Mi Música
by jostin217
Summary: Quinn y Rachel tienen un pequeño romance durante el verano antes de senior year. Llegan nuevos personajes latinos que cambian la dinámica del glee club y se vuelven determinantes en la relación Faberry.
1. Amigas

Faberry fanfic

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Drama/ Romance

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1: Amigas<p>

Era el verano justo antes de empezar Senior year. Rachel estaba de compras en el supermercado, iba muy distraída así que solo sintió el golpe cuando se choco con alguien.

Perdón- dice Rachel aun sin ver a la persona- es mi culpa estaba distraída

¿Rachel?- pregunta Quinn mientras masajea un poco su hombro

Quinn, de verdad lo lamento, no fue mi…-dice Rachel antes de ser interrumpida por Quinn

Tranquila Rachel no fue nada

Estas segura que no te lastime- dice la morena

Ya deja de ser tan dramática por Dios fue solo golpecito nada más- le asegura la rubia

Después de un silencio incomodo, Rachel dice de forma nerviosa - ¿quieres tomar un café?

Quinn sin nada más interesante que hacer acepta la invitación. Llegan a la cafetería Milano Rachel pide un capuccino (con leche de soya) y Quinn un Mocaccino.

¿Cómo han estado tus vacaciones Quinn?- pregunta la morena para romper el hielo

La verdad mis vacaciones han estado muy aburridas, solo viaje a visitar unos familiares durante una semana pero además de eso no he hecho nada interesante o algo que valga la pena contar- dice la rubia en un momento de sinceridad.- todos los chicos de New Directions están viajando, visitando a sus familias o algo por eso se me hace raro verte aquí

Si es verdad- dice Rachel- parece que las únicas que estamos aquí somos tú y yo. Yo tenía planeado pasar mi verano compartiendo mi tiempo entre mis clases de teatro y Finn pero mis clases terminaron la semana pasada y Finn está de viaje con su familia y no regresa hasta el comienzo de clases- dice Rachel muy tranquila

Ósea que ya eres la novia de Finn otra vez- pregunta Quinn muy tranquila

Si volvimos antes de las vacaciones verano- dice Rachel un poco apenada- Perdón, yo sé que lo Finn es un tema doloroso para ti

No te preocupes, la verdad solo estaba con él para ser la reina del baile- interrumpe Quinn- aunque me dolió que terminara conmigo en el funeral, era lo mejor para los dos. Estaba tan ciega de ira en ese momento que jure vengarme y termine diciéndole que se iba a arrepentir de su decisión. En el fondo sabía que me estaba dejando por ti, él nunca dejo de amarte, siempre estaba preocupado por ti y eso me molestaba aún más. Pero como te dije esa fue la mejor decisión para los dos, no nos servía de nada estar juntos e infelices.

Rachel estaba más que sorprendida ante la sinceridad de la rubia, la morena estaba con la boca abierta y tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, toma un poco de aire y le pregunta a Quinn con genuina curiosidad ¿por qué me dices todo esto?

La rubia la mira a los ojos y dice- Quería quitarme un peso de encima, decir la verdad y expresar mis sentimientos para variar- Quinn sonríe un poco- no quiero cometer los mismos errores del pasado y además he pensado de todo un poco así que porque no ser tu amiga- Rachel sonríe a más no poder, es increíble, es la primera vez que Quinn considera la idea de ser su amiga.

¿De verdad quieres ser mi amiga?- pregunta la morena con incredulidad

Sí- responde la rubia- no vale la pena estar peleando por chicos cuando aun tenemos un año de colegio por delante y podríamos ser grandes amigas. Es más- la rubia pone una cara pensativa- ¿tienes algo más que hacer hoy?

No- responde Rachel- solo dejar las compras que hice en casa, mis padres necesitan las cosas para hacer la cena

¿Trajiste tu auto?- pregunta Quinn

No, vine caminado son solo unas pocas cuadras de aquí esta mi casa

Perfecto, entonces te llevo a tu casa, dejas las cosas y nos vamos a la feria estatal

De que hablas Quinn ¿la feria estatal?- pregunta Rachel sorprendida

Si, podrá ser nuestro comienzo como amigas, ¿no te parece?- dice Quinn con emoción

Suena divertido- admite Rachel- pero no sé si mis padres me den permiso

No seas aguafiestas que si no los convences tu los convenzo yo- Quinn se levanta de la mesa y dice- lista para irnos

La morena agarra las bolsas de las compras y con ayuda de Quinn las meten al auto. El recorrido hasta la casa de Rachel dura menos de diez minutos. Quinn la ayuda con las bolsas mientras la morena abre la puerta principal de su casa. Quinn observa cada detalle la decoración, los acabados, los retratos familiares y en especial las fotos donde aparece Rachel la casa no es muy grande pero es acogedora y eso le gusta a la rubia, la sensación de hogar.

Quinn por aquí- dice Rachel indicando el camino a la cocina

Rachel esta apunto de a abrir la nevera cuando descubre una nota de Leroy diciendo que tenía una cirugía de última hora y que no regresaría hasta muy tarde en la noche y que Hiram también regresaría tarde de la oficina y que mejor no los esperara despierta. Quinn también lee la nota y dice:

Asumo que puedes salir conmigo

No tan rápido señorita- dice Rachel con picardía-primero llamo a mi padre y le aviso, no vaya a ser que me meta en problemas. Dicho esto la morena agarra su celular y llama a Hiram

_Hola papi, ¿Cómo estás?_

_Bien hija, con mucho trabajo, espero que no te moleste que tu padre y yo no podamos comer contigo_

_No te preocupes, no hay ningún problema. Papi la verdad te llamo porque quiero salir con una amiga- dice Rachel mirando a Quinn.- vamos a la feria estatal y quería pedirte permiso_

_¿Cuál amiga Tina o Mercedes?_

_No, voy a salir con Quinn y te prometo regresar temprano_

_Quinn, la que estuvo embarazada_

_Si, papi_

_Ok, yo no veo ningún problema que se diviertan, eso si te espero en casa antes de medianoche_

_Gracias papi, te quiero chao_

_Yo también te quiero mi pequeña, adiós_

Listo, ya tengo el permiso pero tengo que estar aquí antes de medianoche- dice Rachel

Perfecto, nos vamos- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

El trayecto es de unos 45 minutos y esta vez es Quinn quien empieza la conversación

¿Tu papá no puso ningún problema al saber que salías conmigo?- dice Quinn sin quitar la mirada del camino

No, mis padres saben que eres una compañera del glee club, que estuviste embarazada y que Shelby adopto a Beth, nada más.

No saben que te insultaba y te molestaba- pregunta Quinn

No, nunca les he hablado de eso-dice Rachel mirando a la rubia

Yo nunca te odie, todo eso lo hacía por popularidad y estupidez- dice Quinn- y por eso te debo una disculpa, que digo una, muchas disculpas, en realidad lo siento. Y pienso enmendar mis acciones desde hoy. Espero que algún día me perdones

Quinn todas esas cosas son tonterías del colegio, yo también te debo una disculpa por robarte a tu novio, y contarle lo de Beth a Finn, fue un acto de inmadurez y me arrepiento de cómo pasaron las cosas, tu debiste decírselo no yo.

Entonces ¿amigas?-pregunta Quinn

Amigas- afirma Rachel con una sonrisa

* * *

><p><strong>Este es solo el principio, espero que sigan leyendo<strong>

**Gracias**


	2. La Feria

Capitulo 2: La Feria

Llegan a la feria, Quinn parquea el auto; todo está muy colorido, hay muchísima gente, los niños corren por todas partes. Hay tantos juegos que no saben por dónde empezar. Quinn toma la mano de Rachel y siente una electricidad extraña, esto no pasa desapercibido ante Rachel nunca había tenido un contacto como este con Quinn así que asume que es la emoción de una nueva amistad lo que la hace sentir cosas diferentes.

_Por qué tome su mano-piensa Quinn-es extraño, su piel es tan suave y por qué siento una electricidad que recorre mi cuerpo, mejor dejo de pensar tonterías y me concentro en divertirme_

_¡Sí! Por fin logre ser amiga de Quinn Fabray, no lo puedo creer- piensa Rachel- y hasta me pidió perdón, estoy muy emocionada tengo una nueva amiga. ¡Oh por Dios! me dio su mano, siento un cosquilleo extraño_

Rachel- Quinn interrumpe los pensamientos de la morena- vamos por algodón de azúcar, yo pago

Dan un pequeño recorrido por las instalaciones mientras terminad de comer el algodón.

No te lo había dicho- dice Rachel- pero el pelo corto te queda muy bien no sé te vas más sexy

Quinn arquea una ceja, cosa que la hace ver aun más sexy y dice – Si no supiera que estas totalmente enamorada de Finn diría que estas coqueteando conmigo

No tiene nada de malo reconocer la belleza- dice Rachel- y a ti te sobra

_No entiendo porque siempre me dice este tipo de cosas, me confunde.- Piensa la rubia_

Ay- dice Rachel- Quinn mira ese león de peluche, esta hermoso

Pase señorita lo puede ganar si en tres disparos le apunta a los patos en la rueda, cinco dólares tres intentos dice el señor. Quinn paga los cinco dólares para que la morena pueda participar.

Si sigues pagando todo- dice Rachel tomando la escopeta- voy a creer que estamos en una cita. Quinn solo la mira sin saber que responder.

Rachel falla los dos primeros intentos, no le da ni a un pato. El señor asegura haberse ganado cinco dólares fácilmente, es muy difícil darle a los tres patos.

No lo puedo creer soy muy mala, no tengo puntería- dice Rachel- adiós leoncito

De verdad te gusta ese peluche- interrumpe Quinn

Sí, pero según parece perdiste tus dólares – dice la morena apenada

Dame acá- dice Quinn tomando la escopeta, se para fija la mira, apunta y dispara, le da a los tres patos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El señor no lo puede creer, Rachel esta con la boca abierta y Quinn solo atina a decir:

Si, Brittany me viera disparándole a unos patos me mataría, así que este será nuestro secreto

Tome señorita- dice el señor entregándole el peluche de león a Quinn

Toma Rachel. El peluche se va contigo a casa-dice la rubia riendo

¿Cómo puedes disparar así?-pregunta Rachel sorprendida

Pues fue una de las pocas cosas que aprendí de mi padre, a él le gustaba hacer práctica de tiro y yo iba con él, me enseño algunas cosas, eso es todo

¿Qué nombre le vas a poner?- dice la rubia para cambiar de tema

Charlie- dice Rachel sin dudar

¿Por qué?- pregunta la rubia con curiosidad

Va a sonar estúpido pero con esa arma parecías un ángel de Charlie y quiero que este leoncito me recuerde a ti- dice Rachel avergonzada

Quinn no hace más que sonreír si hubiese sabido que pasar tiempo con Rachel sería tan divertido hubiera sido su amiga mucho tiempo atrás.

Ok- dice la rubia- vamos a la casa del terror

No, Quinn- dice Rachel- yo me asusto fácilmente y no quiero morir de un paro cardíaco

No seas tan dramática Rachel, además yo voy a estar contigo, no va a pasar nada- le asegura la rubia

_No sé porque pero lo que me dice me da seguridad-piensa Rachel_

Está bien voy a confiar en ti pero por favor no te alejes de mi lado

Nunca- dice Quinn

_No sé porque pero siento que nuestras palabras tienen un significado más profundo- piensa Quinn_

Entran a la casa todo está muy oscuro. Esta vez en Rachel quien toma a Quinn de la mano mientras con su mano libre sostiene a Charlie. De repente sale alguien disfrazado de esqueleto y Rachel pega un grito y aprieta más la mano de Quinn. Siguen avanzando ven calaveras, un espanta pájaros, simulaciones de gente muerta pasa un payaso riéndose maliciosamente y Rachel se aterroriza y sin darse cuenta esta abrazando a Quinn.

Aunque todo está muy oscuro es fácil sentir la mirada de la una sobre la otra, el confort del calor de sus cuerpos. Vuelve a pasar el payaso la saca de su burbuja y Quinn toma la mano de Rachel y las dos salen inmediatamente de la casa.

Eso fue divertido ¿no?- pregunta la rubia

Rachel no dice nada sus emociones están a mil necesita unos momentos para digerir lo que acabo de pasar

¿Por qué no vamos a los carritos chocones?- pregunta Rachel

Esa es la actitud Rachel- dice la rubia súper contenta

Quiero el carrito rosado-dice Rachel

Yo el verde- dice Quinn

Cada una se sube a su carrito y empiezan a chocarse entre ellas. Diez minutos después las dos están riendo como locas porque Rachel llevaba a Charlie de copiloto.

No me había divertido así en mucho tiempo- admite Rachel con una sonrisa- fue una idea genial venir aquí, pero creo que ya es hora de regresar

Rachel todavía tenemos bastante tiempo, además nos falta una atracción- dice Quinn dejando confundida a Rachel- nos falta la rueda, ver todo desde arriba debe ser espectacular

No, Quinn- dice Rachel- ve tú, yo…yo no…no puedo, le tengo miedo a las alturas

Que mejor forma de enfrentar un miedo que afrontarlo, además yo voy a estar contigo, no va a pasar nada, estoy a tu lado y no me pienso ir.-dice Quinn y Rachel la mira fijamente.

No estoy segura Quinn, se ve muy alto. Qué tal si nos caemos, o hay alguna falla mecánica

Tranquila Rachel- dice Quinn antes de abrazar a la morena- nada malo va a pasar yo sostendré tu mano durante el trayecto además Charlie va estar esperando con ansias el regreso de su mami.- dice la rubia teniendo en cuenta que no pueden subir objetos extra a la rueda

Tú eres su otra mamá- dice Rachel de la nada, sin desprenderse del abrazo- al fin al cabo tú lo ganaste para mí

¿Vamos?-pregunta Quinn, Rachel afirma con la cabeza- ¿estás segura?

Si tú estás conmigo si- dice Rachel. Quinn paga los tiquetes, deja a Charlie en un lugar seguro, toma la mano de la morena, se sientan y empiezan a elevarse. La morena aprieta un poco más la mano de Quinn y cierra los ojos.

Rach-dice la rubia- abre los ojos te estás perdiendo un panorama hermoso- Rachel abre los ojos lentamente y es cierto todo se ve muy bonito pero apenas mira hacia abajo los nervios vuelven otra vez, Quinn se da cuenta e inmediatamente la abraza

Tranquila todo está bien, no tengas miedo- dice la rubia- estoy contigo

Rachel se desprende un poco del abrazo y mira directamente a los ojos color avellana. No sabe cómo pero sus labios están sobre los de Quinn y para su sorpresa Quinn también la besa, es un beso tierno sin apuros y con delicadeza las dos saben que está mal lo que están haciendo pero eso no las detiene. Quinn roza su lengua con el labios inferior de Rachel pidiendo permiso el cual es rápidamente concedido por la morena que gime ante la acción; sus lenguas se rozan pidiendo más y batallando la una contra la otra con la necesidad de sentirse y expresar lo que las palabras no pueden.

El beso es interrumpido por alguien que aclara su garganta para hacerse notar- señoritas, disculpen- dice avergonzado- ya acabo el paseo

Quinn y Rachel se miran la una a la otra sin saber que decir


	3. Besos

Capitulo 3: Besos

Después de un silencio incomodo Quinn dice: vamos por Charlie y te llevo a tu casa.

Quinn y Rachel recogen a Charlie de su lugar seguro; llegan hasta el parqueadero y suben al auto en dirección hacia la casa Berry. Durante el trayecto ninguna de las dos dice nada acerca del beso, las están sumergidas en sus propios pensamientos como para hablar de la situación.

_Ese beso fue genial- piensa Quinn- aún siento el sabor de sus labios sobre los míos. Bese a una mujer, a Rachel Berry, y lo volvería a hacer, una y mil veces si fuera necesario. No es la primera vez que beso a una mujer, seguro he besado a Brittany y Santana en más de una ocasión pero siempre fue de juego, con Rachel, no sé, hay algo diferente, me confunde, Me gusta, quiero más de sus besos, quiero que sean sólo para mí, yo sé que soy egoísta y debería pensar en Finn, no sé cómo pero siempre termino haciéndole daño. Es solo que… Rachel Berry me encanta y no puedo, ni quiero frenar lo que estoy sintiendo_.

_Porqué la bese, esto está mal, yo estoy con Finn-piensa Rachel- pero Quinn también me beso, no me rechazo, oh Dios, que esta pasándome, que le voy a decir a mi novio, como lo voy a mirar a la cara sin sentirme culpable, todo por culpa de un beso, un beso que YO le di a Quinn Fabray y a pesar de eso no me arrepiento, fue un gran beso, el mejor beso de mi vida._

Rachel llegamos a tu casa- dice la rubia quien sin querer saca a la diva de sus pensamientos

Si, gracias por todo Quinn, la pase muy bien- dice Rachel apenada sin poder mirar a la rubia directamente.

Al parecer tu padres aún no regresan- dice Quinn- déjame acompañarte hasta la puerta, es muy tarde y no quiero que te pase nada

Llegan hasta la puerta y Rachel no puede soportarlo más, necesita decir algo

Quinn, lo siento mucho, no debí besarte, no sé qué paso conmigo, fue impulso. No quiero que esto afecte a nuestra amistad, además esto fue un e…- Rachel es interrumpida por los labios de Quinn Fabray sobre los suyos, la morena se deja llevar besando a la rubia hasta que el oxigeno es necesario.

No digas que fue error, me encantan tus labios y me fascinan tus besos- dice Quinn aún retomando un poco de aire y mirando directamente a los ojos de la morena.- tú también lo sentiste, no lo puedes negar.

Quinn, esto no está bien, yo no puedo hacerle esto a F…

Por favor, no hables de él, no ahora que te tengo tan cerca y estoy muriéndome de ganas por besarte otra vez.- dice la rubia antes de besar a Rachel otra vez

No, Quinn para- gime la morena entre besos, sin dejar de besar a la rubia

La rubia para por un momento- eso es lo que dices pero tus labios no dejan de besarme- la rubia empieza a besar el cuello de Rachel de forma suave hasta que encuentra el punto débil de la morena y lo besa con más fuerza.

Uhmm Quinn- gime Rachel

La rubia deja de besar el cuello de la morena y le dice- Mañana paso por ti y salimos a ver una película, ¿qué te parece?

No ha pasado un minuto desde que perdieron el contacto físico y Rachel se muere por un beso de Quinn, así que la besa sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Quinn se separa del beso- me imagino que eso es si- dice la rubia con una sonrisa picara- paso por ti a las 6- la rubia le da un pequeño beso en los labios en forma de despedida dejando a Rachel sin palabras, apenas se da cuenta que Quinn Fabray le pidió una cita y ella no digo nada solo la beso, lo que supuso un sí.

* * *

><p>Quinn llega a su casa y ve a su madre:<p>

Hola mamá- la rubia saluda a su madre y hasta la abraza

Hola Quinnie- dice Judy sorprendida por el gesto de cariño, la iba a regañar por regresar tan tarde a casa pero lo dejo pasar- ¿a qué se debe el abrazo?- pregunta con curiosidad

Estoy feliz y quiero compartir mi felicidad con el mundo entero- dice la rubia

¿Y por qué estas tan feliz?

Por la vida a veces te sorprende de la forma más inesperada- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

Judy quiere saber más pero no quiere dañar el buen genio que tiene su hija

Ok, se ve que estas muy feliz pero ya es tarde y es hora de que te vayas a dormir y descanses

Como digas mamá, buenas noches- dice la rubia antes de darle un beso en la mejilla su madre

Adolescentes- dice Judy para sí misma al ver a su hija ir a su habitación mientras tararea una canción.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Rachel esta recostada en su cama abrazando a Charlie y pensado en todo lo que ha sucedido en un solo unas cuantas horas.<p>

_Me encontré con Quinn, tomamos un café, nos pedimos disculpas, nos hicimos amigas, fuimos a la feria, me regalo a Charlie, me abrazo, la bese, nos besamos, tengo una cita con ella… ¡oh Dios! Ok esto definitivamente no está ayudando. Tú eres Rachel Barbra Berry y mañana vas a terminar con toda esta locura. No más besos, ni abrazos, ni miraditas con Quinn Fabray, te vas a ver con ella para aclarar las cosas y punto, esta situación se va a acabar antes de empezar._

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente<p>

No sé que ponerme- dice Rachel con frustración mientras revisa su clóset

No entiendo por qué le pongo tanto empeño a esto si ni quiera voy a salir con ella apenas le abra la puerta, digo lo que tengo que decir y ya está, se acaba todo, punto final.

5:59 de la tarde

Suena el timbre y Rachel abre la puerta inmediatamente pues ya sabe quién es. Intenta decir lo que tiene planeado decirle a Quinn pero esta se le adelanta.

Wow, estas hermosa- dice Quinn al ver a la morena con un vestido azul claro que resalta sus curvas y contrata el tono de su piel

Gracias Quinn tu también te ves muy bien-dice Rachel viendo a Quinn de arriba abajo en un vestido blanco de tiras pensando que la rubia esta simplemente espléndida- Quinn yo quería- intenta decir Rachel pero Quinn la interrumpe

Te traje algo-la rubia le muestra una gardenia blanca – yo se que fuiste tú y sé lo que significa- no sabes lo importante que es ese ramillete para mi, mucho más siendo un regalo de tu parte, yo…yo- titubea- siento cosas por ti creo que las siento desde hace tiempo y no pienso sobre analizar lo que hago o dejo de hacer, solo quiero vivir el momento, contigo- después del mini discurso la rubia toma a agarra a Rachel delicadamente por la cintura y la besa con ternura.

_Así es como Quinn Fabray hace que tus resoluciones se vayan a la mierda-piensa Rachel_

Vamos hermosa- dice Quinn despegándose un poco y dándole la mano a Rachel, llevándola hacia su auto

Después de 30 minutos llegan a un elegante restaurante de comida italiana a las afueras de Lima

Quinn yo pensé que íbamos al cine- dice Rachel un poco confundida

Hermosa, vamos al cine después de cenar- la rubia toma a Rachel de la mano hasta la entrada del restaurante y pregunta por una reserva a nombre de Quinn Fabray

No lo puedo creer, Quinn no ha soltado mi mano a pesar que estamos en un lugar público, hasta hizo una reservación en este restaurante italiano con opciones veganas, es agradable saber que se tomo su tiempo para pensar en mí, quizás no debería pensar tanto las cosas y mejor disfruto el momento- piensa Rachel

Por aquí señoritas señala el camarero

¿Qué te parece el lugar?-pregunta Quinn

Esta hermoso, es perfecto- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

Me encanta ver esa sonrisa- al decir esta la morena se sonroja- Quinn toma la mano de Rachel y entre la suya y besa sus nudillos después acerca una de su manos a la mejilla de la moren,a la acaricia y la besa tiernamente en los labios

¿Qué haces Quinn?- pregunta Rachel sorprendida

Te beso- dice Quinn con tranquilidad

¿Aquí, delante de todo el mundo?- pregunta la morena asombrada

Si, aquí delante de todo el mundo, Rachel, lo del Prom me sirvió para darme cuenta que no me debe importar lo que piensen o digan los demás, en este momento sólo me importa lo que sentimos- dice la rubia con segura.

Cada vez me sorprendes más Fabray- dice Rachel

Espero que sea para bien-dice la rubia

Definitivamente- le asegura Rachel

La cena transcurre sin contratiempos mientras cada una disfruta de la compañía de la otra. Ya casi es hora de estar en el cine así que durante el trayecto Quinn pregunta

¿Qué película quieres ver, hermosa?

Rachel inmediatamente la mira apenas se acostumbra a que Quinn Fabray la mujer más bella que jamás haya visto la llame hermosa

Rach, me estas poniendo atención- dice la rubia al notar que Rachel aún no ha respondido a su pregunta

Si, sólo pensaba en la película, no sé me han dicho que Just Go With It es muy chistosa y no la he visto

Entonces esa será- dice Quinn

Ya están a mitad de la película y Rachel no puede negar que la ha pasado muy bien, en el tiempo que ha estado con Quinn en los últimos días. No lo piensa sólo toma la mano de Quinn entre la suya y entrelaza sus dedos, la rubia voltea mirarla pero la morena esta con los ojos fijos en la pantalla, Quinn sonríe un poco, con su mano libre hace que Rachel la vea, sin dudarlo la morena la besa con intensidad y pasión, no todos los días se tiene la oportunidad de besar los sensuales labios de Quinn Fabray, ya habría tiempo para mortificarse y arrepentirse aunque a estas alturas si había algo de lo que Rachel Berry estaba segura era que no habían mejores besos que los de Quinn

Terminada la película, la rubia lleva a Rachel a su casa.

¿Tus padres no han llegado? -pregunta la rubia

No ellos trabajan hasta muy tarde- dice Rachel

Si no fuera porque te escuche hablar con uno de ellos pensaría que no existen- dije la rubia con una sonrisa

Quinn, la pase muy bien esta noche- dice Rachel con tranquilidad

¿De verdad?- dice la rubia con nerviosismo

Si- le asegura a la rubia

La rubia se muerde el labio y dice- ¿te veo mañana?

Rachel se acerca, toma el cuello de la rubia y la besa. Siente ellos labios sabor fresa sobre los suyos, no puede evitarlo le encanta Quinn Fabray, la rubia gime, Rachel aprovecha e introduce su lengua, sus labios se mueven con sincronía sellando un momento mágico, la morena se separa y dice -Eso tenlo por seguro Fabray

* * *

><p><strong>Los invito a que lean mis otras historias (visiten mi perfil):<strong>

**No me Conoces**

**No sé si es amor**

**Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos y las reviews**


	4. Gracias má

Capitulo 4: Gracias má

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la primera cita. Quinn y Rachel estaban en su propio mundo, su burbujita de amor. Salían cada vez que podían, era un romance clandestino, ninguna de las dos habían hablado de la situación con alguien, si alguien preguntaba solo eran amigas aunque ellas sabían muy bien que eran algo más; incluso entre ellas habían temas zanjados como la relación de Rachel con Finn, lo que significaban la una para la otra y lo mas importarte que iban a hacer después del regreso a clases.

Rachel no sabía qué hacer, aún era novia de Finn, se comunicaban casi todos los días y no podía evitar el sentimiento de culpa sabiendo que lo engañaba con nadie mas y nadie menos que Quinn Fabray, su ex novia. Tampoco podía evitar sus sentimientos hacia Quinn, cada vez la quería mas, la deseaba mas, hace mucho tiempo que perdió el control de la situación. Rachel sabe muy bien que todas sus acciones van a tener consecuencias y sin importar el resultado alguien va a salir lastimado.

* * *

><p>A dónde me llevas- pregunta Quinn<p>

No preguntes quiero que sea una sorpresa- dice Rachel

Hermosa, dímelo, me mata la curiosidad- dice la rubia haciendo puchero

No, no te voy a decir nada, espérate y veras- concluye la diva

Rachel guía a Quinn y llegan al parque Faurot, donde la morena tiene preparado un picnic, lleno de frutas e incluso una que otra hamburguesa de bacón para la rubia

Wow, Rach esto es genial, en qué momento hiciste todo eso, hemos pasado casi todo el tiempo juntas- dice la rubia- no tenias porque hacerlo- abraza a Rachel

Quinn, no te preocupes, hice esto porque quería hacerlo y compartirlo contigo- dice Rachel abrazando el cuello de Quinn y guiándola para darle un beso

Te quiero- dice Quinn entre besos, Rachel separa sus labios por un momento sin saber que decir

_¡Oh por Dios!- piensa Rachel- me dijo que me quiere, ahora que hago, que le digo, si le digo que la quiero, no va haber marcha atrás y...y yo… yo estoy con Finn, que hago_

Quinn yo… - intenta decir la morena

No- dice Quinn poniendo sus dedo índice sobre los labios de Rachel- no digas nada que no sientas o no estés preparada para decir, no te pido que me respondas sólo quiero que sepas que te quiero. Te quiero mucho. Rachel se aferra aún más a la rubia y la besa expresándole todo lo que aún no está segura de decir con palabras

Vamos a comer y disfrutar de este día- dice la morena.

El día transcurre sin mayores eventos, las dos disfrutan de su picnic y unos cuantos besos más. La morena deja a rubia en su casa y se despiden con un beso en el auto. Quinn no puede evitarlo así que su mano busca los senos de la morena y empieza a tocarlos mientras se besan, Rachel gime y besa a la rubia con más pasión. Quinn se separa del beso y dice:

Perdón, no quis…- pero Rachel la interrumpe

No te disculpes, me gusta que me toques- le afirma la morena antes de volver a besarla

¿Vienes a mi casa mañana?- pregunta Quinn- podemos ver películas, cenar, no sé lo que tú quieras

Ok, nos vemos mañana- dice Rachel mientras Quinn baja del auto- no me vas a dar mi beso de buenas noches- pregunta de forma inocente

La rubia se acerca a la ventanilla del auto y le da un último beso a Rachel- Buenas noches y que sueñes conmigo

Eso tenlo por seguro- dice Rachel antes de arrancar el auto e irse en dirección a su casa

* * *

><p>Al otro día en la casa de Quinn<p>

Pensé que no venías, me tenías preocupada- dice Quinn

Tuve un pequeño problema con el auto- dice Rachel- mi papá me trajo y tengo que llamarlo para que me recoja

No te preocupes por eso Rach, yo te llevo a tu a casa, cuando te quieras ir- dice la rubia con una sonrisa pícara

Traje una película-dice Rachel mostrando el DVD edición especial de Funny Girl- quiero verla contigo

No pudiste resistir la tentación de ver tu película favorita conmigo- dice la rubia sonriendo- ponla en el DVD mientras traigo los pasabocas

Quinn regresa 5 minutos después con refrescos, palomitas de maíz y emparedados. La rubia intenta tomar unas cuantas palomitas pero Rachel toma el tazón donde están las palomitas.

Dame- dice Quinn

No, son sólo para mí- dice Rachel

Rachel, dame el tazón- advierte la rubia

No- dice Rachel y sale corriendo. Quinn la persigue llegan a la mesa. Rachel intenta escapar pero Quinn la atrapa, caen al suelo, el tazón cae al piso, la rubia empieza a hacerle cosquillas a la morena

Ya Quinn- dice la diva riendo- por favor no más, me rindo

Quinn para, pone sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Rachel y se queda así, solo mirándola, admirándola. Rachel sonríe, utiliza su mano derecha para agarrar la blusa de la rubia y juntar sus labios con los de ella. Es un beso tierno que demuestra el cariño que sienten la una por la otra.

Vamos ver la película-dice Rachel aún debajo de Quinn

Si- dice la rubia que se levanta y le da la mano a la morena para ayudarla

45 minutos después, las dos estaban sentadas en el sofá de la sala, Rachel estaba súper concentrada viendo la película; así que Quinn se acerco un poco y empezó a dejar pequeños besos sobre el cuello de la morena. La rubia sabe que este el punto débil de la morena.

Quinn, ahora no- dice Rachel alejándose un poco de la rubia- quiero que veas la película

Hermosa, ya he visto la película, además solo tengo ojos para ti- dice la rubia quien sigue besando el cuello de Rachel

Quinnnnn- gime la morena. Rachel besa a Quinn en los labios, la rubia queda recostada sobre el sofá con Rachel encima de ella. El beso escala pasión, la morena toca los senos de Quinn y esta ve el gesto con una invitación a tocar el cuerpo de Rachel. La rubia nunca ha estado mas agradecida de que a Rachel le encante usar faldas, así que baja sus manos de la parte baja de la espalda de la morena y las ubica en sus glúteos masajeándolos suavemente.

Ahhh- Rachel gime de nuevo. La morena se ubica una pierna entre los muslos de la rubia y las dos empiezan a moverse con ritmo. Quinn toma los glúteos de la morena con más fuerza mientras Rachel no puede parar de tocar los senos de la rubia. La situación se estaba calentando demasiado tanto que casi no escuchan el sonido de las llaves en la puerta principal de la casa. Las dos separan rápidamente y hacen como si nada hubiera pasado.

Hola Quinnie ¿Cómo estás?- pregunta Judy

Bien, mamá- responde Quinn tranquilamente

Oh, tu eres Rachel Berry- pregunta Judy

Sí, soy yo- dice Rachel un poco confundida- Señora Fabray

Te recuerdo por las presentaciones de New Directions, tienes una voz espectacular- aclara Judy

Gracias Señora Fabray- dice Rachel

¿Qué hacen?- pregunta Judy al ver el desorden en la sala- oh y Rachel, por favor llámame Judy

Estamos viendo una película, mamá- dice Quinn

Si, Funny Girl- interviene Rachel- la mejor película de Barbra – Judy sonríe

Bueno, chicas, las dejo, estoy agotada y merezco un baño relajante- dice Judy- fue placer conocerte Rachel

El placer fue mío señora Fa... digo Judy- dice Rachel sonrojada recordando los momentos previos. Judy sube a su habitación y deja solas a las chicas

Quinn es hora de irme- dice Rachel recogiendo sus cosas

¿Qué?- dice la rubia, agarrando la muñeca de Rachel con delicadeza- la película aún no ha terminado- la rubia se acerca a la morena y la besa, Rachel se separa

No, mientras tu mamá está en casa- dice Rachel

Pero Rach-protesta la rubia haciendo puchero

Pero nada, me llevas a casa- dice Rachel seria

Quinn toma las llaves de su auto y van a la casa de Rachel. La morena no habla durante el trayecto, cosa que tiene a Quinn al borde de los nervios

Rach, por qué no me hablas- dice Quinn- que pasa, hice algo mal o fue por mi mamá- pregunta preocupada

Tranquila Quinn, no pasa nada- le asegura Rachel antes de darle un beso- solo digamos no podíamos seguir haciendo lo que estábamos haciendo con tu mama ahí, no sabes lo avergonzada que estoy

Es eso- se relaja Quinn- no te preocupes todo está bien. Se abrazan, se dan el último beso y Rachel sale del auto directo a su habitación, apenas si saluda a sus padres.

_Que hubiera pasado si no llega Judy, no creo haber podido parar, la quiero, la deseo, Dios por qué me pasa esto a mi – piensa Rachel_

¿Tú sabes por qué Charlie?- le pregunta Rachel al peluche que le regalo Quinn- ¿Por qué la vida es tan complicada?

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la casa de Quinn. La rubia se arma de valor y decide hablar con la verdad<p>

Mamá- dice Quinn tocando la puerta de la habitación de su madre ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Pasa, Quinnie- dice Judy- Quinn se sienta en la cama y mira a los ojos de su madre

Mamá, estoy enamorada- dice Quinn

Judy se sorprende un poco ante la sinceridad de su hija y luego pregunta- ¿es Rachel, no?

Quinn se queda sin palabras- pe…pero co…como supiste- titubea la rubia

Por la forma en que la miras, además llevas más de dos años hablando de ella sin parar- dice Judy tranquilamente

No sé si soy gay mamá, sólo sé que la quiero mucho- dice Quinn con honestidad

A mí sólo me interesa que seas feliz, no importa si es con un hombre o una mujer, siempre y cuando seas feliz- dice Judy mirando fijamente a su hija

Gracias má, no sabes cuánto necesitaba oír eso- dice Quinn antes de abrazar a su mamá

* * *

><p>Rachel y Quinn<p>

Tres días después

10:30 a.m.

Alguien toca a la puerta y Rachel sale inmediatamente a ver quién es.

Buenos días, hermosa- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

Buenos días, Quinn- dice Rachel antes de darle un tierno beso a la rubia- Sigue, por favor.

Rach, vengo de pasada, mi mamá tiene que hacer un viaje relámpago, según parece va a cerrar un buen negocio y la voy acompañar al aeropuerto. Y pues…- titubea la rubia- ehm, yo estaba pensando si quieres quedarte conmigo esta noche- la rubia suspira y se arma de valor -en realidad quiero pasar más tiempo contigo y besarte hasta al cansancio- termina de decir Quinn con una sonrisa pícara

Rachel está un poco sorprendida por la propuesta pero le encanta saber que la rubia quiere pasar más tiempo con ella.

Me parece perfecto Quinn, allí estaré- dice la morena

Entonces, nos vemos esta noche, yo paso por ti-dice Quinn despidiéndose rápidamente y dándole un beso a Rachel


	5. Déjalo

Capitulo 5: Déjalo

Quinn toca a la puerta en la casa de la familia Berry. La rubia se sorprende al ver a uno de los padres de la morena abrir la puerta.

Hola, tú debes ser Quinn- dice Hiram

Ehm, si soy yo, señor Berry- dice Quinn

Por favor, llámame Hiram- dice el padre de Rachel- he escuchado que mi hija y tu tendrán una pijamada esta noche

Sí, señor. Rachel y yo queremos aprovechar esta oportunidad para conocernos un poco más- dice Quinn.

Es bueno saber que se llevan tan bien. Por lo que Rachel nos dice de ti, ustedes son muy buenas amigas

_Ojala pudiera ser más que su amiga... que digo nosotras pasamos la zona de la amistad antes de empezarla- piensa Quinn_

Espérala sólo dos minutos, Rachel ya baja

La morena esta lista. Las chicas de despiden de Hiram y van a la casa de Quinn.

Antes de entrar a la mansión Fabray Quinn pone sus manos sobre los ojos de Rachel para darle su sorpresa. La rubia la guía por la casa hasta llegar al comedor. Al abrir los ojos Rachel se encuentra con una mesa lista y gran variedad de comida vegana hecha por Quinn.

Quinn no tenías porque hacer esto- dice Rachel sorprendida gratamente por el gesto

Rach, yo solo quería sorprenderte y disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas que te hacen quien eres- dice la rubia con una mano escondida detrás de su espalda. Rachel se da cuenta y dice:

¿Quinn, que estas escondiendo?

Nada, sentemos a comer y "Bon Appétit"- dice la rubia mientras le corre la silla a la morena para que se siente a la mesa y aprovechar el momento para ocultar la segunda sorpresa.

Quinn esto sabe delicioso- dice Rachel después de probar el primer bocado

Me han dicho que soy buena cocinera- responde Quinn automáticamente

La mejor- la elogia Rachel

Después de la cena la diva ayuda a Quinn a recoger la mesa y llevar los platos al fregadero. La morena siente que Quinn se ha esmerado bastante y lo menos que puede hacer es lavar los platos y estaba a punto de hacerlo hasta que siente los labios de Quinn en su cuello y escucha su voz

Ni creas que voy a dejar que laves los platos Rach, tú eres mi invitada- dice mientras besa el cuello de la morena y entrelaza sus manos. Rachel siente el frente de Quinn por toda su espalda y eso la excita a más no poder.

Quinn empieza a recorrer el cuerpo de la morena con sus manos hasta llegar a sus caderas y juntar aún más sus cuerpos. Los glúteos de Rachel masajean a la rubia justo donde la necesita. Quinn no lo soporta más y sube sus manos hasta la cintura de la morena y la gira de modo que están frente a frente. Se miran por un momento, después Rachel besa con pasión e intensidad a la Quinn. Mientras se besan la rubia empieza a desabotonar los botones de la blusa blanca que usa Rachel y con sus manos masajea sus senos ganándose un gemido por parte de la morena.

Quinnnn-gime Rachel

La rubia aprovecha que el broche del brasier de Rachel está en la parte delantera para abrirlo y darse el placer de besar los senos de Rachel a su antojo. Rachel no se queja, nunca había estado tan excitada en su vida, cuando Quinn pasa su lengua por uno de sus pezones la morena arquea su espalda y hunde sus manos sobre la cabellera rubia para sostenerla en su sitio y guiar sus movimientos. Después de un momento, Quinn se desprende de los senos de Rachel y vuelve a besarla con pasión.

En una acción rápida, Quinn se agacha, toma las piernas de la morena y carga a estilo de novia recién casada y la lleva a su habitación con cuidado de no golpearla o tropezarse mientras Rachel no hace más que besar su cuello.

Llegan a la habitación, Rachel se quita la blusa y el brasier , al ver esto la rubia no duda en deshacerse de su suéter cardigán y Rachel la ayuda con su vestido así como la rubia hace la falda de Rachel a un lado y las dos que dan en ropa interior. Quinn toma se agacha un poco toma las piernas de la morena y las pone alrededor de sus caderas aprovechando para acaricias sus muslos antes de ayudarla a recostarse en la cama. Los besos están a la disposición de la noche y son la muestra del deseo que sienten la una por la otra. Esta sería la primera vez que Quinn y Rachel están juntas en un nivel tan íntimo.

Separan sus labios a causa de la falta de oxigeno y Rachel gime- hazme tuya- al oído de Quinn

Esto para todas las acciones de la rubia estrepitosamente, Rachel la mira con confusión

¿Qué pasa, Quinn?-pregunta Rachel por el repentino cambio en el comportamiento de la rubia

¿Rachel, estás segura de tener tu primera vez conmigo?-pregunta Quinn

Si, Quinn, yo quiero estar contigo- le asegura la morena

Entonces déjame hacer que tu primera vez sea perfecta, Rachel-dice Quinn acariciando el rostro de la morena

Será perfecta si es contigo, aquí y ahora, te necesito Quinn-dice Rachel, la rubia se acerca y la besa

Yo también quiero estar contigo Rachel, y no sabes cuánto, pero no quiero que sea sólo un acto lujuria y pasión. YO quiero hacerte el amor- dice la rubia sorprendiendo a Rachel-Yo quiero que tu primera vez sea especial, tal y como tú te la mereces, hermosa. No tenemos que hacer nada ahora, podemos besarnos, acariciarnos y dormir juntas hasta el amanecer, en este momento quiero tener tu cuerpo cerca al mío, abrazarnos y sentirnos, ya llegara el momento adecuado para hacer el amor- dice la rubia muy tranquila y con honestidad, más preocupada por los sentimientos de Rachel que por los suyos, de los cuales está muy segura

_¡Oh Dios! habré entendido bien ¿Quinn me insinúo que me ama?- piensa Rachel_

Quinn y Rachel siguen el plan propuesto por la rubia y esto que hace Rachel revalúe sus sentimientos.

_Esto que siento por Quinn es muy diferente a lo que siento por Finn y lo peor es que aunque siento culpa por engañarlo no puedo evitar sentirme feliz al lado de MI rubia hermosa, que se ha preocupado lo suficiente como para que no cometamos un error llevadas por el deseo, si hubiera sido Finn, él no lo hubiera dudado dos veces. Estoy segura que quiero a Quinn pero no esperaba estarme enamorando tan de ella tan rápidamente-piensa Rachel mientras Quinn duerme profundamente a su lado_

A la mañana siguiente Rachel despierta con el sonido de la voz de Quinn

Hermosa despiértate- dice Quinn suavemente- Rach

Rachel se estira en la cama aun sin brasier y la rubia disfruta viendo el cuerpo de la morena y su esplendor.

Buenos días Quinn- dice Rachel sin mostrar preocupación por su cuerpo semidesnudo mientras observa cada reacción de la rubia ante el mismo

Hermosa, te traje el desayuno- dice Quinn mostrándole una bandeja llena de frutas y jugo de naranja

Um, se ve delicioso- comenta Rachel-Pero primero me cepillo los dientes- sin más la morena se levanta de la cama y va hacia el baño. Quinn admira el cuerpo de Rachel sin disimular y a la morena le encanta la reacción de la rubia.

Rachel se viste y las dos desayunan sin contratiempos es en ese momento cuando la rubia recuerda algo

Tengo un regalo para ti- dice Quinn

Quinn, de verdad no es necesario mira todo lo que has hecho por mi…-dice la morena antes de ser interrumpida por la rubia, que saca un afiche de "Funny Girl" autografiado por Barbra Streissand

Tómalo como una disculpa por no haber visto tu película favorita contigo- dice Quinn

Rachel esta en shock, no sabe ni que decir solo atina a lanzar a los brazos de la rubia y besarla hasta el cansancio

Gracias, gracias Quinn- dice Rachel- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?-dice la morena asombrada

Eso es un secreto- dice Quinn- tu solo disfruta- la rubia sonríe al verla cara de felicidad de Rachel

Quinn lleva a Rachel a su casa y en el camino de vuelta planea todo para tener la noche perfecta con su amor

* * *

><p>Cinco días después<p>

La rubia se ha ganado la confianza de los padres de Rachel, tanto así que ya tiene permiso para hacer otra pijamada o al menos eso es lo que ellos piensan. Quinn quiere mostrarle un lugar especial a Rachel pero la diva cree que van a la mansión Fabray a pasar más tiempo juntas.

Ya en el auto

Quinn, este no es el camino a tu casa- dice Rachel

No, no lo es- le confirma Quinn- Quiero mostrarte un lugar especial, donde voy cada vez que ocurre un suceso importante en mi vida, estar allí me ayuda a pensar y reflexionar sobre lo que hago

Llegan al Lago Lima y se encuentran con una cabaña en los alrededores. La rubia toma la mano de la morena y la lleva hasta allí. Al abrir la puerta hay un camino de pétalos de rosa. Rachel se sorprende y mira a Quinn.

¿Qué es esto, Quinn?- pregunta Rachel sorprendida

Esta es mi forma de mostrarte lo importante que eres para mí, haciendo de esta noche la más especial. Rachel observa la cabaña con detenimiento, los pétalos de rosa, las velas, el romanticismo en el aire, la morena se da cuenta que Quinn ha preparado todo esto para su primera vez sea especial.

Hiciste todo esto por mí-dice Rachel

Si, te mereces esto y mucho más- responde la rubia

Quinn- murmura la morena, sintiendo que el corazón quiere salirse de su pecho

No tiene que pasar nada, si no quieres. El tenerte a mi lado es más de lo que podría pedir- dice la rubia

La morena no dice nada solo se acerca a la rubia y la besa suavemente en los labios. La rubia entiende el mensaje y guía a Rachel hasta la cama. Allí los besos se vuelven más desesperados y necesitan tocarse sentirla la una a la otra. La ropa desaparece de sus cuerpos, Rachel esta sobre Quinn, la morena se detiene un momento para admirar a su rubia y la besa nuevamente, descendiendo hasta su cuello y luego hasta sus pezones, los cuales empieza a saborear provocando gemidos por parte de la rubia

Racheeeel…Rach- gime Quinn mientras arquea su espalda ante la sensación de placer

La rubia toma a Rachel del cuello para besarla nuevamente mientras giran en la cama así que Quinn queda encima de la morena con su lengua recorre el cuerpo de la diva empezando por su cuello, -Quinnnn- gime Rachel-bajando entre sus senos, su vientre hasta llegar a sus muslos. Quinn los aparta y besa cada muslo, alza su cabeza para ver a Rachel quien respira rápidamente en total estado de excitación. La rubia agacha su cabeza y se da el lujo de tocar a Rachel como nadie más lo ha hecho, en su parte más intima.

Qui…nn- gime Rachel- Dios- dice la morena con la respiración agitada

Rachel arquea su espalda y siente una extraña sensación en la parte baja de su cuerpo. La morena no sabe qué hacer solo aferra sus manos en la cabeza de la rubia para guiar sus movimientos

Quinnnnnn- grita Rachel al llegar al clímax de su orgasmo

Quinn sube y llega a los labios de la morena, los cuales besa con pasión. Sus manos recorren el cuerpo de Rachel hasta sus muslos y Quinn se detiene un momento y le pregunta:

¿Estás segura?

Más que nunca – afirma Rachel antes de besar a la rubia de nuevo

Quinn llega a la entrada de Rachel e introduce uno de sus dedos, mira la expresión de dolor en el rostro de la morena pero aún así esta asiente con su cabeza y la rubia introduce otro dedo, Rachel dice- sigue. La rubia empieza a mover sus dedos adentro y hacia afuera con delicadeza mientras Rachel se acostumbra.

Rachel empieza a gemir cuando siente placer- Quiiinnn más rápido, más fuerte- la rubia sigue las instrucciones de la morena que se retuerce debajo de su cuerpo

Ahhhh…-gime Rachel

Si- dice la morena al sentir otro orgasmo y los labios de Quinn sobre los suyos

Quinn se recuesta al lado de Rachel mientras esta intenta respirar normalmente

Wow- dice la morena con un hilo de aire- eso fue…solo wow

Quinn se acerca y la besa tiernamente, el beso va escalando en pasión y la morena con una sonrisa pícara dice - lista para la segunda ronda- en un momento Rachel esta sobre la rubia mordiéndose el labio de forma provocativa para continuar la noche

A las 8:46 de la mañana siguiente, Quinn y Rachel siguen durmiendo cuando suena el teléfono de la diva

Mhmm- murmura Quinn más dormida que despierta- déjalo- dice la rubia aferrándose a la cintura de la morena

Quinn- dice Rachel- podrían ser mis padres debo contestar

La rubia utiliza la fuerza de sus brazos para girar a Rachel de modo que las dos quedan frente a frente y la llamada queda olvidada por completo

No estoy hablando del teléfono- dice Quinn con seriedad mirando fijamente a Rachel- quiero que dejes a Finn- aclara la rubia- quiero que termines con él- dice con firmeza


	6. Hiram

Capitulo 6: Hiram

_No estoy hablando del teléfono- dice Quinn con seriedad mirando fijamente a Rachel- quiero que dejes a Finn- aclara la rubia- quiero que termines con él- dice con firmeza_

Rachel está totalmente sorprendida ante las palabras de la rubia, la morena sabía que este dia llegaría pero no imaginaba que iba a ser tan pronto.

Quinn- dice Rachel- ¿podemos no hablar de esto ahora?- dice la morena evitando pronunciar el nombre de Finn

Pero tenemos que hablarlo Rachel, no podemos hacer como si tu relación con él no existiera- refuta la rubia

Ya lo sé-dice la morena- pero no hablemos de esto ahora, no después de la noche tan especial que hemos pasado, yo solo quiero pensar en ti, en nosotras- dicho esto Rachel besa a Quinn haciendo que olvide el tema, al menos por ahora

Después de una larga sesión de besos Quinn se separa de Rachel y se pone una bata

Hermosa, voy a hacer el desayuno, llama a tus padres, quizás están preocupados por ti- dice la rubia recordando la llamada

Rachel mira su teléfono celular y encuentra un mensaje de Finn que decía (_te extraño, baby_) la morena no podía evitar el sentimiento de culpa pero lo hecho hecho esta; y también habían dos llamada perdidas una de su padres Leroy otra de Mercedes, así que Rachel llama inmediatamente a su padre

_Hola papi_

_Hola Rachel ¿Cómo estás?, estábamos preocupados por ti- dice Leroy_

_Tranquilo papi, es solo que Quinn y yo nos acostamos tarde después de ver películas y comer palomitas por montones- miente la morena_

_Entonces ¿te divertiste?- pregunta Leroy_

_Como nunca- dice Rachel recordando los eventos previos_

_¿Cuándo regresas a casa?_

_En la tarde, Quinn me invito a comer, así que estaré un poco más con ella_

_Ok, Rachel te esperamos en casa al caer la tarde, ah y saluda a Quinn de nuestra parte, hasta luego hija_

_Hasta luego, papi_

Inmediatamente después Rachel llama a Mercedes

_Hola 'Cedes- dice la morena_

_Hola diva- responde Mercedes_

_Vi una llamada perdida tuya en mi celular y decidí llamarte lo más pronto posible_

_Si, es que ya regrese a Lima, y quería hablar contigo, Kurt está lejos en un paseo familiar y al parecer somos las únicas de New Directions en la ciudad_

_No, no somos las únicas, Quinn también está aquí- dice Rachel sin pensar_

_Ah sí- dice Mercedes con curiosidad- ¿has hablado con ella?_

_No…no solo la vi…. de lejos- la morena intenta deshacer su error _

_Entonces genial- dice mercedes- podríamos salir las tres a tomar un café o de compras que sé yo _

_Si, ya organizaremos algo- dice Rachel para salir del paso_

_OK Rachel, debes estar pendiente de tu celular, yo veré como arreglo algo, nos vemos_

_Está bien 'Cedes- nos estamos hablando- dice Rachel antes de colgar el teléfono_

Cinco minutos después aparece Quinn con una bandeja llena de frutas y jugo de naranja

Mis padres te mandan saludos- dice Rachel

Uhm- murmura la rubia antes de acercarse y besar a la morena en los labios

¿Qué hay en la bandeja?-pregunta Rachel con interés

Bueno, señorita para usted hoy tenemos kiwi, fresas, manzana, uvas y durazno- dice Quinn medio en broma

Se ve delicioso- dice la morena

Umm- dice Rachel al morder una fresa-hable con Mercedes-Quinn la mira de inmediato mientras saborea una rodaja de kiwi, la rubia no sabe que pensar de lo que Rachel acaba de decir

Dijo que regreso a lima y quiere verme- dice Rachel

Eso es genial- dice Quinn con poco entusiasmo

_Genial, lo que me faltaba ahora voy a pasar menos tiempo con Rachel- piensa Quinn_

Y no sé si hice mal, se me escapo decirle que tú también estabas aquí- dice la morena- y ahora quiere que salgamos las tres

Por mi no hay ningún problema- dice Quinn con tranquilidad

¿No?- pregunta Rachel con incredulidad

No, Rach, Mercedes también es mi amiga, así que no le veo problema a compartir un rato juntas- dice la rubia antes de morder la última fresa

Oye, no te comas las fresas, esa es la última- dice Rachel fingiendo seriedad

Si la quieres ven por ella- reta Quinn

Rachel gustosa lo acepta y termina besando los labios de la rubia.

Te quiero- murmura Rachel entre besos

Es la primera vez que Rachel expresa lo que siente en forma verbal y esto es reconfortante para Quinn, no muy a menudo escuchas decir te quiero de la persona más adorable del mundo.

Yo también te quiero- dice Quinn

Rachel se levanta de la cama y va al baño, después de un minuto sale hasta la puerta y dice:

No vienes conmigo-

La rubia acepta la invitación inmediatamente. Quinn abraza a Rachel por la espalda y besa su cuello mientras el agua cae sobre ellas. Rachel se gira y queda frente a la rubia, en un movimiento rápido Quinn la arrincona contra la pared y pone su muslo entre los de Rachel para comenzar a hacer fricción

Quinn- exhala Rachel, la rubia solo la besa desesperadamente y sigue con sus movimientos hasta que las dos llegan al clímax

Cada una se arregla y es entonces cuando Rachel lo nota, tiene un chupón en el cuello a la vista de cualquiera.

Quinn- dice Rachel un poco enojada- me puedes explicar ¿Qué es esto?- señala el chupón

Es un chupón- dice Quinn sin vergüenza y con tranquilidad

Como se supone que voy a cubrirlo, mis padres no pueden ver esto- dice la morena enfadada- estamos en verano, no tengo razones para usar una bufanda

Pues, usa maquillaje, acomoda tu pelo- dice Quinn con calma, intentando no reírse ante el dramatismo de Rachel

De todas formas Rachel lo nota y dice- y encima de todo te parece gracioso

No te compliques, hermosa-dice Quinn intentando acercarse pero Rachel la interrumpe

Que no me complique- responde Rachel aún mas enojada

Si no te compliques, no sé por qué haces un problema de algo tan simple- empieza a enojarse la rubia

Tan simple- repite Rachel

Si, tú armas un problema teniendo la solución en frente de ti- dice Quinn hablando del chupón pero sus palabras conllevan un significado más profundo

Las dos se miran fijamente hasta que Quinn decide hablar

Perdóname, no debí marcarte mucho menos sin pensar en las consecuencias- dice la rubia a modo de disculpa

_Solo quería que todo el mundo supiera que eres mía-piensa Quinn- y en realidad no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho_

No perdóname tú a mí, tienes razón, me sobresalte e hice un drama por nada- dice Rachel- no vale la pena pelear por una tontería

Te das cuenta que tuvimos nuestra primera pelea- dice Quinn- desde que empezamos…-la rubia no sabe como terminar la frase pues nunca le han dado un nombre a su relación

Si pero no peleemos más- dice Rachel

_Todo depende de ti y tus decisiones- piensa Quinn mientras abraza a la morena_

Pasan la tarde disfrutando de la compañía de la otra pero se dan cuenta que es hora de ir a casa y despedirse de la cabaña esa lugar mágico en el que Rachel se entrego a Quinn por primera vez

La rubia conduce hasta la casa de la morena y antes de bajar del auto se besan

No olvides que te quiero- dice Rachel

Yo te quiero más- dice Quinn entre besos

* * *

><p>Así se despiden y 20 minutos más tarde Quinn llega a su casa<p>

Hola má- saluda Quinn a su madre

Hola Quinnie- dice Judy- ¿Cómo te fue en la pijamada en casa de los Berry?

Quinn apenas si se acordaba de su mentira pero rápidamente invento algo

Muy bien má, me divertí mucho con Rachel y los señores Berry son muy agradables. Judy la mira un poco incrédula, sabe que su hija no le está diciendo la verdad pero no piensa presionarla, además se le ve muy feliz

Ok, hija- en media hora esta la cena- dice Judy cambiando de tema

* * *

><p>A eso de la media noche Rachel no puede dormir y le manda un mensaje a la rubia<p>

**No sé si estés despierta, sólo quiera decirte que te extraño xoxoxoxo :(**

Hiram estaba listo para ir a dormir hasta que ve una luz encendida que proviene de la habitación de Rachel, ya iba a apagar la luz creyendo que Rachel se había quedado dormida y lo había olvidado hasta que escucha algo y se queda detrás de la puerta sin que la morena note su presencia

Quinn no lo piensa dos veces y llama a la morena de inmediato

Hola hermosa, yo también te extraño- dice Quinn

No, yo te extraño más- refuta Rachel

Me hacen mucha falta tus besos y tus caricias- dice la rubia

_¿Por qué está hablando con Finn a estas horas?_ -Se pregunta Hiram, ya la iba a regañar hasta que escucha

A mí me hace falta el calor de tu cuerpo- dice Rachel- sentirte a mi lado, anoche fue la noche más especial de mi vida- Hiram abre la boca a más no poder pero aún no está seguro de lo que Rachel quiere decir, además anoche ella estaba con Quinn no con Finn

Como quisiera estar besándote, tener el placer de admirar cada parte de tu cuerpo y hacerte el amor una y otra vez- dice Quinn antes de morderse el labio

Quinn, te quiero- Rachel ya no se puede contener desde dijo las palabras la primera vez ahora salen de su boca cada vez que habla con la rubia- mi primera vez fue mágica y especial porque fue contigo, yo también quisiera estar haciendo el amor contigo

Hiram abrió los ojos como platos y puso una mano sobre su corazón, su hija no solo era posiblemente lesbiana o bisexual sino que había perdido su virginidad con Quinn, además según lo que estaba escuchando Rachel sonaba como la típica adolescente enamorada, y a todas estas Rachel no era novia de Finn. El padre de Rachel decidió no decir nada, Hiram y Leroy habían educado a Rachel para hablar abiertamente de sus sentimientos, así que ella tendría que hablarles cuando estuviera lista pero no sacaba la preocupación de su corazón.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente los Berry estaban desayunando tranquilamente hasta que Hiram pregunta de la nada.<p>

¿Qué hay de Finn?- pregunta Hiram sorprendiendo tanto a Rachel como a Leroy

Ehm, él está de vacaciones con su familia- responde Rachel

¿Y se ha comunicado contigo este verano?- sigue cuestionando Leroy

Pues…hablamos casi todos los días papá- dice Rachel nerviosa- ¿no entiendo por qué la pregunta?

Solo quiero saber si tu novio está pendiente de ti- responde Hiram ante la mirada fija de Leroy que sabe que su esposo algo trama

Si…si lo está- dice Rachel si mirar a los ojos de su padre, el pelo de Rachel se mueve un poco y Hiram puede ver el chupón en su cuello

¿Vas a salir hoy con Quinn?-vuelve a preguntar Hiram

Ehm... si...probablemente si- responde Rachel ante el interrogatorio de su padre

Son muy buenas amigas ¿no?- dice Hiram

Si… amigas- dice Rachel sin mirar un punto en particular sonrojándose un poco, cosa que no pasa desapercibida ante la mirada de Hiram que aún no entiende por qué su hija no les habla de su situación romántica actual

_Que le pasa a mi papá, será que sabe algo, no, no lo creo Quinn y yo hemos sido muy cuidadosas es imposible que sepa algo, pero aún así está haciendo demasiadas preguntas- piensa Rachel_

Rachel se salva de más cuestionamientos porque suena su celular

Disculpen es Quinn- dice Rachel mientras se retira de la mesa

_Hola hermosa-dice Quinn_

_Hola Quinn-dice la morena_

_¿Tienes planes para esta tarde?- dice Quinn de forma provocativa_

_No- responde Rachel en el mismo tono_

_Porque no vienes a mi casa y pasamos la tarde juntas- propone la rubia_

_Me parece perfecto allí estaré- dice la morena_

_Te quiero- se despide Quinn_

_Y yo a ti – dice Rachel antes de colgar el teléfono_

* * *

><p>La tarde llega rápido, más rápido de lo esperado<p>

Rachhh- la rubia gime de placer mientras Rachel está entre su piernas, momentos después se besan apasionadamente, están tan cansadas que deciden dormir un rato

La morena despierta sintiendo los labios de Quinn sobre su espalda, dejando en claro las intenciones de la rubia

Quinn- dice Rachel- no creo que mi cuerpo soporte un orgasmo más- dice la morena, aún cansada de las actividades previas. La rubia no le hace caso y continua besándola

Quinn- repite la morena

La rubia la gira y aprovecha para besar el vientre de Rachel, llegando hasta sus pezones. De pronto suena el celular de la diva

Quinn, para – dice Rachel totalmente excitada. La morena mira la pantalla y ve el número de su casa, sus padres la están llamando. La rubia hace caso omiso de la petición

Quinn, por favor- dice Rachel mientras arquea su espalda- sin darse cuenta el mensaje que le da a la rubia es un poco ambiguo

La morena no tiene de otra más que contestar el teléfono mientras Quinn sigue besándola sin remordimiento

_Hoooola papi-dice Rachel_

_Hola Rachel ¿Dónde estás? Porque en casa no estás- dice Hiram un poco enojado_

Quinn muerde sutilmente unos de sus pezones y Rachel tiene que morder sus labios para contener sus gemidos de placer

_En casa de Quinn- dice Rachel_

_Ya deberías estar en casa, ¿sabes qué hora es?_

_Lo siento papi, se me paso el tiempo- dice Rachel agitada, Quinn masajea su clítoris con la yema de su dedos mientras besa su cuello_

_¿Por qué estas agitada?- pregunta Hiram, aunque se imagina la respuesta real_

_Porque deje el celular en la cocina y me tuve que correr para alcanzarlo- dice Rachel tratando de sonar lo más normal posible_

_OK, te espero en casa a más tardar en media hora- dice Hiram con seriedad_

_Listo, papi nos vemos- dice Rachel antes de colgar_

Qui…- dice Rachel antes que sus labios fueran atacados por los de la rubia

La morena desea tanto a la rubia que se deja llevar por la pasión y pierde la noción del tiempo

Mierda- dice Rachel mirando el reloj- ya debería estar en mi casa y ni siquiera estoy vestida

Quédate- le pide Quinn al verla levantarse rápidamente de la cama

No puedo Quinn –dice la morena- mi papá me pidió, prácticamente me exigió estar en casa y mejor me voy antes de que me castiguen y no te pueda verte más – dice Rachel mientras se pone la ropa, la rubia se pone su pijama y la acompaña hasta la puerta.

Te quiero- dice la rubia

Yo también- se besan rápidamente, la morena toma el auto y se va en dirección a su casa pasando desapercibida la atenta mirada de Judy que llega en su auto y ha visto toda la escena

Judy entra a la casa y le dice a Quinn:

La próxima vez invitas a Rachel a cenar- dice Judy con picardía


	7. Perdóname

Capitulo 7: Perdóname

Tal como Rachel lo había predicho su papá la castigo con una semana sin salir de casa por llegar tarde, aunque la morena pataleo e hizo puchero, su padre se mantuvo firme ante su decisión. Pero eso no evito que siguiera viendo a Quinn, ya que los padres de la morena trabajan casi todo el día, la rubia aprovechaba cada oportunidad para ir a la casa de los Berry y pasar tiempo con Rachel, a veces veían películas, comían juntas, hablaban de su vidas y poco a poco se iban conociendo más, eso sí sin dejar de lado los abrazos, los besos, las caricias y la parte favorita de la rubia hacer el amor, prácticamente Rachel y Quinn estaban en luna de miel y todo parecía perfecto. Quinn quería hablar de la situación pero al mismo tiempo estaba asustada porque tenía miedo de lo que la morena pudiera decir, así que solo se limito a disfrutar de su compañía, aprovechando su tiempo con ella, los problemas vendrían después, algunas veces tardan pero siempre llegan.

* * *

><p>Mercedes había arreglado todo para la reunión de las tres chicas en el café Lima pero Quinn no pudo asistir pues tenía un compromiso previo con su madre así que solo se encontraron Rachel y Mercedes<p>

Hola diva-dice Mercedes- te extrañe

Hola 'Cedes- dice Rachel- yo también te extrañe- dice mientras se abrazan

Te tengo noticias- dice Mercedes emocionada, no puede aguantarlo más, debe decírselo a alguien- Sam y yo, somos novios

¿Qué?- pregunta la morena emocionada- pero ¿Cómo paso? Que yo sepa ustedes solo eran amigos

Pues estuvimos juntos durante una parte de las vacaciones de verano y las cosas se dieron- dice Mercedes embelesada- no sabes lo feliz que estoy

_Con Quinn las cosas también se dieron durante el verano- piensa Rachel rápidamente- muchas cosas_

Wow, eso es genial 'Cedes- dice Rachel-de verdad estoy muy feliz por ti

Bueno y cuéntame ¿Qué has hecho en verano?- pregunta Mercedes con curiosidad

Pues nada fuera de lo normal- responde Rachel- tome unas clases de teatro, escogí algunas de las canciones que podríamos usar para las seccionales y pues he salido de vez en cuando con mis padres, eso es todo- miente la morena

Debe ser muy difícil estar lejos de Finn- dice Mercedes- no hace nada se reconciliaron y él se tuvo que ir de viaje, según lo que me conto Kurt, lo del viaje era algo que venían planeando desde hace tiempo para compartir en familia.

Si, es cierto- dice Rachel tratando de evitar a toda costa el tema de Finn

Hable con Kurt esta mañana y me dijo que Finn lo tenía desesperado que no hace más sino hablar de ti, ¿Qué donde estará Rachel? ¿Será que me extraña tanto como yo a ella? Y ese tipo de cosas, pero eso es bueno- dice mercedes- lo tienes loquito de amor por ti. Es genial las dos estamos enamoradas de nuestros chicos y nuestro amor es correspondido.

_Finn, Quinn, Quinn, Finn, Finn, Quinn, Quinn, Finn, Finn, Quinn, Quinn, Finn, Finn, Quinn, Quinn, Finn, Finn, Quinn, Quinn, Finn, Finn, Quinn, Quinn, Finn, Finn, Quinn, Quinn, Finn, Finn, Quinn, Quinn, Finn, Finn, Quinn, Quinn, Finn, Finn, Quinn, Quinn, Finn, Finn, Quinn, Quinn, Finn- eso era todo en lo que podía pensar Rachel en ese momento, sin querer Mercedes la había hecho estrellarse con la realidad, estaba haciéndole daño a dos de las personas que más quería en el mundo y en el proceso se estaba lastimando a sí misma_

Si, es genial- dice la morena sin mucha emoción pero Mercedes esta es su propia nube así que no se da cuenta. Las chicas toman su café mientras hablan de sus actividades de verano, después de una más o menos una hora se despiden y cada quien se va en dirección a su casa.

La noche fue larga para Rachel no pudo dormir, faltaba exactamente una semana para el inicio de clases y sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión, no era justo para ninguno de los tres seguir en ese triangulo amoroso. Después de mucho pensarlo y analizarlo, la morena llego a una decisión, lo que pensó, sería mejor para todos, solo tendría que comunicarles los detalles a Quinn y a Finn

* * *

><p>El castigo había terminado así que la morena fue a casa de Quinn en la tarde sin avisarle y decidida a hablar con la rubia<p>

Suena el timbre de la mansión Fabray

Quinn está sola en casa, va a hacia la puerta, ve por la mirilla y se sorprende gratamente al ver a Rachel detrás de la puerta.

Hola Quinn- dice Rachel con un poco de nervios

Hola, Hermosa- dice Quinn y a la morena se le parte el corazón al escuchar esas palabras- no esperaba verte tan pronto

Si, perdón Quinn, por no avisarte que venía, pero es que necesito verte, necesito h…, uhm- Rachel es interrumpida por un beso de la rubia

Yo también necesitaba verte, no sabes cómo te extrañado- dice Quinn entre besos, la rubia agarra a Rachel de la cintura y la lleva al interior de la casa todo esto sin dejar de besarla. Sin darse cuenta como la morena tiene sus piernas aferradas las caderas de Quinn, quien la lleva por el pasillo hasta su habitación.

Sé que nunca te lo he dicho- dice Quinn-pero me fascinan tus piernas- dice la rubia mientras acaricia con delicadeza las piernas de Rachel

Rachel sabe que no debería continuar con esto, que ha ido a casa de Quinn para hablar de lo que está pasando, su relación con Quinn y con Finn pero le es inevitable caer rendida ante los besos de la rubia, esos besos que la hacen estremecer.

La ropa empezaba a desaparecer y en un movimiento rápido Quinn y Rachel estaban en la cama. La rubia solo quería sentir el cuerpo de la morena junto al suyo, entregarse la una a la otra una vez más y así sucedió. Pero podía notar que Rachel estaba algo rara, el fervor de sus besos era diferente como si fuera la última vez que estuvieran juntas, la rubia lo dejo pasar pensando que solo eran imaginaciones suyas.

Quinn estaba agotada y solo quería acurrucarse con Rachel unos minutos más, de repente la morena la tomo del cuello y empezó a besarla con mucha delicadeza hasta que el beso se volvió más apasionado y la rubia sentía que Rachel se le estaba comiendo la boca a besos, todo iba muy bien hasta Quinn sintió que Rachel lloraba durante aquel beso.

¿Qué pasa hermosa?- le pregunta Quinn preocupada

Yo…yo…- titubea Rachel

Rachel se levanta de la cama y empieza a vestirse, Quinn no sabe qué hacer, también se viste y no puede negar sentirse contrariada por la actitud de la morena

Por favor, Rach- dice la rubia- dime qué pasa- Quinn se acerca a Rachel y limpia las lágrimas de su rostro con su dedo pulgar

Quinn, esto está mal, yo…yo no debí, no debimos- dice Rachel entre sollozos

Rachel- dice Quinn consternada- podrías ser mas especifica, no entiendo de qué me estás hablando

No es obvio Quinn, estoy hablando de esto- la morena señala entre las dos- nuestra relación, mi relación con Finn

Quinn siente que le ha caído un baldado de agua encima, este es el momento donde todo se define, llego la hora de apostar, todo o nada.

Y no creas que no me doy cuenta- continua Rachel- probablemente todos saldremos lastimados de alguna forma

Hermosa, yo…- dice Quinn

Déjame terminar- le pide Rachel- después de mucho pensarlo y tratar de descifrar lo que siento, he tomado una decisión

¿Y qué es lo que sientes Rachel?- pregunta Quinn

Yo te quiero y mucho pero también quiero a Finn, los sentimientos hacia el no desaparecieron por que estuviera lejos y no puedo negar que me confundiste y pusiste mi mundo de cabeza, yo siento algo muy fuerte por ti pero no puedo seguir haciéndonos daño, tenemos que volver a la realidad y cuando comience la escuela todo será my distinto y no- dice Rachel pero Quinn la interrumpe

Sí, todo será muy distinto, porque pasaremos los pasillos agarradas de la mano, porque le podre decir al mundo entero lo mucho que te quiero, solo dame una oportunidad Rach.- dice la rubia demostrando su vulnerabilidad- mi madre lo sabe- agrega Quinn y la morena la mira sorprendida a más no poder- y me acepta yo soy capaz de luchar contra el mundo por ti- Rachel no puede contener sus lagrimas, Quinn se acerca y la besa tiernamente, en un principio la morena se deja llevar pero al darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo se aleja de Quinn

No, Quinn, no- dice Rachel negando con la cabeza- no puedo seguir cayendo por tus besos y tus caricias, que no entiendes que me confunden más- después de una corta pausa Rachel dice- esto debe terminar

¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Rach?- pregunta Quinn totalmente frágil ante lo que escucha – yo te quiero- le grita- yo te a...dice la rubia antes de la interrupción de la morena

No lo digas- le suplica Rachel entre llanto- por favor. Crees que no me doy cuenta, lo sé desde hace tiempo y por eso me duele aún mas, hacer esto- las lágrimas caen libremente por el rostro de Rachel y ahora también Quinn está llorando

¿Entonces por qué lo haces?- pregunta Quinn desesperada- ¿Por qué lo escogiste a él?

No escogí a Finn- dice Rachel y la rubia ve una luz de esperanza- pero tampoco voy a estar contigo, esta situación no es justa para nadie, todos vamos a sufrir y pienso que lo mejor es que cada quien tome su camino, porque de alguna forma nosotros tres siempre terminamos haciéndonos daño y yo ya no puedo soportarlo más

¿Y todo lo que vivimos qué?-pregunta Quinn- vas a botarlo a la basura- le reclama- tú te entregaste a mí, a mí- grita Quinn- tan poco te importo- llora Quinn. Rachel se acerca, la abraza y dice- esa fue una de las noches más felices de mi vida y me entregue a ti, porque siento muchas cosas por ti, yo te quiero, pero esta relación debe terminar- dice entre sollozos- por favor perdóname- sin más Rachel sale corriendo de la habitación dejando a una Quinn devastada porque su peor temor ahora se ha hecho realidad.

Te amo- le grita Quinn a Rachel

La morena escucha el grito de la rubia, sale de la mansión Fabray y recuesta su espalda contra la puerta principal

Yo también te amo- susurra Rachel para sí misma, ojala hubiera podido decirle esas palabras a Quinn, pero eso solamente haría todo aún más difícil.

* * *

><p>En unos veinte minutos Rachel llega a casa, en el garaje esta el auto de Leroy así que su padre está en casa. La morena entra corriendo ante la atenta mirada de su padre, ni siquiera lo saluda, llega a su habitación y cierra la puerta con seguro, se recuesta en la cama y abraza a Charlie con todas sus fuerzas.<p>

La perdí- dice Rachel llorando mientras sostiene al leoncito

Hiram llega una hora más tarde y saluda a su esposo

Hola 'Roy- dice Hiram

Hola Amor ¿Qué tal tu dia?- pregunta Hiram

Pues bien hasta hace un momento- responde Leroy y Hiram se hace el indignado- no lo digo por ti, estoy preocupado por Rachel, no sé qué le pasa llego corriendo, se encerró en su habitación y ni siquiera me saludo ¿Habrá peleado con Finn o con Quinn?- supone Leroy

_Quizás con los dos- piensa Hiram_

* * *

><p>Unas cuantas horas después Judy Fabray llega a su casa y todas las luces están apagadas lo que es extraño ya que es de noche y Quinn debe estar en casa, aunque pensándolo bien también podría estar en casa de los Berry visitando a Rachel. Judy se sorprende al pasar por la habitación de Quinn y escuchar su llanto. La señora Fabray abre la puerta y encuentra su hija en posición fetal, se preocupa e inmediatamente pregunta:<p>

¿Qué pasa Quinn?- Quinn apenas se voltea ve a su madre y sale corriendo a sus brazos

Me dejo… mamá, Rachel… me dejo- dice la rubia entre sollozos mientras la abraza. A Judy le parte el corazón ver a su hija en ese estado, pero en realidad no hay nada que pueda hacer más que brindarle su apoyo y ayudarla a pasar estos momentos difíciles.

¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?- pregunta Quinn sorprendiendo a su madre- te… necesito… más que nunca. En ese momento Judy recuerda las veces cuando Quinn era pequeña y tenía pesadillas, ella salía corriendo a la habitación de sus padres en busca de protección y aunque a Russell no le hacía mucha gracia su Judy siempre estaba ahí para ella.

Por supuesto que sí- dice Judy abrazando a su hija con todo el cariño- tú siempre puedes contar conmigo


	8. La Orquídea Rosa

Capitulo 8: La Orquídea Rosa

Judy estaba preocupada habían pasado ya tres días desde que Rachel rompió con Quinn y la rubia seguía en estado de depresión, no salía de su habitación, prácticamente no comía, sólo lo hacía cuando Judy la obligaba y a pesar que Judy estaba ayudando a su hija lo que más podía, no era suficiente. La señora Fabray vio un rayo de esperanza cuando Santana y Brittany volvieron de sus viajes durante las vacaciones de verano, las chicas llamaban preguntando por Quinn e incluso iban a la mansión Fabray pero nada daba resultado, la rubia se negaba a ver o hablar con cualquier persona que no fuera su madre.

Judy va a la habitación de su hija para ver como esta y la encuentra recostada en la cama con un motón de pañuelos sucios a su alrededor.

Quinn- dice Judy preocupada

Ahora no mamá- responde la rubia de mala gana

Judy suspira- Quinnie, Santana, Brittany e incluso Mercedes han estado buscándote, te llaman, vienen a casa y tú no tienes la decencia de atenderlas, ellas son tus amigas, tus mejores amigas y no entienden porque las estas evitando- Judy se acerca a la cama- yo entiendo que lo que te paso con Rachel te duele mucho…

¡No mamá!- interrumpe Quinn- no quiero hablar, mucho menos de Rachel, por favor- le suplica la rubia

Está bien- dice Judy- pero tienes que salir de esta habitación, no sé da una vuelta, visita a tus amigas, no me gusta verte encerrada todo el día- con esto Judy sale de la habitación y deja a Quinn en la misma posición.

Yo en realidad pensaba que íbamos a estar juntas-piensa Quinn- aún no lo entiendo, después de todo lo que vivimos…y…y simplemente no le importo, no le importo lo mucho que la quiero, no le importo mi amor.

En ese momento el dolor que siente la rubia es reemplazado por ira, no contra Rachel sin o contra sí misma por permitirse enamorarse de la morena. Desde el comienzo las dos sabían que lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal, que probablemente todos saldrían lastimados pero nunca pensó sentirse como si le arrancaran el corazón.

Ya era suficiente, no más, basta de llorar y sentir lástima de sí misma, así no era Quinn Fabray, las mujeres Fabray siempre salían adelante ante las adversidades y esta vez no sería la excepción.

La rubia se levanto de la cama con decisión, empieza tendiendo la cama, recoge la basura, organiza su closet y la habitación queda como nueva. Quinn se da un baño refrescante, saca ropa de su closet y se alista para salir a la calle, necesita aire fresco, distraerse, y dejar de amargarse la vida pensando en Rachel todo el tiempo.

La señora Fabray se sorprende al ver a su hija lista para salir de casa

¡Quinn!- dice Judy – ¿a dónde vas?

La rubia se voltea y le dice- sabes mamá, lo pensé bien y tienes toda la razón, aunque no esté en mi mejor momento, no debo alejarme del mundo, mucho menos de mis amigas, así que voy a visitar a Santana y Brittany

Qué bien hija- dice Judy contenta al ver que su hija hace un avance

Quizá hagamos una pijamada no sé, tenemos que ponernos al día y yo tengo que aprovechar cada oportunidad que tenga para de de pensar en ella- dice la rubia evitando pronunciar el nombre de Rachel- así que no te preocupes si no llego a casa esta noche

Quinn toma las llaves de su auto y sale de casa, no sin antes despedirse de su madre y darle un abrazo. Quinn le mintió a su madre en realidad no sabe a dónde ir, por un momento pensó ir a ver a Rachel pero desecho rápidamente esa idea al recordar las palabras de la morena unos días atrás; definitivamente no estaba de humor para soportar a Santana y lo más probable sería que Brittany estuviera con ella; ni hablar de ir con Mercedes, quien debe saber cada detalle de los gleeks y lo que menos quería en ese momento era saber algo de Finn, aunque las culpables e que estuvieran en esa situación eran ella y Rachel, Quinn no podía negar los celos que sentía de solo pensar que Rachel podría estar junto a alguien más, en especial Finn

Sin darse cuenta la rubia pasa en frente de la casa de Rachel y no puede evitar mirar hacia la habitación de la morena, la luz estaba encendida, su morena estaba allí, en la habitación donde habían estado juntas tantas veces haciendo el amor, recorriendo su cuerpo, diciéndose cuanto se querían, lo recodaba como si hubiera sido ayer, se le aguaron los ojos y las lágrimas cayeron sobre sus mejillas una vez más. Pero Quinn había tomado una decisión, no más lágrimas, con sus manos quito las lágrimas de su rostro.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la casa Berry<p>

Rachel- grita Hiram desde las escaleras- es hora de cenar

Diez minutos después

Rachel-repite Hiram con más fuerza- esta situación se acaba aquí, han pasado días, apenas si comes y no nos quieres decir que es lo que te pasa, lo menos que puedes hacer es comer con nosotros

La morena sale de su habitación con Charlie entre sus brazos y se sienta a la mesa. Sus padres notan que ha estado llorando por sus ojos rojos y ese peluche debe tener algo especial por la forma en que Rachel se aferra a él.

A mitad de la cena Leroy no puede soportar más el silencio y la preocupación al ver el estado en que se encuentra su hija

¿Qué pasa Rachel?- pregunta Leroy con firmeza pero la morena no dice nada, mientras tanto Hiram permanece atento a las reacciones de su hija

¿Peleaste con Finn?-pregunta Leroy con sutileza, la morena no responde verbalmente solo niega con la cabeza

¿Es por Quinn?- esta vez Leroy va en la dirección correcta y se da cuenta de ello ya que al mencionar el nombre de la rubia a Rachel se le ponen los ojos llorosos y sus padres observan las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas con un llanto silencioso

¿Dejaron de ser amigas? ¿Es por eso que Quinn no ha venido a verte estos días?- pregunta Leroy

Fue mi culpa- dice Rachel en un susurro casi inaudible

Pero tenía que hacerlo, era lo correcto- continua Rachel dejando a sus padres más confundidos

Rachel, por favor habla con nosotros- dice Hiram en tono amable

La perdí- dice Rachel sintiéndose vulnerable

Si discutiste o peleaste con Quinn, solo debes hablarlo con ella y veras que todo se solucionara- dice Leroy

No, esta vez, no- dice Rachel aferrándose a Charlie, cosa que llama la atención de Hiram

¿Y ese peluche? – pregunta Hiram-No lo había visto antes

Me lo dio Quinn- dice Rachel entre sollozos- se llama Charlie

Rachel, dinos lo que pasa en realidad- exige Hiram

Solo discutimos y nos distanciamos- miente la morena

¡Rachel!- Hiram alza la voz sorprendiendo a la morena y a Leroy

Es la verdad- vuelve a mentir Rachel

¿No hay algo más?- pregunta Hiram

No- responde Rachel

Nunca creí ver el dia en que mi hija me mintiera a la cara- dice Hiram enojado

¿De qué hablas?- pregunta Leroy asombrado por la actitud de su esposo

Yo creía que confiabas en nosotros, tú sabes que siempre te vamos a apoyar- dice Hiram mirando a su hija

¿Por qué dices eso Hiram?-pregunta Leroy

Pues resulta que nuestra hija, mantenía o mantiene, no lo sé, una relación romántica con Quinn- dice Hiram dejando a Rachel y Leroy con los ojos abiertos como platos

Papá- dice Rachel

No lo niegues- dice Hiram- una noche sin querer te escuche hablando con ella por teléfono y me mantuve callado todo este tiempo, esperando que tu hablaras con nosotros cuando estuvieras lista, ni siquiera se lo dije a tu padre y no me voy a quedar sentado sin hacer nada mientras te lamentas todo el día en tu habitación y no nos dices la verdad sobre lo que te pasa

Papá –le suplica Rachel- de verdad, no era intención mentirles o lastimarlos pero mi relación con Quinn…- empieza a decir la morena pero se derrumba al escuchar el nombre de la rubia salir de sus labios

Toda esta situación empezó cuando Quinn y yo fuimos a la feria estatal- dice Rachel y Hiram recuerda a su hija pidiéndole permiso para salir esa noche- allí ella gano a Charlie para mí- dice la morena mientras abraza a su leoncito- y me hizo enfrentar mi miedo a las alturas- dice Rachel sorprendiendo a sus padres que han hecho hasta lo imposible por ayudarla a superar su miedo- subimos a la rueda Ferris y…y… yo la besé

¿Pero tú no eres o eras novia de Finn?- pregunta Leroy confundido

Si, es por eso que todo empezó mal yo lo inicie, yo soy la responsable de todo este desastre

Ella y yo comenzamos a salir y cada vez pasábamos más tiempo juntas, las cosas se fueron dando un día me dijo que me quería- dice Rachel llorando libremente- yo también la quiero, pero esta Finn y los tres nos hemos hecho demasiado daño ya, esto no es justo para nadie

¿Entonces Finn no sabe nada?- pregunta Hiram

No- responde Rachel- pero voy a terminar con él cuando regresemos a clases, es algo que debo hacer cara a cara

¿No entiendo, los quieres a los dos?- pregunta Leroy

No les voy a negar que en un principio estaba muy confundida pero todo lo que ha pasado me ha servido para aclarar mis sentimientos. Yo quiero a Finn, pero estoy enamorada de Quinn, tan enamorada que siento que dejarla ir fue uno de los peores errores de mi vida, ella estaba dispuesta a todo, me dijo que me ama, papá y no sabes cuánto tuve que contener para no decírselo también, porque yo sé que terminar era necesario y diciéndole eso solo lograría confundirla más- dice Rachel lanzándose a los brazos de Leroy, quien le brindo sus hombro para llorar

Recupérala- le aconseja Leroy – si tanto la quieres, lucha por estar con ella porque hasta ahora le estás haciendo pensar que no la amas

Rachel lo mira mortificada pero no dice nada, abraza a sus padres y sube a su habitación aún tiene mucho que pensar y aún más cosas por hacer.

* * *

><p>Una media hora después<p>

Quinn no sabe cómo pero llego una discoteca, La Orquídea Rosa, ese era el nombre en letrero, era de suponer que habrían muchos latinos además de la posibilidad de entrar sin siquiera presentar una tarjeta de identificación y en esos momentos de amargura lo que la rubia mas necesitaba era un buen trago de alcohol.

La rubia toma asiento cerca de la barra y ordena un margarita y luego otro y otro hasta que perdió la cuenta, ya se sentía muy mareada, tanto que casi se cae de la silla, hace mucho tiempo que no tomaba alcohol así que esta reacción era de esperarse.

Cuidado, Rubia- dice un chico latino, de piel morena, casi rapado que vestía jeans, zapatos de hip hop,y una camiseta del Gran Combo- no es bueno que estés así en un lugar como este, no falta el aprovechado que se quiera sobrepasar- dice el chico mirando de reojo a otro chico que miraba a Quinn desde hace un rato

Quinn lo mira de forma sospechosa

Ah, perdón- dice el chico- no me he presentado, yo soy Leonardo Martínez pero todos me llaman Leo

Leo se dirige al barman y le pregunta por un preparado especial para bajar la embriaguez de la rubia. Leo toma el vaso y se lo entrega a Quinn- creo que lo necesitas- dice el chico

¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?-pregunta Quinn

No tienes porque- dice Leo- pero si tienes problemas el alcohol no es la solución, quizá lo que necesitas es expresarte y que mejor forma de hacerlo que con el baile, tomate esto te sentirás mejor

Quinn no sabe porque pero Leo le inspira confianza, así que la rubia toma el preparado, sabía horrible pero el efecto fue inmediato, ya no se sentía mareada y extrañamente ya no se sentía enojada

Gracias, por tu ayuda- dice Quinn

De nada- dice Leo quien amaga como si fuera a irse pero se da la vuelta y pregunta- ¿Señorita, me concedería usted esta pieza?

Al fondo se escucha la canción Abre que Voy de Los Van Van

No soy muy buena bailando – dice Quinn

Solo déjate llevar- le responde Leo

La canción sigue y al principio a la rubia le cuesta cogerle el paso al ritmo pero Leo la guía y Quinn terminaba bailando mucho mejor de lo que se esperaba

Wow, nunca en mi vida había bailado salsa así, eso estuvo genial- dice la rubia mientras ella y Leo se acercan de nuevo a la barra

Quinn y Leo conversaban de todo y nada, la rubia se sentía muy bien con el chico y no podía negar que era lindo, además su amabilidad y gentileza le daban puntos extra

Leo ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunta una chica y la atención de Quinn se va de inmediato hacia la hermosa figura enfrente de ella, una morena con la piel bañada por el sol, casi de su estatura, pelo negro liso, un rostro perfecto con una mirada profunda y unos labios muy sensuales y provocativos. La rubia no lo podía negar se sentía atraída hacia la chica, mucho, quizás demasiado.

Lo importante es que estoy aquí- responde Leo pero la chica no le presta atención, ella y Quinn se miran fijamente y chico alza la ceja- oh, perdón, donde están mis modales esta noche- dice el chico- Ángela, ella es…-dice Leo quien aún no sabe el nombre de la rubia

Quinn Fabray- dice la rubia sin despegar su mirada de la morena y extendiendo su mano

Yo soy Ángela Santos- dice la chica estrechando la mano de Quinn- tienes unos ojos hermosos- se le escapa a la chica sin pensar

Gracias- dice Quinn con una sonrisa coqueta- tu eres muy, muy linda- dice la rubia mirando a la chica de arriba abajo que iba con una blusa esqueleto y una falda de jean ajustada

Empieza a sonar Rain Over Me y Leo aprovecha esta oportunidad para romper la tensión en el ambiente

Uy, esta canción me encanta- dice el chico- vamos a bailar- y antes de que puedan protestarlas chicas están en la pista de baile.

Tan solo con los primeros movimientos de Ángela, a la rubia le gusta más la chica, se mueve tan natural, como si interpretara el ritmo de la música; el show ante los ojos de la rubia es sensacional, Leo la saca de su ensueño, bailan los tres y Quinn se divierte como nunca

En un remix la canción pasa a Give me Everything Tonight. Leo se entretiene bailando con una pelirroja es así como Ángela y Quinn terminan bailando en pareja

"_Grab somebody sexy, tell'em hey give me everything tonight_"- le susurra la latina a Quinn y la rubia le sigue el juego gustosa

"_Excuse me but I might drink a little more than I should tonight_

_And I might take you home with me if I could tonight_

Quinn acerca todo su cuerpo contra el de la chica mientras suena la letra de la canción y acerca sus labios, lo suficiente como para rozarlos con el cuello de Ángela

_And baby, I'ma make you feel so good tonight_

'_Cause we might not get a tomorrow"_

* * *

><p>Sin darse cuenta llegan las 5 de la mañana, la rubia no se había divertido así desde hace mucho. Ya estaban saliendo del bar, Quinn no se pudo despedir de Leo porque desapareció con la pelirroja y ya era hora de ir a casa.<p>

La pase _muy _bien contigo- dice Quinn de forma coqueta

Yo también- dice Ángela en el mismo tono

Quizá, debería irme- dice la rubia mirando a la chica pero sin hacer ningún movimiento para marcharse

Sí, pero antes- dice la latina antes de lanzarse a los labios de Quinn y besarla de forma apasionada hasta que el oxigeno se vuelve una necesidad y siguen besándose lentamente

Dame tu número- susurra Quinn

Ángela sonríe y dice- dejémoselo al destino quizá si nos volvemos a encontrar sea una señal- sin más la chica se va dejando a Quinn con una sonrisa en los labios para después mordérselos mientras la observa alejarse

La rubia sube a su auto y se dirige a casa, su madre aún sigue dormida y no se da cuenta de su regreso. Quinn se cambia y se recuesta en la cama, es en ese momento que se da cuenta que en todo el tiempo que estuvo con Leo y Ángela no pensó en Rachel, quizá esa era la señal.

* * *

><p><strong>Escogí el nombre orquídea rosa porque representa la seducción y la sensualidad además la orquídea es un símbolo patrio de mi país.<strong>

**Canciones:**

**Los Van Van – Abre que voy (youtube/watch?v=DbOAuk4QNhg)**

**Pitbull – Rain Over Me ft. Marc Anthony (youtube/watch?v=SmM0653YvXU&ob=av3e)**

**Pitbull – Give Everything Tonight ft. ****Ne- Yo, Afrojack, Nayer (youtube/watch?v=EPo5wWmKEaI)**

**Gracias por los reviews, las alertas y los favoritos, espero les siga gustando la historia**


	9. Tu Boca

Capitulo 9: Tu boca

El tiempo paso rápido y con él llego el primer de e regreso a clases. Aunque la mayoría no lo admitía todos estaban muy contentos de reencontrarse con sus amigos.

Quinn llega directamente a su casillero y se encuentra con Brittany y Santana vestidas de animadoras

Hola Q- dice Brittany con una sonrisa antes de abrazar a la rubia

Hola Brittany- saluda Quinn- Hola San

Ahora si quieres hablar con nosotras, después que estuviste evitándonos todo el verano- dice Santana cruzándose de brazos

Quinn se siente culpable y miente para no dar detalles de su vida personal y no herir a sus amigas- lo siento es que estaba enferma y no quería contagiarlas

Ve a otro lado con tu mierda Q- dice Santana- no nos trates como estúpidas, sólo dinos la verdad, que no querías vernos

San- la regaña Brittany

Únete de nuevos a las animadoras- dice Brittany con una sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado- nosotras ya estamos de vuelta en el equipo, sólo nos hace falta nuestra capitana estrella

Estoy muy contenta por ustedes- dice Quinn con sinceridad- se que ser animadoras es su pasión, pero eso ya no lo es para mí- las tres chicas escuchan la campana para la primera clase y sin decir más, Quinn se va a su clase de historia

* * *

><p>Al mismo tiempo en la entrada del colegio<p>

Hola diva- dice Mercedes

Hola 'Cedes- dice Rachel

¿Dónde están Finn y Kurt?- pregunta la morena

Kurt me mando un mensaje diciendo que están retasados, según él Finn durmió más de la cuenta- dice Mercedes

Ah, ya- responde la morena sin interés, sabe que tiene que hablar con el chico pero no lo quiere ver, no aún. Ahora está preocupada por encontrar a cierta rubia y saber cómo esta pero la campana suena y deben ir a clases, quizá en una de ellas se encuentre con Quinn

* * *

><p>Transcurren las primeras clases del día y Quinn y Rachel no se encuentran. Ya era la hora del almuerzo y todos los gleeks, incluyendo a Blaine y con excepción de Quinn están en la mesa, esta es la primera vez que Finn ve a su novia desde la vacaciones de verano así que se sentó a su lado, puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Rachel se acerco un poco y la beso dando un espectáculo a medio colegio justo cuando Quinn entraba a la cafetería.<p>

Después del beso, Rachel y Quinn cruzan miradas y la morena podía ver la decepción en el rostro de la rubia. Quinn a al ver la escena da media vuelta y sale de la cafetería, provocando las reacciones de los gleeks

¿Qué le pasa a Quinn?- pregunta Artie

No lo sé, quizá le molesta la relación entre Finn y Rachel- dice Tina

Después de todo Finn la dejo por Rachel- agrega Puck

Ya basta, podemos hablar de otra cosa- dice Rachel ofuscada

Unos diez minutos después cada quien estaba inmerso en sus conversaciones mientras la morena solo pretendía escuchar, en un momento Rachel le dice a Finn que necesita ir al baño, la morena se excusa con el grupo y se retira de la mesa

Rachel estaba buscando a Quinn por todas partes pero no la encontraba hasta que se rindió y finalmente fue al baño del segundo piso y fue allí cuando la vio mirándose al espejo de forma pensativa, no había nadie más así que podían hablar libremente

Quinn- dice Rachel para llamar la atención de la rubia que aún no la ha visto

Quinn ¿Cómo…estás?- pregunta la morena acercándose a la rubia

No- dice Quinn con firmeza- no te acerques más- con esto hiere a la morena- tu tomaste una decisión y yo estoy respetándola, ahora no me fuerces a verte y hablarte como las amigas que nunca fuimos

Pero Quinn…yo- dice Rachel pero Quinn la interrumpe

Que no ves que me hace daño verte…con él- dice la rubia enojada. Después cruzar una intensa mirada con la morena la rubia decide irse pero la mano de Rachel la detiene. La rubia suspira al sentir el contacto

Rachel- dice Quinn antes de girar y quedar frente a la morena

Antes me decías hermosa- dice Rachel acercándose cada vez más a Quinn

No me lo hagas más difícil- dice la rubia muy cerca de los labios de Rachel; ya estaban a punto de besarse cuando escuchan la perilla de la puerta y se alejan la una de la otra

Aquí estas- dice Tina- Finn está preocupado por ti y me pidió que te buscara en los baños.- Es en ese momento que la asiática nota la presencia de Quinn

Hola Quinn- dice Tina

Hola y adiós- dice Quinn, quien sale del baño no sin antes mirar a Rachel por última vez

¿Qué le pasa?- le pregunta Tina a la morena

No lo sé- responde Rachel mientras salen del baño

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en los pasillos del William McKinley High School<p>

El señor Schue está preocupado por el glee club ya que necesitan más miembros para participar en las competencias y así conseguir más financiamiento por parte del colegio

Will caminaba por los pasillos hasta que paso por el salón d coro, le pareció oír música, específicamente salsa. El profesor estaba extrañado por eso ya que la primera reunión del glee club seria hasta el martes y el salón de coro sólo lo utilizaba New Directions, así que decidió encontró a una pareja de chicos bailando diría él, de forma profesional pero nunca los había visto en el colegio

Will apaga el reproductor y los chicos para de bailar

¿Ustedes son estudiantes del McKinley High?- pregunta el profesor

Si- responde el chico, este es nuestro primer día de clases en este colegio

¿Y qué hacen aquí?- el señor Schue observa a su alrededor y ve el salón de coro totalmente desordenado

Buenos, pues estamos ensayando una coreografía para participar en un concurso de ritmos latinos- responde la chica

¿Y por qué se tomaron el salón de coro?- dice Will- si el director Figgins se entera de esto, ustedes estarán en grandes problemas

Por favor no diga nada- dice el chico un poco asustado- no nos haría bien tener problemas el primer dia de clases

Es entonces cuando a Will se le ocurre una idea- yo soy el director del glee club y nos hacen falta miembros, nosotros bailamos y cantamos, por lo visto ustedes bailan muy bien y eso nos serviría; mañana es la primera reunión del club para este periodo escolar, ustedes vendrían mañana y en la segunda reunión nos presentarían su audición.

Discúlpeme, según lo que entendí, usted no dice nada si nos unimos al glee club, eso es chantaje- dice la chica

Podría ser- dice el señor Schue con un poco de culpa- pero a tiempo difíciles medidas extremas

Está bien- dice el chico que prefiere no arriesgarse- nos vemos mañana

Genial- dice el profesor- y por favor organicen este lugar antes de irse

* * *

><p>Tiempo después en el estacionamiento se despide de Rachel abrazándola, aunque parece que la asfixia. Quinn observa la escena con dolor y sufre al ver que Rachel es una hipócrita. Y pensar que estuvo a punto de caer, en aquella situación en el baño<p>

Finn, tenemos que hablar- dice Rachel intentando zafarse del abrazo

Tiene que ser ahora Rachel- dice Finn- es que quede con Puck y Sam para jugar video juegos, no es muy urgente ¿no?- Rachel lo mira con cara de fastidio

Está bien Finn pero que no pase de mañana, es muy importante

* * *

><p>Al otro día, ya era hora del glee club y estaban todos con excepción de Quinn y el señor Schue<p>

¡Hola chicos!- dice Will emocionado- es un placer verlos de nuevo, este es un año con más retos, tenemos que prepararnos desde el principio y es por eso que hoy tenemos dos nuevos miembros.- en ese momento los gleeks miran al profesor sorprendidos no esperaban que el señor Schue estuviera tan enfocado en ganar

Chicos por favor sigan- dice Will invitando a la pareja de chicos a seguir- ellos serán los nuevos integrantes de New Directions, en la próxima reunión veremos su audición pero por ahora permítannos darles la bienvenida con un aplauso- por favor chicos preséntense

Hola yo soy Leonardo Martínez pero me pueden llamar Leo- dice el chico latino sonriendo

Es lindo- dice Tina

Me gusta su sonrisa- admite Brittany a pesar de la mala cara de Santana

Uhm- susurra mercedes al lado de Sam

Y yo soy Ángela Santos- dice la chica robándose las miradas de todos los presentes

Wow- dice Finn

_Si no me gustaran tanto las rubias y no tuviera a Brittany definitivamente iría por esa latina- piensa Santana_

Cuando quieras acción llama al Puckster- dice Puck, la chica solo lo mira confundida sin saber que decir

Sam y Mike asienten con la cabeza pero no dicen nada

_Es linda- piensa Rachel- pero no es para tanto- dice la morena al observar las reacciones de sus compañeros_

Rachel levanta la mano y el señor Schue le da la palabra

Como capitana del glee club me gustaría darles la bienvenida a New Directions- dice la morena emocionada

Con esto los chicos sonríen y se sientan mientras Will continua con un discurso sobre la unión y el alcance de las metas

Y para terminar la lección a alguien le gustaría cantar-pregunta el profesor pero ninguno de los gleeks ha preparado algo, ni siquiera Rachel, después de todo lo que le ha ocurrido ni se le había pasado por la mente cantar

¿Rachel?- pregunta el señor Schue

Lo siento señor Schue- responde la morena sorprendiendo a todos. En ese instante llega Quinn

Perdón por la tardanza- dice la rubia

Tranquila Quinn, sigue aunque ya íbamos a terminar- dice el profesor

En realidad Quinn había llegado tarde porque aun no se decidía a estar en el glee club o no; ver como Rachel y Finn le restregaban su relación en la cara pero no iba a darles el gusto de verla débil y vulnerable, no, eso no

Rubia- Quinn escucha la voz de Leo

Leo- dice la rubia sorprendida, es en ese momento cuando ve a su lado a Ángela sonriendo y la Quinn le responde con otra sonrisa, cosa que llama la atención de Santana y Mercedes; Rachel apenas si escucha lo que están diciendo, Finn la tiene abrazada con la suficiente fuerza para que no puede zafarse y ver qué es lo que pasa, esto le interesa, mucho más si está relacionado con Quinn

_Allí hay algo, pero no estoy segura de lo que es- piensa Santana _

Quinn se sienta al lado de Leo a quien Ángela le susurra algo en el oído

¿Ustedes se conocen?- pregunta Mercedes intrigada como los demás pero la rubia no alcanza a contestar porque Ángela levanta la mano llamando la atención de clase y del profesor

Señor Schue sino es demasiado tarde Leo y yo quisiéramos cantar una canción- dice Ángela

¿Qué los hizo decidirse ahora?- pregunta Will con curiosidad

Simplemente llego la inspiración – dice Ángela mirando a Quinn

Leo se acerca a los chicos de la banda y les da instrucciones para tocar la canción mientras Ángela se acerca sutilmente a Quinn y le susurra al oído- para ti, Rubia, esta es la señal

Además de las chicas, Santana es la única que nota la acción- oh, aquí definitivamente hay algo y yo me voy a enterar- dice la latina en voz baja

Leo se sienta cerca al piano, sorprendiendo a los gleeks, y empieza a tocar una canción desconocida para ellos. Ángela se pone frente al micrófono, cierra los ojos y empieza a cantar con una voz muy sensual moviéndose al ritmo de la canción

"_Sabes que hace tanto me la paso vagabundeando_

_sin saber que estoy probando y delirando con tu boca... – Quinn fuera micrófono- piensa la rubia_

_tu boca... tu boca... tu boca..._- Leo acompaña a Ángela en los coros

_Y cuando al fin te veo siento como tu cuerpo_- la chica abre los ojos ve a Quinn directamente como si estuviera mandándole un mensaje, Rachel se da cuenta de la mirada y no le gusta el coqueteo de la chica nueva con _su_ rubia

_sigue tan mojado y mis labios están tan secos..._

_tu boca... tu boca... tu boca... _– la rubia se sonroja un poco pero sigue de cerca cada movimiento de la chica, le encanta como se mueve

_por que tu beso es solo eso_

_que me quita este peso de no sentir eso_- la chica mira fijamente a Quinn y no le importa si los demás se dan cuenta

_que me da tu boca... tu boca... tu boca... tu boca..._

_Y cuando al fin te tengo procuro moverme lento_- Ángela mueve sus caderas lentamente

_porque no tocarte no sería más que un tormento..._

_tu boca... tu boca... tu boca..._

_Y tienes un descaro de dejarme aquí sentado_- canta Leo

_y tan acalorado_ – Leo para de tocar y la banda también para, Ángela le levanta una ceja que la hace ver aún más sexy, la chica sonríe un poco ante las ocurrencias de su amigo- _tan acalorado..._ – Leo continua con la canción después de la señal del baterista

_Por que tu beso es solo eso_

_que me quita este peso de no sentir eso_

_que me da tu boca... tu boca... tu boca... tu boca..._

_Por que tu beso es solo eso_ – vuelve a cantar Ángela

_que me quita este peso de no sentir eso_

_que me da tu boca... tu boca... tu boca..._- Rachel ve la interacción entre Quinn y Ángela como si estuviera en un partido de tennis y no puede evitar sentir celos.

_Por que tu beso es solo eso_- cantan Leo y Ángela

_que me quita este peso de no sentir eso_

_que me da tu boca... tu boca..._

_Por que tu beso es solo eso_

_que me quita este peso de no sentir eso_

_que me da tu boca..._- Ángela se acerca al piano bailando sensualmente al ritmo de la música, llega hasta Leo, roza la yema de sus dedos con el hombro del chico y sigue caminando de nuevo hasta el micrófono, moviendo sus caderas, Leo se levanta de la silla y se ubica detrás de ella, en esta posición, los dos siguen bailando juntos hasta el final de la canción.

Wow, esa chica sabe moverse- le susurra Brittany a Santana

_No te hagas la loca_- canta Ángela mirando a Quinn  
><em>préstame tu boca...<em>

_Rachel esta hirviendo de los celos- como se atreve esta chica a coquetearle a Quinn así porque si, nadie tiene derecho a coquetearle MI rubia- piensa Rachel- y lo peor de todo es que a Quinn le encanta, parece embobada con la estúpida esa_

_No te hagas loca_

_préstame tu boca..._

_no te hagas la loca_

_préstame tu boca..._

_no te hagas la loca_

_préstame tu boca._- Leo de la una breve mirada a la rubia y canta al oído de Ángela

_tu loca boca"_- canta el último verso Ángela

Los gleeks aplauden con entusiasmo, todos menos Rachel y Santana

Eso estuvo genial, chico- dice el señor Schue- ese es el espíritu que necesitamos.- continua el profesor- Yo creo que esto chicos, nos vemos en la próxima reunión del glee club

Rachel sale de inmediato del salón de coro, enojada por el coqueteo de Quinn con la chica nueva, olvidando la cita que tiene con Finn para hablar con él

Rachel- dice Finn intentado alcanzarla pero la morena le lleva buena ventaja y no lo escucha. Rachel se sube a su auto y se va directo a casa. Finn decide que es mejor hablar con ella mañana

* * *

><p>Casi todos se habían ido del salón de coro. Solo estaban Quinn, Ángela, Leo, Santana y Brittany. Estas últimas se despiden y salen por la puerta pero Santana toma Brittany de la mano y se esconden para escuchar la conversación entre los tres.<p>

Rubia- yo sabía que te volvería ver- dice Leo

A mí también me alegra verte- dice Quinn

A Leo se ocurre una idea y Quinn es la indicada para ayudarlo

¿Quinn podría pedirte un favor?- pregunta Leo

Si- dice la rubia

Leo le susurra al oído

Encantada- dice Quinn- entonces nos vemos mañana temprano

OK- dice Leo – Ángela te espero en el estacionamiento- dice el chico para darles un poco de privacidad

Santana y Brittany se esconden al final del pasillo para que Leo no las vea

Una señal- dice la rubia- el destino ¿no?- sonríe coquetamente

Supongo que ahora si me das tu teléfono- dice Quinn medio en broma medio en serio

Supones bien- responde Ángela, que saca un lapicero de su bolso y escribe en la palma de la rubia

Hasta mañana Quinn- dice Ángela

Hasta mañana Ángela- responde la rubia antes de darle un beso en la boca, muy sensual y apasionado que la deja sin respiración y con ganas de más

_Wow, como besa esta chica- piensa Quinn_

Ángela le sonríe y sale del salón de coro en busca de Leo. La rubia se queda en el salón con la cabeza revuelta. Quinn sabe que ama a Rachel pero esta chica le gusta y aún no sabe si se está apresurando con ella

Brittany y Santana salen del escondite. La rubia ojiazul no puede creer lo que acaba de pasar y le pregunta a Santana

¿Quinn también es Libanesa?- Santana en realidad no sabe que responder así que sólo alza los hombros

* * *

><p><strong>Canción: <strong>

**Cabas-Tu boca (Les recomiendo que escuchen la canción)**

**Video: ( YouTube/ watch?v=3Sb1TQ-6SPI&ob=av2n)**


	10. Audiciones

Capitulo 10: Audiciones

Rachel llego a casa enojada, gracias a Dios sus padres no estaban en casa, pues la morena no quería que la vieran en ese estado y seguirlos preocupando mas con su actitud. Necesitaba desahogarse de alguna manera, expresar lo que sentía en ese momento y que mejor forma de hacerlo que cantando; algo que Rachel no hacía desde las vacaciones, desde entonces lo único que pasaba por su mente era cierta rubia que mantenía ocupado tanto sus sentimientos como sus pensamientos y ahora estaban separadas. Ver a Quinn encantada con la chica nueva la llenaba de celos, observar cómo se miraban y lo peor de todo no poder reclamar a la rubia como suya la carcomía por dentro. Quinn es una mujer hermosa y podría tener a quien quisiera rendido a sus pies, no sería extraño que hombres y mujeres estuvieran interesados en ella pero aún así a la morena le dolía ver a la rubia interesarse así fuera mínimamente en e alguien más, en alguien que fuera ella.

Quinn, me haces mucha falta, me siento como una estúpida por dejarte ir, todo está saliendo tan mal, y no sabes cómo me duele tenerte tan cerca y tan lejos, lo peor de todo es que es mi culpa- piensa Rachel- y Finn…oh, hoy tenía que hablar con él y terminar nuestra relación, pero todo en lo que pensaba era en ti y la ira que me dio verte coqueteando con esa, siempre ha sido así desde nuestro primer beso nunca sales de mi mente y cuando estás ahí no hay nada más para mí.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la mansión Fabray<p>

Hola má- dice Quinn

Hola Quinnie- dice Judy- ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

Bien…normal…no sé- responde la rubia sin saber que decirle a su mamá

¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunta Judy un poco preocupada

Pues las clases estuvieron bien, pero…- Quinn toma aire y suspira- necesito olvidarla- en ese momento Judy entiende que están hablando de Rachel

No sabes lo difícil que es verla… con alguien más, mientras me muero por tenerla a mi lado- dice la rubia la voz quebrada pero aún así sincerándose con su madre quien además de ser su apoyo es su confidente- me duele tanto, además tiene este poder sobre mí, pero no más Rachel está haciendo su vida y yo voy a hacer la mía- termina diciendo con determinación

Nunca pensé verte sufrir así por amor- dice Judy- y se que duele pero tú misma lo dijiste debes ser fuerte y salir adelante si Rachel no te supo valorar, ella se lo pierde tu eres una gran chica y te mereces lo mejor- dice Judy antes de darle un cálido abrazo a su hija. Cuando se aleja un poco la señora Fabray alcanza a ver un número de teléfono en la palma de la mano de Quinn y le pregunta:

¿Qué es eso?

Ehm,- dice Quinn- es una señal- dice la rubia sonriendo

No entiendo- dice Judy confundida

Conocí a alguien y creo que me gusta- dice Quinn

Aún no entiendo, ¿no estás enamorada de Rachel?- dice Judy sorprendiendo a la rubia

Si amo a Rachel pero entiendo que no puedo estar con ella porque ella no quiere estar conmigo- dice Quinn – y no puedo pasarme la vida sufriendo porque no siente lo mismo que yo, alguien que me lastima y destroza poco a poco mi corazón

Y Ángela, es no sé… - continua la rubia-me siento atraída por ella, tiene algo que no puedo descifrar

Ah, es una chica- dice Judy

Si mamá es una chica- dice Quinn- apenas si la conozco pero no sé es diferente

Quinn, es bueno que tengas determinación para superar este asunto de Rachel pero no crees que te estás apresurando con esta nueva chica, lo que quiero decir es que no quiero verte sufrir mas pero tampoco quiero que lastimes a alguien que no tiene nada que ver en este asunto- dice Judy expresando su opinión- piénsalo- le dice a su hija antes de ir a la cocina

Quinn mira la palma de su mano y sonríe al recordar sus encuentros con Ángela

_Con ella me divierto, me hace reír y sonreír- piensa la rubia- además de sexy, la forma en que baila es wow, simplemente wow, y como besa, porque no intentarlo, no tengo nada que perder. _Sin más la rubia saca su celular y guarda el teléfono de la latina

Ya en su habitación, Quinn toma su celular y llama a la chica

_Hola- dice la latina_

_Hola- dice Quinn sonriendo al escuchar la voz de Ángela- ¿Ángela? _

_Si- dice la latina- ¿Quién habla?_

_Es Quinn- dice la rubia- sólo llamaba para confirmar si este era tu teléfono_

_¿Sólo para eso?- dice Ángela de forma coqueta_

_No, también para desearte buenas noches y que sueñes con los angelitos- responde la rubia en el mismo tono_

_Mejor sueño contigo- dice Ángela de manera provocativa_

_Si, mejor sueñas conmigo- dice Quinn coqueteando descaradamente_

_Hasta mañana, Quinn- sonríe un poco Ángela _

_Hasta mañana, Ángela- dice Quinn_

* * *

><p>Al otro día muy temprano antes de clases Quinn y Leo se encontrarían pero el chico estaba un poco retrasado, así que la rubia entro al salón de coro, se sintió inspirada, necesitaba cantar, cantarle a Rachel, por primera y última vez aunque ella no la escuchara, necesitaba hacerlo. La rubia se levanto de la silla, fue hasta donde estaba la guitarra, la cual aprendió a tocar desde el dueto que hizo con Sam, y toco los primeros acordes para empezar a cantar<p>

_Yo ayer he entendido que_

_desde hoy sin ti comienzo otra vez_

_y tú...aire ausente – _en ese momento llega Leo pero no la interrumpe prefiere escucharla cantar

_casi como si yo fuese transparente_

_alejándome de todo_

_escapar de mi tormento._

_Pero me quedo aquí_

_sin decir nada...sin poder despegarme de ti_

_y eliminar cada momento que nos trajo el viento y – _Quinn recuerda esos días de verano en los que ella y Rachel fueron felices

_poder vivir..._

_como si no nos hubiéramos amado. –_la rubia cantaba y a su vez le reclamaba a Rachel

_Yo sobreviviré_

_no me preguntes cómo no lo sé_

_el tiempo cura todo y va a ayudarme_

_a sentirme diferente..._

_a que pueda olvidarte –_Quinn cantaba con determinación decidida a superar esta etapa a olvidar a Rachel

_aunque es un poco pronto_

_Me quedo inmóvil aquí_

_sin decir nada...sin poder aburrirme de ti_

_y eliminar cada momento que nos trajo el viento y_

_poder vivir..._

_como si no nos hubiéramos amado_

_...como si nunca te hubiera amado_

_como si no hubiese estado así..._

_...y quisiera huir de aquí, quisiera escaparme._

_Pero me quedo otra vez, sin decir nada, sin gritarte:_

_-"ven, no te vayas_

_no me abandones sola en la nada, amor"...-_la rubia recuerda cuando le rogo que se quedara con ella e intentaran ser felices pero Rachel desecho esa oportunidad y Quinn no le iba a rogar mas

_...después, después, después viviré_

_como si no nos hubiéramos amado._

_...como si nunca te hubiera amado_.- a si viviré- piensa la rubia

Apenas termina la canción, la rubia escucha a alguien aplaudiendo

No te había escuchado cantar pero lo haces muy bien- dice Leo

Gracias- dice Quinn

Se nota que le pusiste sentimiento, te expresaste, por eso salió así- dice Leo sorprendiendo a la rubia

¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunta Quinn

Recuerdas la noche en la disco, se veía que estabas mal, me imagino que por una pena de amor y ahora que cantaste pusiste todas tus emociones en la canción, yo personalmente creo que cuando te expresas artísticamente es más productivo

Quizás tengas razón- dice la rubia sin querer darle más detalles de su vida personal al chico

Ok, no me quiero meter en tu vida pero si te quiero decir algo- el rostro del chico se vuelve serio- Ángela es mi mejor amiga y no quiero que salga lastimada, me preocupa su bienestar, ella ya estuvo en un relación en la que le hicieron bastante daño y no quiero verla sufriendo, yo sé que no tienen nada serio y cada una es responsable de lo que hace, solo te pido que seas sincera con ella.

Así será- le dice Quinn a Leo

Ahora si Rubia, a lo que vinimos vamos- dice Leo entusiasmado con una sonrisa- No sabes cuánto te agradezco por esto

No te preocupes- para que están los amigos si no es para ayudarse

Amigos, Rubia - dice Leo

Amigos-repite Quinn mientras se dan un pequeño abrazo

* * *

><p>Más tarde en los pasillos del McKinley High<p>

Hola Rach-dice Finn con una sonrisa

Hola Finn- dice Rachel

Querías hablar ayer y te fuiste, no me esperaste- dice el chico

Lo siento Finn, no fue mi intención, pero mi papá me necesitaba urgente en casa, debí haberte avisado- miente la morena

Eso no importa ahora, mejor te acompaño a tu clase- dice Finn al oír la campana

Gracias Finn- dice Rachel cuando el chico la deja en el salón de Química, clase que comparte con Quinn, quien ha visto la escena y no puede evitar sentirse enojada

El compañero de laboratorio de Rachel no fue a clases y Quinn estaba sola en una mesa. El profesor Green les puso un trabajo en grupo y la morena no lo dudo dos veces, y se fue al lado de la rubia

Hola Quinn-saluda Rachel sonriente

Rachel-dice Quinn con sequedad

Apenas si cruzan palabra y cuando lo hacen es en relación al trabajo. Tenían que mezclar el líquido de la probeta A con el líquido de la probeta B y describir la reacción. En un momento las dos toman la probeta A y sienten como la electricidad recorre sus cuerpos por el roce de sus manos. La rubia retira su mano rápidamente y de forma forzosa y Rachel no puede evitar sentirse dolida por eso. Termina la hora de clase entregan el reporte y Quinn es la primera en salir del salón pues en realidad no está de ánimos para ver a Rachel, mucho menos después de todo lo que ha pasado.

* * *

><p>Finn, Puck, Sam y Mike estaban preparándose para las pruebas de fútbol americano mientras Leo los observaba en el campo de juego de repente suena la campana y es hora de almorzar, el chico latino atraviesa el campo de juego justo cuando Puck hace un pase profundo y por acto reflejo Leo atrapa el balón perfectamente.<p>

Buena atrapada- dice Mike- deberías hacer las pruebas para estar en el equipo- le aconseja el chico

Juegas- dices Sam invitándolo a jugar con ellos

Claro- dice Leo

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la cafetería, Ángela toma su comida y se sienta sola en una mesa, a pesar que algunos de los chicos del glee club están cerca.<p>

Esta es mi oportunidad- piensa Santana al ver a la chica sola e indefensa

Ven Britt- dice Santana jalando a la rubia hacia la mesa donde esta Ángela- vamos a hablar con la chica nueva

Bien, porque ella es sexy- dice Brittany ganándose el ceño fruncido de la latina

Llegan a la mesa de Ángela y esta las mira extrañadas

Hola Ángela- dice Santana con una sonrisa maliciosa

Hola…- dice Ángela con confusión, al no recordar los nombres de las chicas y con curiosidad del porque quieren hablar con ella

Santana- termina Santana y Brittany- dice señalando a Britt

Has pensado que vas a hacer para tu audición- dice Santana- porque podríamos ayudarte

Tengo una idea y seria genial tener un poco de ayuda- Santana sonríe creyendo que la chica cayó fácilmente- ahora, mi pregunta sería porque quieres ayudarme si apenas nos encontramos ayer, debes tener algún motivo para hacerlo, no pareces el tipo de persona que hace favores porque si- dice Ángela tranquilamente dudando de las motivaciones de Santana

_No es tonta- piensa Santana- ya voy entendiendo porque Q esta con ella_

No te preocupes por nada, tu solo dinos que hacer y lo haremos- dice Santana evadiendo los cuestionamientos de la chica nueva

OK- dice Ángela siguiéndole la corriente- entonces nos vemos esta tarde para ensayar ¿en tu casa o en la mía?- dice Ángela de forma seductora tomando a Santana por sorpresa y ganándose una sonrisa por parte de Brittany

e…en …mi casa- dice Santana confundida por las actitudes de la chica

Tranquila Santana- solo estaba bromeando- dice Ángela con una sonrisa pícara

Eres divertida- dice Brittany con una sonrisa- me caes bien

Justo en ese momento llega Quinn a la mesa

Hola San, Britt- saluda la rubia

Hola Ángela- Quinn se hace a su lado, se acerca un poco y le da un beso en la comisura de los labios que dura más de lo debido

_Ni siquiera le importa que todo el mundo la mire- piensa Santana- besarla delante de todos, que carajos le pasa a Q, ¿qué tiene de especial esta chica?_

Hola- responde Ángela con voz ronca pero solo Quinn la escucha

Veo que hiciste amigas- dice Quinn mirando a sus amigas e intentando descifrar que quieren

Si – dice Ángela mirando a Santana y sonriendo- digamos que voy a tener un poco de ayuda con mi audición

Ah, ya-dice Quinn poco convencida pero no agrega nada mas, ya después hablará con Santana

Tocan la campana para la siguiente clase y cada una toma rumbos diferentes. El día termina sin incidentes

* * *

><p>Ya eran las 5 de la tarde y Finn estaba en casa de Rachel a petición de la morena<p>

Habían pasado 5 cinco minutos y la morena aún no decía nada por miedo a la reacción del chico

Rachel- dice Finn- dijiste que querías hablar

Si..si- Rachel toma un poco de aire- necesito ser sincera contigo

Finn frunce el ceño ante las palabras de Rachel pero la deja continuar

Yo te quiero pero no te amo- dice Rachel mirando a los ojos de Finn, el chico parpadea varias veces, aún no cree haber escuchado bien – lo que siento por ti es más un cariño de amigos y no quiero lastimarte engañándote haciéndote creer que estoy enamorada de ti

Rachel, no entiendo, ¿estás terminado conmigo?- Finn pone cara de confusión

Si-responde la morena con calma

Pero si yo deje a Quinn por ti, yo te amo- grita el chico

Pero yo no Finn y no puedo seguir con esto- Rachel iguala el tono de Finn

Hay alguien más ¿no?- Finn enojado

Finn por favor, no sigamos con esto- dice Rachel más calmada

Pero si tu eres la que está terminado conmigo sin siquiera decirme por qué- grita Finn

Ya te lo dije, porque no te amo- grita Rachel y al chico se le aguan ojos y decide salir de la casa de la morena antes de permitirle verlo en ese estado, no sin antes azotar la puerta

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Kurt y Finn llegan juntos pero apenas ven a Rachel con Mercedes, Finn se aleja<p>

¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano que tiene cara de puño?-pregunta Mercedes

No lo sé- dice Kurt mirando a Rachel- no ha hablado con nadie desde que regreso de la casa de Rachel, muy enojado por cierto. Puedo preguntar ¿Qué paso?

Terminamos- dice Rachel

¿Qué?- pregunta Mercedes y Kurt al mismo tiempo

Si, terminamos y eso es lo único que les voy a decir al respecto, por favor no me pregunten mas- dice Rachel y aunque los chicos se mueren por saber el chisme deciden respetar los deseos de la morena, no comentan ni dicen nada.

Rachel estuvo buscando a Quinn por todos lados para darle la noticia y decirle que ella también la amaba, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado, lo peor es que hoy ni siquiera compartían clase. Rachel tendría que esperar a hablar con la rubia después del la reunión del glee club

* * *

><p>Llega la hora del glee club y de las audiciones de los nuevos integrantes. Todos estaban en el salón de coro a la excepción de Quinn.<p>

_¿Le habrá pasado algo a Quinn?- piensa Rachel- ¿estará enferma?, me preocupa que no esté aquí_

Bueno chicos- dice el señor Schue- espero que estén listos, ¿Quién va primero?

Yo- dice Leo quien se levanta de su asiento listo para su actuación. Y ubica en el centro de salón de espaldas a su público y empieza sonar la música de fondo cuando las luces se apagan

_Closer, closer, closer, closer_ – canta Leo mientras chasquea sus dedos

_Turn the lights off in this place- _Leo gira y queda de frente a los gleeks

_And she shines just like a star _– las luces se encienden y Quinn aparece en el escenario sorprendiendo a todos

_And I swear I know her face- _la rubia se acerca a Leo de forma rítmica

_I just don't know who you are – _Leo la sigue con la mirada

_Turn the music up in here_

_I still hear her loud and clear – _Quinn se ubica detrás de Leo

_Like she's right there in my ear- _la rubia simula surrurale algo al oído

_Telling me_

_That she wants to own me_

_To control me_

_Come closer – _Leo gira su rostro un poco para cantarle a Quinn mientras los dos bailan muy juntos al ritmo de la canción

_Come closer_

_And I just can't pull myself away- _Quinn se aleja de Leo bailando e invitándolo a seguirla

_Under a spell I can't break- _Leo sigue a la rubia

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_And I just can't bring myself away_

_But I don't want to escape_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I can feel her on my skin- _Quinn y Leo estan frente a frente bailando sensualmente

_I can taste her on my tongue- _se miran fijamente

_She's the sweetest taste I've seen- _sus rostros se acercan

_The more I get the more I want- _parece que están apunto de darse un beso pero la rubia se aleja de forma coqueta y se ubica detrás de Leo

_She wants to own me_

_Come closer- _Leo se levanta toma la mano de la rubia y en un movimiento rápido quedan frente a frente nuevamente

_She says "come closer"- _Leo canta muy cerca de los labios de la rubia

_And I just can't pull myself away –_Leo y Quinn realizan la coreografía que habían practicado

_Under a spell I can't break_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_And I just can't bring myself away – _larubia y Leo hacen los mismos pasos

_But I don't want to escape_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_(Come closer) x 7_

_I just can't stop nooooo_

_I just can't stop nooooo_

_I just can't stop nooooo_

_I just can't stop nooooo_

_And I just can't pull myself away – _Leo hace girar a la rubia

_Under a spell I can't break- _y en un momento regresa a los brazos del chico

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_And I just can't bring myself away- _la rubia se separa un poco de Leo

_But I don't want to escape- _y él la atre a su cuerpo nuevamente

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_And I just can't pull myself away_

_Under a spell I can't break_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop-_ Quinn y Leo quedan frente a frente y la rubia sonríe de forma picara

Rachel hace todo lo posible porque sus celos no la hagan hacer algo estúpido. Todo esto es demasiado, primero coqueteando con Ángela y ahora ese bailecito sensual con Leo, no sabe por cuál de los dos preocuparse más, al fin ella y Quinn nunca hablaron de cómo se identificaban sexualmente. La morena se tranquiliza pensando que todo se solucionará una vez hable con Quinn y no ve la hora en que se acabe glee club para hablar con su rubia

Leo y Quinn reciben muchos aplausos

Eso estuvo muy bien, Leo, excelente la combinación entre baile y canto- dice el profesor- y Quinn hoy destacaste como bailarina, los dos estuvieron geniales- emocionado ante la actuación de sus estudiantes.

Bailaste súper Q -dice Brittany- si ves ahora eres como una súper héroe del baile, súper Q

Gracias, B- dice Quinn antes las ocurrencias de Brittany

Ahora sigues tu- dice Will señalando a Ángela

La chica se ubica delante del micrófono. Brittany y Santana se ubican a su lado

_We are young, heartache to heartache we stand- _Ángela empieza cantantando suavemente

_No promises, no demands _

_Love is a Battlefield_

_We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong – _Ángela cambia el tono de su voz y suena más rockera

_Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing_

_Love is a Battlefield- _dice la chica mirando a Quinn

_You're beggin' me to go, you're makin' me stay __  
><em>_Why do you hurt me so bad?__  
><em>_It would help me to know__  
><em>_Do I stand in your way, or am I the best thing you've had?__  
><em>_Believe me, believe me, I can't tell you why__  
><em>_But I'm trapped by your love, and I'm chained to your side- _durante esta estrofa Ángela demuestra más emoción mientras Brittana se mueve al ritmo de la canción

_We are young, heartache to heartache we stand _– las tres chicas empiezan con la coreografía marcando con sus pasos los beats de la canción  
><em>No promises, no demands<em>_  
><em>_Love is a Battlefield_

_We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong -_ Brittana hace las voces de fondo_  
><em>_Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing- _la chica vuelve a mirar a Quinn_  
><em>_Love is a Battlefield- _Santana mira a Brittany por un momento

_We're losing control__  
><em>_Will you turn me away or touch me deep inside?__  
><em>_And before this gets old, will it still feel the same?__  
><em>_There's no way this will die- _Brittany le sonrie a Santana_  
><em>_But if we get much closer, I could lose control__  
><em>_And if your heart surrenders, you'll need me to hold- _apenas Ángela termina de cantar la estrofa las tres chicas se mueven con coordinación, siguiendo el ritmo. Por un momento se alejan de los micrófonos para darle paso al baile, mueven sus cabezas de un lado para otro y después sus hombres, imitando los pasos del video original  
><em><br>Ángela se ve jodidamente sexy- piensa Quinn_

_We are young, heartache to heartache we stand- _Brittana hace las voces de fondo  
><em>No promises, no demands<em>_  
><em>_Love is a Battlefield_

_We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong- _Ángela cierra los ojos

_Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing__  
><em>_Love is a Battlefield_- la chica vuelve a abrir su ojos para mirar a Quinn mientras termina la canción

_El amor es un campo de batalla- piensa Rachel- ¿Habrá escogido esa canción para Quinn o estoy imaginado cosas donde no las hay? ¿Será solo mi miedo a perderla lo que me tiene así?__  
><em>

Con la última presentación también hay otra ronda de aplauso, Will se acerca y dice:

Las presentaciones estuvieron geniales y lo que más me gusta es ver el trabajo en equipo- dice el señor Schue emocionado- que se ayuden los unos a los otros, mucho más con estos resultados. Felicitaciones chicas la presentación estuvo excelente, Ángela y Leo es un honor para mí darles de nuevo la bienvenida a New Directions. Creo que eso es todo chicos, vamos a dejar la sesión de hoy hasta aquí

Sin más lo gleeks van saliendo del salón Rachel fue la primera en salir para evitar a Finn y esperar a la rubia, en el salón solo quedaban Ángela y Quinn. Rachel necesitaba hablar con la rubia y la estaba esperando en el estacionamiento pero no aparecía así que decidió volver al salón de coro para ver si la rubia aún seguía allí

¿Cómo estuve?- le pregunta Ángela a Quinn

La rubia se acerca a la latina y la abraza por la cintura – estuviste perfecta- dice Quinn antes de darle un beso tierno, diferente a los que ya se han dado, se toman su tiempo para conocerse mejor, esta vez no se apresuran, no hay besos robados. La rubia pone su mano el cuello de Ángela para acercarla aún más y profundizar el beso.

Las chicas se siguen besando hasta que escuchan un ruido, Quinn voltea a ver y mira a Rachel en la puerta, las dos se miran sin saber que decir o hacer.

* * *

><p><strong>Canciones:<strong>

**Laura Pausini- Como si no nos hubiéramos amado (youtube/watch?v=8nHT4KbxSto&ob=av2e)**

**Ne-Yo- Closer (youtube/watch?v=z_aC5xPQ2f4&ob=av2e)**

**Pat Benatar- Love is a Battlefield (youtube/watch?v=IGVZOLV9SPo&ob=av3n)**


	11. Te Amo

Capitulo 11: Te Amo

Rachel observo toda la escena y no pudo evitar sentirse traicionada, ese era el amor que Quinn decía tenerle que se olvido de ella tan fácilmente, y se besa con la primera que se le cruza por su camino.

Perdón- dice Rachel- no quise interrumpir, solo vine por… -la morena mira disimuladamente alrededor del salón para tener un excusa convincente- porque olvide las partituras

Quinn no es tonta y se da cuenta que Rachel está usando una excusa, al pasar más tiempo con ella durante aprendido a conocerla lo suficientemente bien como para saber cuándo miente.

No te preocupes- dice Ángela aún aferrada a Quinn pero mirando a la morena- yo ya me iba

Nos vemos mañana Quinn- dice Ángela despidiéndose de la rubia y dándole un corto de besos en los labios

Adiós, Ángela- dice Quinn un poco incomoda pero la latina no lo nota y al llegar a la puerta se despide de Rachel

Chao Rachel- dice Ángela muy contenta

Adiós, Ángela- dice la morena sin emoción

La latina sale del salón del coro y deja a las dos chicas solas sin la menor sospecha de lo que pasa entre ellas

Rachel- dice Quinn

Necesitaba hablar contigo- interrumpe Rachel sin mirar directamente a Quinn y con los ojos llorosos

Rach- la morena vuelve y la corta

Ahora no estoy tan segura de que valga la pena- dice Rachel sin más

¿De qué hablas?-pregunta Quinn con curiosidad y un poco de temor

Termine con Finn- dice Rachel justo cuando la primera la primera recorre su rostro

Quinn queda prácticamente en estado de shock, no se esperaba eso; aunque Rachel le dijo que terminaría con Finn, después de verlos juntos besándose creyó que solo eran mentiras de la morena, una excusa para dejarla

Bien por ti- reacciona Quinn de forma inexpresiva intentado restarle importancia- te mereces lo mejor y con Finn a tu lado nunca saldrías de Ohio

Rachel se acerca a Quinn y le pregunta

¿Fui un juego para ti?- la rubia se sorprende- ¿Lo que paso en el verano significo algo para ti?- dice la morena totalmente destrozada y llorando libremente

A la rubia le parte el corazón ver a Rachel en ese estado pero aún no está segura si esta así por su ruptura con Finn o la situación con Ángela o quizás ambos, tiene una ganas inmensas abrazarla y decirle que todo va estar bien pero tiene un poco de miedo a la reacción de Rachel, por ahora necesita concentrarse en responder aquellas preguntas

Nunca fuiste un juego para mí- dice la rubia obligando a Rachel a que la mire a los ojos- en ese verano pase los días más felices de mi vida porque estaba con la mujer que amo- dice Quinn con seguridad

Rachel resopla incrédula ante la actitud de la rubia y limpia los rastros de la lagrimas sobre su rostro

¿Tanto me amas que te besas con la primera zorra que se te cruza por el camino?- pregunta la morena enojada

Por favor, no insultes a Ángela- dice Quinn tranquilamente- ella no tiene nada que ver en esto

Y todavía la defiendes- dice Rachel con una mezcla de celos e incredulidad- no creas que no me doy cuenta de las miraditas que te hace y como te coquetea descaradamente, y sabes que es lo peor, que tu no haces nada para evitarlo al contrario te gusta, te encanta tener su atención- lo dicho por la morena molesta a la rubia

Tú no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada Rachel- dice Quinn exaltada- por si no lo recuerdas soy una mujer soltera y puedo hacer con mi vida lo que me plazca

¡Cuando me dijiste te amo era un mentira!- grita Rachel

¡Claro que te amo!- también grita Quinn- pero no ves que estoy haciendo todo lo posible para olvidarte- a la rubia se quiebra la voz y llora- porque no soporto el dolor en mi corazón, de que me sirve amarte si tu no me amas, si no quisiste estar conmigo

¿Y quién dice que no te amo?- le pregunta Rachel- no puedes suponer sobre lo que siento, lo que me duele que estemos en esta situación

Estamos en esta situación por tu culpa- interrumpe Quinn gritando de nuevo- si no lo recuerdas te supliqué, te rogué que te quedaras conmigo, te dije que te amaba y no te importo porque ahora me tendría que importar lo que sientes

Rache sujeta el rostro de Quinn entre sus manos y le dice- Porque me amas y yo te amo

No, no, no- repite Quinn como mantra incrédula a sus oídos- tú solo dices eso porque estas celosa, me viste besándome con Ángela y porque ya no estoy como perrito faldero detrás de ti rogando por tu amor

¿Cómo puedes decirme eso Quinn?- dice la morena herida ante las palabras de la rubia- no crees en mi amor por ti

Justo te das cuenta que me amas cuando estoy con alguien más, intentando seguir con mi vida, haciendo todo lo posible por sacarte de mis pensamientos y dejar de sentir lo que siento por ti- le recrimina la rubia- si de verdad querías que estuviéramos juntas y lo estaríamos en este momento pero ya ves las cosas no salieron como yo quería

Quinn yo se que cometí un error y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento, por favor, todavía estamos a tiempo de arreglar esto- dice Rachel, la morena empieza a dejar pequeños besos en el rostro de la rubia

No, no – dice Quinn alejándose un poco de la morena- con todo lo que haces me confundes más

Amor, por favor- le suplica Rachel

Es la primera vez que me llamas así- dice Quinn sorprendida

La primera de muchas- le dice Rachel- permítenos ser felices Quinn, nos amamos, para que complicar más las cosas si podemos estar juntas ahora, no hay nada ni nadie que nos lo impida excepto nosotras mismas

No estoy preparada para perderte otra vez y sufrir cada vez que te sientas insegura de lo que quieres o a quien quieres- responde la rubia

Siempre has sido tú, desde nuestro primer beso me fui enamorando de ti cada vez más, solo que no quería admitirlo porque me daba miedo sentía que todo era una fantasía que quizá todo era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, tu eres perfecta, perfecta para mí y por eso hoy estoy aquí abriéndote mi corazón, luchando por nuestra felicidad, diciéndote que te amo, TE AMO Quinn Fabray

Debo estar soñando-dice Quinn- estás diciendo todo que quiero oír para que caiga rendida a tus pies

¿Es tan difícil creer que te amo?- le pregunta la morena

Simplemente estoy cansada de tus juegos- dice Quinn- me dijiste que me querías pero también querías a Finn que estabas confundida que ibas a terminar con los dos, después regresamos a clases me los encuentro besuqueándose en todas partes y ahora vienes como si nada diciéndome que lo botaste y que soy yo a quien amas

Quin...-intenta decir Rachel

Qué esperas de mi Rachel- continua la rubia- que te reciba con los brazos abiertos, que me olvide de dolor que sufrí al perderte de un día para otro, que haga como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no te hubiera llorado todas la noches con la necesidad de salir corriendo en busca de mi madre para que me consolará, no Rachel no. Lo mejor es que sigas con tu vida y yo con la mía quizás así dejemos de hacernos daño.

Y tú qué crees- dice la morena enfurecida- que nuestra separación no me hizo daño, que no me dolió dejarte ir, que no te llore cada noche hasta el cansancio; porque mejor no me dices la verdad, no quieres regresar conmigo por la tal Ángela

Rachel, por favor- interrumpe la rubia

Vamos, di la verdad- le exige Rachel- apenas si la conoces o es que ya te acostaste con ella, es por eso ¿es mejor que yo?- los celos sacan lo peor de la morena

¡Rachel!- la regaña Quinn

¿Qué?, es la verdad ¿no?- pregunta Rachel dolida

No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, pero te lo voy a decir- dice Quinn- No, no me acostado con ella, no tengo una relación seria con ella, no sé qué va a pasar

Eso no es lo que parecía cuando entre al salón, quien sabe que hubiera pasado si no llego a ver el espectáculo que estabas montando con la idiota esa- dice Rachel celosa

Te dije que no la insultes- dice la rubia calmada

Desde cuando te importa que insulten a la gente, tú siempre me insultabas- dice la morena sin pensar y arrepiente de inmediato, ese fue un golpe bajo

Rachel-le ruega Quinn

¿Rachel qué?, que quieres que me queda sentada si hacer nada mientras la mujer que amo se besa con otra, mientras te pierdo con cada día que pasa, NO. Y Ángela que ni crea que la va tener fácil, yo voy a luchar por ti Quinn Fabray, porque te amo y no pienso perderte

TE AMO- dice Rachel por última vez antes de salir del salón de coro dejando a Quinn totalmente confundida

* * *

><p>Dos horas más tarde de lo normal la rubia llega a su casa, apenas termino su discusión con Rachel se subió a su auto y dio vueltas para despejar un poco la mente pero termino mas confundida de lo que estaba quizás lo mejor era escuchar el consejo de su madre, ella seria imparcial y le ayudaría a desenrollar el enredo que era su cabeza en estos momentos.<p>

Oh, Quinnie- dice Judy al ver a su hija entrar en casa- estaba preocupada por ti ¿Por qué no llegabas?

Solo necesitaba dar una vuelta y pensar- responde Quinn

Qué bueno que regresaste pronto, porque tienes visita- dice Judy- Santana lleva 10 minutos esperándote

Santana- dice Quinn sorprendida pues la latina no le dijo nada acerca de ir a su casa

Quinn y Judy van hasta la sala donde se encuentra Santana

Hola Q- saluda la latina con una sonrisa picara

Hola S- responde Quinn intrigada por la presencia de tu amiga- porque no me acompañas a mi habitación y dejamos que mi madre vea su reality show tranquila- dice Quinn

Bien pensado Q- dice Santana

Oh, chicas por mí no se preocupen- dice Judy- pueden ver el show conmigo

No tranquila má, bajaremos a cenar en un rato- dice la rubia

Ok-dice Judy sin despegar los ojos del televisor

En la habitación de Quinn

Es un placer verte aquí San, aunque no esperaba tu visita- dice Quinn

De vez en cuando hay que visitar a las amigas- dice Santana

Ujum- responde Quinn sin saber que decir, en realidad necesitaba hablar con su madre y Santana en su casa no se lo estaba facilitando

Te vi besándote con Ángela- Santana suelta la bomba

¿Cuándo?-pregunta Quinn asustada, si fue hoy, quizá Santana no solo sabe lo de Ángela si no también lo de Rachel

Hace unos días- responde Santana y Quinn respira tranquila- y no parecía ser la primera vez

Que puedo decir- dice la rubia- Ángela me gusta

¿Desde cuándo eres lesbiana Q?- pregunta Santana- porque se supone que soy tu mejor amiga y ni siquiera lo sospechaba- dice la latina un poco enojada por la desconfianza de su mejor amiga- tu mejor que nadie sabes que puedes confiar, sobretodo en ese aspecto, tu sabes que estoy enamorada de Brittany

Lo siento San pero todo ha pasado tan rápido y pues…- dice Quinn sin realmente encontrar una excusa convincente para decirle a su mejor amiga

No podías confiar en tu mejor amiga, quien mejor que yo para ayudarte en este proceso de descubrimiento- la latina resopla- ¿y qué tal besa Ángela?

¡San!-dice Quinn

¿Qué?- dice Santana- no seas tímida Q

No es eso S, es que no sé a donde van las cosas con ella

Quinn y santana charlan por un buen rato, la rubia le cuenta como conoció a Ángela y Leo eso si omitiendo los detalles relacionados con Rachel, cuando bajan a cenar Judy ya se ha retirado a su habitación a descansar y aunque no es tan tarde Quinn entiende que su madre está cansada así que hablará con ella al día siguiente. Una hora después Santa se va a su casa y Quinn se alista para dormir pero no puede conciliar el sueño solo puede pensar en alguien y sus palabras

_Que estás haciendo conmigo Rachel Berry- piensa Quinn. La rubia intenta cerrar sus ojos y lo único que viene a su mente son 4 palabras- Quinn Fabray, te amo_

* * *

><p>La mañana llega tranquila, la mayoría de estudiantes del McKinley están entrando al colegio. Finn y Rachel cualquier contacto entre ellos desde la ruptura no se han pronunciado ni media palabra y la morena lo prefiere de eso modo. Quinn está en su casillero sacando los libros para su primera clase, es en ese momento cuando Rachel se le acerca y Santana las observa con curiosidad desde la distancia<p>

Quinn ¿podemos hablar?- dice Rachel

Para que hablar si vamos a terminar discutiendo como ayer- dice Quinn

Quinn solo quería decirte que lo siento por mi comportamiento de ayer, me comporte como una estúpida por culpa de mis celos que sacan lo peor de mi, por favor perdóname si te trate mal- dice la morena agachando la cabeza

No te preocupes - dice la rubia

Anoche me sirvió para reflexionar y sé que dije una que otra estupidez- dice Rachel- pero te lo vuelvo a repetir para que me creas y si es necesario te lo digo cada vez que te vea- te amo y voy a hacer lo que sea necesario por tenerte de nuevo a mi lado- la morena se acerca un poco y le da un beso en la mejilla y se va, dejando a Quinn atónita

* * *

><p>Llega la hora del glee club y el señor Schue no aparece, va a llegar tarde como siempre, todos los gleeks lo están esperando<p>

Para sorpresa de todos la señorita Pillsbury entra al salón diciendo que el profesor Schue tuvo que hacer un viaje de urgencia y que regresa hasta la próxima semana y hasta entonces ella será la encargada de dirigir New Directions. Los chicos hacen ejercicios de relación y de confianza, nada del otro mundo, esta lección es relajada y un poco terapéutica, lo que le ayudad a liberarse un poco del estrés.

Les voy a dejar una tarea, Will, perdón- se excusa la pelirroja, el profesor Schuester me hablo sobre la zona de confianza, que quizá algunos de ustedes no se arriesgan a tomar retos porque es más seguro para ustedes permanecer en dicha zona de confianza, así que la tarea trabajar en grupos, no menos de tres, ustedes mismo se organizan, el objetivo es que salgan de su zona de confianza y experimenten un poco con la música, sean creativos y buena suerte para todos, espero la lista con los grupos mañana en mi oficina.

Rachel alza la mano- antes que todos se vayan me gustaría cantar una canción , en realidad no le canto a un público desde hace un tiempo y no quiero perder la costumbre- dice la morena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Para su sorpresa ninguno de su compañero se quejo, no habían escuchado la voz de la diva cantando, desde hace un rato y la extrañaban

Bueno, Rachel. El escenario es tuyo – dice Emma

_Cuando dices que te olvide _– Rachel empieza cantando suavemente

_Es porque me has olvidado_

_Pides que desate un lazo_

_Que ya llevas desatado_

_Como se desbesa el beso_- La morena mira a Quinn para comunicarle lo que siente

_Como desato un abrazo_

_Como borro una caricia_

_Como se olvidan tus brazos_

_Sabes que me es imposible_

_Dividir en dos los pasos- _Quinn mira a Rachel atentamente, sabe que la canción es para ella

_Y repartir el camino_

_Sin separar nuestros labios_- Santana nota las miradas entre Rachel y Quinn

_Y repartir el camino..._

_Sin separar nuestros labios..._

_Volverás a amar es cierto_

_Te enlazaran otros brazos_- Rachel dirige su mirada a Ángela

_Vivirás amaneceres_

_Entrara luz en tu cuarto_

_Arrumaras mis recuerdos_

_Como se arruman los trastos_

_Pero por más que lo intentes_

_Ya no olvidaras mis labios_- Rachel y Quinn se miran como si no hubiera nadie más en el salón

_Tus besos eternamente..._

_Ya serán besos usados... _

_Como se desbesa el beso _–Emma nota que Rachel canta la canción con intención y sentimiento

_Quien se queda con lo amado_

_Más que caminos corrientes_

_Nos grabamos con las manos_

_Porque todo te lo llevas_

_De mi amor ya tan tatuado- Que carajos pasa aquí-piensa Santana_

_Nunca podrás arrancarte_

_Lo que te deje marcado_

_Si me condenas a perderte _– Rachel intentar dejar de mirar a Quinn pero no puede

_Yo te condeno al pasado_

_Y el fantasma de mi beso_

_Vivirá siempre en tus labios_

_Y el fantasma de mi beso_

_Vivirá siempre en tus labios_

_Volverás a amar es cierto- _la profesora se da cuenta de las miradas entre las chicas y no sabe que pensar o que conclusión llegar pero sabe que algo sucede entre Rachel y Quinn

_Te enlazaran otros brazos_

_Vivirás amaneceres_

_Entrara luz en tu cuarto_

_Arrumaras mis recuerdos_

_Como se arruman los trastos_

_Pero por más que lo intentes_

_Ya no olvidaras mis labios- no, no es posible, Q y Manhands- piensa Santana- no, no_

_Tus besos eternamente..._

_Ya serán besos usados..._

_Volverás a amar es cierto _– Rachel cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por la letra de la canción

_Te enlazaran otros brazos_

_Vivirás amaneceres_

_Entrara luz en tu cuarto_

_Arrumaras mis recuerdos_

_Como se arruman los trastos_

_Pero por más que lo intentes_

_Ya no olvidaras mis labios_

_Tus besos eternamente..._

_Ya serán besos usados... – _la morena le da una última mirada a Quinn

Todos los gleeks aplauden y la señorita Pillsbury dice- Eso estuvo muy bien Rachel, es una canción muy linda, ¿la cantaste por algún motivo en especial?- pregunta la profesora con curiosidad

No- dice Rachel mirando a Quinn- solo quería cantar. La profesora no le cree pero decide dejarlo así

Chicos eso es todo por hoy- dice la profesora- nos vemos en la próxima reunión

Los gleeks van desalojando el salón, Santana observa la interacción entre Rachel y Quinn y todo parece normal excepto porque cruzan miradas pensando que nadie las ve.

_¡Dios mío!-piensa Santana-tienes que estar bromeando, Q y Berry, eso sí es una bomba_

* * *

><p><strong>Canción:<strong>

**Andrés Cepeda- Besos Usados (youtube/ watch?v=cZmw2lQb2oQ)**


	12. Ángela

Capitulo 12: Ángela

Al llegar a casa Quinn encontró una nota de su madre diciendo que tenía que cerrar un negocio y no estaría en casa por los próximos tres días

Justo lo que necesitaba- dice la rubia- mi madre es la única que sabe de la situación en la que estoy, la única que me puede dar un consejo y justo se va ahora, maldición

Quinn estaba más que confundida con lo que estaba pasando en su vida por un lado parece que Rachel quiere recuperarla y la ama y por el otro aun no define muy bien su situación con Ángela pero sabe siente cosas por ella. La rubia no está muy segura de cómo proceder pero no por eso va a dejar que su vida se estanque

* * *

><p>Llega el lunes, Quinn llega al McKinley y sonríe cuando ve a Ángela sacando los libros de su casillero<p>

Buenos días Ángela- saluda Quinn

Buenos días- dice Ángela con una sonrisa

Sabes- dice la rubia mientras se acerca un poco más a la latina- estaba pensando si querías salir conmigo esta noche

Por supuesto que sí- dice Ángela con una gran sonrisa

Genial- dice Quinn-Entonces, paso por ti a eso de las 6 de la tarde

Nos vemos esta noche- dice Ángela con sensualidad, recordando que no tiene ninguna clase hoy con la rubia y tampoco hay reunión con el glee club, la chica cierra su casillero y se va a su clase de física, no sin antes darle un tierno beso a Quinn en los labios

La rubia abre su casillero y encuentra una gardenia blanca con una nota que decía _"Para mi Amor"_ no decía nada mas pero era obvio que la flor se la regalo Rachel. Quinn acaricio la flor y suspiro profundamente tratando de evitar que los recuerdos llegaran a su mente, no hizo nada con la flor sólo la dejo donde la encontró no le iba a Rachel la ilusión de que estaba avanzando en su relación con ella

* * *

><p>Ángela estaba perdida, no encontraba el salón de Matemáticas y ya se estaba impacientando, lo peor es que iba a llegar tarde y seguramente se iba a ganar una sanción. En un momento vio una cara conocida y no dudo en llamarla<p>

¡Rachel!- dice Ángela tratando de alcanzar a la morena

Ah, hola Ángela- dice Rachel con una sonrisa falsa

Qué pena molestarte- dice Ángela

No te preocupes, estoy en mi hora libre- dice la morena

Es que me perdí, no sé dónde está el salón de matemáticas- dice la latina

Pues ya vas tarde- dice Rachel mirando el reloj- y el profesor Smith es muy mal humorado, yo te recomendaría en la siguiente clase le digas que te perdiste, así evitas la sanción porque Smith odia que la gente llegue tarde- Rachel podría haber utilizado esta información a su favor pero así no era ella

Tienes razón- dice Ángela- si tienes la hora libre, entonces te acompaño

Bueno- dice la morena con poca seguridad

_Esto me servirá para conocer al enemigo-piensa Rachel_

Las chicas se sientan en las gradas del gimnasio

Sabes, tu voz es espectacular- dice Ángela- de verdad es wow

La morena le sonríe por primera vez de forma genuina- gracias

Ojala hagas carrera en el canto- dice la latina- porque tienes mucho talento, no lo desperdicies

Ya envié mi solicitud al NYADA, actuar y cantar son mi pasión- dice Rachel

Eres una chica ambiciosa- dice la latina sonriendo- eso está bien, es lo que te ayudará a triunfar

_¡Rayos!- piensa la morena- es difícil que esta chica me caiga mal_

¿Y tú que vas a hacer cuando salgas del colegio?- pregunta Rachel

Yo voy a ser bailarina profesional aunque también me encantan las matemáticas y me gustaría estudiarlas a fondo-dice la latina- no sé quizás haga las dos cosas, aún tenemos la vida por delante, sueños por cumplir y mucho por hacer si queremos que se hagan realidad

Suena la campana para la siguiente clase y las chicas se despiden

Adiós Rachel, fue agradable hablar contigo- dice Ángela con una sonrisa

Adiós Ángela- dice Rachel sin poder evitar la sonrisa en su rostro

* * *

><p>Leo realizó todas las pruebas para entrar en el equipo de football americano y aunque estaba exhausto todo valió la pena porque consiguió un lugar en el equipo. Además logró fortalecer su amistad con los chicos del glee club quienes le daban una cálida bienvenida al equipo. Ahora todos tendrían que entrar y prepararse pues tienen un partido amistoso un semana.<p>

Les dije que iba a entrar en el equipo-dice Mike señalando a Leo

Si sigues así, puedes ser el mejor receptor de la temporada-dice Puck

En ese momento Ángela iba pasando por el pasillo y alcanzo a escuchar la conversación

¿Es cierto lo que dicen Leo?- pregunta la latina y todos los chicos la ven

¿De qué hablas?- le pregunta Leo confundido

Que entraste al equipo al equipo de football- dice Ángela mirándolo fijamente

Sí- dice Leo contento antes de chocar su mano con Sam

¿Estás loco? ¿En qué estabas pensando?- le grita Ángela y los chicos la miran sorprendidos sin saber qué hacer, sienten que sobran en la escena, así que se retiran lentamente

No entiendo qué te pasa Ángela, tú sabes que siempre me ha gustado el football, además estoy haciendo nuevos amigos, no entiendo cuál es el problema

¿Cuál es el problema?- repite con enojo- el problema es que no piensas en cómo nos puede afectar esto

Nos- dice Leo sin entender nada

Sí, Nos-dice Ángela con frustración- o acaso no recuerdas que estamos en una competencia de baile y estamos haciendo todo lo posible por ganarla

Eso lo tengo muy claro pero no entiendo que tiene que ver esto con que yo esté en el equipo de football- dice le Leo

Pues muy simple- dice la latina- ya no vas a tener tiempo para ensayar y si no lo recuerdas yo soy tú pareja de baile, además me preocupa que te lesiones o te lastimes Leo, tú sabes que este deporte es muy agresivo y me inquieta tu bienestar

Angie- le dice Leo con cariño- si es por la competencia no te preocupes yo me encargaré de que ensayemos tanto como lo necesitemos, ningunas de mis actividades va interferir con la otra, además no seas sobreprotectora, yo ya estoy grandecito y sé muy bien lo que hago a diferencia de ti

Ángela lo mira con cara de confusión y le pregunta- ¿Por qué dices eso?

Tú y la Rubia- dice Leo

¿Qué con nosotras?- le pregunta Ángela

Leo mira alrededor, no hay mucha gente pero no quiere que nadie los escuche así que entran en un salón vacio

Ángela, yo no quiero que sufras y aunque no lo demuestres yo sé que tus sentimientos por Quinn son más grandes de lo aparentas

Leo - intenta interrumpirlo pero Leo continua

Sólo te digo que tengas cuidado, no quiero que salgas lastimada ya pasó una vez y no quiero que se repita, por lo que sé la Rubia salió de una relación no hace mucho y eso todavía la afecta, por eso te pido como tu mejor amigo piensa muy bien lo que haces

Te quiero- le dice Ángela a su mejor amigo

Yo también te quiero, Angie- dice Leo antes de abrazarla

* * *

><p>Quinn, Rachel y Santana compartían la clase de literatura.<p>

_Esta es una buena oportunidad para saber que pasa entre estas dos- piensa Santana mirando a Rachel y Quinn_

La rubia estaba alejada de Rachel pero la podía ver perfectamente, sus ojos, su pelo, su sonrisa, además recordar la gardenia tampoco la estaba ayudando

_¡Maldición!- piensa Quinn- ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?_

Santana observaba a la rubia cuidadosamente, veía sus caras de frustración así como incapacidad de prestar atención a la clase y sólo ver a Rachel

_Oh, Quinn tiene un pequeño enamoramiento con la diva- piensa Santana- tengo que hablar de esto con ella_

En ese momento Rachel mira hacia la fila de Quinn e intercambian miradas por menos de un segundo y la morena se sonroja. Santana se da cuenta y se sorprende un poco

_OK, definitivamente algo está pasando - piensa la latina- y de una forma u otra me voy a enterar de lo que pasa aquí, ¿por qué Quinn no me ha dicho nada?_

* * *

><p>Llegaron las 6 de la tarde y Quinn estaba tocando el timbre de la mansión Santos<p>

Oh, usted debe ser la Señorita Fabray- dice el mayordomo- por favor siga, la señorita Santos baja en seguida- el mayordomo la llevo hasta la sala justo cuando Ángela bajaba las escaleras en un hermoso vestido amarillo

Estas preciosa- dice Quinn apenas la ve

Gracias, tú ves muy bien- dice Ángela mirando a Quinn en un vestidos azul con un cárdigan blanco

Vamos- dice Quinn y las chicas salen de la mansión Santos

Adiós, Charles- se despide Ángela del mayordomo

Ya en el auto

No sabía que fueras millonaria- dice Quinn

No lo soy, mis padres si- le dice la latina con una sonrisa

Cada vez me sorprendes más- dice Quinn

Así ¿Por qué?- pregunta Ángela con curiosidad

No lo sé eres sencillamente encantadora- dice la rubia y se gana un beso

¿Por qué nadie en la escuela sabe que eres millonaria?- dice Quinn

La verdad es que quiero que la gente me conozca por lo que soy, por mí, no por mi dinero, bueno el dinero de mis padres- dice la latina

Sabes, esa me parece una sabia decisión- dice Quinn- Ya llegamos

¿Dónde estamos Quinn?- pregunta Ángela con curiosidad, al ver todo oscuro

Estamos en el autocinema- dice Quinn- espérame aquí voy por unos pasabocas

¡Quinn!- dice Ángela y la rubia se acerca a ella por la ventana del auto. La latina la besa apasionadamente y le dice- no te demores

5 minutos después la rubia regresa con palomitas de maíz y refrescos. Las chicas reclinan las sillas delanteras del auto y se ubican en la parte de atrás para tener más privacidad

Se enciende la pantalla y aparece el titulo de la película _"Un Tranvía Llamado Deseo"_

Genial- dice Ángela- me encantan los clásicos, mucho más si es una película en blanco y negro. La latina se acerca a Quinn y queda sobre su regazo, la rubia entrelaza sus manos y Ángela acaricia tiernamente sus dedos mientras miran la película

2 horas después la película termina y Quinn mira a Ángela fijamente, absorta por la belleza de mujer que tiene en frente

Eres muy, muy linda- dice Quinn

Me encantan tus ojos- dice Ángela

La rubia se acerca a Ángela y la besa con pasión. Quinn recuesta a la latina lentamente y la rubia se ubica sobre ella, las chicas siguen besándose con ternura hasta que Quinn empieza a besar el cuello de la latina

Quinn- gime Ángela. Eso excita mas a la rubia quién succiona el cuello de Ángela con más fuerza y probablemente le deje un chupón.

Ah, Quinn- vuelve a gemir la latina. La rubia no se puede controlar desea a Ángela, empieza a masajear los senos de la chica, sus abdominales y sin darse cuenta su mano termina en el muslo de Ángela y empieza a subirla lentamente, todo iba muy bien hasta que escucha:

Quinn, para- dice Ángela respirando pesadamente

¿Qué pasa?- pregunta la rubia preocupada- ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Te lastime?

No es eso- dice Ángela tratando de calmar su respiración- es sólo que no sé adónde vamos con esto y no estoy segura que tú quieras lo mismo que yo por eso teníamos que parar antes de cometer un error

¿De qué hablas?- le pregunta Quinn

Hablo de que siento cosas por ti Quinn, me gustas y aunque todo el coqueteo es muy divertido yo quiero algo más estable y no sé si tu quieres estar conmigo de la misma forma, ya me lastimaron una vez y no quiero que vuelva suceder, no contigo- dice la latina

Ángela, yo- intenta decir Quinn pero la latina la interrumpe

Siempre supe que soy bisexual- dice Ángela más calmada, la rubia quiere decir algo pero la dejar continuar- siempre tuve muchos amigos aunque estuvieran más interesados en mi dinero que en mi, salí con algunas chicas y chicos pero nada serio nunca me involucraba con ellos hasta que conocí a Diego, era hijo de uno de los amigos más cercanos de mi padre, él me enamoró con sus sonrisas, sus detalles, él me hacía sentir especial- dice Ángela con ojos llorosos- y yo caí como una tonta, una noche cenamos y después nos fuimos a un hotel, yo me entregue a él porque lo amaba y a la mañana siguiente me desperté sola en la habitación, me sentí usada, no sabes cómo dolió, después me entere que estuvo conmigo por una apuesta que hizo con su amigos- a estas alturas la latina llora libremente, Quinn intenta acercase y abrazarla pero Ángela guarda su distancia- nunca le importe, nunca me quiso

Ángela seca las lagrimas de su rostro y mira fijamente a Quinn y le dice - si lo que quieres es tener sexo conmigo o no estás segura de esto, si estas enamorada de alguien más, lo mejor es que cortemos por lo sano y te olvides de mi porque yo no soy juguete nadie- sin más la latina sale del auto dejando a Quinn en shock por lo sucedido la rubia apenas si reacciona

¡Ángela!- grita Quinn pero la latina ya se ha ido

* * *

><p>Quinn llega a su casa, llama a Ángela constantemente pero la chica no le contesta. La latina le envía un mensaje<p>

"_Estoy bien"_- es un mensaje seco, sin palabras de afecto, sin besos o abrazos, sin esa picardía que tiene Ángela usualmente

_No sé qué hacer- piensa Quinn-¿Por qué todo en mi vida es tan complicado? ¿Por qué es tan difícil ser feliz?_

En ese momento suena el teléfono de la rubia, Quinn mira la pantalla esperanzada esperando que sea Ángela pero se decepciona al ver el nombre de santana que aunque es su mejor amiga, ahora no está de humor para hablar con ella así que rechaza la llamada. De pronto el celular vuelva a sonar

¡¿Qué quieres Santana?- dice la rubia sin ver el celular

Un mensaje de Hermosa

_Debería cambiar el nombre a Rachel- piensa Quinn_

_Te Amo XOXO_- aparece en el celular

Rachel- suspira Quinn y su corazón comienza a latir más fuerte

10 minutos después la rubia está en su cama dando vueltas, esta emocionalmente agotada y la vence el sueño, ya mañana será un nuevo día

* * *

><p>Rachel llega al McKinley súper temprano para dejar una nota en el casillero de Quinn. La morena iba caminando por el pasillo cuando de repente se encuentra con Finn<p>

Hola Rachel- dice Finn

Hola Finn- dice la morena

¿Podemos hablar?- le pide el chico

Finn, no creo que sea lo mejor- le dice Rachel

Rachel, por favor- dice Finn

Está bien- dice la morena y los entran al salón de coro

Antes de ser novios fuimos buenos amigos Rachel y no quiero que perdamos eso, yo todavía te amo pero voy hacer mis sentimientos al lado para no perderte- Finn derrama unas cuantas lágrimas- sólo te pido un último beso

A Rachel le conmueve ver al chico así y se siente mal por haberlo lastimado

Por favor- le pide Finn

Después de esto, no hay nada romántico entre nosotros Finn, no quiero que intentes nada conmigo, este será nuestro último beso-sin más Finn se acerca y la besa con ternura. Al terminar del beso la abraza.

Suena la campana

Adiós Finn, tenemos clase- dice Rachel aunque sus palabras tienen un significado más profundo, este es el adiós y esta vez es definitivo

Adiós, Rachel-dice Finn

* * *

><p>Quinn llega al colegio y busca a Ángela por todos lados pero no la encuentra, necesita hablar con ella. La rubia saca los libros para su primera clase y encuentra una nota de Rachel<p>

"_Quinn, por favor, no te alejes de mi. Te amo"_

Ahora Quinn está en búsqueda de Rachel, así que va al salón de coro, el único lugar en que la morena estaría tan temprano. La rubia se sorprendió un poco al ver a Rachel y Finn hablando y mucho más cuando los vio besándose sin que la morena hiciera el más mínimo esfuerzo por separarse de él. Quinn movió su cabeza en señal de negación y arrugó la nota en su mano

* * *

><p>Tocaron la campana y todos se fueron a sus clases; la rubia no vio a Ángela en toda la mañana. En el almuerzo Quinn se encontró con Leo<p>

Hola Leo- dice Quinn

Hola Rubia- le responde el chico

¿Sabes dónde está Ángela?- le pregunta la rubia con ansiedad

¿No te lo dijo?- le pregunta Leo-sus padres regresan de viaje hoy y ella quería recibirlos en el aeropuerto por eso no vino a clases hoy, no te preocupes Rubia, ella regresa mañana

Gracias Leo- le dice Quinn

De nada, Rubia- se despide el chico

* * *

><p>A eso de las 6 de la tarde Rachel está en casa terminado sus quehaceres.<p>

_Necesito hablar con Quinn, hasta ahora nada de lo que he hecho ha funcionado, ni siquiera me dirige la palabra, he intentado darle algo de espacio pero eso se acabo, voy a hablar con ella y arreglar esta situación de una vez por todas- piensa Rachel _

Alguien toca el timbre de forma constante y saca a Rachel de sus pensamientos

* * *

><p>Quinn mira hacia la ventana, sabe que ella está allí, toca el timbre incesantemente hasta que abren la puerta<p>

Ni creas que te voy a dejar salir de mi vida, así tan fácilmente-dice Quinn


	13. Sorpresas

Capitulo 13: Sorpresas

_Alguien toca el timbre de forma constante y saca a Rachel de sus pensamientos_

La morena abre la puerta y se sorprende al ver a Santana frente a ella.

San…Sann…Satana-titubea Rachel

Hola Berry- dice la latina entrando a la casa de los Berry sin ser invitada, Santana echa un vistazo a la casa, no la recordaba muy bien pues sólo estuvo ahí cuando hicieron la fiesta y la mayor parte del tiempo se la paso ebria y llorando

No es que me moleste tu presencia Santana- dice la morena en tono irónico- pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

Santana cierra la puerta que Rachel que Rachel aún mantenía abierta, esperando que la latina saliera de su casa tan pronto como entró y aunque Rachel no quería reconocerlo estaba muy intrigada por saber que tramaba Santana. La latina se acerca de forma amenazante a la morena y le pregunta

¿Qué te pasa con Quinn?

_¡Maldición!, Santana sabrá algo, se lo habrá dicho Quinn-piensa Rachel-y ahora que le digo, no sé si puedo confiar en ella_

No sé de qué hablas Santana- dice la morena sin mirar a la latina a los ojos

Santana sonríe de forma pícara cosa que preocupa a Rachel

Estas mintiendo- dice Santana- nunca sostienes la mirada cuando mientes

Santana, te pido amablemente que te retires de mi casa- dice la morena

No me voy a ir- afirma Santana

Mis padres van a regresar en cualquier momento- intenta advertirle Rachel

Porque dices tantas mentiras Berry- Santana se aleja un poco de la chica y mueve su cabeza en señal de negación- si quieres ser actriz de una vez te digo que eres bastante mala diciendo mentiras, o crees que no me doy cuenta de las miraditas, los roces y tus celos, ¡por Dios! Berry están obvio que te gusta Quinn que no entiendo como soy la única que lo nota

Si escuchas lo que estás diciendo Santana- le dice Rachel

Admítelo, te gusta Quinn- dice la latina, pasan varios segundos pero Rachel continua sin decir nada, así que Santana utiliza otra estrategia- aunque no podría culparte Rachel, yo también tengo una debilidad por las rubias de ojos hermosos, además si le añades el trasero de Q, eso es una bomba

No hables así de Quinn- le advierte la morena enojada ante las palabras de la animadora

¿Qué?, es la verdad, lo que digo es que si no estuviera con Britt, Quinn habría pasado por mi cama hace mucho tiempo- dice la latina

¡Que te calles Santana!- grita Rachel furiosa- ¡no te voy a permitir que hables así de Quinn!

Santana se acerca a Rachel y le susurra al oído- te imaginas Berry, Q y yo, ella retorciéndose debajo de mi cuerpo- Santana hace cara de que estuviera fantaseando y Rachel se debate entre la excitación y el enojo- Wow, sería espectacular, me imagino a Quinn pidiéndome más y más- Rachel respira profundamente intentando contener su ira, la latina se aleja un poco y le dice- ahora pensándolo bien, Quinn está soltera y Brittany no tendría ningún problema si me acuesto con ella, es…

Santana no alcanza a terminar de decir lo que tenía pensado cuando Rachel la empuja haciéndola caer al suelo

¿Qué te pasa Berry?- dice la animadora para conseguir una reacción de la chica

Mantente alejada de Quinn- dice la morena amenazando a Santana

¿Y quién me lo va impedir, tu Berry?- dice la latina mofándose de Rachel

Te lo advierto Santana, aléjate de Quinn, ella es mía y de nadie más- dice Rachel sin pensar

¿Con que tuya?- dice la animadora mientras se levanta del suelo

_Mierda, hablé de más- piensa la morena_

Sé lo que hay entre ustedes dos y voy a utilizar esa información a mi favor- miente Santana para que Rachel caiga en la trampa

Por favor, Santana, no hagas nada- le dice Rachel- no vas a ganar nada con eso, nosotras ya no estamos juntas- la animadora sonríe, consiguió lo que quería y sin mayor esfuerzo

Lo sabía-dice la animadora- sabía que había algo entre ustedes y tú lo acabaste de confirmar Berry

¿Qué?, no sabías nada Santana, me engañaste- dice Rachel enojada de caer tan fácil en los juegos mentales de Santana López

Cuéntame todo- le exige santana mientras se sienta en uno de los sofás d la sala

No es nada de tu incumbencia, así que porque mejor no te vas- dice la morena

¿Te parezco estúpida Berry?-le pregunta santana de la nada

No- dice Rachel

Entonces no me trates como tal- le dice la latina

Mira Rachel- dice santana quien por primera vez desde que llego a la casa Berry, la llama por su nombre, sorprendiendo a la morena y anunciándole que le estaba hablando en serio- Quinn es mi mejor amiga y me preocupa su bienestar, no tengo my claro lo que está pasando entre ustedes o con la chica nueva- la latina pone cara de confusión- pero aún me siento mal por no haber estado ahí cuando ella me necesitaba con todo eso del asunto de Beth, yo sé que fui una perra entonces pero el pasado no se puede cambiar, ahora puedo estar con ella estos momentos, ayudarla y darle mi apoyo y para eso necesito que me cuentes todo porque yo sé que si tu estas metida en todo este asunto Quinn no va a soltar ni media palabra, no sé cómo funciona su relación pero de algún modo siempre están la una para la otra en sus momentos más difíciles y esta vez yo tambien quiero estar ahí para ella.

Después de lo dicho por santana, Rachel le cuenta en lo que sucedido con Quinn a grandes rasgos, guardándose para ella el hecho que perdió su virginidad con la rubia, eso es demasiado personal y no piensa compartirlo con nadie, no sin antes arreglar su situación con Quinn.

Wow, estoy sorprendida- dice Santana- Q estaba dispuesta a todo por ti y tú la dejaste. Sabes que Berry eres una estúpida

Gracias Santana, eso era lo que necesitaba justo ahora- dice Rachel con sarcasmo antes de que las lagrimas empiezan a caer sobre su rostro- ahora que la perdí

_¿Dónde está Britt cuando la necesito?- piensa Santana_

Ya enana, no llores- le decía la animadora- por favor, no llores- dijo con culpa y eso hizo el truco, Rachel dejo de llorar- respira, respira

Las acciones de Quinn me confunden- dice Santana analizando la situación- porque se le nota que algo siente por ti- se ilumina el rostro de la morena pensado que todavía hay esperanza- pero no sé, esta chica Ángela tiene algo que le gusta, le atrae, yo de ti Berry me pondría las pilas para recuperar a mi chica porque así como vas la estás perdiendo.

Sin más palabras Santana sale de la casa Berry dejando a Rachel con la inquietud sobre el tipo de relación que tienen Quinn y Ángela.

_Yo estoy segura de que Quinn me ama-piensa la morena-ella no tiene nada serio con Ángela, no siente nada por ella sólo la está usando para olvidarse de mí, después de mañana las cosas van a cambiar voy a regresar con Quinn y toda esta situación será parte del pasado_

* * *

><p>En la mansión Santos<p>

Ángela estaba cenando con sus padres y su hermano Andrés, compartiendo tiempo con ellos, no los veía desde hace casi un mes por eso había decidido que era mejor no ir al colegio para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Ángela se excusa de la mesa y va a su habitación pues había olvidado su celular. Mientras tanto, María Azucena Santos y Carlos Alberto Santos le contaban las anécdotas del viaje a su hijo, cuando de repente escuchan que alguien toca el timbre repetidamente; Charles, el mayordomo no puede atender la puerta inmediatamente pues está ocupado en la cocina supervisando a la servidumbre, así que Ángela baja corriendo las escaleras y se ofrece a abrir la puerta

No se preocupen yo abro- dice la latina

* * *

><p>Quinn mira hacia la ventana, sabe que ella está allí, toca el timbre incesantemente hasta que abren la puerta<p>

La latina se sorprende un poco pues no esperaba la visita de Quinn mucho menos después de lo sucedido la noche anterior, Ángela abre la boca para decir algo pero la rubia le gana la batalla

Ni creas que te voy a dejar salir de mi vida, así tan fácilmente-dice Quinn apenas la mira, después la rubia decide jugar todas sus cartas y le da un beso apasionado a Ángela, las chicas se separan, la latina se asombra pero no halla que decirle

¿Quieres ser mi novia?- le pregunta Quinn mirándola a los ojos

Definitivamente la latina no se esperaba esa pregunta, después de la cita Ángela creyó que Quinn se alejaría de ella, así que todo lo que estaba pasando la tenía anonadada y su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, todo parecía tan irreal quizá era demasiado bueno pero la chica alejo esos pensamientos de su mente y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y le devolvió el beso a Quinn

Sí, me encantaría ser tu novia- dice Ángela casi sin respiración y Quinn estaba a punto de besarla otra vez cuando alguien se acerca a la puerta y las interrumpe

Ángela, te estamos esperando ¿Quién está contigo?- dice Azucena viendo la figura de una mujer frente a su hija- hazla pasar a la casa Angie, dejar a la gente esperando en la puerta es de mala educación- la señora Santos regresa a la mesa y la latina toma a Quinn de la mano guiándola hasta donde está su familia

¿Angie?- le pregunta la rubia a la latina- me gusta ese nombre para ti

Las chicas llevan a la mesa y la madre de Ángela ya había ordenado que pusieran un plato extra para la visita

Buenas noches, mi nombre es Quinn Fabray- saluda la rubia- que vergüenza con ustedes de verdad no quería interrumpir su cena o incomodarlos- dice la chica al ver que le sirven un plato

Tranquila, no te preocupes- dice el padre de Ángela- después de que pruebes la comida de Rosa vas a querer repetir, es simplemente deliciosa- el padre de la chica toma un bocado de su plato y hace un sonido de placer a la rubia le causa gracia y sonríe

Es bueno que traigas tus amigas a casa- dice la madre de Ángela- mi nombre es María Azucena Santos pero todos me dicen Azucena

Yo soy Carlos Alberto Santos- interviene el padre la chica

Y ese que ves ahí- la latina señala a su hermano- es mi hermanito Andrés

Que no me digas hermanito, ya tengo 8- dice el niño haciendo puchero y ganándose las sonrisas de todos los presentes

Por debajo de la mesa Quinn toma la mano de la latina y esto le da la seguridad que necesita para contarle a sus padres

Ehm- dice Ángela para que le presten atención- familia, Quinn no sólo es una amiga, es mi novia

La rubia se sorprende un poco no esperaba que la latina les dijera tan rápido a su padres mucho más sin saber cómo iban a reaccionar

Eso es genial, por fin traes una novia casa- dice Azucena con una gran sonrisa

Es linda- dice Carlos Alberto haciendo un gesto de aprobación con su rostro y la rubia se sonroja

¡Papá!- le dice Ángela

_Me pregunto si los padres de Rachel reaccionarían así al saber que soy su novia-piensa Quinn- la rubia decide alejar al máximo sus pensamientos de Rachel- ni siquiera se merece que piense en ella mucho menos ahora que tengo novia, una mujer espectacular que me puede hacer feliz_

Gracias- dice Quinn un poco apenada. La rubia prueba la comida de su plato y no puede evitar decir- esto esta delicioso

Lo ves, te lo dije- dice el padre de Ángela

¿De dónde se conocen?- pregunta Azucena

Las dos vamos al McKinley y además estamos en el glee club- dice Quinn

¿Glee club?- pregunta Andrés

Si, allí bailamos y cantamos- dice Ángela

También estamos practicando para las seccionales, una competencia entre coros- aclara la rubia- si ganamos vamos a las regionales y si ganamos las regionales vamos a las nacionales

¿Vas a dejar la competencia de baile?- le pregunta Carlos Alberto a su hija

Quinn mira a la latina con cara de confusión

_¿De qué competencia está hablando?- piensa la rubia_

No papá, Leo y yo seguiremos en la competencia sólo que ahora tenemos más actividades, el glee club y Leo esta en el equipo de football

La noche sigue así, hablan de distintos temas y la rubia se siente bastante bien en compañía de la familia Santos. La cena termina y ya se está haciendo bastante tarde, Quinn necesita hablar con su madre y contarle todos los acontecimientos así que debe regresar a casa

Hasta luego, señores Santos- dice Quinn- adiós Andrés

Hasta luego Quinn, fue placer conocerte- dicen los señores Santos

Adiós, Rubia- dice Andrés de una forma que recuerda a Leo

La latina acompaña a la rubia hasta la puerta

Este ha sido un día lleno de sorpresas y no cambiaría este día por nada

¿No?- le pregunta Quinn. La rubia sólo se pudo relajar un poco en compañía de Ángela y su familia de resto su día había sido de lo peor

No- la latina se acerca un poco al cuerpo de la rubia y le da un beso tierno al separarse Quinn dice

Paso por ti mañana

OK- responde la Ángela

Que sueñes conmigo- le dice la rubia de forma coqueta

Así será- le asegura la latina

Quinn llega casa y busca a su madre pero no está en casa, parece que el destino se hubiera empeñado en que no se vieran pero ya llegara el momento de hablar con ella

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente<p>

Quinn pasa a recoger a Ángela

Hola Angie- dice Quinn

¿Angie?- dice la latina dándole un beso en los labios

Me encanta decirte así- dice la rubia- lista para irnos

Oye, yo sé que no lo hemos hablado pero te preocupa si la gente se entera de nuestra relación- dice Ángela

Pues no tenemos que hacer un anuncio diciéndoles que estamos juntas, que piensen lo que quieran, eso no va a evitar que te bese o te tome de la mano, si preguntan les decimos nunca podría avergonzarme de ti- dice Quinn

Eso deja a Ángela con una sonrisa justo cuando están llegando al estacionamiento del colegio

Las chicas salen del auto y se toman de la mano provocando diversas reacciones, unos las veían con curiosidad, otros con sorpresa y otros simplemente no sabían que pensar

La rubia la latina estaban al lado del casillero de esta última fue entonces cuando Quinn vio las atentas miradas de su compañeros y aprovecho el momento. Quinn se despidió de Ángela dándole un beso en la boca, sorprendiendo a todo el alumnado del McKinley High

* * *

><p>Rachel llego al colegio y pudo notar que todo el mundo hablaba o cuchicheaba acerca de algo pero decidió no prestarle atención, si era un chisme ya se enteraría después, ahora tenía que encontrar a Quinn<p>

La morena llego a su casillero y justo en ese momento Kurt y mercedes se acercan a ella

No te imaginas el chisme bomba que anda rodando los pasillos del McKinley- dice Kurt

No es ningún chisme, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos- dice Mercedes

Yo sé que el chime debe ser importante si ni siquiera me saludaron pero chicos la verdad es que ahora no tengo tiempo, además debo ir al baño antes que suene la campana- se excusa la morena

Pero Rac…- intenta decir Kurt pero la morena ya está a metros de distancia

Rachel llega al baño y para su sorpresa Quinn está allí y no hay nadie más

Qué bueno que estas aquí, tenemos que hablar- dice Rachel antes de cerrar con seguro la puerta del baño y quedar completamente a solas con Quinn


	14. Decídete, Piénsalo

Capitulo 14: Decídete, Piénsalo

_Qué bueno que estas aquí, tenemos que hablar- dice Rachel antes de cerrar con seguro la puerta del baño y quedar completamente a solas con Quinn_

* * *

><p>¿Rachel?-pregunta Quinn- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- dice la rubia la ver las acciones de la morena<p>

Ya te lo dije- dice Rachel- tenemos que hablar

Pero yo no quiero hablar contigo- dice la rubia con seriedad

Amor- dice la morena acercándose a Quinn

La rubia suspira pesadamente y le dice- aléjate por favor

Rachel no hace caso, al contrario, se acerca más y toma el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos; Quinn cierra los ojos ante el contacto-¿Por qué me haces a un lado?, no ves que estamos sufriendo, te amo Quinn y no entiendo porque no nos das la oportunidad de ser felices

La rubia tomas muñecas de Rachel entre sus manos y las acaricia por unos segundos antes de retirar las manos de la morena con brusquedad

Quinn abre los ojos y pareciera a punto de llorar- me imagino que es lo mismo le dices a Finn

¿Qué?, ¿Quinn de qué hablas no entiendo? Tú sabes muy bien que termine con él, porque es a ti a quien amo- dice la morena con frustración

Eres una hipócrita- dice la rubia con rabia- o me vas a negar que te estabas besando con Finn en el salón de coro justo después de dejar una nota en mi casillero diciéndome que me amabas

_Un paso adelante y dos para atrás-piensa Rachel- ¡maldición! porque Quinn tuvo que ver ese beso, ahora como se lo explico sin que piense que la estoy traicionando_

Quinn, ese beso no es lo que parece, no significó nada para mí- dice Rachel mientras la rubia se acerca a la puerta con toda la intención de salir de allí pero la morena la detiene justo a tiempo

No, esta vez no te vas a ir así como así, tenemos que arreglar esto- le exige Rachel tomándola de la mano- ese fue el último beso entre Finn y yo, te lo aseguro, decidimos quedar como amigos y él sólo me pidió un último beso Quinn, eso es todo, es la verdad yo sólo te amo a ti

¡Que no me toques Rachel!-dice Quinn llorando- ¡ya no te creo, se hace tan difícil confiar en ti, casi caigo de nuevo en tus mentiras, yo sé que todo lo que ha pasado también es culpa mía pero de verdad merezco sufrir tanto, me duele amarte que no lo ves!

Rachel se acerca a la rubia de modo que Quinn queda entre la puerta y la morena- Amor, toda esta situación también me duele, verte o pensarte con alguien más me destroza porque yo sé que nos amamos, no olvides todo lo que hemos pasado, como nos sentimos, en la cabaña, las noches en tu habitación o en la mía, la citas, los besos, los abrazos, las caricias.

Quinn, por favor no olvides nuestro amor- susurra Rachel sobre los labios de Quinn justo antes de besarla en un beso tierno cargado de emociones y sentimientos, sus labios se rozaban y sus bocas se exploraban en una experiencia totalmente diferente, era un beso que decía Te Amo, Quinn tomo a la morena del cuello y aprovecho uno de sus gemidos para introducir su lengua en la boca de la morena provocando que el beso escalara en pasión, pronto Quinn también estaba gimiendo redescubriendo el sabor de los labios de la mujer que ama, con agilidad la rubia las gira y esta vez es Rachel la que esta contra la pared. La morena nota las lágrimas frescas que caen sobre el rostro de Quinn. La rubia se aleja de los labios del Rachel sin abrir ojos y la morena continua dejado pequeños besos en los labios de Quinn

Esto no debió pasar- dice Quinn, quien intenta tomar distancia pero Rachel se abraza a su cintura

¿Por qué?- pregunta Rachel- fue un beso que nos dimos con el corazón, porque lo sentíamos, porque nos amamos

Yo no debí- dice la rubia negado con la cabeza- no puedo hacerle esto

¿Qué dices? Amor no entiendo de qué hablas- dice la morena con cara de confusión

Yo…yo estoy con… ehm- Quinn decide decirle a Rachel lo que pasa- Ángela es mi novia

¡¿Qué?- dice Rachel atónita ante las palabras de la rubia

Lo siento- dice Quinn- este beso fue un error, yo...- intenta seguir la rubia pero Rachel la interrumpe

Como puedes decir que nuestro beso fue un error- dice la morena y las lágrimas empiezan a caer sobre su rostro- ¡cuando el error es que estés con ella, Quinn! ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto?- Rachel se aleja de la rubia

Rachel yo…-dice Quinn

Tú qué Quinn, viste el beso con Finn y saliste corriendo a sus brazos- dice la morena dolida

Hermosa, dejam…- dice la rubia

¡No te atrevas a llamarme así, ya no tienes ningún derecho!- le reclama Rachel

¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? Ah, pues te la voy a decir- dice Quinn enfadada

Sí, me morí de celos al verte besándote con él y quizás me apresure al pedirle a Ángela que fuera mi novia pero parece que no te das cuenta del daño que nos hace esta relación, tenías razón cuando terminaste lo nuestro lo mejor es que cada quien tome su camino porque yo no puedo soportar el dolor que siento aquí- la rubia señala a su corazón- todo por culpa del amor que siento por ti. Yo te amo pero no me atrevería a lastimarla de esa forma porque también siento algo por ella, esa es mi verdad, mi realidad

¡¿De qué carajos me hablas?- dice Rachel- o acaso crees que yo no siento, he hecho todo lo que he podido para que regresemos, dejé a Finn, te dije que te amaba; sabes lo mucho que cuesta decir te amo y en realidad sentirlo, ahora eres tu quien nos está separando Quinn y me dices que me amas pero que sientes algo por Ángela Quinn, yo no te entiendo. Todo esto está tan enredado y tú misma lo dijiste nosotras somos las responsables de estar en esta situación. Yo te amo pero tengo dignidad y no me voy a pasar la vida entera detrás de ti, así que decídete Quinn, haz lo que tengas que hacer pero hazlo rápido- sin más Rachel sale del baño dejando a Quinn totalmente confundida

* * *

><p>En la hora del almuerzo<p>

No había rastros de Quinn o Ángela, nadie sabía dónde estaban pero desde del chisme bomba todos suponían que la parejita quería algo de privacidad.

Rachel estaba sentada con Mercedes y Kurt quienes no paraban de hablar de Quinn y Ángela parecía como si no hubiera más temas de conversación y la morena quería hacer cualquier menos tener que escuchar de esas dos. Rachel utilizaba el tenedor para mover la comida de su plato sin en realidad comerla, además de estar muy callada, cosa que notaron sus amigos

Hola, tierra llamando a Rachel- dice Kurt pero la morena lo responde, está muy entretenida jugando con su comida

¡Rachel!- dice Mercedes

La morena se asusta y pone una mano cerca de su corazón mientras respira profundamente para calmar sus latidos

¡Casi me matas de un susto Mercedes! - le recrimina Rachel a sus amiga

Te estamos llamando desde hace un rato pero parece que tu comida es más entretenida que nosotros- agrega Kurt

Lo siento-dice la morena- sólo estaba pensando

¿Qué pasa Rachel? ¿Por qué estas tan distraída?- pregunta Kurt con curiosidad

Nada, sólo estaba pensando en que canciones podríamos cantar para la seccionales, eso es todo- dice Rachel para evitar preguntas

Ujum- dice Kurt no muy convencido, el chico sabe muy bien que Rachel estaría hablando hasta por los codos si ese fuera el caso pero decide no interrogarla

Ya déjala- le dice Mercedes a Kurt- ahora Rachel, dinos qué piensas de la relación de Quinn con la chica nueva- la morena rueda los ojos y se levanta de la mesa sin decir nada dejando a Kurt y Mercedes muy confundidos

* * *

><p>A unas cuantas mesas Rachel puede ver a Santana y Brittany, la morena siente la necesidad de hablar con alguien, alguien que no fuera Quinn, alguien que lo supiera todo y la aconsejara<p>

Rachel se sienta en frente de las animadoras y las saluda con una sonrisa tímida- hola Brittany, hola Santana

Hola Rachel- saluda Brittany con una sonrisa hasta que ve el rostro de la morena y nota una lágrima que baja por su mejilla- ¿Por qué estás triste Rach?

Rachel hace todo lo posible por controlar sus emociones y Santana lo nota. La morena le da una pequeña sonrisa a Brittany y le responde- Tranquila Britt no es nada, es sólo una reacción alérgica a la comida de esta cafetería

Si quieres te traigo algo para que te sientas mejor- dice Brittany levantándose de su silla

Brittany, no hay p…- intenta decir Rachel pero Santana la interrumpe

Esa es una gran idea, Britt- dice la latina

Okay, ya vuelvo- dice la rubia antes de salir de la vista de las chicas

Santana se acerca un poco a Rachel de modo que sólo ella escuche y le dice- Lo siento, enana- obviamente Santana se había enterado del chisme sobre Quinn y Ángela que estaba rodando por los alrededores del McKinley High. Quinn y su mejor amiga tendrían bastantes cosas de que hablar pero por ahora aunque Santana no quisiera admitirlo, estaba realmente preocupada por Rachel

Sabes qué es lo peor Santana, que sé que ella me ama, lo siento en su mirada y por la forma en que me besa, no entiendo por qué me hizo esto, por qué nos hizo esto- le dice Rachel a punto de llorar- Ya no sé qué hacer creo que ahora la perdí definitivamente

_Qué carajos pasa con Q, ni yo entiendo qué es lo que está haciendo- piensa Santana_

No llores- dice Santana justo cuando Brittany regresa

Parece que la alergia esta empeorado, estas llorando mucho mas ¿eso es normal?

Si, Brittany- dice Rachel

Fui a traerte algo de mi casillero pero en el camino pensé que sería mejor que fueras a la enfermería, no quiero darte algo para que después te pongas más enfermita

Gracias, Britt lo tendré en cuenta-dice la morena

San y Rach en el camino me encontré con el profesor Schue y me dijo que tenemos reunión del glee club 40 minutos antes de lo normal y que ya había hablado con nuestros profesores para que nos dieran permiso de salir antes de nuestras clases

Gracias, Brittany- dice Rachel

Listo, ya les avise a ustedes, le voy a decir al resto de New Directions- dice la rubia alejándose de nuevo de la latina y la morena

Toma- la latina le ofrece un pañuelo a Rachel para que seque sus lágrimas- no te preocupes todo va estar bien

Gracias- dice la morena

Suena la campana y cada una se va para sus clases, no se verían hasta el glee club

* * *

><p>En el salón de coro<p>

Hoy estás bailando sensacional- dice Leo mientras revisan la coreografía de una samba que van a utilizar para la competencia de baile- ¿alguna razón en especial?

Simplemente estoy muy feliz, tengo una novia súper especial y hermosa- dice Ángela con una sonrisa

Y yo estoy feliz por ti, me alegra que todo haya salido bien con la Rubia- dice Leo

Creo que la coreografía ya esta lista, sólo nos faltaría practicar con el vestuario- dice Ángela cambiando de tema y enfocándose en la competencia

Unos 5 minutos después Ángela y Leo llegan con el vestuario puesto para los últimos ensayos

Leo le da play al reproductor

_Vem Magalenha Rojão_- Ángela y Leo empiezan a moverse lentamente a ritmo de la música  
><em>Traz a lenha pro fogão<br>Vem fazer armação  
>Hoje é um dia de sol<br>Alegria de coió  
>É curtir o verão...(2x)<em>- los miembros de New Directions van apareciendo poco a poco en el salón de coro, extrañados al escuchar este tipo de música

Ángela y Leo no se intiman ante la presencia de su compañeros por el contrario tener público los impulsa a hacerlo mejor

_Tê Tê Tê Tê Tê Tê!_- cambia el ritmo de la canción y también los pasos de baile  
><em>Tê Tê Tê Tê Tê Tê!<br>__Tê Tê Tê Tê Tê Tê!_- Ángela mueve sus caderas de forma fenomenal

_Vem Magalenha Rojão  
>Traz a senha pro fogão<br>Tê Tê Tê Coração  
>Hoje é um dia de sol<br>Alegria é de xodó  
>Meu dever de verão<em>...- Leo se ubica detrás de Ángela toma su mano y empieza a moverse en círculos guiados por sus caderas

_Vem Magalenha Rojão_- Puck sigue el movimiento de las caderas de Ángela con su cabeza  
><em>Traz a senha pro fogão<br>Tê Tê Tê Coração  
>Hoje é um dia de sol<br>Alegria é de codó  
>Meu dever de verão...<em>- Quinn es la última en llegar al salón de coro

_Tê Tê Tê Tê Tê Tê!_- la rubia no puede evitar la sonrisa en su rostro al ver bailar a su novia  
><em>Tê Tê Tê Tê Tê Tê!<br>Tê Tê Tê Tê Tê Tê!  
>Tê Tê Tê Tê Tê Tê!<em>

_Calangulango_ – los mi- Angela y Leo juntan sus frentes y bailan seductoramente  
><em>Do calango da pretinha<br>Tô cantando essa mudinha  
>Prá senhora se lembrar<br>Daquele tempo  
>Que vivia lá no roça<br>Com uma filha na barriga  
>E outra filha prá criar...(3x)<em>

_Tê Tê Tê Tê Tê Tê!-_ Leo pone sus manos en las caderas de Ángela y le sigue el ritmo  
><em>Tê Tê Tê Tê Tê Tê!<br>__Tê Tê Tê Tê Tê Tê!_

_Vem Magalenha Rojão  
>Traz a senha pro fogão<br>Tê Tê Tê coração  
>Hoje é um dia de sol<br>Alegria é de xodó  
>Meu dever de verão...(2x)<em>

Los latinos hacen sus últimos pasos demostrando la agilidad y versatilidad que tienen para el baile

_Tê Tê Tê Tê Tê Tê!  
>Tê Tê Tê Tê Tê Tê!<br>Tê Tê Tê Tê Tê Tê!  
>Tê Tê Tê Tê Tê Tê!<br>Tê Tê Tê Tê Tê Tê!  
>Tê Tê Tê Tê Tê Tê!<br>Tê Tê Tê Tê Tê Tê!  
>Tê Tê Tê Tê Tê Tê!<em>

Todo New Directions aplaude al final de la presentación, incluso Rachel que a pesar de lo que estaba pasando no podía negar el talento cuando lo veía ante sus ojos

Wow, chicos no sabía que nos iban a sorprender con un baile como este- dice el señor Schue emocionado

La verdad no fue algo hubiéramos planeado- dice Ángela con sinceridad- no sabíamos que llegarían tan temprano

Quizás no les informaron que esta reunión iniciaría más temprano- dice Tina mirando a Brittany

Es que a veces no recuerdo quienes son todos los miembros de New Directions- dice Brittany

Sólo estábamos practicando para la competencia de baile en la que estamos inscritos- dice Leo

Eso es genial- dice Brittany- se nota que bailan a nivel profesional

Ehm…yo creo q…-intenta decir Ángela hasta que Quinn se le acerca con toda la intención de abrazarla para sorpresa del señor Schue que aún no sabía nada de la relación de esas dos

Quinn estoy sudando- le dice Ángela antes que la rubia la abrace

No me importa, necesito que me abraces- dice Quinn antes de abrazarla

¿Qué pasa?-le pregunta Ángela preocupada dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

Will no sabía nada, no se había enterado de los chismes de pasillo y después del shock, el señor Schue aclara su garganta pero es ignorado; además Puck, Finn, Sam, Mike, Brittany y Artie empiezan a silbar al ver la escena que está dando la parejita, mientras Rachel se aferra a su silla para evitar salir corriendo y poder llorar tranquilamente

Necesito hablar contigo- dice la rubia

¿Ahora?- le pregunta la latina

Si, ahora, después nos enteraremos de lo que digan en el glee club- dice Quinn

La rubia toma a su novia de la mano y las dos salen del salón de coro sin decirle nada a nadie y bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros y en especial la de Rachel

* * *

><p>Unos 20 minutos después latina ya se ha bañado y vestido, esta lista para hablar con Quinn<p>

Las chicas se sientan en la gradas del campo de football

Quinn no sabe cómo empezar toma aire profundo y se decide a hablar- tú me pediste que te dijera la verdad y quiero ser sincera contigo

¿Qué pasa Quinn? Me estás preocupando- le dice Ángela- todo esto está muy raro

Déjame explicarte- le dice la rubia, la latina asiente la deja continuar

Estoy enamorada de alguien más- dice Quinn

¡¿Qué?- dice Ángela

Es cierto estoy enamorada de alguien más pero ese amor me hace daño- dice la rubia mientras derrama una lágrima- he decidido darme una oportunidad contigo porque siento algo por ti, me gustas, me encantas, me haces sonreír en mis momentos más tristes y no sabes cuánto aprecio que estés aquí para mí y por eso hoy estoy aquí, hablando de esto contigo quiero hacer las cosas bien desde el principio, no me permitiría lastimarte y esta verdad era algo que te debía

Ángela tiene una cara de tristeza indescriptible con los ojos llorosos

Te agradezco que me digas la verdad…a…aunque no sabes cómo… me duele porque hace unos minutos estaba tan…feliz y ahora siento como si me hubiera caído un balde de agua- dice la latina

Angie, yo lo siento pero tenía que decírtelo – dice Quinn

Sólo te voy a preguntar ¿Qué quieres hacer?- dice Ángela más calmada- porque si vas a estar conmigo necesito que te comprometas de verdad

Angie, yo ya tome una decisión, yo quiero estar…intenta decir la rubia pero Ángela la detiene colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de Quinn

No me digas nada ahora Quinn- dice la latina- tomate tu tiempo, piénsalo bien, no te apresures a tomar una decisión para arrepentirte después

Sin más Ángela le da a Quinn un beso en los labios dónde le demuestra lo que siente, la rubia acaricia las caderas de Ángela con sus dedos pulgares y se deja llevar por la pasión que siente en ese beso, la latina se desprende del beso, Quinn se inclina para besarla otra vez pero Ángela se levanta y ya a unos metros de distancia le dice- piénsalo

* * *

><p><strong>Canción:<strong>

**Magalenha- Sérgio Mendes (youtube/ watch?v=0ibLJz1HD2Y)**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, me encanta saber lo que piensan de la historia**


	15. El problema

Capitulo 15: El Problema

Quinn sale colegio y en vez de ir a su casa va en busca de mejor amiga

Buenas noches señora López ¿podría hablar con Santana?- dice Quinn

Claro que si Quinn, y ya te he dicho que me llames Estela – dice la mamá de Santana

Perdón, Estela- se disculpa la rubia

Santana- Estela llama a su hija- tienes visita

La latina baja las escaleras y se sorprende un poco al ver a Quinn pues no esperaba su visita

Hola Q- dice Santana

La rubia le lanza una mirada que le dice que tiene que hablar en privado

Mamá, Q y yo vamos a estar en mi habitación- dice la latina

En un rato las llamo, cuando la cena este lista- dice Estela

Las chicas suben hacia la habitación de Santana que está ubicada en el segundo de la casa

La rubia y la latina se sientan en la cama. Quinn decide hablar sin darle vueltas al asunto

Estoy enamorada de Rachel- dice la rubia calmada

Santana la mira con cara de confusión como si no supiera nada, prefiere que su amiga se exprese libremente

Entiendo… ¿pero no estás con Ángela?- dice Santana

Sí, bueno no, no sé- dice Quinn con frustración- ayer le pedí que fuera mi novia, no lo tenía planeado simplemente las palabras salieron de mi boca, hasta conocí a sus padres.

¿Rachel sabe que las amas?- pregunta la latina

Si, San yo no te lo hecho dicho pero… nosotras tuvimos una relación durante el verano y fue ahí que me enamore como una idiota- la rubia pasa su mano por su cabello- las dos sabíamos que estaba mal, ella todavía estaba con Finn pero aun así no pudimos parar, éramos tan felices solo nosotras dos, después todo se enredo me dijo que estaba confundida, que nuestra relación no era justa para nadie y que probablemente todos saldríamos lastimados y yo sé que ella tenía razón pero yo estaba dispuesta a todo por ella porque la amo- Quinn derrama una cuantas lágrimas pero las quita rápidamente de su rostro- y en el tiempo que estuvimos separadas conocí a Ángela, una chica encantadora, hermosa, comprensible, ella me alegra la vida y no te lo voy a negar me gusta y estoy empezando a sentir algo más profundo por ella- Santana abre los ojos sorprendida ante esta declaración- ahora Rachel reaparece diciéndome que me ama, que dejo a Finn y quiere estar conmigo, no sabes lo feliz que hubiera hecho escuchar eso hace un tiempo, porque yo también siento lo mismo pero tengo miedo de que vuelva a destrozar mi corazón

¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes?-le pregunta Santana

Porque no estaba preparada para ver a nadie, todo me recordaba a ella y la verdad no tenía fuerzas para enfrentar la realidad- las chicas se abrazan de forma cálida

Hoy le dije a Ángela que estaba enamorada de alguien más, yo necesitaba decirle la verdad, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, ella ha sido muy especial conmigo- dice Quinn de la nada- pero aun así le iba a decir que quería estar con ella

¿Le ibas a decir?-dice Santana- no entiendo Q

Antes de decir nada, Ángela me dijo que si quería estar con ella debía comprometerme de verdad y pensar bien que es lo que quiero hacer para no arrepentirme después- dice la rubia

Parece un buen consejo- dice la latina- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Ya te lo dije es una buena chica- dice Quinn- no sé qué hacer Santana quizá lo mejor sea quedarme sola por ahora y seguir con mi vida, que ahora no es sino problemas

¿Quieres que sea sincera, Q?- pregunta la latina

Por favor- le dice Quinn

Esa es la salida de los cobardes y que yo sepa tú no eres una de ellos, porque no vas por lo que quieres, porque no vas tras de quien quieres, mira que después puede ser demasiado tarde y no hay forma de volver el tiempo atrás- dice Santana

* * *

><p>En la mansión Santos<p>

Ángela ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunta Leo preocupado al ver a su amiga recostada en la cama en posición fetal

La latina se levanta de la cama y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas

Tenías razón- susurra la chica

¿De qué hablas?- pregunta Leo

De Quinn, está enamorada de alguien más, me lo dijo hoy- dice Ángela con tristeza

¿Pero Quinn no es tu novia?-pregunta el chico confundido

No sé, al final de la conversación, nada quedo aclarado- le dice la latina

Lo siento mucho -dice Leo

No sabes cómo me duele, intento hacerme la fuerte pero al estar a solas me derrumbo, yo la quiero Leo, yo sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, parece que el amor no estuviera hecho para mí- dice Ángela con frustración

No digas eso, no es verdad- Leo intenta tranquilizarla un poco

Pero mira todo lo que me ha pasado primero Diego, después Daniel y ahora Quinn

El chico se siente mal por su amiga, ella no ha tenido las mejores experiencias en cuanto al amor se refiere

Ya, todo va estar bien, si ella no quiere estar contigo es su pérdida- le dice Leo

* * *

><p>Tocan el timbre en la casa Berry<p>

Hiram abre la puerta y se sorprende al ver una adolescente que jamás había visto en su puerta

Buenas noches, yo soy Brittany Pierce y estoy buscando a Rachel Berry

El hombre la mira con cara de confusión intentando descifrar que quiere la joven rubia con su hija

Al ver que el hombre se pierde en sus pensamiento Brittany dice- yo soy su compañera de colegio y también estamos juntas en glee

Oh, perdona, soy Hiram Berry, por favor pasa, ya llamo a Rachel- dice el padre de la morena

Rachel, tienes visita- dice Hiram y la morena se levanta rápidamente de la cama con la esperanza der ver a Quinn pero se sorprende al encontrar a otra rubia

Hola Rach- dice Brittany con una sonrisa antes de abrazarla

Hola Brittany- dice Rachel con un poco de inseguridad

Ven vamos a mi habitación- dice la morena antes de que las chicas desaparezcan bajo la profunda mirada de Hiram

Que sorpresa tenerte aquí Brittany- dice Rachel- disculpa el desorden

No te preocupes Rachel yo sólo quería venir a ver si estabas bien- dice Brittany

Rachel la mira con cara de confusión y es ahí cuando recuerda lo de la alergia

No tenías porque preocuparte ya estoy mucho mejor, lo de la alergia se me paso rápido- dice Rachel aunque eran notables sus ojos rojos e hinchados por llorar

No sé porque le llamas alergia al estar triste por Quinn pero bueno eso es cosa tuya- dice Brittany y Rachel la mira con los ojos abiertos

Te dio la alergia porque Quinn está con la chica nueva y no contigo; yo no fui a mi casillero yo fui al pasillo a buscar a Quinn porque ella es el antídoto pero no la encontré por eso te dije que era mejor que fueras con las enfermera, no quise decir nada delante de Santana porque no sé si quieres que ella se entere de tu alergia yo entiendo que las enfermedades son algo de carácter personal- dice la rubia ojiazul

_Wow-piensa Rachel- ¿Brittany acaba de hacer una analogía sobre mi situación con Quinn?_

¿Alguien te dijo eso? ¿Cómo…lo sabes Britt?- pregunta la morena

Sólo hay que observarlas muy bien y ya – die Brittany muy tranquila

¿Y qué observas cuando ves a Quinn? -pregunta Rachel intrigada

Confusión y miedo- dice la rubia

Yo la amo- se confiesa Rachel

Ya lo sabía, quiero decir ustedes serían una pareja súper hot

Eres muy extraña Britt- dice la morena

Simplemente soy muy observadora, por eso te vengo a decir algo más, yo sé que Quinn te ama pero creo que siente algo por Ángela- dice Brittany

Rachel esta aún más confundida si eso es posible

_Que caraj…esto es escalofriante- piensa Rachel_

Si, es como si tuviera un don para estas cosas- dice la rubia

Rachel la mira raro

Me imagino que lo que estas pensando no, que todo esto es muy raro- dice Brittany- la gran mayoría de los miembros de new Directions creen que aspiro a ser bailarina profesional pero la verdad el baile para mi es solo un hobby lo hago por diversión y porque me gusta, en realidad quiero ser sicóloga, se me da muy bien leer a la gente- dice Brittany

Eso es genial Brittany- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

Sí, sí que lo es- dice la rubia antes de acercase a la morena

Yo sólo quería hablar contigo un rato pero es hora de irme mamá Pierce me espera en casa- dice la rubia

Okay, Britt nos vemos mañana- dice Rachel

Adiós, Rach- dice Brittany

Hasta luego, Brittany - dice Hiram

Adiós señor Berry alto- dice la rubia antes de salir de la casa Berry dejando a Hiram un poco confundido

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente<p>

Es muy temprano en la mañana y la mayoría de estudiantes aun no ha llegado al McKinley pero Rachel se sorprende al darse cuenta que alguien está en el salón de coro, la morena se acerca a la puerta y encuentra a Ángela tocando una melodía en el piano justo a punto de cantar

_El problema no fue hallarte__  
><em>_El problema es olvidarte__  
><em>_El problema no es tu ausencia__  
><em>_El problema es que te espero__  
><em>_El problema no es problema__  
><em>_El problema es que me duele – _dice Ángela con hilo de voz_  
><em>_El problema no es que mientas__  
><em>_El problema es que te creo_

_El problema no es que juegues__  
><em>_El problema es que es conmigo__  
><em>_Si me gustaste por ser libre__  
><em>_Quien soy yo para cambiarte__  
><em>_Si me quede queriendo sola__  
><em>_Cómo hacer para obligarte__  
><em>_El problema no es quererte__  
><em>_Es que tu no sientas lo mismo- _las lágrimas de Ángela empiezan a caer sobre su rostro

_Y cómo deshacerme de ti si no te tengo__  
><em>_Cómo alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos__  
><em>_Cómo encontrarle una pestaña__  
><em>_A lo que nunca tuvo ojos__  
><em>_Cómo encontrarle plataforma__  
><em>_A lo que siempre fue un barranco__  
><em>_Cómo encontrar en la alacena__  
><em>_Los besos que no me diste__  
><em>_Y cómo deshacerme de ti si no te tengo__  
><em>_Cómo alejarme de ti si estás tan lejos__  
><em>_Y el que es problema no es cambiarte__  
><em>_El problema es que no quiero – _la latina para la melodía por un momento pero continua cantando

_El problema no es que duela__  
><em>_El problema es que me gusta__  
><em>_El problema no es el daño__  
><em>_El problema son las huellas__  
><em>_El problema no es lo que haces__  
><em>_El problema es que lo olvido__  
><em>_El problema no es que digas__  
><em>_El problema es lo que callas_

_Y cómo deshacerme de ti si no te tengo__  
><em>_Cómo alejarme de ti si estás tan lejos__  
><em>_Cómo encontrarle una pestaña__  
><em>_A lo que nunca tuvo ojos__  
><em>_Cómo encontrarle plataforma__  
><em>_A lo que siempre fue un barranco__  
><em>_Cómo encontrar en la alacena__  
><em>_Los besos que no me diste ( x 3)__  
><em>

_El problema no fue hallarte__  
><em>_El problema es olvidarte__  
><em>_El problema no es que mientas__  
><em>_El problema es que te creo__  
><em>_El problema no es cambiarte__  
><em>_El problema es que no quiero__  
><em>_El problema no es quererte__  
><em>_Es que tu no sientas lo mismo__  
><em>_El problema no es que juegues__  
><em>_El problema es que es conmigo- _es aquí cuando Ángela toma una decisión importante respecto a su relación con Quinn

La canción es bastante emocional y personal, Rachel no puede evitar sentirse mal al ver que la situación en la que están está haciendo sufrir a más gente. La morena se retira, sería inapropiado hablar con la novia del amor de tu vida y consolarla.

* * *

><p>En la hora del almuerzo Quinn decide reunirse con Ángela para empezar a solucionar todo este problema<p>

Ángela ya tome una decisión- dice Quinn pero la latina la interrumpe

Déjame hablar a mi primero

Creo que lo mejor es que terminemos Quinn-dice Ángela muy tranquila- si en realidad alguna vez esto empezó, lo entiendo nos gustamos y yo soy la ruta fácil para que te olvides de ella- la latina especifica el género sin dudar por un momento que la persona de la cual Quinn está enamorada es una mujer

Angie, yo…-intenta decir la rubia pero la latina continua

Sólo te quiero dar un consejo más lucha por ser feliz, lucha por su amor; alguna vez yo cometí el mismo error que tu y aún me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si hubiera hecho las cosas de forma diferente- dice la latina suspirando pesadamente y mirando hacia horizonte

Gracias- dice Quinn con sinceridad-por todo, no sé qué decirte te has convertido en una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, yo no quise lastimarte y perdóname si lo hice- la rubia acaricia el rostro de Ángela y la latina cierra los ojos ante el contacto- no me perdonaría hacerte daño-dice la rubia mirándola con adoración

Quinn sacude un poco su cabeza y sale del trance- espero que podamos ser grandes amigas- dice la rubia con la esperanza de no perderla del todo

Por supuesto Quinn- dice Ángela con una pequeña sonrisa - tú puedes contar conmigo siempre

Las chicas sonríen y se abrazan de forma cálida

Ve por ella- le dice Ángela con una sonrisa antes de irse

_Ángela es una gran persona- piensa Quinn_

* * *

><p>¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le pregunta Leo a Ángela después de que la chica le contara todo lo sucedido<p>

Porque yo la quiero, y prefiero que las dos seamos felices yendo por caminos distintos a estar odiándonos después que pase el tiempo, todo por tomar malas decisiones. No creas que no me duele hacerte esto pero debo reconocer que fue lo mejor para todos- dice la latina

La Ángela que yo conocí antes hubiera luchado por ella- dice Leo

Sí, pero ya no soy esa chica Leo, he cambiado, he crecido- dice Ángela- no pienso cometer los mismo errores del pasado- además yo también quiero ser feliz aunque no sea al lado de Quinn

Estoy muy orgulloso de ti- le dice Leo antes de abrazarla

* * *

><p>En el glee club<p>

Hola chicos- dice el señor Schue- hoy vamos hablar de la química – Will escribe la palabra en el pizarrón

Yo ya estuve en mi clase de química, señor Schue-dice Brittany- podríamos hablar de otra cosa

Me refiero a la química que hay entre las personas, esa conexión inexplicable que hace que las cosas se den fácilmente, en nuestro caso vamos a utilizar la química como un concepto clave para los duetos, así que el ejercicio de hoy será probar la química que hay entre ustedes

Por eso no hay problema, señor Schue- dice Finn- Rachel y yo nos entendemos perfectamente

Quinn rueda los ojos ante el comentario del chico

Lo sé Finn, pero hoy lo dejaremos a la suerte-dice Will antes de sacar un sombrero negro- recuerdan este sombrero, aquí están sus nombres y los duetos van a ser al azar

Una hora después ya había pasado casi todo el grupo destacando las presentaciones de Santana y Mercedes con la canción Someone Like You y Sam y Artie con Stereo Hearts

Y nuestra última presentación del día Quinn y Rachel- dice Will entusiasmado

_Si pretendemos – _Quinn empieza a cantar_  
><em>_que nada pasa entre tú y yo__  
><em>_estar fingiendo__  
><em>_es culpa de las dos_

_En silencio grito al miedo,__  
><em>_que se despida y entre el sol__  
><em>_quiero el valor para que hoy__  
><em>_te diga quién soy yo – _la rubia mira directamente a los ojos cafés de su morena

_No puedo más,- _sigue cantando Rachel_  
><em>_no puedo callarme si__  
><em>_yo te amo- _canta Quinn_  
><em>_para siempre así será- _¡oh Dios, es Rachel!- piensa Ángela- Quinn está enamorada de Rachel

_CORO__  
><em>_Y si tú me quisieras bajaría el cielo al suelo para ti- _cantan las dos como si no hubiera nadie más alrededor_  
><em>_si tú me quisieras__  
><em>_y me permitieras hacerte más feliz__  
><em>_me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí,__  
><em>_para mí, para vivir la vida__  
><em>_para ti y llenar la mía, ven a mí_

_Y aunque tal vez tú pienses que es un poco arriesgado__  
><em>_quiero decirte que también__  
><em>_yo estoy temblando _– canta Quinn_  
><em>_y tengo miedo que quizás todo sea en vano__  
><em>_al menos yo te pido que,- _canta Rachel_  
><em>_hay que intentarlo_

_Me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí- _se cantan la una a la otra_  
><em>_para mí, para vivir la vida para ti__  
><em>_y llenar la mía, ven a mí_

_Si me detienes- _Canta Rachel acercándose más a Quinn_  
><em>_te digo desde hoy__  
><em>_que aunque lo intentes__  
><em>_no lo decido yo_

_Entre tanta y tanta gente__  
><em>_le apareciste al corazón- _Rachel señala a su corazón_  
><em>_y que hago yo, se enamoró__  
><em>_no puedo decirle no_

_No puedo más – _canta Quinn_  
><em>_no puedo callarme si__  
><em>_yo te amo- _canta Rachel_  
><em>_para siempre así será_

_CORO__  
><em>_Y si tú me quisieras bajaría el cielo al suelo para ti- _vuelven a cantar las dos_  
><em>_si tú me quisieras__  
><em>_y me permitieras hacerte más feliz__  
><em>_me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí- esto esta raro- piensa Kurt al ver la interacción entre las chicas__  
><em>_para mí, para vivir la vida para ti__  
><em>_y llenar la mía, ven a mí_

_Y aunque tal vez tú pienses que es un poco arriesgado__  
><em>_quiero decirte que también__  
><em>_yo estoy temblando _– canta Quinn_  
><em>_y tengo miedo que quizás todo sea en vano__  
><em>_al menos yo te pido que,__  
><em>_hay que intentarlo _– canta Rachel_  
><em>_me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí__  
><em>_para mí, para vivir la vida para ti__  
><em>_y llenar la mía, ven a mí__- _las chicas quedan muy cerca la una de la otra, lo suficientemente cerca como para darse un beso

Justo en ese instante, Los chicos aplauden y el señor Schue interrumpe el momento que viven las chicas-Eso es de lo que estoy hablando, es química, muy bien hecho señoritas, muy bien. Chicos eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos en la siguiente reunión.

Quinn es la primera en salir del grupo, sólo despide de Brittana diciendo que necesita irse, que necesita pensar tranquilamente

Rachel se esta despidiendo de Kurt, Mercedes y Tina así que esta distraída y no sé da cuenta en qué momento sale la rubia del salón de coro

La morena se acerca a las Brittana y les pregunta- ¿Dónde está Quinn?

No lo sé Berry- responde Santana

Sólo nos dijo que tenía que irse y que necesitaba pensar- agrega Brittany

Rachel pone una cara de confusión hasta que todo encaja y aparece una sonrisa en su rostro

Brittany eres una genio- dice la morena antes de darle un beso en la frente a la chica que aún permanecía sentada

¿Qué te pasa enana?- le recrimina Santana- ¿De cuándo acá besas a mi novia?

Santana, ahora no tengo tiempo para esto, necesito encontrar a Quinn y creo saber dónde está- le responde Rachel antes de salir del salón en busca de su rubia

* * *

><p><strong>Canciones: <strong>

**Ricardo Arjona- El problema (youtube/watch?v=86qOLmAv86w)**

**Adele- Someone Like You (youtube/watch?v=hLQl3WQQoQ0&ob=av2e)**

**Gym Class Heroes ft Adam Levine- Stereo hearts (youtube/watch?v=T3E9Wjbq44E&ob=av2e)**

**Lu- Si tú me quisieras (youtube/watch?v=kkuCTFp-nMA&ob=av3e)**

**¡Me gusta leer su reviews y saber lo que piensan de la historia! Asi que sigan escribiendo comentarios**

**Muchas gracias por los favoritos y las alertas**


	16. La Cabaña

Capitulo 16: La cabaña

Estaba lloviendo a cántaros pero a Rachel no le importaba sólo quería encontrar a su rubia así que manejaba su auto cuidadosamente para evitar accidentes en la lluviosa tarde.

Al cabo de unos minutos llego a su destino. La morena estaba totalmente segura de que Quinn estaba ahí, la rubia le había confesado que ese era el lugar donde iba a pensar y reflexionar sobre su vida, allí en aquella cabaña dónde hacían estado juntas por primera vez.

Rachel sale del auto y ya que no llevaba una sombrilla corrió lo más rápido que pido para evitar mojarse pero no lo sirvió de nada ya que al llegar a la puerta estaba totalmente empapada. La morena tocó la puerta una y otra en espera de una respuesta

Quinn estaba descansando un poco en la cama y todo estaba muy tranquilo a excepción de la fuerte lluvia que caía hasta que escucho que alguien tocaba a la puerta de su cabaña, cosa que le pareció extraña pues solamente le había avisado a su madre que estaría allí, además no había muchas personas por los alrededores, sin embargo la rubia se acerco a la puerta y la abrió cuidadosamente para evitar problemas, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Rachel totalmente empapada en frente de ella

¡Rachel!- dice la rubia- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hola- dice la morena- vine a hablar contigo

Entra rápido- le dice Quinn- te vas a enfermar si sigues bajo la lluvia ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí y mucho más con este clima?

Te podría preguntar lo mismo- dice Rachel

Necesitaba despejarme un poco, aclarar la mente- dice la rubia

Rachel tiembla del frio y Quinn lo nota

Ven- dice la rubia tomando la mano de Rachel y guiando a la morena hacia la habitación

_Todo esto es muy parecido a la última vez que estuve aquí-piensa Rachel al sentir la mano de Quinn entre la suya y recordar como esa habitación fue testigo de su amor_

En el clóset hay suficiente ropa para que te cambies y si quieres puedes utilizar el baño hay agua caliente- dice la rubia antes de salir de la habitación dejando sola a la morena

Veinte minutos después Rachel sale de la habitación vestida en una sudadera y una camiseta, la morena decidió vestirse de forma sencilla al fin cabo no era precisamente una invitada había actuado por impulso y mojarse sería tan sólo una de la consecuencias de aquel acto. Estaba haciendo bastante frio a causa de la lluvia pero la rubia tenía la chimenea encendida lo que les proporcionaba calor y hacia que la cabaña fuera más acogedora

Hola- dice Rachel al ver a la rubia sentada en el sofá más cercano a la chimenea

Hola- dice Quinn- yo también creo que necesitamos hablar, poner las cosas en claro sin discutir

Está bien- dice la morena que se sienta al lado de la rubia

Ángela y yo terminamos o ella terminó conmigo, la verdad no lo sé- dice Quinn

Rachel quiere pegar un brinco de felicidad pero la curiosidad le gana

¿Por qué?- pregunta la morena

Porque yo la aprecio y lo menos que podía hacer era decirle la verdad, le dije que estaba enamorada de alguien más- las chicas se miran fijamente- pero que yo quería darme una oportunidad con ella

La felicidad presente en Rachel hace unos instantes se esfumo, aún así dejo que la rubia siguiera hablando sin interrumpirla

Ángela me dijo que si quería estar con ella tenía comprometerme de verdad y debía pensar las cosas bien para no arrepentirme de mis decisiones, eso pasó ayer y hoy ella me terminó diciéndome que debía luchar por mi felicidad

_¿Por qué hizo eso?- piensa la morena_

¿Qué sientes por ella?- le pregunta Rachel en una mezcla de curiosidad y temor- siempre que hablabamos me decías que sentías algo por ella pero nunca le pusiste un nombre y la verdad no creo los celos fueran tu única motivación para pedirle que fuera tu novia

Te voy a decir la verdad- dice la rubia- la quiero y por eso estaba dispuesta a darme una oportunidad con ella

El tiempo para por un instante para la morena era algo que sospechaba pero escucharlo directamente de los labios de Quinn era algo totalmente distinto

¿Ella lo sabe?- pregunta Rachel preocupada por las acciones de Ángela

No, sólo sabe que algo pasa entre nosotras, que nos gustamos pero eso es todo- le asegura la rubia

Todo esto está pasando por mi culpa- dice Rachel- por una mala decisión

Yo sé que te he echado muchas cosas en cara pero esto también es mi responsabilidad y así como también lo fueron mis decisiones- dice Quinn

Yo intenté hacer las cosas bien aunque fuera demasiado tarde, después de terminar con Finn lo primero que quería hacer era decirte cuanto te amo y no sabes cómo me dolió tu rechazo y verte besándote con ella- dice la morena

Tienes que entender que estaba dolida, todo lo que me habías dicho en el verano parecían mentiras, regresamos a clases y tu aún estabas con él, después se supone que habían terminado y los encuentro besándose, que querías que hiciera mientras yo tenía a alguien a mi lado que hacia reír en mis momentos de tristeza, y estaba allí para darme su comprensión - dice la rubia

¿Soy tu felicidad?- le pregunta Rachel

No lo sé, nos hemos hecho tanto daño Rachel- dice Quinn- pero cuando estoy contigo no hay nadie más en el mundo para mí.

¿La quieres más que a mí?- pregunta la morena

Eso nunca, a ella la quiero pero a ti te amo- dice Quinn sin dudarlo por un segundo- tu estás en mi corazón y de ahí nadie te va sacar

La morena decide que han hablado lo suficiente y sin aviso se lanza a los brazos de la rubia, las chicas se abrazan y Rachel le susurra- entonces amémonos

La rubia se desprende un poco del abrazo y toma los labios de Rachel entre los suyos en un beso tierno lleno de amor. Quinn empezó a desvestir lentamente Rachel comenzando por la camiseta y la sudadera que recién se había puesto, la morena imitó las acciones de la rubia bajando el cierra del vestido Quinn deslizándolo con sutileza. Pronto las chicas estaban en ropa interior cada una admirando el cuerpo de la otra y con la necesidad de sentirse otra vez, de dejar que sus cuerpos demostraran el amor que sentían.

Te amo- dice Quinn

Yo también te amo- dice Rachel

La morena besa a la rubia y el beso escala en pasión provocando gemidos por parte de la rubia, Rachel pasa su lengua por el labio inferior de Quinn pidiéndole acceso y la rubia se lo concede inmediatamente. La rubia recuesta a Rachel cuidadosamente sin desprenderse del beso y quedando sobre Rachel. La morena pone su pierna derecha sobre el trasero de Quinn, las chicas se mecen con ritmo y disfrutan de la fricción generada por sus cuerpos, la rubia acaricia en el cuerpo de la morena su manos están por todos las dos pero no es suficiente quiere más.

Rachel encuentra el broche del sujetador y pronto el sostén de Quinn desaparece, la rubia quiere que estén en igualdad de condiciones así que le quita el sujetador a Rachel, sin esperar más la rubia empieza a besar el cuello de la morena con fervor y con toda seguridad está dejando un chupón y esta vez a Rachel no le puede importar menos que Quinn la marque al fin y al cabo es suya. La rubia desciende hasta el pecho de la morena y empieza besar sus senos, consciente de evitar los pezones, cosa que vuelve loca a Rachel

Amor, por favor- le dice Rachel- te necesito

Quinn cede a los deseos de Rachel y pasa su lengua por los pezones de la morena

Ahhh- gime Rachel mientras pone sus manos en la cabellera de su rubia

La rubia continúa con sus acciones en el otro seno de Rachel y la morena arquea su espalda en placer. Quinn baja hasta el vientre de Rachel dejando suaves y pequeños besos mientras repite te amo como mantra

La morena se levanta un poco hasta que Quinn queda sentada sobre las piernas de Rachel quien inmediatamente la besa, al tiempo que pone sus manos en el trasero de la rubia y empieza a apretarlo mientras se mecen con ritmo y rozan sus senos. Rachel pasa su lengua de forma seductora por el cuello de la rubia hasta dejar besos por su clavícula. La morena besa de nuevo los labios de su rubia mientras que sus manos masajean los senos de Quinn y pincha sus pezones

Te amo- dice Rachel contra los labios de Quinn- antes de volverla a besar

Las chicas se desprenden un poco para remover sus panties y quedar totalmente desnudas. Quinn no pierde tiempo y pronto sus dedos encuentran el clítoris de la morena pero Rachel no se queda atrás y hace lo mismo

Hagámoslo juntas- dice Rachel

Estás tan mojada- dice la morena

Sólo por ti- dice Quinn

Las chicas introducen sus dedos y empiezan a moverse con ritmo. Quinn apenas si tiene suficiente concentración para besar el cuello de Rachel, justo en el punto débil que la hace estremecer. La morena se vuelve más y más vocal este tipo de placer sólo se lo daba Quinn

Ahhh- gime Rachel- amm….amor, más fuerte

La rubia cumple con la petición de su morena y sin darse cuenta Rachel las gira y continúa penetrándola con rapidez

Rachhhhh- gime Quinn mientras arquea su espalda

Rachel llega al clímax primero y Quinn la sigue rápidamente. Las chicas respiran de forma agitada por las actividades previas, la morena esta aún sobre Quinn, la rubia la abraza cálidamente sin dejar una pisca de espacio entre sus cuerpos

Te amo, mi Hermosa- le dice Quinn

Yo también te amo, Amor- dice Rachel sonriendo

* * *

><p>Rachel y Quinn se quedan dormidas, pasa un tiempo y de pronto el celular de la morena suena incesantemente<p>

Uhm- Quinn abraza a la morena de forma posesiva evitando que conteste la llamada

Amor- dice Rachel

Que siga sonando, no te vas a ir de mis brazos- le dice la rubia

La morena mira el reloj y se da cuenta de la hora 9: 47 p.m.

¡Oh por Dios!- dice Rachel- mira la hora que es, ten por seguro que los que están llamando son mis padres, ni siquiera les avise que venía para acá, me van a castigar y tú sabes muy bien como son esos castigos- la morena intenta levantarse pero la rubia la detiene

Llámalos y diles que no vas a regresar a casa por la tormenta- dice Quinn

Rachel toma el teléfono y decide llamar a Leroy porque es más fácil de convencer que Hiram

_Hola papá- dice Rachel_

_Hola Rachel ¿Dónde estás?, nos tienes preocupados- dice Leroy _

_Estoy en casa de Tina- dice la morena mirando a Quinn que pone cara de confusión_

_Y no pudiste llamar para avisarnos- le reclama Leroy- tu padre estaba a punto de llamar a la policía _

_No sé qué está pasando con las líneas telefónicas, prácticamente no hay señal- miente Rachel- y yo vine a casa de Tina para terminar un trabajo pero la tormenta no para así que sus padres me ofrecieron quedarme por esta noche, espero que no haya ningún problema_

_Está bien hija pero la próxima comunícanos tus planes con anterioridad- dice Leroy- te esperamos en casa para desayunar, un beso mío y otro de tu padre_

_Los quiero- dice Rachel- nos vemos mañana_

Con que Tina- dice Quinn- ¿debería tener celos?

Jaja, muy graciosa- dice la morena. Quinn está sentada contra el frente de sofá y Rachel se ubica entre sus piernas

¿Por qué no les dijiste que estabas conmigo?- le pregunta Quinn con curiosidad mientras la abraza

Tengo que decirte algo- dice Rachel con nerviosismo

Soy toda oídos, Hermosa- dice Quinn

Mis padres saben de nuestra relación y de todo el problema con Finn- dice la morena

¿Les contaste?- pregunta la rubia

En realidad me acorralaron para que les dijera la verdad- dice Rachel- cuando terminamos yo está muy mal, casi ni comía o hablaba con mis padres, me pasaba encerrada llorando en mi habitación sin decirles porque, tu ya no ibas a visitarme y obviamente ellos se dieron cuenta de mi cambio de comportamiento y de tu ausencia en mi vida, así que un día les conté todo. Lo mucho que te amo y cuanto me arrepentía de no haber seguido lo que decía mi corazón. Ellos lo tomaron muy bien y fueron los que me impulsaron a luchar por tu amor

Si las cosas son así ¿Por qué lo les dijiste que estabas conmigo?-vuelve a preguntar la rubia

Amor, ellos saben de nuestra relación pero no saben que ya no soy virgen y tú qué crees que pensarían si les digo que voy a pasar toda la noche contigo

OK, entiendo pero la próxima vez simplemente les dices que estás conmigo- dice la rubia

Como digas Amor, sólo por esta vez- dice Rachel besando a su chica con pasión

Uum- gime Quinn- vamos a la habitación

Las chicas atraviesan la sala totalmente desnudas entre besos y llegan a la habitación. Rachel se sienta sobre las piernas de Quinn y la rubia se muerde el labio seductoramente mirando la figura de la morena en todo su esplendor. Rachel entrelaza sus manos y se acerca a Quinn para darle un beso, la rubia la acerca a su cuerpo y en un movimiento rápido la recuesta en la cama. Así se sentencia el comienzo de una larga noche

* * *

><p>Amor, es hora de despertar- susurra Rachel<p>

No- dice Quinn somnolienta sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento para levantarse

Amor, recuerda que tenemos que ir al colegio y al glee club-dice la morena

No, hoy nos quedaremos todo el día aquí haciendo amor- la rubia se acerca a Rachel y besa su cuello

Qué más quisiera yo pero les prometí a mis padres que desayunaría con ellos

Hermosa, dediquemos el día de hoy sólo para nosotras dos- propone Quinn

Amor ya te dije que no podemos-dice Rachel y Quinn rueda los ojos molesta- pero si te portas bien podría pasar todo el fin de semana contigo haciendo el amor- le susurra Rachel al oído con voz ronca

¿Sí?-pregunta Quinn con esperanza

Si- dice la morena en los labios de la rubia- voy a darme un baño- dice Rachel levantándose de la cama totalmente desnuda- ¿vienes?- le dice coquetamente

_Con esa motivación como no voy a ir- piensa Quinn _

El agua cae sobre el cuerpo de Rachel y a la rubia parece estar en un sueño, no puede creer lo que ha pasado en las últimas horas, Rachel apareciendo en la cabaña, las dos hablando tranquilamente y mucho menos se imaginaba que estarían haciendo el amor toda la noche

* * *

><p>Las chicas se arreglan y se despiden dándose unos cuantos besos pues cada una llevo su auto y sólo se verían en el colegio<p>

Adiós, Hermosa- dice Quinn

Adiós, Amor- dice Rachel subiendo a su auto

La rubia se acerca la ventanilla y Rachel baja el vidrio

Se me olvido algo- dice Quinn

¿Qué?-pregunta Rachel con curiosidad

Esto- dice la rubia que se acerca un poco más para darle un beso apasionado- nos vemos más tarde, Hermosa

Las chicas parten de lugar, esa cabaña donde ocurre la magia, donde se demuestran su amor.

* * *

><p>Rachel llega a casa justo a tiempo para desayunar con sus padres<p>

Hola papás- saluda Rachel con una sonrisa que sus padres no veían hace tiempo

Hola Rachel- dicen Leroy y Hiram

¿Por qué tan sonriente?- pregunta Hiram

Es un hermoso día eso es todo- dice la morena

Rachel hace cierto movimiento y deja al descubierto el chupón hecho por Quinn

¿Qué es eso?- pregunta Leroy señalando el cuello de la morena

No es nada- dice Rachel poniendo su mano en su cuello para ocultar la evidencia

Rachel- dice Hiram- déjanos ver

Oh, es un chupón- dice Leroy- ¿te lo hizo Tina?- pregunta el padre sorprendido

¿Qué? ¡No, no, no! –dice Rachel- la verdad es que les mentí, no estaba con Tina, estaba con….Quinn- dice la morena y se sonroja

¿Toda la noche?- dice Hiram

Si- dice Rachel mirando hacia cualquier lado menos a sus padres

De verdad crees que no sabemos que no eres virgen- dice Hiram incrédulo ante la actitud de su hija, sorprendiendo a la morena- la conversación que escuché la otra vez fue bastante informativa

¡Papá!- le reprocha Rachel

No nos vuelvas a mentir- dice Leroy

No se preocupen, no volverá a ocurrir- dice la morena

Me alegra que hayas solucionado tus problemas con Quinn- dice Leroy

Dile que tiene que venir a cenar en estos días, necesitamos saber cuáles son sus intenciones contigo- dice Hiram

Papá- dice Rachel

Estoy de acuerdo con tu padre- dice Leroy- nosotros sabemos por todo lo que han pasado pero es necesario que hablemos de su situación

Está bien- dice Rachel- hablaré con ella

Perfecto- dice Leroy- ahora vamos a desayunar que se enfría la comida

* * *

><p>En la mansión Fabray<p>

Hola hija- dice Judy

Hola mamá- dice Quinn sorprendida de ver a su madre y corre de inmediato abrazarla- la verdad no te esperaba en casa como ahora te la pasas de negocio en negocio o llegas muy tarde ya casi ni te veo

No te preocupes sólo será una semana más y después todo volverá a la normalidad- dice Judy- ¿Cómo te fue en la cabaña? Hace tiempo que no ibas ahí

Quinn no puede evitar la sonrisa que se forma en su rostro

Muy bien- dice la rubia- Mamá te tengo noticias

Cuéntame- dice Judy con interés

Volví con Rachel- dice Quinn emocionada

Judy no sabe cómo reaccionar, aún esta analizado la situación

Mamá- dice Quinn tratando de obtener una reacción por parte de su madre

Quinn la verdad no sé si alegarme o preocuparme- dice Judy con sinceridad- después de lo que paso no quiero que Rachel vuelva a lastimarte pero al mismo tiempo se que te hace muy feliz estar con ella

Lo sé mamá, yo también tuve mis dudas pero quiero darle una oportunidad al amor y ella es la mujer que amo- dice Quinn

¿Y qué paso con esta chica Ángela?- dice Judy

Tengo que contarte muchas cosas- dice Quinn, quien le cuenta todo lo sucedido en los últimos días a su madre

* * *

><p>En los pasillos del McKinley High hay un nuevo estudiante que atrae todas las miradas de las chicas en el colegio, tiene presencia y una linda sonrisa, tiene 19 años, tiene barba al ras que lo hace ver un poco mayor, llegó al colegio a terminar senior year o al menos eso es lo que se dice de él. El chico se acerca a una de las animadoras y le pregunta:<p>

¿Hola me podrías hacer un favor? quiero saber si trabaja aquí el profesor William Schuester

Si- dice la chica que aún no puede creer que él chico le esté hablando a ella- él es el profesor de español y el director del glee club

_Perfecto- piensa el chico_

¿Puedes decirme dónde está su oficina?

La chica le da las indicaciones

Gracias- le dice el chico regalándole una sonrisa

El chico llega a la oficina y se encuentra a Will muy concentrado leyendo unos papeles y no puede evitar verlo con curiosidad

El chico toca la puerta para llamar la atención del profesor

Oh- dice Will- buenos días yo soy el profesor Schuester pero todos me dice profesor Schue, en que puedo ayudarte

Soy un estudiante nuevo y en realidad me gusta cantar, la gente dice que tengo talento, así que me gustaría unirme al glee club

¿De verdad?- dice Will sorprendido

Si- le afirma el chico

Perfecto, hoy tenemos reunión del glee club y si quieres puedes hacer la audición mañana- dice Will

La podría hacer hoy- ya tengo una canción lista y no tengo ningún problema en hacer la audición frente a los demás miembros del club

Eso es genial- dice Will entusiasmado, el chico de la buena energía- entonces nos vemos después de clases en el salón de coro

Allí estaré- dice el chico

* * *

><p>Kurt tenía muchas ganas de ir al baño pero la verdad le daba asco ir al baño de los chicos, así que se fue inmediatamente al baño de la chicas en el segundo piso que permanecía abandonado casi todo el tiempo.<p>

Quinn y Rachel no compartían ninguna clase juntas y no se habían visto en todo el dia a excepción del almuerzo pero allí también estaban todos los chicos de glee

Rachel se encuentra a Quinn en el pasillo 10 minutos antes del glee club y la lleva hasta el baño, apenas llegan cierran la puerta con seguro pues al parecer no hay nadie más

Kurt estaba a punto de salir del cubículo del baño, cuando al escuchar alguien acercarse, por temor a las posibles denuncias de indecencia, el chico levanta sus pies para que parezca que no hay nadie ahí, el chico escucha el sonido de un beso.

Ya extrañaba tus labios- dice Rachel

_¡Rachel!- piensa Kurt_

Pues no me hubieras extrañado si hubieras aceptado mi propuesta- dice Quinn

_¡Quinn!- piensa Kurt_

si seguimos así, vamos a llegar tarde a glee, Amor- dice la Rachel sin desprenderse de los labios de la rubia

Vamos Hermosa, pero antes- dice Quinn y Kurt escucha el sonido de otro beso

La chicas salen del baño sin siquiera sospechar que Kurt estaba allí

Kurt sale del cubículo en estado de shock y dice- ¡Oh mi Dios!

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado media hora desde que empezó la reunión del glee y todos los miembros estaban allí. Will miraba sus reloj ya casi era hora de terminar con esta sesión el chico no había aparecido, quizá se había arrepentido.<p>

Santana miraba de forma curiosa a Rachel y a Quinn quienes se sentaron juntas y han estado muy sonrientes todo el día- _esto me huele a reconciliación- piensa la latina_

_Se ven tan lindas juntas- piensa Brittany- ahora si podremos salir en citas dobles_

_No me lo puedo creer-piensa Kurt- cuando la gente se entere de esto va a ser un escándalo _

_Fue la decisión correcta-piensa Ángela- Quinn se ve feliz_

Hola- dice el chico nuevo entrando al salón de coro

Chicos- dice Will- les tengo una sorpresa, alguien más quiere audicionar para el entrar al club- con esto el profesor los sorprende

_Se me hace conocido- piensa Ángela _

_¿Será, no, no puede ser?- piensa Leo_

Hola, mi nombre es Daniel Suarez y pues me encanta cantar por eso estoy hoy aquí

Daniel- susurra Ángela con sorpresa y Leo la alcanza a escuchar

Bueno- dice Will- muéstranos lo que tienes

_El tiempo nos desconoció,_

_nos apagó el corazón,_

_¿Dónde escondió todo ese amor?,-_ Daniel mira Ángela por primera vez en mucho tiempo

_no entiendo._

_Ensordeció mi respiración,-_ el chico cierra los ojos por un momento

_se me escapó dentro de tu voz,_

_ya no avanza el reloj, no puedo._

_Después de todas las estrellas_

_con que te abrigué_

_esa noche blanca y serena_

_que se fue entre tu piel tal vez._

_¿A dónde fue?_- perfectamente afinado- piensa Rachel

_Se te olvidó que yo sin ti no puedo respirar_,- Daniel se empeña en cantar perfectamente necesita estar en el glee club ahora más que nunca sabiendo que Ángela está allí

_se te olvidó que el cielo cae a cachos si no estás,_

_se te olvidó qué siento en mi interior,_

_un eco que no puede hablar._

_Se te olvidó que si me dejas ya no puedo andar, - _es él- piensa Leo – porque tenía que aparecer justo ahora, esto sólo va a traer problemas

_se te olvidó que yo sin ti ya no quiero más,_

_se te olvidó que ahora sin tu amor,_

_mi vida se empezó apagar._

_Se te olvidó decirme como te podré olvidar._

_Aunque me trague el dolor,- _Mierda- piensa Finn es chico canta mejor que yo y esto me puede alejar más de Rachel

_y trate de esconder mi amor,_

_aunque me haga el fuerte hoy, te extraño._

_Me quedo ciego se escapó el color,_

_ya no me toca ahora más el sol,_

_cada latido dice aun, te amo._

_Después de todas las estrellas-_ eso era lo que necesitábamos- piensa Will- un buen cantante

_con que te abrigué_

_esa noche blanca y serena_

_que se fue entre tu piel tal vez._

_¿A dónde fue?_

_Se te olvidó que yo sin ti no puedo respirar,-_el chico tiene una presencia escénica impresionante y tiene sorprendidos a la mayoría del glee club

_se te olvidó que el cielo cae a cachos si no estás,_

_se te olvidó qué siento en mi interior,_

_un eco que no puede hablar._

_Se te olvidó que si me dejas ya no puedo andar,- _Daniel concentra su mirada en Ángela para el resto de la canción cosa que no pasa desapercibida por Quinn

_se te olvidó que yo sin ti ya no quiero más,_

_se te olvidó que ahora sin tu amor,_

_mi vida se empezó apagar._

_Se te olvidó decirme cómo te podré olvidar_.- el chico se acerca al lugar dónde está Ángela y le canta mirando la a los ojos

Después de los aplausos por su actuación Daniel recibe la bienvenida al grupo de la voz de Rachel- Como capitana de New Directions, te doy la bienvenida al glee club

Gracias- dice con una sonrisa

El chico se acerca a saludar a cada uno de los miembros de New Directions, siempre mirando de vez en cuando a Ángela que está sentada en uno de los extremos de salón junto a Leo .Quinn lo nota y no le gusta para nada como el tal Daniel mira a Ángela

Finalmente el chico llega donde están Ángela y Leo. Después del breve saludo los chicos de glee vuelven a prestar atención a lo que dice el profesor Schue, todos excepto Quinn quien vigila cada y una de las acciones de este chico y Santana quien observa a la rubia y su extraña reacción con el nuevo integrante del glee club

Hola Leo- dice Daniel y Leo lo mira con temor

Hola- dice Leo de forma seca

Ángela no me piensas saludar- dice Daniel abriendo sus brazos para darle un abrazo, el chico la abraza pero la latina no hace ningún movimiento, intenta besarla en los labios pero Ángela mueve el ángulo de su cara justo a tiempo

Quinn se pone roja de la ira al ver el atrevimiento de chico, Santana frunce el ceño tanto a las acciones del chico como a la reacción de Quinn

Es un gusto volverlos a ver- dice Daniel antes de sentarse

_Esto va estar mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba-piensa Daniel_

* * *

><p><strong>Canción:<strong>

**Kalimba- Se Te Olvidó (youtube /watch?v=glHzXE2pK38)**

**Bueno el capitulo es un poco más largo de lo normal, así que espero más reviews de lo normal (tiene lógica ¿no?)**

**Espero que sigan conectadas y conectados con la historia por que el drama apenas está empezando**

**¡Ya llegué a las 50000 palabras, oficialmente este es el fic más largo que he escrito¡ No esperaba escribir tanto sobre esta historia pero ustedes me motivan**

** A mis lectores de mi otro fic No sé si es amor les pido que me tengan paciencia, ahora estoy muy metida con este fic tengo muchas ideas para el y no quiero desaprovecharlas pero iré subido los capítulos progresivamente**


	17. Verdades

Capitulo 17: Verdades

El glee club ha terminado y la mayoría de los chicos están recogiendo sus cosas para irse a casa.

Hermosa, espérame en el estacionamiento, necesito hablar con Santana- le susurra Quinn a Rachel

La morena asiente con la cabeza y sale del brazo de Mercedes y Kurt

Daniel sale del salón no sin antes regalarle una sonrisa a Ángela. La rubia se acerca a la latina que estaba hablando con Leo.

¿Podemos hablar?- pregunta Quinn

Si- dice la latina, Leo se despide y sale del salón – dime

¿Conoces a Daniel?- pregunta la rubia

Si- dice Ángela

¿De dónde lo conoces?- sigue preguntando Quinn

La latina frunce el ceño- ¿Por qué me estás interrogando?

Tú sólo responde- le dice Quinn con seriedad

¿Quinn qué pasa? Acaso…acaso, ¿estás celosa?- le pregunta la latina

Estoy preocupada por ti, porque si él es quien yo creo que es nadie me va detener para patearle el trasero- dice la rubia quien de una forma u otra evade la pregunta

Ángela mira extrañada hasta que entiende que es lo que le quiere decir Quinn

No es él- dice la latina- no te preocupes, Daniel y yo tuvimos algo después de lo que pasó con Diego pero él me mintió acerca de algo muy importante y las cosas terminaron mal, eso es todo

Cuando quieras, puedes hablar conmigo- dice Quinn- yo siempre voy a estar ahí para ti

Gracias- le dice la latina antes de darle un corto abrazo para después salir del salón

* * *

><p>Quinn estaba a punto de salir para encontrarse con Rachel cuando siente que alguien la detiene<p>

Te vas a ir sin despedirte- dice Santana

San- dice Quinn

¿Qué tanto hablabas con Ángela?- pregunta la latina

¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- dice Quinn

Cuando llegaste estabas encima de Rachel, muy juntitas por cierto- Santana le hace una insinuación pero la rubia no dice nada- y después aparece el chico nuevo que según parece conoce a Ángela y tu no parabas de mirarlos ¿Qué pasa Q?-le pregunta Santana con seriedad

No pasa nada San, solamente necesitaba aclarar una cosa con ella eso es todo- dice la rubia

¿Estás segura, Q?- le vuelve a preguntar la latina no creyéndole del todo a su amiga

Si, además volví con Rachel- dice Quinn- no te preocupes San todo está bien

* * *

><p>Daniel está hablando con Sam y Mike quienes le informan sobre las actividades del club<p>

Ósea que mañana todos se van a presentar en grupos- dice Daniel- me gustaría participar

No creo el señor Schue y la señorita Pillsbury te pongan problema- dice Sam

Si apenas entraste hoy al club- dice Mike

De todas formas lo voy a intentar- dice Daniel mirando llegar a Ángela

Muchachos, hablamos mañana- se despide Daniel de los chicos y sale a alcanzar a la latina

Ángela- dice Daniel para llamar su atención

¿Qué quieres?- le responde la latina

Necesito hablar contigo- dice el chico

No tengo tiempo, ni ahora, ni mañana, ni nunca- dice Ángela

Por favor es importante- le ruega Daniel- hazlo por el amor que un día nos tuvimos

Está bien- dice Ángela y los chicos se dirigen a la gradas del campo de football, a esas horas ya no hay nadie allí

* * *

><p>A una distancia moderada están Quinn y Rachel, la rubia observa la interacción de Ángela y Daniel con curiosidad pero decide prestarle atención a Rachel<p>

Hermosa ven a mi casa esta tarde y pasamos un rato juntas-propone la rubia

Okay Amor, espérame llamo a mis padres para avisarles- dice Rachel

La morena hace una rápida llamada a sus padres informándoles que llegaría un poco más tarde de lo esperado, sin más las chicas se suben a sus autos y se dirigen a la mansión Fabray

* * *

><p>Habla- le ordena Ángela a Daniel<p>

No seas así conmigo- dice el chico- no después de todo lo que hemos pasado, de cuanto nos quisimos

Vas a decirme algo o no- sigue la latina con su actitud

Necesito tu ayuda- dice Daniel

¿Para qué?- le pregunta Ángela

Sé que mañana van a hacer unas presentaciones en grupo y me encantaría que fueras mi compañera- dice el chico- necesito ser el mejor de todos

¿Por qué carajos crees que te voy a ayudar después de lo que me hiciste, de lo que me hicieron tú y tus amiguitos?- dice la latina alterada

Ángela, yo ya te dij…-intenta decir el chico pero Ángela lo interrumpe

No quiero oír tus excusas y tus explicaciones mediocres, déjame en paz- la latina se levanta de la grada donde está sentada con toda la intención de irse

Mi madre murió- dice Daniel y Ángela se voltea para quedar frente a él, Flor Suarez era una buena persona a la cual Ángela respetaba mucho, la latina intenta decir algo pero Daniel no lo deja hablar

No digas nada, fue hace dos meses, cáncer de páncreas. Antes de morir le jure que hablaría con mi padre- dice el chico

¿Ósea que no es estás aquí por mi?- le pregunta la latina

No, en realidad llegue a Lima porque sé que mi padre vive aquí, el encontrarte justo en este colegio es un bono- dice el chico

Está bien pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿Por qué necesitas ser el mejor en el glee club?- pregunta la latina

Tengo que ser el mejor porque necesito llamar su atención, pasar tiempo con él, conocerlo poco a poco y así decidir si le digo quien soy o no- dice Daniel

Me dejaste más confundida de lo que estaba- dice Ángela- no entiendo

William Schuester es mi padre- le confiesa Daniel

¡¿Qué?- dice la latina asombra- no lo puedo creer

Es cierto, esta información sólo la sabemos tu y yo y espero que siga de esa manera- dice el chico- ¿puedo confiar en ti?

Si- dice la latina recordando aquella ocasión cuando Daniel le contó el dolor que le causaba no tener a su padre en su vida

Porque simplemente no le dices quien eres y te ahorras todo este lío- le sugiere Ángela

Ya te dije que quiero conocerlo primero, saber cómo se comporta, necesito confiar en él, es algo que me pide mi corazón y yo sé que mi madre desde el cielo esta guiando mi camino- dice el chico

OK Daniel te ayudaré pero una cosa si te digo no esperes más de mi- dice la latina- esto lo hago por tu madre

Ángela verte de nuevo es… no sé ni cómo describirlo. Yo no he dejado de amarte, nunca podría olvidarte- dice Daniel- danos una oportunidad

No Daniel, no después de todo el daño que me hiciste, no puedo- dice Ángela- y si te soy sincera hace mucho deje de sentir amor por ti

¿Tan rápido me olvidaste? ¿Nuestro amor significo algo para ti? ¿Alguna vez me amaste?- pregunta el chico dolido- ¿Por qué antes yo era el gran amor de tu vida y míranos ahora?

No me vengas con eso ahora Daniel, si estamos en esta situación ahora es porque tu no fuiste capaz de decirme la verdad y a mí simplemente se me acabo el amor- dice la latina con tristeza- mejor cortamos este tema aquí si en verdad necesitas mi ayuda

Está bien- dice Daniel con inconformidad- podríamos ensayar una canción y ponerle coreografía, que sé yo todo lo que sea necesario hacer

_Esto no se va a quedar así-piensa Daniel_

Vamos al auditorio allí podremos ensayar tranquilamente- dice Ángela

* * *

><p>Hace mucho tiempo que no estaba aquí- dice Rachel entrando a la mansión Fabray<p>

Si, es cierto- dice Quinn con nostalgia y la morena lo nota

Amor, ahora estoy contigo y no pienso irme de tu lado nunca más- le asegura Rachel

La rubia se acerca y la besa, dan paso a la exploración de sus bocas, el roce de sus labios y la emoción por estar juntas de nuevo. Así como Quinn inicio el beso lo termina juntando sus frentes las chicas quedan en silencio armónico.

¿Qué somos?- pregunta Quinn- porque yo me muero por estar contigo y que todo el mundo sepa que eres mía pero quiero saber qué piensas

Rachel la abraza y la mira a los ojos- yo también quiero que todos sepan que estamos juntas pero también quiero nos disfrutemos un poco más antes de todos lo que se nos viene encima, en especial con Finn tengo miedo que te pegue con una silla-La rubia no puede evitar sonreír- lo que digo es que esperemos un poco para contarles a los demás a fin y cabo nuestros padres ya lo saben y nos apoyan yo por ahora quiero que se fortalezcan las bases de nuestro amor antes de que empiecen a acosarnos buscando saber todo de nosotras ¿Qué piensas tu?

Santana también lo sabe- dice Quinn

Y Brittany también- dice Rachel

¿Cómo …- la rubia no alcanza a terminar la pregunta cuando Rachel está hablando otra vez

No preguntes, sólo respóndeme ¿Qué piensas tu?- dice la morena

Estoy de acuerdo pero sólo por un tiempo- dice Quinn- no quiero estar escondiéndome, cuando estemos listas le contamos al glee club, con esto claro pasemos a asuntos más importantes señorita Berry

¿Cuáles asuntos?- le pregunta la morena

La respuesta que obtiene es un beso apasionado de la rubia mientras la guía hasta el sofá de la sala y queda recostada sobre ella.

Amor- dice Rachel con sorpresa, entre besos

La rubia empieza a masajear el trasero de la morena con su mano

Eres insaciable- dice Rachel bromeando

Unos minutos después la rubia se levanta y toma a Rachel de mano ayudándola a levantarse- miremos una película

¿Cuál?- pregunta Rachel

La que tú quieras Hermosa- dice Quinn

Rachel escoge West Side Story y cuando la morena se mueve para coger la película Quinn no puede evitar verla con deseo pero se contiene, su relación con Rachel va mucho más allá del sexo. Las chicas disfrutan del resto de la tarde entre películas, palomitas, juegos y caricias; estas últimas se vuelven menos y menos inocentes, sin darse cuenta Rachel esta sobre las piernas de Quinn besándola apasionadamente mientras la rubia tiene sus manos debajo de la falda de la morena.

La rubia empieza a besar el cuello de Rachel, fácilmente encuentra su punto débil

Quinnnnn- gime la morena

Uhmmmm A…Amor- intenta llamar la atención de la rubia pero parece misión imposible hasta Quinn vuelve a besar sus labios, después de un corto beso se aparta un poco

Amor, no podemos, me tengo que ir- dice Rachel

¿Por qué? Yo pensé que ibas a pasar la noche conmigo- dice haciendo puchero

Yo también quiero estar contigo pero si quieres que pasemos todo el fin de semana juntas acuérdate que tengo que pedir permiso además mañana es viernes, día de colegio y si paso una noche más fuera de casa mis padres se enfadarían conmigo, así que mejor evitémonos problemas

Está bien- dice Quinn a regañadientes, Rachel se va y la deja totalmente excitada y frustrada sexualmente

Adiós amor- dice Rachel antes de darle un último beso a la rubia

Adiós, Hermosa- dice Quinn- nos vemos mañana

* * *

><p>Rachel llega a su casa le envía un mensaje de texto a Quinn<p>

**Llegué sana y salva mi Amor. Te amo XOXO**

**No sabes cómo te extraño Rach, yo también te amo XOXOXO**- la morena recibe un mensaje de la rubia

Por fin llegas- dice Hiram

Lo siento papá se me paso el tiempo- dice Rachel

Ven vamos a organizar la mesa, tu padre esta camino. Cenaremos todos juntos- dice Hiram

Leroy llega 15 minutos después

Ya en la cena Rachel está perdida en sus pensamientos y Leroy lo nota

¿Qué pasa hija?-pregunta Leroy

Necesito su permiso para algo- dice la morena

Dinos qué es- dice Hiram

¿Puedo pasar el fin de semana con Quinn?- pregunta la morena un poco nerviosa

¿Ya hablaste con ella? ¿Va a venir a hablar con nosotros?- pregunta Hiram

Papi todavía no se lo he dicho, nos estamos tomando las cosas con calma y no quiero apresurar las cosas- se sincera Rachel

Está bien hija entiendo- dice Leroy. Tranquila puedes pasar el fin de semana con Quinn

¡Leroy!- dice Hiram

¿Qué Hiram?- dice Leroy- nuestra hija es joven, déjala pasar tiempo con su novia

Al escuchar la palabra novia Rachel se sorprende al pensar que ella y Quinn aún no son novias oficiales

Hiram resopla pero no dice nada

_Gracias a Dios papá Leroy es más comprensivo- piensa la morena_

* * *

><p>Quinn se fue a su cuarto, se recostó y cayo profundamente dormida de repente empezó a soñar, cosa que no hacía desde hace un tiempo<p>

_La rubia estaba es su casa, en su habitación, en su cama y estaba con Rachel. La morena esta sobre sus abdomen piernas, las dos estaban completamente desnudas bajo el éxtasis de la pasión._

_La rubia se acerca a Rachel y le dice- te amo- antes de darle un beso un apasionado_

_De pronto la morena toma el control y obliga a Quinn a recostarse en la cama mientras ella se mueve sensualmente sobre su abdomen, la rubia se deja llevar por el placer que siente y cierra los ojos por un momento. Cuando los vuelve abrir, es Ángela quien se mueve sensualmente sobre su cuerpo y le sonríe antes de decirle- yo también te amo- la latina mueve su cabello hacia un lado y se acerca seductoramente a Quinn para darle un beso que la rubia acepta gustosa, Ángela se desprende del beso continua besando el cuello de Quinn y su clavícula después regresa al cuello hasta llegar al mentón y besarla de forma provocativa. La rubia no se puede contener más necesita esos labios sobre los suyos. Quinn la besa, sujeta una de sus piernas, en un movimiento ágil la rubia gira de forma que queda encima de la latina y continua besando todo su cuerpo_ hasta que suena la alarma y se Quinn despierta rápidamente con la respiración agitada

Tranquila Quinn- se dice la rubia a sí misma- fue sólo un sueño nada de qué preocuparse, no significa nada. Uff, necesito una ducha bien fría

Sin más la rubia se mete a la ducha y unos 40 minutos después esta lista para ir al colegio. Al salir de casa encuentra una nota de su madre que dice que estará en un viaje de negocios y llegará hasta el lunes en la tarde

* * *

><p>Es muy temprano aún así que son muy pocos los estudiantes que han llegado al colegio pero la rubia está segura de que Rachel ya está allí.<p>

Quinn encuentra a Rachel en el salón de coro y no puede evitarlo simplemente lo hace. La rubia toma a Rachel por sorpresa y la besa de forma apasionada, sin darse cuenta la morena es acorralada contra una de las paredes del salón de coro, Quinn toma su pierna derecha y la pone alrededor de sus caderas todo esto sin cortar el beso, con agilidad pone la otra pierna de Rachel sobre su caderas y empieza a moverse generando fricción

Quinnnnn- gime Rachel y esto saca a la rubia de su estado de lujuria

Rachel baja sus piernas de las caderas de Quinn y la mira un tanto sorprendida- ¿Qué fue eso?

Nada sólo tenía ganas de besarte- dice Quinn sin aire

Sólo te faltó que me metieras mano- dice Rachel medio en broma

Perdón, si te moleste, no sabía que te incomoda que te toque- dice Quinn ofuscada

Amor- dice Rachel- sabes muy bien que no es eso, solo que no aquí en el salón de coro cualquier persona podría entrar en cualquier momento- la morena le regala unos cuantos besos en la cara a su rubia- este fin de semana nos desquitamos, ya tengo el permiso de mis padres

Perfecto, entonces prepárate para pasar el mejor fin de semana de tu vida- dice Quinn antes de irse

* * *

><p>Llega la hora del glee club y todos están preparados para ver las presentaciones de sus compañeros. Allí estaban el señor Schue y la profesora Pillsbury.<p>

Quinn al llegar hace un anuncio que sorprende al club y en especial a Rachel-¡Esta noche fiesta en mi casa!

Pensé que íbamos a pasar el fin de semana juntas- le susurra Rachel un poco dolida

Así será Hermosa, sólo que empezamos desde hoy festejando con nuestros amigos, después el sábado y el domingo serás solamente mía- dice esto último con voz ronca y Rachel se sonroja un poco

El primer grupo en pasar fueron Puck con la guitarra eléctrica y Finn en las baterías cantando Hot Mess, después siguieron Sam, Mercedes y Artie con Moves Like Jagger, continuaron Rachel, Kurt y Blaine con Deuces para sorpresa de todos, una canción de hip hop donde en uno que otro momento rapeaban, todos reciben aplausos y felicitaciones por su trabajo.

El siguiente grupo eran Santana, Quinn y Brittany, las chicas se habían retirado unos minutos antes para cambiar su vestuario las luces bajan un poco y aparecen en el escenario, todas están vestidas de ataque pero la que causa la mayor impresión es Quinn, que va con una minifalda, botas altas y una chaqueta de cuero sintético (Rachel la hubiera matado si fuera de otra forma). Rachel queda boquiabierta nunca había visto a Quinn vestida tan así pero no es la única la mayoría del glee club está sorprendido en especial cierta latina que no para de mirarla de arriba abajo

_You know tonight – _empieza cantando Santana

_I am feeling a little out control_

_is this me_

_you wanna get crazy_

_because I don't give a...- _la latina sonríe con pícardia

_I'm out of character- _sigue cantando la latina y Quinn y Brittany se mueven al ritmo de canción

_I'm in rare form_

_and If you really knew me_

_you'd know its not the norm_

_Cause I'm doing things that I normally won't do- _Santana mira a Brittany moverse

_the old me's gone I feel brand new- _Después Santana mira a Quinn

_and if you don't like it fuck you-_ dice Santana mirando al público

_The music's on and I'm dancing- _canta Quinn

_I'm normally in the corner just standing_

_I'm feeling unusual_

_I don't care cause this is my night_

_I'm not myself tonight- _las tres chicas hacen la coreografía que tenían preparada

_tonight I'm not the same girl same girl_

_I'm not myself tonight_

_tonight I'm not the same girl same girl_

_I'm dancing a lot and I'm taking shots I'm feeling fine_- canta Quinn

_I'm kissing all the boys and the girls.- _la rubia hace como si fuera a besar a Santana, Rachel observa la escena con una ceja levantada

_someone call the doctor cause I lost my mind_

_Cause I'm doing things that I normally won't do- _Santana se pone enfrente de Quinn y Brittany detrás, las tres chicas se mueven sensualmente

_the old me's gone I feel brand new_

_and if you don't like it fuck you_

_The music's on and I'm dancing- _canta Brittany

_I'm normally in the corner just standing_

_I'm feeling unusual_

_I don't care cause this is my night_

_I'm not myself tonight_

_tonight I'm not the same girl same girl_

_I'm not myself tonight_

_tonight I'm not the same girl same girl_

_In the morning_- canta Quinn y las Brittana hacen las segundas voces

_when I wake Up_

_I'll go back to the girl I used to be_

_but baby not tonight -_la rubia levanta una ceja y sonríe con malicia

_I'm not myself tonight- _las chicas repiten la coreografía

_tonight I'm not the same girl same girl_

_I'm not myself tonight_

_tonight I'm not the same girl same girl_

_Yah, that feels good- _Brittany está cantando en el medio y Santana y Quinn se mueven sensualmente alrededor de ella

_I needed that_

_get crazy_

_let's go_

_that's right_

_come on_

_give it to me now, don't stop- _al final las tres hacen una pose con Quinn en el medio como en los viejos tiempos

Eso estuvo…- dice Will- en realidad no tengo palabras

Hot- ofrece Puck

Después siguen Ángela y Daniel, que para sorpresa del glee club ha preparado algo apenas siendo miembro del club desde ayer. La latina se sienta en un pequeño banco en el centro de salón y aún costado está Daniel que empieza tocado la guitarra eléctrica

_Now as the summer fades, I let you slip away- _empieza a cantar Daniel

_You say I'm not your type, But I can make you sway.- _dice esto mirando fijamente a Ángela con una sonrisa de medio lado

_It makes you burn to learn, You're not the only one_

_I'd let you be if you put down your blazing gun._

_Now you've gone somewhere else, Far away- _continua cantando Ángela que se levanta del banco seductoramente y se acerca a Daniel

_I don't know if I will find you (find you, find you)._

_But you feel my breath, On your neck_

_Can't believe I'm right behind you (right behind you).- _la latina se ubica del chico y le canta al oído

'_Cause you keep me coming back for more_- los dos cantan el coro y se alejan uno del otro

_And I feel a little better than I did before_

_And if I never see your face again, I don't mind_

'_Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight- _se acercan al microfóno y cantan por turnos

_Sometimes you move so well- _canta Ángela

_It's hard not to give in._

_I'm lost, I can't tell- _canta Daniel

_Where you end and I begin._

_It makes you burn to learn- _dice Ángela con altivez

_I'm with another man._

_I wonder if he's half- _canta Daniel con una sonrisa

_The lover that I am._

_Now you've gone somewhere else, Far away_- canta Daniel y Ángela hace la segunda voz

_I don't know if I will find you (find you, find you)._

_But you feel my breath, On your neck_

_Can't believe I'm right behind you (right behind you).- _se distancian un poco

'_Cause you keep me coming back for more- _Daniel patea el banco donde estaba sentada Ángela anteriormente y se acerca a ella con determinación

_And I feel a little better than I did before_

_And if I never see your face again, I don't mind_

'_Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight_

_Baby, baby- _Daniel hace como si estuviera rogándole a la latina

_Please believe me_

_Find it in your heart to reach me_

_Promise not to leave me behind_

_(Promise not to leave me behind)_

_Take me down, but take it easy- _canta Ángela

_Make me think but don't deceive me_

_Talk to me about taking your time_

_(Talk to me, talk to me)_

'_Cause you keep me coming back for more- _canta Ángela y mueve su cuerpo seductoramente contra el cuerpo de Daniel quien sigue su movimiento con la mirada

_And I feel a little better than I did before_

_And if I never see your face again, I don't mind –_cantan el coro

'_Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight_

'_Cause you keep me coming back for more- _cantan el coro para finalizar la canción

_And I feel a little better than I did before_

_And if I never see your face again, I don't mind_

'_Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight- _se cantan el uno al otro, Daniel toma la mano de Ángela y en un movimiento rápido los dos quedan frente a rente al final de la canción

Me sorprende que hayas participado de esta actividad- le dice Will a Daniel- esa es la actitud, excelente presentación

Tina, Mike y Leo son el último grupo y cantan la canción We Will Rock You, en ese momento Ángela y Daniel están hablando

Fuimos una de las mejores presentaciones- dice Ángela.

Es que cuando hacemos cosas juntas todo es perfecto- dice Daniel y Ángela hace una cara pues ya sabe hacia dónde va esta conversación

Daniel- dice la latina

No entiendo porque no puedes perdonarme, yo te amo- dice el chico

Por favor Daniel, no hablemos más de esto- dice Ángela

Es que no entiendo porque a Leo si lo perdonaste y a mí no- Ángela pone cara de confusión- al fin y al cabo el también estuvo en la apuesta ¿dime que hace tan especial a tu 'amiguito'?

La latina lo mira con incredulidad y dice- eso no es cierto, Leo nunca me haría una cosa así

¿Cómo así?- dice Daniel confundido- ¿tú…tú no lo sabías?- la expresión de la latina es de ira, de furia, tanta que no puede contenerse.

En medio de la presentación Ángela se levanta su silla tan rápido que la silla se cae, esto llama la atención de todos los presentes, inmediatamente después se dirige a Leo

¡Dime que no es cierto, Leo! ¡Dímelo!- le grita la latina, los demás sólo observan lo que sucede con curiosidad, incluso el señor Schue no ha intervenido quiere saber que pasa

Ángela- dice Leo intentando calmarla, el chico supone que Ángela se entero de su secreto- las cosas no son como tú crees, déjame explicarte

¡¿Qué me vas a explicar?- grita la latina con lágrimas en sus ojos. Quinn frunce el ceño, no sabe lo que está pasando pero no le gusta nada

Ángela, por favor tranquilízate, este no es el lugar ni el momento para hablar de esto- dice Daniel quién se acerca un poco a la latina

¡Tú te callas!- dice Ángela alejándose de los dos y señalando a Leo

¿Cómo pudiste?- le pregunta Ángela a Leo con la voz quebrada- se supone que eres mi mejor amigo

Angie, por favor, las cosas no son como parecen- dice Leo acercándose a Ángela

No me toques- dice Ángela, de todas formas Leo se acerca a abrazarla y ella forcejea y le repite- ¡que no me toques!- justo antes de darle una cachetada que sorprende a todos incluso a la misma Ángela.

Aléjense de mi – le dice la latina a Daniel y Leo antes de salir del salón de coro

Apenas Ángela se va empiezan los murmullos

¿Qué les pasa?- dice Santana

¡Oh mi Dios!- dice Kurt

Eso estuvo raro- dice Blaine

Esos chicos tienen problemas- dice Mercedes

No puedo creer que lo cacheteara- dice Finn- es su amigo ¿no?

Los murmullos terminan tajantemente cuando escuchan que Leo y Daniel están gritando

¡¿Qué le dijiste idiota?- le pregunta Leo a Daniel

¡Lo que tú no fuiste capaz, imbécil!- dice Daniel

¡Tú no tenías porque decírselo!- dice Leo- ¡No te correspondía hacerlo!

¡Y qué ibas a hacer, esperar hasta tu lecho de muerte para decirle la verdad!- dice Daniel- ¡porque no reconoces que te faltan cojones y no eres lo suficientemente hombre para asumir tu errores!

Dicho esto Leo le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Daniel pero este no se quedo atrás lo tacleó y los dos cayeron al suelo. Leo se mueve agilidad y en un momento empieza a darle golpes al chico, en un movimiento rápido Daniel los cambia de posiciones y esta vez es él quien golpea a Leo, en ese instante llegan el señor Schue, Finn Puck, Mike y Sam a detenerlos aunque los dos forcejean para seguirse golpeando

¡Suficiente!- dice el profesor Schue- vamos ahora mismo a la oficina del director Figgins

Quinn no lo soporta más, necesita saber cómo esta Ángela; así que sin decir nada sale corriendo del salón de coro bajo la atenta mirada de Rachel que rueda los ojos con molestia y resopla

¿Qué carajos pasó aquí?- pregunta Santana y en realidad nadie tiene una respuesta

* * *

><p>Quinn encuentra a la latina debajo de la gradas del campo de football llorando<p>

Angie- dice la rubia

No Quinn- dice Ángela- no quiero hablar ahora, no estoy lista para hacerlo- dice Ángela

De pronto Ángela siente fuerte brazos que la abrazan

Todo va estar bien- dice Quinn y la latina llora libremente en el abrazo de la rubia

* * *

><p><strong>Canciones:<strong>

**Cobra Starship- Hot Mess (youtube/watch?v=AXBFun0ijYQ&ob=av3e)**

**Maroon 5 ft Christina Aguilera- Moves Like Jagger (youtube/watch?v=iEPTlhBmwRg&ob=av2n)**

**Chris Brown ft Tyga & kevin McCall- Deuces (youtube/watch?v=9RUSRxTpI80)**

**Ciara- Deuces (youtube/watch?v=FGjrTJON44o)**

**Christina Aguilera- Not Myself Tonight (youtube/watch?v=wt-tHcQR67Y)**

**Maroon 5 ft Rihanna- If I Never See Your Face Again (youtube/watch?v=MbtajuiuLMU&ob=av2e)**

**Queen- We Will Rock You (youtube/watch?v=-tJYN-eG1zk&ob=av3e)**

**Reviews! Reviews!**


	18. ¿Qué me pasa?

Capitulo 18: ¿Qué me pasa?

Necesito estar sola- dice Ángela

Angie, estoy preocupada por ti - dice Quinn mirándola a los ojos

Quinn, por favor- le pide la latina

No te cierres, dime qué te pasa- dice la rubia

Te lo diré pero ahora necesito estar sola, entiéndeme Quinn- dice la latina

Pero…- intenta decir la rubia pero Ángela la interrumpe

Nos vemos después Quinn- dice la latina antes de alejarse de la rubia

* * *

><p>El profesor Schue y la señorita Pillsbury van con Daniel y Leo a la oficina del director Figgins<p>

¿Qué pasa Will?- pregunta Figgins

No lo sé con claridad pero es claro que solo son dos chicos que no saben cómo resolver sus problemas- dice el profesor- se dejaron llevar por el momento y terminaron peleando

Ya veo- dice el director

¿Qué problema tienen los dos para que llegaran hasta los golpes?- pregunta Figgins

Yo los puedo ayudar- ofrece Emma- solo dígannos cuál es el problema para poder orientarlos de forma adecuada

Los chicos se miran entre sí como si estuvieran llegando a un acuerdo, después de unos cuantos minutos de insistencia ninguno de ellos dice nada

Bueno ya que ninguno quiere decir nada- dice Figgins- estarán suspendidos por tres días

Sin más los chicos salen de la oficina hacia en el estacionamiento y Daniel no puede evitar ver la cara de decepción que tiene Will ante su actitud

* * *

><p>Quinn llega al estacionamiento y Rachel esta allí esperándola con cara de no muy buenos amigos a lo lejos Ángela estaba arrancando su auto; la latina estaba saliendo del estacionamiento y frenó estrepitosamente cuando vio a Daniel y a Leo delante de su auto, por un momento los dos cruzaron miradas con ella, Ángela hizo una maniobra para esquivarlos ya que parecía que no querían quitarse del paso y se alejo de allí lo más rápido que pudo<p>

Estoy muy preocupada por ella- dice Quinn mirando como el auto de la latina desaparece en la distancia después de la escena

Sí, se te nota- dice Rachel enojada

¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta la rubia

Nada, Quinn nada- dice la morena con sarcasmo

Rachel- dice Quinn- ¿Qué pasa Hermosa, por qué estas enojada conmigo?

¿Qué por qué estoy enojada contigo?- repite la morena- acaso no es obvio

No entiendo de qué hablas- dice la rubia con frustración

Sales corriendo detrás de ella y haces como si nada hubiera pasado-dice Rachel

No pasó nada- dice Quinn- yo sólo estaba ayudando a una amiga

Una amiga que también es tu ex – dice la morena

Rachel estoy contigo con nadie más- le asegura la rubia- Ángela está pasando por un mal momento y yo estoy preocupada por ella eso es todo

Y a mí me preocupa qué tan importante es ella para ti- le confiesa Rachel, las dos se miran fijamente por un momento sin decir nada

Rachel-dice Quinn

Sabes que, no digas nada- dice Rachel- nos vemos en tu 'fiesta'

Rachel se sube a su auto y ni siquiera se despide de la rubia, dejando a Quinn totalmente confundida

_¡Dios!- piensa la rubia con frustración_

* * *

><p>Desde su partida Quinn había estado llamando a Rachel constantemente pero no obtenía ninguna respuesta. La fiesta empezaba a las 9 pm así que la rubia se sorprendió un poco cuando a eso de las 8:10 pm alguien tocaba a su puerta.<p>

Hola- dice Rachel

Rachel- dice Quinn y la morena se lanza a sus brazos

Perdóname Amor- dice Rachel- me deje llevar por los celos y mis inseguridades, no debí tratarte así

Tranquila Rach, no tienes porque disculparte, de alguna forma u otra te di pie para que pensaras eso- dice la rubia- y yo…

Rachel interrumpe a Quinn y dice- Shhhh…Bésame- la rubia cumple con lo pedido y besa a su morena. Cuando se separan del beso Rachel dice-traje una maleta pequeña con algunas cosas para nuestro fin de semana

Déjame te ayudo con eso- dice Quinn y las chicas van directo a la habitación de la rubia. Quinn abraza a la morena por detrás y besa su cuello

Amor- dice Rachel con una sonrisa por las acciones de la rubia

Estás hermosísima- dice Quinn admirando la vestimenta de la morena que llevaba una blusa sencilla pero ceñida al cuerpo resaltando sus curvas y shorts que dejaban ver sus piernas bronceadas- aunque siempre he pensando que te ves mejor sin ropa- la rubia besa a Rachel de forma apasionada y las chicas caen en la cama. Quinn está encima de Rachel pero en un movimiento rápido es la morena quien está encima de la rubia quien pone sus manos sobre las caderas de Rachel y justo cuando se van a besar de nuevo Quinn recibe una llamada

Hola- dice la rubia sin ganas al ver como la morena se aparta de su cuerpo

Hola, baby mama- dice Puck- llamo para decirte que llego en 20 minutos para instalar el sonido

Ok, gracias Puck- dice la rubia

Nos vemos en rato- dice Puck antes de colgar

En qué íbamos- dice Quinn con toda la intención de continuar lo que estaba haciendo con la morena

No, no- dice Rachel con una sonrisa- tú fuiste la de la idea de esta fiesta, así que te aguantas las consecuencias

¡Y mis besos!- dice Quinn haciendo puchero

Después de la fiesta soy todo tuya- dice Rachel antes de salir de la habitación

Tal como lo había anticipado Puck llega 20 minutos después y no se sorprende en lo más mínimo al ver que Rachel ya estaba allí, pues la morena es demasiado puntual

* * *

><p>30 minutos antes<p>

Ángela quería alejarse de todo, dejar de pensar en la situación con Daniel y Leo. La mejor forma de hacerlo era bailando así era como la latina expresaba lo que sentía, se dejaba llevar por la música y se olvidaba de sus problemas. Es por eso que Ángela aprovecho que sus padres y su hermanito no estaban en casa, se arreglo y fue por su auto para ir a La Orquídea Rosa. La latina llego a una calle y el semáforo estaba en rojo así que tuvo que parar, había otro auto al lado del suyo

Hola latina sexy- saluda Puck

Hola Puck- dice Ángela con una sonrisa ante el comentario del chico

¿Vas a la fiesta de Quinn?- le pregunta el chico

No, ni siquiera tengo su dirección- dice la latina

Deberías ir, nos vamos a divertir un rato y parece que diversión es lo que necesitas- dice Puck quien rápidamente manda un mensaje de texto

Ángela escucha su celular y ve que tiene un mensaje de texto de un número desconocido donde le daban la dirección de Quinn

¿Fuiste tú?- le pregunta Ángela a Puck

Te espero allá- dice Puck

¿Cómo conseguiste mi teléfono?- pregunta la latina intrigada

Tengo mis contactos- dice Puck y el semáforo da luz verde

Nos vemos- dice el chico

La latina hace caso omiso a lo dicho por Puck y se fue a la discoteca, bailó durante un rato con desconocidos pero se sentía vacía, así que toma una decisión y se va a casa de la rubia

* * *

><p>Ya eran las 11 de la noche y la casa de Quinn estaba llena de gente a la que ni siquiera había invitado parecía que todo el colegio estaba allí y para colmo todos estaban tomando y a Rachel los tragos le estaban haciendo efecto, la morena estaba muy cariñosa con Quinn pero todos tan borrachos que nadie lo notaba, la rubia intentaba mantenerse sobria para tener las cosas bajo control pero nada parecía parar a Rachel.<p>

En un sillón estaban Mike, Tina, Sam y Mercedes y cuando las chicas no se estaban riendo como locas están besando descontroladamente a sus novios. Artie miraba a Brittany con tristeza y la imagen era bastante depresiva. Finn y Puck estaban quien sabe en donde coqueteando con cuanta animadora se les cruzara por el camino. Kurt y Blaine se la pasaban hablando de Broadway y su futro en New York aunque de vez en cuando Kurt analizaba el comportamiento de Rachel y Quinn disimuladamente y para él era obvio que esas dos estaban juntas. Santana y Brittany bailan sin parar entre mimos y besos.

Rachel se alejo de la rubia y se fue a hablar animadamente con Kurt y Blaine, justo en ese momento Ángela entra por la puerta principal y Quinn queda boquiabierta admirando la belleza de la latina.

La latina pasa entre el mar de gente y la mayoría se queda mirándola

Hola- le dice Ángela

Que sorpresa verte aquí Angie, la verdad no pensé que vendrías después de todo lo que paso- dice Quinn

Yo tampoco pensé que vendría- reconoce Ángela- y he me aquí

Estás muy linda- dice Quinn

Gracias- responde la latina mirando alrededor como buscando a alguien

No están aquí- dice Quinn- ni Daniel ni Leo vinieron a la fiesta

Y así las cosas están mucho mejor- dice la latina con una sonrisa falsa

Angie- dice la rubia- cuando vas a hablar de lo que te pasa

No ahora- dice la latina antes de perderse en la multitud

* * *

><p>Quinn estaba sentada observando a todos desde la distancia, veía que Rachel se divertía hablando con sus amigos y eso era precisamente lo que la rubia quería. En otro lado estaba Ángela bailando con quien sabe quien pues la rubia no podía identificarlo, por lo demás la fiesta iba muy bien todos parecían estarla pasando bien. La rubia se perdió en su pensamientos y ni siquiera notó en qué momento la latina se acerco a ella<p>

¿Qué pasa?- le pregunta Santana a Quinn

Nada- responde la rubia

Todos se están divirtiendo y tú estás aquí sola y amargada- dice Santana

¡San!- dice Quinn

¿Qué? Es la verdad- dice la latina- vamos alégrate un poco, al fin al cabo es tu fiesta- santana le da un trago a la rubia

Sabes, tienes razón- dice Quinn antes de tomarse el trago

Esa es la actitud- dice Santana quien agarra la mano de la rubia y la lleva a la pista de baile

Una hora después la rubia estaba bastante tomada y no le ayudaba en nada que Santana y Brittany siguieran dándole tragos. Rachel estaba en las mismas y se estaba riendo como nunca con Mercedes y Tina. Brittany y Santana estaban bailando menos y besándose mas, así que la rubia se alejo de la parejita y sin querer su mirada se desvió al ver a Ángela bailar con un jugador de football , la latina bailaba seductoramente con aquel chico, pero Quinn podía ver Ángela sólo lo estaba utilizando para olvidarse de todo.

La rubia se acerca a la pareja que bailaba al ritmo de Turn Me On y no lo dudo dos veces

¡Lárgate! – le dijo Quinn al chico que la miró con terror y se fue rápidamente

Baila conmigo- le dice la rubia a Ángela

Las chicas empiezan a bailar al ritmo de la música, Ángela bailaba de forma seductora y a Quinn le encantaba ver el movimiento de su cuerpo

"_My body needs a hero  
>Come and save me<br>Something tells me you know how to save me  
>I've been feeling weird<br>Oh, I need you to come and rescue me_

La latina y la rubia bailan muy juntas, ninguna se quiere separar de la otra

_Make me come alive  
>Come on turn me on<br>Touch me, save my life  
>Come on and turn me on<br>I'm too young to die  
>Come on and turn me on<br>Turn me on  
>Turn me on<br>Turn me on  
>Turn me on<br>Turn me on_

El frente de Quinn está contra la espalda de Ángela, la latina recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de Quinn mientras se mueve al ritmo de la música y la rubia recorre todo el espacio entre sus caderas y su cintura con sus manos

_Oh you make it right  
>My temperature is super high<br>If I scream, if I cry  
>It's only 'cause I feel alive"<em>

Sin pensarlo Quinn le da un pequeño beso al cuello de Ángela y roza su nariz inhalando el aroma de la latina

Ángela gira y queda frente a la rubia y le dice- No te compliques la vida y tampoco confundas la mía- la latina se aleja rápidamente de Quinn

La rubia no puede concentrarse muy bien a causa del alcohol y está totalmente confundida por sus acciones

* * *

><p>Blaine toma el micrófono y anuncia la sesión de karaoke. Minutos después la gente empieza a abandonar la mansión Fabray y se quedan solamente los miembros de New Directions, Rachel es la primera en cantar y Blaine le ayudan haciendo la segunda voz<p>

Esta canción es para mi Amor- dice Rachel totalmente embriagada dándole una rápida mirada a Quinn- te amo

"_It's been said and done  
>Every beautiful thought's been already sung<br>And I guess right now, here's another one  
>So your melody will play on and on<br>With the best we own_

_You're beautiful  
>Like a dream come alive, incredible<br>A center full miracle, lyrical  
>You saved my life again<br>And I want you to know baby_

_I, I love you like a love song baby  
>I, I love you like a love song baby<br>I, I love you like a love song baby  
>And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat<em>

_I, I love you like a love song baby  
>I, I love you like a love song baby<br>I, I love you like a love song baby  
>And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat<em>

_Cursing me  
>Boy you played through my mind like a symphony<br>There's no way to describe what you do to me  
>You Just do to me what you do<br>And it feels like I've been rescued  
>I've been set free<br>I'm hypnotized by your destiny  
>You're magical, lyrical, beautiful<br>You are  
>I want you to know baby<em>

_I, I love you like a love song baby  
>I, I love you like a love song baby<br>I, I love you like a love song baby  
>And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat<em>

_I, I love you like a love song baby  
>I, I love you like a love song baby<br>I, I love you like a love song baby  
>And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat<em>

_No one can pause  
>You stand alone<br>To every record I own  
>Music to my heart<br>That's what you're  
>A song that goes on and on<em>

_I, I love you like a love song baby  
>I, I love you like a love song baby<br>I, I love you like a love song baby  
>And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat<em>

_I, I love you like a love song baby  
>I, I love you like a love song baby<br>I, I love you like a love song baby  
>I love you, like a love song"<em>

Después de una buena ronda de canciones los chicos quieren jugar algo y proponen el juego de la botella. Todos se sientan en círculo y la botella está en el centro. El primero en girar la botella es Puck, la botella señala a Brittany, Santana frunce el ceño pero Brittany le da un beso en la mejilla y después besa Puck, siguen otros besos, Finn y Sam, Mercedes y Kurt, Artie y Santana aunque la latina intentó evitarlo, Tina y Blaine, Mike y Brittany; llego el turno de Quinn y la rubia se sorprendido al ver que la botella señalaba a la latina, no sería la primera que besaba a Santana pero Rachel lo vería y Quinn no sabía cuál sería la reacción de la morena, el beso fue agradable pero no había nada más allá de eso, no era como cuando besaba a Rachel o a Ángela. Al término del beso Rachel le sonrió y Quinn supo que todo estaba bien.

Ahora era el turno de la morena, la botella giró y giró hasta que señaló a Ángela. Las dos se miraron sorprendidas, Quinn parecía en un partido de tennis observado las reacciones de ambas

Beso, beso, beso- las animaban Puck, Sam y Mike

Esto va a ser interesante- murmura Ángela pero Santana alcanza a escucharla y alza una ceja

La latina se acerca al centro y Rachel también, las dudan por un momento pero al final se besan todo empieza por una roce de labios, después Quinn no puede creer lo que ve cuando Ángela introduce su lengua en la boca de Rachel sensualmente y la morena gime ante la sorpresa y la sensación respondiendo al beso, poco después las chicas se alejan y se miran la una a la otra con curiosidad, todos notan que algo pasó pero nadie dice nada. Ahora es el turno de Sam la botella para en Tina, y así lo chicos continúan con el juego como si nada, la latina se levanta del circulo en busca del baño pero está tan borracha que entra en la primera puerta que encuentra, es una habitación con baño privado y Ángela entra allí de inmediato. Mientras tanto, la fiesta estaba llegando a su fin y todos se despedían diciéndole a Quinn que su fiesta había sido genial

* * *

><p>Rachel estaba muy mal como para caminar por sí misma así que Brittany la lleva hasta la habitación de Quinn y la ayuda a recostarse en la cama pues la rubia estaba despidiendo a quienes se marchaban de su casa.<p>

* * *

><p>Mientras Brittany ayudaba a Rachel, Quinn hablaba con Santana<p>

San, no sé qué me pasa- dice la rubia apenas sosteniéndose en pie

Estás borracha- dice Santana con una sonrisa, era muy raro ver a su amiga en ese estado

No, no eso- dice Quinn- yo estoy con Rachel y yo… yo la amo, pero no entiendo a Ángela, digo lo que me pasa con Ángela- Santana la escucha con interés en realidad la rubia se está abriendo y diciendo lo que siente- no sé por qué me preocupa tanto lo que le pasa, yo, yo no sé Santana porque yo amo a Rachel y quiero proteger a Ángela pero siempre termino haciéndole daño, le hago daño a todos los que me quieren, no quiero perder a Rachel y sé que debo alejarme de Angie, si ves como suena de lindo su nombre- Santana la mira con cara de confusión- pero es como un imán en mí, no puedo controlar lo que siento, no sé qué hacer Santana, ¿Qué hago?

No sé Q- dice la latina con seguridad- lo mejor es que hables de esto con Rachel

La rubia empieza a reír-le dijiste Rachel –dice Quinn- ya la quieres, es que quien no quiere a mi Hermosa, yo la amo

Okay, mejor te llevo a tu habitación- dice la latina

No me voy a acostar contigo López- dice Quinn fingiendo seriedad justo antes de reírse como loca- lo que quiero decir es que eres linda- dice la rubia y Santana se sonroja- y y y no te niego que pensé la propuesta que nos hizo Britt de hacer un trío pero yo no me iba a meter en su relación, ustedes se aman y yo amo a Rachel, creo que desde hace mucho pero Ángela me confunde aunque yo no sea capaz de admitirlo cuando estoy sobria, te cuento esto por eres mi mejor amiga y no se lo vas a decir a nadie más y no lo recordaré en la mañana

La latina estaba a punto de decir algo pero Quinn la interrumpe-Tengo sed

Vamos a la cocina- dice Santana

¡San!- dice Brittany que busca a la latina

En la cocina- dice Santana

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la habitación de Quinn<p>

Ángela sale del baño y se sorprende al ver a Rachel en la cama

¿Ángela?- pregunta Rachel medio dormida

Si soy yo- dice la latina

¿Qué haces en la habitación de Quinn?- pregunta la morena intrigada

Nada,no sabía que era su habitación, no te preocupes ya me iba- dice Ángela

No, no te vayas necesito hablar contigo- dice Rachel- acércate a la cama, no creo poder llegar hasta dónde estás

La latina se acerca y se recuesta en la cama al lado de la morena

Quinn y…- intenta decir Rachel pero Ángela la interrumpe

Sé que están juntas- dice Ángela- y no te niego que me duele que Quinn no esté conmigo pero esto que siento por ella va creciendo en mi y no sé como hacer para detenerlo, sé que es feliz contigo y yo no pienso hacer nada para interponerme en su felicidad

¿Por qué?- pregunta Rachel- a veces pienso que eres demasiado buena ¿Por qué no luchas por estar con ella?

De qué me sirve estar con alguien qué no me ama, Rachel, yo quiero a Quinn pero la quiero totalmente comprometida conmigo y eso no lo voy a obtener si sigue enamorada de ti- se sincera la latina

Eso es algo que aprecio de ti- dice Rachel- eres bastante directa y yo también puedo serlo ¿Por qué me besaste así, en el juego?- pregunta la morena con curiosidad

La latina sonríe ante la pregunta- quería saber que siente Quinn al besarte que es lo que te hace tan especial, por qué está contigo y pensé que un beso me lo diría todo- Rachel la mira con confusión- no te preocupes besas muy bien pero supongo que lo que lo hace especial son los sentimientos, esos que ella no siente hacia mi

Eres buena persona Ángela, debe haber alguien especial esperando por ti- dice Rachel

Eso supongo- dice Ángela- el problema es que estoy enamorada de Quinn- la latina dice estas palaras y mira a Rachel frente a frente como si estuvieran en una competencia

Yo también la amo-dice Rachel para darle un mensaje a Ángela

Por eso voy hacer todo lo posible para alejarme de ella, aquí la que sobra soy yo- dice la latina

* * *

><p>Brittany y yo nos vamos Q, Rachel esta en tu habitación- dice Santana- ¿crees que puedes llegar sola a tu habitación o te llevamos?<p>

Nah, no se preocupen yo voy sola- dice Quinn

Adiós Q- dice Brittany mientras le da un abrazo a la otra rubia

Chao Q- dice Santana- y acuérdate de lo que te dije, habla con la enana

Lo voy a hacer- dice Quinn y sus amigas se van

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Quinn siente los rayos del sol que entran por su ventana y tocan su piel además de eso también siente un peso sobre su cuerpo, prácticamente no se puede mover. La rubia abre no los ojos, mira a su alrededor y se encuentra con una imagen que nunca espero ver<p>

_¡¿Qué hice?- piensa la rubia_

* * *

><p><strong>David Guetta ft Nicki Minaj- Turn Me On (youtubewatch?v=YVw7eJ0vGfM)**

**Selena Gomez & The Scene- I Love You Like A Love Song (youtube/watch?v=EgT_us6AsDg&ob=av3e)**

**¡Reviews! ¡Reviews!**


	19. ¿Trío?

Capitulo 19: ¿Trío?

_A la mañana siguiente Quinn siente los rayos del sol que entran por su ventana y tocan su piel además de eso también siente un peso sobre su cuerpo, prácticamente no se puede mover. La rubia abre no los ojos, mira a su alrededor y se encuentra con una imagen que nunca espero ver_

_¡¿Qué hice?- piensa la rubia_

* * *

><p>Quinn está en su habitación, en su cama, a su lado derecho esta Rachel muy cerca de su mejilla y con sus piernas enredadas entre la suya y a su lado izquierdo esta Ángela, la rubia sentía la respiración de la latina en su cuello y el brazo de la misma sobre su abdomen.<p>

_¿Qué hicimos?- piensa la rubia- ¡Mierda no me acuerdo de nada!_

A Quinn le era imposible moverse sin que ninguna de las dos se despertara, la rubia estaba totalmente atrapada entre las dos mujeres debajo de las sabanas y no sabía cómo iba a manejar la situación una vez Rachel y Ángela vieran la posición en la que estaban las tres.

Unos pocos minutos después la rubia siente que Rachel pone su brazo en su abdomen haciendo contacto con el de Ángela, la morena se fue despertando lentamente y todo iba muy bien hasta que movió su cabeza y sintió que el mundo se le partió en dos, además para su sorpresa no sólo estaba Quinn en la cama sino también Ángela. Rachel miraba la escena con los ojos abiertos mientras Quinn miraba hacia el techo perdida en sus pensamientos sin saber qué hacer

¡Quinn!- dice Rachel susurrando en el oído de la rubia- ¿Qué pasó anoche?

No lo sé- responde la rubia con sinceridad- no recuerdo absolutamente nada después del despedirme de los gleeks

¡¿Hicimos un trío con Ángela?- pregunta Rachel más sorprendida que enojada

_Justo lo que me faltaba- piensa la morena_

¡No lo sé, Rachel, en este momento todo es muy confuso, de lo único que estoy segura es que las tres estamos en mi cama, no sé cómo pasó esto!- dice Quinn señalando entre las tres

Las chicas ven que el ruido de su conversación hace que Ángela se mueva un poco pero la latina no se despierta

Yo recuerdo que estaba aquí, hablando con Ángela- dice la morena-lo demás está muy borroso

¿Estabas hablando con Ángela?- pregunta Quinn con curiosidad- ¿De qué?

Eso es algo entre ella y yo- responde Rachel

_No hay que ser un adivino para saber que estaban hablando de mí- piensa Quinn- pero me intriga saber lo que dijeron _

Uhm- gime Ángela mientras se despierta

La latina mira a la parejita, se sorprende pero no demasiado y dice- Buenos días- mientras se agarra la cabeza por el fuerte dolor que siente

¿Angie?- pregunta la rubia y Rachel la mira con incredulidad ante el término de afecto con que trata a la latina- ¿tu recuerdas qué pasó anoche?

Bueno pues…Rachel y yo nos besamos en el juego- dice la latina y la morena se sonroja- yo estaba en el baño y tú estabas en la cama- dice señalando a la morena- y empezamos a hablar de ahí para allá se me borró el casette, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo terminamos así

¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí Quinn?- pregunta Rachel

No lo recuerdo Rachel- dice la rubia

Esta situación es… bastante incómoda- dice Ángela y justo después su celular empieza a sonar, tiene una llamada de Leo además de incontables llamadas perdidas la noche anterior, el celular está en la mesa de noche y la latina se mueve un poco para rechazar la llamada de inmediato, el sonido es como un martillo golpeando su cabeza y Ángela no quiere saber nada de Leo

¡Leo me tiene harta!- dice la latina con exasperación mientras se vuelve a tumbar en la cama como si nada

Rachel está desconcertada por la actitud tan serena de Ángela y le pregunta ¿Por qué estás tan tranquila si todo indica que hicimos un trío?- la rubia mira de Rachel a Ángela con ansias de escuchar la respuesta

Que quieren que les diga, si pasó o no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiar las cosas y yo ya tengo demasiado drama en mi vida como para agregarle otro más- dice Ángela muy calmada, la latina mira el reloj- ya van a ser la 11 de la mañana y me muero de hambre ¿ustedes no?, ¿Quinn te importaría si me adueño de tu cocina y preparo algo para el desayuno?

No, no te…te preocupes- la rubia no sabe que mas decir toda la situación es muy rara

La latina se levanta de la cama y Rachel se sorprende al verla tan sólo en ropa interior, dándole más validez a la teoría de que si hubo un trío. Quinn recorre el cuerpo de Ángela con una mirada llena de lujuria

_Esto está mal- piensa Quinn- no puedo mirarla así, no debo mirarla así, yo estoy con Rachel, esto está mal, muy mal_

¿Dónde está mi ropa?-se pregunta Ángela en voz alta a sí misma, la rubia mira al techo y pone sus manos sobre su rostro, la latina ve que la ropa de las tres está de forma desordenada en el piso. La latina frunce el ceño y piensa_- ¡¿Oh por Dios, si pasó?-_ Ángela se viste lo más rápido que puede y agarra su celular

Las espero abajo, creo que tienen que hablar y yo necesito aclarar mi mente también- dice la latina antes de salir de la habitación

* * *

><p>En la cocina Ángela buscaba que hacer para el desayuno, necesitaba distraerse, librarse de la tensión que se sentía en aquella habitación, no pensar en lo que sucedía en su vida, olvidar ese sentimiento de culpa, no terminaba de salir de un problema cuando ya estaba en otro.<p>

_¿Qué está mal conmigo?- piensa la latina mientras pela la fruta- ¿Desde cuándo mi vida se volvió una mierda? ¿Por qué deje de amar a Daniel cuando me moría por él? ¿Por qué mi mejor amigo me traicionó? ¿Por qué CARAJOS me tuve que enamorar de Quinn Fabray? ¿Qué acaso no hay más mujeres y hombres en el mundo? Ahora estoy metida en este lío y aunque la ame no voy a ser plato de segunda mesa, ni voy a mendigar por el amor de nadie, Rachel tampoco se merece estar en esta situación y yo no soy así, ante todo tengo dignidad y respeto las relaciones de los demás, no sé qué hacer con lo que pasó anoche, fue un error, bueno si pasó, eso aún no está muy claro para mí, lo que sí sé es que hay que dejar las cosas claras_

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la habitación<p>

Se supone que íbamos a pasar el fin de semana juntas, divirtiéndonos, haciendo el amor y mira como resulto todo- dice Rachel

¿Me estás recriminando algo?- le pregunta Quinn

Pues sí, si no te hubiera ocurrido 'la gran idea' de hacer una fiesta no estaríamos en esta situación- dice la morena

Yo sólo quería que te divirtieras que pasáramos un tiempo juntas y con nuestros amigos, nunca pensé que todo el McKinley estaría aquí, ni mucho menos que Ángela vendría después de todo lo que le pasó, crees que me causa gracia no saber con seguridad lo que pasó anoche entre las tres- le responde Quinn

¿Todavía lo dudas?- pregunta Rachel con incredulidad- nos acostamos, es bastante obvio, mira toda la ropa regada por la habitación sin contar que las tres estábamos en ropa interior- dice Rachel

Es cierto lo que dices pero puede ser que solamente nos quedamos dormidas y ya- dice la rubia tratando de suavizar la situación

Uff- resopla la morena- claro que no lo vas a aceptar, me imagino que siempre tuviste la fantasía de estar con las dos- dice enojada

¿De qué hablas Rachel?- dice Quinn desesperada por la actitud de la morena

¡Me crees estúpida o que Quinn!- Rachel alza la voz- crees que no sé como la miras, con deseo, igual como me miras a mí cuando hacemos el amor, crees que no me duele saber que aunque pregones a los cuatro vientos que me amas sientes algo muy fuerte por ella

Rachel… -intenta decir Quinn pero la morena la interrumpe

No atrevas a negarlo- le advierte Rachel con dureza– porque sé que es verdad

Yo nunca te he sido infiel- dice Quinn- yo elegí estar contigo porque te amo y quiero que entiendas que decir te amo no es fácil para mí, no se lo digo a cualquier persona, tú eres la única a la que se lo he dicho porque de verdad lo siento, no te dejaría ni por todo el oro del mundo, no puedo vivir sin ti –dice la rubia con emoción - pero voy a ser sincera contigo, Ángela me atrae de una forma que no logro comprender, no sé qué me pasa, yo sólo te pido que no me dejes, por favor, yo se que podemos arreglar esto ¡maldición! Sé que es mi culpa, pero por favor no me dejes, no sé qué haría sin ti, no creo soportar el perderte de nuevo

A Rachel se le vine el mundo encima por las declaraciones de la rubia, quien intenta contener las lágrimas, la morena le da la espalda y Quinn la abraza con miedo a perderla todo por culpa de su estupidez, la rubia va dejando pequeños besos por la piel que va encontrando

No me hagas daño Quinn- dice Rachel de repente y la rubia deja de darle besos para prestarle atención a sus palabras- no sabes cuánto te amo y si tienes dudas, estás confundida o lo que sea que te pase háblalo conmigo, no hagas con si todo estuviera perfecto cuando las dos sabemos que no es así

Te lo prometo, mi Amor- dice Quinn- tú eres todo para mí

La morena se voltea y la rubia descubre las lágrimas en sus ojos- mi Vida- dice Quinn- por favor no llores- la rubia limpia las lágrimas sobre el rostro de Rachel- no puedo perdonarme el hacerte sufrir, yo haré lo que sea necesario para hacerte feliz y nunca más verte llorar, tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, mi presente y futuro, eso no cambiar por nada ni por nadie que no seamos tu y yo- dice Quinn con convicción

Te amo- dice Rachel antes de darle un beso en el que guardan aquella promesa

Yo también te amo- dice Quinn sonriendo en el beso

La morena se desprende de la rubia y dice- ven, vístete, vamos a desayunar que me muero de hambre y tenemos que hablar con Ángela

Tienes razón- dice Quinn – lo mejor es aclarar las cosas cuanto antes

Las chicas se visten y salen de la habitación

* * *

><p>Ángela estaba terminando de preparar la mesa cuando ve a Quinn y Rachel acercarse tomadas de la mano y entiende el mensaje<p>

Justo a tiempo – dice Ángela señalando la mesa

Se ve delicioso- dice Rachel cordialmente

Umm- huele Quinn y la morena niega con su cabeza de forma divertida- bacon

Si- dice la latina con una sonrisa- había toneladas de bacon en tu nevera, así que creí que te gustaba y en alguna parte escuche que Rachel es vegana así que la fruta esta a la orden día

_No puedo creer que Ángela tenga más consideración por mis preferencias alimenticias que Finn- piensa Rachel recordando las muchas veces que salió con el chico, quien al parecer no podía recordar ese simple detalle_

Las chicas comen en tranquilad hasta que Ángela decide han evadido suficiente el tema

Por lo visto ustedes dos hablaron y parecen estar bien- dice Ángela llamando la atención de Rachel y Quinn

Ángela…- intenta decir Quinn pero Ángela continua

Me permites Quinn- le dice la latina la morena con cordialidad- necesito decir algunas cosas y dejar esto en claro- Ángela mira directamente a la rubia- sé que sientes algo por mi pero también sé que no es tan grande como el amor que sientes por Rachel- ahora la latina mira a la morena mientras Quinn y Rachel se quedan totalmente sorprendidas ante la franqueza de Ángela- en realidad no sé lo que pasó anoche e imagino que algún momento lo recordaremos pero eso no es lo importante ahora, al menos no para mi, quiero que les quede claro a las dos- dice enfocando su mirada en Quinn- que no me voy a interponer en su relación, ni mucho menos voy hacer un obstáculo para su felicidad, eso va contra mis principios y mi moral, no sé si sonará muy romántico o estúpido pero siempre he creído el amor, mucho más si es correspondido- dice con una pequeña sonrisa

La latina pausa por unos segundos, las mira y dice -Quizá con el tiempo podamos ser amigas pero por ahora necesito tomar distancia, enfocarme en otras cosas y…olvidarte- mira a Quinn, susurra la última palabra y sólo Rachel la escucha

Eres bastante directa- dice Rachel

Eso mismo me dijiste anoche- recuerda la latina

_Quiero saber que fue lo que dijeron en esa conversación – piensa Quinn_

Es la verdad- dice la morena- quizás una vez pasemos este bache podamos ser amigas

Ojalá así sea- dice Ángela con sinceridad

Angie, por favor perdóname por hacerte daño, por herir tus sentimientos, por enredarte en todo esto, no te lo mereces. Yo…yo- dice Quinn hasta que escuchan sonar el teléfono de Ángela. La latina mira el celular y se da cuenta que es una llamada desde su casa y decide contestarla pues puede ser importante al fin y al cabo no le aviso a nadie que saldría y definitivamente no estaba en sus planes amanecer en la casa de Quinn

Discúlpenme pero tengo que contestar- dice Ángela

_Hola_- dice la latina

_Hola_- dice Leo y la cara de Ángela se transforma por completo, Rachel y Quinn la miran con curiosidad

_¿Por qué me llamas desde MI casa?_-pregunta la latina con veneno, la rubia se sorprende, nunca había escuchado a Ángela hablarle en ese tono a nadie

_Angie, estoy preocupado por ti, nadie sabe nada de ti desde ayer y yo pensé que estarías en tu casa, necesitamos hablar, por favor déjame explicarte, yo_…- intenta decir el chico pero Ángela lo interrumpe

_A mí me parece que tuviste tiempo suficiente para explicarte, para decírmelo- _le reclama_- ¿Cómo pudiste?_-la latina pausa por unos segundos- _sabes, esto no vale la pena así que olvídate de mí_ – las chicas se interesan aun más en la conversación de la latina

_Por favor Ángela, perdóname, - _el chico se quiebra_- en realidad yo no…, tu eres mi mejor amiga no quiero, no puedo perderte-_ dice Leo entre sollozos

_Ángela derrama una lágrima y se voltea dándole la espalda a Rachel y Quinn- eso debiste haberlo pensado antes_- cuelga la morena y quita la lágrima de su rostro con dureza

¿Quién era?- pregunta Quinn con firmeza, acentuando cada palabra cosa que llama la atención de la morena

Leo- responde la latina sin argumentar más y Rachel frunce el ceño, la morena recuerda la discusión y la pelea entre los nuevos miembros de New Directions pero no sabe cuál fue el motivo de aquel incidente

Perdona mi indiscreción- dice Rachel a Ángela - pero no entiendo por qué están discutiendo

_No puedo más, necesito sacar esto de mi sistema- piensa la latina_

Supongo que no me haría mal hablarlo- dice Ángela aun afectada por su corta conversación con Leo- pero por favor que esto quede entre nosotras

_No lo puedo creer, ayer le pedí que me dijera que le pasaba y no quiso hablar conmigo, Rachel le pregunta una vez, y listo, obtiene las respuestas fácilmente- piensa Quinn_

Por supuesto- dice la morena

Así será- dice la rubia mirándola a los ojos- te lo juro

La latina toma aire y cierra los ojos por un momento, quiere evitar ponerse emocional, llorar todo que necesita llorar y no ha llorado.

La primera vez que estuve con alguien lo hice por amor, porque estaba totalmente enamorada- dice Ángela y Rachel frunce el ceño al no encontrar conexiones para salir de dudas- él fue muy especial conmigo e hizo todo lo posible para que me enamorara

_Él- piensa Rachel- ósea que también le gustan los hombres_

_¿Qué tiene que ver el tal Diego ese con todo esto?- piensa Quinn_

Recuerdo que en esos momentos de mi vida era muy feliz hasta que amanecí sola en una cama para después sentirme como una…- continúa la latina- no vi las señales y muy dentro de mí siempre supe que todo era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Después empezaron los rumores y…y me entere que fui la apuesta de un grupo de estúpidos a quienes les importaba poco o nada mis sentimientos y apostaron por mi virginidad- dice Ángela con calma pero con dolor y eso es claro para la latina y la rubia

¿¡Qué!- dice Rachel totalmente en shock

Me costó mucho volver a confiar en alguien, enamorarme, hasta que conocí a Daniel- dice la latina- con él supe lo que es el amor, cometí la locura más grande de mi vida, lo deje todo, me fui de casa y viví con él por dos meses

Mientras Ángela avanza contando su historia a la rubia no le gusta nada lo que está escuchando

_No estoy celosa, no estoy celosa, no estoy celosa - repite Quinn en su cabeza como mantra- no puedo creer que estuviera con ese imbécil.- la rubia sacude su cabeza con sutileza- Basta Quinn, basta, no vas a arriesgar a Rachel el amor de tu vida por nada ni nadie_

¿Qué pasó porque supongo que ya no estás con él?- pregunta la morena con curiosidad

Empezamos muy bien y a pesar de perder todas mis comodidades yo estaba feliz porque tenía a mi lado a alguien que me amaba incondicionalmente y que nunca me haría daño pero en las últimas semanas de nuestra relación empezó actuar muy raro, estaba muy nervioso y lo peor, no era capaz de mirarme a los ojos cuando me hablaba, yo pensé que era una etapa no sé, hasta que un día no lo soporto más y me lo dijo- a estas alturas la latina estaba llorando sin pudor- él participo de la apuesta

¡¿Qué ese idiota qué?- pregunta Quinn con irritación

Quinn, por favor- dice Rachel conteniendo la reacción de la rubia

A pesar de la enorme molestia de Quinn la latina continua- ese dia sentí que se me partió el corazón en dos Daniel me dijo que en un principio había participado pero que después habían cancelado la apuesta y pues no sé todo se volvió un enredo y yo deje de escuchar a sus explicaciones y salí de ese apartamento lo más rápido que pude y no lo volví a ver hasta estos días en el glee club

¿Te hizo todo eso y todavía le hablas y hasta cantas con él?- pregunta Quinn

Tuve mis razones para hacerlo- responde la latina

¿Todavía lo amas?- pregunta Rachel con genuina curiosidad

Daniel siempre será mi primer gran amor y nunca lo voy a olvidar pero ya no lo amo, no como antes- se sincera Ángela

Rachel la mira con algo de asombro ante su respuesta- ¿pero qué tiene que ver Leo en todo esto?

Él es…umm…era mi mejor amigo, la persona a la que le confiado todos mis secretos y con quien comparto mi pasión por el baile, el era mi roca, el siempre fue el más fuerte de los dos y… y yo no pensé que se fuera a romper ese lazo que teníamos. Ayer estaba hablando con Daniel y él creía que yo sabía de la participación de Leo en esa apuesta y me estaba recriminado el no haberlo perdonado cuando lo había hecho con Leo y en últimas pasó lo que ya saben- terminar de decir la latina

Quinn está luchando por contener su ira y no salir en busca de Daniel y Leo para patearles el trasero, Rachel no sabe qué hacer así que solo se limita a abrazar a Ángela

La latina respira profundamente - bueno, ya basta de tristeza, mejor hacemos algo productivo como ordenar esta casa que por cierto está hecha un desastre- la latina sube sus defensas de nuevo y cambia el tema dando a entender que no quiere hablar más de ello

Tienes razón- dice Rachel siguiéndole la corriente aunque en realidad Ángela tiene razón la casa esta vuelta nada

Angie- dice Quinn- tú no tienes porque ordenar nada

No déjame, es bueno ayudar, pensar en otras cosas y en realidad no quiero ir todavía a mi casa y encontrarme a Leo- dice la latina

Las tres chicas recogen la mesa y se disponen a organizar la casa. Unas dos horas después no había rastros de que hubo una fiesta en el lugar

Parece que todo está como debe estar- dice Quinn

Sí, estoy agotada- dice Rachel dejándose caer el sofá más cercano

Sí, y yo necesito descansar así que ya es hora de irme- dice Ángela

Nos vemos el Lunes Ángela-dice Rachel- a pesar de todo lo que nos ha pasado quiero que sepas que puedes contar con nosotras si nos necesitas- dice la morena con sinceridad, Ángela se acerca y le da un pequeño abrazo

Gracias- le dice Ángela al oído y durante unos segundos la morena recuerda momentos de la noche anterior

**Flashback**

La morena y la latina habían terminado su conversación con un poco de tensión. Ángela sabía que no tenía nada más que hacer en esa habitación y lo mejor era regresar a casa antes que sus padres se enteraran de su ausencia injustificada de algún modo su pensamientos tenían mucha lógica a pesar de su estado de embriaguez. La latina se levanto de la cama y dijo- adiós, Rachel

Adiós Ángela- respondió Rachel

La latina perdió el equilibrio por un momento y cayó torpemente al piso, lo que provoco las risas de ambas hasta que apareció Quinn

…

Rachel estaba en medio, Ángela estaba contra su espalda besando seductoramente el lóbulo de su oreja y Quinn estaba en frente suyo besando sus labios. La rubia tomó la iniciativa y empezó a quitarle la blusa a la morena con ayuda de la latina

…

Ángela y Rachel se besaban mientras la rubia acariciaba el cuerpo de la morena, cruzando una que otra mirada furtiva con la latina

…

Quinn le da un beso en los labios a Rachel, justo antes de que la morena cayera profundamente dormida a su lado

_Lo sabía- piensa Rachel_

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

><p>Te acompaño a la puerta- le dice Quinn a la latina<p>

Ya en la puerta y a una distancia prudencial de Rachel la rubia pregunta ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Quinn no es como si yo lo supiera todo, apenas me entere de la magnitud de este problema ayer- dice Ángela

Te lo pregunte Angie, te pedí que confiaras en mi – dice la rubia con el impulso de acariciar a la latina pero se detiene antes de hacer algo innecesario- ¿Por qué no me hablaste del tal Daniel? Él está aquí desde hace unos días aquí y si no fuera por lo que paso ayer yo no sabría nada

Que quieres que haga Quinn, que cada vez que tenga un problema salga corriendo a contártelo

Si- responde Quinn sin pensar

Eso sólo crearía problemas innecesarios- dice la latina

¿Por qué, creía que éramos amigas?- dice Quinn

Tú y yo nunca hemos sido solamente amigas Quinn y la verdad lo mejor sería que nos distanciáramos, yo no quiero hacerme daño ni lastimar a nadie y Rachel se ha ganado mi respeto así que por favor- dice Ángela

Entiendo- dice Quinn- sé que es lo mejor y tienes razón, sólo quiero que sepas que te voy a extrañar

Yo también Quinn- dice la latina con sentimiento antes de darle un abrazo a la rubia

Nos vemos Quinn- dice Ángela

Adiós Angie- dice Quinn

* * *

><p><em>Se lo digo o no sé lo digo- piensa Rachel- ¿en realidad Quinn no recuerda nada?, no sé cuales serán las consecuencias de esta noche. Dios en qué estaba pensando para estar de acuerdo con esto ¿por qué todo es tan complicado?<em>

* * *

><p>Después de todas las emociones que trajo este día, Rachel y Quinn se relajan como en los viejos tiempos, recostadas en el sofá, la rubia abrazando a la morena, viendo películas y disfrutando de la compañía. Rachel se siente totalmente agotada y bosteza<p>

¿Estás cansada Hermosa?-le pregunta Quinn a Rachel que tiene la cabeza recostada en su pecho. La morena asiente de manera afirmativa sin decir nada

¿Quieres ir a la cama, mi Vida?- pregunta la rubia

No, estoy cómoda así- dice Rachel, la morena no quiere dormir en la misma cama donde hizo un trío con Quinn y con Ángela

¿Entonces esta noche dormiremos en sofá?- pregunta Quinn de nuevo

La morena se separa un poco del cuerpo de Quinn, le da un pequeño beso en los labios y vuelve a recostarse sobre su regazo

Buenas noches para ti también Hermosa – dice Quinn con una sonrisa, entendiendo el lenguaje corporal de Rachel

Rachel duerme profundamente, ya ha pasado alrededor de una hora y la rubia no logra quedarse dormida, Quinn acaricia suavemente a la mujer que se haya entre sus brazos viendo como descansa el amor de su vida, todo estaba bien excepto por el hecho de que no podía conciliar el sueño y fue justo en ese momento recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

**Flashback**

Quinn subía las escaleras hacia su habitación y cuando se acerco a la puerta escucho la risa inconfundible de Rachel pero alguien más estaba con ella, la rubia abre la puerta y encuentra a Rachel en la cama y a Ángela en el suelo, las dos riendo como locas.

Rach- dice Quinn al ver a la morena- ¿Angie?- dirige su mirada a la latina

Ángela intenta levantarse y casi cae de nuevo en el proceso

Yo…umm…me voy- dice la latina mientras pasaba por el lado de Quinn cruzando miradas pero sin hablarse

No te vayas- le dice Quinn sujetando ligeramente su brazo y con la mirada fija en Rachel quien observaba la escena

La latina retrocede quedando justo en frente de Quinn, la rubia toma su mano y la lleva hasta la cama donde está la morena, para por un momento y besa a la latina con toda la pasión que puede, después del beso mira a Rachel, se acerca a ella y la besa, al no recibir ninguna reprimenda o negativa entiende que están a punto de hacer un trío

…

La rubia sentía la mirada fija de Ángela en ella cuando besaba el cuello de Rachel, cosa que la lleno de deseo y se lanzó a besar los labios de la morena para después despojarla lentamente de su ropa

…

La ropa de las chicas fue despareciendo en medio de caricias y besos

…

Para Quinn no había nada más excitante que Rachel y Ángela besándose, era una fantasía hecha realidad

…

Ángela es la primera en ser vencida por el sueño seguida de Rachel .La rubia besa a Ángela en la frente y a Rachel en labios y se queda profundamente dormida

_Quinn eres una estúpida- piensa la rubia_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Reviews! ¡Reviews!<strong>


	20. Novia Oficial

Capitulo 20: Novia Oficial

Ya era domingo en la mañana, sin saber cómo la rubia se dejo llevar por el cansancio y quedo profundamente dormida en la madrugada pero también fue la primera en despertar. Quinn se tomo un momento para admirar a Rachel y lo único que veían sus ojos era perfección, tenía la amor de su vida justo ahí, Rachel, la morena hermosa que descansaba tranquilamente entre sus brazos y quien estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de su atracción y debilidad por Ángela.

Rachel empezó a moverse y poco a poco fue despertando. Las chicas no durmieron en la posición más cómoda pero genial amanecer la una en los brazos de la otra

_Hoy es el día- piensa Quinn- llego la hora de hacer las cosas bien_

Buenos días Amor- dice Rachel

Buenos días mi Vida- dice Quinn y la morena no puede evitar sonrojarse un poco ante el cumplido

Eres tan linda cuando te sonrojas- dice la rubia justo antes de intentar darle un beso en los labios, que queda en la mejilla de la morena porque esta movió su cara

Quinn frunce el ceño y cuestiona a Rachel- ¡¿Hermosa?

No me he cepillado- dice la morena antes de levantarse del sofá y desprenderse del abrazo de Quinn

No me importa- dice Quinn intentando besarla de nuevo

¡Quinn!- dice Rachel

Está bien, está bien- dice la rubia dejándose caer en el sofá mientras la morena va al baño

* * *

><p>Una hora después las chicas están preparando el desayuno<p>

Amor, pásame el tomate- le dice Rachel a Quinn

La rubia hace exactamente lo que le indicaron, la morena se concentra picando el tomate mientras la rubia para un momento para observar a Rachel y la encuentra adorable. Rachel está enfocada en terminar de picar los ingredientes para la ensalada y no se da cuenta en qué momento Quinn está ubicada detrás de ella dejando pequeños besos en su cuello. A la rubia le encanta ver cómo reacciona el cuerpo de Rachel ante sus caricias, la morena pierde la concentración de lo que estaba haciendo y se deja llevar por la agradable sensación que le producen esos besos hasta que recuerdos los eventos ocurridos durante el fin de semana

Quinn, no has terminado tu parte- dice Rachel señalando el otro extremo de la cocina en el que estaba la rubia

Si, si claro- dice Quinn confundida, la rubia esperaba que el momento terminara de manera diferente

_¿Rachel me está rechazando?- piensa la rubia antes las acciones de la morena, no se han besado una sola vez en todo el día_

Durante el desayuno es poco lo que hablan y Quinn siente el cambio de humor de Rachel, así que decide hacer algo para mejorar la situación

Hermosa, el día esta hermoso, que te parece si hacemos un picnic en la tarde- propone Quinn justo cuando se acerca a abrazarla

No tengo ánimo de salir- dice Rachel

Pero Hermosa, mira que podemos divertirnos, hacer algo diferente- dice la rubia

¡Que no quiero salir Quinn!- dice Rachel alzando un poco el tono

_Está enojada, no me llamó Amor- piensa Quinn- ¿Qué pasa?_

Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya a casa- dice Rachel

¡¿Qué?- pregunta Quinn

Necesito pensar algunas cosas- dice Rachel y Quinn apenas si la escucha

¿Qué pasa Amor?- pregunta la rubia con preocupación

Hablamos en la noche ¿sí?- dice la morena- solo necesito estar una rato a solas

No es como si tuviera opción- dice Quinn refunfuñando

Mi Amor- dice la morena y a la rubia el corazón le late más rápido- no te enfades, entiéndeme si, esta noche regreso y te cuento lo que me pasa

Está bien- dice Quinn

Te amo, sólo que en este momento necesito estar sola- dice la morena

Sin más Rachel sale de la mansión Fabray dejando a Quinn sola y confundida por su actitud

* * *

><p>Quinn necesita hablar de lo que le pasa con su mejor a amiga, ahora la necesita más que nunca<p>

_Hola San- dice Quinn_

_Hola Q- dice la latina sorprendida- ¿Estás interrumpiendo tu fin de semana con la enana para hablar conmigo?- dice fingiendo sorpresa_

_¿San, puedes venir a casa?- le pregunta Quinn con tranquilidad pero la latina siente la urgencia en su voz_

_Estaré ahí en 20 minutos- dice Santana antes de colgar_

La latina toca el timbre y Quinn inmediatamente le abre la puerta a su mejor amiga

¿Qué pasa?- pregunta la latina

No sé San, de alguna forma le hago daño a todos los que intentan hacerme feliz- la rubia no llora pero la tristeza que denotan sus palabras es obvia

Las chicas se sientan en el sofá de la sala para hablar con comodidad

¿Por qué dices eso Q?- dice la latina- todo el mundo se equivoca y comete errores, lo importante es salir adelante y no dejarse vencer ante las dificultades

¿Estás escribiendo un libro de autoayuda?- se burla Quinn- esa no es la Santana que yo conozco

No, te habla tu mejor amiga- dice la latina con seriedad- ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está la enana?

Se fue a casa- dice Quinn

¿Por qué?-pregunta Santana- yo pensé que iban a pasar el fin de semana juntas

Yo también pensé lo mismo- dice la rubia

Hay algo que no me estas contando- dice la latina con seguridad- ¿tiene algo que ver con lo que hablamos la otra noche?

Quinn la mira con confusión pues no recuerda su conversación con Santana y la latina lo nota en su mirada

¿De qué hablas?- le pregunta la rubia con genuina curiosidad

No recuerdas, lo del trío- dice Santana, quien no quiere desaprovechar la oportunidad de molestar un poco a la rubia

A Quinn se le abren los ojos a más no poder

_¿Yo planeé todo lo del trío?-piensa la rubia- esto no se puede poner peor_

La latina ve la reacción de su mejor amiga y hace su mejor esfuerzo para no reírsele en la cara, así que decide aclarar las cosas

Tranquila Q, estabas muy borracha y me dijiste que alguna vez Britt te propuso que hiciéramos un trío pero tú dijiste que no lo harías porque no querías meterte en nuestra relación

¿Eso fue todo?- pregunta Quinn un tanto mortificada

No- dice Santana más seria- también hablaste de Ángela según lo que entendí, no sabes lo que sientes por ella aunque estés totalmente enamorada de Rachel, me pediste consejo y te dije que lo mejor sería que hablaras de lo que te pasa con Rachel ¿es por eso que Berry no está aquí?

Quizá es una de la razones- dice la rubia

No entiendo, ¿Qué paso?- pregunta la latina sin comprender del todo la situación

Quinn pasa sus manos por su cabello rubio en un acto de desesperación

Lo que te voy a contar no puede salir de aquí- dice la rubia con seriedad

Para que están las mejores amigas entonces Q- dice Santana

Me acosté con Rachel… y- dice la rubia pero la latina la interrumpe

Sabía que la enana ya no era virgen- dice Santana

… y con Ángela- termina de decir Quinn

¿Qué?- pregunta Santana sorprendida- ¿Cómo así? Le quitaste la virginidad a Berry y después te acostaste con Ángela

No, bueno Rachel tuvo su primera vez conmigo- dice la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa recordando esa noche en la cabaña- lo de Ángela es… lo que pasa es que… esa noche después de la fiesta… ehm… hicimos un trío con ella

Santana no dice nada, esta tan asombrada por lo que ha dicho Quinn que tiene los ojos como platos y la boca abierta

Las tres estábamos totalmente borrachas y sé que eso no nos justifica pero… no sé cómo pasó, me deje llevar, actué por impulso y…y- dice Quinn mientras se hunde en el sofá

Ay Q, como te complicas la vida- por fin habla la latina

Lo sé, San, lo sé- dice la rubia dándole la razón a su amiga

¿Y qué pasó la mañana siguiente?- pregunta Santana

Qué crees- dice Quinn- ninguna se acordaba de nada y por lo menos yo no sabía con seguridad lo que había pasado, Ángela nos digo que se iba a distanciar de mí y yo sé que es lo mejor pero me duele saber que tengo que alejarme de ella; y no sé cómo están las cosas con Rachel siento que me está rechazando, me digo que quería estar sola, que necesitaba pensar y yo me estoy muriendo con el sólo hecho de pensar que la voy a perder

¿Entonces no me hiciste caso? Después de todo lo que pasó no hablaste con Rachel- dice la latina

Si, hablamos un poco me sinceré y le dije lo que me pasa con Ángela, ella me dijo que íbamos a estar en esto juntas pero que no le hiciera daño y estoy haciendo todo lo posible por cumplir sus deseos- dice Quinn- la amo y no quiero perderla, no voy a permitírmelo

La entiendo- dice Santana sorprendiendo a Quinn- ósea Quinn, dices que la amas, que no sabes que sientes por Ángela y una mañana se despierta descubriendo que tuvo un trío contigo y con ella, es lógico que necesite pensar un poco lo que está pasando, tú te has enfocado en cómo te afecta a ti esta situación pero no en cómo le afecta a ella

Crees que no lo sé Santana- dice Quinn pero la latina no ha terminado

Y a mí no me vengas con esa mierda de que no sabes que sientes por Ángela- dice Santana- es deseo, pasión, amor, amistad ¿Qué es?

No lo sé San, me importa lo que le pasa, me preocupo por ella y tengo esta necesidad de protegerla- dice Quinn

No estarás confundiendo lo que sientes por ella con amistad- la cuestiona la latina

Si es así, entonces explícame por me muero de celos al verla con el imbécil ese- dice la rubia con frustración

¿Cuál imbécil?- pregunta Santana con curiosidad, ya lo había notado pero quiere confirmar sus sospechas

El tal Daniel- dice Quinn

Uhm, no sé qué decirte Q- dice Santana- solamente piensa muy bien lo que haces, si amas a la enana tanto como dices quédate con ella no arriesgues tu felicidad por un capricho

Así será Santana- dice Quinn- yo amo a Rachel y no la voy a perder por una estupidez, por unos sentimientos de los que ni siquiera estoy segura

Sólo dale tiempo al tiempo y verás como todo se soluciona- dice la latina antes de recibir el abrazo cálido y de agradecimiento de su mejor amiga

No le digas a nadie te deje abrazarme, no quiero perder mi reputación de 'Badass'- dice Santana

Tranquila San, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo- dice la rubia sonriendo

Ahora los detalles- dice Santana ¿Cómo son 'tus chicas' en la cama?

¡Santana!- dice la rubia

* * *

><p>A eso de las 7 p.m.<p>

Se estaba haciendo tarde y la rubia estaba segura de que no vería a Rachel hasta que escuchó el timbre de la puerta principal de su casa.

Hola- dice Rachel

Hola- dice Quinn con la mirada fija en la morena

Las chicas caminan hasta el sofá de la sala y Rachel aún no ha dicho nada más, simplemente la saludó

El momento es bastante incomodo pero las chicas siguen sin hablarse hasta que Quinn rompe el hielo

Hermosa, perdóname, quizá fui insensible al no pensar como te sentías al estar en esta situación y

Quinn- dice Rachel interrumpiendo a la rubia- yo me fui esta mañana porque necesitaba pensar y aclarar mi miente

Mi Vida, yo…- intenta decir Quinn

Amor, estuve pensando tantas cosas, todo lo que nos trajo hasta aquí, nunca he estado tan segura de amar a alguien como te amo a ti y aun así seguimos cometiendo tantos errores. Primero Finn luego Ángela. Sabes, ayer lo recordé todo, todo lo que paso en esa habitación y no te lo quise decir para no complicar más las cosas, sabía que probablemente habíamos hecho un trío pero el saberlo con certeza fue totalmente distinto, además no logró comprender porque accedí a hacer algo así, te amo, te quiero solo para mí y no quiero compartirte con nadie mucho menos sabiendo que sentías o sientes algo por ella y me da miedo la sola idea de perderte o que me dejes de amar y salgas corriendo tras ella- dice la morena con tristeza en su voz mientras mira directamente a los ojos de la rubia y expone sus inseguridades- necesito que hables conmigo, que me digas lo que te pasa y ese momento es ahora Quinn, te amo, te amo con todas las de mi alma pero no…

Yo también te amo, no hay nadie más en mi corazón que tu- le asegura Quinn- sólo tú, tu eres única para mí y si no te niego que estuve dolida y confundida en algún momento, que nuestra relación ha pasado por etapas difíciles pero de alguna manera u otra siempre regreso a ti, quizá somos muy jóvenes y muchos dirán que no sabemos lo que es el amor pero yo estoy totalmente segura que tu eres el amor de mi vida y es por eso que he decido mostrarte mi compromiso con nuestra relación quiero que sepas lo importante que eres para mi

La rubia se pone de rodillas en frente de la morena quien está más confundida que nunca antes la acciones de Quinn

Amor ¿Qué haces?- pregunta Rachel

La rubia toma la mano de Rachel entre la suya y con su mano libre sostiene una pequeña caja color azul celeste y dice con todo el amor y la convicción posible: ¿Señorita Rachel Berry aceptaría usted ser mi novia oficial?

La morena abrió la boca para contestar pero la rubia la interrumpió- sé que no he sido la mejor persona en el pasado, mucho menos contigo; sé que tengo muchas cosas por mejorar, que nos hemos equivocado, que hemos sufrido, así que hagamos las cosas bien, se mi novia, déjame gritarle al mundo entero que te amo, que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado- en este punto ambas chicas tenían lagrimas en los ojos- empecemos de cero y démosle una oportunidad a nuestro amor

Si- dice Rachel

Si- repite la rubia mientras se levanta

Si quiero ser tu novia- dice la morena es justo en ese momento cuando la rubia sonríe como nunca lo ha hecho en su vida- te amo- por primera vez en todo el día se dan un beso y no es cualquier beso, no solamente un beso de amor sino también uno de compromiso

Pensé que ibas a pedir matrimonio- dice Rachel entre sonrisas

Ya llegará el día en que así sea, Hermosa- dice Quinn- pero aun somos muy jóvenes y tenemos un gran futuro por delante pero no creas que no pienso en el día en que te conviertas en Rachel Fabray

Tendremos que negociar lo del apellido- dice la morena mientras repite Rachel Fabray como mantra en su cabeza- ¿y el anillo?- mientras lo miraba notó el grabado _Q & R _– es hermoso

La verdad lo tenía en mi habitación desde hace un tiempo, lo mande hacer el día siguiente de la primera vez que te dije que te quería, sabía que algún día serías mi novia y quería dártelo cuando llegará el momento justo- dice Quinn sonrojada ante su admisión- aunque muy dentro de mí ya sabía que te amaba

Te amo- vuelve a repetir la morena, la rubia se acerca y le da otro beso

Entonces empezamos de cero- dice la morena- ¿Qué tan de cero? –pregunta Rachel con voz seductora, sus labios contra los labios de Quinn

Yo sólo quiero estar contigo- dice la rubia

La morena le da un beso tierno que poco a poco va escalando en pasión

Rachel empuja suavemente a Quinn, así que la rubia cae en el sofá, la morena la mira con una sonrisa pícara mientras se ubica encima de ella

Rach- dice Quinn

Rachel lentamente se quita el suéter que cubre la parte superior de su cuerpo

La rubia muerde su labio inferior mientras observa los movimientos de la morena- me encanta cuando haces eso- dice Rachel observando a la rubia- ven aquí

Quinn comienza a dejar pequeños besos en el abdomen de la morena, después la toma del cuello para acercarla y darle un beso. Rachel aprovecha el momento para quitarle el cárdigan y bajar el cierre del vestido que lleva puesto la rubia

Rachel se levanta y con ayuda de la rubia se quita los jeans, así mismo Quinn se libera de su vestido, la ropa interior también desaparece rápidamente

Te amo, Hermosa – dice la rubia quien esta vez recuesta lentamente a la morena en el sofá mientras la besa

Las chicas se mueven provocando fricción con el roce de sus cuerpos y generando un ritmo

Ah…ah – gime Rachel entre besos

Quinn desciende hasta el cuello de la morena y encuentra fácilmente su punto débil, después sigue hasta su pecho y se concentra en los senos de Rachel, especialmente en sus pezones, los cuales masajea con su lengua. La morena se aferra a cabeza de la rubia mientras arquea su espalda al sentir la sensación de placer. Quinn vuelve a besar los labios de Rachel mientras su mano acaricia los muslos de la morena, esa mano cada vez más cerca del centro de la morena

A…Am…Am…Amor, te necesito- dice Rachel

Como digas mi Vida- dice Quinn quien penetra con dos dedos a la morena y con su pulgar masajea su clítoris

Rachel se estremece pero continúa besando a su rubia, a medida que su orgasmo se acerca los besos se vuelven más y más desesperados

Quinnnnnnn-grita Rachel a todo pulmón cuando llega al clímax

La morena pone una mano sobre su frente mientras su cuerpo se calma y su respiración vuelve lentamente a la normalidad; la rubia solo se limita a dejar besos en todo su rostro repitiendo- te amo, te amo, te amo mi Hermosa

Rachel reacciona de forma rápida y sin saber cómo Quinn tiene su espalda contra el sofá y la morena esta sobre ella movimientos sensualmente y con las manos en los senos de la rubia, masajeándolos y pinchado sus pezones

Te ves tan sexy así, mi Amor – dice Quinn antes de poner sus manos en las caderas de su novia

La morena paso sus uñas por el abdomen de la rubia que reaccionaba de inmediato ante el contacto. Rachel se mueve para besar el interior de los muslos de la rubia para después masajear su clítoris con su lengua, Quinn guiaba los movimientos de Rachel y arqueaba su espalda cuando sentía que se aproximaba su orgasmo, de un momento a otro la morena paro sus movimientos a pesar de las quejas de la rubia

Rach, no pares- dice Quinn con la voz agitada

La morena traza una línea de besos con sus labios hasta llegar a los de la rubia y al mismo tiempo introducir dos de sus dedos en ella

La rubia sujeta a la morena del cuello y se aferran más la una a la otra mientras Rachel continua con sus embestidas

Eres mía- murmura Rachel contra los labios de Quinn- mía y de nadie más

Sólo tuya- le responde la rubia y su cuerpo se aproxima cada vez más al clímax

Racheeeeeel- gime Quinn en el punto máximo de su orgasmo

La morena y la rubia se dan pequeños besos en la boca como muestra de afecto, cariño y amor. Quinn sonríe por cada beso que recibe, nunca había sido tan feliz como lo es en los brazos de Rachel

Unos pocos minutos después de estar abrazadas sin decir nada Rachel rompe el silencio

Amor, mis padres quieren cenar contigo, yo sé quizás es un poco apresurado pero tú sabes cómo son, además ellos ya saben de nuestra relación y se lo han tomado muy bien, a mi me enc…

Hermosa, no te preocupes por eso, tú sólo dime cuando y allí estaré- dice Quinn interrumpiéndola- me encantaría ver de nuevo a mis suegros

La morena la mira con una sonrisa dice- te amo

La rubia comienza a besar el cuello de Rachel sensualmente hasta que se acerca a su oído y le susurra- lista para el segundo round

Contigo siempre- dice Rachel

* * *

><p>Judy Fabray piensa que llegará a casa antes de lo esperado, ella concretó sus negocios mucho antes de lo que se esperaba así que salió de la última reunión que tenía directo al aeropuerto, estaba agotada y necesitaba descansar, el ser una mujer trabajadora e independiente era genial pero extenuante al mismo tiempo. La señora Fabray decidió no llamar a Quinn pues al fin y al cabo llegaría en la madrugada y su hija estaría durmiendo para cuando ella llegara a casa<p>

_Ya hablaremos mañana- pensó Judy- no hay necesidad de despertarla a estas horas, mejor dejo que descanse y siga durmiendo_

Tres horas y veinte minutos después Judy Fabray llego a casa, desde el antejardín noto que las luces estaban apagadas y todo parecía estar como debía estar, Judy saco las llaves de su bolso y abrió la puerta, todo estaba muy oscuro así que lo primero que hizo fue encender la luz, camino un poco y llego a la sala, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su hija aparentemente desnuda debajo de la sabana y con Rachel encima de ella, las dos durmiendo pacíficamente

¡Quinn!- grita Judy y Quinn se despierta inmediatamente al escuchar la voz de su madre al igual que Rachel quien esta avergonzada al ser encontrada de esta manera

¡Mamá!- dice Quinn totalmente sorprendida

* * *

><p><strong>¡Reviews! ¡Reviews!<strong>

**¡Me encanta saber que opinan de la historia! Sus reviews me motivan a escribir más y a subir los capítulos más rápido : )**


	21. La Confrontaclón

Capitulo 21: La Confrontación

_¡Quinn!- grita Judy y Quinn se despierta inmediatamente al escuchar la voz de su madre al igual que Rachel quien esta avergonzada al ser encontrada de esta manera_

_¡Mamá!- dice Quinn totalmente sorprendida_

* * *

><p>Judy cierra los ojos por un momento y dice- estoy muy cansada para hablar de esto ahora, eso si las quiero ver en el desayuno y por favor duerman en la habitación- sin más la madre de Quinn sube las escaleras y se va directo a su habitación<p>

Las chicas se levantan del sofá, se visten rápidamente y van a la habitación de Quinn, se recuestan en la cama y hablan de la situación

Rachel está totalmente roja, no sabe qué hacer o que decir

_¡Mierda!- piensa Rachel- qué karma estoy pagando, este tipo de cosas solo me pasan a mí, ahora Judy que pensara Judy de mi y si me dice que me aleje de Quinn, no podría soportarlo, mucho menos ahora que por fin estamos arreglando las cosas, todo iba tan bien_

¿Hermosa?- Quinn llama a Rachel una y otra pero la morena no le presta atención por estar sumida en sus pensamientos

Hermosa- dice la rubia y por fin Rachel por fin la mira. A Quinn no le pasa desapercibido el rostro mortificado de su novia

Mi Amor- dice Quinn- no te preocupes, todo va estar bien, su reacción es normal no todos los días encuentras a tu hija en este tipo de situaciones, además ella sabe de nuestra relación prácticamente desde el comienzo y ha estado ahí apoyándome

Yo sé que todo lo que dices es verdad- dice la morena- pero esta no era la primera impresión que le quería dar a mi suegra

Hermosa- dice Quinn- ella te ha visto muchas veces

Sí- dice la morena- pero no como tu novia y mucho menos así, me muero de la vergüenza ni si quiera sé si voy a ser capaz de mirarla a la cara en el desayuno

Rach- dice la rubia- ella sabe que nos amamos y nosotras sólo estábamos demostrándonos ese amor; lo sé, es una situación incómoda y créeme tampoco me gustó que mi madre nos haya encontrado así pero por ahora no hay nada que podamos hacer y yo estoy segura de que apenas conozca te va a adorar tanto como yo

Quinn se acerca a Rachel y la abraza- todo va estar bien- le da un beso- no importa lo que pase, recuerda que las dos estamos juntas en esto- ahora la rubia se gana un beso- descansa Hermosa que mañana nos espera un nuevo día-las chicas duermen abrazadas sintiéndose seguras en la calidez de ese abrazo

* * *

><p>En la mañana<p>

A pesar del cansancio que sentía, Judy se levanto muy temprano a preparar el desayuno. Ella quería hablar con las chicas y dejar en claro algunos puntos.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Quinn, Rachel apenas se despertaba y se vio abrazada a su novia

Amor- dice la morena suavemente pero la rubia no responde

Amor- repite Rachel otra vez y nada

Amor- dice Rachel antes de darle un corto beso en los labios

Umm- murmura Quinn mientras se despierta

Buenos días, Hermosa- dice la rubia antes de aferrarse aún más al cuerpo de Rachel

Buenos días Amor- dice la morena y le da otro beso

Me podría acostumbrar a despertar así todos los días- dice Quinn- contigo a mi lado

Se besan de nuevo-vete a bañar que por lo que escucho Judy ya se despertó y debe estar esperándonos- dice Rachel

Compartimos la ducha- propone la rubia con un tono sugerente- mira que ahorramos agua y tiempo, tenemos que ser ecológicas

Ujum- dice la morena no muy convencida, las intenciones de Quinn eran bastante claras y Rachel no quería más situaciones como las de la madrugada

No Amor – dice la morena- si quieres me baño primero y tu después pero eso si duchas separadas, solamente nos estoy evitando más problemas

Está bien, está bien- dice Quinn

* * *

><p>Las chicas bajan a la cocina y la comida ya está servida, había mucha fruta y algunos Pancakes pero Judy no se veía por ningún lado<p>

Pocos minutos después Judy aparece y todas se sientan a comer en un silencio incomodo donde no dicen nada además de darse los buenos días

Terminan de comer desayuno y la tensión aún se siente en el aire. Rachel intenta calmar su nerviosismo

Yo sé que ustedes están juntas desde hace un tiempo- dice Judy- Quinn siempre me ha hablado con honestidad y sé muy bien lo que ha pasado entre ustedes dos

A Rachel el corazón le late más fuerte con cada segundo que pasa y está más nerviosa que nunca. Tampoco le fascina la idea de que su suegra sepa todo y digo TODO acerca de su relación con Quinn

Entiendo que se amen y quieran estar juntas- dice Judy- por lo que vi anoche las dos son sexualmente activas

¡Mamá! - Dice Quinn

¿Qué?- dice Judy sin dejarse intimidar- es la verdad o ¿no?

Nadie responde a la pregunta de Judy

Señora Fabray…- dice Rachel quien por fin tiene el valor de decir algo pero Judy la interrumpe

No he terminado- dice Judy y la morena le recuerda la actitud de su novia cuando estaba en las animadoras

_OMD, oh mi Dios, oh mi Dios, oh mi Dios- piensa Rachel_

Espero que sepan lo que hacen- dice Judy- y no lo digo por el sexo lo digo en general. No quiero volver a ver a Quinn deprimida y llorando porque lo que tienen no funciono

Yo amo a Quinn- dice Rachel con determinación- y como cualquier ser humano me equivoque pero ahora estamos juntas en esto, luchando por nuestro amor

Mamá, Rachel es mi novia y nuestra relación es algo serio…- interviene Quinn

Y tú eres mi hija- dice Judy con firmeza- tengo todo el derecho de preocuparme por ti y tu bienestar… por el bienestar de las dos- dice mirando a Rachel

Quinn está totalmente sorprendida por la actitud de su madre frente a esta situación, bueno no esperaba que su madre estuviera relajada pero tampoco se esperaba esto

Ustedes ya no son unas niñas- dice Judy- están convirtiéndose en adultas y como tales espero que sean responsables y asuman las consecuencias de sus actos; no les voy a dar un discurso sobre lo que deberían hacer sólo les pido que sean más discretas, entendido- Quinn y Rachel sólo asienten con la cabeza

Judy mira a la morena- Rachel eres bienvenida a esta casa y espero que con el tiempo podamos llegar a conocernos mejor

Espero que así sea señora Fabray- dice Rachel

Judy, Rachel- dice la madre de Quinn- por favor llámame Judy

Está bien, Judy- dice la morena

Ahora si me disculpan tengo que irme a trabajar y ustedes tienen clase así que apúrense si no quieren llegar tarde- dice Judy

Como digas má- dice Quinn

Hasta luego, señ…Judy- se corrige Rachel

Hasta luego Rachel- dice Judy

Judy Fabray sale elegantemente vestida rumbo a su trabajo.

¿Todo salió bien?- pregunta Quinn con inseguridad

Eso creo- dice Rachel- aunque si te soy sincera, tu madre me intimida

Hermosa- dice la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa- eso es natural en las Fabray

Jaja- dice Rachel con sarcasmo

Perdón, Hermosa no lo pude evitar- dice Quinn- pero ya fuera de chiste ¿estamos bien?

Estamos muy bien- dice Rachel antes de darle un beso que se vuelve más apasionado de lo que debería

¿No vamos a llegar a la primera clase?- pregunta Quinn

Eso creo- dice Rachel con una sonrisa picara antes que sus labios vuelvan a besar los de Quinn

* * *

><p>Las chicas llegan a la segunda hora pero tienen diferentes clases así que toman rutas distintas<p>

Quinn iba hacia su salón de clases cuando paso cerca de la oficina de Figgins y a través de la ventana pudo ver a Daniel hablando con el director y entregándole un papel que parecía un cheque, el chico termino su conversación con Figgins salió de la oficina, lo extraño era que el director tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y utilizaba el papel como un abanico- la rubia frunció el ceño pues no entendía nada

El señor Schue iba caminado por el corredor y se extraño al ver a Daniel pues se suponía que él y Leo tenían 3 días de suspensión

Hola Daniel- dice Will extrañado de verlo

Hola señor Schue- dice Daniel

¿Qué haces aquí?- dice Will- pensé que estabas suspendido

El director Figgins y yo hablamos y llegamos a un acuerdo- dice Daniel sin dar más información, no está diciendo mentiras pero tampoco está diciendo toda la verdad

OK- dice Will- nos vemos en la reunión del glee club- el profesor estaba marchándose cuando se le ocurrió una idea y pensó que Daniel lo podía ayudar

¡Espera!- dice Will- tengo una idea y tu voz es perfecta para eso

A la distancia Finn veía la interacción del profesor con el nuevo integrante de New Directions

_Perfecto ahora el señor Schue tiene nuevo favorito- piensa Finn_

Mientras tanto Rachel llegaba a su clase de literatura y se sorprendió al ver al Leo allí

_No se supone que estaba suspendido- piensa Rachel_

* * *

><p>Rachel tiene la tercera hora libre pero Quinn no, así que decide practicar algunas canciones en el auditorio al fin y al cabo nunca hay nadie más allí, grande es su sorpresa al ver a Ángela conectar su Ipod al equipo del sonido del auditorio<p>

Ángela se estira, mueve sus piernas y sus brazos. La morena observa a la latina desde una de las sillas más alejadas al frente del auditorio pues no quiere que note su presencia, además de estar intrigada por lo que Ángela va a hacer

De pronto suena una canción que la diva no reconoce y la latina se para en el centro del escenario y empieza a danzar al estilo contemporáneo

_No, no intentes disculparte,_

_No juegues a insistir_

_Las excusas ya existían antes de ti_

_No, no me mires como antes,_

_No hables en plural_

_La retórica es tu arma más letal _– Rachel se sorprende, no por lo buena bailarina que es Ángela sino por su capacidad de expresar con su cuerpo lo que dice la canción

_Voy a pedirte que no vuelvas más_

_Siento que me dueles todavía aquí_

_Adentro_

_Y que a tu edad sepas bien lo que es_

_Romperle el corazón a alguien así- _La latina derrama algunas lágrimas pero aún así continua bailando y su interpretación se vuelve más expresiva

_No se puede vivir con tanto veneno_

_La esperanza que me ha dado amor_

_No me la dio más nadie_

_Te juro, no miento _– Rachel no está segura del porqué Ángela escogió esta canción, puede ser por Quinn o por los problemas que tiene con Daniel y Leo o por todo

_No se puede vivir con tanto veneno_

_No se puede dedicar al alma_

_A acumular intentos_

_Pesa más la rabia que el cemento_

_Espero que no esperes que te espere_

_Después de mis 26_

_La paciencia se me ha ido hasta los pies_

_Y voy deshojando margaritas_

_Y mirando sin mirar_

_Para ver si así te irritas y te vas _– Rachel recuerda las palabras de la latina- _el problema es que estoy enamorada de Quinn… voy hacer todo lo posible para alejarme de ella, aquí la que sobra soy yo_

_Voy a pedirte que no vuelvas más_- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que Quinn no logra olvidarte del todo?- piensa Rachel mientras mira a Ángela

_Siento que me dueles todavía aquí_

_Adentro_

_Y que a tu edad sepas bien lo que es_

_Romperle el corazón a alguien así_

_No se puede vivir con tanto veneno- _Rachel analizaba y analizaba la letra de la canción en su cabeza y llega a la conclusión de que Ángela está expresando lo que siente a través de la música y el baile

_La esperanza que me dio tu amor_

_No me la dio más nadie_

_Te juro, no miento_

_No se puede morir con tanto veneno- _la latina se mueve con gracia por el escenario

_No se puede dedicar al alma_

_A acumular un intentos_

_Pesa más la rabia que el cemento_

_No se puede vivir con tanto veneno..._

_No se puede vivir con tanto veneno..._

_No... no..._

_No- _La latina termina el baile en una hermosa pose y mentalmente Rachel le da crédito por su talento

De repente Ángela escucha el aplauso de alguien, la latina pensaba que estaba sola y no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Rachel

Eso estuvo excelente- dice la morena mientras baja las escaleras y se acerca al escenario para hablar con Ángela

Gracias- dice la latina- no sabías que estabas aquí

Vengo casi todo los días a practicar canto- dice Rachel- sólo que hoy el auditorio estaba ocupado

Oh, tranquila, no te preocupes yo ya me iba- dice Ángela

Bailas muy bien- dice la morena- tienes todo lo necesario para ser una bailarina profesional

Quizás, algún dia lo sea- dice la latina

Sólo tengo una curiosidad- dice Rachel- ¿Por qué escogiste esa canción?

Necesita iba expresar lo que sentía y siempre lo mejor cuando hay música, esta canción simplemente refleja lo que me pasa

Tiene que ver con Q…- intenta decir la morena pero Ángela la interrumpe

Tiene que ver con todo- dice la latina sosteniéndole la mirada a Rachel para que entienda el mensaje

Entiendo- dice Rachel

Rachel acepta el desafío y también la mira fijamente- aún recuerdo lo que me dijiste aquella noche

¿Qué cosa?- pregunta la latina haciéndose la desentendida

Que estás enamorada de Quinn- dice Rachel

No sé a donde quieres llegar- dice Ángela- creo que fui muy clara con las dos, no me voy a meter en lo que sea que tengan

Quinn es mi novia- dice Rachel

La latina asiente varias veces y sus ojos se ponen un poco brillosos- ¿Querías decírmelo? bueno, ya me lo dijiste, espero que sean muy felices- dice Ángela aunque se nota que esta dolida

La morena la mira con confusión- eso es lo que no entiendo, lo que quiero decir es que pareces agradable y buena persona, quizá eso es lo que me aterra _(me da miedo que Quinn quiera volver a ti- piensa Rachel)_, ¡eres tan jodidamente prefecta! que puedo ver porque Quinn llegó a sentir algo por ti

Rachel- dice Ángela- no sabes de lo que hablas, no sabes cuánto me he equivocado, no siempre he sido así, me toco aprender de mis errores a las malas, hice cosas de las que no estoy muy orgullosa pero eso me ayudo a ser mejor persona

Espero que seas sincera- dice Rachel con firmeza y determinación- ahora estoy con Quinn y no separarme de ella por nada ni nadie

Mis sentimientos por ella no van a cambiar de la noche a la mañana- dice la latina- necesito tiempo. No sé qué pretendes con lo que me dijiste. En fondo sé que hago todo esto por mí, yo también quiero ser feliz y al final todo es muy simple yo amo Quinn, tú la amas y ella te ama a ti. Y créeme no sabes lo que daría por poder quitarme este sentimiento- dice Ángela mientras se le escapan las lágrimas- pero Quinn se me metió aquí- señala a su corazón- y sólo porque tu vienes a restregarme en la cara tu relación con ella no significa que lo que siento vaya a cambiar

Yo no vine aquí a restregarte nada- se defiende Rachel

¿A no, Rachel?- pregunta Ángela- ¿Entonces qué es lo que estás haciendo? ¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿Lastimarme más?

_Mi peor miedo es perder a Quinn- piensa Rachel- por eso hago lo que es necesario hacer_

Sólo quería dejar todo claro- dice Rachel

¿Había necesidad Rachel?- pregunta la latina- lo escuchaste de mi boca, que no me voy a hacer absolutamente nada, te di palabra y para mí eso vale y por si no te das cuentas mi vida no gira alrededor de ustedes dos; yo de verdad pensé que algún día podríamos ser amigas pero veo que no vale la pena- sin más la latina sale del auditorio

La morena siente un poco de culpa pero no se va retractar como dicen por ahí es mejor tener las cuentas claras y el chocolate espeso

* * *

><p>Rachel y Quinn quedan en encontrarse para almorzar, después de pensarlo mucho la morena decide no contarle a la rubia sobre su discusión con Ángela<p>

Durante el almuerzo Quinn y Rachel deciden ir al auditorio para comer juntas y con privacidad, la rubia tiene algo que decirle pero no está segura de cómo lo tome Rachel

A mitad de la comida Quinn cree que este el mejor momento para preguntar- Hermosa quiero que le contemos al glee club sobre nuestra relación

Rachel se detiene justo antes de darle otro mordisco a su sándwich vegano- ¿estás segura?

No debería yo preguntarte eso a ti- dice la rubia- fuiste tú la que dijo que sería mejor esperar y la verdad yo ya no quiero esperar más, además tarde o temprano se van a enterar y quiero que lo sepan de nosotras

Eso es lo mejor, Amor- dice Rachel – y estoy de acuerdo contigo, yo sé que te dije que deberíamos esperar pero eso fue antes, somos novias y nos amamos, no tenemos que escondernos para darnos la mano o besarnos, te amo y si a los demás no les gusta es su problema

Quinn no dice nada simplemente se acerca más a la morena y le da un beso

¿Cuándo les decimos?- pregunta Quinn

No sé, pero que no pase de esta semana- dice Rachel- yo también quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres mía

* * *

><p>Ángela tenía hora libre y estaba en el salón de coro tocando el piano, Leo pasaba por ahí y decidió aprovechar la oportunidad<p>

Angie- dice Leo

¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta la latina sin interés

Levantaron mi suspensión y…- dice Leo y se toma unos segundos- Ángela tenemos que hablar, por favor déjame explicarte

No quiero hablar contigo- dice la latina

Algún dia lo tienes que hacer- dice Leo

Yo decido cuando- dice Ángela- pero ahora no te quiero ver- la latina se levanta e intenta marcharse cuando Leo la toma por la muñeca un poco más fuerte de lo que debería

Quinn pasa por el pasillo y alcanza a oír la voz de Ángela

Me estás lastimando- dice Ángela

¡Suéltala!- ordena Quinn al ver la escena

Per…perdón- dice Leo- no fue mi intención

La rubia se acerca al chico y lo acompaña hasta la puerta del salón- ¡si te atreves a tocarla otra vez, te juro que vas a saber de mí, no voy a permitir que la lastimes!

Si se trata de lastimarla- dice Leo con sarcasmo- quizá podríamos hacer un club ¿no te parece?- Leo se va y las dos chicas se quedan solas

Kurt no tenía nada que hacer también estaba en hora libre, así que decidió dar una vuelta por los pasillos del McKinley y le llamo la atención ver a Quinn y Ángela juntas en el salón de coro, sin querer el chico porcelana se había enterado de la relación de Rachel y Quinn pero había decidido no meterse, al menos no hasta que la morena le contara lo que sucedía

Ángela hace un pequeño movimiento y siente dolor en su mano

Ouch- dice la latina

¿Estás bien?- pregunta Quinn preocupada

Sólo me duele un poco- admite la latina

Quinn no piensa muy bien lo que hace y le da dos besos en la muñeca- mi mamá dice que los besos te ayudan a sentirte mejor- Kurt mira la escena con los ojos abiertos

_Ni creas que vas a jugar con Rachel- piensa Kurt antes de irse_

Ángela le sonríe a la rubia hasta que recuerda su 'discusión' con Rachel

No hagas eso- dice la latina totalmente seria y con una determinación que extraña a Quinn

Perdón, si te lastime- dice Quinn quien aún sostenía la mano de Ángela

_Oh, sí supieras el doble sentido de esa frase- piensa la latina_

No importa- dice Ángela- ya se me pasará el dolor

Ni creas que te vas a quedar así- dice la rubia

Nos vamos a la enfermería ya mismo- ordena Quinn

Ángela iba a hablar pero no la rubia se le adelanta- y no voy a recibir un no por respuesta

Las chicas van a la enfermería y Ángela tiene que estar con un vendaje en la mano por lo menos por dos días para asegurarse de que todo esté bien

* * *

><p>Ya en el glee club todos están allí aunque el señor Schue aún no ha llegado<p>

Todos están muy metidos en sus conversaciones y sólo Santana, Rachel, Daniel y Kurt notan el vendaje en la mano de Ángela

El chico porcelana estaba muy cerca de Rachel así que se decidió

Rachel- dice Kurt- te tengo que contar el último chisme

Si- dice Rachel interesada

A que no adivinas quienes estaban muy juntitas en el salón de coro dándose besos- dice Kurt

Santana y Brittany- dice la morena

No- dice Kurt antes de lanzar la bomba- Ángela y Quinn

Kurt ve como la cara de Rachel tiene una mezcla entre celos y enojo

_Quinn no me haría eso- piensa Rachel- ella me lo prometió, ella no sería capaz de hacerlo, ella me ama a mi _

La morena sale de su trance al ver que el profesor Schue llega y les está hablando de algo pero el profesor no puede terminar porque Leo alza su mano

Señor Schue preparé una canción- dice Leo

Oh- dice Will sorprendido Leo no es de los que toma la iniciativa- el escenario es tuyo

_Yo te esperaré...- _empieza cantando Leo, el chico le lanza una que otra mirada a Ángela

_No sentaremos juntos frente al mar..._

_Y de tu mano podre caminar..._

_Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperaré_

_Sé que en tus ojos todavía hay amor..._

_Y tu mirada dice volveré..._

_Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperaré..._

_Sin saber de la cuenta regresiva pienso- _para sorpresa de todos Daniel se levanta se la silla donde estaba y continua cantando

_Que aunque no he vuelto a ser el mismo y lo confieso_

_Espero que el perdón este en tu mente y yo te rezo_

_Pero aunque soy sincero y lo prometo no me miras_

_Después abres la puerta y te digo si te vas no vuelvas_

_La rabia me consume y lloras_

_Te alejas caminando y la vida se me desploma sin saberlo..._

_Te lo juro no lo sabía y de haberlo sabido otra suerte seria_

_Cuatro de septiembre, mi frase (si te vas no vuelves) me persigue_

_Y siento ganas de llamarte, pero no contestas- _canta Leo

_No entiendo porque no contestas_

_Si aunque hayamos peleado todo sigue_

_Siete de septiembre la llamada que llegaría- _vuelve a cantar Daniel

_Me dicen que hay estas, que no llame a la policía_

_Luego cuelgan._

_Todavía no pierdo la fe, y sé que algún día volverás_

_Y pase lo que pase_

_Yo te esperaré...- _cantan los dos chicos mirando a Ángela

_Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar..._

_Y de tu mano podre caminar..._

_Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperaré_

_Sé que en tus ojos todavía hay amor..._

_Y tu mirada dice volveré..._

_Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperaré..._

_Siento que me quitaron un pedazo de mi alma _– canta Daniel

_Si te vas no queda nada, queda un corazón sin vida_

_Que a raíz de tu partida se quedo solo gritando pero a media voz..._

_Siento que la vida se me va por qué no estoy contigo..._-canta Leo

_Siento que mi luna ya no está si no está tu cariño..._

_Ni toda la vida ni toda la agua del mar podrá _–cantan Daniel y Leo

_Apagar todo el amor que tú me enseñaste a sentir_

_Sin ti yo me voy a morir solo si vuelves quiero despertar..._

_Porque lejos no sirve mi mano para caminar..._

_Porque solo espero que algún día puedas escapar..._

_Yo te esperaré..._- cantan los dos

_Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar..._

_Y de tu mano podre caminar..._

_Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperaré_

_Sé que en tus ojos todavía hay amor..._

_Y tu mirada dice volveré..._

_Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperaré..._

_Si tú te vas no queda nada..._

_Sigo cantando con la luz apagada..._

_Porque la tierra me quito tu mirada..._

_Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperaré_

_(Bis)_

_Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperaré_

Todos aplauden, la canción fue buena. Para nadie paso desapercibido para quien estaba dedicada, los que no sabían bien lo que hacía pasado tenían curiosidad pero no querían preguntar y meterse donde no los han llamado

Definitivamente no me esperaba eso- dice Will

Todo los aplausos mueren excepto uno, el de Ángela- perfecta la canción estuvo genial, es que cuando ustedes dos hacen las cosas juntos todo sale a las mil maravillas- dice la latina sarcasmo como si saliera veneno de su boca con cada palabra

_Se lo merecen-piensa Quinn_

La rubia voltea a ver a su novia pero Rachel está en otro mundo, apenas si presta atención a lo que sucede

Los miembros de new Directions empiezan a murmurar y Will llama al orden- Silencio, por favor, vamos a seguir con la lección del la semana: los sentimientos- escribe Will en el tablero, todos van a encontrar una canción que refleje como se sienten y analizaré lo que le transmiten al público Daniel quiso ayudarme con esta lección por eso será el primero

_Quisiera poder hablarte- _Daniel cierra los ojos y se concentra en la canción

_decirte cuanto te amo_

_y abrazarte, como antes_

_quisiera sentir tu risa_

_volver a tocar tus manos_

_siempre tibias, cada día_

_quisiera verte despertar a lado mío- _el chico recuerda a su madre

_que Dios me escuche_

_y pueda darme lo que pido_

_Vivo en un mundo de mentiras- _Daniel abre los ojos sin mirar a nadie en particular, esta canción está dedicada a su mamá

_fabricando fantasías_

_para no llorar_

_ni morir por tu recuerdo_

_vivo malgastando horas_

_evitando estar a solas_

_para no pensar_

_pero tu imagen donde quiera está presente_

_aun no he podido superar perderte _– a Daniel se le escapa una lágrima y le da la espalda al público para que no lo vean vulnerable

_Quisiera ganar el tiempo- _

_que se me escapó y no dije_

_me arrepiento, lo siento_

_quisiera escribir un libro_

_para que no se me olvide_

_lo vivido, contigo_

_quisiera verte despertar a lado mío_

_que Dios me escuche_

_y pueda darme lo que pido_

_Vivo en un mundo de mentiras- _cuando Daniel escogió esta canción no pensó que le fuera afectar de esta forma

_fabricando fantasías_

_para no llorar_

_ni morir por tu recuerdo_

_vivo malgastando horas_

_evitando estar a solas_

_para no pensar_

_pero tu imagen donde quiera está presente_

_aun no he podido superar_

_Tanta tristeza- _las lágrimas caen libremente por su rostro y Ángela es la única que sabe por lo que Daniel esta pasando

_que siempre deja_

_ese sabor amargo de tu ausencia_

_vivir sin verte_

_cuanto me duele_

_la vida va pasando y tú no vuelves- _Daniel está a punto de derrumbarse delante de todos así que decide hacer algo

_(Vivo en un mundo de mentiras, fabricando fantasías)- _Ángela se acerca toma un micrófono y le ayuda con la segunda voz

_No escucho tu voz ni tu risa- _Quinn voltea la cara para no verlos juntos y Santana lo nota

_(Vivo en un mundo de mentiras)- _Rachel ni se da cuenta, sólo piensa en lo que le dijo Kurt

_Tú fuiste la luz de mi vida_

_(Fabricando fantasías)_

_No ha sido fácil para mí tu despedida_

_(Vivo en un mundo de mentiras)_

_Sufro por tu ausencia dia tras dia_

_(Fabricando fantasías)_

_Alíviame este dolor Dios mío que no se me quita_

Gracias- le susurra Daniel al oído

Ángela se acerca a Daniel y para sorpresa de todos lo abraza y el chico siente el cálido abrazo de quien aún sigue siendo el gran amor de su vida

* * *

><p><strong>Canciones: <strong>

**Shakira- No (youtube/watch?v=WhoPPnDiY5c&ob=av3e)**

**Cali y el Dandee- Yo te esperaré ****(youtube/watch?v=_KSyWS8UgA4&ob=av3e)**

**Tito Nieves- Fabricando Fantasias ****(youtube/watch?v=g0MfBo3kMig&feature=fvst)**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, las alertas y los favoritos**

**Como me demore más de lo acostumbrado aquí le dejé un capitulo más largo, espero que lo disfruten**

**¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews!**


	22. Labios Compartidos

Capitulo 22: Labios Compartidos

Ya es tiempo- le susurra Daniel a Ángela mientras se abrazan

¿De qué hablas?- pregunta la latina

Le voy a decir la verdad- dice Daniel- ya no puedo más con esto

¿Ahora?- dice Ángela, recordando que hay una audiencia en frente- Daniel, este no es el mejor momento, espérate un poco y lo hablan en privado

¡NO!- dice el chico utilizando un tono más elevado y llamando aún más la atención de los gleeks

No me grites – dice la latina- sólo te pido que pienses bien lo que vas a hacer

Perdón, Ángela- dice Daniel- tienes razón, no estoy pensando las cosas con cabeza fría

Nos sentamos- propone la latina

Si, si – dice el chico

Excelente presentación Daniel- dice el señor Schue- no sabía que Ángela te iba a ayudar pero la sorpresa fue muy buena. Espero que estoy les hay servido para entender el propósito de la lección de esta semana. Ese es todo chicos nos vemos en la próxima reunión

Sin más los gleeks empiezan a salir del salón de coro

Quinn se acerca a Rachel y le susurra al oído- te llevo a casa, Hermosa

No, vamos a tu casa, tenemos que hablar- dice la morena sin siquiera mirar a la rubia quien frunció el ceño ante la actitud de Rachel

* * *

><p>El recorrido hacia la mansión Fabray fue silencioso y eso tenía preocupada a Quinn<p>

Las chicas entran a la casa y la rubia no duda en preguntar- ¿Hermosa, qué pasa?

Estoy cansada, Quinn- dice la morena

La rubia la mira con confusión, hace un rato Rachel le había dicho que tenían que hablar y ahora le dice que esta cansada

¿Cansada?- pregunta Quinn- no entiendo Rach, pensé que querías hablar conmigo

Estoy cansada de ser la única que intenta que esta relación funcione- dice Rachel con frustración

¿Qué?- pregunta la rubia aún más confundida que antes

Lo que oyes, estoy cansada, harta de dar todo en esta relación y que a ti te importe un bledo y lo botes todo por la borda- dice la morena casi gritando

¿De qué me hablas?- Pregunta Quinn

Claro, ahora haces como si nada pasara, como si no entendieras lo que esta sucediendo- dice Rachel

Mi Amor- dice la rubia con calma- te lo juro que no sé de qué me estás hablando

Ja- se mofa la morena- es que las cosas siempre son como a ti te convienen

Rachel- dice Quinn- te tranquilizas un momento y me explicas qué es lo que está pasando, no entiendo porque me dice estas cosas

¡¿Qué estabas haciendo hoy en el salón de coro, Quinn? Dímelo!- le exige Rachel

La rubia frunce el ceño sin entender muy bien a donde quiere llegar la morena

Ni siquiera eres capaz de admitirlo- dice Rachel dolida- un día me haces la mujer mas feliz del mundo pidiéndome ser tu novia y después vas a besarte con Ángela, haciendo realidad uno de mis peores miedos

Rach, ¿Qué?- dice la rubia- ¿Qué me es…?- pero Rachel la interrumpe

Que también estás enamorada de ella, estás enamorada de Ángela – dice la morena

¿De dónde sacas eso?- pregunta Quinn alterada antes las acusaciones de Rachel

¡Ahora me vas negar que estabas besándote con ella en el salón de coro!- dice la morena

Pues si porque no nos estábamos besando- dice Quinn y Rachel hace un gesto en el que le expresa que no le cree ni una sola palabra- ¡yo ni siquiera tenía pensado ir al salón de coro, simplemente pasé por ahí, escuché una discusión entre Ángela y Leo y entre allí antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor, por eso es que Ángela tenía un vendaje en la mano cuando estábamos en el glee club!- termina de decir la rubia

No sé si creerte- admite Rachel

El problema es que no confías en mí- dice Quinn

No, el problema es que te vieron besarte con ella y aunque yo te estoy confrontando, no eres capaz de aceptarlo- dice la morena

Quinn hace memoria de la escena con Ángela y recuerda un detalle importante

Cuando me di cuenta que Leo había lastimado su mano, le di un par de besos en la _muñeca_- admite rubia ya más calmada- pero no la besé

Rachel mueve la cabeza repetidamente en señal de negación y decepción

No pasó nada más, te lo juro- dice Quinn- fue algo que hice sin pensar

Ese el _puto_ problema Quinn, que haces las cosas sin pensar, sin saber porque lo haces, sin saber qué carajos sientes por ella- dice Rachel

La rubia se sorprende un poco nunca había escuchado a Rachel diciendo groserías para expresar su enojo, eso quería decir que esta vez la situación no se iba arreglar tan fácil o siquiera si se iba a arreglar

No puedo seguir así Quinn- dice la morena mientras se quita el anillo que le dio la rubia- ¡maldita sea!, yo estaba dispuesta a todo por ti pero si no pones de tu parte en esta relación, lo mejor es que terminemos con esto

Veo que ya tomaste una decisión- dice Quinn al observar las acciones de la morena, la rubia levanta sus defensas inmediatamente

¡Quinn!- dice Rachel

No te preocupes, lo entiendo, no confías en mi y yo no te puedo culpar por eso, te he dado todos los motivos paraque las cosas sean así- dice la rubia mientras toma el anillo entre sus manos

Yo te amo pero no voy a permitir que me lastimes una y otra vez- dice la morena

No vas decir nada- cuestiona Rachel a rubia después de unos momentos de silencio

Que quieres que diga, si ante el primer problema te vas, no te importa lo que te digo, si no crees en mí, las palabras sobran

Así es como vas a lidiar con esto- dice Rachel

Quinn no dice nada, sólo le sostiene la mirada a la morena

Me voy Quinn- advierte Rachel

Eso lo decidiste tú- dice Quinn

Sin más Rachel sale de la mansión Fabray sintiendo un vacio por dentro

Esta es la primera vez que ninguna de las dos chica llora al terminar su relación, esta vez es diferente, hay algo en el aire, duele, duele mucho separase de la persona que amas pero quizás esto era lo mejor para las dos

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente en el McKinley todo estaba muy tranquilo, quizás demasiado. Ni Rachel ni Quinn les habían comentado a sus padres acerca del nuevo estado de su relación. Estaban evitando el tema no menos que querían eran escuchar a sus padres decir que les advirtieron que las cosas podrían terminar así<p>

Antes de la primera hora de clase Quinn y Rachel estaban en sus respectivos casilleros, sonó la campana para la primera hora de clase y las chicas apena si cruzaron miradas cuando iban por el pasillo y cada una tomo por una ruta distinta, aún no estaban preparadas para hablar, todavía no era el momento y quedaban muchas cosas por pensar y por decir

Quinn, Brittany y Santana tenían la tercera hora libre y por insistencia de la rubia ojiazul, las animadoras estaban compartiendo el tiempo con Quinn

Hola Q- dicen Brittany y Santana al ver a la rubia en las gradas del campo de fútbol

Hola chicas- dice Quinn sin mucho ánimo

¿Qué pasa Q?- pregunta Brittany al sentir el estado de ánimo de su amiga

Rachel terminó conmigo- dice Quinn con calma

¡¿Qué?¡- pregunta Santana sorprendida

Lo que escuchaste- dice Quinn

Ah… Q, lo siento- dice Brittany antes de darle un abrazo

¿Qué paso, Q?- pregunta la latina

Para hacer esta historia corta…- dice Quinn- Rachel no confía en mí y cree que también estoy enamorada de Ángela

¿Y lo estás?- pregunta Santana

¿Es posible enamorarse de dos personas al mismo tiempo?- responde Quinn con otra pregunta

Las chicas piensan en la pregunta pero no se atreven a darle una respuesta a Quinn, es ella la que tiene que definir sus sentimientos

No puedo creer que la enana haya terminado contigo- dice Santana

Me dijo que está cansada de mi confusión y que yo no estaba haciendo lo suficiente por salvar nuestra relación – dice Quinn

¿Es cierto eso Q?- pregunta Brittany

Yo ya no sé qué pensar B, creo que lo prudente es que pase un tiempo para aclarar mi cabeza aunque tengo curiosidad por una cosa

¿Qué cosa?- pregunta Brittany

Lo voy a saber cuándo lo haga- dice Quinn

¿De qué carajos estás hablando Q?, me estás confundiendo- dice Santana

Yo me entiendo S, no te preocupes- dice Quinn, Santana la mira con el ceño fruncido pero no agrega nada más

* * *

><p>Rachel y Kurt caminan por el pasillo en dirección a su clase de Arte<p>

Necesito hablar contigo- dice la morena justo antes de entrar al salón

Nos sentamos justos en clase- propone Kurt

No, Kurt, no vamos a entrar a clase, debe haber algún salón desocupado por aquí- dice Rachel

Oh por Dios, me estás diciendo que no entremos a clase, una de tus clases favoritas, sólo para hablar- dice Kurt- debe ser importante

Lo es- dice la morena

Al cabo de unos 5 minutos encuentran un salón libre para poder hablar con tranquilidad

Cuéntame qué pasa- dice Kurt

Lo que te voy a contar tiene que quedar entre nosotros Kurt- dice Rachel- no se lo puedes decir a nadie, entendiste a nadie

Okay, okay- dice Kurt- a nadie, ya entendí, mis labios esta sellados

Quinn y yo estábamos juntas- dice la morena

Ya lo sabía- dice Kurt muy tranquilo

¿Cómo que ya lo sabías?- pregunta la morena

Un día tuve que entrar al baño de las mujeres y las escuche hablando muy cariñositas y dándose besos- dice Kurt

Porque no me dijiste nada- dice Rachel

Ya me lo dirías cuando estuvieras preparada- dice Kurt

Por qué no me lo dijiste ayer cuando me contaste lo de Ángela y Quinn- le reclama la morena

No era algo que debía hacer yo, era tu decisión y yo tenía que respectarla- dice el chico

¿Qué fue exactamente lo que viste ayer cuando Ángela y Quinn estaban juntas?- pregunta Rachel

Pues las dos estaban solas en el salón de coro, Quinn sostenía la mano de Ángela con delicadeza antes de darle dos besos- dice el chico

¿A Ángela?- pregunta la morena

Pues a la mano de Ángela pero a fin de cuentas es lo mismo- dice Kurt

¿Ellas dos tienen algo?- pregunta Kurt

No, si, no lo sé- dice la morena con frustración

Okay, ya entendí- dice Kurt con sarcasmo

No preguntes - le pide Rachel

Recuerdo que dijiste que tu y Quinn estaban juntas- dice el chico- en pasado

Ayer terminamos – dice Rachel con tristeza

¿Tiene que ver con lo que te dije ayer?- pregunta el chico

En parte, pero eso no todo, otras cosas también hicieron su efecto para llegar a esa decisión- dice la morena

¿Me vas a contar como llegaron a esto?- pregunta Kurt

Quizá en otra oportunidad Kurt- dice Rachel- no es que no quiera contarte, es sólo que ahora no es el mejor momento

No te preocupes por eso Rachel- dice Kurt antes de darle un abrazo- sólo recuerda que siempre voy a estar allí para ti

* * *

><p>Ya era la hora del almuerzo y la rubia no veía a Ángela por ningún lado. Quinn sabía que era muy probable encontrar Ángela en el salón de coro, así que se fue inmediatamente para allá, tenía que sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza que no la habían dejado dormir tranquilamente<p>

_También estás enamorada de ella, estás enamorada de Ángela- Quinn recuerda lo que le dijo Rachel_

La rubia llega justo antes de que la latina empezara a practicar una canción

Hola Quinn- se sorprende Ángela al ver a la rubia

Hola- dice Quinn quien mira la latina como tratando de descifrar algo

Ángela frunce el ceño pero no comenta nada en relación a la actitud de la rubia

Ah...umm, Quinn ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con Rachel?- pregunta la latina mientras observa como la rubia se acerca lentamente a ella

Déjame decirte que eres muy mala con esto de guardar distancia- Ángela intenta bromear pero parece como si la rubia estuviera un trance

Necesito saber- dice Quinn ahora más cerca de la latina

¿Saber qu…?- la pregunta de Ángela muere en los labios de Quinn que la besan inesperadamente

Quinn, no- dice Ángela intentando separarse de la rubia- por favor- pero al final la latina se deja llevar por sus sentimientos y esos labios que tanto extrañaba

Después de unos minutos Quinn se separa de Ángela

¡¿Por qué me hiciste esto Quinn?- le reclama la latina mientras caen unas cuantas lágrimas sobre su rostro

No entiendo qué me pasa contigo- dice Quinn mirándola a los ojos- necesito saberlo

¡Y esto te da derecho a entrar y salir de mi vida cuando te da la gana, a hacer que falte a mi palabra Quinn, tú estás con Rachel, con lo que haces no la respetas a ella ni a mí, tú no entiendes que no puedes hacerme esto, que no te das cuentas cuando me lastimas! - dice Ángela entre sollozos- ¿Por qué carajos me tuve que enamorar de ti?

Quinn abrió los ojos a más no poder, la rubia no se esperaba esta confesión

Angie, yo…- dice Quinn pero la latina la interrumpe

¡No te atrevas Quinn, tú juegas con los sentimientos de la gente como te da la gana, vienes aquí y me besas para poner mi mundo de cabeza y joderme la vida!- dice Ángela con rabia- sólo porque estás confundida o qué sé yo, pero eso si Q conmigo no vas a jugar, no voy a dejar que te aproveches de mis sentimientos

Angie, yo...yo lo siento- dice Quinn

¡No te cansas de decir lo siento Quinn!- le reclama la latina

Es que no entiendo- dice la rubia -estoy totalmente segura de que amo a Rachel pero esto que siento por ti me confunde y no sé qué hacer

Pues háblalo con Rachel, no creas que un beso te va a dar todas las respuestas- dice Ángela más calmada- yo sé que esto es difícil para ti pero necesito que entiendas que tengo que alejarme de ti, necesito olvidarte y créeme no me la estás poniendo fácil

Quinn se acerca de nuevo y la abraza

No sabes las ganas que tengo de besarte otra vez- admite la latina después de un momento

La rubia se desprende un poco del abrazo y su mirada va de los ojos de Ángela a sus labios

La latina sabe lo que está a punto de pasar y prefiere detenerlo antes de que el problema sea mucho peor

No Quinn, no lo hagas- dice Ángela- lo mejor es que te vayas

Quinn suspira profundamente se separa totalmente del abrazo, pasa sus manos por su cabeza en señal de frustración, esto no la ayudo para nada, al contrario empeoro las cosas

_¡Estoy tan jodida!- piensa Quinn mientras sale del salón de coro_

* * *

><p>Era la hora del glee club y estaban casi todos en el salón a excepción de Ángela y para sorpresa de todos tampoco estaba Rachel<p>

Justo cuando el profesor Schue iba a hablar las dos chicas aparecen en la puerta, llamando la atención de todos

La morena y la latina no venían juntas pero sin querer se encontraron en la puerta, lo raro fue que en vez de entrar rápidamente, las chicas se miraron fijamente como desafiándose hasta que el profesor aclaro su garganta, las dos rodaron los ojos y se sentaron en extremos opuestos del salón.

A la gran mayoría le pareció extraño la actitud de las chicas en especial a Kurt, Quinn y Santana esta última miro a la rubia como pidiéndole una explicación de lo que acaba de pasar pero Quinn sólo le dio una mirada de confusión

Buenos chicos- dice Will- vamos a continuar con la lección de la semana

Tina, Blaine, Sam, Artie, Brittany, Santana y Kurt pasaron al frente del escenario cada uno con una canción especial y eso les hizo recibir el aplauso del público

El siguiente era Leo quien no iba perder la oportunidad de pedirle perdón a Ángela a través de una canción

_Tú que la conoces bien dime qué puedo hacer yo – _empieza a cantar Leo

_para volverla tener_

_va pasando el tiempo y cuando pienso_

_en ella no sé ni qué hacer_

_dile que ya no soy yo_

_dile que la quiero ver_

_va pasando el tiempo y cuando pienso_

_en ella no sé ni qué hacer_- ya estoy cansada de esto- piensa Ángela

_Dime la verdad, con quien esta_

_yo sigo imaginando no mas_

_ya estoy cansado, de que me ignore los mensajes_

_y de este juego de espionaje_

_estoy desesperao hasta manejando voy_

_desorientao, tengo que aceptar que yo_

_me lo he buscao, por eso decidí llamarte_

_tu sola puedes ayudarme_

_aja_

_Y dile que yo así no imagine sentirme_

_con las BM ya no logro dormirme_

_se convirtió ella en mi adversaria_

_necesito palabras sabias_

_claras, sin confusión, salva esta relación_

_entiende mi posición, háblale por favor_

_había un tiempo que te vi como enemiga_

_sé que tu eres su fiel amiga_

_Tú que la conoces bien dime qué puedo hacer yo_

_para volverla tener_

_va pasando el tiempo y cuando pienso_

_en ella no sé ni qué hacer_

_dile que ya no soy yo_

_dile que la quiero ver_

_va pasando el tiempo y cuando pienso_

_en ella_

_Cuéntale la verdad_

_si se va, me enloqueceré_

_háblale_

_quiero parar mi sufrimiento_

_Cuéntale la verdad_

_si se va lejos de mí, me enloqueceré_

_háblale_

_quiero parar mi sufrimiento_

_Los días, la noche fría_

_juegan con mi psicología_

_en ti recae la esperanza mía_

_te lo digo claro sin hipocresía_

_Pedir perdón no me hace menos hombre- _Leo canta con sentimiento mirando únicamente a su mejor amiga

_quiero decírselo pero no me responde_

_cuéntame después lo que ella a ti te diga_

_ya que tu eres su fiel amiga_

_Tú que la conoces bien dime qué puedo hacer yo_

_para volverla tener_

_va pasando el tiempo y cuando pienso_

_en ella no sé ni qué hacer_

_dile que ya no soy yo_

_dile que la quiero ver_

_va pasando el tiempo y cuando pienso_

_en ella no sé ni qué hacer_

_Dime la verdad, con quien esta_

_yo sigo imaginando no mas_

_ya estoy cansado, de que me ignore los mensajes_

_y de este juego de espionaje_

_estoy desesperao hasta manejando voy_

_desorientao, tengo q aceptar que yo_

_me lo he buscao_

Los miembros de New Directions abandonan el salón de coro después de que el señor Schue diera por terminada la clase

Tú ganas Leo- dice Ángela- yo sé que tenemos que hablar, sólo déjame hacerlo a mi tiempo

Cuando tú digas- dice el chico- y perdóname por lastimarte- dice mirando la muñeca lastimada de la morena- de verdad no quise hacerte daño... yo

Ya Leo- lo interrumpe la latina- hablamos después

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente en el glee club los primeros en cantar fueron Mercedes, Puck, Mike y Finn sólo faltaban Rachel, Quinn y Ángela que estaban sentadas en la última fila, ninguna de la chicas se veía del todo bien, en especial la latina que no parecía sí misma, al menos no hoy<p>

De las tres Rachel fue la primera en pasar al escenario, la morena quería aprovechar esta oportunidad para dejarle en claro a Quinn algunas cosas

_Nothing left for me to say, there's no more wicked games to play_- Rachel empieza cantando suavemente  
><em>It's time for me to walk away, I am alright<em>

_The music is making me growing _– Rachel canta con convicción, esta es la parte más importante de la canción_  
>The only thing that keeps me awake is me knowing<br>There's no one here to break me or bring me down  
>And no one here to hurt me or fool<em>_ around__  
><em>_I have no more time for you to hurt my feelings__  
><em>_Done enough to prove I'm all that I believe in__  
><em>_We are at the end, no more stupid lies__  
><em>_I'm better off without you here by my side- _Rachel se concentra en la letra de la canción y pensando en si tomó la mejor decisión

_So no there is no longer you and I, you and I_- Lo siento Q- piensa Brittany al observar la actuación de la morena  
><em>You and I, you and I<em>_  
><em>_You and I, you and I__  
><em>_You and I__  
><em>_There is no longer you and I, you and I__  
><em>_You and I, you and I__  
><em>_You and I, you and I__  
><em>_You and I_

_Don't care what other people say, I know you fool around all day_- La morena canta mirando a Ángela  
><em>Now it doesn't hurt me anyway, I am alright- <em>Rachel intenta mostrarse fuerte_  
><em>_And when the day turns into night, I'm in the club forgetting you and I__  
><em>_And when I think off how you treated me, you prove me right_

_The music is making me growing__  
><em>_The only thing that keeps me awake is me knowing__  
><em>_There's no one here to break me or bring me down__  
><em>_And no one here to hurt me or fool around__  
><em>_I have no more time for you to hurt my feelings__  
><em>_Done enough to prove I'm all that I believe in__  
><em>_We are at the end, no more stupid lies__  
><em>_I'm better off without you here by my side_

_So now there is no longer you and I, you and I- _¿Qué está pasando aquí?- piensa la latina_  
><em>_You and I, you and I__  
><em>_You and I, you and I__  
><em>_You and I__  
><em>_There is no longer you and I, you and I- _Finn miraba a Rachel con una cara de confunsión pues aún no entendía si la canción era para él  
><em>You and I, you and I<em>_  
><em>_You and I, you and I__  
><em>_You and I_

Wow, eso estuvo genial Rachel- dice Will cuando mueren los aplausos- Quinn, por favor sigue

La rubia tomó una guitarra acústica, de algo le habían servido las lecciones de guitarra con Sam

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone- _Quinn canta sintiendo dentro de sí cada una de la palabras de la canción  
><em>It's not warm when she's away<em>_  
><em>_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone__  
><em>_And she always gone too long anytime she goes away_

_Wonder this time where she's gone__  
><em>_Wonder if she's gone to stay – _la rubia mira a la morena_  
><em>_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone__  
><em>_And this house just ain´t no home__  
><em>_Anytime she goes away_

_And I know, I know, I know, I know__  
><em>_I know, I know, I know, I know__  
><em>_I know, I know, I know, I know__  
><em>_I know, I know, I know, I know__  
><em>_I know, I know, I know, I know__  
><em>_I know, I know, I know, I know__  
><em>_I know, I know_– Will movía la cabeza a ritmo de la canción gratamente sorprendido por la capacidad vocal de la rubia

_Hey I'll leave the young thing alone – _Quinn aprovechaba la canción para enviarle un mensaje a la latina y a la morena  
><em>But ain't no sunshine when she's gone<em>_  
><em>_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone__  
><em>_Only darkness everyday_

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone__  
><em>_And this house just ain't no home__  
><em>_Anytime she goes away__  
><em>_Anytime she goes away__  
><em>_Anytime she goes away__  
><em>_Anytime she goes away._

Excelente Quinn- dice Will- estoy muy orgulloso de ti- le dice el profesor al oído

Ángela por favor continúa, el escenario es tuyo- dice el señor Schue

Para todos era obvio que la latina no estaba en uno de su mejores días, se le notaba en la expresión de su cara

La latina habló un momento con los chicos de la banda pues a última hora decidió cambiar la canción que tenía preparada, necesitaba desahogarse y la música siempre ha sido especial cuando se trata de expresar sus sentimientos

_Amor mío- _con la primera frase Ángela tiene la atención inmediata de Quinn y Rachel

_Si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas- _la latina se aferra al micrófono

_Si estoy debajo hundida en un vaivén de caderas_

_Esto es el cielo es mi cielo._

_Amor fugado- _canta Ángela con actitud, reflejando su enojo e inconformidad ante la situación en la que están

_Me tomas, me dejas, me exprimes_

_Y me tiras a un lado, te vas a otro cielo_

_Y regresas como los colibríes_

_Me tienes como perro a tus pies - la latina le reclama a Quinn con la mirada y la rubia se siente intimidad_

_Otra vez_

_Mi boca insensata vuelve a caer en tu piel _– Ángela cierra los ojos y canta con emoción

_Vuelve a mí tu boca y provoca_

_Vuelvo a caer de tus pechos a tu par de pies._

_Labios compartidos- _la latina abre los ojos justo para ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Rachel

_Labios divididos, mi amor_

_Yo no puedo compartir tus labios_

_Que comparto el engaño_

_Y comparto mis días y el dolor_

_Ya no puedo compartir tus labios- _a Ángela tiene los ojos llorosos

_Oh amor, oh amor compartido._

_Amor mutante- _La latina se niega a llorar, no quiere hacerlo

_Amigos con derecho y sin derecho_

_De tenerte siempre_

_Y siempre tengo que esperar paciente_

_El pedazo que me toca de ti._

_Relámpagos de alcohol- _la latina pasa su mano izquierda por su pelo en señal de desesperación

_Las voces solas lloran en el sol_

_Eh! Mi boca en llamas torturada_

_Te desnudas angelada y después te vas._

_Otra vez _

_Mi boca insensata_

_Vuelve a caer en tu piel de miel_- Rachel mira a Quinn en busca de una explicación

_Vuelve a mí tu boca duele_

_Vuelvo a caer de tus pechos a tu par de pies._

_Labios compartidos- _la primera lágrima cae por el rostro de la latina y Quinn no puede evitar hacer lo mismo

_Labios divididos, mi amor_

_Yo no puedo compartir tus labios- _la rubia no sabía cuánto dolor le estaba causando a la latina

_Que comparto el engaño_

_Y comparto mis días y el dolor_

_Ya no puedo compartir tus labios_

_Que me parta un rayo- _Ángela se recrimina a sí misma

_Que me entierre el olvido mi amor_

_Pero no puedo más compartir tus labios_

_Compartir tus besos, Labios compartidos._

_Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida_

_Te amo aunque estés compartida – _la latina mira a Rachel quien también ha derramado unas cuantas lágrimas

_Tus labios tienen el control._

_Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida _– ¡Mierda¡- piensa Santana al entender un poco más la situación

_Te amo aunque estés compartida_

_Y sigues tú con el control_.- Ángela mira a la rubia de nuevo antes de salir de salón de coro sin pronunciar una palabra más

* * *

><p><strong>Canciones: <strong>

**Daddy Yankee- Fiel Amiga (youtube/watch?v=vJpmNcPyows)**

**Medina- You and I (acústico) (youtube/watch?v=j3YJehJa7-8)**

**Bill Whiters – Ain't no Sunshine (youtube/watch?v=tIdIqbv7SPo&feature=related)**

**Maná- Labios compartidos (youtube/watch?v=5KlN9****ujUw0s&ob=av2n)**

**¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews!**


	23. Decisiones

Capitulo 23: Decisiones

_Ángela mira a la rubia de nuevo antes de salir de salón de coro sin pronunciar una palabra más_

* * *

><p>Inmediatamente después la rubia sale del salón en busca de la latina, mientras Rachel mueve la cabeza incrédula ante lo que acabó, de pasar<p>

_Esto sólo asegura lo que ya sé- piensa la morena- siempre que nuestra relación falla, sale corriendo tras ella_

_¿Qué está pasando?- piensa Santana _

Brittany mira a Santana en busca de una explicación a lo que está pasando pero la latina no dice nada, solamente la ve con el ceño fruncido y los hombros encogidos en señal de confusión

_Oh…oh- piensa Kurt al ver en el rostro de Rachel una mezcla entre celos, decepción y enojo_

¿Qué pasó?- pregunta el señor Schue, pues no entiende las reacciones de sus estudiantes, los miembros de New Directions sólo alzan los hombros ya que ninguno tiene respuesta alguna a lo que acaba de suceder, la gran mayoría saben que hay o hubo algo entre la rubia y la latina

¿Qué le pasa a Ángela?- le pregunta Daniel a Leo

No lo sé- dice el chico evadiendo la mirada de Daniel

No te hagas el tonto que sé que sabes algo- dice Daniel- ¿Por qué estaba llorando? ¿Y qué tiene que ver la rubia en todo esto?

Mira Daniel- dice Leo- no sé nada y si lo supiera tampoco te lo diría

No te das cuenta que estoy preocupado por ella- dice Daniel

Cuando ella quiera hablar de lo que le está pasando, lo hará- dice Leo – la conozco y si salió así es porque necesita estar sola y pensar la cosas con calma

¿Pero y la rubia qué?- pregunta Daniel- ¿Por qué ella salió detrás de Ángela?

Ellas tienen que hablar, así que deja el tema y no te metas- le advierte Leo

¿Qué está pasando entre ellas dos?- a Daniel le gana la curiosidad

Ya te dije que te metas en tus propios asunto, yo no te voy a decir nada más- dice Leo antes de alejarse del chico

* * *

><p>¡Ángela!- grita la rubia al ver que la latina hace lo necesario para alejarse del colegio lo más pronto posible<p>

¡Angie, para, por favor!- Ángela hace caso omiso de los gritos de la rubia, así que esta decide correr un poco para alcanzarla

Quinn abraza a la latina por la espalda y Ángela forcejea con la rubia para que la suelte

¡Suéltame!- dice la latina

¡No!- dice Quinn – necesitas un abrazo y te lo a dar- Ángela para sus movimientos y se deja abrazar

Esto es lo que me molesta, siempre que quieres caigo en tus brazos- dice la latina

Soy una estúpida, – dice Quinn - sé que por más que pida perdón las cosas no van a cambiar de una día para otro, sé que mi confusión les hizo mucho daño a ti y a Rachel, sé que soy egoísta pero dime cómo controlar lo que siento porque no puedo y yo ya no quiero lastimarlas más, por eso he decidido alejarme de las dos y por mucho que me duela sé que es lo mejor

Ángela se voltea y queda frente a la rubia, perdida en esos ojos color avellana que aún derramaban una que otra lágrima

Ojalá nos hubiéramos conocido en otro momento, ojalá las cosas fueran diferentes- dice la latina frustración- porque duele el no tenerte conmigo, saber que sientes algo por mí pero que estás enamorada de ella, y que lo mejor es estar separadas- la morena junta su frente con la de Quinn- te voy a extrañar tanto, tanto; y pensar que nunca fuiste mía- la latina sonríe ligeramente a través de sus propias lágrimas- yo sólo tengo que encontrar la manera de dejarte de amarte así

Sin más la latina se desprende de la rubia y se sube a su auto. Quinn la ve perderse en la distancia, la rubia siente un dejo de tristeza pero reconoce que tomó la mejor decisión

* * *

><p>Quinn regresa al salón de coro justo cuando la clase está terminando, Santana la ve y de inmediato va hacia ella antes de que entre al salón<p>

¿Qué pasó Q? ¿Estás bien?- pregunta la latina con preocupación

Necesito hablar con Rachel- dice la rubia

Quinn no creo que sea lo mejor, al menos no ahora- le aconseja Santana

No importa, si es el mejor momento o no, tengo que hablar con ella- le dice Quinn

Brittany llega hasta donde están Quinn y Santana y dice- ¿nos vamos chicas? Creo que nos vendría bien hacer una pijamada

Britt- dice la rubia- necesito hablar con Rachel pero vayan adelante yo voy mas tarde a tu casa B

Okay, Q, nos vemos después- dice Brittany

Pero…- intenta decir Santana pero Brittany la interrumpe

Ya escuchaste San, Q necesita hablar R, así que nos vamos ya- esta era una de esas pocas veces cuando la voz de Brittany sonaba autoritaria

La latina abre la boca para decir algo pero la mirada que le da Brittany la hace callarse inmediatamente

Te esperamos en casa de Britt, Q- dice la latina

Allí estaré, no se preocupen- dice Quinn y las animadoras salen del colegio

* * *

><p>Los gleeks pasan cerca a la rubia cuando salen del salón pero ninguno se atreve a decirle nada más que un "adiós Quinn". La rubia espera pues sabe que Rachel siempre es la primera en llegar y la última en salir del glee club. Para su sorpresa la morena no sale sola Kurt está con ella<p>

Kurt fue rápido en darse cuenta de que Quinn aún estaba allí, al parecer esperando por Rachel, pues todos los demás chicos ya se han ido. El chico porcelana decidió que no iba a dejar sola a la morena

Rachel- dice Quinn al mirar a la morena- ¿podemos hablar?

Las chicas se miran por unos segundos hasta que Kurt interrumpe- lo siento Quinn pero Rachel y yo tenemos planes y vamos retrasados porque no hablan mañana

Rach, por favor- le pide la rubia haciendo caso omiso a lo que Kurt dijo

Rachel no sabía qué hacer estaba tan enojada con la rubia y a pesar de que había terminado que explicaciones, quería saber de qué se trataba todo esto

Quinn, ya te lo dije Rachel y yo va…- dice Kurt antes de ser interrumpido por la morena

No te preocupes Kurt, por favor adelántate, yo también necesito hablar con Quinn- dice la morena mirando a la rubia

¿Estás segura Rachel?- pregunta Kurt sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Quinn

Si, Kurt- dice la morena

Te espero en el estacionamiento- dice Kurt

Tranquilo Kurt, mejor lo dejamos para mañana, sí- dice Rachel

Está bien pero me llamas si pasa algo- dice el chico porcelana antes de irse

* * *

><p>Leo recibe una llamada de Ángela y contesta inmediatamente<p>

Angie- dice el chico

Leo- dice la latina entre sollozos- te necesito

Voy para allá- dice el chico

Después de unos veinte minutos Leo llega a la mansión Santos. Charles abre le puerta y le dice que la señorita Santos lo está esperando

Angie- dice el chico antes de entrar a la habitación de la latina

Leo- dice Ángela quien sale corriendo hacia sus brazos

Leo la abraza y la latina llora libremente en sus brazos

Todo va estar bien- le asegura el chico mientras la abraza

Ángela no habla de lo que pasó pero es claro que es algo relacionado con Quinn y que la latina necesita a su mejor amigo a su lado

* * *

><p>Rachel y Quinn entran a un salón desocupado, a esa hora quedan ya muy pocos estudiantes en la escuela<p>

Kurt lo sabe ¿No?- dice la rubia

De forma muy general, sí- dice la morena- él sólo está preocupado por mí, eso es todo

Rachel yo…- intenta decir la rubia pero la morena la interrumpe

¿Qué? Vienes a decirme que ya estás con Ángela y así poder tener la conciencia tranquila

Quinn frunce el ceño ¿Qué estás diciendo?

No sé, dime qué quieres que piense después de la escenita que armaron-dice Rachel con veneno

Rachel- dice la rubia justo antes de levantar su mano para acariciar la mejilla de la morena pero está rechaza el contacto y en el rostro de la rubia se puede ver el dolor por el rechazo

Fui tras Ángela porque tomé una decisión definitiva- dice la rubia- porque no hago más que lastimar a las personas que me aman y no me podría permitir dejarla ir así nada más, no después de todo el daño que les he hecho

Las palabras de la rubia atrapan la atención de la morena- ¿Qué quieres decir con decisión definitiva?

Te amo- dice la rubia y vuelve a caer una lágrima sobre su rostro- por eso te voy a decir todo lo que siento y lo que me está pasando

Quinn- dice Rachel pero la rubia continua

La primera vez que nos besamos pensé, besé a Rachel Berry y lo volvería a hacer una y mil veces si fuera necesario- dice Quinn con una pequeña sonrisa- nunca sentí tanto en un beso; después nos fuimos conociendo más y te lo juro, ese fue el mejor verano de mi vida- a la morena se empiezan a aguar los ojos al recordar los momentos compartidos con la rubia- todo eran tan perfecto hasta el día que te perdí- Rachel quiere decir algo pero sabe que lo mejor es que la rubia se exprese- la primera vez que te dije te amo, me rechazaste y me hiciste pensar que era él a quien habías escogido, estuve dolida, enojada y deprimida. Por eso entiendo cómo te sientes y sé que con cada cosa que hago te lastimo más

La morena llora al igual que la rubia, las dos saben que lo mejor es aclarar las cosas por mucho que duelan algunas verdades

Una noche tomé el auto y pase por tu casa, la luz de tu habitación estaba encendida y sabía que estabas allí pero yo ya había decidido no llorar más por ti. Esa noche me fui a una discoteca, tomé todo el alcohol que pude hasta que estaba muy mal para ponerme en pie, me encontré con Leo y debo reconocer que el chico me ayudo muchó esa noche, el tiempo pasó y fue allí cuando conocí a Ángela. No te voy a mentir, su belleza tuvo un impacto en mí y por primera vez desde que nos habíamos separado dejé de pensar en ti, de mortificarme con tu recuerdo. La noche terminó, nos besamos y le pedí su número de teléfono pero ella prefirió dejarlo a la suerte, y yo sonreí como lo hacía cuando estaba contigo

Con cada palabra que Quinn pronuncia Rachel se va enojando más, la morena ya no esta tan segura de querer escuchar todo lo que la rubia tiene por decir

Regresar al colegio y verte con él me dolió porque sabía que aún sentías algo por mí pero lo habías escogido a él

Quinn, nosotras…-intenta decir la morena

Déjame terminar- dice la rubia- te juro que no sabía que Ángela iba a estudiar aquí pero las cosas sucedieron así y yo me dejé llevar, Ángela me gustaba y me ayudaba a olvidarme de ti. Después me dijiste que terminaste con Finn y querías estar conmigo pero yo estaba tan dolida que no creí en ti. La flor y los mensajes me tenían pensando en ti todo el tiempo así que decidí buscarte y fue cuando los vi besándose, esa noche le pedí a Ángela que fuera mi novia y las dos me ayudaron a ver que no fue la mejor decisión por eso terminamos. En glee, tu y yo cantamos esa canción juntas y sentí con más fuerza nuestro amor, pasamos esa noche espectacular en la cabaña y yo en realidad creí que todo estaba bien pero tú tenías razón me preocupo demasiado por Ángela y te confieso que me dan celos al verla con alguien más- la morena sentía como si le hubieran clavado un cuchillo en el corazón- es por eso que no entiendo lo que siento por ella si estoy completamente enamorada de ti

Cuando terminaste conmigo entendí todas tu razones, yo sé que mi comportamiento no tiene justificación, perdóname por haber reaccionado de esa manera, no debí tratarte así, en ese momento quería pedirte que te quedaras y me dieras otra oportunidad pero sé que hay demasiadas heridas que aún necesitan sanar y no puedo pedirte eso porque quiero verte feliz y sé que no lo eres a mi lado

Después unos segundos de silencio

¿Qué pasó con Ángela hoy?- pregunta la morena, lo mejor es que se sepa todo de una vez- me di cuenta que la canción que cantó era para ti, además cambio su elección a última hora, dime ¿hay algo que no sepa?

Hoy, yo la busqué porque quería saber, lo que me dijiste ayer quedo rondando en mi casa- dice Quinn

¿Qué cosa?- pregunta

Que la amaba- dice la rubia y la morena respira más rápido

¿Qué hiciste?- pregunta Rachel con autoridad

La besé- dice Quinn y la morena pasa su mano por su cabellera negra lentamente- por eso cantó esa canción, les he hecho tanto daño que no puedo con la culpa, cuando salí tras ella le dije que voy a alejarme, de ella y de ti, es lo mejor, no quiero que nos lastimemos más

¿Besarla te ayudó a aclarar las cosas?- pregunta la morena, el enojo evidente en su tono de voz

Rachel- dice Quinn

Respóndeme- le exige Rachel

No sólo compliqué todo, - dice la rubia moviendo la cabeza –pero de cierta forma sí, supe que me equivoqué, que no estaba pensando con claridad, no sólo por ese momento, lo digo en general, sé que debo reconsiderar muchas cosas y aceptar que esta decisión la estoy tomando por nuestro bienestar por mucho que duela perderte

Yo también debo reconocer que me equivoqué, sé que te lastime con todo el asunto de Finn y cuando volvimos creí que habíamos superado todos nuestros problemas. Pero mi temor a perderte se reflejo en mis inseguridades. No te lo conté pero hablé con Ángela y de cierta forma le pedí que se alejara de ti porque _eras_ mía- _eso explica su comportamiento en glee club- piensa Quinn_- aunque ella nos había reiterado a las dos que no se iba meter contigo pero yo tenía tanto miedo de que volvieras a ella que no pensé lo que hacía ni que decía y sin querer la lastimé un poco más. Después me enteré de lo que pasó en el salón de coro y esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso porque me di cuenta que el problema no era ella _éramos, somos_- se corrige la morena- nosotras que nos hemos sabido manejar esta relación porque no confiamos la una en la otra

Yo también te amo Quinn- dice la morena mirando a los ojos de la rubia- pero nos estamos haciendo tanto daño

Tienes razón. Yo sólo quiero que te quede claro que no te he dejado de amar, que nunca podría y que muero por ti. Yo quiero verte sonriendo y no llorando a causa mía, no puedo permitirme quitarte el brillo que irradia esa linda sonrisa tuya. Tú eres una estrella, Rachel Barbra Berry, tú eres mi estrella- Quinn mira a la morena con adoración

La morena no lo piensa dos veces y besa a Quinn con dulzura para después darle paso a la pasión, sus labios y sus lenguas se conocen a la perfección y eso le ayuda a disfrutar aún más del momento. Las chicas saben que este un beso de despedida, un hasta luego pero nunca un adiós

Vamos, te acompaño al estacionamiento- dice Quinn quien extiende su mano para que la morena la tome

Rachel le da la mano a la rubia e entrelazan sus dedos, las chicas salen del salón hacia el estacionamiento aún tomadas de las manos y es inevitable pensar que en el tiempo que estuvieron juntas nunca llegaron a tomarse de la mano en público. La rubia acompaña a la morena hasta su auto

Me cuidas a Charlie- dice Quinn recordando a aquel leoncito de peluche, el primer regalo que le dio a Rachel

No te preocupes por él, siempre va a estar mi cuidado, es uno de mis tesoros más preciados- dice Rachel

Nos vemos mañana Quinn- dice la morena después de subirse al auto

Nos vemos mañana Her…Rachel- la rubia se corrige y la morena sonríe antes de alejarse del estacionamiento

* * *

><p>En la casa de la familia Pierce<p>

La rubia toca el timbre y Santana abre la puerta inmediatamente pues la estaba esperando

¿Cómo estás Q?- le pregunta la latina preocupada

Bien, San, no te preocupes- dice la rubia

Ven, vamos a la habitación de de Britt- dice Santana

Llegan a la habitación y Brittany las está esperando con bebidas y pasa bocas

Hola Quinn- dice Brittany

Hola B- dice la rubia

Las chicas se sientan en la cama y santana no puede esperar un momento más para saber que pasó

Habla Q- dice la latina

Se acabó, toda esta locura se acabó- dice la rubia- no tengo nada con Rachel ni con Ángela

¿No arreglaste las cosas con Rachel?- pregunta Brittany

No, pero le dije todo lo que sentía y lo que me pasaba y terminamos en buenos términos- dice Quinn

¿Y vas a dejar ir a Rachel así como así?- dice Santana

San, primero tengo que poner mi vida en orden, yo no quiero hacerle más daño, así que voy a dejar que pase el tiempo y ver como siguen las cosas, no quiero arrepentirme o apresurarme a tomar la decisión equivocada, eso ya lo hice y mira donde me ha dejado

Quizá es lo mejor para Q, San- dice Brittany- yo creo que un poco de distancia les haría bien a todas

No importa lo que pase, nosotras siempre estaremos allí para ti- dice la latina y Quinn le da un abrazo- gracias San

Hey!, a mi no me van a abrazar- dice Brittany haciendo puchero- las chicas se mueven un poco y le hacen espacio a Britt

Ustedes son mis mejores amigas- dice Quinn- gracias por estar a mi lado

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la casa de la familia Berry<p>

La morena entra a su casa y se sorprende al ver a Kurt abriendo la puerta

Hola… Kurt- dice la morena

Hola Rachel- dice el chico- le estaba contando a tu padres que tenemos que terminar el trabajo de literatura- Kurt hace un gesto para que le siga la corriente

Claro, casi lo olvido Kurt pero tú sabes siempre que me quedo ensayando en el auditorio el tiempo pasa volando- dice Rachel enviándole un mensaje a Kurt _"no menciones lo que pasó con Quinn"_

Hola papas ¿Cómo están?- los saluda Rachel con un beso

Muy bien hija- responde Hiram

Papi los veo en cena, ustedes saben el trabajo- dice la morena quien toma a Kurt de la mano hasta que llegan a su habitación

¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta Rachel después de cerrar la puerta

Estaba preocupado por ti y no iba a esperar que llamaras- dice el chico porcelana- ¿Cómo te fue con Quinn?

Bien, supongo- dice la morena

¿Volvieron?- pregunta Kurt con curiosidad

No- dice Rachel- pero aún teníamos muchas cosas que decir, necesitábamos un cierre y eso fue lo que hicimos

¿Crees que vas a volver con ella?- pregunta Kurt

No lo sé, de lo único que estoy segura es que separarnos ahora fue lo mejor- dice la morena mientras una lágrima recorre su mejilla- la extraño tanto Kurt, yo la amo

Ven aquí- dice el chico y Rachel siente el confort de su abrazo

* * *

><p><strong>¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews!<strong>

**Muchas gracias por las alertas, los favoritos y en especial las reviews. Veo que la historia ha generado opiniones diversas pero eso sólo la hace más interesante, al menos para mí como autora. **

**Besos y abrazos para todos.**

**Jostin217**


	24. Emily

Capitulo 24: Emily

Ya había pasado un mes desde aquel día en el que Quinn decidió alejarse de Ángela y Rachel, la rubia estaba concentrada en sus estudios, quería salir de Lima en busca de un futuro mejor y por eso aplicó a la universidad de Yale. Quinn ahora estaba más tranquila, se estaba enfocando en sí misma para evitar pensar en otras cosas y cometer más estupideces. La rubia no podía negar que seguía pensado en Rachel, que le dolía no estar con ella pero al ver la sonrisa de la morena sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta

Con Ángela la situación aún era un poco tensa pero las chicas fueron fieles a sus palabras y tomaron distancia con cordialidad, al parecer con el transcurso del tiempo la latina había recuperado su amistad con Leo y también compartía más tiempo con los demás gleeks

Rachel estaba totalmente enfocada en ganar las seccionales, aún faltaba más de una semana para la competencia pero todo tenía que salir perfecto. La morena pasaba mucho tiempo con Kurt y Mercedes, además de ensayar el repertorio hasta el cansancio. Rachel aún pensaba en Quinn pero la situación aún era muy complicada, además pensar en la rubia le hacía mal porque era recordar que había tanto amor pero no era suficiente para sostener su relación

La relación de Ángela y Daniel había mejorado mucho el chico había dejado de insistir con la latina aunque para los dos era obvio que él aún tenía sentimientos hacia ella, ahora estaban intentando ser amigos. Incluso la situación con Leo estaba mucho mejor aun estaban trabajando en confiar el uno en el otro pero eran los mejores amigos y se necesitaban

* * *

><p>Era la hora del glee club, la latina y Daniel habían preparado una canción y los gleeks estaban a la expectativa de ver el resultado de lo que estaban planeando hacer<p>

Daniel se puso frente al micrófono y para sorpresa de todos Ángela tomó uno de los violines y lo acomodó en su cuello

_Nada es para siempre amor,- _empieza a cantar Daniel y Ángela toca el violín

_Hoy nos toca compartir la misma luna_

_Y mañana quién sabrá_

_Si hay una separación o habrá fortuna_

_Nadie sabe amor_

_Nadie sabe que podrá pasar mañana_

_Quiero amarte hoy _

_Quiero abrir todas las puertas de mi alma-_ Rachel reconoce la canción inmediatamente pues la hace recordar su historia con Quinn

_Te quiero hoy- _Daniel canta con una emoción cautivadora

_Quiero abrirle al corazón una ventana_

_Esto es amor_

_Y es tan grande que no cabe en mis palabras, no_

_Quiero amarte hoy_

_Quiero amarte hoy_

_Por si no hay mañana_

_Quiero amarte hoy- _Ángela se concentra tocado el violín al ritmo de la canción

_Yo quiero amarte hoy_

_Por si no hay mañana_

_Somos como arena y mar_

_Somos más que una ilusión porque no hay dudas_

_Y esta historia de los dos_

_Es tan linda como nunca hubo ninguna- _Daniel cierra los ojos y expresa sus sentimientos por medio de su voz

_Nadie sabe amor_

_Nadie sabe que podrá pasar mañana_

_Quiero amarte hoy- _Daniel abre los ojos

_Quiero abrir todas las puertas de mi alma- _el chico se acerca a Ángela quien lo mira un poco extrañada pues esto no estaba planeado

_Te quiero hoy- _Daniel se acerca y con cuidado le quita el violín

_Quiero abrirle al corazón una ventana_

_Esto es amor_

_Y es tan grande que no cabe en mis palabras, no_

_Quiero amarte hoy- _Daniel le canta a Ángela como si no hubiera nadie más alrededor

_Quiero amarte hoy- _Rachel voltea un poco para ver la reacción de Quinn pero no habia ningún tipo de expresión en el rostro de la rubia

_Por si no hay mañana_

_Quiero amarte hoy_

_Yo quiero amarte hoy_

_Por si no hay mañana- _Daniel intenta besar a Ángela pero la latina voltea la cara, cruza su mirada con Quinn y el beso termina en la mejilla

Daniel tenemos que hablar – dice la latina

Lo sé- dice el chico

Después de las actuaciones de los otros miembros de New Directions, la lección de glee club terminó y Ángela y Daniel se quedaron en el salón de coro para hablar

Yo te aprecio mucho y lo que vivimos fue especial- dice la latina

Pero- dice el chico

De verdad es necesario que te lo diga Daniel- dice Ángela

Te Amo Ángela- dice Daniel- he intentado sacarte mi corazón pero es tan difícil

Pero yo ya no te amo Daniel- dice la latina- mis sentimientos por ti han cambiado y te quiero pero como a un amigo y lo tienes que aceptar, no porque cantes una canción de amor voy a volver corriendo a tus brazos

¿Estás enamorada de alguien más?- pregunta Daniel

Eso no es de tu incumbencia- dice Ángela

Es eso ¿no? – dice el chico

Si crees que podemos ser amigos, genial, pero si vas a seguir con esta actitud lo mejor es que tomemos distancia

Tu eres la única que sabe todo sobre mi, eres mi apoyo- dice Daniel- disculpa si me comporte como un imbécil pero creía que aún tenía una oportunidad contigo y... debo entender que las cosas han cambiado

Sólo respóndeme algo ¿Eres feliz? ¿La persona con la que estás te hace feliz?- pregunta el chico pues no sabe absolutamente nada acerca de lo que pasó entre Ángela y Quinn

No estoy con nadie Daniel y para mí la felicidad es mucho más complicada que eso- dice la latina

¿Un amor no correspondido?-pregunta el chico

Un amor – dice Ángela- simplemente eso, un amor. La distancia y el tiempo me han ayudado, no puedo decir que no siento nada pero al menos el dolor ya no es tan fuerte

¿No te molesta hablar de esto conmigo?-pregunta la latina

Tú siempre estás ahí para mí y yo quiero estar ahí para ti cuando me necesites- dice Daniel

Yo quiero verte feliz Ángela- dice Daniel- tú eres...fuiste mi primer amor

Lo sé Daniel-dice la latina- yo también quiero que seas feliz pero han pasado tantas cosas y aún somos muy jóvenes, nos falta mucho por vivir y una decepción amorosa no es el fin del mundo, podemos caer pero siempre nos levantamos– el chico le sonríe- y a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado yo no me rindo en el amor

* * *

><p>Durante el descanso, Quinn estaba sentada en las gradas del campo de fútbol cuando Brittany se acercó a ella<p>

Hola Q- dice Brittany

Hola Britt- dice Quinn

¿Qué pasa Q? te ves triste- dice la rubia ojiazul

Extraño a Rachel- dice la rubia- extraño sus besos, sus caricias, su sonrisa, su olor, su obsesión porque todo sea perfecto, ver películas juntas, arruncharnos en el sofá, ¡Dios la extraño, la extraño tanto!

¿Y Ángela?- pregunta la animadora- ¿te dieron celos al verla con Daniel?

No te lo voy a negar, también la extraño y no me hizo mucha gracia la escenita pero yo quiero ver feliz a Angie así sea con ese tipo; y ahora más que nunca estoy segura de que Rachel es el amor de mi vida y eso no va a cambiar- dice Quinn – esta vez no voy a cometer los mismos errores de antes

Aww Quinn, estás tan enamorada- dice la animadora

Si, la amo pero no sé si me vuelva a dar otra oportunidad- dice Quinn

¿Y qué estás haciendo para recuperarla?- pregunta Brittany- no te puedes quedar sentada haciendo nada Q

Brittany, yo no quiero presionarla y ya te dije que no estoy segura de que me acepte de nuevo y no puedo evitar pensar que la perdí- dice la rubia con tristeza

No te rindas Q- dice Brittany- ella también te ama

Es que el problema no es de amor es de confianza- dice Quinn

Ya sabes cómo decir lo que sientes Q, cántalo- dice la animadora con una sonrisa

Voy a tomar tu consejo B- dice la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa

* * *

><p>En el glee club<p>

_Estas semanas sin verte- _Quinn empieza a cantar la canción y cruza miradas furtivas con Rachel

_Me parecieron años_

_Tanto te quise besar_

_Que me duelen los labios_

_Mira que el miedo nos hizo_

_Cometer estupideces_

_Nos dejó sordos y ciegos_

_Tantas veces_

_Y un día después de la tormenta_

_Cuando menos piensas sale el sol_

_De tanto sumar pierdes la cuenta_

_Porque uno y uno no siempre son dos-_ la rubia mira a Ángela por un momento

_Cuando menos piensas sale el sol._

_Te lloré hasta el extremo- _la rubia acaricia su rostro con delicadeza

_De lo que era posible_

_Cuando creía que era invencible_

_No hay mal que dure cien años_

_Ni cuerpo que lo aguante_

_Y lo mejor siempre espera_

_Adelante_

_Y un día después de la tormenta_

_Cuando menos piensas sale el sol_

_De tanto sumar pierdes la cuenta_

_Porque uno y uno no siempre son dos_

_Cuando menos piensas sale el sol._

_Cuando menos piensas sale el sol_

_Y un día después de la tormenta- _Ángela sonríe, sabe que la rubia esta mejor desde la última vez que hablaron

_Cuando menos piensas sale el sol_

_De tanto sumar pierdes la cuenta_

_Porque uno y uno no siempre son dos_

_Y un día después, y un día después_

_Sale el sol- _Eso es Q- piensa santana

_Y un día después de la tormenta_

_Cuando menos piensas sale el sol_

_De tanto sumar pierdes la cuenta_

_Porque uno y uno no siempre son dos_

_Cuando menos piensas sale el sol_.- la rubia termina de cantar y se siente libre como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima

Eso estuvo genial Quinn, cada día me impresionas más- dice Will después de los aplausos, el profesor estaba pensado que Quinn y Tina podrían cantar un dueto en las seccionales

* * *

><p>Es bueno tener nuevos estudiantes en el McKinley- dice Figgins- aquí entendemos que su caso es especial por eso a pesar de que el año escolar ya empezó, usted ahora parte de la comunidad educativa del McKinley High.<p>

Gracias- dice la chica

Necesitas participar en alguna actividad extracurricular- dice Figgins- no sé, umm, las animadoras, la banda, el club, de teatro, glee club, o algún deporte

No estoy muy segura de cuál sería el mejor para mi- dice la chica

No se preocupe, lo importante es que haya una actividad extracurricular en su expediente académico al final de esta semana

La chica asiente y se dirige hacia la puerta hasta que recuerda algo

Eh, tengo clase de Historia del arte pero en realidad no sé dónde está el salón- dice la chica- ¿Podría decirme dónde está el salón 314?

Figgins ve pasar a Ángela y la llama

Santos- Ángela voltea su cabeza inmediatamente y mira al director- dale un tour por las instalaciones del colegio a nuestra nueva estudiante

Sin más Figgins regresa a su oficina y deja solas a las dos chicas

_Wow, es linda, muy linda- piensa la chica_

Discúlpalo es muy distraído- dice la latina- no nos presentó, mi nombre es Ángela Santos- la latina extiende su mano

La chica sonríe y toma la mano de Ángela- yo soy Emily- la chicas cruzan miradas y gesto se torna demasiado intimo- Emily Fields

Ehm… vamos por aquí- dice la latina sonrojada y Emily sonríe por el efecto que tiene en Ángela

_Mi estadía en Lima va a ser muy interesante- piensa la chica_

Esta mal si te digo que eres muy linda- dice Emily y Ángela la mira con los ojos abiertos

Por un momento la latina recuerda la noche en _"La Orquídea Rosa"_ cuando conoció a Quinn

_Tú eres muy, muy linda- le dijo la rubia_

Ángela sacude su cabeza un poco- Ehm…- dice la latina y Emily sonríe con picardía

No te preocupes sólo era un cumplido- dice Emily- se admirar la belleza cuando esta frente a mis ojos y tu eres una belleza

Ángela no sabe que decir sólo mira a la chica nueva con incredulidad

¿Tú estás en alguna actividad extracurricular en la escuela?- pregunta Emily para cambiar el tema, relajar un poco el ambiente y obtener más información acerca de la latina

Yo hago parte del glee club- dice la latina más tranquila con el cambio de tema – nos divertimos mucho y estamos a una semana de las seccionales

Oh…mira- dice Ángela haciéndose la sorprendida- ya llegamos este es el salón 314

Qué lástima- murmura Emily

¿Qué dijiste?- pregunta la latina

Nada…sólo que fue un placer conocerte, un gran placer- dice Emily, la chica se acerca, y sorprendiendo a la latina le da un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios

Ángela la miró con confusión pero Emily hizo caso omiso de la explicación que le pedía la latina a través de su expresión facial y se adentró en el salón con una sonrisa en el rostro

* * *

><p>En la clase de Historia del arte<p>

El profesor Roberts estaba a punto de iniciar la clase cuando entró la chica nueva

¿Usted es?- pregunta el profesor Roberts

Emily Fields, me transfirieron al McKinley High, este es mi primer día- dice la chica

Oh, por favor siga y siéntese- dice el profesor

Sólo había un puesto libre y era al lado de Rachel

Hola – dice la morena con su mega sonrisa- soy Rachel Berry- desde el otro lado del salón Quinn no disimulaba su disgusto al ver que Rachel le daba su sonrisa especial a la chica nueva

Hola- dice Emily devolviéndole la sonrisa

Oye qué le pasa a la rubia, me mira como si me fuera a matar- dice Emily señalando a Quinn

_Esta celosa- piensa Rachel con una sonrisa_

Nada ella es así, no te preocupes- le asegura Rachel

¿Rachel?- pregunta la chica- que sabes sobre el glee club

La sonrisa de la morena se amplía más

_¡Qué carajos es lo que le dice para que sonría así!- piensa Quinn_

Yo soy la capitana del glee club- dice la morena con emoción- y el director es el profesor Schue

¿El profesor Schue?- dice Emily

Si- dice Rachel – el profesor William Schuester

Allí cantamos y bailamos, somos una gran familia- dice la morena

¿Estás interesada en el glee club?- pregunta la morena

No precisamente- dice Emily mientras piensa en Ángela

* * *

><p>Durante el descanso Emily busca al profesor William Schuester quien es el director del glee club según averiguó en su clase de Historia<p>

Profesor Schuester- dice Emily cuando entra a la oficina del profesor

Si- dice Will- aunque puedes llamarme profesor Schue, la mayoría de los estudiantes me llaman así, porque supongo que eres una estudiante

Sí, señor Schue- dice Emily- hoy es mi primer día de clases en el McKinley y estoy muy interesada en hacer parte del glee club

De verdad- dice Will un poco sorprendido

Si-dice Emily- ya tengo lista una canción para la audición, si quiere la podemos hacer ahora mismo

Excelente- dice Will entusiasmado por la actitud de la chica- vamos al salón de coro

_Uh uh uh aahh uh uh_  
><em>I can do the pretty girl rock rock<em>  
><em>Rock to the pretty girl rock rock rock<em>  
><em>Now what's your name<em>

_My name is Keri, I'm so very_  
><em>Fly oh my is a little bit scary<em>

_Boys wanna marry looking at my deri_  
><em>And you can stare but if you touch then ima beri<em>

_Pretty as a picture_  
><em>Sweeter than a swisher<em>  
><em>Mad cause I'm cuter than the girl that is with ya<em>

_I ain't gotta talk about it baby you can see it_  
><em>But if you want I'll be happy to repeat it<em>

_My name is Keri, I'm so very_  
><em>Fly oh my is a little bit scary<em>

_Boys wanna marry looking at my deri_  
><em>And you can stare but if you touch it I'ma beri<em>

_Pretty as a picture Sweeter than a swisher_  
><em>Mad cause I'm cuter than the girl that is with ya<em>  
><em>I can talk about it cause I know that I'm pretty<em>  
><em>If you know it too then ladies sing it with me<em>

_All eyes on me when I walk in,_  
><em>No question that this girl's a 10<em>

_Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful. _

_Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful._

_My walk my talk the way I dress It's not my fault so please don't trip_  
><em>Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful<em>

_Aye, now do the pretty girl rock rock rock_  
><em>Do the pretty girl rock rock rock<em>

_Do the pretty girl rock rock_  
><em>All my ladies do the pretty girl rock rock rock<em>  
><em>Do the pretty girl rock rock rock Do the pretty girl rock rock<em>  
><em>Do the pretty girl rock<em>

_Now were you at, If you're looking for me you can catch me_  
><em>Cameras flashing, daddies turned his head as soon as I passed him<em>

_Girls think I'm conceded cause I think I'm attraction_  
><em>Don't worry about what I think why don't you ask him<em>

_Owoaah!_  
><em>Get yourself together don't hate(don't do it), jealous is the ugliest trait(ohh, don't do it)<em>  
><em>I can talk about it cause I know that I'm pretty<em>  
><em>If you know it too then ladies sing it with me<em>

_All eyes on me when I walk in,_

_No question that this girl's a 10_

_Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful. _

_Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful. _

_My walk my talk the way I dress It's not my fault so please don't trip_

_Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful_

_Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful _

_Doing the pretty girl rock rock rock_  
><em>Do the pretty girl rock rock rock Do the pretty girl rock rock<em>  
><em>Do the pretty girl rock rock<em>  
><em>All my ladies do the pretty girl rock rock rock<em>

_Get along with your pretty girl rock rock rock_  
><em>Still show me your pretty girl rock rock rock<em>  
><em>All my ladies do the pretty girl rock rock rock<em>

_Sing it with me now_

_All eyes on me when I walk in,_  
><em>No question that this girl's a 10<em>

_Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful._

_Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful. _

_My walk my talk the way I dress It's not my fault so please don't trip  
>Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful [x2]<em>

_Owoahaha!_

_No es la mejor cantante del mundo pero no está nada mal y el baile fue muy bueno- pensó Will_

Muy bien Emily, eres miembro de New Directions- dijo el profesor Schue y la chica le sonrió

* * *

><p>Era la hora de la salida y Emily corrió para alcanzar a Ángela antes de que se fuera en su auto<p>

Ángela- dice Emily y la latina voltea

Dime- dice Ángela un poco sorprendida pues no sabía cómo actuar alrededor de esta chica

Quería preguntarte si te gustaría salir conmigo- dice Emily

La latina se asombra pero no lo demuestra- lo siento pero no estoy interesada

No seas mentirosa- dice Emily con una sonrisa- sé que no te soy indiferente

Ángela sonríe con incredulidad- eres muy creída

¿Por qué?-pregunta Emily- porque digo la verdad

No sé qué quieres conmigo- dice Ángela

Me gustas- dice Emily con voz ronca adentrándose en el espacio personal de la latina- y no lo entiendo, no había sentido una atracción tan fuerte por alguien así en mucho tiempo

Aléjate- dice Ángela suavemente

La chica nueva se retira un poco, la mira a los ojos y le dice- perdón

La latina la mira con confusión hasta que siente los labios de Emily sobre los suyos, en un principio Ángela no responde al beso pero sin querer se deja llevar, de una forma extraña ese beso se siente bien. Emily pasa su lengua por los labios de la latina pidiéndole permiso, en un gemido Ángela separa sus labios y Emily introduce su lengua en la boca de la latina las chicas se besan hasta que les falta el aire y se separan

Emily intenta besarla de nuevo pero Ángela la detiene- no

¿Por qué?- pregunta Emily- sal conmigo

Ya te dije que no – dice la latina

No me voy a rendir tan fácil- dice Emily con determinación- mucho menos ahora que sé que el gusto es mutuo

Nos vemos después- dice Emily justo antes de inclinarse para darle otro beso pero Ángela voltea la cara y el beso queda en la comisura de sus labios- Emily se aleja con una sonrisa

_¿Qué fue eso?- piensa la latina_

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente durante glee Quinn y Rachel se daban miradas furtivas, la rubia parecía no prestarle atención a nadie más sólo a la morena. Rachel sonreía tímidamente pues le encantaba saber que la rubia aún estaba interesada en ella, quizás ya no estaban en un relación pero en el fondo de sus corazones sabían que el amor no se acaba de la noche a la mañana<p>

El profesor Schue llega al salón pero no llega solo, Will está acompañado de nadie más y nadie menos que Emily. Ángela miraba la situación extrañada no se esperaba la presencia de la chica nueva en el club

Hola chicos- dice el señor Schue- les tengo buenas noticias Emily es la nueva integrante de New Directions

¿Pero cómo señor Schue?- pregunta Rachel ejerciendo su labor de capitana pues no estaba enterada de que la chica había hecho una audición

Emily presentó una audición durante el descanso y ahora es nuestra nueva integrante- dice Will

Hola, mi nombre es Emily- dice la chica mirando fijamente a Ángela- y es genial hacer parte de New Directions y…- intenta seguir hablando pero la latina la interrumpe

¿Y estás segura de que puedes aprender las rutinas para la seccionales en menos de una semana?- dice Ángela en voz alta con tono de burla, sorprendiendo a todos por su actitud excepto a Emily quien sonrió por los hechos

¿No crees que soy capaz _Angie_?- dice Emily de forma desafiante y con una sonrisa confidente que no le gustaba para nada a la latina

Al escuchar que la chica la llama Angie la latina piensa inmediatamente en Quinn- _necesito sacarla de mi mente- piensa la latina_

¿Ustedes se conocen?-pregunta Puck

Las chicas responden al mismo tiempo

No- dice Ángela

Si- dice Emily

Si todas tus amigas son así- dice Puck con una sonrisa picara– necesito juntarme más contigo

No es mi amiga- aclara la latina

¡Ouch! me duele tu rechazo _Angie_- dice Emily y por primera vez desde que todo esto empezó Quinn deja de ver a Rachel y pone atención a lo que sucede

¡Mi nombre es Ángela!- dice la latina con frustración mientras se levanta de su silla para acercarse a la chica

Ya chicas, por favor siéntense- dice Will para evitar cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento

No, tranquilo señor Schue- dice Emily- me encantaría resolver tus dudas _Angie- _la latina resopla

Dudo de tu capacidad para seguir las reglas- dice Ángela aunque el mensaje tiene un trasfondo que sólo entienden ellas dos

Pruébame- dice Emily y los gleeks observan en silencio la interacción de las chicas

Esta vez es la latina que sonríe con seguridad

No sabes en la que te has metido- le dice Ángela al oído

Siempre y cuando seas tú la que me desafié no tengo ningún problema, me gustan los retos casi tanto como me gustas tu- le responde la chica

La latina se acerca a la banda y les pide que toquen una canción

Esto es un duelo

_I'm bringing sexy back- _empieza cantar Angela y baila sensualmente al ritmo de la canción mientras Emily la observa_  
><em>_them other boys don't know how to act__  
><em>_I think your special what's behind your back__  
><em>_so turn around and ill pick up the slack._

_Take em´ to the bridge_

_[bridge]__  
><em>_dirty babe- sigue cantando Emily __  
><em>_you see these shackles__  
><em>_baby I'm your slave__  
><em>_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave- _se acerca por detrás a Ángela y le susurra al oído_  
><em>_it´s just that no one makes me feel this way_

_Take em´ to the chorus_

_[chorus]__  
><em>_come here girl- _Quinn alza una ceja sorprendida por los acontecimientos, la rubia estaba totalmente segura de que Ángela había vuelto con Daniel  
><em>go ahead, be gone with it –<em>canta Ángela_  
><em>_come to the back- _canta Emily_  
><em>_go ahead, be gone with it__  
><em>_go ahead, be gone with it__  
><em>_drinks on me__  
><em>_go ahead, be gone with it__  
><em>_let me see what you´re working with- _Ángela desafia a Emily con la mirada_  
><em>_go ahead, be gone with it__  
><em>_look at those hips__  
><em>_go ahead, be gone with it__  
><em>_you make me smile__  
><em>_go ahead, be gone with it__  
><em>_go ahead child__  
><em>_go ahead, be gone with it__  
><em>_and get your sexy on- _canta Emily_  
><em>_go ahead, be gone with i__t_

_get your sexy on_

_go ahead, be gone with it__  
><em>_[x6__]_

_get your sexy o__n_

_I'm bringing sexy back- _Esa es demasiada tensión sexual en una canción- piensa Santana

_them other fuckers don't know how to act__  
><em>_come let me make up for the things you lack__  
><em>_cause your burning up I gotta get it fast_

_Take em´ to the bridge_

_[bridge]_

_[chorus]_

_I'm bringing sexy back__  
><em>_them other fuckers wait till I attack__  
><em>_if that´s your girl you better watch your back__  
><em>_cause she´ll burn it up for me and that´s a fact- _canta Emily con seguridad

_Take em´ to the chorus__[chorus]_

Ahora que dices- dice Emily mientras respira de forma agitada

No bailas mal, supongo que con práctica puedes estar con nosotros en las seccionales- dice Ángela

Eso perfecto Ángela- dice el señor Schue- ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Ángela, tú vas ayudar a Emily para que se aprenda la rutina

Ángela se acerca al profesor para que nadie escuche lo que le va a decir -Profesor Schue, por favor no la puede ayudar otra persona- le pide la latina al profesor

Ángela, nosotros somos un equipo- dice Will- y nos ayudamos entre todos, esto va a hacer que se conozcan más y la verdad creo que lo necesitan

La latina suspira cansada

Ensayamos esta tarde en mi casa, _Angie_- dice Emily sólo para molestar a la latina que queda con cara de descontento

* * *

><p><strong>¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews!<strong>

**Emily es la misma Emily Fields de Pretty Little Liars, eso si con una actitud diferente**

**Canciones: **

**Luis Fonsi- Nada es para siempre (youtube/watch?v=Ckw2lfuVTdM&ob=av2e)**

**Shakira- Sale el sol (youtube/watch?v=mqqLoUcLX5I&ob=av3e)**

**Keri Hilson- Pretty girl rock (youtube/watch?v=HtXOVKNazYU&ob=av3e**

**Justin Timbarlake ft Timbaland- Sexy back (youtube/watch?v=3gOHvDP_vCs)**


	25. Pequeñas Batallas

Capitulo 25: Pequeñas Batallas

Ángela y Emily estaban en el casa de la latina practicando la rutina para las seccionales, ya era la tercera vez que se reunían y hasta ahora todo había estado bien para Ángela al parecer Emily se estaba comportando y la latina agradeció que la situación con la chica nueva no pasó a mayores

La latina le estaba explicando unos movimientos a Emily y de pronto la chica estaba muy cerca de ella, Ángela podía sentir la respiración de la chica en su cuello, Emily no se pudo resistir la tentación y rozó su nariz por el cuello de la latina, Ángela sintió como una corriente recorría su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que tener a Emily cerca la afectaba

Ángela se apartó rápidamente e intentó manejar la situación

Eh…Ahora te mueves de izquierda a derecha y mueves un poco las caderas- dice Ángela, la latina le muestra el movimiento

¿Así?- pregunta Emily después de hacer el paso

Sí, perfecto- dice la latina- creo que con una sesión más de práctica estarás más lista, es más debo reconocer que aprendes bastante rápido

Gracias- dice Emily con una sonrisa- tú también eres muy buena maestra

Las chicas se miran por un momento, hay cierta energía pero ninguna de las dos hace algo para eliminar la tensión

Cre…creo que eso es todo por hoy- dice Ángela

¿Mañana a la misma hora?- pregunta Emily

Sí, nos falta poco – dice la latina- no te preocupes creo que lo estás haciendo muy bien

Sí, lo sé, eso no es lo que me preocupa ahora- dice Emily quien mira intensamente a latina

¿Qué te preocupa entonces?- le pregunta Ángela

No, nada no me hagas caso- dice la chica después de pensar un poco, la latina no le creyó pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto

Unos minutos después Emily ya estaba lista para irse a su casa y la latina la acompañó hasta la puerta, Emily iba a salir por la puerta pero volteó un momento y se acerco a la latina

Sabes, si hay algo que me preocupa- dice Emily y esto llama la atención de Ángela – me preocupa que me gustas mucho más de lo que yo creía

La latina la mira a los ojos sin saber que decir, cuando intenta hacerlo Emily la interrumpe

No digas nada- dice la chica con una sonrisa- nos vemos mañana

Emily se acerca y le da un beso en la comisura de los labios, después de eso se va de la casa de la latina con una sonrisa

_No quiero caer en su juego- piensa Ángela_

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día en el McKinley High<p>

Rachel y Quinn estaban muy pendientes la una de la otra, se miraban de forma disimulada cuando que creían que nadie más las miraba, es que es tan difícil tener tan cerca al amor de tu vida, saber que ese amor es correspondido y aún así no encontrar la manera de arreglar las cosas para que la relación funcione

La morena estaba cerca de su casillero y en compañía de Kurt quien no pudo evitar darse cuenta de la mirada fugaz que Rachel le daba a Quinn

¿La extrañas?- pregunta el chico

Sí y no sabes cuánto- dice Rachel entendiendo inmediatamente la pregunta- pero creo que aún no estamos preparadas para estar juntas de nuevo

Ese verano fue el mejor de mi vida- dice la morena ensimismada

Kurt sonrió al ver que la rubia hacia exactamente lo mismo que la morena, mirarla cada vez que podía

Tu sabes lo que dicen por ahí- dice el chico porcelana- hay que darle tiempo al tiempo

* * *

><p>Gracias por traerme hoy Santana- dice Quinn- si no fuera por ti quien sabe cuánto tiempo me hubiera quedado en mitad de la calle esperando a la grúa y probablemente hubiera llegado tarde a clase<p>

No te preocupes Q-dice la latina- sólo digamos que te levantaste con el pie izquierdo hoy

Eso parece, te imaginas lo que va a costar el arreglo del auto- dice la rubia

Pues quien sabe que le hiciste- dice Santana- siempre has manejado pésimo

¡Oye!- le reclama Quinn- ayer estaba perfecto y yo no le hice nada malo al auto

Eso díselo a quien te crea- dice la latina

¿Puedes llevarme a casa hoy?- pregunta la rubia

Lo siento Q pero hoy tenemos entrenamiento después de clases y tu sabes cómo es la entrenadora- dice Santana

Sí- dice Quinn- no te preocupes yo veré como regreso a casa

* * *

><p>Ángela estaba almorzando sola pues Daniel estaba practicando una canción en el auditorio y Leo estaba entrenado con el equipo de football, así que Emily aprovechó la oportunidad y decidió acercarse<p>

Hola- dice Emily- ¿puedo acompañarte?

Sí, sigue, no hay problema- responde la latina

Eres linda-dice Emily y Ángela sonríe sin querer

Y esa sonrisa te hace aún más linda- dice la chica

Sabes que los halagos no te van a llevar a ninguna parte- le dice la latina con una sonrisa picara

Vale la pena el intento, además no estoy diciendo mentiras- dice Emily

¿Por qué no te rindes? ¿Por qué tanto interés en mi?- pregunta la latina con curiosidad

Ya sabes que me gustas, me encantas, y sé que no te soy indiferente- dice Emily- lo único que no entiendo es por qué no nos das una oportunidad

Es complicado- dice Ángela

¿Complicado?-pregunta Emily- sé que ahora no estás en una relación y de verdad me gustaría tener una oportunidad contigo a menos de que…te interese alguien más

Las chicas cruzan miradas y Emily se da cuenta que dio en el punto, la latina se muestra incomoda y no da señales de querer hablar del tema

Sabes, se me quito el apetito- dice Ángela e intenta levantarse pero Emily la detiene

No te vayas- dice la chica- no te voy a obligar a hablar de lo que no quieres pero ten en cuenta que sé que tengo una oportunidad y no la voy a desperdiciar

Emily acaricia el rostro de la latina con su mano y está a punto de darle un beso pero alguien las interrumpe

Hola chicas- dice Leo

Pasan unos cuantos segundos antes de que alguna de las chicas pueda responder

Hola Leo- dice Emily

Eh… hola Leo- dice Ángela- ¿No deberías estar en entrenamiento?

Sí, pero la entrenadora Beiste terminó temprano el entrenamiento- responde el chico

Es perfecto que las dos estén juntas- dice Leo y las chicas se miran entre ellas con confusión en sus rostros

De hecho las estaba buscando, quiero cantar una canción en el glee club y ustedes me podrían ayudar con unos pasos de baile que tengo en mente- agrega el chico

Por mi no hay problema- dice Emily

Tú sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo- dice Ángela

¿Cuándo quieres presentarte?- pregunta Emily

Hoy- dice Leo

¿Hoy?- pregunta Ángela con incredulidad y en qué momento vamos a prepararnos

No sé preocupen chicas- dice Leo- los pasos son sencillos y sé que las dos tienen hora libre después del almuerzo

Lo tenías todo fríamente calculado para que no te dijéramos que no- dice Emily con una sonrisa

No que va, simplemente me adelante a los hechos- dice el chico una sonrisa- entonces, ¿cuento con ustedes?

Sí- dicen las chicas al mismo tiempo

* * *

><p>En el glee club<p>

No crees que la coreografía está un poco subidita de tono para el glee club- dice Ángela

Tranquilízate, además un poco de diversión le cae como anillo al dedo al club antes de que compitamos- dice Leo

Ya casi iba terminar la sesión del glee club cuando Leo alzó la mano

Dime Leo- dice el profesor Schue

Prepare una canción- dice el chico- y me gustaría compartirla con el grupo

Sigue, el escenario es tuyo- dice Will

_Girl I got you so high, and I know you like, -_empieza a cantar Leo

_So come and push it on me, if it feels alright, -_Emily se le acerca y baila sensualmente

_When you drop it low, and break me off,_

_No, she doesn't mind (aight)...- _esta vez es Ángela la que se acerca y sonrie de forma picara

_She doesn't mind (aight)..._

_She doesn't mind._

_Girl I got you so..._

_Push it back pon it, bring it back pon it-_ Los tres siguen moviendo las caderas

_Gimme di ting becah mi waah fi lock pon it_

_Wine it, wiggle it, set di track pon it_

_Two more shot, now we inna hot pon it- _Sam ese es un movimiento sexy- le decía Santana al chico

_Two girl, and dem ready fi jump pon it_

_Two to my world, and mi ready fi tump pon it_

_Ready fi run pon it, ready fi dump pon it_

_Tag teaming fiyah truck mi pump on it_

_Hands up high, we burning up di sky- _Leo se luce cantando mientras las chicas hacen la coregrafía

_We got di dance all crazy, got the club on fire_

_I like the way you dance, you got me in a trance_

_My baby she don't mind at all..._

_Girl I got you so high, and I know you like,- _Leo se acerca a Emily, la chica levanta sus brazos y Leo recorre cuerpo con sus manos hasta llegar a su cintura

_So come and push it on me, if it feels alright, _- Emily se mueve sensualmente contra él

_When you drop it low, and break me off,_

_No, she doesn't mind (aight)..._

_She doesn't mind (aight)... -_Emily le sonrie a Ángela sin salir del abrazo de Leo

_She doesn't mind._

_Girl I got you so high, and I know you like, -_ Leo se acerca a Ángela

_So come and push it on me, if it feels alright, -_Ella se aferra a su cintura y los dos bailan sensualmente

_When you drop it low, and break me off,_

_No, she doesn't mind (aight)...- _Canta Leo y Ángela desafia a Emily con la mirada

_She doesn't mind (aight)..._

_She doesn't mind._

_Wine yuh fi wine it, girl – _Los tres se separan y continuan moviendo las caderas

_Same time ah time she ah time it, girl_

_Same time I line mi align mi top_

_Fi pose sign it, prime mi ah prime it, girl_

_Dis ah nuh crime weh mi climb it, girl_

_Set di temperature, di climate it, girl_

_Check di rhyme, when mi ah rhyme it_

_She combine it, dis approve a private world_

_[BRIDGE]_

_Girl I got you so high, and I know you like, _-Leo intercala la atención entre Emily y Ángela, bailando con ellas y entre ellas

_So come and push it on me, if it feels alright,_

_When you drop it low, and break me off,_

_No, she doesn't mind (aight)..._

_She doesn't mind (aight)..._

_She doesn't mind._

_Girl I got you so..._

_Ain't gonna be shy about it – _Leo continuan cantando y las chicas se mueven sensualmente a ritmo de la canción

_Ain't telling no lie_

_Girl I'm an animal, animal_

_Animal, animal..._

_I'm breaking it down fi di night and_- Brittany se movía la ritmo de la música desde su silla

_i want you to come fi di ride_

_Let's win it out, win it out_

_Wint out, win it out..._

_Let's go!_

_Girl I got you so high, and I know you like, _-Angela y Emily comparten una mirada bastante intima que no pasa desapercibida para Santana

_So come and push it on me, if it feels alright,_

_When you drop it low, and break me off,_

_No, she doesn't mind (aight)..._

_She doesn't mind (aight)..._

_She doesn't mind._

_Girl I got you so... - _Los tres terminan en un pose y Will está con la boca abierta

Chicos el performance estuvo bien- dice el profesor- pero la próxima vez bajen un poco el tono y saben a lo que me refiero

No se estrese señor Schue- dice Leo- relax, esto fue por pura diversión

Te lo dije- dice Ángela con una sonrisa

* * *

><p>Era la hora de salida y todos los gleeks se habían ido a casa, Quinn había decidido ir por un libro a la biblioteca, así que cuando regreso no había nada quien pudiera llevarla casa, su madre estaba trabajando, entonces la rubia tenía que irse a en autobús y lo peor de todo era que estaba lloviendo a cántaros<p>

Genial y para colmo no tengo sombrilla- se lamentó la rubia

La parada del autobús estaba a cinco minutos de la escuela y era seguro que la rubia se mojaría, así que Quinn se resignó y se fue caminando hasta allí, ni siquiera corría, el esfuerzo sería en vano quedaría empapada incluso antes de llegar a la parada del autobús

Rachel estaba en el auditorio y por eso salió tarde del colegio por suerte la morena llevó su auto, así que el hecho de que estuviera lloviendo no la afectaba demasiado

La morena se sorprendió al divisar a la rubia caminando bajo la lluvia

Rachel tocó el claxon y se acercó a Quinn

¿Quinn qué haces?- pregunta la morena preocupada

No me ves- dice la rubia con una sonrisa al ver a su morena- estoy disfrutando del clima

¡Quinn!- dice Rachel- te puedes enfermar, ¿dónde está tu auto?

Con el mecánico- dice la rubia

Súbete- dice la morena

Rachel, no voy a empapar la cojineria de tu auto- dice la rubia

Súbete- ordena la morena

Her…Rachel- se corrige Quinn- no te preocupes ya voy a llegar a la parada del autobús

La morena hace caso omiso y se baja del auto

Rachel no- intenta decir la rubia

Quinn súbete, no quiero que te enfermes- dice la morena

Pues ahora nos vamos a enfermar las dos- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

Las chicas suben al auto y Quinn se da cuenta de que van hacia la casa de la morena

¿Qué estabas pensando, Quinn?- no te das cuentas de que estamos a puertas de la competencia, esto puede afectar tu voz y eres una de las cantantes principales junto a Tina- dice Rachel

Simplemente las circunstancias no estaban a mi favor- dice la rubia- ¿por qué vamos a tu casa?

La verdad me da vergüenza ver a tu madre después de la última vez que nos vimos- admite la morena quien se sonroja un poco

Rachel no te preocupes por eso, esa noche nos demostramos cuanto nos queremos y mi madre no es una persona cerrada, además no está en casa ahora- dice Quinn

Bueno, eso no importa ahora porque ya llegamos a mi casa- dice la morena- debemos secarnos y quitarnos esta ropa húmeda

Las chicas entran a la casa y Rachel sube por unas toallas secas

Toma- le dice la morena

Rachel empieza a secarse y la rubia sólo la observa con curiosidad

¿Qué pasa?- pregunta la morena a sentir la mirada de Quinn sobre ella

Todavía estás mojada por aquí- dice la rubia quien se acerca y seca con sutileza el rostro de la morena

La rubia se decide y deja caer la toalla sobre un sillón. Quinn acaricia el rostro de Rachel con su mano

Quinn- dice Rachel con suavidad sin alejarse del contacto con la rubia

Quinn no dice nada hasta que sus labios estaban rozando los de Rachel- Te amo

Las chicas se funden en un beso, en un beso de amor, saborean sus labios y la rubia pidió permiso para introducir su lengua en la boca de la morena quien se lo concedió inmediatamente. Quinn tomó el rostro de Rachel entre sus manos y profundizó el beso, la morena puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la rubia y se dejó llevar por el momento hasta que escucharon a alguien aclarando su garganta y las chicas se separaron

Hola papá- dice Rachel sonrojada

Hola señor Berry – dice Quinn

Ya te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre Quinn- dice el papá de Rachel

Lo siento Leroy- dice la rubia

¿Por qué están empapadas?- pregunta Leroy con curiosidad

No es nada papá- dice Rachel- mejor nos cambiamos- le dice a Quinn

* * *

><p>Llegan a la habitación, Rachel le presenta su ropa a la rubia, la morena se cambia en la habitación y Quinn en el baño, la rubia sale y decide hablar<p>

Tenemos que hablar- dice la rubia

No Quinn, no hay de qué hablar- dice la morena

¿Cómo que no Hermosa?- pregunta la rubia quien se acerca más a la morena

Por favor no me llames así- dice Rachel - esto es muy difícil

No sabes lo mucho que te extraño- dice Quinn

Yo también te extraño Quinn pero tú sabes que ese no es el problema- dice la morena

Yo te amo y quiero estar contigo- dice la rubia

¡Quinn!- dice Rachel- yo siento que aún no estamos preparadas para volver a estar juntas

Rachel- dice la rubia

Es lo que siento y tú debes respetar eso- dice la morena

Quinn se acerca de nuevo y besa a la morena de nuevo

Quinn- gime la morena

Voy a luchar por nuestro amor- dice la rubia- te lo aseguro mi vida

* * *

><p>Las chicas vuelven a la sala y se dan cuenta de que Hiram ha llegado a casa<p>

Quinn, que milagro verte por aquí, pensé que nos habías olvidado- dice Hiram

Hola Hiram- dice Quinn

Por fin te decidiste a hacer una aparición, desde que eres la novia de Rachel te vemos menos- dice Hiram

Quinn se muestra confundida, pues al parecer la morena no les había dicho a sus padres que la relación entre ellas había acabado

No pensé tus suegros te asustaran, tuvo que pasar un mes para que aceptaras nuestra invitación a cenar- le reclama Leroy y la rubia voltea ver a Rachel quien no sabe que hacer o que decir

Es sólo que he estado un poco ocupada en estos días pero créanme cuando les digo que no me he olvidado de ustedes o de _mi novia_- dice mirando a Rachel quien le reclama con la mirada

Hiram analiza un poco más la situación y aún no está muy convencido con la excusa de la rubia pero decide dejarlo pasar por ahora

Bueno chicas relájense un poco la cena estará lista en unos minutos- dice Leroy justo antes de que los señores Berry se vayan la cocina

¿Qué haces?- le pregunta Rachel a Quinn cuando están solas

¿No les has dicho a tus padres que terminamos?- pregunta la rubia

No- admite Rachel, nunca estuve ni estoy preparada para hablar con ellos de _todo_ lo que pasó entre nosotras

Sé lo que se siente, para mí también es muy difícil todo esto Hermosa – dice Quinn- pero si quieres aclaro la situación con tus padres y…

No, Quinn- dice la morena- mi padre nos vio besándonos y tú les dijiste que yo era tu novia, además no quiero ver sus caras de decepción cuando sepan que les oculté esto por tanto tiempo

Algún día se van a enterar- dice la rubia

Rachel iba a decir algo hasta que aparece su padre

Chicas la cena esta lista- dice Hiram

Todos se sientan para disfrutar de las cualidades culinarias de Leroy

¿Qué nos cuentas de nuevo, Quinn?- pregunta Leroy

En realidad nada, nos estamos preparando mucho para las seccionales y eso es en lo que estoy concentrada en este momento- responde la rubia

No seas modesta Quinn, Rachel nos ha contado que vas a ser una de las voces principales en la competencia- dice Hiram

No hace más que alabar el trabajo de su novia- agrega Leroy y la morena se sonroja a más no poder bajo la atenta de mirada de Quinn

No veo por qué habría de hacerlo si la que canta como los ángeles es ella- dice la rubia y Rachel recuerda la pequeñas cosas que hicieron que se enamorara de Quinn

La rubia se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla

Awww, se ven muy bien juntas- dice Leroy

Esta vez es la rubia quien se sonroja

¿Cuéntanos Quinn que dice tu madre acerca de la relación que tienes con mi hija?- pregunta Hiram con curiosidad

Mi madre nos ha apoyado mucho-responde la rubia- y digamos que Rachel y yo ya hablamos con ella acerca de nuestra relación

¿Por qué no nos contaste hija?- le pregunta Hiram

No lo sé, se me pasó- die la morena- hemos estado tan concentrados en la competencia que se me olvidó comentarles, es más ya casi ni veo a Quinn a menos de que sea en el colegio

Sí, me tienes olvidada- dice la rubia quien decide tomar la situación a su favor- deberíamos tener una cita

Rachel voltea a verla inmediatamente como pidiéndole una explicación pero no dice nada

¿Señores Berry puedo pasar por adorable hija mañana en la noche?- pregunta la rubia

Me encantan tus modales Quinn- dice Leroy- por supuesto que puedes salir con ella al fin y al cabo son novias, eso si, la quiero en casa antes de las doce

No se preocupe, así será- dice la rubia

Rachel sólo miraba la escena confundida pues en tan sólo unos cuantos minutos la rubia la había besado, y se había aprovechado de la situación con sus padres para invitarla a una cita

_Quinn podría ser una gran actriz- piensa la morena_

¿Tú qué dices Rach?- pregunta Quinn pero la morena estaba en una nube perdida en la mirada de la rubia

¿Umm?- dice Rachel

Quinn te está preguntando algo- dice Hiram

¿Qué dices Hermosa salimos mañana?- pregunta Quinn con media sonrisa en su rostro por la actitud de la morena

Eh… sí- dice la morena

La rubia entrelaza sus dedos con los de la morena y le da un beso en la mano. Rachel siente cosquillitas en todo su cuerpo al sentir de nuevo los labios de su rubia

_¡Dios!, Rachel, fuerza de voluntad, si Quinn quiere estar contigo tiene que esforzarse y demostrártelo- piensa la morena- además todavía no es tiempo de volver_

¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con nuestra hija, Quinn?- pregunta Hiram y Rachel casi se atraganta con la comida

¡Papá!- le reclama la morena

Tranquila, Amor- dice la rubia- Siempre tuve una sensación extraña cuando estaba al lado de Rachel, no sé porque pero siempre nos hemos apoyado en los momentos más difíciles, sólo hasta hace un tiempo me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por Rachel era mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba, por eso no me rendí y no pienso hacerlo- Quinn mira a la morena- yo amo a Rachel y quiero hacerla feliz, quizá sea un poco apresurado pero puedo decir que he visualizado nuestro futuro juntas y estoy segura de que será mucho mejor de lo que me imagino

Rachel sujeta con fuerza la mano de Quinn y la rubia acaricia la palma de su mano con su pulgar, siente como si el corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho, definitivamente no se esperaba eso

La cena termina en calma, gracias a Dios los padres de Rachel no interrogaron a ninguna de las chicas, para ellos el hecho de que la rubia hubiera ido a cenar era un avance, además con el tiempo seguirían conociendo a Quinn

La rubia se despide de los señores Berry con la promesa de volver más seguido, la morena toma las llaves de su auto pues tiene que llevar a Quinn a casa

* * *

><p>Ya en el auto<p>

¿Qué fue todo eso Quinn?- pregunta Rachel

¿Qué?, no dije mentiras excepto que no eres mi novia- dice la rubia

Lo de la cita- dice Rachel

Hermosa, yo te amo y sé que pedirte una oportunidad no es suficiente para que volvamos a estar juntas, yo quiero que nos conozcamos de nuevo que recordemos aquello que hizo que nos enamoráramos tanto- dice la rubia con emoción mirando a los ojos de la morena

Estás diciendo todo lo que quiero oír- dice Rachel- pero los hechos dicen más que las palabras

Las chicas se quedan en silencio hasta que llegan a la mansión Fabray

Al parecer, ya llegó mi madre- dice Quinn

Sí, eso parece- dice la morena

Rach- dice la rubia

Te acompaño hasta la puerta- dice la morena

Las chicas llegan a la puerta de la casa y Judy las observa desde una de las ventanas

Gracias- dice Quinn y Rachel la mira confusión

Mi día empezó bastante mal pero el sólo hecho de tenerte aquí a mi lado, justo ahora, hace que todo valga la pena- dice la rubia

Quinn- dice la morena y la rubia junta su frente con la de ella

Me encantaría que me dieras un beso de buenas noches- dice Quinn- pero no quiero que hag…

La rubia es interrumpida al sentir los labios de Rachel sobre los suyos, aunque ninguna de las dos profundiza el beso para Quinn es un avance, esta vez es la morena la que inicia el beso

_¡Que autocontrol Rachel!- se reclama la morena mientras se va hacia su auto_

* * *

><p>Hola mamá- dice Quinn con una sonrisa<p>

Hola hija- dice Judy- ¿Por qué llegaste a esta hora?

Estaba con Rachel- dice la rubia

Umm-dice Judy

Estábamos en su casa cenando con los señores Berry- dice Quinn

¿Qué tal todo?- pregunta Judy

Muy bien- dice la rubia- mejor de lo que esperaba

¿Por qué Rachel no ha vuelto a casa?- pregunta Judy- no me digas que fue por lo que les dije la última vez que las vi juntas

No es eso má-miente Quinn- es sólo que no tenemos mucho tiempo para vernos fuera de la escuela

La señora Fabray mira a Quinn de arriba abajo y nota la ropa que está usando su hija

Esa no es la ropa con que saliste de casa- dice Judy- ¿Y por qué viniste en el auto de Rachel dónde está el tuyo?

¿Cómo sabes que no vine en mi auto?- pregunta Quinn con curiosidad- ¿me estabas espiando?

No, noo- dice Judy pero la rubia no le cree- mejor cuéntame que pasó

Quinn y su madre se sienten en el sofá y la rubia le cuenta grandes rasgos lo sucedido con Rachel pues Judy tampoco está enterada de toda la situación

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente en casa de Emily<p>

Ángela y Emily ya llevaban más de dos horas ensayando y las chicas estaban cansadas por el arduo trabajo

La última vez y terminamos- dice la latina

Genial porque estoy agotada- dice la chica

Unos minutos después las chicas están terminando la rutina y Ángela sin querer se tropieza. Emily intenta alcanzarla para que no caiga pero las dos terminan en el suelo con Emily encima de la latina

Ouch- se queja Ángela y Emily se ríe – No me parece gracioso

Si lo es- dice Emily con una sonrisa, la latina nota que ninguna de las dos ha hecho algo para salir de la posición en la que están

Emily mira a Ángela a los ojos y después se detiene en sus labios, la latina sabe lo que va a pasar pero no está segura de que hacer

Emily se inclina un poco y besa a latina quien en un principio se deja llevar y responde al beso

No- dice Ángela al separarse de Emily

La latina pasa su mano entre su pelo y muestra lo confundida que está por esta situación

Lo mejor es que me vaya- dice Ángela mientras recoge sus cosas

Angie, no...- intenta decir Emily pero la latina la interrumpe

Dejemos las cosas así- dice la latina y sin más sale de la casa de los Fields

Emily recuesta su espalda contra la puerta por la cual acabo de salir Ángela, suspira, pasa la yema de sus dedos por sus labios y sonríe recordando el beso

* * *

><p><strong> Canción:<strong>

**Sean Paul- She doesn't mind (Youtube/watch?v=SbUBMklQSVU)**

**¡Reviews! **¡Reviews! **¡Reviews!******

**MarieGabriellaS Me preguntó acerca del personaje de Ángela, la latina es un personaje ficticio, no está basado en nadie en particular y físicamente yo me la imagino como Maite Perroni, al menos como aparece en esta foto (****http: .cz/ fotky / maite-perroni-37967 / 254293****) no olviden quitar los espacios.**

**Si alguno de ustedes tiene alguna pregunta no duden en hacerla, yo intentaré responderla en los capítulos siguientes**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Jostin217**


	26. La Celebración

Capitulo 26: La Celebración

Ya era viernes y los gleeks estaban a un día de la competencia en las seccionales, Ángela estaba sentada en las gradas del campo de football viendo el partido pues Leo hacía parte del equipo.

Son muy malos, no van a ganar- dice una voz detrás de la latina

Hola Emily- dice Ángela

Hola Angie- dice la chica

Deberías creer un poco más en nuestro equipo- dice la latina

Mira todo los puntos por los que van perdiendo y apenas estamos en el medio tiempo, es prácticamente imposible que ganen- dice Emily

Estoy segura que van a ganar- dice Ángela

Uhmm, ¿qué tan segura estás?- dice Emily con picardía

¿Qué estás pensando?- pregunta la latina

Apostemos- dice Emily

¿Una apuesta?- dice Ángela con un poco de incredulidad

Sí, si ellos pierden y estoy segura que perderán, tú y yo tenemos una cita- dice Emily con una sonrisa

¿Y qué gano yo si tu pierdes la apuesta?- pregunta la latina con curiosidad

Lo que tú quieras- responde Emily rápidamente

Umm- dice Ángela mientras piensa- _Quizá esto sea divertido-_ No sé, quizá me gustaría un baile privado- le susurra la latina con voz ronca para provocarla

Hecho- dice Emily con una sonrisa

_Probablemente termino ganando de cualquier forma- piensa la chica_

El partido llega a su fin y para sorpresa de Emily los Titans ganan, en otras palabras Ángela gana la apuesta

Supongo que tendré que darte ese baile privado que tanto quieres- dice Emily con una sonrisa picara

Si haces que valga la pena quizá puedas conseguir la cita que tanto quieres- dice Ángela en el mismo tono que utilizó Emily

La latina se aleja de Emily para felicitar a Leo y la chica no puede evitar sonreír quizás las cosas no salieron exactamente como ella quería pero esto era definitivamente un avance

* * *

><p>Quinn estaba justo en frente de la casa Berry, la rubia no quería admitirlo pero estaba un poco nerviosa, tenía una oportunidad de oro y no quería echarla a perder, esta vez era o todo o nada y todo tenía que ser perfecto<p>

La rubia toca el timbre y Leroy abre la puerta

Hola Leroy- dice la rubia

Sigue Quinn- dice Leroy- Rachel baja en un momento

Esas flores están hermosas Quinn- dice Hiram al ver el ramo de flores que lleva la rubia

Gracias Hiram- responde la rubia

Tengo curiosidad ¿por qué gardenias?- pregunta Leroy

Es nuestra flor- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

En ese momento Rachel baja las escaleras y la rubia sólo se concentra en ella

Estás hermosa Amor- dice Quinn y la morena se sonroja

Gracias Quinn- dice Rachel

Te traje flores- dice la rubia

Gardenias- dice la morena

Quinn se acerca un poco y le da un pequeño beso en los labios y Rachel se sonroja aún más

Awww- dice Leroy conmovido por la muestra de cariño entre las dos chicas- dame las flores yo las pongo en agua

Vayan y diviértanse- dice Hiram con una sonrisa

* * *

><p>Quinn abre la puerta de su auto para que la morena entre<p>

No tenías que hacerlo Quinn- dice Rachel

La rubia se acerca y le dice- tu eres una princesa y debes ser tratada como tal

La morena no puede evitar sonreír

Ya están en camino y la morena pregunta- ¿Qué película vamos a ver?

Hermosa, ¿quién dijo que íbamos a ver una película? – dice la rubia con una sonrisa

¿No?- pregunta Rachel

No- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

¿A dónde vamos Quinn? Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas- dice la morena

Hermosa, ya vamos a llegar no te preocupes- dice Quinn – Mejor cuéntame, ¿has cuidado bien a Charlie?

Quinn tu sabes que ese leoncito es uno de mis más grandes tesoros- dice la morena- ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Ya llegamos- dice la rubia

Quinn- dice la morena sorprendida al ver a su alrededor- ¿Por qué aquí?

Es imposible olvidar el lugar donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso, Amor- dice la rubia justo antes de tomar la mano de la morena entre la suya y darle un beso

Vamos, Hermosa- dice la rubia

Al igual que la última vez, la Feria estaba llena de gente, los niños corrían por todas partes, habían tantos juegos que era difícil escoger por dónde empezar

¿Quieres algodón de azúcar, Hermosa?-pregunta Quinn

Si- dice la morena, la rubia iba a comprar el algodón de azúcar cuando escucha que la morena la llama

Quinn- dice Rachel

La morena se acerca y la abraza, es una brazo muy intimo, la rubia se separa un poco de Rachel, besa cada una de las mejillas de la morena y la mira a los ojos, Rachel se inclina un poco y le da un pequeño beso en los labios, Quinn quería profundizar el beso pero la morena se alejó

Las chicas comen algodón de azúcar, se divierten un poco en los carritos chocones, el barco de Marco Polo y en la montaña rusa

Dios- dice Rachel- todavía siento la adrenalina

¿Te estás divirtiendo?- pregunta la rubia

Sí y mucho- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

Las chicas llegan a la caseta donde ganaron al leoncito y Quinn dice- ¿Quieres ganar un amigo para Charlie?

Sí- dice la morena emocionada- pero lo tendrás que hacer tú, sabes que tengo muy mala puntería, recuerda la última vez

La rubia le da 5 dólares al señor que atiende la caseta y él le pasa la escopeta

Toma la escopeta Hermosa- dice la rubia y la morena sigue las instrucciones

Párate así, fija la mira, relájate y le apuntas a los patos. En los dos primeros intentos Rachel falla

Hermosa, relájate- dice Quinn, la rubia se ubica detrás de la morena y le ayuda a fijar la mira, las dos están muy cerca

Así es Amor- dice la rubia antes de darle un beso en el cuello

Rachel le atina a los patos

¿Cuál quieres Hermosa?- pregunta Quinn

El osito- dice la morena

Siempre que vienes a la feria consigues un peluche- dice Quinn con una sonrisa- eres adorable

Sabes que me encantan los peluches- dice Rachel

La rubia toma la mano de Rachel y las chicas se alejan un poco de la feria y la morena se extraña un poco pues no sabe a dónde van

¿A dónde me llevas?- pregunta Rachel

Ya verás- dice Quinn

Las chicas llegan a un lugar prácticamente desolado, había muy poca gente allí

Cierra los ojos- dice la rubia

La morena cierra los ojos y Quinn la guía un poco hasta que llegan al lugar escogido por la rubia

Abre los ojos Hermosa- dice la rubia y Rachel abre sus ojos, se encuentra con un picnic a la luz de las velas, su comida vegana favorita, gran variedad de frutas y vino

Esto es hermoso Quinn- dice la morena

Disfrutemos de la cena- dice la rubia

Las chicas hablan de todo un poco y el tiempo pasa sin que se den cuenta

Am…Quinn- se corrige la morena- tienes algo aquí- Rachel señala la comisura de sus labios

¿Aquí?-pregunta la rubia mientras se limpia pero es inútil

No- dice la morena- acércate

La rubia se acerca y Rachel la ayuda a limpiarse con su dedo pulgar, las chicas se miran por un momento y el mundo se detiene por un momento, la morena pasa su dedo sobre los labios de Quinn y la rubia le da un pequeño beso, Rachel sonríe y continúa con la cena

Unos cuantos minutos después pasa una corriente de aire y la morena siente escalofríos

Tengo frio- dice Rachel

Ninguna de las chicas llevaba un saco o una chaqueta así que la rubia no lo duda dos veces y se va al lado de la morena, se ubica detrás de ella y la abraza por la espalda, la morena suspira y disfruta del abrazo de su rubia

_En palabras simples y comunes yo te extraño –_ la rubia le canta al oído a su morena  
><em>en lenguaje terrenal mi vida eres tú<em>  
><em>en total simplicidad sería yo te amo<em>  
><em>y en un trozo de poesía tú serás mi luz, mi bien<em>  
><em>el espacio donde me alimento de tu piel que es bondad<em>  
><em>la fuerza que me mueve dentro para recomenzar<em>  
><em>y en tu cuerpo encontrar la paz<em>  
><em>Si la vida me permite a lado tuyo<em>  
><em>crecerán mis ilusiones no lo dudo<em>  
><em>si la vida la perdiera en un instante<em>  
><em>que me llene de ti para amar después de amarte...vida<em>  
><em>No tengas miedo ni dudas<em>  
><em>que tú serás mi mujer<em>  
><em>mira mi pecho, lo dejo abierto<em>  
><em>para que vivas en el<em>

_Para tu tranquilidad me tienes en tus manos_  
><em>para mi debilidad la única eres tu<em>  
><em>al final tan solo sé que siempre te he esperado<em>  
><em>y que llegas a mi vida<em>  
><em>y tú me das la luz del bien<em>  
><em>ese mundo donde tus palabras hacen su voluntad<em>  
><em>la magia de este sentimiento que es tan fuerte y total<em>  
><em>y tus ojos que son mi paz<em>  
><em>Si la vida me permite a lado tuyo<em>  
><em>crecerán mis ilusiones no lo dudo<em>  
><em>si la vida la perdiera en un instante<em>  
><em>que me llene de ti para amar después de amarte...vida<em>  
><em>No tengas miedo ni dudas<em>  
><em>que tú serás mi mujer – lágrimas caen por el rostro de la morena<em>  
><em>mira mi pecho lo dejo abierto<em>  
><em>para que vivas en el<em>

Quinn escucha los sollozos de Rachel

Mi Amor, no llores- dice la rubia- por favor, no llores- la morena se limpia las lágrimas

Quinn, yo también te amo, no sabes cuánto te amo pero no quiero que cometamos los mismos errores de antes- dice Rachel- no nos apresuremos, me encanta estar contigo, salir contigo, tu eres el amor de mi vida y sin importar lo que pasó entre nosotras no puedo sacarte de aquí- la morena señala hacia su corazón- nunca podría

Yo quiero que seas mi novia, quiero otra oportunidad contigo- dice la rubia con la voz quebrada- pero si tú no quieres volver conmigo, yo no te voy a obligar, yo sé que me equivoqué pero…

No, mi Amor, no estoy diciendo eso-dice Rachel rápidamente- yo también quiero volver contigo

¿Sí?- pregunta la rubia con ilusión

Sí- dice la morena- sólo no nos apresuremos y hagamos las cosas con calma

Quinn besa a Rachel y de la emoción las chicas caen al piso- te amo, te amo, te amo- dice la rubia entre besos

* * *

><p>Quinn se está haciendo tarde, creo que es hora de regresar a casa- dice Rachel<p>

Nos falta una cosa Amor- dice Quinn, las chicas caminan un poco más hasta regresar a la feria

La morena mira al frente

No, Amor, tú sabes que le temo a las alturas- dice Rachel

Si pero también dijiste que confiabas en mi y que subirías conmigo- dice la rubia- ¿Ya no confías en mi?

Quinn- dice Rachel- Te Amo- la morena toma la mano de Quinn y las chicas subes a la rueda Ferris, la misma donde se dieron su primer beso

Oh por Dios, oh por Dios, oh por Dios- dice la morena como mantra mientras se elevan

Hermosa- dice Quinn- estás conmigo, no te va a pasar nada, te lo prometo

Estoy muy nerviosa- dice Rachel

La rubia sonríe, se acerca a Rachel y la besa, acaricia los labios de la morena con los suyos, Rachel profundiza el beso y sus lenguas entran en juego, la rubia sujeta con sutileza el rostro de la morena, el beso termina y la rubia le da otro beso corto en los labios justo antes de que termine el recorrido

* * *

><p>Las chicas regresan a la casa Berry y la rubia acompaña a Rachel a la puerta. Ninguna de ellas notó a los señores Berry espiándolas a través de la ventana<p>

¿Ya sabes cómo vas a llamar el osito?- pregunta Quinn

No sé, todavía tengo que pensarlo- dice la morena

Rachel ubica sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia y Quinn la abraza por la cintura

¿Sí te divertiste esta noche?- pregunta Quinn

Esta noche estuvo genial porque estaba contigo- dice la morena

Te amo- dice Quinn y al otro lado de la ventana Leroy se emociona al escuchar las palabras de la rubia

Yo también te amo- dice la Rachel y las chicas se besan nuevamente

¿Pasó por ti mañana y vamos juntas a la competencia? – pregunta la rubia

Sí Amor- dice la morena- no llegues tarde

Las chicas siguen abrazadas, Quinn roza su nariz con la de Rachel y se besan de nuevo

No quiero apartarme de tu lado- dice la rubia- nunca más

La morena no dice nada, sólo le da muchos besos a la rubia

Nos vemos mañana- dice Rachel después de desprenderse del abrazo de Quinn

Adiós, Hermosa- dice la rubia antes de marcharse hacia su auto, Quinn arranca el motor y espera hasta que la morena entra su casa

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Quinn pasa por Rachel<p>

Hola Hermosa- dice la rubia antes de besarla

Hola Amor- dice la morena

¿Lista?- pregunta Quinn

Como siempre- responde Rachel

Las chicas al auditorio del McKinley y ya está lleno de gente, New Directions era el último club en subir al escenario

Los chicos estaban esperando en el Backstage. Quinn estaba con Brittany y Santana, mientras Rachel estaba con Kurt y Mercedes; las chicas no dejaban de verse, eran miradas furtivas, la rubia sonrió y Rachel se sonrojó

Kurt mira la interacción y se sorprende un poco, disimuladamente lleva a la morena a un lugar apartado para poder hablar tranquilos

¿Qué pasa Kurt?- pregunta la morena

¿Qué son esas miraditas con Quinn?- pregunta el chico porcelana

Rachel se muerde el labio y dice- Volví con Quinn

¡¿Qué?- dice Kurt

Anoche volvimos- dice la morena

¿No qué no ibas a volver con ella? Que era muy pronto para volver y bla bla- dice Kurt

Sí, pero yo la amo Kurt, además han pasado cosas que no te he contado y este no es el momento para hablar de esto

Al otro lado

¿Piensas desnudar a Berry con la mirada o qué?- pregunta Santana

No sé de qué hablas Santana- dice Quinn

Si que sabes- responde la latina con picardía

Está bien – dice la rubia con una sonrisa – Rachel y yo volvimos

Bien Q- dice Brittany emocionada, antes de darle un abrazo que casi le saca el aire

¿Cómo que volvieron?- pregunta Santana con curiosidad- si hasta hace unos días estabas quejándote por no estar con Berry

Les tengo que contar algunas cosas pero lo importante es que nos amamos y me dio otra oportunidad- dice Quinn

La rubia ve que la morena regresa y la sigue

Hermosa- dice Rachel

Amor, ¿qué haces?- dice la morena

Quiero un beso para la buena suerte- dice Quinn

Rachel sonríe y se inclina para darle un beso pero recuerda que van a subir al escenario y que podrían arruinar su maquillaje

¿Hermosa?- pregunta la rubia quien aún espera un beso

No quiero arruinar nuestro maquillaje y estamos a punto de salir al escenario, mejor lo dejamos para celebrar nuestra victoria- dice la morena

Okay- dice Quinn- pero me debes un beso

No hubo sorpresa al descubrir que New Directions eran los ganadores de las secciones, habían practicado arduamente para llegar al primer lugar

Fuimos los mejores gracias a su empeño y su arduo trabajo- dice Will- estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes

* * *

><p>Los chicos estaban en su ropa habitual y los trajes que habían usado ya iban directo a la lavandería<p>

Ángela estaba tan contenta que decidió divertirse un poco con sus amigos del glee club

Chicos, tenemos que celebrar nuestra victoria- dice la latina y llama la atención de sus compañeros – yo invito

¡Si, fiesta!- dice Puck

¿Tu invitas?- pregunta santana- ¿no entiendo?

Ustedes no se preocupen por nada la vamos a pasar muy bien- dice Ángela- sólo llamen a sus padres y díganles que van a llegar tarde, muy tarde

La latina hace una llamada y organiza todo

¿Estamos todos listos?- pregunta Ángela

¿A dónde vamos?- pregunta Blaine

No se preocupen ya verán

Los gleeks salen del colegio y se asombran al ver una limosina esperando por ellos

Wow- dice Kurt

Sigan chicos- dice la latina

Todos se ubican en la limosina

¿La limosina es tuya?- pregunta Mercedes al ver el auto y todo lo que tiene adentro

Digamos que si- dice Ángela

Los latinos son súper cool- dice Brittany

Gracias Brittany- dice Ángela con una sonrisa

¿Con qué nos vas a sorprender?- Pregunta Emily

Ya verás- dice la latina

Una media hora después los gleeks llegan a la Orquídea Rosa y Quinn se siente un poco incomoda al volver a este lugar

¿Es una discoteca?- pregunta Tina- es imposible que entremos, somos menores de edad

No se preocupen por eso- dice Ángela

Finn va delante de los demás gleeks y un guardia de seguridad lo detiene y le pide sus documentos de identificación, Ángela se acerca al guardia y le dice- ellos vienen conmigo y quiero que organicen el salón VIP para nosotros, recuerda sus rostros, las bebidas son gratis para todos nosotros

Sí señorita Santos-dice el guardia y los gleeks se miran entre ellos con caras de sorpresa

Pronto los gleeks están en la sala VIP de una discoteca con ritmos latinos, todos se sentaron y no había espacio para nadie más y la latina era la única que no tenía un lugar dónde sentarse pues era un grupo bastante grande

Emily se da cuenta de la situación y dice- Ven

Para sorpresa de todos la latina se sienta en las piernas de Emily. La chica le da un pequeño beso en el hombro pero los demás están muy distraídos hablando o viendo a la gente bailar como para darse cuenta. Ángela cruza las piernas, voltea en dirección a Emily y le sonríe, la chica acaricia sutilmente los muslos de la latina

Quinn y Rachel están perdidas en un juego de miradas, no existe nadie más

Me muero por besarte- le susurra la rubia a la morena y esta sonríe

* * *

><p>Pasan los minutos y los gleeks conversaban de forma amena entre ellos hasta que suena una canción y Ángela y Daniel sonríen en complicidad<p>

El chico se levanta de su puesto, se acerca a Ángela y extiende su mano- No habrás olvidado nuestra canción- dice Daniel y la sonrisa que Emily tenía se borra inmediatamente

Los chicos van hacia la pista de baile bajo la atenta mirada del glee club

_Tomaré tu mano dulcemente_

_y hablaré de amor mientras bailamos_

_cosas del ayer no decimos nada_

_porque ahora ha llegado la mirada_

_tómame la mano suavemente_

_dime que me amas mientras bailas-_ Ángela y Daniel se miran fijamente mientras bailan

_besos y caricias solo espero_

_quiero sentir tu respiración_

_toma mi mano suave y dulcemente_

_hazme sentir que nuestro amor existe_

_en la realidad lo entregas todo_

_y que estas de mi realmente enamorada_

_coro_

_ay ay ay amor –_El ritmo es más movido y Daniel sorprende a los gleeks con sus movimientos de baile

_porque ahora las palabras no nos dicen_

_ay ay ay amor_

_porque ahora solo hablan las miradas_

_ay ay ay amor_

_porque ahora las palabras nos reparan_

_ay ay ay amor_

_porque ahora nos encienden las miradas- _uhm, esos dos tienen química- dice Mercedes y a Emily no le gusta nada el comentario

_ay ay ay amor_

_ay ay ay amor ya no me digas nada-_ Ángela pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Daniel y Emily se muere de los celos

_ay ay aya amor_

_ven demuéstrame que estas de mi realmente enamorada_

_ay ay ay amor_

_hazme sentir que nuestro amor existe_

_ay ay ay amor_

_que en realidad lo entregas todo_

_como siempre lo hiciste_

_ay ay ay amor- _Al parecer Ángela ya encontró nuevo Amor- le dice Kurt a Rachel

_tomame de la mano dulcemente_

_ay ay ay amor_

_acércate a mi yo quiero hablarte de amor_

_ay ay ay amor_

_dime aunque sea mentiras que me amas por favor_

_ay ay ay amor_

_quiero apoyarte contra mi pecho aunque quizá no llegue a tu lecho_

_ay ay ay amor_

_amor amor amor amor amor amor_

_ay ay ay amor_

_porque ahora es cuando hablan las miradas_- Por los buenos tiempos- le dice Daniel a Ángela y la latina le sonríe de forma cálida

Suena un canción de reggaetón y Daniel no suelta a la latina, los chicos bailan sensualmente, sin dobles intenciones, sólo para disfrutar del momento y pasarla bien, Ángela de ubica delante del chico y se mueve al ritmo de la música, cada vez que Emily los ve juntos toma un sorbo más de su coctel. Hay una pareja bailando cerca de Ángela y Daniel, y las chicas empiezan a cantar la canción

_"Sólo pégate,_ - canta la chica desconocida

_Atrévete,_ - canta Ángela

_Sólo pégate_, - canta la chica desconocida

_Atrévete_, - canta Ángela

_Sólo pégate_, - la chica desconocida toma las caderas de Ángela y las chicas bailan juntas

_Atrévete_, - canta Ángela y Emily esta que echa humo

_Sólo pégate_,

_Atrévete_, - parece que a Ángela no sólo le gustan los tríos, también los cuartetos- le dice Santana a la rubia y Quinn la fulmina con la mirada, ese era un comentario innecesario e inapropiado

_Da media vuelta y no te vas de acá, una aventura_

_no hace daño y ya, una aventura bajo la luna"_- Le canta la chica desconocida a Ángela al oído, haciéndole una invitación, la latina le sonríe de forma picara y continua bailando con Daniel hasta que se acaba la canción

* * *

><p>Los minutos pasan y los gleeks se dispersan por la discoteca, entre tragos y el baile la noche va pasando rápidamente<p>

Amor- dice Rachel al sentir los labios de Quinn en su cuello- nos van a ver

No me importa- dice la rubia- mejor, así todos saben que estamos juntas

Las chicas se besan, Ángela voltea y las ve, la latina tiene una sonrisa triste en su rostro, aún quería mucho a Quinn pero estaba decida a no sufrir más por ella, la vida es así y hay que seguir adelante, eso era lo que Ángela se decía a sí misma

* * *

><p>En la sala VIP estaban solamente Santana, Emily y Kurt. Brittany y Blaine fueron por más tragos a la barra.<p>

¿Quieres bailar?- le pregunta Kurt a Emily, la chica ni siquiera lo voltea ver y le dice que no

_¡Qué actitud!- piensa Kurt al sentir la rudeza de la chica_

Ángela regresa a la mesa y se sienta al lado de Emily después de haber bailado un buen rato. La chica no la mira y la latina siente su rechazo

¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Ángela preocupada

Nada- dice Emily con sequedad

¡Emily!- dice la latina

Mejor sigue bailando con tu "amiguito"- dice la chica- al parecer te estás divirtiendo mucho

Es eso- dice Ángela

La latina sorprende a Kurt y Santana cuando en un movimiento rápido se sienta en el regazo de Emily y las chicas quedan frente a frente

No te pongas celosa, Daniel y yo no tenemos nada, somos amigos- dice la latina

Ujum- dice Emily no muy convencida

Recuerdas la apuesta- le susurra Ángela al oído – olvídala, yo también quiero salir contigo

La latina se separa un poco de Emily y sonríe, Santana y Kurt comparten una mirada cómplice, la situación en la que están las chicas dice mucho

Ángela se inclina un poco y besa a Emily en los labios, sus lenguas batallan por dominio, pero este es el juego que siempre han jugado, no ceder, el beso se pone un poco pasional pero la latina termina con esto con un corto beso en los labios de Emily

Kurt tiene la boca abierta en señal de sorpresa, definitivamente no veía venir esto

_¡¿Qué pasa con mi radar Gay?- piensa el chico_

_¡Yo sabía que estas dos se traían algo!- piensa Santana_

Ven, vamos a bailar- dice Ángela antes de tomar la mano de Emily e ir a la pista

Emily y la latina bailan sensualmente hasta que suena una canción que describe exactamente cómo se siente Ángela

_"Tú tienes algo inusual que aún no lo descifro_  
><em>pero alteras mis sentidos<em>  
><em>otros amores del pasado me han dejado diabética<em>  
><em>y no puedo ser dulce contigo<em>  
><em>le temo a que tu y Cupido me vendan un sueño<em>  
><em>y falle de nuevo<em>  
><em>a que hoy estés conmigo y mañana con tu dueña<em>  
><em>si me vuelve a pasar me muero<em>

_Me gustas pero tengo miedo de fallar en el amor"_ – le susurra la latina a Emily

Emily no lo duda dos veces y la besa- tú también me gustas, me encantas, no voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad, yo te voy a demostrar que lo nuestro vale la pena

* * *

><p>Brittany, Blaine, Quinn y Rachel regresan a la mesa<p>

No sabes el chisme bomba que te tengo- le dice Kurt a Rachel

¡A bailar!- dice Blaine quien no se da cuenta que interrumpe la conversación y lo lleva a la pista de baile por otro lado Santana estaba entretenida besando Brittany

El tiempo pasó y con él llegó la madrugada

Hermosa, vamos a descansar- dice Quinn

Sí, estoy agotada- dice Rachel

¿Te llevo a tu casa o vienes conmigo?- pregunta la rubia

Amor, tu casa está más cerca, sólo déjame enviarle un mensaje a mis padres yo sé que entenderán- dice la morena

Quédate conmigo- le dice Ángela a Emily, la chica sonríe y asiente con su cabeza

Unos 20 minutos después los gleeks se despiden y regresan a sus casas

* * *

><p>Rachel y Quinn llegan a la mansión Fabray, Judy duerme plácidamente en su habitación y no se da cuenta de la llegada de las chicas<p>

En la habitación de Quinn

La rubia busca las pijamas, Rachel se cambia en el baño y Quinn en la habitación, las dos están tan agotadas que se dan un corto beso y duermen tranquilamente la una en los brazos de la otra

* * *

><p>La limosina lleva a Ángela y Emily a la mansión Santos, las chicas llegan a la habitación de la latina<p>

Ángela se quita la ropa hasta quedar vestida solamente en fina lencería

Eres hermosa- dice Emily antes de imitar las acciones de la latina y quedar en ropa interior

Las chicas se meten a la cama y se miran a los ojos por un rato sin decir nada

Emily besa a la latina en la frente y le sonríe

Ángela se inclina un poco y la besa en los labios, las chicas se separan y la latina recuesta su cabeza en el pecho de Emily

Pasan unos cuantos minutos hasta que las chicas se quedan dormidas

* * *

><p><strong>Canciones:<strong>

**Yo Te Amo- Chayanne (youtube/watch?v=YkVbgpXXR0M)**

**Cuando Hablan Las Miradas- Orquesta Guayacán (youtube/watch?v=GYHpPC0i2qA)**

**Éxtasis- J Balvin (youtube/watch?v=BDJyRGrU22A)**

**Dutty Love – Don Omar ft Natti Natasha (youtube/watch?v=XV7DOBFj-KI)**

**¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews!**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Jostin217**


	27. Padres

Capitulo 27: Padres

Buenos días Rach- dice Quinn

Buenos días Amor, hace mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien- dice Rachel antes de inclinarse un poco y darle un beso a la rubia

¿Y tu cómo dormiste?- pregunta la morena

Contigo en mis brazos, excelente- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

Ven aquí- dice Rachel y la rubia se ubica sobre la morena y las chicas continúan besándose

Quinn el desayuno está listo- dice Judy cuando entra a la habitación de la rubia sin previo aviso

¡Oh!- dice Judy al ver la escena ante sus ojos, la señora Fabray siempre encontraba a su hija en este tipo de situaciones

Las chicas se mueven rápidamente al ver que Judy aún sigue en la habitación

Hola Rachel- dice Judy

Hola Señ…, digo Judy- dice la morena apenada

Chicas el desayuno está listo, las esperó abajo, ya son las 9 de la mañana, desayunamos rápido y nos vamos al centro comercial

¿Al centro comercial?- pregunta Quinn

Sí, nos vamos de compras- dice Judy con una sonrisa

Rachel intenta decir algo pero Judy la interrumpe

Tú también vas- dice la señora Fabray con autoridad cosa que hace que Quinn sonría

Sí señora- dice la morena y Judy sale de la habitación

Tu mamá me intimida- dice Rachel

No te preocupes hermosa, mi madre sólo quieres pasar tiempo con nosotras- dice la rubia justo antes de acercase a la morena para besarla otra vez, en un principio Rachel cede pero para el beso de manera abrupta

Mejor nos alistamos de una vez, no quiero que tu madre vuelva y nos encuentre así otra vez-dice la morena y Quinn se ríe aún más

Hermosa, no me dejes sin mis besos- dice la rubia

No nos vamos arriesgar, ya bastantes vergüenzas he pasado con tu mamá- dice Rachel

Mi Amor- dice Quinn- mi madre sabe que eres mi novia y es lógico que nos demostremos nuestro amor con besos y caricias, mejor ven aquí me das un abrazo

La morena se acerca y la abraza, la rubia se aleja un poco y la besa como es debido

Me voy bañar- dice Quinn- ¿vienes conmigo?- pregunta en tono sugerente y con algo de humor

¡Quinn!- dice la morena y la rubia se va al baño con una sonrisa en el rostro

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la mansión Santos<p>

Emily y Ángela estaban durmiendo muy juntas, tanto que la latina empezó a despertar e hizo un movimiento que también despertó a la chica a su lado

Buenos días- dice la latina, Emily no responde simplemente conecta su mirada con la de Ángela

Emily pone su brazo en el torso de la latina y la acerca aún más a su cuerpo y sin pensarlo dos veces la besa, la latina no se opone, al contrario, se ubica sobre el cuerpo de Emily mientras se besan, la chica toma el rostro de Ángela con sutileza y la besa con ternura pero poco a poco el beso va escalando en pasión pero la cosa no pasa a mayores, la latina se recuesta al lado de Emily y la chica dice- Buenos días

¿Tienes algún plan hoy?- pregunta la chica

No, este es mi día de pereza y no pienso hacer nada más que relajarme-dice la latina

Salgamos- dice Emily- mira que hoy es domingo y hay muchas cosas por hacer

Está bien, pero tú invitas- dice Ángela con humor pero lo piensa mejor-_ Que mejor que ponerla a prueba_

O podríamos quedarnos en casa- dice la latina mientras baja lentamente la sabana que cubre su cuerpo, el cual tan sólo estaba en ropa interior- mira que hay muchas cosas por hacer aquí- dice Ángela en tono sugerente

Uhm- es lo único que dice Emily pues estaba muy entretenida mirando el cuerpazo de la latina

_¡Dios que mujer!-piensa Emily_

La latina sonríe pues logró exactamente lo que quería al ver la reacción de Emily

La oferta es muy muy muy tentadora- dice Emily sin apartar su vista de cuerpo de Ángela- pero…

Sí que lo es- interrumpe la latina pues ya sabe lo que viene a continuación y de cierto modo la pone muy feliz el hecho de que Emily quiera conocerla mejor antes de que pase algo más- pero tienes razón, mejor salimos un rato

Ángela se levanta de la cama como si nada y va al baño, sabe que Emily observa cada uno de sus movimientos y le encanta saber que la chica superó la prueba de fuego

_¡Ángela me tiene mal!- piensa Emily- ¡Que tentación! pero Angie no es un juego para mí, de verdad me gusta, me gusta mucho, demasiado_

* * *

><p>Las Fabray desayunan con Rachel y hablan un poco de su participación en las seccionales, hasta ahora no ha habido ningún tema incomodo y la morena se relaja mucho más<p>

De pronto suena el celular de Rachel

Perdón- se disculpa la morena- son mis padres debo contestar

No te preocupes Rachel, contesta- dice Judy y la morena se aleja de la mesa para hablar con sus padres

Papi- dice la morena

Mira, la hora que es y no has regresado a casa- dice Leroy

Lo siento, papi, es que dormimos de más y ahora estamos desayunando con Judy- dice la morena

¿Ah…Jude está con ustedes?- pregunta Leroy

Papi, no Jude, Judy y sí la mamá de Quinn está con nosotras y me invitó al centro comercial y la verdad no me pude negar así que llego más tarde quizás para almorzar- dice Rachel

Tranquila Rachel, mejor diles a tu novia y a tu suegra que están cordialmente invitadas a almorzar con nosotros en casa- dice Leroy con emoción

Okaaaay- dice Rachel un poco extrañada ante la actitud de su padre pero esta podría ser una buena oportunidad para que sus padres se conozcan mejor

La morena vuelve a la mesa

Era mi papá Leroy- dice Rachel

¿Lee?- susurra Judy pero ninguna de las chicas la escucha

Quería saber cómo estaba y me pidió que las invitara a almorzar una vez terminemos con las compras- dice la morena

Bueno, entonces está todo listo, nos vamos de compras y después comemos en la casa Berry- dice Judy

Media hora después llegan al centro comercial van a varias tiendas, Judy compró mucha ropa y zapatos para ella, ahora es el turno de las chicas.

Rachel estaba en el probador con Quinn esperando afuera para darle el visto bueno a ropa, Judy aprovechó el tiempo para ver más ropa para las chicas en el otro extremo de la tienda

La morena sale del probador y la rubia se queda con la boca abierta

¡Wow!- dice Quinn- no es que me queje de tus faldas pero deberías usar jeans más a menudo, estos se te ven genial

¿Sí?- pregunta la morena

Estás perfecta Amor- le asegura la rubia

Okay, voy a probarme el vestido que escogió tu mamá- dice la morena antes de regresar al probador

Unos pocos minutos después Quinn escucha la voz de la morena

Amor ¿puedes venir un momento?- dice Rachel

¿Qué pasa Rach?- pregunta la rubia

Amor ayúdame con el cierre del vestido- dice la morena y Quinn se ubica detrás de ella y la ayuda con el cierre pero la belleza de su novia la distrae y empieza a besar el cuello de la morena

Amooor- gime Rachel suavemente antes de girar y quedar en frente de la rubia

La morena besa a Quinn en los labios y la rubia acorrala a Rachel entre la pared del vestidor y su cuerpo. Rachel sonríe porque el beso no es uno apasionado, guiado por la lujuria y el deseo, es un beso de amor, delicado y lleno de ternura.

Te amo- dice la rubia

Yo también te amo- dice la morena con una sonrisa y después le da un corto beso a su rubia

Salgamos, quiero que mires en el espejo lo hermosa que estás- dice Quinn

Judy estaba a fuera del probador y cuando ve que las chicas salen juntas la señora Fabray alza la ceja de la forma en que solo las Fabray saben hacerlo

Quinn al sentirse cuestionada por su madre dice- Estaba ayudando a Rachel con el cierre del vestido, ¿qué tal se ve?

Ese vestido te queda muy bien Rachel, define tu figura y resalta tus curvas- dice Judy al ver a la morena en un vestido negro strapless con falda lápiz

Judy, debo decir que tienes muy buen gusto- dice la morena al verse en el espejo

Estás preciosa- le susurra Quinn al oído

Rachel, Quinn y Judy siguen dando vueltas en el centro comercial por un buen rato

* * *

><p>¿Una heladería? – dice Ángela al llegar a la heladería del centro comercial<p>

No me digas que no te gustan los helados-dice Emily con humor- porque vamos a tener un problema

No es eso- dice la latina- veo que aprecias los pequeños detalles

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunta Emily con genuina curiosidad

No te preocupes- dice Ángela con una sonrisa- me gusta que seas así

La chica no puede evitar sonreír, poco a poco va ganando puntos con la latina

Déjame adivinar- dice Emily- tu helado favorito es el de fresa

¿Cómo supiste?- dice Ángela sorprendida

La gente dice que tengo un don para estas cosas- dice Emily con una sonrisa

Sí, claro- dice la latina con incredulidad

Me das un helado de fresa y otro de vainilla- dice Emily sonriendo, la latina toma la mano de Emily y las chicas juegan con sus dedos

Las chicas toman su pedido y se sientan en la plaza principal del centro comercial

Háblame de ti- dice Ángela

¿Qué quieres saber?- dice la chica

No sé, todo- dice la latina con una sonrisa y Emily sonríe con ella

Vengo de Rosewood, me encanta la natación y de hecho me iba a meter al club de natación en el McKinley pero una latina hermosa me hizo cambiar de idea, además quería hacer algo distinto- dice Emily

Con que latina hermosa- dice Ángela quien se acerca un poco más Emily

Hermosísima- dice la chica

Me imagino que eres así con todas- dice Ángela

No- dice Emily con seriedad- en este momento sólo me interesas tú

¿Sí?- pregunta la latina con una sonrisa coqueta

Sí- dice Emily quien se inclina un poco y besa a la latina en los labios, un beso que empieza con ternura y poco a poco va escalando en pasión mientras las chicas exploran sus bocas

Yo también quiero saber más de ti- dice Emily al desprenderse del beso- ¿o me vas a negar que tienes alguna conexión con Daniel?

Otra vez con eso-dice la latina con una sonrisa- ¿eres celosa?

No me da gusto reconocerlo pero sí soy celosa y no me gusta compartir- dice Emily con seriedad

Daniel es mi ex novio- dice Ángela- nuestra historia es complicada pero te aseguro que no estoy saliendo con él y tampoco quiero volver a tener ese tipo de relación con él, ahora somos grandes amigos

Yo tengo grandes amigas en Rosewood, Aria, Spencer y Hanna, nosotras pasamos por muchas cosas juntas, incluso la muerte de otra amiga, Alison la primera chica de quien me enamoré y mi primer beso, todo es una historia muy enredada- dice Emily

Tengo tiempo de sobra para escucharte- dice Ángela

Okay- dice Emily- te cuento si tú me cuentas tu historia

Ángela no sabía por qué pero Emily le daba mucha confianza y sentía que podía hablar con ella libremente y sin preocupaciones

Trato- dice la latina- es más, si quieres yo empiezo…

* * *

><p>Rachel, Quinn y Judy decidieron descansar por eso fueron a la cafetería del segundo piso, la morena pidió té helado, la rubia lo mismo y Judy un café negro<p>

Estoy agotada- dice Quinn- no sé como entramos a tantas tiendas, es más no estoy segura que todas estas bolsas quepan en el auto

Quinn, deja de quejarte- dice Judy con una sonrisa- mira que compramos cosas muy bonitas

Sí, el vestido negro es hermoso y ese traje blanco que Judy compró combina perfecto con los zapatos que vimos en la última tienda- dice Rachel con entusiasmo

Si ves Quinn, esa es la actitud- dice Judy mientras le sonríe a Rachel

La rubia sólo rueda los ojos y aprovecha que la morena esta distraída para darle un beso en la mejilla, Rachel se sonroja pero le sonríe a su novia

Judy sonríe ante el gesto pues hace tiempo no veía tan feliz a su hija

Rachel está tomando su té mientras Quinn y Judy conversaban sobre el próximo viaje de trabajo de la señora Fabray

La morena dio un vistazo al primer piso y le pareció ver a Emily con alguien con alguien más pero no sabía quién era, no podía distinguir muy bien quien era la otra persona, es más ni siquiera estaba segura de que la chica que vio era Emily, de lo que sí estaba segura era que las dos chicas estaban besándose

¿Amor?- le pregunta Quinn a Rachel al ver que la morena no le prestaba atención

Uhm- dice Rachel

Estás distraída- dice la rubia

Es que me pareció ver a alguien conocido, eso es todo- dice la morena

¿Quién era?- pregunta Quinn

No creo que sea quien estoy pensando, déjalo así- dice Rachel sin interés

Okay- dice la rubia restándole importancia

* * *

><p>Las Fabray y Rachel llegan a la casa Berry<p>

Papás- dice Rachel

Hola hija- dice Hiram al saludarla con un abrazo

Judy y Quinn sean bienvenidas a nuestra casa- dice Hiram

Hola Rachel- dice Leroy- ¡Quinn! ¿Cómo estás?

Muy bien, gracias por preguntar- dice la rubia en el abrazo de Leroy

Lee- dice Judy

Jude- dice Leroy mientras se abrazan

Ha pasado mucho tiempo- dice Judy mientras los demás se miran sorprendidos pues al parecer Judy y Leroy se conocen de tiempo atrás

¿Ustedes se conocen?- pregunta Rachel

Estudiamos juntos en secundaria, fuimos grandes amigos- dice Judy- pero nos distanciamos porque tomamos rumbos diferentes

No has cambiado nada- dice Leroy

Tú sabes que es una mentira- dice Judy con una sonrisa- pero no le hace mal a mi ego

Oh- dice Quinn- dejamos las bolsas de Rachel en el auto

No te preocupes Quinn- dice Leroy- yo las ayudo

5 minutos después, las compras de Rachel están en su habitación

Leroy- dice Hiram- sólo nos falta organizar la mesa, la comida esta lista

No se preocupen, nosotras lo hacemos- dice Rachel mientras mira a Quinn

Las chicas se van al comedor para dejar la mesa lista

Rápidamente las chicas terminan de hacer lo encomendado y Rachel dice- Amor creo que es tiempo de que el glee club sepa acerca de nuestra relación, ya no quiero más mentiras ni secretos

Hermosa- dice Quinn- estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, ya quiero tomarte de la mano y besarte sin tener que pensar en la reacción de los demás

Entonces, estamos de acuerdo- dice la morena- lo que no sé es cómo decírselo a los chicos de glee

Mi Amor- dice la rubia- ellos son nuestra familia y estoy segura de que entenderán sin tener en cuenta la locación

Amor- dice Rachel- yo quiero que todo sea perfecto

Yo también, Hermosa- dice Quinn- no sé, podríamos decirles en una reunión del club o hacemos algo fuera de la escuela y les decimos

Eso es Amor- dice la morena justo antes de darle un beso a la rubia- eres una genio

¿Qué brillante idea se me ocurrió?- pregunta Quinn

Ya verás- dice Rachel

Okay, no voy a decir nada porque todo lo que planeas sale perfecto- dice la rubia mientras se acerca para besar a la morena, olvidando que sus padres están cerca

Mi Amor- gime Rachel al sentir los labios de la rubia en su cuello, su punto débil, poco a poco la rubia llega hasta sus labios y la besa con pasión, la morena pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Quinn las chicas se pierden en el beso como si no existiera nadie más

* * *

><p>¿Puedes creer que nuestras hijas se enamoraran, Jude?- dice Leroy<p>

Como es el destino, Lee- dice Judy- hace mucho que no veía a Quinn tan feliz, no saben la alegría que me dio cuando me dijo que le gustaba Rachel, ya llevaba dos años hablando de ella sin parar, era obvio

Yo me di cuenta por un llamada- dice Hiram- nosotros estábamos convencidos de que eran amigas nada más pero ya ven como resultó todo

Cuando terminaron fue trágico- dice Judy

Y que lo digas- dice Leroy- fueron días grises para todos

Lo importante es que ahora parece que las cosas están bien- dice Hiram

Si- dice Judy- al parecer la relación va viento en popa

¿Sabes que nuestras hijas son sexualmente activas?-le pregunta Leroy a Judy

Lamentablemente mis ojos vieron imágenes que preferiría borrar – dice Judy causando la risa entre los adultos

¿Qué piensan acerca de esto?- les pregunta Judy con más seriedad

Pues yo pienso que si las chicas se quieren es lógico que demuestren sus sentimientos, además ellas ya no son unas niñas- dice Leroy

Nosotros nos hemos encargado de que Rachel tenga mucha información acerca de la sexualidad- dice Hiram- créanme cuando les digo que no me tiene muy contento saber que mi hija tiene relaciones sexuales pero como dijo Leroy, las chicas están en edad suficiente como para saber que hacen y afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos

Yo tuve una charla con ellas, las chicas me aseguraron que se amaban y que su relación iba en serio pero aún así yo estaba preocupada por estado de su relación y les deje en claro que lo que me interesaba era su bienestar- dice Judy- ahora debemos confiar en su juicio y en que tomen las mejores decisiones

Ojalá así sea- dice Hiram

No creen que las chicas se están demorando mucho para organizar la mesa- dice Leroy

Tienes razón- dice Hiram- ya ha pasado un buen rato

Los adultos van hasta el comedor y encuentran la mesa perfectamente organizada y a las chicas besándose como si su vida dependiera de ello

Hiram tose no muy disimuladamente y las chicas se apartan

Perdón- dice Rachel totalmente sonrojada

Si, no fue nuestra intención…-dice Quinn pero es interrumpida

Tranquilas- dice Leroy

El almuerzo transcurre tranquilamente entre las historia de de secundaria de Judy y Leroy y la fascinación de las chicas al saber que sus padres eran muy buenos amigos

Rachel y yo queremos decirles algo- dice Quinn mientras toma la mano de la morena, cosa que llama la atención de los tres adultos- no saben lo importante que es para nosotras el tener su apoyo y saber que siempre van a estar ahí para nosotras pase lo que lo que pase, Rachel y yo hemos decidido dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación y…-la rubia es interrumpida por unos de los padres de Rachel

¡Oh por Dios- dice Leroy sorprendido- se van casar!- Judy abre los ojos a más no poder y Hiram casi se atraganta con el jugo que estaba tomando

¡¿Qué? No – dice Rachel rápidamente- no es eso- todos se tranquilizan un poco

No todavía- dice Quinn mirando fijamente a Rachel quien aprieta un poco más fuerte su mano

¿Entonces qué es?- pregunta Hiram

Vamos a contarle al glee club que estamos juntas y por ende toda la comunidad se va enterar- dice la rubia

Si, algunos de nuestros amigos más allegados ya lo saben- dice Rachel- pero no queremos tener una relación a escondidas, ya no más secretos ni mentiras

Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes chicas- dice Judy

Es una decisión importante- dice Hiram

Sí que lo es- dice Quinn

Si tienen algún problema en el colegio, nos avisan inmediatamente- dice Leroy

No creo que pase nada grave- dice Rachel- pero lo tendremos en cuenta

Oh… casi lo olvido-dice Judy- traje un vino tinto y creo que este es el momento propicio para celebrar

Hiram trae las copas y Hiram sirve el vino

Brindamos porque es una ocasión especial- dice Hiram- espero que no se le haga costumbre ya que todavía son menores de edad

Brindemos por el amor, los reencuentros y porque todo les salga muy bien a nuestras chicas- dice Judy

Salud- dicen todos

La tarde termina llena de risas y buenos consejos para las chicas, hasta ahora todo había salido muy bien

Es hora de irnos Quinn- dice Judy a pesar de ver que su hija sostiene a Rachel cálidamente entre sus brazos

Okay - dice la rubia sin ánimo

Tenemos que volver a reunirnos, aún tenemos muchas cosas por hablar- le dice Judy a Leroy - además de conocer mejor a un hombre tan encantador como Hiram

Gracias Judy - dice Hiram un poco apenado

Rachel recuerda que eres bienvenida en casa- dice Judy con una sonrisa

Lo sé Judy, gracias- dice la morena

Fue un gusto volver a verlos - dice la rubia dirigiéndose a los señores Berry, antes de darle un abrazo a cada uno

Esperamos que vengas a casa más seguido - dice Hiram

Así será - dice Quinn

Judy se adelanta y enciende el auto mientras Quinn se despide de Rachel

Nos vemos mañana hermosa - dice Quinn - si quieres paso por ti

No te preocupes Amor, nos vemos en el colegio - dice la morena

Te amo – dice Quinn – no sabes lo importante que ha sido este día para mi

Para mí también Amor- dice Rachel - tomamos una decisión importante para nuestra relación y nuestros padres nos apoyan

La morena se acerca y besa a la rubia en los labios como beso de despedida pero Quinn prolonga el beso hasta que el oxigeno se les vuelve una necesidad

Adiós Hermosa- dice Quinn

Adiós Amor- dice Rachel

* * *

><p>Nuestra vidas parecen sacadas de una película- dice Ángela con humor para alejarse un poco de todo el drama que les ha ocurrido y del cual estaban hablando<p>

Nos han pasado muchas cosas- dice Emily- y la gran mayoría no son buenas, fue liberador contarte todo, siento que puedo confiar en ti

Yo también siento lo mismo- dice la latina

Ya no podemos hacer nada por nuestro pasado pero estamos en el presente y hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer- dice Ángela con una sonrisa picara

¿Muchas cosas?- pregunta Emily para seguirle el juego

Muchas cosas- afirma la latina

Emily se acerca y besa a Ángela

Llegamos a tu casa – dice la latina al ver que el auto para- la pase muy bien hoy

Ha sido un día excelente- dice Emily

Mañana paso por ti- dice la chica sin darle la posibilidad de decir no

Como mande capitán- dice Ángela con algo de humor

Hasta mañana- dice Emily antes de darle otro beso a la latina

Hasta mañana- dice Ángela quien se despide con el mismo gesto

* * *

><p><strong>¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews!<strong>

**En respuesta a una pregunta de Pao Vargas, sí soy Colombiana y me gusta poner alguna de las canciones que se escuchan en mi país.**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Jostin217**


	28. ¡Que Le Pongan Tango!

Capitulo 28: ¡Que le pongan Tango!

Wow - dice Ángela al ver a Emily llegar a su casa en una moto Guzzi negra

Se me olvido decirte que soy fan de las motos, son mi otro hobby- dice Emily

¡Esta moto esta genial! - dice la latina mientras observa cada detalle de la moto

Me falta hacerle unas pocas adiciones y queda perfecta - dice Emily

No creas que se me olvidó saludarte – dice Ángela - buenos días

Buenos días - dice Emily justo antes de acercarse a la latina y darle un beso

Me imagino que nos vamos en tu moto- dice Ángela

Imaginas bien - dice Emily - Angie ponte el caso, súbete a la moto y agárrate fuerte

La chica le pasa el caso y la latina no para de sorprenderse, hasta los cascos que van a utilizar son personalizados

¿De verdad te gustan tanto las motos?- dice Ángela

Me encantan- dice Emily con una sonrisa- poco a poco te voy a meter en este mundo

¿Lista?- pregunta la chica

Lista- responde la latina

* * *

><p>Quinn llegó temprano al colegio sólo para poder disfrutar más tiempo con su novia antes que llegaran los demás y tener que actuar como si nada pasara pues aunque las chicas habían decidido contarle a los gleeks acerca de su relación las chicas no habían aclarado muy bien como<p>

Hola- dice Quinn después de ver a su morena y llevarla a un salón vacio

Hermosa- dice la rubia con una sonrisa- soy yo, no te preocupes

Amor casi me matas de un susto- dice Rachel con la mano en el corazón

Ven para acá- dice Quinn justo antes de besar a su novia

Buenos días Rach- dice la rubia

Muy buenos días de hecho- dice la morena con una sonrisa

Rach no aclaramos muy bien como le vamos a decir al glee club acerca de nuestra relación- dice Quinn

Amor, tú me diste una idea ayer- dice Rachel- yo creo que lo mejor es decírselos en un ambiente relajado, fuera del colegio

¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunta la rubia

No sé, podríamos hacer algo en tu casa en la mía este fin de semana y así no intervenimos con la dinámica del glee club- dice la morena

Hermosa por mí no hay ningún problema, el hecho de que nos tenemos la una a la otra me hace más fuerte- dice Quinn

¿Amor has pensado en la reacción de Finn o de Ángela?- pregunta Rachel

Ahora sólo estamos tú y yo, sin importar lo que piensen los demás- dice Quinn mientras le sostiene la mirada a Rachel- sólo tú y yo

Te amo- dice la morena

Yo también te amo- dice Quinn

* * *

><p>En el estacionamiento del colegio<p>

Santana bajaba de su auto y Kurt hacia exactamente lo mismo cuando escucharon el sonido de una moto

¿Quiénes son esos?- pregunta Santana al ver a dos personas llegar en una lujosa moto negra

Ni idea – responde Kurt quien estaba al lado de la latina tan rápido como pudo, sólo para averiguar el chisme

En realidad ninguno de los dos se sorprendió al ver Ángela bajarse de aquella moto, lo que los sorprendió fue el hecho de que Emily la condujera

Emily estaba terminando de parquear la moto cuando la latina aprovecho un momento de distracción de la chica y paso su dedo índice por el cuello de Emily hasta su barbilla para después darle un pequeño beso en la boca

¿Esas dos van en serio?- pregunta Kurt

No lo sé- dice Santana- en realidad me sorprende un poco que estén juntas

¿Por qué?- pregunta Kurt con genuina curiosidad- no pensabas que Emily fuera lesbiana

No, porque se supone que Ángela estaba enamorada de Quinn- dice la latina y Kurt la mira sorprendido

¿Qué?- dice Santana- no me mires así que yo sé que tú sabes de lo que estamos hablando, tú eres el mejor amigo de Berry y yo la mejor amiga de Quinn así que no te hagas el tonto

¿Por qué me dices esto Santana?- dice Kurt – conociéndote como te conozco, algo debes estar planeando

No es eso- dice la latina con sinceridad- tu y yo sabemos que algo está pasando entre Ángela y Emily- Kurt asiente pero no dice nada pues quiere saber a dónde quiere llegar Santana- Q y Berry volvieron no hace mucho, las verdad es que las dos parecen muy felices y yo quiero que las cosas sigan así

Me alegra saber que te interesa la felicidad de Rachel y Quinn pero aún no entiendo que tengo que ver en lo que dijiste- dice Kurt desorientado

Lo que quiero decir es que te calles la boca, justo ahora no me parece necesario que Quinn y Rachel se enteren de la relación de estas dos- dice Santana

¿Por qué?- pregunta Kurt- si es una buena noticia-eso quiere decir que Ángela supero a Quinn

Esa información sólo traería el tema de Ángela de nuevo y no creo que eso sea necesario- dice Santana

No será que en realidad lo que te preocupa es que Quinn haga exactamente lo mismo que hizo la última vez, que se sienta celosa y vuelva a los brazos de Ángela- dice Kurt con algo de sarcasmo– ¿dudas de la sinceridad de tu mejor amiga?

No te atrevas a insinuar que no confío en Quinn- dice la latina con un tono amenazante – como se nota que no sabes lo que es sufrir cuando hay un tercero involucrado, ¿tú crees que esto es sencillo para ellas?, es cierto volvieron, pero aún hay heridas por sanar…

Santana, yo…- dice Kurt pero es interrumpido por la latina

Déjalo, lo mejor es que no nos metamos en su relación- dice Santana justo antes de irse y dejar sólo al chico pensando en lo que acabó de pasar

* * *

><p>En el glee club<p>

Para sorpresa de todos los gleeks el señor Schue llego temprano y acompañado de Emma quien tenía su sonrisa particular

Es linda ¿no?- dice Daniel con una sonrisa mientras mira a la pelirroja

Tiene algo- dice Leo

Daniel- le susurra Ángela- ni la mires que es prácticamente tu madrastra, la orientadora del colegio además es mucho mayor que tu

Unos años más, unos años menos, eso no importa- le dice el chico – no es pecado mirar

La latina rueda los ojos y le dice- evita buscarte más problemas de los que ya tienes, el señor Schue está enamorado de Emma, es obvio, además debes recordar que ÉL es tu padre y eso no se le hace a la familia

Podrá ser mi padre biológico pero nunca ha hecho parte de mi familia- dice Daniel

Eso es lo que me pasa por preocuparme por ti- dice la latina

Chicos- dice el profesor Schue- les tengo una buena noticia, un donador anónimo nos da una ayuda de 1000 dólares si logramos llegar a las Nacionales de hecho nos propuso hacer un concurso de baile en donde el grupo ganador se llevara 300 dólares, todo esto está totalmente legalizado y revisado asesores jurídicos, así tomemos esto como una motivación mas para llegar a la Nacionales, estamos cada vez más cerca

Daniel tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro al escuchar las noticias que dio Will es por eso que Ángela se acerca a él y le pregunta- ¿eres tu el donador anónimo?

Él la mira con algo de asombro y dice - no fui yo

¿Seguro?- dice la latina- porque tú tienes los medios y la motivación para hacer esto

También pudiste haber sido tú- dice Daniel- tú tienes mucho más dinero del que tengo yo

Ángela no está totalmente convencida pero decide no insistir más

El concurso de baile será en esta semana- dice Emma- el viernes se harán las presentaciones, recuerden es un concurso de baile no de canto, esto les servirá para practicar sus habilidades en esta área, recuerden son 300 dólares para el grupo ganador, ustedes pueden conforma los grupo a su gusto, eso sí al menos deben trabajar en parejas, el grupo ganador será elegido por ustedes mismos cada uno de ustedes votará de forma secreta y nosotros les daremos el resultado, no siendo más les deseo buena suerte y que gane el mejor grupo

Los gleeks se reúnen en grupos y empiezan a escoger las canciones y a pensar en la coreografía que les podría ayudar a ganarse los 300 dólares

Tengo una idea genial- dice Emily- ¿trabajamos juntas no?

Ya que me lo pides con tanta delicadeza – se burla un poco Ángela

Angie- dice Emily – no seas así conmigo

¿Cómo?- pregunta Ángela con una sonrisa picara y mirándola de arriba a abajo

_¡Me muero por besarla!- piensa Emily_

Quiero besarte, me muero por besarte- le confiesa Emily a la latina

Entonces bésame- la reta Ángela

Emily se acerco a la latina con toda la intención de besarla pero fue interrumpida

¿Cómo van chicas?- le pregunta Will

Muy bien – dice Ángela con una sonrisa y el profesor se va

Yo también quiero besarte- le dice la latina a Emily justo antes de levantarse de su silla e ir a hablar con Leo, la chica sonríe por la situación

Al otro extremo del salón de coro

¿Rachel vas a trabajar con nosotros?-pregunta Tina

Ehm… no Tina, lo siento voy a estar con Quinn, Brittany y Santana- dice la morena

Tina se sorprende un poco pero no dice nada al respecto- Okay, Rachel que gane el mejor grupo

Así será- dice Rachel

Amor- dice Rachel de modo que sólo Quinn escuche y la rubia la acaricia su mano sutilmente- ¿Qué han pensado?

Brittany tiene una idea y creo que puede funcionar - dice Quinn con una sonrisa

* * *

><p>El miércoles en la casa de Emily<p>

Si queremos ganar debemos hacer algo inesperado- dice Emily

¿Inesperado?- pregunta Ángela

Si, inesperado como el Tango- dice Emily

¿Tango?- pregunta la latina con asombro e incredulidad

El tango es el único baile que aprendí a bailar con técnica- dice Emily- a mi papá le fascina y me enseñó desde muy pequeña a bailarlo

Eso es genial- dice Ángela con una sonrisa- de hecho el tango es uno de mis bailes favoritos, tiene la mezcla perfecta entre técnica y emoción

Yo sabía que te iba a gustar mi idea- dice Emily quien se acerca a la latina

Me encanta- dice Ángela- antes de inclinarse un poco y besar a Emily

Me gustas- dice Ángela en un susurro justo antes de besarla otra vez

En ese momento las chicas juntan sus frentes y cierran los ojos, la latina se muerde el labio

Lo dije- dice Ángela- te lo dije- la latina no parecía creer sus propias palabras, había dicho en voz alta que le gustaba Emily, estaba asumiendo lo que sentía por la chica nueva y esto era un gran avance para ella pues por más que quisiera negarlo aún sentía cosas por Quinn y admitir que le gustaba Emily significaba que poco a poco iba superando a la rubia

Si, lo dijiste- dice Emily con una sonrisa- me alegra oírlo, me encanta oírlo

Esta vez es Emily quien la besa quien la besa con ternura y delicadeza, el beso es perfecto, mágico, es una sensación nueva y esto es lo que intriga a latina

Mejor ensayamos de una vez- dice Ángela al separarse de la chica

No, no me saques de esta fantasía- dice Emily quien sujeta suavemente las caderas de la latina para no alejarse de ella

Es la realidad- dice Ángela y las chicas se besan nuevamente

Poco a poco las chicas caen en el sofá que estaban al lado de ellas sin dejar de besarse, el beso se vuelve más apasionado, Emily queda recostada encima de la latina con sus piernas entre las de ella, las manos de la latina se aferran a la cabeza de Emily quien la besa con desenfreno

Las manos de Emily empiezan a recorrer el cuerpo de la latina, sobre su blusa y Ángela gime al sentir la mano de Emily sobre sus senos, la chica separa los labios de la latina de los suyos y continúa besando su cuello y hasta llegar a su pecho. Emily decide ir más allá y mete su mano por debajo de la blusa de la latina para masajear sus senos, Ángela sigue besándola mientras acaricia los muslos de la chica y sus cuerpos se mueven en ritmo

La latina se levanta un poco y con ayuda de Emily se quita la blusa hasta quedar con un sostén blanco, las chicas se vuelven a besar y esta vez es Ángela quien ayuda a Emily quitándose su blusa, pronto las chicas están semidesnudas disfrutando la una de la otra

En un momento Ángela se aparta de Emily y se levanta del sofá, Emily la mira con confusión hasta que la latina va caminando sensualmente hasta su habitación y por supuesto la chica la sigue inmediatamente. Ángela para justo al borde de la cama, Emily se acerca a ella y la abraza por la espalda, la chica corre el pelo de la latina para besar su cuello, en un movimiento Emily gira a la latina para que queden frente a frente y la besa en los labios

Emily recuesta a Ángela en la cama y las chicas continua besándose con pasión, esta vez las manos de Ángela recorren el cuerpo de Emily , poco a poco Emily frena la pasión del beso, se desprende de los labios de la latina y la mira a los ojos, su mano pasa entre los senos de Ángela, acaricia su torso y llega hasta el botón de sus jeans, justo cuando iba a desabotonarlo suena el teléfono celular de Ángela y la latina para el beso al recorrer el ringtong que tiene para su madre

Es mi mamá- le dice Ángela a Emily con una sonrisa en forma de disculpa antes de contestar

_Hola mami_- dice Ángela

_Espero que vengas a cenar_- ordena Azucena con autoridad

_¡Mamá!_- dice Ángela

_Te las pasado fuera de casa todas las noches y dejaste de pasar tiempo con tu familia, así que te espero aquí en media hora_- dice la mamá de Ángela y en realidad era cierto últimamente la latina pasaba mucho tiempo con Emily y prácticamente se le olvidaba el resto del mundo

_Mamá...pero_- intenta decir la latina

_Ya dije Ángela y espero no tener que repartírtelo o castigarte para que entiendas_- dice Azucena

_Okay, en media hora estoy en casa_- dice Ángela antes de colgar

Perdóname- dice Emily

¿Por qué? – pregunta Ángela extrañada

Porque quizás vamos muy rápido- dice Emily y pausa- pero no pude contenerme

Yo tampoco te detuve- dice la latina mirándola a los ojos- y no quería detenerte, no te preocupes- dice Ángela con una sonrisa y las chicas se besan de nuevo

No quiero alejarme de ti- dice Ángela con sinceridad

Y yo no quiero que te vayas- dice Emily contra los labios de la latina

Mejor te llevo a casa, no creo que a tu mamá le guste que llegues tarde –dice la chica

Las chicas se besan por unos minutos más, se visten y Emily lleva en su moto a Ángela y la acompaña hasta la puerta de su casa

Hasta mañana- dice Emily para despedirse de la latina aunque en realidad no hace ningún movimiento para irse

Hasta mañana- dice Ángela mientras mueve las llaves que abren la puerta principal ninguna de las chicas se da cuenta de que azucena las observa cuidadosamente

Emily se acerca a la latina y la besa, Ángela se deja llevar por el beso y la despedida se alarga aun más

Maneja con cuidado- dice la latina al desprenderse del beso

No te preocupes, lo haré- dice Emily

Adiós- dice Ángela

Adiós- dice Emily- la chica no se va hasta que la latina entra a su casa

Ángela recuesta su espalda contra la pared y cierra los ojos, su rostro esta pensativo

Angie- dice Azucena y la latina casi se muere del susto

¡Mamá!- dice Ángela – mi corazón

Si, tu corazón- dice Azucena con doble sentido – dile tu novia que la queremos conocer

Emily no…no es mi…mi novia- dice Ángela con inseguridad pues la chicas nunca han puesto etiquetas en su relación

¿Entonces qué son?- pregunta Azucena- porque hace unos pocos minutos estaban besándose enfrente de la casa

Estamos juntas y estamos bien- dice la latina con una sonrisa antes de irse a su habitación pues su madre le haría preguntas de las que ni siquiera ella tiene respuestas

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la casa de Brittany<p>

Okay chicas, ya lo tienen- dice Brittany después del último ensayo

Es casi imposible que no ganemos con esta coreografía- dice Santana

Debo decir que tienes razón Santana- dice Rachel agotada por el ejercicio y sentándose al lado de su rubia

Te ves preciosa- le dice Quinn al oído

Como crees Amor, estoy toda sudada, me debo ver horrible- dice Rachel

Para mí estas hermosa- dice a rubia justo antes de besarla en los labios

Amor- susurra la morena contra los labios de Quinn

Sweet lady kisses- dice Brittany con una sonrisa

Uhgr- Santana aclara su garganta pues al parecer Rachel y Quinn habían olvidado que no estaban solas

Las chicas se separan y Brittany dice- tranquilas, sigan, Santana y yo hemos hecho mucho que eso en público –Rachel, Quinn y Santana se sonrojan

¡Britt!- dice Santana

Chicas- dice Quinn para cambiar de tema- vamos a contarle a los gleeks que estamos juntas

El rostro de Santana refleja sorpresa mientras que la sonrisa de Brittany es aún más grande

Wow- dice la latina- van a salir del closet

¡Eso es excelente!- dice Brittany quien se acerca a Rachel y Quinn para abrazarlas

Felicitaciones, chicas- dice Santana yo sé que no es una decisión fácil pero es bueno saber que están bien y han decidido dar ese paso tan importante para su relación

Gracias, San- dice Quinn

Es más, nuestros padres ya lo saben y nos apoyan- agrega Rachel – esperemos que todo siga saliendo bien- dice la morena quien aún sigue atormentada por la reacción de Ángela y en especial de la Finn

Todo va a salir bien amor- dice Quinn- y si no fuese así, no importa porque al final del día vamos a estar juntas

Te amo- dice Rachel con adoración ante las palabras de su novia

Yo también te amo- dice Quinn y las chicas vuelven a besarse

¡Oh Dios!- dice Santana- ¡ya sepárense!

No te preocupes Sanny- dice Brittany- también hay sweet lady kisses para ti- dice la rubia justo antes de besar a la latina

* * *

><p>En el glee club<p>

Ya era viernes, había llegado el día de la competencia y más que el dinero la motivación de los gleeks era mostrar cuanto habían mejorado sus habilidades artísticas, el orden de los grupos fue escogido al azar gracias al sombrero negro del profesor Schue el primer grupo en pasar fue el de Kurt, Artie, Tina y Mercedes todos los miembros de new Directions saben que el baile no es su fuerte pero en realidad el grupo lo hizo muy bien, después siguieron Puck y Finn una canción de hip hop, el baile resulto un poco cómico y la verdad todos los gleeks lo disfrutaron, sorprendieron Mike, Sam, Daniel y Leo con la canción Sexy and I know it donde los chicos bailaron con sensualidad e incluso se quitaron la camisetas para mostrar sus cuerpos bien trabajados, ahora era el turno de Brittany, Santana, Rachel y Quinn

_Girls, we run this mother (x4)_- las chicas empiezan la coreografía  
><em>Girls!<em>

_Who run the world? girls! (x4)_  
><em>Who run this mother? girls! (x4)<em>  
><em>Who run the world? girls! (x4)<em>

_Some of them men think they freak this like we do_- las chicas bailan tratando de plasmar artistícamente lo que dice la canción  
><em>But no they don't<em>  
><em>Make your cheques, come at they neck,<em>  
><em>Disrespect us, no they won't<em>

_Boy don't even try to take us-_ el vestuario era excelente y las chicas se veían super sexy  
><em>Boy this beat is crazy<em>  
><em>This is how they made me<em>  
><em>Used to take this, baby<em>  
><em>This goes out to all my girls<em>  
><em>That's in the club rocking the latest<em>  
><em>Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later?<em>

_I think I need a barber_- Santana tomaba protagonismo y con ver la cara de los demás gleeks estaba segura de que el premio se _quedaría con su grupo_  
><em>None of these bitch*s can fade me<em>  
><em>Im so good with this,<em>  
><em>I remind you I'm so hood with this<em>

_Boy im just playing, come here baby_  
><em>Hope you still like me, If you hate me<em>  
><em>My persuasion can build a nation<em>  
><em>In this our, our love we can devour the world<em>  
><em>You'll do anything for me<em>

_Who run the world? girls! (x4)_  
><em>Who run this mother? girls! (x4)<em>  
><em>Who run the world? girls! (x4)<em>

_It's hot up in here_- el constraste entre morenas y rubias era genial ante la vista de los presente es especial la población masculina _quienes miraban embobados el el balie_  
><em>DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back<em>  
><em>I'm repping for the girls who taking over the world<em>  
><em>Have me raise a glass for the college grads<em>

_Anyone rolling I'll let you know what time it is_- en esta oportunidad era Rachel la que brillaba en el escenario  
><em>You can't hold me<em>  
><em>I broke my 9 to 5 and copped my cheque<em>  
><em>This goes out to all the women getting it in,<em>  
><em>Get on your grind<em>  
><em>To the other men that respect what I do<em>  
><em>Please accept my shine<em>

_Boy you know you love it_- para todos era obvio que la mente brillante detrás de esa coregrafía era Brittany  
><em>How we're smart enough to make these millions<em>  
><em>Strong enough to bear the children<em>  
><em>Then get back to business<em>  
><em>See, you better not play me<em>  
><em>Don't come here baby<em>  
><em>Hope you still like me<em>  
><em>If you hate me<em>

_My persuasion can build a nation_- las cuatro chicas van sensualmente acercándose la una a la otra  
><em>In this hour<em>  
><em>Our love we can devour<em>  
><em>You'll do anything for me<em>

_Who run the world? girls! (x4)_  
><em>Who run this mother? girls! (x4)<em>  
><em>Who run the world? girls! (x4)<em>

_Who are we?_- al final las chicas terminan bailando con una marcha militar muy coordinada  
><em>What we brought?<em>  
><em>The world<em>  
><em>Who are we?<em>  
><em>What we brought?<em>  
><em>The world<em>  
><em>Who are we?<em>  
><em>What do we brought?<em>  
><em>We brought the world<em>  
><em>Who are we?<em>  
><em>What we brought?<em>  
><em>We brought the world<em>  
><em>Who run the world?<em>  
><em>GIRLS!<em>

Las chicas terminaron de bailar y fueron ovacionadas de pie y hasta ahora parecía que el triunfo era más que seguro, su competencia real era el grupo de Mike y pues aún no sabían con que saldrían Ángela y Emily pero al parecer la suerte estaba echada y esos 300 dólares sería para ellas

Ángela y Emily se levantan de sus puestos pues es su turno, su vestuario es bastante peculiar, las dos chicas están en tacones, usan falda, Emily lleva saco y sombrero mientras la latina tiene saco y corbata.

La música empieza a sonar, las chocas se ubican en el escenario con cierta distancia entre ellas, Emily empieza a bailar y los chicos descubren que el género musical escogido por las chicas es tango, Emily para y Ángela continua bailando, cada una de las chicas tiene un solo y aprovechan la oportunidad para mostrar su habilidades.

Durante el baile se desafían pero en principio no utilizan sus manos, solo sus pies que trabajan bajo la magia rítmica del tango

_Whatever Lola wants, Lola gets_- Emily se acerca a Ángela pues es ella quien la guía y las chicas bailan juntas  
>And little man, little Lola wants you<br>_Make up your mind to have no regrets_  
><em>Recline yourself, resign yourself, you're through<em>

_I always get what I aim for_- las chica dan unas cuantas vueltas entrelazando sus piernas  
><em>And your heart and soul is what I came for<em> – Emily gira a la latina hasta que vuelven a quedar frente a frente con la mirada fija en la ojos de la otra

_Whatever Lola wants, Lola gets_- Ángela gira y el frente de Emily queda contra el de la latina por unos instantes  
><em>Take off your coat<em> – Emily le quita el saco a Ángela  
><em>Don't you know you can't win?<em>

_You're no exception to the rule_- Emily sostiene las manos de Ángela mientras la latina movía sus piernas rápidamente  
><em>I'm irresistible, you fool<em>  
><em>Give in!<em>- Ángela para y en un movimiento rápido Emily utiliza su pie de derecho por debajo de la rodilla de la latina para llevar la pierna de la latina hasta su pierna izquierda creando una figura

_Whatever Lola wants, Lola get_s – Mierda- piensa Santana al ver la coreografía de las chicas

_I always get what I aim for_  
><em>And your heart and soul is what I came for<em> – con destreza la latina pone pierna derecha alrededor de espalda baja de Emily quien da una vuelta lentamente

_Whatever Lola wants, Lola gets_ – esta vez es Ángela quien guía a Emily  
><em>Take off your coat<em> – la latina le quita el saco a la chica que lleva una camisa con tirantes  
><em>Don't you know you can't win?<em>

_You're no exception to the rule_ – Ángela toma a Emily por los tirantes mientras mueven sus piernas de forma sensual a ritmo de la música  
><em>I'm irresistible, you fool<em>  
><em>Give in!<em>  
><em>Give in!<em>  
><em>Give in!<em> – las chicas quedan frente a frente, un poco más y se darían un beso

El baile termina y los gleeks se quedan asombrados, por supuesto ninguno de ellos se esperaba un tango y mucho menos la sensualidad y la técnica con la que Emily y Ángela bailaron además de su innegable química, la balanza se movía y santana ya no esta tan segura de que su grupo iba a ganar

Wow chicos- dice Will- las presentaciones estuvieron excelente, estoy sorprendido por su creatividad en las coreografías y buenos es hora de votar, uno a uno los escriben el nombre del grupo que según ellos merece ganar y el señor Schue los pone en el sombrero, el conteo es rápido y en unos pocos minutos Emma se alista para anunciar el grupo ganador

Después de contar los votos, sabemos el nombre del grupo ganador- dice Emma y hace una pausa- el grupo ganador es el conformado por Ángela y Emily

* * *

><p>Vamos al auditorio Amor- dice Rachel- hoy es la noche familiar y no te voy a ver hasta mañana<p>

¿Me vas a extrañar esta noche?- pregunta Quinn

Tú sabes que me encanta dormir en tus brazos- dice la morena

¿Por qué vamos al auditorio?- pregunta la rubia

Porque no hay nadie allí y me muero por besarte- dice Rachel

Las chicas se despiden del resto de los gleeks y además de la mirada picara de Santana nadie más notó que salieron juntas

Las chicas estaban en el palco del auditorio, un lugar donde nadie las podía ver, es más podían disfrutar el estar juntas sin preocuparse de que alguien las viera

Uuuummm, Hermosa- gime la rubia al sentir como los labios de Rachel se encuentran con los suyos, sus lenguas se conectan en una batalla de placer donde hay dos ganadoras

En un momento la morena se ubica en las piernas de la rubia y continúa besándola con pasión mientras acaricia el cuello de la rubia con sutileza, Quinn acaricia el torso de la morena hasta que sus manos tocan los senos de Rachel a través de la blusa que llevaba puesta

Ahhhh- gime Rachel al sentir el contacto

La morena mueve su mano hasta donde está la mano de Quinn, la rubia se asusta un poco pues quizás están yendo muy rápido y lo menos que quiere Quinn es incomodar a Rachel pero contrario a lo que la rubia cree la morena mueve la mano de Quinn hasta llevarla por debajo de su blusa para sentirla aún más

Rachhh- gime la rubia ante la sensación, la excitación del momento, el tocar de nuevo a su novia de una forma tan intima

Todo iba perfecto hasta que las chicas escuchan la voz de alguien más en el auditorio y se separan de forma abrupta, rápidamente las chicas se esconden y observan con atención lo que sucede en el escenario del auditorio

Tenemos que celebrar- dice Ángela

Tienes toda la razón – dice Emily

_Ángela y Emily- piensa Quinn- ¿qué hacen aquí?_

Sabes, no me gusta tener deudas- dice Emily

¿De qué hablas?- pregunta Ángela

_Sí, de qué habla- piensa Rachel que mira la escena con confusión_

Recuerdas la apuesta que hicimos hace unos días- dice Emily

¿Una apuesta?- piensa Quinn con el ceño fruncido

Emily, yo te dije que te olvidaras de eso- dice la latina

Si, lo recuerdo- dice Emily mientras se acerca un poco más a Ángela - pero teníamos un compromiso y tengo que cumplir mi parte del trato

Pronto empieza a sonar una canción y la latina sonríe

Rachel y Quinn se miran pues ninguna de las dos entiende lo que está pasando

Emily, cada día me sorprendes más- piensa Ángela

_I just wanna..._ – Emily se aleja de Ángela caminando sensualmente hasta quedar en frente del escenario  
><em>Show you how much I appreciate you<em>  
><em>Wanna show you how much I'm dedicated to you<em>  
><em>Wanna show you how much I will forever be true<em>  
><em>Wanna show you how much you got your girl feelin' good<em>  
><em>Wanna show you how much, how much you're understood<em>  
><em>Wanna show you how much, I value what you say<em>  
><em>Not only are you loyal, you're patient with me bay<em>  
><em>Wanna show you how much, I really care about yo heart<em>  
><em>I wanna show ya how much, I hate being apart<em>  
><em>Show ya, show ya, show ya til you're through with me<em>  
><em>I wanna keep it how it is, so you can never say how it used to be<em>

_Loving you is really all that's on my mind_ – Emily se acerca una silla y baila de forma sexy  
><em>And I can't help but to think about it day and night<em>  
><em>I wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch<em>

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)-_ Ángela no hace más que observar cada uno de sus movimientos  
><em>Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)<em>  
><em>Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body<em>  
><em>Boy I like it when you watch me, ah<em>  
><em>Tonight it's going down<em>  
><em>I'll be rockin' on my babe rockin', rockin' on my babe<em>- la chica se mauve observando la mirada de deseo en el rostro de la latina  
><em>Swirlin' my babe Twirlin', swirlin' on my babe<em>  
><em>Baby lemme put my body on your body<em>  
><em>Promise not to tell nobody cuz<em>  
><em>It's bout to go down<em>

_You'll never need 2, cuz I will be your number 1_- Emily se quita el saco y el sombrero y juega sensualmente con los tirantes que estan sobre su camisa  
><em>Them other chicks are superficial<em>  
><em>But I know you know I'm the one<em>  
><em>That's why I'm all into you<em>  
><em>Cuz I can recognize that you know that<em>  
><em>That's why I'm backin' this thing back<em>  
><em>Pop, poppin' this thing back<em>  
><em>Drop-drop-drop-dropping this thing back<em>  
><em>This is for the time, you gave me flowers<em>  
><em>For the world, that is ours<em>  
><em>For the mulah, for the power of love<em>  
><em>I know I won't never ever eh-ever give you up<em>  
><em>And I wanna say thank you in case I don't thank you enough<em>  
><em>A woman in the street and the freak in the you know what<em>  
><em>Sit back sit back it's the pre game show-<em> Emily se acerca a Ángela y le susurra este fragmento de la canción

_Baby you know what's up_  
><em>Loving you is really all that's on my mind<em>  
><em>And I can't help but to think about it day and night<em>  
><em>I wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch<em> – Emily se acerca a la latina y la toma por la corbata hasta hasta una silla para que Ángela se siente y observe el baile

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)_  
><em>Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)<em>  
><em>Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body<em>  
><em>Boy I like it when you watch me, ah<em>  
><em>Tonight it's going down<em>  
><em>I'll be rockin' on my babe rockin', rockin' on my babe<em> – Emily se sienta en las piernas de angela y se mueve sensualmente sobre la latina  
><em>Swirlin' my babe swirlin', swirlin' on you babe<em>  
><em>Baby lemme put my body on your body<em>  
><em>Promise not to tell nobody cuz<em>  
><em>It's bout to go down<em>

_Imma take this time_  
><em>To show you how much you mean to me<em>  
><em>Cuz you all I need<em>  
><em>No money can emphasize or describe<em>  
><em>The love that's in between the lines<em>  
><em>Boy look into my eyes<em>  
><em>While I'm grinding on you<em>  
><em>This is beyond sex<em>  
><em>I'm high on you<em>  
><em>If it's real then you know how I feel<em> – la latina intenta besar a Emily pero la chica voltea la cara y sonrie con picardía  
><em>Rockin on you babe<em>  
><em>Rockin rockin on you babe<em>  
><em>Swirlin on you babe<em>  
><em>In my mind all I can think about<em>  
><em>Is a frame for our futures<em>  
><em>And the pictures of the past<em>  
><em>And a chance to make this love last<em>

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)_  
><em>Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)<em>  
><em>Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body<em>  
><em>Boy I like it when you watch me, ah<em>  
><em>Tonight it's going down<em>  
><em>I'll be rockin' on my babe rockin', rockin' on my babe<em>  
><em>I be swirlin' my babe swirlin', swirlin' on you babe<em>  
><em>Baby lemme put my body on your body<em>  
><em>Promise not to tell nobody cuz<em>  
><em>It's bout to go down<em>

_Watch me pop it, pop it, pop-pop-pop-pop it for you baby_ – Ángela se decide, los labios de Emily estan muy cerca de los suyos y la besa con pasión hasta que acaba la canción, sus manos se aferran al rostro de Emily quien la abraza por la cintura  
><em>Drop it, drop it, drop it, drop it for you baby<em>  
><em>Watch it, watch it, watch it, watch me throw it baby<em> – Rachel no lo puede creer, Ángela y Emily besándose era algo que la morena no se esperaba  
><em>Wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch<em>

_Watch me pop it, pop it, pop-pop-pop-pop it for you baby_ – la mirada de Quinn no se aparta de las dos chicas que se besan de forma _desenfrenada en el escenario_  
><em>Drop it, drop it, drop it, drop it for you baby<em>  
><em>Watch it, watch it, watch it, watch me throw it baby<em>  
><em>Wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch<em>

Después de aquel baile y el beso entre Ángela y Emily y _que beso- piensa la morena_, Rachel voltea ver la reacción de Quinn y lo único que nota es sorpresa, aún así la morena no puede decidir si eso es bueno o malo

* * *

><p><strong>¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews!<strong>

**LMFAO- Sexy and I know it (youtube/watch?v=wyx6JDQCslE)**

**Beyoncé- Run the world (youtube /watch?v=VBmMU_iwe6U)**

**Gotan project- & Sarah Vaughan Whatever Lola wants (youtube/watch?v=g9tH-UOG3iA)**

**Beyoncé- Dance for you (youtube/watch?v=PGc9n6BiWXA)**


	29. El Anuncio

Capitulo 29: El Anuncio

¿Te gustó el baile?- le susurra Emily a Ángela antes de darle un beso en el cuello

Ummm, me encantó- responde la latina

Ven, mejor nos cambiamos, te quiero llevar a un lugar que yo sé que te va a encantar- le dice Emily a Ángela cuando dejan de besarse- es mi lugar favorito en Lima

Okay- dice Ángela con una sonrisa

La chica toma la mano de la latina y la guía fuera del auditorio

En el palco del auditorio

¿Te llevo a casa Hermosa?- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

Eh…sí- dice Rachel, la morena quiere preguntarle qué piensa pero en su interior está asustada por la respuesta

* * *

><p>En el trayecto a casa de los Berry<p>

Mi Amor, qué te parece si les decimos a los gleeks este fin de semana- dice Quinn

¿Decirles qué?- pregunta la morena pues estaba distraída

Acerca de nuestra relación, en eso habíamos quedado ya no nos vamos a esconder más- dice la rubia

Ah…si eso- dice Rachel quien aún estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos

¿Qué pasa Amor?, estás distraída- dice Quinn ante la actitud de la morena

No, nada- dice la morena cuando la rubia parquea el auto en el garaje de la casa de los Berry- parece que mis padres ya están en casa

Vamos, y los saludo antes de irme- dice Quinn

Buenas tardes señores Berry- dice la rubia

Hola Quinn- dice Hiram

Hola rubia- dice Leroy

Hola Papás- dice Rachel rápidamente - Quinn y yo vamos a estar en mi habitación un rato- la rubia le lanza una mirada a Rachel pues se supone que era la noche familiar de los Berry

Sigan tranquilas- dice Leroy

¿Quinn te quedas a cenar?- pregunta Hiram

Me encantaría pero le prometí a mi madre que cenaría con ella- dice la rubia y es cierto, además no quiere interrumpir la noche familiar de su novia

No te preocupes Quinn, nosotros entendemos- dice Leroy- pero la próxima vez si te quedas a cenar

Okay, prometido- dice la rubia

* * *

><p>En la habitación de Rachel<p>

Amor quiero preguntarte algo- dice la morena y la rubia la ve con confusión

Tú sabes que me puedes preguntar lo que quieras Rach,- dice Quinn- no tienes que pedirme permiso para hacerlo

¿Qué sentiste cuando viste a Ángela y Emily juntas?- pregunta la morena

Me sorprendió y mucho- dice la rubia con sinceridad- no era algo que esperara, es más ni siquiera suponía que a Emily le gustaran las mujeres pero me alegra saber que Ángela continúa con su vida, yo reconozco que le hice mucho daño y que ella no se merecía eso y me imagino que si esta con Emily es porque la hace feliz

¿De verdad piensas eso?- pregunta Rachel

Sí- dice la rubia con seguridad- y como ya te lo dije antes esta vez sólo somos tu y yo, juntas, sin dudas, sin mentiras, nunca olvides que la mujer que amo eres tu

Yo también te amo- dice la morena justo antes de darle un beso a Quinn

Las chicas se dejan llevar por el beso y poco a poco la rubia recuesta a Rachel en la cama mientras se besan

Uummm- gime Quinn

El beso escala en pasión y las chicas retoma lo que estaban haciendo en el auditorio, las manos de la rubia empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de la morena

Quinn- gime suavemente la morena cuando siente las manos de la rubia sobre sus senos

Rachel siente que no es suficiente, la morena quiere tocar y saborear cada parte del cuerpo de la rubia, una de sus manos masajea los glúteos de la rubia y con un poco de fuerza la acerca más a su cuerpo

Rachel se desprende del beso por un momento y desabotona la camisa de Quinn, la rubia sigue el ejemplo de la morena y la libera de la blusa que lleva puesta, Quinn continua besando el cuello de Rachel cuando las manos de la morena acarician sus senos

Amor, te necesito- dice Rachel suavemente

Con rapidez la rubia le quita el sostén a Rachel y continua acariciando y saboreando los senos de la morena con su boca

Ooooh, Amoor- gime la morena mientras pone sus manos en la cabeza de la rubia

La mano de Quinn se aventura un poco más y viaja hasta el sur del cuerpo de la morena

Tócame- dice Rachel en un susurro

Amor, no, no podemos- dice la rubia más para sí misma que para Rachel parando todos sus movimientos

Sí, sí podemos- dice Rachel y toma el labio inferior de la rubia entre los suyos y las chicas se besan nuevamente

Hermosa, no me estás ayudando- dice Quinn- me muero de ganas por estar contigo pero tus padres están en casa y mi madre me espera

¿Cuándo te volviste tan responsable?- dice la morena con humor- antes no hubieras dudado en hacerme el amor aquí y ahora

No me tientes Rach- dice la rubia mientras mira el cuerpo de Rachel con deseo

Además quiero que la próxima vez que hagamos el amor sea especial, sin inhibiciones y sin el riesgo de que nuestros padres se den cuenta- dice Quinn

Va a ser especial porque somos tú y yo, porque nos amamos- dice la morena- te entiendo amor y tienes razón

Las chicas reorganizan su ropa, bajan las escaleras y llegan hasta la cocina donde están los señores Berry

Hiram y Leroy- dice Quinn- vengo a despedirme, ya es tarde y mi madre debe estar esperándome

Oh, el tiempo pasa rápido- dice Leroy- recuérdale a tu mamá que tenemos un juego de póker la otra semana

No te preocupes así será- dice Quinn

Adiós Hiram y Leroy- agrega

Adiós Quinn- dicen los señores Berry

Rachel acompaña a su novia hasta la puerta

No quiero que te vayas- dice la morena mientras hace puchero

No va a ser por mucho tiempo- dice la rubia- mejor me despides con un beso

Ven acá- dice Rachel cuando toma a la rubia por la camisa y junta sus labios con los de ella

Rachhh-gime Quinn

La morena se separa de la rubia, abre los ojos y nota a su novia aún con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa en su rostro

Que beso- dice Quinn

Vete ya- dice Rachel con humor

Nos vemos mañana- dice la rubia

Te amo- dice Rachel

Y yo a ti, Hermosa- dice Quinn

La rubia sube a su auto le manda un último beso a Rachel y se va en dirección a su casa

* * *

><p>¿Dónde estamos?- pregunta Ángela- no se ve nada aquí<p>

Desde aquí se puede ver toda la ciudad y también las estrellas- dice Emily

Las estrellas se ven hermosas y su luz le da un toque especial a Lima- dice la latina

Ángela se acerca a la orilla del mirador y para tener una mejor vista y es ahí cuando siente que Emily la abraza por la espalda y pone su cabeza en el hombro de la latina

¿Por qué te gusta tanto este lugar? -pregunta Ángela

El panorama me recuerda un poco a Rosewood- dice Emily- no lo sé quizás me siento más cerca de lo que deje atrás

¿Extrañas a tus amigas?- dice la latinas más como una afirmación que como una pregunta

Sí las extraño pero creo la distancia es la solución a nuestros problemas- dice Emily

¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunta Ángela con curiosidad

No es nada, no me hagas caso- dice Emily

Es algo- dice la latina- pero entiendo que no quieras compartirlo a veces lo mejor es no pensar en ello, dejarlo ir y seguir viviendo

Ahora creo que eres tú la que no quiere decir algo- dice Emily

De hecho te lo estoy diciendo- dice Ángela antes de girar y quedar frente a Emily, la latina puede ver la confusión en el rostro de la chica pero se decide y la besa en los labios

Tú me mostrarte tu lugar favorito así que quiero llevarte a un lugar que es muy especial para mí- dice la latina

* * *

><p>Hola Quinn- dice Judy- ¿cómo te fue hoy?<p>

Muy bien- dice la rubia con una gran sonrisa

Mira esa cara de enamorada que tienes- dice Judy

Es porque lo estoy, la amo- dice Quinn

Me alegro por ti, por ustedes- dice Judy con sinceridad- ahora ven que llegaste justo para cenar

En la cena

¿Mamá puedo invitar a los chicos de glee a casa?- pregunta la rubia

¿Cuándo? – pregunta Judy

Mañana- dice Quinn- Rachel y yo decidimos contarles acerca de nosotras y yo creo que esta es una excelente oportunidad, queremos pasar un rato agradable en la piscina y relajarnos un poc

Quinn iba a decirte que me voy de viaje mañana temprano y regreso hasta el martes –dice Judy

Oh- dice Quinn

Pero yo sé que esto es importante para Rachel y para ti, yo confío en que eres suficientemente responsable para que las cosas no se salgan de control, así que tienes mi permiso- dice Judy- eso sí quiero que todo este exactamente como lo veo ahora, impecable

Gracias má- dice la rubia quien se levanta y le da un beso en la mejilla a su madre- eres la mejor, voy a llamar a Rach y contarle

_Hola Amor- dice Rachel_

_Hola hermosa-dice Quinn- creo que podemos hablar con los gleeks mañana, ya lo tengo todo planeado_

_Si, Amor eso es genial- dice la morena- cuéntame_

* * *

><p>Después de 30 minutos las chicas llegan a su destino<p>

¿Qué es esto?- pregunta Emily pues la oscuridad no la dejar ver nada

La latina enciende las luces y dice- es un estudio de baile

Está genial- dice Emily mientras mira a su alrededor

Tú sabes que me fascina bailar- dice la latina- y siempre que puedo vengo aquí, me libero con el ritmo de la música

Tú eres la única persona que he traído aquí- dice Ángela y esto llama la atención de Emily

¿Por qué?- pregunta la chica

Porque eres especial para mí- dice la latina

¿Sí?- pregunta Emily

Sí- afirma Ángela

Emily se acerca a latina y la besa con pasión

Me asusta un poco lo que siento por ti- dice Emily con sinceridad- porque mis sentimientos crecen cada día más y no puedo controlarlo, no quiero controlarlo- dice con determinación

Emily- interrumpe la latina y las chicas se miran intensamente, la mirada de Emily se dirige a los labios de latina y la besa, Ángela la abraza por la cintura y la pega contra su cuerpo

Uhmm- gime Ángela y Emily aprovecha para introducir su lengua en la boca de la latina

Emily toca el control y arrincona a la latina contra la pared sin interrumpir el beso, la latina le acaricia la nuca y las chicas profundizan el beso aún más, sólo desprenden sus labios cuando se les agota el aire, Ángela sonríe y le ayuda a Emily a quitarse la blusa y la chica hace lo mismo con la latina. Pronto Emily estaba acariciando los senos de Ángela con su boca y la latina arqueaba su espalda por el placer que sentía. Emily vuelve a besar sus labios y las manos de la latina ayudan a dejar a la chica completamente desnuda y Emily no duda en seguir sus pasos

Ángela y Emily se besan apasionadamente, la chica besa su cuello y regresa a sus labios con un beso provocativo, la latina pone su pierna derecha alrededor de las caderas de Emily generando el contacto de sus centros, Emily toma el gesto como iniciativa y empieza a moverse con ritmo contra el cuerpo de la latina

Uummm- gime Emily pues besar a la latina es algo mágico

Aaaah- gime Ángela

Las chicas se miran fijamente y Emily reclama con fervor los labios de Ángela entre los suyos, la latina se aferra al cuello de Emily y profundiza el beso. En un momento Emily carga a Ángela y la recuesta con delicadeza en la parte acolchonada del estudio de baile pero la latina la toma por sorpresa, se mueve con agilidad y pronto Emily esta recostada con Ángela encima de ella, la latina se mueve sensualmente sobre su abdomen y toca los senos de Emily para excitar aún más a la chica quien arquea su espalda a causa de la estimulación

Ángela besa el cuello de Emily y recorre su cuerpo con besos hasta llegar a su centro, las chicas conectan miradas por última vez antes de sentir la habilidad de la lengua de la latina.

Angieee- gime Emily cuando se acerca al orgasmo y pone sus manos en la cabeza de Ángela

La latina recorre nuevamente el cuerpo de Emily con besos hasta llegar a sus labios, los cuales besa tiernamente mientras la chica se recupera

Emily comienza a besar a la latina apasionadamente y se ubica sobre Ángela quien la ve con una sonrisa llena de sensualidad y picardía, Emily le presta atención especial al cuello de la latina trabajando en lo que pronto sería un chupón mientras sus manos se entretienen acariciando sus senos para después tocar el cuerpo de Ángela con total libertad, la chica vuelve a besar los labios de latina y explora su boca con intención. Sin previo aviso Emily introduce dos dedos en Ángela y la latina muerde sensualmente los labios de Emily ante la sensación. Las chicas se besaban sin parar mientras la latina se movía de forma incontrolable debajo del cuerpo de Emily

Siiiii- gime la latina al llegar al clímax

Wow- dice Emily mientras observa a Ángela respirar agitadamente

Media hora después

Las chicas seguían en el piso en la cálida desnudez de sus cuerpos, Emily aún entre las maravillosas piernas de la latina mientras le daba pequeños besos en el cuello

¿Quieres ser mi novia?- pregunta Emily espontáneamente

Uhmm- la latina simula que está pensando la respuesta y Emily le sigue el juego

¿Qué tengo que hacer para convencerte? - dice Emily- dime

No sé - dice Ángela con seducción

Quizá besarte aquí- Emily le da un beso en el cuello

Ahmmm - gime Ángela

O aquí - le da un beso en la clavícula

O aquí - le da un beso en el vientre

La latina sujeta con delicadeza el cuello de Emily y la obliga mirarla fijamente

O aquí- dice Ángela justo antes de besarla brevemente en los labios – y si esa no es suficiente respuesta, sí quiero ser tu novia

El rostro de Emily se ilumina con una gran sonrisa y esta vez es ella quien besa a la latina en un beso tierno que encierra la promesa de un nuevo comienzo

* * *

><p>En la mañana<p>

Suena el celular de Emily y la chica se apresura a ver qué mensaje le han mandado para que la latina no se despierte pues en realidad habían dormido muy poco, unos segundos después suena el celular de Ángela

Nooo- se queja la latina quien dormía plácidamente al lado Emily

Fiesta en la piscina de la rubia- dice Emily con una sonrisa

¿Cuál rubia?- pregunta Ángela con curiosidad

Fabray- dice Emily- dice que todos los miembros del glee club debemos estar ahí a las 11 de la mañana y llevar bikini

Suena divertido- dice Emily

Sí, claro- dice Ángela no muy convencida pero pasar más tiempo con Emily era un bono

¿Sabes que me parece divertido a mi?- dice la latina en un tono sugerente

¿Qué?- pregunta en el mismo tono

Ángela se ríe de forma seductora antes de sentir los labios de Emily sobre los suyos nuevamente

* * *

><p>7 de la mañana en la mansión Fabray<p>

Adiós Quinnie, ya me voy- dice Judy

Adiós má- dice la rubia con somnolencia- que te vaya bien

Así será- dice Judy- nos vemos el martes

8 de la mañana

Buenos días Amor- dice Rachel

Buenos días Hermosa- dice Quinn y se queda mirando fijamente a la morena- estás muy linda

Gracias- dice Rachel con humor pues sabía que su vestimenta llamaría la atención de la rubia, un tank top ajustado al cuerpo y unos shorts de jean que resaltaban sus piernas

Fiesta en la piscina ¿no?- pregunta la morena con picardía

Rachel toma el celular de su novia y le envía un mensaje de texto a los gleeks diciendo que había fiesta en la piscina de Quinn y que debían traer un traje de baño y llegar a las 11 de la mañana

Ajam- dice la rubia con distracción, Rachel se limita a mover su cabeza en forma de negación

¿Y mi beso?- pregunta la rubia

La morena se inclina un poco y deja que sus labios rocen los de su novia, la rubia profundiza el beso permitiéndose saborear la boca de Rachel, la morena pone sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Quinn y sin desprenderse del beso, la rubia lleva a Rachel hasta su habitación y la recuesta en su cama

Quinn le quita la ropa a la morena con suma delicadeza y se toma un momento para apreciar su cuerpo

Eres perfecta- dice la rubia

Te amo – dice la morena y desnuda a Quinn con rapidez

Quinn se ubica encima de Rachel y la besa apasionadamente mientras la morena acaricia su espalda

Aaaammm- gime la morena pues Quinn esta entretenida explorando su boca, la rubia saca su lengua y con la punta roza el labio superior de Rachel para después tomar su labio inferior entre los suyos, las chicas continúan besándose y las manos de la morena se aferran aún más al cuerpo de la rubia

Lentamente los labios de Quinn descienden hasta el cuello de Rachel y las manos de la rubia se posan sobre los senos de su novia, la rubia recorre el cuerpo de la morena con sus labios hasta su vientre y después la rubia utiliza su lengua de vuelta hasta llegar a los labios de la morena. Quinn para por un momento, acomoda su pelo y mira intensamente a los ojos de Rachel

No sabes cuánto te extrañé- dice la rubia mientras acaricia con ternura el rostro de la morena

Rachel se mueve con agilidad y queda encima de rubia, la morena se acerca a Quinn y la besa, las chicas se toman de las manos y entrelazan sus dedos, sin desprenderse del beso Rachel pone sus manos sobre la cabeza de la rubia y se acomoda entre sus piernas, las chicas se mueven en armonía y sienten placer ante el contacto

Las manos de Quinn llegan hasta el trasero de la morena ayudándola a ir más rápido

Uhm mi Amor- gime la rubia

La chicas se abrazan por un momento mientras se recuperan, la morena continua besando el cuello de la rubia, Quinn hace un movimiento que las obliga a sentarse con rapidez la rubia introduce dos dedos en el centro de la morena y aunque Rachel se sorprende un poco la morena hace exactamente lo mismo. Quinn besa a Rachel con fervor en los labios y en el cuello mientras se estimulan mutuamente

Quinnn- grita Rachel cuando llega al orgasmo

Ra…- gime Quinn al llegar al clímax pero su grito muere en los labios de la morena

Te amo- dice Quinn- justo antes de vovelver a besar Rachel y estimular su clítoris

y yo a ti- dice la morena llevada por el placer

* * *

><p>Santana y Brittany son las primeras en llegar puntualmente a las 11 de la mañana<p>

Hola Q- dicen Santana y Brittany

Hola San, hola B- dice Q con una gran sonrisa

Estás muy sonriente Q- dice Santana- ¿Qué tramas con todo esto?

Nada, este es un día muy importante para Rachel y yo- dice la rubia- hoy les vamos a contar a todos que estamos juntas

Genial- dice Brittany – pero ¿dónde está Rachel?

Rachel se está cambiando- dice Quinn

Buenos días chicas- dice Rachel desde las escaleras

Hola Rach- dice Brittany

Hola Berry- dice Santana

¿Amor qué hiciste?- pregunta la morena

Te hice un sándwich vegano como te gusta, Rae- dice la rubia y Rachel le agradece con un beso apasionado delante las animadoras

Por favor pueden terminan con el festín de amor que me dan ganas de vomitar- dice Santana

Déjalas San, ellas se quieren además es súper hot- dice Brittany

El timbre vuelve a sonar y poco a poco los gleeks llegan a la mansión Fabray

Los chicos estaban jugando en la piscina, Puck y Finn se encargan de la música y la parrillada y mientras la chicas y Kurt tomaban un poco de sol

¿Falta alguien?- pregunta Mercedes

Sí – dice Artie- faltan Ángela y Emily

¿Crees que vengan? –le pregunta Santana a Kurt

Pues las chicas nos enviaron el mensaje a todos, si no están aquí es porque no quieren

Justo en ese momento el timbre suena nuevamente y Finn se apresura a abrir la puerta

Hablando de las reinas de roma- comenta Kurt y las miradas de los gleeks se dirigen hacia Emily y Ángela que venían tomadas de la mano y sonriendo

Hola chicos- saludan las chicas

Es genial ver una piscina, no nado hace un buen tiempo- dice Emily

¿Te metes a la piscina conmigo o tomas el sol?- pregunta Emily

Creo que me hace falta un poco de sol, ¿no te parece?- dice Ángela

Pero que dices si tu piel es perfecta y lo digo con pleno conocimiento de causa- dice Emily con una sonrisa

En un rato te acompaño- dice la latina

Emily empieza a quitarse la ropa y muestra una figura increíble de la cual destacaban sus abdominales debido a gran entrenamiento que le exigía estar en un equipo de natación, Ángela observaba la escena con una sonrisa picara en su rostro que no pasó desapercibida para quienes estaban cerca a ella. Pronto Emily hizo un clavado y se metió a la piscina

Wow- dice Finn

Hot- dice Puck

¿Crees que diga que sí, si la invito a salir?- pregunta Finn

No pierdes nada preguntando- responde Puck- además que yo sepa no tiene novio

La latina se quita la ropa que traía puesta y queda en bikini, se aplica un poco de loción y se recuesta en una silla al lado de la que compartían Quinn y Rachel, la morena estaba sentada entre las piernas de la rubia pero nadie hizo preguntas al respecto ya que las chicas estaban muy juntas durante las últimas semanas

¿Cómo estás?- le pregunta la rubia

Muy bien, gracias por preguntar- dice Ángela con franqueza pero en un tono frio y distante y eso le dolió un poco a la rubia y Rachel lo notó pero no dijo nada al respecto

¿Quieres tomar algo Hermosa?- le susurra Quinn a la morena

Un poco de agua Amor- responde la morena

¿A dónde vas?- pregunta Santana

* * *

><p>A la cocina- responde la rubia<p>

Espérame, te acompaño- dice la latina

¿Qué pasa con Ángela?- pregunta Santana cuando llegan a la cocina

Nada- dice la rubia-sólo le pregunté cómo estaba pero al parecer no quería conversar- la rubia saca dos cervezas y le da una a la latina

Ángela y Emily están juntas- dice Quinn muy calmada

¿Cómo te enteraste?- pregunta Santana

Rachel y yo las vimos ayer besándose en el auditorio- dice la rubia- ¿no te sorprende?

Ya lo sabía- dice Santana- estaban besándose en la discoteca aquella noche

¿En qué piensas Q?- pregunta la latina mientras mira fijamente a los ojos de su mejor amiga

Yo sólo espero que Emily la haga feliz, yo quise mucho a Ángela y no quiero verla sufrir más- dice Quinn con sinceridad

Al parecer las cosas van bien para ambas, tú estás con Rachel y ella con Emily, relájate y disfruta de tu enana- dice Santana con una sonrisa

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la piscina<p>

Finn se acerca a Emily y Ángela mira la escena con curiosidad

Hola Emily- dice Finn con una sonrisa nerviosa

Hola Finn- dice Emily

Nadas muy bien- dice el chico

Sí, estuve en el equipo de natación en mi antigua escuela- dice la chica

Quizás podrías darme algunos tips pues en realidad no nado muy bien pero me ayuda la altura- dice Finn- además se nota que la natación ayuda a mejorar el físico, lo digo porque tienes un cuerpo muy bonito- el chico se estaba poniendo rojo

Gracias por el cumplido Finn-dice Emily- y no te preocupes te he visto nadar y lo haces muy bien

Emily en realidad quería preguntarte si te gustaría salir conmigo- dice Finn con sinceridad

Eres muy lindo Finn…- dice Emily

Pero- dice Finn pues ya sabía lo que seguía y Emily sonríe

Pero tengo una relación con alguien más- dice Emily

No te preocupes- dice Finn- valía la pena intentarlo

¿Amigos?-propone la chica extendiendo su mano

Amigos- dice Finn con una sonrisa mientras toma la mano de la chica

¿Quieres jugar voleibol?- pregunta Finn

En un rato los acompaño- dice Emily y el chico se aleja

Santana y Quinn regresaron con las bebidas para sus chicas

Ángela acomodó un poco su pelo y quedó al descubierto un chupón en su cuello

¿Quién te hizo eso chica? – pregunta Mercedes mientras señala el cuello de la latina y todos la miran

¿Qué cosa?- pregunta la latina

Ese chupón- agrega Tina y Santana alza una ceja

Ah, no es nada- dice Ángela para restarle importancia y la estrategia funciona pues las chicas continúan hablando de otras cosas

* * *

><p>Emily sale de la piscina y se sienta con Ángela<p>

¿De hablan?- le susurra Emily a Ángela

De nada en especial- dice la latina- hablando de otra cosa, ¿qué te estaba diciendo Finn?

Quería invitarme a salir- dice Emily

¿Y tú que le dijiste?- pregunta Ángela

Que estoy en una relación con alguien, alguien que por cierto es muy especial para mí- dice Emily

Tú también lo eres para mí- dice Ángela y las chicas se miran fijamente, la mirada de Emily se posa sobre los labios de la latina pero toma una decisión y la besa de forma disimulada en el cuello, justo en aquel lugar donde dejó su marca

A pesar de que Emily fue cuidadosa, Quinn y Rachel estaban a su lado y escucharon toda la conversación

* * *

><p>Llega la hora de comer y la que sería la hora de la verdad<p>

Los gleeks disfrutaron de la comida y compartieron un buen rato conversando así que las chicas pensaron que este era el momento indicado

Chicos- dice Quinn para llamar su atención- en realidad esta reunión tiene un propósito- dice la rubia y Rachel toma su mano para darle fortaleza- además de compartir un tiempo agradable con ustedes, Rachel y yo queremos decirles algo, compartir con ustedes, una parte muy importante de nuestras vidas porque en el glee club somos una familia- los chicos se miraban los unos a los otros esperando lo que tenían por decir, mientras la rubia decía esas palabras su mirada estaba especialmente en Finn pues no estaba segura de cuál sería la reacción chico y la rubia estaba dispuesta a proteger a su novia a toda costa

Quinn y yo estamos juntas- dice Rachel y ante las caras de confusión la rubia les aclara un poco más

Rachel es mi novia- dice Quinn

¿Qué?- pregunta Finn totalmente sorprendido

* * *

><p><strong>¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews!<strong>

**Muchas gracias por la reviews, las alertas y los favoritos**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Jostin217**


	30. Discusiones y Conversaciones

Capitulo 30: Discusiones y Conversaciones

_Rachel es mi novia- dice Quinn_

_¿Qué?- pregunta Finn totalmente sorprendido y llamando la atención de los demás que tenían la boca abierta ante la inesperada noticia_

Quinn voltea por un momento y mira Ángela para observar su reacción pero se encuentra con un rostro impasible y unos ojos que esquivan su mirada

Esto es una broma, ¿cierto? - dice Finn con incredulidad logrando que la rubia concentre su atención en él

No, Finn, no es una broma, Quinn es mi novia- dice Rachel mientras mira fijamente al chico y Finn se queda callado organizando sus pensamientos

No lo puedo creer- dice Artie

Nunca las hubiera imaginado juntas- dice Tina

Yo sí y en mi mente son hot- dice Puck y las chicas ponen cara de disgusto

Cállate Puck- dice Mercedes- lo importante es que Quinn y Rachel confiaron en nosotros y las vamos a apoyar- Sam y Mike asienten afirmativamente

Yo estoy contigo en eso 'Cedes- dice Blaine con una sonrisa

¡Oh por Dios! esto parece gay club en vez de glee club- le susurra Emily a Ángela y la latina sonríe

¿Cómo pasó?- pregunta Sam

Si, ¿cómo se enamoraron?- pregunta Artie

Muchachos sé que están interesados en saber muchas cosas pero lo único que necesitan saber es que nos amamos y estamos juntas- dice Quinn con una sonrisa mirando a Rachel

Finn resopla

Rachel ¿podemos hablar? - pregunta Finn- en privado- dice el chico al ver el ceño fruncido de la rubia

Lo que quieras hablar conmigo lo puedes hablar con Quinn- dice Rachel

Como sea- dice Finn antes de alejarse de la mesa e ir al estudio de la mansión Fabray

Chicos- dice Quinn antes de levantarse de su silla- mi casa es su casa, sigan disfrutando del día en la piscina

Santana asiente su cabeza en señal de apoyo y la rubia agradece el gesto

Rachel y Quinn se toman de las manos y siguen el mismo trayecto de Finn ante las preocupadas miradas de los gleeks

En el estudio

Quiero la verdad –dice Finn enojado y Rachel asiente su cabeza indicándole que así será

¿Me dejaste por Quinn?- pregunta el chico

Termine nuestra relación porque no estaba enamorada de ti- dice Rachel quien sujeta con más fuerza la mano de su novia

¿Me engañaste con ella?- pregunta el chico y Rachel agacha la mirada para evitar mirarlo a los ojos

Finn, n…- intenta decir Quinn pero Finn la interrumpe

Dímelo- exige el chico mientras mira con intensidad a la morena

¡Qué me lo digas!- grita Finn y lo más probable es que todos lo hayan escuchado

¡No le grites!- dice Quinn en el mismo tono

¡No me vengas a decir lo que debo o no debo hacer! ¡Merezco una explicación! – dice el chico

¡No te va decir las cosas más rápido porque le grites!- dice Quinn

Si- dice Rachel y suena casi como un susurro, un sonido imperceptible para las personas que no estuvieran en el estudio

Finn abre los ojos a más no poder

¿Cómo pudiste?- le reclama el chico a Quinn- no te cansas de hacerme daño

¿Y tú?- el chico dirige la mirada de nuevo a la morena- se supone que eras mi novia que podía confiar en ti. Me imagino que yo soy el tonto con el que pueden jugar cuando se les da la gana y les importa una mierda lo que yo siento, yo dejé a Quinn por ti

Tu no entiendes- dice Quinn- tú crees que esto es un juego para nosotras, no planeamos enamorarnos, no lo pudimos evitar

¿Alguna vez me amaste?- pregunta Finn con dolor

Te amé pero no estaba enamorada de ti, nunca lo estuve- dice Rachel con sinceridad- me duele decirlo pero es la verdad, la amo Finn, amo a Quinn como nunca he amado a nadie, han pasado muchas cosas para que llegáramos hasta aquí, esto no ha sido fácil, no se trata de lastimarte, de hecho no se trata de ti

¿Y qué van a decir tus padres y los de ella? Después de cómo te ha tratado- dice Finn- no entiendo cómo puedes darle otra oportunidad e incluso estar enamorada de ella

Nuestros padres lo saben todo y nos apoyan- dice la morena- y tú no tienes que entender nada, tienes que respetar mi decisión y quiero que te quede claro lo que voy a decir, estamos hablando contigo porque sabemos que esto no es fácil para ti; pero no te estamos pidiendo permiso ni mucho menos tu opinión acerca de nuestra relación- dice la morena con determinación y la rubia no puede evitar sentirse orgullosa de su novia

Rachel, tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos, esto es sólo una fase- dice Finn – ya se te pasará, a ti ni siquiera te gustan las mujeres

Ya te lo dije Finn estoy enamorada de Quinn y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo y como te lo dije antes resérvate tus opiniones, además mi sexualidad no es asunto tuyo- dice la morena

La rubia se acerca al chico, lo mira a los ojos y dice con determinación- tú siempre quieres lo que no puedes tener y si tengo que luchar por Rachel una y mil veces lo haré porque la amo así que mantente alejado de MI NOVIA

Ten cuidado con ella, recuerda que le gusta dar puñaladas por la espalda- Finn pausa y resopla- pero que digo en eso se parece a ti, son tal para cual- dice el chico antes de irse y dejarlas solas

Rachel sujeta a Quinn pues la rubia tenía la intención de dejar a Finn sin un solo diente en su boca, especialmente ahora por haber dicho esas palabras

Mi Amor, no- le dice Rachel- Finn está dolido, está diciendo cosas sin pensar, no pierdas el control

Te insultó, insultó nuestra relación, ¡que se cree ese imbécil!- dice Quinn enfadada- no se lo voy a permitir mucho menos en mi casa

Mi Amor, mírame, estoy contigo- dice la morena tomando el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos- también me molestan sus comentarios pero nosotras somos las responsables de esta situación y lo mejor es dejarlo así por ahora – Quinn respira profundamente durante unos segundos para calmarse

Te ves sexy cuando te enfadas- dice Rachel con una sonrisa para intentar cambiar el estado de ánimo de la rubia

La rubia frunce el ceño en señal de confusión pero a la morena no le importa y la besa en la boca

Te amo- dice Quinn contra los labios de Rachel

Y yo ti- dice la morena antes de retomar el beso

Ven vamos con los chicos- dice Rachel

* * *

><p>Al salir del estudio Rachel y Quinn notan que Santana, Puck y Kurt estaban muy cerca de ellas en caso de que la situación se les hubiera salido de las manos<p>

¿Dónde está Finn?- pregunta Rachel

No se preocupen por el- dice Puck- estaba muy enojado, agarró sus cosas y se fue

Ustedes saben que pueden contar conmigo- dice Puck

Gracias, Puck- dicen la rubia y la morena al mismo tiempo

¿Y los demás?- pregunta Quinn

La mayoría están en la piscina- dice Kurt

No nos vamos amargar el día por Finn- dice la rubia- vamos a disfrutar de este día tal y como lo teníamos planeado- Rachel le sonríe

Esa es la actitud Q- dice Santana y todos van hacia la piscina

* * *

><p>Justo cuando ellos llegaban, Emily y Ángela iban a hacia la cocina y unos pocos minutos después Daniel hacia lo mismo, a Rachel se le hizo curioso el hecho pero no hizo ningún comentario<p>

Los gleeks siguieron las indicaciones de Quinn y siguieron disfrutando del día

Voy a la cocina- dice Emily

Te acompaño- dice Ángela

Emily saca una botella de agua y dice- no sabía que Rachel y Quinn tuvieran algo

Pues ya sabes como son las cosas en el McKinley- dice Ángela

¿Quieres que los gleeks sepan de nosotras?- pregunta Emily

Sí porque no, tú eres mi novia- dice la latina- si me preguntan no lo voy a negar

Es genial escucharte decir eso- dice Emily

¿Qué?- pregunta Ángela

Que eres mi novia- responde Emily con una sonrisa mientras se acerca lentamente hacia la latina y la arrincona contra el mesón

Ángela toma la iniciativa y la besa apasionadamente, Emily la toma de la cintura y la pega contra su cuerpo

Emm…- gime la latina al sentir la lengua de Emily acariciando la suya

El beso escala en pasión y las manos de Ángela se posan sobre el rostro de Emily

Okay, no me esperaba esto, siento interrumpirlas - dice Daniel sorprendido pero con una sonrisa al ver a las chicas besándose como si no hubiera mañana, Emily y Ángela se apartan apenas lo escuchan

No te preocupes- dice Emily con una sonrisa

Ya me cambiaste- le dice a Ángela chico fingiendo enojo

No seas tonto, tu eres uno de mis mejores amigos y a diferencia tuya, Emily es mi novia- dice Ángela con una sonrisa mientras mira a Emily – así que nada ha cambiado

Si ves como juega con mis sentimientos- le dice Daniel a Emily en tono de burla

Oh, pobrecito- dice Emily quien les sigue el juego

Las chicas salen de la cocina y Daniel las abraza a ambas utilizando sus brazos para rodear los hombros de las chicas

Ángela debo decir que tienes muy buen gusto- dice Daniel mientras caminan cerca de la piscina y la latina alza una ceja

Lo sé, pero recuerda que a mi novia sólo la puedes mirar- dice Ángela y a Emily le gusta ver el lado posesivo de su novia

Hey, estoy aquí- dice Emily

Em, sabemos que estás aquí, lo decimos para que lo escuches- dice Daniel

Cállate que me vas a meter en problemas- dice la latina con una sonrisa

¿Desde cuándo soy Em?- pregunta Emily con curiosidad

Desde que eres la novia de esta señorita- dice Daniel señalando a Ángela- ahora tu responsabilidad es quererla y cuidarla mucho porque si no…

Oye, ¿qué te pasa?- lo interrumpe Ángela- estás como loco, cómo se te ocurre decirle eso

Como uno de tus mejores amigos debo poner ciertas reglas y tu actitud no me deja hacer mi trabajo, Ángela- le dice Daniel medio serio pero en su rostro se dibuja una gran sonrisa

No te preocupes que la quiero y mucho- dice Emily mirando a la latina

Ángela se acerca a Emily y la abraza con ternura pues era la primera vez que Emily decía que la quería

Yo también quiero abrazo- dice Daniel imitando la voz de un niño

La latina mira a Emily y las chicas se comunican con la mirada

Las chicas abrazan al chico y poco a poco se acercan al borde de la piscina y de un momento a otro los tres caen en ella, tomando por sorpresa a Daniel y con las risas cómplices de Ángela y Emily

¡Ahora si no se la acaban!- dice Daniel quien comienza a perseguir a las chicas quienes toman rumbos distintos, así empieza una guerra de todos contra todos pues los demás gleeks se unen al juego

* * *

><p>El juego aún no termina pero Emily sale de la piscina para descansar un rato, así que Quinn aprovecha la oportunidad para hablar con ella<p>

¿La estás pasando bien?- pregunta Quinn cuando se acerca a ella

Muy bien diría yo- dice Emily entusiasmada- hace un tiempo que no nadaba y mi cuerpo ya lo necesitaba

Bien, porque ese era uno de los propósitos de esta reunión, relajarnos y disfrutar- dice la rubia

¿Qué te parecen los gleeks?- pregunta Quinn

Ustedes son, lo que quiero decir es que somos un grupo bastante particular pero entre más diferencias hay, más aprendes de los demás- dice la chica con una sonrisa

Sí y el estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas es lo que nos hace una familia- dice la rubia- por eso Rachel y yo decimos contarles acerca de nuestra relación

¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntas?- pregunta Emily

Poco pero estamos muy felices- dice Quinn con una sonrisa al mirar a su novia, la rubia voltea y mira a Emily quien tiene la mirada fija en Ángela

¿Pasas mucho tiempo con Ángela, no?- pregunta Quinn y esto llama la atención de Emily

Sí, nosotras nos llevamos muy bien- dice Emily con cautela

Ángela es una persona muy importante para mi y no me gustaría que le hicieran daño- dice la rubia mientras mira como la latina se divierte en la piscina

Todo este rodeo fue para decirme que ya lo sabes- dice Emily en tono de pregunta pero con seguridad

Sí, ya lo sé – le confirma Quinn

¿Por qué tanto interés en la vida personal de Ángela? –pregunta Emily y es ahí cuando Quinn nota que Emily no es una persona ingenua

Yo la aprecio mucho y no quiero que la lastimen- dice Quinn

Dirás que no quieres que yo la lastime porque me lo estás diciendo a mí- dice Emily quien mira a Quinn con curiosidad- hay algo que no me estás diciendo

Sólo cuídala mucho y hazla feliz- dice Quinn antes de alejarse de la chica quien la mira intentando descifrar algo

* * *

><p>Tres horas después<p>

Los gleeks se estaban despidiendo de las chicas pues la tarde de diversión había llegado a su fin

¿Podemos hablar un momento?- le pregunta Quinn a Ángela

Emily examina a Quinn y Ángela dice- ya vuelvo, no te vas a ir sin mí

Ni loca que estuviera- dice la chica con una sonrisa

Las chicas se apartan un poco para tener más privacidad

Dime de qué quieres hablar- pregunta Ángela en un tono monótono

De eso precisamente- dice Quinn

¿De qué hablas?- pregunta la latina

De la forma en que me tratas, eres cortante y fría conmigo- dice la rubia- no sabes cuánto me duele, yo quiero que seamos amigas

Recuerdas aquella vez que tomaste la decisión- dice Ángela- tu decidiste alejarte de mí porque era lo mejor ahora yo necesito guardar las distancias contigo, tú estás con Rachel y yo…

¿Te molesta que no te lo haya dicho antes?- interrumpe la rubia

No, de hecho ya lo sabía –dice la latina y Quinn se sorprende un poco- ustedes dos están bien, están juntas y yo la verdad quiero evitar problemas, contigo, con Rachel y con mi novia

No sabía que estabas en una relación- miente Quinn

Estoy muy contenta ahora Quinn- dice Ángela sin dar más detalles- entiendo que quieras arreglar cosas y que seamos amigas , yo también quiero eso pero no es el momento indicado para mí, no hoy, no ahora

Tú eres muy importante para mí y no te quiero perder- le admite Quinn- sé que te he lastimado mucho y que quizá llevamos poco tiempo de conocernos y a pesar de todo lo que pasó, le agradezco a Dios haber puesto una persona como tú en mi camino

Tu también lo eres para mí Quinn, pero cada quien tiene sus tiempos y una amistad entre tú y yo es un proceso, en el cual hay muchos factores que pueden condicionar el resultado- dice la latina

Suenas como un libro de matemáticas- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

Sabes que me encantan las matemáticas- dice Ángela con una sonrisa

Nunca cambies por favor- dice la rubia

Gracias, Quinn- dice la latina con sinceridad

¿Algún día te voy a poder llamar _amiga_?- pregunta Quinn con esperanza

Ten por seguro que así será- le promete Ángela antes de irse con Emily

* * *

><p>Rachel y Quinn estaban agotadas así que se fueron a descansar tan pronto como pudieron, el día con los gleeks había sido un éxito a excepción de lo que pasó con Finn pero las chicas estaban felices pues ya no tendrían que esconderse y podrían disfrutar de su amor con libertad<p>

Las chicas estaban recostadas en la cama. Rachel tenía su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia mientras Quinn la abrazaba cariñosamente, la morena se mueve un poco, se inclina y besa con dulzura los labios de su novia

Me encantan tus labios- dice la rubia

Los gleeks tomaron bien la noticia- dice Rachel- bueno, sin contar a Finn

Mejor ni hablemos de él- dice Quinn entre dientes

Te vi hablando con Ángela -dice Rachel en tono de pregunta y para cambiar de tema

Sí- dice Quinn- necesitaba hablar con ella, decirle que quiero que seamos amigas

Amor no tienes que contarme si no quieres- dice la morena y a Quinn le agrada saber que su morena confía en ella

Hermosa, yo quiero que lo sepas, no quiero secretos entre tu y yo- dice la rubia

Está bien, cuéntame- dice Rachel

En el poco tiempo que conozco a Ángela, ella se convirtió en alguien muy especial para mi y pesar de todo lo que pasó yo la considero una gran amiga- dice Quinn- hoy intenté acercarme y hablar con ella, me dijo que ya sabía que tu y yo estamos juntas

¿Cómo se enteró?- pregunta la morena

No lo sé, no me lo dijo; el caso es que la he sentido fría y cortante conmigo y la verdad me duele que las cosas sean así y que todo esto pasando por mi culpa- dice Quinn

Todas cometimos errores, y sí, quizá si hubiéramos dicho la verdad desde un principio las cosas serían diferentes- dice la morena

Yo sé que tienes razón pero fui YO la que la metió en todo esto y ahora es ella quien quiere mantener las distancias, no quiere ser un problema entre tú y yo mucho menos ahora que tiene novia- dice la rubia

¿Te dijo que Emily era su novia? – dice Rachel

No me dijo con quien estaba pero quien más podría ser- dice Quinn

Es normal que reaccione así; en nuestro último encuentro fui bastante dura y no me siento orgullosa de lo que hice, no era algo que tuviera que hablar con ella debí hablarlo contigo- dice la morena- Ángela esta prevenida con nosotras y tiene sus razones, hay que darle tiempo al tiempo, mi Amor

Tienes razón- Quinn mira fijamente a los ojos de Rachel por un momento y dice- soy tan afortunada por tenerte a mi lado, no sabes cuanto te amo

Y yo a ti, Amor - dice Rachel

* * *

><p>En la casa Emily<p>

¿Tus padres están en casa?- pregunta Ángela

No están de viaje por el fin de semana visitando a mi tía Cara, llegan el lunes- dice Emily

Ósea que tenemos la casa para nostras solas- dice Ángela con una sonrisa picara

sí, sólo para nosotras- responde Emily seductoramente

Ángela se acerca y la besa apasionadamente, las chicas sientan en el sofá lentamente sin dejar de besarse, Emily pone a latinas sobre sus piernas, sus manos masajean las caderas de la latina hasta llegar a sus muslos y acariciarla provocativamente mientras sus labios se divierten explorando su cuello

La latina se quita la blusa rápida y sensualmente y Emily acepta la invitación al rozar sus labios con el pecho de Ángela quien se movía cadenciosamente, Emily vuelve a los labios de la latina, la toma del cuello y profundiza el beso dejándose llevar por el placer de sentir a Ángela cada vez más conectada con ella

Emily recuesta a Ángela sobre el sofá y continúa besándola, las chicas se separan por un momento y la latina ayuda a su novia a quitarse la blusa, con la piernas entrelazas las chicas se mueven de forma rítmica para aumentar el placer

La pasión y la necesidad de sentirse las consumía hasta que Ángela empezó a darle tiernos y pequeños besos a Emily y las chicas tomaron las cosas con más calma

_Ángela es una persona muy importante para mi y no me gustaría que le hicieran daño- Emily recuerda lo que le dijo Quinn y una pregunta llega a su mente_

¿Tuviste algo con Quinn?- le pregunta Emily de la nada y Ángela se sorprende

* * *

><p><strong>¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews!<strong>

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, las alertas y los favoritos.**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Jostin217**


	31. Emmiel

Capitulo 31: Emmiel

_¿Tuviste algo con Quinn?- le pregunta Emily de la nada y Ángela se sorprende_

Las chicas se visten rápidamente mientras la latina tiene tiempo de pensar lo que va a decir

La latina respira profundamente y dice- Quinn es mi ex novia

Okay- dice Emily - en realidad no sé qué decirte

No hay nada que decir- dice Ángela- eso ya pasó

Quiero saber más- dice Emily- claro, si no te molesta hablar del tema conmigo

No me gusta hablar de eso pero eres mi novia y no quiero tener secretos contigo- dice la latina- si te digo esto es porque confío en ti

Tú sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo- dice la chica

Está bien- dice Ángela – Quinn y yo nos conocimos en la discoteca, coqueteamos un poco pero no pasó nada hasta que yo llegue al McKinley, empezamos a salir y las cosas se fueron dando, Quinn me pidió que fuera su novia y yo acepté

¿Por qué terminaron?- pregunta Emily

Porque Quinn estaba confundida, no estaba segura de lo que sentía por mí y aún estaba enamorada de Rachel- dice Ángela

¿Ósea que la relación de ellas viene de tiempo atrás?- dice Emily

Sí, no sé muy bien que pasó entre ellas, el caso es que terminaron después aparecí yo y todo se enredó- dice la latina quien respira profundamente antes de continuar- mi relación con Quinn no duró mucho, ella volvió con Rachel y todo parecía estar bien- Emily hace un gesto indicándole a la latina que continúe- Daniel ingresó al colegio y Quinn empezó a hacerme preguntas, yo creía que estaba celosa pero quite ese pensamiento de mi mente pensando que eran ideas mías y después pasó lo de la fiesta- latina pasa su mano por su cabello pues lo más difícil estaba por venir

¿Qué pasó Angie?- pregunta Emily con genuina curiosidad

Esa noche estaba muy borracha al igual que todos, al principio no estaba muy segura de lo que había pasado pero con el tiempo lo recordé todo- dice Ángela- tuve una conversación con Rachel donde pusimos las cartas sobre la mesa y yo decidí hacerme a un lado, estaba sufriendo demasiado… yo, yo no sé qué estaba pasando por mi mente, estaba confundida con un motón de emociones que no supe cómo manejar y después apareció Quinn y y y… y yo me acosté con ella y con Rachel

¿Qué?- pregunta Emily con sorpresa

Las cosas pasaron muy rápido, además amanecimos las tres juntas en la misma cama, ese fue uno de los momentos de los más incómodos de mi vida, aún así se supone que eso no iba a afectar la cosas y yo fui bastante clara al decir que no quería interponerme en su relación ni tener más problemas- dice la latina- pero eso fue sólo el comienzo de una nueva ola de confusiones, no sé muy bien que pasó entre ellas pero Quinn seguía muy pendiente de mi, en realidad no pasó nada hasta que me besó y yo me quebré, ya no pude más con la esa situación- dice Ángela con los ojos aguados- Quinn decidió alejarse de las dos pero desde hace un tiempo sé que regresaron

Angie- dice Emily antes de darle un fuerte abrazo- perdón, no te habría preguntado de saber que esto te afecta tanto

Me afectó- dice Ángela- no pienso pasarme la vida sufriendo por eso, peores golpes he recibido en la vida y me he levantado

Emily no pudo contenerse, no quería quedarse con la duda, así que hizo la pregunta- ¿Aún sientes algo por Quinn?

Me gustaría decirte que no pero ya no es como antes, sé que aún hay sentimientos que no he podido arrancar del todo pero estoy en el proceso; esta vez estoy más que decidida a darme una oportunidad contigo, cuando te dije que sí quería ser tu novia era porque así lo sentía porque te has ganado un espacio en mi corazón aunque en un principio lo negaba pero debes entender que tenía miedo a abrir mi corazón y salir lastimada, sé que no hay seguridad de nada pero contigo me quiero arriesgar- dice la latina

Emily se acerca a la latina y la besa lenta y tiernamente en los labios

Te quiero- murmura Emily contra los labios de Ángela

La latina aún no se siente preparada para decir esas palabras así que le responde con otro beso

Unos minutos después las chicas van hacia la habitación de Emily y duermen tranquilamente la una en los brazos de la otra

* * *

><p>El domingo en la mañana<p>

Buenos días, Hermosa- dice Quinn antes de darle unos cuantos besos en el cuello a su novia

Buenos días, Amor- dice Rachel

La morena voltea y abraza a la rubia

¿Cómo dormiste?- pregunta Quinn

Tú sabes que contigo a mi lado siempre duermo bien- dice Rachel

Estaba pensando que podríamos salir hoy, no sé a ver una película, dar un paseo, lo que tú quieras mi Amor- dice la rubia mientras acaricia el rostro de la morena

Lo que yo quiera- dice la morena con una sonrisa seductora- y si te digo que lo que quiero es estar contigo en esta cama todo el día

Sí- dice la rubia con una sonrisa- yo no tendría ninguna queja, es más me parece una idea genial

Quinn se inclina un poco y besa a su novia en los labios mientras sus manos empiezan a recorrer su cuerpo, deteniéndose en su trasero

Para, Amor- dice la morena- primero nos damos una ducha

Nooo- se queja la rubia quien se inclina de nuevo y le roba un beso

Las chicas se desprenden del beso y Rachel se levanta de la cama, la morena se quita su pijama con mucha sensualidad solamente para provocar a la rubia

Estas segura de que no quieres venir- dice la morena mirando a su novia quien contemplaba sus cuerpo desnudo

Tú sí que sabes cómo hacerme cambiar de parecer- dice Quinn

La rubia se levanta de la cama y Rachel la ayuda a quitarse la ropa, no sin uno que otro beso en el proceso

Ven, vamos- dice la morena, la rubia abraza a Rachel por la espalda y beso su cuello mientras sus cuerpos se mueven con complicidad

* * *

><p>El domingo en la noche<p>

¿Will que te parece si vamos al cine hoy?- dice Emma-sabes que me encantan las películas extranjeras y hay una película española que quiero ver y sólo esta hasta hoy en cartelera

Emma, estoy trabajando en algunas canciones para el glee club, además tengo que calificar algunos exámenes, lo mejor es que salgamos otro día- dice Will

Te dije que sólo esta hasta hoy- dice Emma- y quiero ver la película contigo

Emma, me estás diciendo esto a último minuto si me hubieras dicho antes quizá pudiera haber hecho algo, entiende que tengo mucho que hacer- dice Will sin siquiera mirar a Emma

Sabes que, no importa, voy yo sola- dice Emma- ya habrán otras oportunidades para salir juntos

Si, como digas- dice Will quien estaba súper concentrado en calificar los exámenes

Emma sale de casa sin decir una sola palabra más

* * *

><p>En el cine<p>

Después de dos horas Emma sale del cine y decide ir a casa aunque realidad no quiere discutir más con Will

Señorita Pillsbury- Emma que alguien la llama

Oh, hola Daniel- dice Emma

Hola – dice el chico con una sonrisa- veo que le gusta el cine extranjero

Es uno de mis hobbies favoritos- dice Emma con una sonrisa

¿Y el profesor Schuester?- pregunta Daniel con curiosidad

Se quedó en casa, tenía trabajo por hacer- dice Emma

¿Trajo auto?, si quiere la llevo- se ofrece el chico

En realidad quiero dar un paseo antes de regresar a casa pero gracias por el ofrecimiento- dice Emma

¿Le importa si la acompaño?- pregunta Daniel – ya es un poco tarde y no quiero que nada malo le pase

Gracias, Daniel eres muy caballeroso- dice Emma

Emma y Daniel estaban hablando sobre el glee club y las posibles canciones para las regionales cuando de pronto empezó a llover y Emma y Daniel se resguardan debajo de un árbol hasta que el chico ve un café bar cerca de donde están

Señorita Pillsbury, por favor no se moje- dice Daniel después de quitarse la chaqueta que llevaba puesta

No, no hay necesitad, te vas a mojar- dice Emma

No, importa- dice El chico mientras pone su chaqueta sobre los hombros de Emma

Espero que sea buena corredora- dice Daniel

¿Por qué?- pregunta Emma y antes de responder la pregunta, el chico toma su mano y los dos salen corriendo en dirección al café

Los dos entran al café y piden bebidas calientes

Emma observa al chico de arriba abajo mientras Daniel espera las bebidas

_Este chico me recuerda a alguien, no sé, es algo en sus facciones- piensa Emma, Daniel voltea y le entrega su bebida- esa camisa es muy pegada al cuerpo, debe ir mucho al gimnasio_

Estás empapado- dice Emma al salir de sus pensamientos- lo más posible es que te resfríes

No se preocupe por mí, yo soy inmune a todas las enfermedades- dice Daniel con una sonrisa y Emma sonríe ante la mala broma del chico

Tiene una sonrisa hermosa- dice Daniel mientras mira a Emma fijamente, la orientadora se sonroja ante el comentario del chico

Perdón, no quería incomodarla- dice Daniel ante la reacción de Emma - fue solo una apreciación

Los se miran por unos cuantos segundos sin decir nada, compartiendo un silencio cómodo

Tus ojos- dice Emma de la nada y el chico se sorprende – no te han dicho que te pareces a alguien

No- dice Daniel

Quizás son ideas mías- dice Emma

¿Qué tal le pareció la película?- pregunta Daniel para cambiar de tema pues afuera sigue lloviendo a cantaros y al parecer todavía van a pasar un rato juntos en el café- Almodóvar es uno de mis directores favoritos

El argumento de la película es muy bueno y es interesante como hace que las perspectivas de los personajes principales se mezclen creando la historia, al final no todo es como parece- dice Emma- eso lo que me encanta del cine extranjero, que no es tan predecible

Sí que le gusta el cine señorita Pillsbury- dice Daniel con una sonrisa

Por favor, fuera del colegio llámame Emma, se siente un poco raro cuando me llamas señorita Pillsbury- dice Emma

Lo siento, es la costumbre- dice Daniel

¿Tú estabas viendo la misma película?- pregunta Emma

Sí, bueno, volviéndola a ver, estuve aquí en la noche de estreno y pues hoy era la última noche que estaba en cartelera y no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad ya que no tenía nada más que hacer- dice Daniel

No creo que no tengas ninguna tarea en el colegio- dice Emma

Digamos que lo académico se me da muy bien, soy responsable y en realidad hacer mis deberes no me quita mucho tiempo- dice Daniel

Me das curiosidad, quisiera saber más de ti, no pareces el típico adolescente- dice Emma en su rol de orientadora

No lo soy- dice Daniel- eso tenlo por seguro

¿Por qué eres tan enigmático?- pregunta Emma con curiosidad- dices cosas pero no en realidad no dices nada

Eso me preocupa- dice Daniel

¿Qué te preocupa?- pregunta Emma confundida

Que me leas tan fácilmente- dice Daniel- no me gusta ser libro abierto para nadie

Lo dices como si fuera algo malo- dice Emma

¿No lo es?- dice Daniel

Tu pregunta se siente como un reto ¿lo es?- responde Emma con una pregunta

Daniel sonríe y dice- no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte

No estoy de acuerdo – dice Emma

Daniel pausa, mira hacia la ventana y dice- dejó de llover

Eso parece – dice Emma

¿La llevo a su casa señorita Pillsbury?- pregunta Daniel dándole a entender que no iban a hablar más del tema

Gracias, Daniel – dice Emma mientras se levanta de la silla

Los dos caminan hasta llegar al estacionamiento

¿Este es tu auto?- pregunta Emma

Sí, ¿no te gusta?- pregunta Daniel

No, no es eso, es que nunca había visto un Ferrari tan cerca- dice Emma

¿Sabes de marcas de autos?- pregunta el chico

En realidad no, pero quien no reconoce un Ferrari- dice Emma

Debe tener mucho dinero si tiene un auto como este- piensa Emma

Sigue por favor- dice Daniel después de abrir la puerta del copiloto

Emma se abrocha el cinturón de seguridad inmediatamente- espero que conduzcas bajo los límites de velocidad reglamentario

No te preocupes, te voy a llevar sana y salva a tu casa- dice el chico

Veinte minutos después Emma y Daniel llegan a la casa que comparten la orientadora y el señor Schue

Muchas gracias por traerme- dice Emma

Tranquila, no fue nada- dice el chico

Te devolvería tu chaqueta pero mejor te la devuelvo limpia, mañana en la mañana- dice Emma

En realidad no hay necesidad- dice Daniel

Si la hay- dice Emma- es mi muestra de agradecimiento y no pienso aceptar un no por respuesta

Está bien- dice Daniel con una sonrisa- no vemos mañana, _Emma_

No creas que no recuerdo que no te di la dirección de mi casa- dice Emma

Todos los chicos de New Directions sabemos donde vive el profesor Schue y como viven juntos, lo lógico fue traerla aquí- dice Daniel rápidamente

Adiós, Daniel- dice Emma quien no estaba muy convencida con el argumento pero decidió dejarlo pasar y entró a su casa

* * *

><p>¿Cómo te fue en el cine?- pregunta el señor Schue al escuchar que Emma entra a casa, Will esta entretenido en el computador<p>

Muy bien- dice Emma- la película estuvo genial, lástima que te la perdiste

La próxima vez, voy contigo, te lo prometo- dice Will sin prestarle mucha atención

Hubieras podido si hubieras hecho tu trabajo a tiempo- dice Emma

Emma- dice Will

Olvídalo, no quiero pelear- dice Emma más tranquila mientras iba hacia el cuarto de ropas

Si el profesor Schuester hubiera volteado se habría dado cuenta que Emma llevaba una chaqueta con la que no había salido de casa

* * *

><p>Lunes en la mañana<p>

Este fin de semana fue genial- dice la morena quien no hacia ni el mas mínimo esfuerzo por levantarse, mucho menos si tenía el cuerpo desnudo de su novia debajo del suyo

No quiero ir al colegio, sólo quiero quedarme aquí contigo- dice la rubia

Quinn se inclina un poco y besa a su novia

Mi Amor, no empieces- dice Rachel y la rubia continua besando su cuello- se nos va a hacer tarde

5 minutitos más- dice Quinn

No, mi Amor te conozco- dice la morena- si sigues así nunca vamos a salir de la cama

No es mala idea o si- dice Quinn

¡Quinn!- dice Rachel

Está bien, Hermosa como tu digas- dice la rubia quien se levanta de la cama antes de perder el impulso

Me voy a bañar Amor- dice Quinn

Okay, yo hago el desayuno y después subo a alistarme- dice la morena

Una hora después las chicas llegan al colegio juntas y los estudiantes del McKinley se sorprenden al verlas tomadas de las manos y con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros

Voy a hacer algo que he querido hacer desde siempre- dice Quinn

¿Qué Amor?- dice Rachel con genuina curiosidad cuando llegan al pasillo, sin importarle las miradas de sus compañeros

Esto- dice la rubia antes de besarla

Las chicas se desprenden del beso y Rachel le muestra una mega sonrisa a su novia hasta que son interrumpidas por alguien

¿Qué estás haciendo?- le pregunta Jacob a la morena

Eso no te importa pero te lo voy a decir, estaba besando a mi novia- dice Rachel y conociendo como conocía a Jacob el chisme estaría por toda la escuela antes de dar la vuelta por el pasillo

Eso es tan hot- dice Jacob y las chicas hacen cara de disgusto

Quítate- dice Quinn como en los viejos tiempos y el chico lo hace inmediatamente pues aún le teme a Quinn Fabray

La rubia toma la mano de su novia y la acompaña hasta su salón de clase

Nos vemos más tarde Amor- dice Rachel no sin antes darle un corto beso en los labios

Adiós Hermosa- dice Quinn

* * *

><p>Antes de reunirse con Will para almorzar Emma dio una vuelta por los pasillos de la colegio ya que esa era una de sus responsabilidades como encargada de la disciplina en esta semana<p>

Will y Emma estaban sentados en el comedor de los profesores

¿Qué les pasa a todos?- pregunta Emma al ver que los profesores no hacían más que cuchichear

No sabes- comenta Will- están comentando el nuevo rumor del colegio

¿Cuál rumor?- pregunta Emma

Que Quinn y Rachel están juntas- dice Will

Claro, las chicas están almorzando juntas en este instante, acabé de pasar por el restaurante estudiantil- dice Emma

No, juntas en el sentido de que son pareja, bueno novias como Brittany y Santana- dice Will

Oh- es lo único dice Emma

¿Es cierto?- pregunta la orientadora

No lo sé- dice Will- ¿Rachel no estaba con Finn?

Si, Will pero las cosas pueden cambiar- dice Emma- los integrantes de New Directions son claro ejemplo de ello

Nunca imagine que a Rachel o a Quinn le gustaran las mujeres- dice Will

Will nunca vamos a saber todo de las personas, la gente tiene secretos por alguna razón- dice Emma

Mejor hablamos de otra cosa- dice Will- ¿Qué te parece si salimos juntos después de trabajar?

En la noche porque soy la encargada de la disciplina y debo quedarme un poco más- dice Emma

Okay, entonces te espero en casa y hacemos algo- dice Will

* * *

><p>En el glee club<p>

Quinn y Rachel estaban sentadas juntas y tomadas de las manos a pesar de la mirada hostil de Finn quien no les dirigía la palabra y como los gleeks ya sabían de su relación no se asombraron por su comportamiento

Daniel es el último en llegar y para sorpresa de los demás Ángela sale corriendo a abrazarlo efusivamente pues no lo había visto en todo el día y sin querer se dan un pico, la latina y el chico ponen cara de confusión y se examinan con la mirada

Quinn voltea un poco para ver la reacción de Emily pero me a la chica concentrada con su celular en la mano y sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba

Eso fue raro- dice Daniel

Yo sólo quería felicitarte por tus cumpleaños- le dice Ángela al oído

No quiero que nadie se entere- dice el chico

¿Por qué?- pregunta Ángela- deberíamos celebrarlo

Ángela- dice Daniel

Está bien- dice la latina

Claro que si me vas a besar cada vez que cumplo años voy a hacerlo más seguido- dice Daniel con una sonrisa

No te he dicho que eres muy malo para hacer chistes- dice Ángela

No- dice el chico

Pues lo eres- dice la latina y los dos se ríen

* * *

><p>Suena el celular de Emily y la chica se apresura a ver el mensaje<p>

_Morenas, rubias y ahora una latina. Tu gusto es muy variado Em – A_

La chica traga saliva, mira a todas partes pero no ve a nadie sospechoso

_¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto justo ahora?- piensa Emily _

Emily- dice Ángela pero la chica no le presta atención

Em- intenta la latina de nuevo

Dime- dice Emily

¿Qué pasa? Estás tensa- pregunta Ángela- ¿es por el beso?

¿Cuál beso? ¿De qué me estás hablando?- pregunta Emily

El beso con Daniel, fue sin querer- dice Ángela y Emily la mira con confusión

Sabes que, olvídalo- dice la latina antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y justo en ese momento aparece el señor Schue

Hola chicos- dice el profesor

Hola señor Schue- responden los gleeks

El ejercicio de esta semana es cantar una canción que signifique o haya significado algo importante para ustedes, de esta forma vamos a explorar los sentimientos a través de la música, recuerden este ejercicio es individual, piensen en un momento en la canción que van escoger y yo voy a hablar con cada uno de ustedes para resolver dudas- dice Will

* * *

><p>¿Te llevo a casa mi Amor o regresas conmigo?- pregunta Quinn mientras besa el cuello de su novia<p>

Amor pasé todo el fin de semana contigo, ya es hora de que haga una aparición en casa- dice Rachel

¿No te voy a ver hasta mañana?- pregunta la rubia haciendo puchero

No me pongas esa cara- dice la morena antes de darle muchos besos cortos- sabes que eres irresistible para mi

Las chicas suben al auto de la rubia y unos minutos después llegan a la casa de los señores Berry

Parece que mis padres están en casa- dice la morena

Sí, eso parece- dice Quinn con una sonrisa al ver los padres de la morena las espiaban a través de la ventana- los saludas de mi parte

Las chicas se abrazan, rozan sus narices por un momento hasta que la rubia se inclina y besa a su novia tiernamente

Te amo- dice Quinn contra los labios de la morena

Y yo a ti mi Amor- dice Rachel

Nos vemos mañana- dice la rubia

Hasta mañana- dice la morena antes de inclinarse y besar de nuevo a su novia

La rubia se va con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pues su relación con Rachel esta mejor que nunca

* * *

><p>Emma estaba dando una última vuelta por las instalaciones del colegio antes de irse a casa cuando escuchó un sonido en el auditorio<p>

Había una pantalla y se podía ver claramente una película, alguien estaba viendo una película a una hora en que se supone que no deber haber nadie en el colegio.

Poco a poco la orientadora se acerca a la persona y en realidad no se sorprende mucho al ver que es Daniel

¿Daniel que haces aquí a esta hora?- pregunta Emma

El chico voltea mirarla y Emma puede ver como las lágrimas caen de sus ojos que ya están rojos de tanto llorar

Daniel- dice Emma intentando acercarse un poco más al chico

No, no quiero su lastima- dice Daniel alejándose un poco de emma

¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Emma preocupada

Esta es mi película favorita, es un video de mi infancia con todas las imágenes de mi madre y yo a través de los años- dice Daniel entre sollozos- cada año, en mis cumpleaños, veíamos este video juntos y yo me encargaba de agregarle nuestra memorias más importantes, era un ritual, era nuestro ritual

Emma lo deja continuar sin interrumpirlo pues el chico está abriendo sus sentimientos, en el video se veía a un niño muy feliz al lado de su madre en un día de piscina

Y, y y esta- dice Daniel con voz frágil- esta es la primera que ella…que ella no está conmigo, es la primera vez que no tenga nada que celebrar

Daniel mira a los ojos de Emma y esta no duda en limpiar sus lágrimas y darle un fuerte abrazo

No sé qué decirte- dice Emma con sinceridad y Daniel se aparta de ella

No hay nada que decir, no puedo hacer nada, ¡nada!- dice Daniel con enojo- ¿De qué me sirve tener tanto dinero si no puedo tener a la persona que más quiero conmigo? ¡No la puedo revivir!

Daniel, por favor tranquilízate- le pide Emma

El chico cae al piso y Emma observa su dolor, la orientadora se acerca al él y lo abraza de nuevo

Recuerda que no estás solo- le dice Emma- hay que darle el tiempo al tiempo para superar el duelo

Daniel no dice nada sólo le devuelve el abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello

* * *

><p>Emma llega a casa y encuentra a Will bastante molesto<p>

Mira la hora que es Emma- dice Will- yo sé que eres la encargada de la disciplina esta semana pero no pensé que te fueras a demorar tanto, si nos apresuramos no perdemos la reservación

Will ahora no- dice Emma quien estaba más que agotada especialmente por lo sucedido con Daniel

¿Pensé que querías salir?- pregunta Will confundido- en eso quedamos ¿no?

Will, Amor, estoy cansada mejor lo dejamos para mañana ¿Okay?- dice Emma muy calmada

¿Qué pasa Emma?- pregunta Will- tú no eres así, ¿es por lo de anoche?, ¿este es algún tipo de desquite?

¿De verdad crees que haría eso?- dice Emma- porque si eso es lo que piensas, en realidad no me conoces

Emma no dice nada más y deja a Will solo en la sala

* * *

><p><strong>¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews!<strong>

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, las alertas y los favoritos.**

**Lo sé, lo sé, me demoré pero aquí esta el capitulo ;)**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Jostin217**


	32. La Más Buscada

Capitulo 32: La Más Buscada

Tres días después

Al día siguiente Daniel llega al McKinley usando gafas de sol para esconder sus ojos hinchados, las clases comienzan en unos quince minutos así que tiene un poco de tiempo para hablar con Emma

Señorita Pillsbury- dice Daniel cuando toca la puerta de la oficina de Emma

Hola Daniel- dice Emma sorprendida de ver al chico quien se había desaparecido después de aquel día en el auditorio– estaba preocupada por ti, por un momento pensé que no volverías al colegio

Tenía algunas cosas que hacer fuera de Lima. En realidad, vine a disculparme por lo ocurrido hace unos días- dice Daniel- eso no debió pasar y lamento si la puse en una situación incomoda

Daniel yo soy la orientadora del colegio y soy quien te puede ayudar en ese tipo de situaciones- dice Emma- no huyas de mi

Yo no necesito ayuda- dice Daniel y Emma ve la expresión corporal del chico y todos los signos le indican que el chico subió sus defensas de nuevo

Daniel – dice Emma mientras se acerca a él

Le traje dos películas, se que le gusta el cine extranjero y espero que las disfrute- dice Daniel después de sacar las dos películas de su bolso, también para cambiar de tema y evitar que Emma se acerque más a él

Daniel, no tenías porque hacer eso- dice Emma sin dejar de acercarse al chico

Quería hacerlo, es sólo un detalle, aquel día yo está pasando por un momento difícil y usted estuvo conmigo - dice Daniel evitando mirar directamente a Emma y cambia el tema- eh, ya van a comenzar las clases y ya me voy

El chico se apresura a salir de la oficina pero se detiene cuando escucha la voz de la orientadora

¿Daniel al terminar las clases puedes venir a hablar conmigo?-dice Emma

No creo que pueda, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, muchos trabajos- dice Daniel quien inventa excusas para evitar encontrase con Emma de nuevo

Te lo digo como la orientadora del colegio- dice Emma- además lo académico se te da bastante bien o al menos eso dijiste el otro día, va a ser sólo un momento, sé que debes ir a clases ahora y no quiero distraerte más de lo necesario

Está bien- dice Daniel al encontrarse sin salida

Estoy muy preocupada por ti y lo hago por tu bienestar- dice Emma un poco más cerca del chico

_¡Dios, sólo mírala a los ojos!- piensa Daniel quien se ruboriza un poco, algo que no le sucedía desde hace mucho_

Daniel posa su mirada en los labios de Emma y sacude su cabeza para liberarse de sus pensamientos

Emma se da cuenta que han estado mirando más de lo necesario y el silencio es el único sonido en su oficina

Nos vemos…más tarde- dice Emma

S…Sí, hasta luego- dice Daniel

* * *

><p>En la hora del almuerzo<p>

¿Qué te pasó?- pregunta Ángela

Nada- dice Daniel

¿Entonces porque andas con lentes de sol?- pregunta la latina

No es nada Ángela, ya déjalo- dice Daniel

La latina se acerca a él y le quita los lentes- estuviste llorando

Ángela – dice Daniel

¿Por qué?- pregunta la latina

Me afectó que mi madre no estuviera en mi cumpleaños- dice el chico- así que fui a visitarla, a visitar su tumba quiero decir, era lo menos que podía hacer

Daniel h… -intenta decir la latina

No digas nada, no quiero hablar del tema- le pide Daniel

Dame un abrazo- dice Ángela

Los chicos dejan de discutir y se abrazan recordando que ante todo siempre van a estar el uno para el otro en los momentos difíciles

Mejor cuéntame cómo van las cosas con Emily- dice Daniel para cambiar de tema

Estamos bien- dice la latina- fui sincera con ella y superamos esa etapa

Si ves como van cambiando las cosas- pregunta el chico- y para bien

Sí, estoy bien, estoy contenta y ya hace un tiempo que no me sentía así- dice la latina con una pequeña sonrisa

Me alegra- dice Daniel sin ánimo

Se te nota- dice la latina con sarcasmo

Ángela, no es que no esté feliz por ti, tengo la cabeza revuelta, hay muchas cosas por mi mente- dice Daniel

¿Qué pasa Daniel?- Pregunta Ángela

No te preocupes, ya veré como resuelvo mis problemas- dice el chico

¿Estás seguro?- dice la latina

Sí, tranquila- dice Daniel y Ángela no está muy convencida pero dejar pasar el tema por ahora, es obvio que Daniel no quiere que le pregunte más

No es nada grave- agrega el chico

Si tú lo dices- dice Ángela

* * *

><p>En la sala de profesores<p>

Hola Beiste- dice Emma antes de sentarse con la entrenadora

Hola Emma ¿Cómo estás?- dice Beiste

Bien- dice Emma no muy convencida

¿Estás segura?- Pregunta la entrenadora

Es algo de trabajo y no puedo dejar de pensar eso- dice Emma mientras recuerda sus encuentros con Daniel

¿Es serio?- pregunta Beiste mientas se come un gran emparedado

Emma se siente tentada a hablar de Daniel con la entrenadora quien es una de sus mejores amigas pero lo piensa mejor y decide manejar las cosas por su cuenta

No, tu sabes como soy, sólo estoy un poco abrumada, eso es todo- dice Emma

Si necesitas algo, cuenta conmigo- dice Beiste

gracias, Beiste- dice Emma con una pequeña sonrisa

* * *

><p>En el break antes de la última clase<p>

Emily tenía su teléfono en la mano pero no quería encenderlo para ver los mensajes de A, los cuales se habían incrementado desde la última sesión de New Directions

Hola- dice Ángela al encontrarse con su novia- no te había visto en todo el día

Aquí estoy- dice Emily – siento no haber estado contigo, es solo que estaba ensayando para el glee club

Estás muy juiciosa- dice Ángela- me muero por saber que canción ensayaste

Ya te darás cuenta en el glee club, Angie- dice Emily

La chica se detiene y mira a la latina de arriba a abajo- estás muy linda- dice Emily con voz ronca

¿Te parece?, me puse linda para mi novia pero ella no estaba por ninguna parte así que perdimos mucho tiempo, el cual podríamos haber pasado besándonos

Tienes razón, sabes que, deberíamos recuperar el tiempo perdido- dice Emily con una sonrisa picara

¿Qué estás pensando?- pregunta la latina

Emily toma la mano de latina y se esconden en el armario del conserje

Emily besa a la latina apasionadamente hasta que necesitan aire

Me encantan tus ideas- dice Ángela antes de continuar besándola

Las manos de Emily acarician los senos de Ángela por debajo de la blusa mientras se besan

Vamos a llegar tarde a glee- dice Ángela

Entonces aprovechemos el tiempo- dice Emily para después continuar besándola

Uhmmm- gime la latina

Emily se entretiene besando el cuello de su novia mientras sus manos se encargan de abrir los botones de la blusa

No tenemos tiempo- dice Ángela al darse cuentas de las acciones de Emily

Emily se muerde el labio inferior seductoramente y mira a los ojos oscuros de la latina

Me encantas- dice Ángela- pero mejor continuamos esto después

Okay- dice Emily

¿Te quedas a dormir esta noche en mi casa?- pregunta la latina con una sonrisa seductora

Por supuesto- dice Emily y las chicas se besan nuevamente antes de salir del armario del conserje

* * *

><p>Ya la viste- pregunta la rubia<p>

Tú crees que si la hubiera visto estaría aquí contigo- dice la más baja

Chicas, cálmense, los mejor es que nos dividamos y la busquemos- dice la más alta

No creo que ese plan funcione, ¿ya viste este colegio? es inmenso- dice la rubia

Si tan sólo encendiera su teléfono- dice la más baja

No perdemos nada con intentarlo- le dice la más alta a la rubia

Está bien- dice la rubia

Tú tomas la zona A, tú la zona B y yo la zona C- dice la más alta cuando saca los planos del McKinley High

¿Trajiste un mapa del colegio?- pregunta la más baja con desconcierto

Es un plano, además hay que estar prepara para todo- dice la más alta- y no perdemos nada preguntando

Estás muy mal- dice la rubia por fuerza de la costumbre

* * *

><p>Hola- dice la más baja cuando se acerca a un par de animadoras o al menos eso parecía por el atuendo que vestían<p>

Hola- dice Brittany con una gran sonrisa

Tú no eres de aquí- dice Santana- ¿Quién eres?- Pregunta Santana

Perdón, olvide presentarme- yo soy Aria Montgomery

Hola Aria, eres pequeñita, así como Rachel- dice Brittany con entusiasmo antes de darle un abrazo de oso

Hey, hey aléjate de mi chica- dice Santana al ver que Brittany abrazaba a una completa desconocida- ¿Qué quieres?

_¿Qué? Yo no hice nada, que chica tan ruda- piensa Aria _

Estoy buscando a alguien, no sé si la conozcan, Emily Fields- dice Aria y esto llama la atención de la latina

S...-dice Brittany pero la Santana la corta

Hay muchas Emilis en este colegio- dice la latina

Es alta de pelo largo, muy linda- dice Aria

¿Para qué quieres encontrarla?- dice Santana

Somos amigas y necesito hablar con ella- dice Aria

Pues si fueran tan amigas como dices, tendrías su teléfono- dice la latina

No responde y no sé donde está- se defiende Aria

No es mi problema- dice Santana- vamos Britt

Santana se aleja de Aria y Brittany hace el amago de irse pero antes la rubia se acerca disimuladamente a Aria y le susurra- la encuentras en el glee club

Las animadoras se alejan y Aria se queda en el pasillo y les envía un mensaje a sus amigas con el lugar de encuentro

* * *

><p>Hola que pena molestarlas- dice la rubia<p>

Hola - responden las chicas con extrañeza pues nunca habían visto a esta chica

¿Perdón te conocemos?- pregunta Quinn

No, mi nombre Hannah Marin- dice la rubia- en realidad no estudio aquí pero estoy buscando a alguien

Hola nosotras somos Quinn y Rachel- dice la morena

Oigan, me preguntaba si ustedes conocen a Emily Fields- dice Hannah- la estoy buscando

¿Para qué la buscas? – se apresura a preguntar Quinn con desconfianza

_¿Será una ex novia de Emily?- piensa Quinn _

Quiero darle una sorpresa- dice Hannah- hace un tiempo que no nos vemos

No te preocupes la encuentras en el glee club, deberías venir no creo que el profesor Schue se moleste- dice Rachel y se demora unos cuantos minutos dándole las indicaciones ara llegar al salón de coro

Gracias- dice Hannah antes de irse y justo cuando recibe un mensaje de Aria

¿Por qué le dijiste todo eso?- le pregunta Quinn a Rachel

La chica quería saber de Emily y que mejor forma de encontrarla que en el glee club- dice la morena

Entiendo, pero tú no sabes que es lo que esa chica quiere con Emily, no estoy segura de que darle toda esa información fuera la mejor decisión, Amor- dice la rubia

No creo que sea nada malo- dice Rachel- además, no sé, me dio confianza

Eres increíble- dice Quinn- no debes confiar tan fácilmente en desconocidos

Amor, no pasó nada, seguro Emily se pondrá muy contenta al verla- dice Rachel

Mejor no discutamos más y dame un beso- dice Quinn

Soy muy buena en eso- dice Rachel

De eso no tengo dudas- dice Quinn antes de inclinarse y besar los labios de su novia

* * *

><p>La más alta iba por los pasillos de McKinley ante las miradas curiosas del alumnado y buscando a Emily por todos lados<p>

Hot- dice Puck al verla

No te he visto por aquí porque si así fuera lo recordaría- dice Puck mientras la mira de arriba abajo

_¿Es en serio?, ¿esa es tu mejor línea?- piensa Spencer_

Soy Noah pero todos me llaman Puck- dice el chico

Hola Noah, yo soy Spencer- dice la chica- oye, ¿de casualidad conoces a Emily Fields?

Ella también es linda- dice Puck con una sonrisa un tanto pervertida

¿La conoces, si o no?- pregunta con algo de rudeza

Así me gustan con carácter- dice Puck y Spencer rueda los ojos- estamos en el glee club

¿En glee club?- dice Spencer con sorpresa

Si, deberías venir ya va a comenzar- dice Puck- si quieres te llevo

¿Dónde es?- pregunta Spencer pues no conoce al chico y no piensa ir a ningún lado con él, Puck le da unas breves indicaciones y se va no sin antes darle su teléfono

Llámame- dice Puck

* * *

><p>Buenos sabemos que Emily esta en el glee club – dice Spencer<p>

Así como va, no va a ser muy popular- dice Hannah y las chicas la miran rápidamente

Ese no es el punto Hannah- dice Aria- al menos la encontramos

Supongo que iremos al salón de coro- dice Spencer

Sí, debemos apresurarnos porque ya vamos tarde, espero que nos dejen entrar- dice Aria- ni siquiera somos estudiantes ¿Qué vamos a decir?

La verdad que vinimos a ver a Emily- dice Hannah- así no podrán ningún problema

Ok, vamos- dice Spencer

Minutos después

Aria, Hannah y Spencer están cerca del salón de coro cuando escuchan a dos personas riéndose y grande es su sorpresa al ver que una de ellas era Emily

Emily y Ángela venían tomadas de las manos, riéndose de sus travesuras en el armario del conserje

Este es el momento- dice Spencer pero la mano de Aria la detiene

Espera un momento- dice Aria

¿Qué?- dice Hannah y la rubia y Spencer se voltean para ver a Aria fijamente- este es el momento, Emily no ha entrado al club ese, esta es nuestra mejor oportunidad

Miren su comportamiento con la chica, yo creo que lo mejor es no interrumpir, no por ahora- dice Aria al ver que Emily tenía a Ángela atrapada entre ella y una pared

Wow- dice Spencer

Emily- dice Hannah

Se los dije- Aria

Emily se acerca a la latina y le da un gran beso que de inocente tenía más bien poco

Me encantan tus labios y no sé cómo parar de besarlos- Emily- no sabes cómo quiero que llegue esta noche

No pares entonces- dice Ángela

Las chicas se miran a los ojos, Emily acaricia el rostro de la latina y se inclina un poco para besarla de nuevo

5 minutos después

Debemos entrar- dice Ángela con la respiración agitada

Ok- dice Emily con una sonrisa y le roba un corto beso antes de entrar al salón de coro

Al parecer a Emily le va muy bien aquí- dice Spencer

Sí, más que bien diría yo- dice Hannah

¿Esperamos a que salga o entramos? -Pregunta Aria

La verdad es que tengo algo de curiosidad, quiero saber qué es lo hacen en ese club- admite Hannah

¿Y tú qué opinas?- le pregunta Spencer a Aria

Sería interesante, ¿Emily en un glee club?, piénsalo Spencer, eso quizá nos de pistas, no sabemos si A también la esta hostigando y quizá tenga a algún informante aquí- dice Aria

Sólo admitan que quieren chismosear- dice Spencer

Lo dices como si no tuvieras curiosidad- dice Hannah

Aquí la gente es bastante particular- dice Aria al recodar su encuentro con las animadoras

Bueno, no vamos a discutir por eso. Está bien- dice- Spencer pero apenas termine, hablamos con ella

* * *

><p>Ángela y Emily intentan entrar disimuladamente pero todas las miradas de los gleeks se dirigen a ellas<p>

Hola, Señoritas- dice el profesor Schue que está un poco molesto pues casi todos los gleeks habían llegado tarde a la sesión de hoy- veo que se decidieron a congraciarnos con su presencia

Lo sentimos señor Schue- dice Ángela

Que no vuelva a pasar- dice el profesor- ya comenzamos con las presentaciones, así que porque no una de ustedes- las señala- continúa con ejercicio de esta semana y así cerramos la sesión de hoy

Sí, claro señor Schue, no hay problema- dice Emily quien se levanta de la silla y pasa al frente

After all that you put me through,- Shhh, Emily está cantando- dice Spencer justo cuando iban a entrar al salón de coro  
>You think I'd despise you,<br>But in the end I wanna thank you,  
>'Cause you've made me that much stronger<p>

Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true  
>Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up<br>'Cause I've had enough  
>You were there by my side, always down for the ride<br>But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame

After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you  
>But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong<br>'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know  
>Just how capable I am to pull through<br>So I wanna say thank you  
>'Cause it<p>

_[Coro]_  
>Makes me that much stronger- Emily canta con emoción y se apropia de la canción sorprendiendo a sus amigas con su talento<br>Makes me work a little bit harder  
>It makes me that much wiser<br>So thanks for making me a fighter  
>Made me learn a little bit faster<br>Made my skin a little bit thicker  
>Makes me that much smarter<br>So thanks for making me a fighter

Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing- Es obvio que Emily ensayó duro porque el sonido de su voz es excelente  
>Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game<br>I heard you're going round playing the victim now  
>But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame<br>'Cause you dug your own grave  
>After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me<br>But that won't work anymore, no more,  
>It's over<br>'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
>I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down<br>So I wanna say thank you  
>'Cause it<p>

_[Coro]_

How could this man I thought I knew  
>Turn out to be unjust so cruel<br>Could only see the good in you  
>Pretend not to see the truth<br>You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
>Through living in denial<br>But in the end you'll see  
>YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME- canta Emily con emoción<p>

I am a fighter and I  
>I ain't gonna stop<br>There is no turning back  
>I've had enough<p>

_[Coro]_

You thought I would forget  
>But I remembered<br>'Cause I remembered  
>I remembered<br>You thought I would forget  
>I remembered<br>'Cause I remembered  
>I remembered<p>

_[Coro]_

Los gleeks la aplauden pues habían visto una faceta de ella que ni siquiera Emily conocía

Eso estuvo excelente- le dice Ángela- estoy muy orgullosa de ti

Muy bien, Emily, escogiste una muy buena canción y tu voz ha tenido un gran progreso- dice el profesor

Chicos, eso fue todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana- dice Will quien sale rápidamente del salón, sus estudiantes iban a salir cuando de pronto llegan tres chicas y ninguno se mueve de sus puestos pues quieren saber a qué vienen las chicas

Mira a la chica que es bajita como Rachel, regresó y trajo amigas- le dice Brittany a Santana

¿Quién sabe que querrán?- dice la latina

¿Oye, esa no es la chica con la que hablamos hace un rato?- pregunta Quinn mirando a Hannah

Sí, dice Rachel al parecer saber seguir las indicaciones- dice Rachel

Triple hot- dice Puck mirándolas de arriba a abajo

No sabíamos que cantaras tan bien Emily- dice Hannah con Spencer y Aria a su lado mientras entran al salón de coro

Emily voltea inmediatamente pues no esperaba escuchar la voz de Hannah

¿Hannah?, ¿Spencer?, ¿Aria? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunta Emily

_¿Qué hacen las amigas de Emily aquí?- piensa Ángela _

Se nota que te da gusto vernos- dice Hannah con sarcasmo

¡Hannah!- la regaña Aria

Tenemos que hablar- dice Spencer y los demás miran la escena sin entender absolutamente nada

* * *

><p>Daniel decidió no entrar al glee club, prefirió ir a hablar con Emma y terminar con cualquier lazo que se estuviera formando entre ellos<p>

_¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso?- se pregunta el chico_

Hola Emma, digo señorita Pillsbury- dice Daniel

No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, Daniel- dice Emma- puedes llamarme Emma, si es más cómodo para ti

Okay, Emma- dice Daniel

¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó el otro día?- pregunta Emma

No, en realidad no- dice Daniel con seriedad

Estuve leyendo la sinopsis de la películas que me trajiste y esta es genial, ¿ya te la viste?- pregunta Emma

Sí, es muy buena- dice Daniel

¿Quieres verla conmigo en el auditorio?- pregunta Emma

Sí, claro- dice Daniel con vacilación

No te preocupes, si tienes que hacer otras cosas, te entiendo, no tienes porque venir conmigo- dice Emma

Daniel analiza un poco la situación y dice- no es mala idea, de todas formas nadie me espera en casa- dice el chico

Daniel- dice Emma con cariño

Tranquila, sé que tengo algunos problemas y así mismo sé que los debo superar sólo- dice el chico

No tienes porque pasar por eso sólo si no quieres- dice Emma- yo puedo ayudarte

¿Por qué no mejor vemos la película?- dice Daniel con una pequeña sonrisa y Emma se siente frustrada pues al parecer nunca puede ganar con este chico

La película _Jeux D'enfants, una historia de amistad y las locuras que puedes llegar a hacer por amor, _acaba y Emma mira a Daniel

Hay muchas cosas que la gente es capaz de hacer por amor- dice Emma- no sé si yo podría hacer lo mismo

A mi parece aun más difícil dejarlo ir- dice Daniel y los dos cruzan miradas y los ojos de Daniel miran de nuevo hacia los labios de Emma

_No, no lo hagas –piensa Daniel pero su cuerpo ya había decidido por él_

El chico se inclina un poco y le da un corto beso en los labios, se atreve y la besa con más profundidad introduciendo su lengua para saborear los labios de Emma y grande es su sorpresa cuando Emma le corresponde

* * *

><p><strong>Canción:<strong>

**Fighter- Christina Aguilera- (youtube/watch?v=PstrAfoMKlc)**

**¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews!**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, las alertas y los favoritos.**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Jostin217**


	33. Sólo Por Un Beso

Capitulo 33: Sólo Por Un Beso…

_El chico se inclina un poco y le da un corto beso en los labios, se atreve y la besa con más profundidad introduciendo su lengua para saborear los labios de Emma y grande es su sorpresa cuando Emma le corresponde_

El beso comienza tierna y lentamente y poco a poco se vuelve más apasionado, Emma y Daniel se separan cuando les falta el aire y el chico vuelve en sí

Esto no debió pasar- dice Daniel más para sí mismo

Daniel- dice Emma aún sorprendida por lo sucedido

Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón- dice Daniel antes de recoger sus cosas y salir rápidamente del auditorio

Emma se queda perpleja pues nunca había actuado por impulso mucho menos con un estudiante

* * *

><p>Tenemos que hablar- dice Spencer<p>

Está bien, sólo denme un momento- dice Emily

No podre ir a tu casa- le dice Emily a Ángela

Me lo suponía- dice la latina

Hola, yo soy Ángela - dice Ángela con una sonrisa mientras se acerca a las chicas

Mi novia- agrega Emily y de fondo se escuchaban las reacciones de los gleeks

Hola Ángela – dicen las chicas

Supongo que quieren hablar con Emily así que es mejor que lo hagan en otra parte- dice la latina pues se percata de que la atención está puesta en ellas

Tienes, razón- dice Emily

Fue un placer conocerte- dice Aria

Lamento que no podamos conversar más pero la situación apremia- dice Spencer

No se preocupen- dice Ángela

Yo te llamo- le dice Emily y se va con sus amigas

¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunta Emily una vez llegan a su casa

Estamos recibiendo más y más amenazas de A, te necesitamos si queremos acabar con esto de una vez por todas- dice Aria

¿Has recibido mensajes?- pregunta Spencer

Sí- dice Emily

Vuelve a Rosewood con nosotras, no creo que haya problema, te puedes quedar en mi casa por lo que resta del año- ofrece Hannah

No- dice Emily- no me voy a ir, aquí está mi familia, voy a disfrutar todo el tiempo que me queda con ellos antes de ir a la universidad

Tenemos pistas, yo creo que podemos acabar con A de una vez por todas- dice Spencer

No, voy a vivir mi vida con miedo y no pienso irme de aquí- dice Emily

¿Es por esa chica? ¿No?- pregunta Hannah un poco enojada

No metas a Ángela en esto- dice Emily- ya había tomado esta decisión desde que me mude

¡Abandonas a tus mejores amigas por una chica cualquiera!- dice Hannah

A Ángela la respetas Hannah, yo la amo- dice Emily y se da cuenta de que es la primera vez que admite sus sentimientos en voz alta

Espero que no te arrepientas de la decisión que estás tomando- dice Hannah antes de dar media vuelta e irse

Lo siento- dice Aria

Piénsalo- dice Spencer

No hay nada que pensar- dice Emily

* * *

><p>En la noche<p>

_Hola, Angie- dice Emily cuando su novia contesta el teléfono_

_Hola, Em ¿cómo te fue con tus amigas?- pregunta la latina_

_Bien, aunque sólo estuvieron un rato, vinieron a saludarme- dice Emily_

_Ah, sí porque parecía que ellas tenían que hablar contigo urgentemente- dice Ángela- la verdad pensé que había pasado algo grave_

_No es nada, a veces le ponen demasiado drama a las cosas- dice Emily con una pequeña sonrisa y contagia a Ángela_

_Entonces, ¿nuestro plan de esta noche lo aplazamos para mañana?- pregunta la latina_

_Nada me gusta más que pasar tiempo contigo- dice Emily_

_Te quiero- dice Ángela_

_Y yo a ti- dice Emily con una gran sonrisa_

* * *

><p>En casa de Daniel<p>

El chico estaba en su gimnasio personal, el cual tenía muy bien organizado en una de las habitaciones de su casa, siempre que tenía que pensar acerca de algo utilizaba el ejercicio para relajarse y así poder alejarse un poco de sus problemas pero en el caso de Emma nada parecía sacarla de su cabeza

¿Qué me pasa?- dice Daniel

No puedo sentir esto, no por ella- dice el chico mientras golpea el saco de boxeo

Fui un idiota, no debí besarla, arghh- dice Daniel con frustración

_Pero ella también me besó- piensa el chico- ¿Qué significa?_

No Daniel, no más- se reclama a sí mismo

Lo mejor será evitarla, no hablar con ella, así todo queda como un asunto aislado

Sin más el chico se va a la ducha, se cambia y se recuesta en su cama para esperar el comienzo de un nuevo día

* * *

><p>En casa del profesor Schuester<p>

Emma compartía la cama con Will y no hacía más que dar vueltas en ella pues no podía dormir a causa de lo ocurrido esa tarde con Daniel y para colmo de males había decidido no decirle nada a su novio, ella sabía que eso no estaba bien pero sus instintos le decían que era mejor guardarse las cosas para sí misma

Emma recuerda el rostro de Daniel acercándose al de ella para después besarse con fervor. El recuerdo se vuelve abrumador y Emma no pudo soportarlo más así que salió de la cama hacia la cocina para beber un poco de agua y tranquilizarse un poco

La orientadora rozó sus labios con su dedo índice y por un momento recordó la sensación de tener los labios de Daniel sobre los suyos

_¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ese beso?- piensa antes de tomar su vaso de agua- sólo debo aclarar lo que pasó y las cosas van a seguir como nada, eso es, esa es la solución_

Buu- escucha Emma y vaso que tenía en sus manos casi se cae por el susto que le dio

¡Will no hagas, eso!- dice Emma

El profesor sonríe y dice- No te quise asustar pero no pude evitarlo

¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?- pregunta Will

Sólo tenía sed eso es todo- dice Emma

Mejor nos vamos a dormir- dice el profesor- mañana será un largo día

Muy largo- piensa Emma antes de seguir los pasos de Will

* * *

><p>En mansión Fabray<p>

Quinn y Rachel estaban durmiendo juntas, la morena se despertó y pudo hacer más que admirar el rostro de su novia quien dormía plácidamente a su lado. Rachel levanto sus manos y con la yema de sus dedos acaricio el rostro de Quinn, se acercó un poco más a ella y la beso en el cuello

Rach- dice la rubia aún dormida y la morena sonríe pues hasta en sueños Quinn piensa en ella. Rachel le da un tierno beso en los labios a su novia y la rubia despierta al sentir los labios de su morena

Hermosa- murmura Quinn contra los labios de Rachel antes de volver a conectarlos con los suyos en un beso profundo

La morena se ubica encima de Quinn, con sus muslos a cada lado de la rubia. Rachel se distancia un poco y se quita la pijama dejando su pecho al descubierto y la rubia no lo duda dos veces, masajea los senos de sus novia con sus manos y su boca

Quinnnn- gime Rachel y sus dedos se mezclan con la cabellera dorada de la rubia quien continúa con lo que está haciendo pues al parecer su novia lo disfruta bastante

Rachel reclama los labios de Quinn y nuevamente las chicas se besan en la boca

Tienes mucha ropa- dice la morena quien se quita lo poco que lleva puesto y ayuda a Quinn hasta que las dos quedan completamente desnudas

Quinn se mueve y queda encima de Rachel, las chicas entrelazan sus dedos y la rubia la ubica arriba de la cabeza de Rachel mientras se ubica entre las piernas de su novia

Te amo- murmura Quinn contra los labios de Rachel

Y yo a ti, mi Amor- dice la morena

La rubia empieza moverse con ritmo y Rachel responde al movimiento

Umm- gime Quinn

Más rápido Amor- dice la morena

Así Amor- dice Rachel cuando encuentran el ritmo perfecto, la morena pone una de sus piernas en la parte baja de la espalda de Quinn para que la rubia tenga un mejor acceso

Rach- gime Quinn mientras besa el cuello de la morena

Rachel se siente cerca del clímax así que toma a su novia por el cuello y la besa con todo el amor y la pasión que puede

Quinnnn- gime la morena

Rach- dice Quinn y la morena sabe que su novia está cerca

Te amo – dice Rachel con dulzura antes de besar sensualmente el lóbulo de la oreja de Quinn y esto hace el truco

La rubia descansa un poco sobre el cuerpo de su novia mientras continúan besándose, unos pocos minutos después Rachel retoma su posición sobre el cuerpo de Quinn

Este fin de semana te quiero sólo para mí- dice Quinn- así que no hagas planes, Okay

Mi amor no sé si sea prudente, recuerda que el fin de semana que pasó estuve contigo y no quiero que mis padres se molesten porque no paso tiempo con ellos- dice Rachel- ya sabes como son

No se van a molestar, ellos pueden disfrutar de su tiempo a solas tanto como tú y yo- dice la rubia antes de darle un beso en el cuello a Rachel

Quinn- dice Rachel- Amooor

Dime qué debo hacer para convencerte- dice la rubia mientras acaricia sensualmente el cuerpo de su novia a punta de besos

Sólo sigue haciendo lo estás haciendo, Amor- dice Rachel y Quinn sonríe, al parecer las chicas dormirían poco esa noche pero las dos estaban seguras de que valía la pena

* * *

><p>El viernes<p>

El día había transcurrido normalmente, Emma no se había encontrado con Daniel ni por equivocación pero esto cambiaría a la hora del glee club

Hola chicos, de ahora en adelante Emma va a trabajar con nosotros- dice el profesor Schue mientras Emma y Daniel cruzan miradas aunque el chico la esquiva rápidamente

¿Quiénes aún no han hecho la actividad de la semana?- pregunta Will y algunos de los gleeks, alzan la mano

La sesión transcurre rápidamente y Daniel es el primero en salir del salón para no tener que hablar con Emma

Emma quería llamarlo pero se dio cuenta que ese no era el mejor escenario

Te quedas conmigo ¿no?- le pregunta Quinn a Rachel

Sí, mi Amor pero debemos pasar por mi casa para recoger algunas cosas- dice Rachel

Okay, Hermosa, te espero en el estacionamiento- dice Quinn al ver que Kurt quería hablar con Rachel- adiós Kurt

Adiós Quinn- dice el chico

La morena observa a su novia salir con Brittany y Santana y no puede evitar que una sonrisa se forme en su rostro

¿Cómo estamos en el paraíso?- pregunta Kurt y esto llama la atención de Rachel

Se me nota mucho la felicidad- dice la morena con una gran sonrisa

Como diría Brittany eres todo un arcoíris- dice el chico

Quinn y yo estamos muy bien y no sabes lo feliz que estoy de haberme dado una nueva oportunidad con ella- dice Rachel- estos últimos días han sido los mejores

Me alegra saber que todo está superado- dice el chico

¿Cómo van las cosas con Finn?- pregunta la morena

Pues no ha hablado de ninguna de las dos- dice Kurt- al parecer está más tranquilo, yo creo que con el tiempo se le pasa

Pero no hablemos de él y mejor no te entretengo más, Quinn debe estar esperando por ti, espero que pases un gran fin de semana- dice el chico

Créeme, así será- dice la morena en tono sugerente

¿Qué estás planeando Rachel Berry?- pregunta Kurt con curiosidad

Después te cuento- dice morena antes de salir del salón de coro

* * *

><p>El sábado<p>

Quinn y Rachel pasaron el día juntas entre caricias y besos, contentas de disfrutar la compañía de la otra, la rubia ya estaba en su pijama y Rachel se estaba cambiando y conociendo como conocía a su novia se iba a demorar un poco en el baño así que Quinn aprovechó para sacar sus lentes y re-leer las últimas páginas del libro que venía leyendo desde hace una semana

Mi amor- dice Rachel cuando vuelve a la habitación

Si- dice Quinn sin despegar su mirada del libro pues estaba en una parte interesante

Quinn quiero que me digas ¿cómo me queda esto?- dice la morena

La rubia levanta la mirada y ve a su novia quitándose la bata de baño y para quedar usando un ligero negro de encaje, Quinn se queda con la boca abierta y se olvida completamente del libro para seguir con la mirada los movimientos de la morena que camina hasta llegar a ella

Wow- dice Quinn al mirar a su novia de arriba abajo

¿Te gusta?- pregunta Rachel inocentemente pero la sonrisa picara que tiene la delata

Me encanta- dice la rubia- te ves muy sensual

Pensé que querías seguir leyendo- dice Rachel

Leer qué cosa- dice Quinn pues en ese momento no había nadie más importante que Rachel para ella

Rachel se sienta sobre las piernas de Quinn y le quita los lentes, la rubia besa su cuello con sutileza hasta llegar a sus labios, unos minutos después la rubia queda completamente desnuda debajo de la morena justo como Rachel lo había planeado

Quinn está muy concentrada en besar los labios de su novia y es demasiado tarde cuando se da cuenta que la morena la esposó a la cama

Amor ¿Qué haces?- dice Quinn al ver que Rachel mete la llave en su sostén

Nada- dice Rachel

Mi Amor- dice la rubia completamente excitada

Tú sólo relájate y disfruta- dice Rachel

La morena se entretiene besando los senos de la rubia quien se muere por tocar a Rachel pero la tarea se le dificulta con las manos atadas

Los labios de la morena van hacia su vientre y poco viajan al sur muy cerca de su parte más íntima

Rachhh, quiero besarte- dice la rubia

La morena sube un poco, su rostro se acerca al de Quinn, saca su lengua y la roza con los labios de la rubia, Quinn intenta besarla pero Rachel la esquiva

Amor- se queja Quinn

Rachel se acerca de nuevo y roza su nariz con la de la rubia antes de dejarse llevar por un tierno y lento beso que se vuelve más apasionado cuando la morena vuelve a masajear los senos de Quinn con sus manos

La morena vuelve a lo iba a hacer antes que la rubia la interrumpiera

Hermosa, te necesito- dice Quinn y la morena empieza a estimular el clítoris de la rubia con su lengua mientras la penetra con dos dedos

Rachhhh, estoy cerca mi Amor no pares- gime Quinn

Racheeeel- gime la rubia al llegar al clímax

La morena vuelve a besar a su novia mientras se recupera

Rach, Hermosa quítame las esposas- dice Quinn una vez toman un poco de aire

La morena saca la llave de su sostén y desata a Quinn

La rubia se ubica encima de Rachel y le da besos por toda la piel descubierta que ve

No sabes lo sexy que te ves- dice Quinn- me encanta que hayas hecho esto sólo por mí, sólo para mí

La rubia se pone en la labor de dejar a Rachel desnuda y comienza por quitarle las medias veladas y besar sus muslos hasta volver de nuevo a su boca, en un movimiento se gira y Rachel queda sobre ella, sin dejarse de besar la rubia encuentra el broche de sostén y se lo quita con facilidad, sus manos acarician la espalda de la morena hasta llegar a su trasero

Ummm- gime Rachel ante la sensación

La rubia mete sus manos debajo de los panties de Rachel y masajea sus glúteos con firmeza, vuelven a girar y la rubia se deshace de los panties de su novia rápidamente para después penetrarla con tres dedos mientras la besa apasionadamente

Quinnnn- gime Rachel y la rubia besa su cuello

Amor, no aguanto más- dice Rachel

Quiero escucharte gritar mi nombre- le dice Quinn al oído

Quinnnnnnn- grita la morena

Eso estuvo genial mi Vida- dice la rubia

Una de nuestras mejores noches juntas- agrega Rachel

Te amo, Hermosa- dice Quinn

Y yo a ti mi Amor- dice Rachel mientras se deja abrazar por su rubia

* * *

><p>El domingo en la noche<p>

Daniel estaba sentado en una de la últimas filas del cine cuando escuchó una voz -supuse que estarías aquí y al parecer no me equivoque- dice Emma

¡Emma!- dice Daniel sorprendido

No tenemos nada de qué hablar- dice el chico

La tensión se siente en el aire, falta alrededor de media hora para que la película termine y ninguno de los dos ha dicho nada así que Emma se decide a hablar

Me estuviste evitando - dice Emma- pero yo no puedo dejar las cosas así, quiero pedirte una disculpa, eso es lo menos que puedo hacer

Tú no tienes porque disculparte, yo te besé- dice Daniel

Yo también- dice Emma de forma casi inaudible

Emma- repite el Daniel mientras la mira a los ojos

¿Por qué lo hiciste?- dice Emma- por favor, dime la verdad

Daniel quiere mentir, decir que no significó nada pero Emma le pido decir la verdad y eso es algo que se deben los dos

Fue un impulso, me gustas y no pude controlarme- dice Daniel- yo sé que no debió pasar pero no dejo de pensar en ti, hace mucho no me pasaba esto y no quiero sentirlo pero tú me empujas a hacerlo

¿Sentir qué?- pregunta Emma- ¿Qué sientes?

Emma no hagas decirlo por favor- le suplica el chico

Tu también me besaste ¿dime tu qué sentiste?- dice Daniel

Estoy confundida- dice Emma- no se supone que me muera por besarte otra vez cuando todo está en contra. Tengo un novio al que quiero mucho- Daniel respira profundamente por un momento se olvida de Will y se concentra en lo que Emma tiene que decir- soy la orientadora del colegio al que asistes, esto está mal muy mal, lo sé pero nunca me había sentido así con alguien a quien apenas conozco, esto sólo nos traería problemas

Estoy de acuerdo contigo- dice Daniel

Emma y Daniel juntas sus frentes y se permiten un momento de silencio hasta que se mueven un poco y rozan sus labios en lo que sería el comienzo de un tierno beso, Daniel acaricia el rostro de Emma con su mano antes de profundizar el beso y besarse apasionadamente

* * *

><p>Amor, desde aquí la película se va a ver excelente- dice Rachel cuando se sientan en una de la mejores filas en el cine<p>

Sólo lo mejor para ti Hermosa- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

Tenemos muy buenos puestos- agrega Quinn

Los escogiste sólo para poder besarme en la oscuridad- dice Rachel

Desde que pueda besarte no me importa como sea – dice la rubia y se dan un corto beso en los labios

Rachel mira alrededor y ve a alguien conocido

¿Esa no es la señorita Pillsbury?- dice la morena

Sí, creo que sí- dice Quinn

Me imagino que el señor Schue debe estar con ella, ver una película con tu pareja siempre es muy romántico- le dice al oído a su rubia

Las chicas miran detenidamente esperando ver al profesor pero se sorprenden al ver a Emma con Daniel

Ese no es el profesor Schue, ese es Daniel- dice Quinn- desde aquí se parecen mucho

Tienes razón, un poco raro ¿no?- dice Rachel

Quinn se queda mirando la escena con curiosidad hasta que Rachel le da un beso en la mejilla y vuelve a poner su atención en su novia

La película estaba por terminar y Quinn tenía su mano entrelazada con la de la morena para estar más cerca de ella

La imagen de la pantalla se hizo más clara y fue cuando Quinn miró lo que sucedía entre Daniel y Emma quienes se besaban sin prestar la más mínima atención a la película

No lo puedo creer- dice Quinn totalmente sorprendida

¿Qué pasa, Amor? – pregunta Rachel y sigue la línea de visión de Quinn

¡Oh por Dios!- dice Rachel- se están besando

Las chicas no pueden quitar sus ojos de la escena, solamente cuando la película finalizó Emma y Daniel se separaron

Daniel le ofrece su mano a Emma para levantarse de la silla y ella la acepta, los dos caminan hasta el estacionamiento sin desprenderse por un segundo

Ven- le dice Rachel a Quinn – vamos a seguirlos

Amor, no creo que sea buena idea- dice Quinn mientras los siguen hasta el estacionamiento

Emma y Daniel seguían tomados de la mano hasta que llegaron al auto del chico

¿Te llevo a casa?- pregunta Daniel

Sí –responde Emma

El chico la acompaña hasta el asiento del copiloto y abre la puerta, por un momento Emma queda entre la puerta del auto y Daniel, se gira, se inclina un poco y besa al chico en lo que sería el último beso que se daban, era un acuerdo al que había llegado sin necesidad de palabras

Quinn, sabes las consecuencias de esto- señala a los implicados- no puedo creer que Emma engañe al señor Schue y con uno de sus estudiantes, él debe saberlo

No me parece lo mejor, no nos involucremos en esto- dice la rubia- no sabemos qué está pasando y lo mejor es no intervenir

Qué más puede estar pasando, la señorita Pillsbury está engañando al profesor Schue, es obvio Amor- dice Rachel

Probablemente tienes razón pero no sabemos nada en realidad y no quiero que nos metamos en eso porque no hace mucho tiempo nosotras estuvimos en su lugar- dice Quinn- y cuando hay sentimientos todo es mucho más complicado

No lo había pensado así- dice Rachel

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que en el capitulo anterior no hubo mucho Faberry pero era necesario hacerlo así para los propósitos de la historia o bueno lo que quiero hacer con ella, esta historia no va ser un crossover con Pretty Little Liars pero si va a incidir un poco.<strong>

**¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews!**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Jostin217**


	34. Aléjate De Mi

Capitulo 34: Aléjate De Mi

Emma y Daniel suben al auto y se alejan del estacionamiento

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando llegan a la casa del profesor Schue, el chico detiene el auto y espera a que la orientadora se baje del auto pero eso no sucede. Daniel no la mira pues siente como se empiezan a formar las lágrimas en sus ojos

Daniel- dice Emma en un sollozo y con la voz quebraba – mírame por favor

El chico la mira y es justo en ese momento cuando las lágrimas caen por su rostro

Espero que sea muy feliz- dice el chico

Daniel- dice Emma

De verdad- dice Daniel antes de tomar su mano y darle un beso allí

Emma se inclina y por un momento Daniel piensa que se van a besar de nuevo pero Emma sólo lo mira fijamente a los ojos por una última vez antes de salir del auto y entrar a casa

¿Cómo te fue Emma?- le pregunta Will al verla entrar

La orientadora no le responde y se encierra en el estudio, el profesor decide no molestarla pues no quiere tener más problemas con ella y si se encerró eso significa que no quiere hablar con él, al menos no por ahora

_Ya se le pasará- piensa Will_

* * *

><p>Daniel toma celular y llama a la única persona con la que puede desahogarse un poco<p>

Hola Daniel- dice Ángela

¿Ángela puedes ir a mi casa?- dice el chico y la latina inmediatamente nota la tristeza en su voz

En veinte minutos estoy ahí- dice Ángela antes de colgar

Daniel llega a su casa y cinco minutos después suena el timbre

Ángela- dice Daniel antes de abrazarla

¿Qué pasa Daniel?- le pregunta la latina preocupada al ver la chico hecho un mar de lágrimas

El chico toma un poco de aire y dice- me estoy enamorando, que digo, estoy enamorado

Pero eso es bueno ¿no?- dice Ángela

Es Emma- dice Daniel- estoy enamorado de Emma

Daniel y habíamos hablado de esto- dice la latina- es la novia de tu padre

¿Y tú crees que no lo sé?- dice Daniel- eso es lo único que me aleja de ella

Aún en el caso hipotético de que ella sintiera algo por ti, la señorita Pillsbury no haría nada porque cree que es tu profesora- dice Ángela

Hoy nos besamos- dice Daniel- y no fue la primera vez

¿Es cierto?- pregunta la latina con sorpresa nunca pensó que Emma siendo tan puritana hiciera una cosa como esa mucho más teniendo novio

El chico asiente su cabeza de forma positiva

No puedo controlar lo que siento cuando la tengo cerca, no sé qué hacer- dice Daniel

¿Cuéntame qué ha pasado?- dice la latina

La semana pasada nos encontramos en el cine por casualidad, estaba lloviendo, fuimos a café y hablamos un poco, fue un momento agradable; tuve una crisis en mi cumpleaños, ella me ayudó mucho, después insistió en que teníamos que hablar y no sé como terminamos viendo una película en el auditorio y fue allí cuando la besé pero ella también me besó- dice Daniel

Créeme, hice todo lo posible por evitarla, no verla y no hablar de aquel beso, de cualquier manera Emma llego al cine esta noche hablamos un poco, nos besamos otra vez y unos minutos la deje en casa- dice el chico

¿De qué hablaron?- le pregunta Ángela

Del beso, de lo que sentimos- dice Daniel- le dije que me gusta y ella me dijo que está confundida

Ay, Daniel- dice la latina- ¿y ahora qué vas a hacer?

Nada- dice el chico- absolutamente nada, es sólo que no entiendo porque habiendo tantas mujeres en el mundo me tenía que fijar en ella, justo en ella

No te des tantos golpes de pecho- dice Ángela- tu mismo lo dijiste, no puedes controlar lo que sientes y las señales que te da tampoco ayudan, esto se está enredando demasiado

Me encanta su sonrisa, su mirada y soy adicto a su labios- dice Daniel con los ojos cerrados- no me quiero equivocar, no quiero caer pero soy como un libro abierto cuando se trata de ella

¿Estás bien?- pregunta Ángela

No- dice Daniel- no lo estoy

¿Quieres qué te acompañe está noche?- pregunta la latina

Sí, tu compañía me hace bien, no sabes como quisiera dejar de pensar en ella- dice Daniel

Sólo dale tiempo- dice Ángela- no hay nada más que puedas hacer por ahora

* * *

><p>En la habitación de Quinn<p>

¿Qué hacemos amor?- le pregunta la morena

No vamos a hacer nada quizá por hacer más empeoramos las cosas- dice Quinn

Este es un gran secreto- dice Rachel

Y así debe continuar- dice Quinn- si los demás se entran, no será por nosotras

Está bien, yo sé que tienes razón Amor- dice la morena- si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos nunca lo habría creído

Lo sé, Hermosa para mí también fue un shock- dice Quinn – pero mejor no pensemos en eso y mejor ven y dormimos arrunchaditas

Sabes, esa es una muy buena idea- dice Rachel

Quiero disfrutar cada segundo contigo- dice la rubia

Yo también Amor- dice Rachel antes de darle un beso en los labios a su novia

El beso empieza tiernamente hasta que escala en pasión poco a poco y la rubia acaricia los senos de Rachel a través de su pijama

Sólo vamos a dormir- dice la morena

No tengo ningún problema con eso- dice Quinn- siempre y cuando duermas en mis brazos

Te amo- dice Rachel

Y yo a ti mi Amor- dice la rubia

* * *

><p>El lunes en la mañana<p>

No me quiero separar de ti- dice Quinn cuando llegan a la puerta del salón donde Rachel tiene clase

Yo tampoco Amor- dice la morena

Nos vemos para almorzar juntas en el auditorio- dice Rachel

Está bien- dice Quinn- pero dame un beso que me dure toda la mañana

Con gusto- dice Rachel antes de darle un beso apasionado a su rubia

Por favor dejen de hacer show- dice santana cuando pasa cerca de ellas y las saca del trance

Nos vemos más tarde Hermosa- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

Así será- dice Rachel

Berry te tiene contenta- le dice Santana a Quinn pues la chicas compartían la primera clase

Si lo que quieres decir es que Rachel y yo estamos felices, así es San- dice la rubia con una gran sonrisa

Me alegra oír eso- dice la latina

* * *

><p>Durante el almuerzo<p>

Quinn y Rachel estaban en el palco del auditorio almorzando juntas compartiendo comida y uno que otro beso cuando escuchan a alguien en el escenario

Le dije a Brittany y Santana que no vinieran hoy al auditorio- se queja Quinn- que hay que hacer para tener un poco de privacidad con mi novia

No creo que sean ellas- dice la morena que estaba mirando hacia el escenario

¿Quién es?- pregunta Quinn

Es Daniel- dice Rachel

¿Qué hace aquí?- dice Quinn- se supone que nadie está aquí a esta hora

Quizá va ensayar la canción para glee club- dice Rachel

Empieza a sonar música instrumental de fondo mientras el chico se ubica en el centro del escenario y canta

_Quédate un momento así _  
><em>no mires hacia mi <em>  
><em>que no podré aguantar <em>  
><em>si clavas tu mirada <em>  
><em>que me hiela el cuerpo <em>  
><em>me ha pasado antes <em>  
><em>que no puedo hablar <em>

_Tal vez pienses que estoy loco _  
><em>y es verdad un poco <em>  
><em>tengo que aceptar <em>  
><em>pero si no te explico <em>  
><em>lo que siento dentro <em>  
><em>no vas a entender <em>  
><em>cuando me veas llorar<em>

_Nunca me sentí tan solo _  
><em>como cuando ayer <em>  
><em>de pronto lo entendí <em>  
><em>mientras callaba <em>  
><em>la vida me dijo a gritos <em>  
><em>que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí <em>  
><em>y me explicaba que <em>  
><em>el amor es una cosa <em>  
><em>que se da de pronto <em>  
><em>en forma natural <em>  
><em>lleno de fuego <em>  
><em>si lo forzas se marchita <em>  
><em>sin tener principio <em>  
><em>llega a su final<em>

_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender _  
><em>que si me tocas se quema mi piel <em>  
><em>ahora tal vez lo puedas entender <em>  
><em>y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver <em>

_Que lloro por ti _  
><em>que lloro sin ti <em>  
><em>que ya lo entendí <em>  
><em>que no eres para mí <em>  
><em>y lloro <em>

_Nunca me sentí tan solo _  
><em>como cuando ayer <em>  
><em>de pronto lo entendí <em>  
><em>mientras callaba <em>  
><em>la vida me dijo a gritos <em>  
><em>que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí <em>  
><em>y me explicaba que <em>  
><em>el amor es una cosa <em>  
><em>que se da de pronto <em>  
><em>en forma natural <em>  
><em>lleno de fuego <em>  
><em>si lo forzas se marchita <em>  
><em>sin tener principio <em>  
><em>llega a su final. <em>

_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entiende _  
><em>que si me tocas se quema mi piel <em>  
><em>ahora tal vez lo puedas entender <em>  
><em>y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver <em>

_Que lloro por ti _  
><em>que lloro sin ti <em>  
><em>que ya lo entendí <em>  
><em>que no eres para mí <em>  
><em>y lloro<em>

Daniel canta excelente- le dice Rachel a Quinn

¿No se te parece a alguien?- pregunta la rubia quien lo miraba con curiosidad- me recuerda a alguien pero no sé a quien

No, en realidad no- dice la morena después de verlo fijamente

Unos minutos después se abre una de las puertas del auditorio y para sorpresa de las chicas es Ángela quien entra

Te estaba buscando- dice la latina- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sólo quería cantar un rato- dice Daniel- no quiero pensar en nada

Entonces cantemos- dice Ángela con una sonrisa

Nada mejor para animarme que escuchar tu voz- dice Daniel- ¿Balada?

Siempre- dice la latina

_Me miras diferente_ – Daniel comienza tocando el piano y Ángela lo acompaña cantando  
><em>Me abrazas y no siento tu calor<em>_  
><em>_Te digo lo que siento__  
><em>_Me interrumpes y terminas la oración__  
><em>_Siempre tienes la razón__  
><em>_Tuu... libreto de siempre tan predecible__ – _Ángela toca la guitarra_  
><em>_Yaaa... ya me lo sé_

_Así que corre corre corre corazón__  
><em>_De los dos tu siempre fuiste el más veloz__  
><em>_Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya__  
><em>_que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar__  
><em>_Así que corre como siempre no mires atrás__  
><em>_lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual_

_Ya viví esta escena__  
><em>_Y con mucha pena te digo no, conmigo no__  
><em>_Di lo que podía, pero a media puerta__  
><em>_Se quedó mi corazón__  
><em>_Tuuu... libreto de siempre tan repetido__  
><em>_Yaaa no no te queda bien__ – _Ángela ha mejorado bastante- le dice Rachel a Quinn y la rubia le sonríe

_Así que corre corre corre corazón__ – _Ángela y Daniel cantan juntos_  
><em>_De los dos tu siempre fuiste el más veloz__  
><em>_Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya__  
><em>_que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar__  
><em>_Así que corre como siempre no mires atrás__  
><em>_lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual_

_Tuuu… el perro de siempre los mismos trucos__ – _vuelve a cantar la latina solamente  
><em>Yaaa…. ya me lo sé<em>

_Así que corre corre corre corazón__  
><em>_De los dos tu siempre fuiste el más veloz _– Ángela se acerca a Daniel y los dos cantan con complicidad_  
><em>_Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya_  
><em>que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar<em>_  
><em>_han sido tantas despedidas que en verdad__  
><em>_Dedicarte un verso mas está de más_

_Así que corre como siempre que no iré detrás__ – _Emma entra en el auditorio, mira la escena y no le gusta nada  
><em>Lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual<em>_  
><em>_lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual__  
><em>_lo has hecho ya pero al final me da igual_

Hacen un buen dúo- dice Emma y ella y Daniel cruzan miradas inmediatamente

Emma – dice Daniel pero el sonido de la palabra no sale de su boca

Señorita Pillsbury, no sabíamos que estaba aquí- interviene Ángela

Sí, se nota- dice Emma cuando la ve y no con una mirada agradable

_Si las miradas mataran…- piensa Ángela _

¿Está celosa?- pregunta Quinn al ver la escena

Quizá, no lo sé- dice Rachel

De hecho, te estaba buscando Daniel y supuse que estarías aquí- dice la orientadora- quería entregarte esto- sostiene la chaqueta que el chico le prestó no hace mucho tiempo- al parecer la dejaste olvidada en uno de los salones- miente para cubrir las apariencias

Gracias- dice el chico antes de extender su mano y tomar la chaqueta, sus manos se rozan por más tiempo del necesario

Suena el teléfono de Ángela y los saca del trance

_Hola_- le escuchan decir a Ángela- _Sí, perfecto, ya nos vemos_

Lo siento, era Emily- dice la latina- me tengo que ir

Daniel- dice la latina- nos vemos luego, adiós señorita Pillsbury

El chico pide con la mirada que se quede, la chica sólo voltea y le guiña un ojo

Ángela lo sabe – dice Rachel

¿Tú crees?- dice Quinn

Pues es su mejor amiga- dice la morena- y sabe porque Daniel está mal, yo creo que lo sabe

Emma- dice Daniel

Rachel vámonos- dice Quinn pues no quiere presenciar nada de lo que pueda suceder entre ellos dos

No, espérate, quiero saber de qué van a hablar- dice la morena

Eres muy terca- dice la rubia volviendo a su escondite

Y así me amas- dice la morena

En eso tienes toda la razón- dice Quinn antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios

Sólo quería traerte eso- dice Emma mientras se acerca más a Daniel

¿Cómo estás?- pregunta el chico al mirarla fijamente y ver sus ojos cansados

No me preguntes eso- dice Emma y el chico acaricia la mejilla de Emma sutilmente y ella mueve un poco su cabeza para sentir más el contacto

No quiero que llores- dice Daniel- mucho menos por mí

Sé feliz con él, aléjate de mí porque yo no puedo alejarme de ti- dice Daniel

No- dice Emma con determinación- no quiero

Sin pensarlo dos veces lo besa, lo besa como nunca ha besado nadie en su vida, con una gran cantidad de emociones encontradas y sentimientos que crecen cada día más, Daniel la abraza por la cintura y la pega más a su cuerpo dejándose llevar por lo que le dicta su corazón

Soy adicto a tus besos y no es justo que beses así, no puedo pensar con claridad- dice Daniel

Emma le regala una pequeña sonrisa y lo vuelve a besar, cuando se separan el chico deja algunos besos en su cuello y se queda ahí un momento encantado con su esencia

Hueles delicioso- dice Daniel con voz ronca sin querer

Dani- le dice Emma con cariño- tenemos que hablar de lo que nos está pasando

Eso hace que el chico vuelva en sí- no hay nada de qué hablar- dice Daniel mientras se separa de ella por más que su corazón le diga a gritos que va a cometer un error

Pensé que ya habíamos superado la etapa de negación- dice Emma

No estoy negando nada- dice el chico- si lo analizas no es tan complicado, tú sientes algo por mí y yo siento algo por ti pero no puede ser, hay muchas cosas que nos separan y va llegar el momento en que te diga la verdad y probablemente nunca me vas a perdonar

¿Qué?- pregunta Rachel y Quinn sólo levanta los hombros

Daniel ¿de qué hablas?- pregunta Emma – habla conmigo

Daniel toma el rostro Emma, ella acaricia las manos de Daniel, el chico se inclina un poco y le da un beso en la frente- Adiós- dice con lágrimas en los ojos antes de salir del auditorio

Emma hace todo lo posible por contener sus lágrimas antes de salir hacia los pasillos del McKinley

Quizá no debimos escuchar eso- dice Rachel

Te dije que nos fuéramos- dice Quinn mientras la morena la acompaña a su siguiente clase

Lo sé pero tenía curiosidad- admite la morena

Mejor alejemos de todo eso- dice Quinn- cuando se sepa si se llega a saber, esto va a ser un gran problema y no quiero que estemos involucradas

Nos vemos en glee- dice Rachel

Está bien- dice la rubia sin muchas ganas

* * *

><p>En clase Quinn decide mandarle un mensaje de texto a su novia que estaba al otro lado del colegio<p>

**Ya te extraño, Hermosa :(** - Quinn

**Yo también te extraño Amor XOXO** – Rachel

**Quiero tenerte entre mis brazos todas las noches XX**- Quinn

**Y yo quiero consentirte mucho :)** – Rachel

**¿Consentirme? ¿Cómo este fin de semana? ;)** –Quinn

Rachel- dice Kurt pues la había visto distraída y si el profesor se da cuenta lo más seguro sería que fue a detención pero la morena no le prestó atención pues estaba escribiendo

**Tú sabes que soy capaz de eso y mucho más ;)** - Rachel

**Ummm, Rach como quisiera que estuviéramos las dos solas**- Quinn

La morena sonreía por los textos de su novia y no sabía que el profesor de la clase la había descubierto

Señorita Berry- dice el profesor Thompson- ¿será que puede prestar atención a la clase?

Perdón, señor Thompson- dice la morena avergonzada

Por cierto usted y su novia estarán en detención por el dia de hoy- dice el profesor antes de continuar con la clase

¿Cómo supo que estaba hablando con Quinn?—pregunta Rachel

Lo siento pero la sonrisa que tenías te delató- dice Kurt- yo intenté advertirte pero no hiciste caso

* * *

><p>La orientadora tiene curiosidad y quiere saber mucho más de Daniel así que Emma decide investigar por sus propios medios ya que Daniel no quiere hablar con ella y ser la orientadora del colegio le da una posición privilegiada para acudir a los archivos de los estudiantes cuantas veces quisiera<p>

Emma hace unas cuantas llamadas y se sorprende pues la información que obtiene no coindice con lo que dice en el archivo estudiantil del chico y queda pendiente de un mensaje de texto que confirmaría sus sospechas, que la información es falsa

* * *

><p>En glee club<p>

Cuando Daniel llegó al salón de coro Emma ya estaba ahí así que se sentó lo más lejos posible de ella

Hola chicos- dice el señor Schue una vez están todos- hoy es el último día de presentaciones y sólo faltan Rachel y Daniel así que el escenario es suyo, ¿quién quiere empezar?

Primero las damas- dice Daniel así que la morena se prepara para cantar

_Ya no importa cada noche que esperé__  
><em>_Cada calle o laberinto que crucé__  
><em>_Porque el cielo ha conspirado en mi favor__  
><em>_Y en un segundo de rendirme te encontré_

_Piel con piel__  
><em>_El corazón se me desarma__  
><em>_Me haces bien__ – _Quinn le da una gran sonrisa_  
><em>_Enciendes luces en mi alma_

_Creo en ti__  
><em>_Y en este amor__  
><em>_Que me ha vuelto indestructible__  
><em>_Que detuvo mi caída libre__  
><em>_Creo en ti__  
><em>_Y mi dolor se quedo kilómetros atrás__  
><em>_Y mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz__ -_ Te amo- dice Quinn

_El pasado es un mal sueño que acabo__  
><em>_Un incendio que en tus brazos se apagó__  
><em>_Cuando estaba a medio paso de caer__  
><em>_Mis silencios se encontraron con tu voz_

_Te seguí y rescribiste mi futuro__  
><em>_Es aquí mi único lugar seguro_

_Creo en ti__  
><em>_Y en este amor__  
><em>_Que me ha vuelto indestructible__  
><em>_Que detuvo mi caída libre__  
><em>_Creo en ti__  
><em>_Y mi dolor se quedo kilómetros atrás__  
><em>_Y mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz_

Hermosa canción Rachel, cantaste excelente como siempre- dice el profesor Schue después de la ronda de aplausos

Sigues tu Daniel- dice Will y el chico vacila un poco por la canción que eligió pero se decide a hacerlo

_Aléjate de mi y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta_- Daniel comienza a cantar y Emma no puede quitarle los ojos de encima ni por un segundo  
><em>Tu cielo se hace gris , yo ya camino bajo la tormenta<em>  
><em>Aléjate de mi, escapa ve que ya no debo verte<em>  
><em>Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte<em>

_La luz ya, no alcanza_  
><em>No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza<em>  
><em>Un ángel te cuida<em>  
><em>Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida<em>

_Y aléjate de mi amor_  
><em>Yo sé que aún estás a tiempo<em>  
><em>No soy quien en verdad parezco<em>  
><em>y perdón no soy quien crees, yo no caí del cielo<em> –Rachel y Quinn no pueden evitar mirar a Emma y Ángela lo nota

_No otro problema, ¿Lo saben?- piensa la latina_

_Si aún no me lo crees amor_  
><em>Y quieres tu correr el riesgo<em>  
><em>Verás que soy realmente bueno<em>  
><em>En engañar y hacer sufrir<em>  
><em>A quien más quiero (bis)<em>

_Aléjate de mi pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco_  
><em>Quisiera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto<em>  
><em>Aléjate de mi, escapa, vete ya no debo verte<em>  
><em>Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte<em>- para Rachel, Quinn y Ángela era más que obvio que la canción era un mensaje para Emma

_La luz ya, no alcanza_  
><em>No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza<em>  
><em>Un ángel te cuida<em>  
><em>Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida<em>

_Y aléjate de mi amor_  
><em>Yo sé que aún estás a tiempo<em>  
><em>No soy quien en verdad parezco<em>  
><em>y perdón no soy quien crees, yo no caí del cielo<em>

_Si aún no me lo crees amor_  
><em>y quieres tu correr el riesgo<em>  
><em>Verás que soy realmente bueno<em>  
><em>En engañar y hacer sufrir<em>  
><em>Y hacer llorar<em>  
><em>A quien más quiero<em>

Emma hace lo posible por mostrarse indiferente pero por dentro está destrozada

Los gleeks felicitan a Daniel y Emma ni siquiera hace el intento de aplaudir

Muy buena presentación- dice el profesor Schue- bastante emotiva

Chicos- dice Will- hemos progresado mucho gracias a su esfuerzo y así el camino hacia las nacionales será cada vez más corto. Les tengo una gran noticia, el McKinley ha recibido una muy buena colaboración financiera, en especial New Directions así que con apoyo del director y el permiso de sus padres New Directions viaja a Cabo México

Sí, ya era hora- se escuchan los gritos de histeria ante la buenas nuevas

Emma y Daniel cruzan miradas por última vez antes de que el chico salga del salón de coro donde los gleeks estaban en plena celebración y los más triste era que ninguno de los dos tenía algo que celebrar

* * *

><p>En el salón de detención<p>

Hola señorita Pillsbury- dicen Quinn y Rachel cuando llegan

Hola chicas, no esperaba verla aquí- dice Emma

Créame, no volveremos a mandar textos en clase- dice Quinn

Siéntese y lean uno de los libros que están en la mesa durante la hora- dice Emma

Cinco minutos después suena el celular de la profesora con un mensaje

Lo sabía- dice Emma antes de empezar a recoger sus cosas

Chicos, la detención ha acabado- dice Emma rápidamente, tomen sus libros y váyanse a casa

Emma sale del salón dejando a todos con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión

¿Qué le habrá pasado?- le pregunta una de las Skanks a Rachel

Ni idea- dice la morena

Quinn y Rachel serían las últimas en salir pues así estuvieran en el salón de detención eso significaría que iban a pasar más tiempo juntas, ya que esta noche cada quien estaría en su casa

La rubia tenía acorralada a la morena contra un pupitre mientras la besaba hasta que alguien las interrumpió

Que bueno que las encuentro- dice Ángela y efectivamente las chicas se apartan

Ángela que sorpresa- dice Quinn

Voy a ir directo al punto- dice la latina- yo sé ustedes saben y no quiero que esa información salga de aquí

¿De qué hablas?- pregunta Rachel

Aparte de ellos, nosotras somos las únicas personas que lo sabemos y así debe continuar- dice Ángela

Rachel y Quinn se miran entre ellas pues saben que la latina habla de Emma y Daniel

Sé que es tu amigo pero lo que esta haciendo no esta bien y puede perjudicar a mucha gente- dice la morena

Lo sé pero yo no vine aquí a discutir si esta bien o no- dice Ángela- nadie se debe enterar, _nadie_

¿Tanto te interesa proteger su secreto?- pregunta Quinn

Me interesa protegerlo a _él _- dice la latina con énfasis en la última palabra

No te preocupes no diremos nada- dice Quinn y la latina mira a Rachel

Así será- dice la morena

Eso era todo, sigan disfrutando de su día- dice Ángela antes de irse

¿Qué fue eso?- dice Rachel

No lo sé, todo es más y más confuso- dice Quinn

* * *

><p>Suena el timbre de la casa de Daniel<p>

¿Ángela?- dice Daniel- debe ser ella, no estoy esperando a nadie

El chico abre la puerta y se sorprende al ver a Emma

¿Emma qué haces aquí?- pregunta el chico

Necesito respuestas- dice Emma- y entra a la casa sin pedir permiso, Daniel sólo cierra la puerta atónito ante la actitud de Emma

Emma mira a su alrededor, la casa es muy grande para una sola persona y se da cuenta que el chico es bastante organizado y limpio

No deberías estar aquí ¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección?- dice Daniel

Eso no importa- dice Emma- sólo tengo una pregunta- ¿Quién eres?

Toda la información que hay sobre ti es falsa- dice Emma tirando el archivo sobre la mesa

Dime quién eres- le pide Emma- ¿tu nombre es Daniel o también es un invento?

Emma, por favor- dice Daniel

Quiero la verdad, se sincero conmigo- dice Emma

Quieres, la verdad, te la voy a decir, soy Daniel Alejandro Suárez, tengo 20 años, siempre fui muy inteligente, a los 12 años salí de secundaria y a los 15 terminé la universidad, soy socio de una empresa que trabaja en desarrollo tecnológico y puedo trabajar desde cualquier lugar del mundo- dice Daniel

¿Qué?- dice Emma- Me estás mintiendo

No, es cierto- dice Daniel ahora totalmente decidido a contarle todo, no más mentiras no con Emma

Si todo lo que dices es verdad ¿entonces por qué estás estudiando en el McKinley?- pregunta Emma pues no le cree del todo

Quería conocer a mi padre- dice Daniel y Emma se muestra más confundida de lo que estaba- saber cómo era y quizá con el tiempo decirle que soy su hijo

¿No entiendo? ¿De qué hablas?- pregunta Emma

Unos cuantos meses antes de morir, mi mamá me dijo el nombre de mi padre y dejo en mis manos si yo quería conocerlo o no, contraté a un investigador privado y dio con su paradero, así supe que trabajaba en McKinley y decide hacerme pasar por alumno pues quería conocerlo como persona antes de tomar una decisión podría cambiar nuestras vidas

¡NO!- dice Emma pues hace conexiones en su mente y todo apunta hacia una sola cosa

Mi madre me dijo que William Schuester era mi padre- dice Daniel con lágrimas en su rostro

Dime que me estás mintiendo, por favor- dice Emma quien ya tenía sus propias lágrimas

No puedo- dice Daniel

¿Todo fue mentira?- pregunta Emma- yo fui parte de tu jueguito, todos nuestros momentos fueron mentira

No, Emma, te juro que no, yo no planeé sentirme así por ti, ni encontrarme contigo eso fue casualidad- dice Daniel mientras intenta acercarse a ella pero Emma se aleja de él como si la quemara

No te creo- dice Emma y Daniel sabe que lo merece pero eso no evita que duela

Yo no quise lastimarte, Emma por favor créeme- dice Daniel

Tú sabías que yo estaba con él, ¡con él!- dice Emma- ¿Cómo pudiste?

Te amo- dice Daniel antes de acercarla a él y besarla, Emma forcejea un poco pero se deja llevar pues el sentimiento aún esta allí

Emma entra en razón y le da una cachetada algo que nunca había hecho en su vida, ellos miran detenidamente y unos segundos después Emma abre la puerta y se va

* * *

><p><strong>Canciones:<strong>

**Sin Bandera- Que Lloro**

**Jesse & Joy- ¡Corre!**

**Reik - Creo en ti**

**Camila- Aléjate de mi**

**¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! las necesito para vivir, en realidad me gusta saber que piensan de la historia**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Jostin217**


	35. Celos, Malditos Celos

Capitulo 35: Celos, Malditos Celos

Charles, necesito hablar con Ángela- dice Daniel al llegar a la mansión Santos

Ya, la llamo- dice el mayordomo

No tengo tiempo para eso, Charles- dice el chico antes de seguir por las escaleras

Ángela- dice Daniel al llegar a la habitación de la chica quien estaba en ropa interior recostada en la cama

Daniel ¿qué haces aquí?- dice la latina sorprendida pero no hace el menor intento por cubrirse

Emma, lo sabe todo- dice Daniel

¡¿Cómo?!- pregunta Ángela

Llegó a mi casa, me preguntó que quien era y me dijo que todo la información sobre mi era falsa, yo no tuve más remedio que decirle la verdad, le conté todo- dice Daniel

¿Y ella qué hizo?- pregunta la latina

Me reclamó- dice el chico y de pronto mira hacia otro lado dándole entender a Ángela que hay algo que no le ha dicho

Hay algo que no me estás diciendo- dice Ángela

Le dije que la amo, la besé y me dio una cachetada- dice el chico sin mirarla a los ojos

¿Y qué esperabas?- dice la latina

No lo sé pero mis sentimientos están en juego aquí- dice Daniel

Y no pensaste en los de ella, tú no sabes que es lo que siente ella por ti, por alguna razón todo esto se enredó más ¡Dios, este problema tiene una dimensión tan grande que no sé cómo van a acabar las cosas!- dice la latina

_Mejor no le digo que Rachel y Quinn saben lo que está ocurriendo con Emma- piensa la latina_

¿Crees que Emma le diga algo a Will?- pregunta el chico

Tendremos que esperar a mañana- dice Ángela

* * *

><p>Emma llega a casa, busca una maleta y comienza empacar su ropa y las cosas que tiene en casa del profesor Schuester<p>

Cuando Will, regresa a casa encuentra a Emma con una maleta

Hola Em… ¿qué haces?- pregunta Will

Yo no puedo más con esto, lo siento Will, de verdad lo siento- dice Emma con lágrimas en sus ojos

¿Qué significa esto Emma? No entiendo- pregunta el profesor

Terminamos Will, créeme es lo mejor para todos- dice Emma

No, entiendo ¿qué?, ¿por qué?- pregunta Will desconcertado por la situación- ¿hice algo mal?

No, fui yo, sólo yo, fui una tonta- dice Emma antes de salir por la puerta

Emma- dice Will pero ya es muy tarde Emma se ha ido

* * *

><p>Quinn llega a casa y se sorprende al ver que su madre ya llegó y por lo que escucha no está sola<p>

Mamá- dice Quinn

Hola Quinnie, a qué no adivinas quien está conmigo- dice Judy

No lo sé mamá, no estoy para adivinanzas- dice la rubia

¿Qué te pasa?- dice Judy

Nada, sólo que no estoy para juegos- dice Quinn

Estas triste porque no estás con Rachel- dice Judy – y eso que últimamente han pasado mucho más tiempo juntas

Lo sé, mamá pero Rach me hace tan feliz y cuesta mucho separarme de ella y me pregunto si las cosas son así cuando estamos juntas como van a ser cuando estemos estudiando, yo no quiero que nuestra relación se vea afectada por la distancia

En eso tienes razón, si no luchas por las personas que quieres, la distancia se convierte en un factor determinante en el deterioro de las relaciones- dice otra persona

Franny- dice Quinn sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Estoy de vacaciones y quería ver a mi familia- dice la hermana de Quinn

¿No me das un abrazo?- dice Franny

Sí- dice Quinn y las hermanas se dan un abrazo y la escena pone a Judy muy emocional

Las hermanas Fabray no se habían visto en casi tres años y la verdad Quinn sentía que había algún motivo en especial detrás de la inesperada visita de su hermana. Franny se comunicaba por teléfono y correo con su madre y algunas veces con Quinn pero las cosas eran diferentes y aunque a Quinn le doliera admitirlo se habían desconectado mucho. Quinn entiende que su hermana se fue a estudiar pero lo que nunca entendió es por qué no regresó a casa, ni siquiera en vacaciones

Es genial verte de nuevo, hermanita- dice Franny- tienes que contarme muchas cosas pero primero háblame de tu novia, mi madre me ha contado algunas cosas y Rachel parece una persona bastante interesante

¿No te molesta que me gusten las mujeres?- pregunta Quinn pues de las dos Franny era la más parecida a Russell

Porque habría de molestarme Quinn, de hecho tuve una que otra experiencia cuando estaba en la universidad- dice Franny y Judy y Quinn la miran sorprendidas

¿No se supone qué tenías novio y todo iba muy bien?- dice Quinn

Eso sólo se lo dije a papá para que dejara de molestarme y poder vivir mi vida- dice Franny

Nunca pensé escucharte decir eso- dice Quinn

La verdad sólo cuando vivíamos con papá fingía seguir sus reglas para no meterme en problemas- dice Franny

Como se nota que eres una Fabray- dice Judy

Sí, somos muy inteligentes- dice Franny con una sonrisa- ahora sí cuéntame de Rachel

Rachel es mi novia, estoy muy feliz con ella, la amo, estoy completamente enamorada de ella- dice Quinn

¿Cómo se hicieron novias?- pregunta Franny con curiosidad

La historia es un poco larga –dice Quinn

Tengo mucho tiempo para escucharte- dice Franny

Quinn le cuenta su historia con Rachel y después las hermanas Fabray pasan un buen rato hablando de lo que han hecho en estos últimos años

* * *

><p>La rubia llama a su novia pues quiere contarle los últimos acontecimientos<p>

Hola Hermosa- dice Quinn

Hola, Amor- dice Rachel- no esperaba tu llamada pero qué bueno que lo hiciste porque me encanta escuchar tu voz

¿Cómo estás Rach?- pregunta la rubia

Ahora que me llamas, estoy mejor que nunca, ya me iba poner la pijama- dice la morena

¿Estás en ropa interior?- pregunta Quinn

¿Por qué? ¿Te gustaría que estuviera en ropa interior?-dice Rachel con voz ronca

Me encantaría que estuvieras en ropa interior, aquí conmigo- dice la rubia con voz seductora

Quinn- dice la morena- no empieces, tú sabes muy bien que tu voz me excita

Está bien, Amor- dice la rubia con una sonrisa- de todas formas llamaba para contarte que mi hermana está en casa y quiere conocerte

¿De verdad?- pregunta Rachel

Claro, Hermosa, tú eres mi novia y es lógico que mi hermana quiera conocerte, mucho más si le han hablado tanto de ti- dice Quinn

¿Sí?- pregunta Rachel con curiosidad

Por supuesto, mi madre y yo le hemos contado lo encantadora que eres y lo mucho que nos amamos- dice Quinn- por eso mañana en la noche vendrás a cenar con nosotras y ven con tus padres

No me estas preguntando- dice la morena- asumiste que voy a decir que si

Sí ¿o… dirías que no?- pregunta Quinn

Tú sabes que no lo haría, tu y todo lo relacionado contigo son una parte muy especial de mi vida- dice Rachel

¿Entonces cuento contigo?- pregunta Quinn

Claro que sí, mi Amor- dice Rachel

Oye, no me dijiste de qué color es la ropa interior que llevas puesta- dice Quinn

La morena decide seguirle el juego- ¿Quién te dijo que tengo ropa interior _puesta_?

¿Estás desnuda?- dice Quinn bajando un poco la voz para que nadie la escuche

Puede que sí puede que no- dice Rachel

Rach…- dice Quinn

Sólo estaba bromeando Amor, nos vemos mañana en el colegio, te amo- dice la morena

Y yo a ti, Hermosa- dice la rubia antes de colgar

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente 10 minutos antes de empezar glee club<p>

Quinn y Rachel ya habían llegado pues la morena es bastante puntual, unos tres minutos después llega Ángela quien espera ansiosa a Daniel pues quiere saber si Emma le dijo la verdad al señor Schue

Al ver que el chico aún no llega la latina decide conversar con Quinn y Rachel

Hola chicas- dice Ángela

Hola Ángela- dicen a coro

Rachel quería decirte que me gustó mucho la canción que cantaste el viernes, fue una muy buena elección y de hecho es una de mis canciones favoritas- dice Ángela

Gracias, Ángela- dice Rachel y la morena y la latina empiezan a conversar bajo la atenta mirada de Quinn quien observa como han cambiado las cosas de un tiempo para acá

En ese momento llega Daniel quien se acerca a la latina, quien estaba de espaldas, y le dice- bu- asustándola en el proceso, Ángela giro rápidamente y los dos sintieron el frio pues el chico tenía un slushie en mano y con la reacción de latina el liquido se había derramado entre los dos

Ángela cierra los ojos y dice- Daniel, dime que no estoy cubierta en slushie

Eh, e… dice Daniel mientras Quinn y Rachel observan la escena

Daniel llevaba una camisa roja a cuadros abierta que dejaba entrever una camisilla blanca que ahora estaba manchada

Yo no tengo más ropa aquí- se queja Ángela y unos pocos segundos después se quita la blusa que llevaba puesta quedando en un lindo sujetador violeta de encaje que Daniel, Quinn y Rachel no pudieron evitar ver

¿Qu…qué haces?- pregunta Daniel, el chico estaba rojo como un tomate pues reconocía que estaba tan hermosa como siempre o incluso más

Quítatela- ordena Ángela y Daniel la mira confundido

La camisa, Daniel- dice la latina y el chico se la quita y se la da, rápidamente la latina se pone la camisa, remanga las mangas, se abotona hasta cierto punto y hace un pequeño nudo de forma que se puede ver su esbelta figura

¿Qué tal me veo?- pregunta Ángela

Genial- se apresura a decir Quinn sin pensar y Rachel la mira inmediatamente

Digo te ves bien- dice la rubia rápidamente para no meterse en problemas con su novia

La latina sonríe pues Quinn se pone tan roja como Daniel y Rachel la mira de arriba abajo, Ángela no niega que le gusta el efecto que tiene en la gente mucho más si son personas con las que ha compartido algunos de sus momentos más íntimos

Gracias- dice la latina y le guiña el ojo sensualmente a Rachel dándole a entender que su mirada no pasó desapercibida

Mierda- dice Daniel- ese slushie está llegando a lugares donde no debe estar- el chico se quita la camisilla dejando su pecho al descubierto justo cuando Emma llega al salón de coro

La orientadora mira la escena pero no dice nada al respecto

Hola chicas- dice Emma quien no saluda a Daniel

Hola señorita Pillsbury- dicen las chicas que sienten la incómoda tensión en el ambiente pues Emma y Daniel compartieron una breve mirada que decía mucho. Poco tiempo después continúan llegando otros miembros del club

Agy- dice una voz que sorprende a Ángela

Por favor, no, que sea una pesadilla- murmura Ángela pero Daniel, Quinn y Rachel la escuchan pues eran los más cercanos a ella

Muchos se miran confusos pues no habían visto a la chica

Hola Agy ¿cómo estás?- dice la chica con una voz seductora- por lo visto muy bien- dice mirando a Daniel quien aún estaba semidesnudo al lado de Ángela

La latina se voltea y su pesadilla se vuelve realidad, su némesis esta justo ahí, su más fuerte competencia en el baile, estaba allí pero ¿qué quería?, ellas dos nunca fueron amigas y su relación era casi nula a excepción de los concursos de baile donde cada una hacia hasta lo imposible por ganar

Violeta, primero que todo no me digas Agy que yo no soy tu perro- dice Ángela- y segundo no entiendo qué haces aquí

Agy, si yo te llamo así de cariño- dice la chica con una sonrisa malvada

Sí, claro- dice la latina con sarcasmo

Está bien Ángela- dice Violeta mientras rueda los ojos- como ya sabes yo gané la competencia de baile

Ajam- dice la latina sin mucho interés

Pero tú y yo sabemos que la verdadera competencia estaba entre tú y yo, así que vine a proponerte algo- dice Violeta- el último baile, ninguna de las dos estaremos aquí para las competencias del próximo año y la verdad me siento un poco nostálgica, quiere verte perder otra vez, y que mejor que despedirnos haciendo lo que mejor sabemos hacer

Eres increíble- dice Ángela con incredulidad después de escuchar lo dicho por la chica

Cierto que sí- dice Violeta - entonces qué, ¿te le mides o te da miedo?

¿Cuándo?- pregunta Ángela con determinación, nadie la reta en su propio territorio

Este viernes- dice Violeta

Hecho- dice la latina

Okay- dice Violeta- por correo te doy el resto de las indicaciones

Al ver las miradas de los gleeks Violeta dice- ah, y lleva a tus amiguitos

Violeta se acerca a Daniel- adiós- le dice seductoramente mientras pasa su dedo índice por el pecho del chico y sin decir más se va

_¿Qué le pasa a esa? ¿Por qué lo toca?- piensa Emma- y Daniel no hace nada, me imagino que le gusta jugar con cuanta mujer se le cruza por el camino_

El chico siente todas las miradas en él y se acerca a su bolso y saca una camisilla negra y se la pone inmediatamente

¿Quién era esa?- pregunta Kurt con curiosidad

Una…umm…umm… una amiga- se decide Ángela al final

¿Si pueden sacar una rutina de baile de aquí al viernes?- pregunta Sam

Claro que sí- dice Ángela

Cuento contigo Leo- dice la latina

Como siempre- dice el chico con una sonrisa

Llegan Emily y el profesor Schue juntos pues venían de la clase de español II y como cosa rara a Will se le había hecho tarde organizando sus libros

Hola chicos- dice Will y Emily se sienta al lado de su novia quien le comenta los últimos acontecimientos

* * *

><p>Los chicos de glee salen del salón pues la sesión ha terminado, Emma quiere salir cuanto antes pues solo están Will, Daniel y ella, la situación se vuelve más y más incomoda con cada segundo que pasa. El profesor no se quería ir pues Emma lo ha estado evadiendo desde el día que terminaron y esta sería su oportunidad para hablar<p>

Señorita Pillsbury- dice Daniel- ¿podría hablar con usted un momento?

No se preocupen, yo ya me voy- dice Will pensando que quizá el chico necesitaba hablar con la orientadora de algo privado, lo mejor sería encontrar otro momento para hablar con Emma

Daniel espera uno o dos minutos antes de empezar a hablar

Emma- dice el chico pero ella no lo mira

Emma mírame por favor- le pide- ¿por qué no le has dicho?

Eso es algo que debes hacer tu- dice Emma

Lo sé – dice Daniel- gracias por darme tiempo

No me agradezcas nada- dice Emma- no lo hice por ti

No te mentí cuando te dije que te amo- dice Daniel de la nada- sé que tu no sientes lo mismo y que no tengo oportunidad contigo…

¡Tú que sabes que es lo que siento por ti!- interrumpe Emma- ni yo misma lo sé, a veces siento que es imposible explicar lo que me pasa contigo

Aléjate- dice Emma al ver que Daniel se acerca más a ella- tu eres su hijo

Eso no cambia mis sentimientos- dice chico- pero tú estás con él y yo lo voy a respetar

Daniel le da un corto beso en la mejilla y antes de irse le dice- te amo

_¿Dios qué hago?- piensa Emma_

* * *

><p>Leo y Ángela estaban en el estacionamiento esperando a Daniel, la latina camina un poco para acercarse al chico y poder conversar sin que Leo escuche<p>

¿Cómo te fue? Pregunta la latina

No sabría que decirte- dice el chico- sólo que no le va a decir nada a Will

No te preocupes- dice Ángela

¿Leo lo sabe?- pregunta el chico

Tú sabes muy bien que nunca le diría lo que pasa, este es tu secreto y no lo voy a divulgando por ahí- dice la latina- los únicos que sabemos _toda_ la verdad somos Emma, tu y yo

Mejor hablemos de otra cosa- propone Ángela – Daniel va a bailar conmigo y sería genial que no ayudaras con la coreografía, así piensas en otras cosas

Tienes razón- dice Daniel- necesito dejar de pensar en ella y en él

Vamos- dice la latina

Vamos- la sigue Daniel

* * *

><p>En la mansión Fabray<p>

Rachel toca el timbre y Quinn sale prácticamente corriendo a abrirle pues sabe que es ella

Hola Amor- dice Rachel

Hola Hermosa- dice Quinn antes de darle un beso tierno y dulce

Alguien tose no muy disimuladamente y Quinn sabe que se trata de su hermana

Franny- dice Quinn al separase de los labios de la morena

Padres cerca- dice Franny

Hola Leroy, hola Hiram- los saluda Quinn con abrazo

Hola soy Franny Fabray- dice la chica sonriendo y su sonrisa es muy parecida a la de Quinn eso es lo que piensan los Berry

Un gusto, Rachel Berry- dice la morena- y mis padres Hiram y Leroy Berry

Veo que todas las Fabray son extremadamente bellas- dice Leroy

Gracias, que caballero- dice Franny con una sonrisa- es un placer conocerlos, nos vamos a llevar muy bien

Quinn se siente agradecida pues las cosas no podían ir mejor y su hermana tenía una actitud genial cosa que le hizo reevaluar su relación con ella y darse tiempo para conocerla más

Por favor sigan a la sala- dice Franny- mi madre los espera con ansiedad

Con tu eres la chica que le quita el sueño a mi hermanita- dice Franny y Rachel sonríe

Ven, sigue por aquí, quiero que me cuentes de ti- dice Franny animada mientras guía a la morena hasta la sala de estar, Rachel voltea ver brevemente a su novia y no hace más que sonreír

Los Berry y las Fabray comparten una agradable cena en medio de anécdotas en especial de Franny a quien los señores Berry apenas conocían

* * *

><p>Quinn agarra a Rachel y la lleva hasta su habitación<p>

Amor, todos van a notar que no estamos- dice la morena

No, importa- dice Quinn y Rachel frunce el ceño pues esta no es una actitud normal en su novia

Te amo y nada me gusta más que compartir mi felicidad contigo- dice Quinn y la morena espera a que su novia continúe

Esta mañana llegó la carta de Yale- dice la rubia y Rachel abre los ojos como platos

¡Mi Amor! - dice Rachel con sorpresa

No lo he abierto pues quería compartir este momento con la mujer que amo, quería que fueras la primera en saberlo- dice Quinn- abre el sobre

Rachel está muy nerviosa pues se podría decir que el futuro de Quinn está en sus manos, lo que dijera esa carta podría afectar su relación así que la morena deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la rubia fuera aceptada

Señorita Quinn Fabray estamos complacidos en informarle que fue admitida en la escuela de drama de la universidad de Yale en New Heaven, Connecticut….-dice Rachel

¡Fui admitida! ¡Fui admitida!- dice Quinn con emoción

Sí, mi Amor- dice Rachel con el mismo entusiasmo y la rubia la toma de la cintura y la besa en forma de celebración

Cada vez estamos más cerca de cumplir nuestros sueños, mi Vida- dice Quinn

Estoy tan feliz por ti- dice Rachel- debemos decírselo a nuestros padres y a tu hermana, estoy segura que les va a encantar la noticia

Sí, vamos- dice la rubia

Quinn-dice la morena antes de que la rubia salga por la puerta de su habitación- te amo

Y yo a ti mi Amor- dice Quinn con una sonrisa y las chicas van hacia la sala tomadas de la mano

* * *

><p>En la sala<p>

Mamá, Franny, Hiram y Leroy tengo que decirles algo- dice Quinn

¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Judy preocupada pero se tranquiliza al ver la sonrisa en los rostros de las chicas

Fui aceptada en Yale- dice Quinn con la carta en la mano- esta mañana llegó el sobre

¡Quinn!- dice Judy mientras le da un abrazo que casi la deja sin aire- estoy tan orgullosa de ti

Felicitaciones, Hermanita- dice Franny cuando su madre por fin suelta Quinn y le da un abrazo tierno

Es una grata sorpresa- dice Hiram pues los señores Berry no se esperaban esta noticia

Estamos muy contentos por ti- agrega Leroy

Este es un de los mejores días de mi vida- dice Quinn- estoy con las personas que más quiero- la rubia pausa por un momento y puede evitar pensar en Beth y las lágrimas que recorren su rostro haciendo de este uno de los momentos más emotivos

Rachel ve las lágrimas en el rostro de Quinn – mi amor no llores- dice Rachel- este es un momento de celebración y felicidad- le da un corto beso y se acerca a su oído para que sólo ella escuche- estoy segura de que Beth estaría orgullosa de ti, recuerda que te amamos y deseamos lo mejor para ti – Quinn le agradece sus palabras de apoyo con otro beso

Bueno, no más lágrimas- dice Quinn- mamá supongo que podemos sacar el vino, la ocasión lo merece

Yo lo sirvo- se ofrece Franny

Unos minutos después cada uno tenía una copa de vino tinto en la mano

Por el futuro -dice Judy

Por que cumplan sus sueños- dice Leroy

Por el amor- dice Franny con un guiño

Salud- dice todos al final de la noche

* * *

><p>El martes en el almuerzo<p>

Quinn y Rachel estaban juntas en una mesa compartiendo unos momentos antes de continuar con las clases y todo iba muy bien hasta que escuchan una voz

Hola- dice Finn algo incomodo- ¿puedo hablar con ustedes?

Desde otra mesas los gleeks estaba atentos a lo que pudiera pasar y preparados para cualquier cosa, en especial Puck y Santana pero Quinn les hizo una seña para que no hicieran nada pues quería ver a donde iba a llegar Finn con esto

Sí, Finn, dinos- dice Rachel

Quiero que entiendan que para mí esto no es fácil- dice Finn- ustedes son las únicas mujeres que he amado y es extraño verlas juntas de esta manera- el chico toma aire- siento haberme comportado como un idiota aquel día pero estaba lleno de emociones y no sabía qué hacer con ellas- quizá suene egocéntrico pero siempre pensé que terminaría casándome con una de ustedes, que terminaría el colegio, me iría a la milicia y formaría una hermosa familia, el problema fue que sólo pensé en mí, no pensé en sus sentimientos porque estaba seguro de que siempre estarían ahí para mí y estos días estuve pensando que las señales eran obvias y yo nunca las vi. El colegio es una etapa donde se aprenden muchas cosas, yo sé que debo madurar más y dejar de comportarme como aún niño a quien le roban un juguete, sé que ninguno de nosotros hizo las cosas de la mejor manera y que nos hicimos mucho daño pero quiero que sepan que siempre va a haber un lugar para ustedes en mi corazón y espero que sean muy felices

Para las chicas era obvio que Finn había utilizado el tiempo para pensar bien las cosas y esto le había ayudo a llegar a esas conclusiones, es cierto que Quinn quiso golpearlo más de una vez en las últimas semanas pero lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que sus palabras eran sinceras

Al termino del discurso del chico Rachel estaba con los ojos aguado resistiéndose a llorar pues muchas del las palabras de Finn eran ciertas y le habían llegado

Eres un gran chico Finn- dice Quinn- me da gusto saber que las cosas han cambiado para bien

¿Con que la milicia?- pregunta Quinn

Quiero servir a mi patria- dice Finn con una sonrisa y los tres empiezan a conversar como nunca antes lo habían hecho, como buenos amigos

* * *

><p>El miércoles<p>

Chicas necesito su ayuda- dice Ángela en la clase de historia que compartía con Rachel, Mercedes y Santana

Habla- dice Santana

Yo sé que ustedes están enteradas del evento de este viernes, Violeta y yo hemos pensado que sería fabuloso tener música en vivo así que me preguntaba si ustedes quisieran acompañarnos con sus voces- dice la latina

Cuenta conmigo- dice Mercedes- tengo la oportunidad de lucirme en un escenario y no la voy a perder

Eso suena bien- dice Santana- yo estoy dentro

¿Y tú?- le pregunta Ángela a Rachel- di que sí, please, please

Está bien- dice Rachel con una sonrisa- como dice Mercedes no hay que perder la oportunidad de brillar en el escenario

Bueno aquí tengo las canciones cada una de ellas ya tiene su nombre, por lo que he escuchado en glee se cuáles son sus fortalezas así que no creo que tengan ningún problema- dice la latina

Lo tienes todo listo- dice Rachel gratamente sorprendida

Claro, siempre hay que ir un paso adelante- dice Ángela

¿Y si hubiéramos dicho que no?- pregunta Santana

Hubiera ido por el plan B- dice la latina

* * *

><p>Más tarde<p>

Rachel camina por el pasillo del colegio en dirección a su casillero

Hey, tu sabes donde esta glee club- pregunta un chico bastante atractivo de ojos azules, la sonrisa de Rachel llama su atención- perdón no me presenté, mi nombre es Brody Weston

Hola Brody, yo soy la capitana de glee club, Rachel Berry- dice la morena

A ti te estaba buscando- dice Brody- yo voy a bailar con Violeta, sé que tú vas a cantar nuestra canción

Si, Ángela me comentó- dice Rachel

Quinn estaba caminando con Santana y Brittany hasta que vio a Rachel hablando con un desconocido

¿Quién ese?- pregunta santana

No tengo ni la menor idea- dice Quinn mirando la escena

Sabes me encantaría escuchar tu voz en una canción- dice Brody

¿Dudas de mi capacidad vocal?- pregunta Rachel

No creo que cantes mal, si eres la capitana de glee club debe ser por una buena razón- dice Brody y Rachel no puede evitar sonreír

Tienes una sonrisa hermosa- dice el chico y la morena se sonroja

Hola Rach- dice una voz detrás de la morena interrumpiendo la conversación efectivamente, la rubia miraba de arriba abajo al chico

Oh, hola Amor- dice Rachel

¿Y tú eres…?- le pregunta al chico

Brody Weston- dice el chico quien extiende su mano pero la rubia no la toma

Quinn Fabray- dice la rubia sin apartar su mirada

Brody siente que no es bienvenido y decide que es el momento de irse

Bueno chicas nos vemos el viernes- dice Brody mirando a Rachel- adiós, en otra oportunidad será

Adiós- dice Rachel y el chico desaparece por donde vino

¿Por qué fuiste tan ruda?- le pregunta Rachel a Quinn

No me da confianza ¿qué tanto hablabas con ese tipo?- pregunta la rubia

No puedo creer que estés celosa- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

No me parece gracioso- dice Quinn- no te diste cuenta como te sonría y como te miraba y¿ cómo así que en otra oportunidad será?

Mi amor, Brody es el bailarín que va a bailar con Violeta, Ángela me pidió un favor y yo voy a cantar la canción y ellos van a hacer la coreografía, el sólo quería conocerme- dice Rachel- saber si cantaba bien

Mejor que tome sus distancias- dice Quinn- como se atreve a siquiera dudar de tu voz

Ay, Quinn, te amo con todo y tus celos- dice Rachel con una sonrisa antes de darle un beso e irse contoneando sus caderas para el placer de Quinn

Berry te tiene mal- dice Santana cuando se acerca de nuevo a la rubia

* * *

><p>El jueves<p>

¿Qué paso Leo?- le pregunta Ángela al ver que tiene un brazo vendado

Me lastimé- dice Leo- lo siento, Angie

¿Cómo pasó?- dice la latina

Fue en el enteramiento de football, me taclearon y este fue el resultado

¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora con lo de mañana?- dice Ángela- lo mejor será cancelarlo

No, Ángela, no te rindas, tú eres una de las mejores bailarinas que conozco, no le des el gusto a Violeta, de irte sin dar la pelea- dice Leo

Lo sé, Leo pero contigo herido, no hay nada que podamos hacer es muy complicado que alguien se aprenda esta rutina de un día para otro- dice la latina

¿Y si le preguntamos a Mike?- propone leo pero a Ángela se le ocurre algo mejor

Ya sé quien nos puede ayudar- dice Ángela con una sonrisa picara

¿Quién?- pregunta Leo con curiosidad

Ya verás- dice la latina

* * *

><p>El viernes<p>

Todos los gleeks estaban en el estudio de baile de Lima con algunas otras personas invitadas esperando ansiosos el espectáculo

¿Ángela crees que sea buena idea?- dice Daniel

No hay nada de malo que todos se enteren del excepcional bailarín que eres- dice la latina

Pues si- dice Daniel- es hora de ir diciendo verdades así sea de a poquitos

Empiezan con un número grupal Ángela, Violeta y Brody acompañados de la estupenda voz de Mercedes

_Uh- _el escenario esta acompañado por dos sillas y una mesa_  
>You got it<br>You got it  
>Put it in<em>_  
>Work work work work work work<br>Tables turning to a situation__  
>Now you're standing in my face like you've patiently waiting<br>Fumbling over words forget the conversation  
>Thinking maybe we can make the combination<br>Wannna see me lose my breath & wanna hear me moan  
>Better be ready willing able when we get alone- <em>los chicos hacen piruetas que asombran a los gleeks pues este es definitivamente otro nivel de baile_  
>You was talking confident upon the telephone<em>_  
>So you better put it in when we get it on<br>No turning back from this party__  
>Put you through enough to complain<br>Hey!_

_Look at what you got yourself into  
>Best take advantage be all that you can't be<br>Best take advantage see all that you can't see  
>'cause this could be a less opportunity to move me<em>

_I ain't accepting no excuses baby (n-n-no!)  
>To brag about it would be useless baby (n-n-n-no!)<br>Better blow me away make a girl wanna stay__  
>I just know we're going round (yeah)<br>This your chance to prove  
>Don't forget your moves<br>There's nothing to lose  
>But me!<br>Put it in!  
>Check it baby get it baby check it baby get it - <em>Brody baila muy bien- piensa Rachel_  
>Do it baby d-d-do it baby get it<br>Check it bay get it baby check it baby get it  
>Do it baby d-d-do it baby get it<br>Put it in!  
>Check it baby get it baby check it baby get it<br>(put it in put it in put it in )  
>Do it baby d-d-do it baby get it<br>(D-d-do it baby get it babe)  
>Put it in<br>Check it baby get it baby check it baby get it__  
>(Check it baby get it babe)<br>Do it baby d-d-do it bay get it  
>(D-d-do it baby get it babe)<br>Go hard!  
>Check it baby get it baby check it baby get it (uh-huh)<br>Do it baby d-d-do it baby get it (uh-huh yeah!)  
>Don't come around if you gon let me down (mess me around)<br>You gotta get it all the way in__  
>I wanna see you work!- <em>Angie estuvo excelente- dice Emily

Siguen con el numero de Violeta y Brody esta vez es Rachel la encargada de la voz cantando una hermosa canción

_So I put my arms around you around you- _Violeta y Brody se ubican en el centro del escenario_  
><em>_And I hope that I will do no wrong__  
><em>_My eyes are on you they're on you__  
><em>_And I hope that you won't hurt me_

_I'm dancing in the room as if I was in the woods with you__  
><em>_No need for anything but music__  
><em>_Music's the reason why I know time still exists- _Es buena- dice Brittany_  
><em>_Time still exists__  
><em>_Time still exists__  
><em>_Time still exists- _La voz de Rachel es simplemente espectacular- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

_So I just put my arms around you around you-_ Wow- exclama Mike al ver una de la pirueta_  
><em>_And I hope that I will do no wrong__  
><em>_My eyes are on you they're on you- _Ángela es mucho mejor- piensa Quinn

El último número es el de Ángela y Daniel para sorpresa de los demás gleeks, incluso de santa quien iba a cantar la siguiente canción que venían ensayando la latina y Leo, todos sabían que Leo estaba lastimado pero no sabía que Daniel lo iba a reemplazar y por lo que habían visto todos los bailarines tenían grandes destrezas en el baile

_En la suite 16-  
>Lo que empieza no termina<br>Del mini bar al edén  
>Y en muy mala compañía- <em>¿No se supone que iba a bailar contigo?- le pregunta Kurt a Leo

_Era ese sabor en tu piel  
>A azufre revuelto con miel<br>Así que me llene de coraje y me fui a caminar por el lado salvaje- _Mike está bastante impresionado pues no sabía que Daniel fuera tan buen bailarín _  
>Pensé "no me mires así"<br>Ya sé lo que quieres de mi  
>Que no hay que ser vidente aquí<br>Para un mal como tú no hay un cuerpo que aguante -_ Daniel y Ángela se abrazan así que Emma evita mirar la escena no le gusta lo que está sintiendo

_Lo hecho está hecho  
>Volví a tropezar<br>Con la misma piedra que hubo siempre  
>Se siente tan bien todo lo que hace mal<br>Y contigo nunca es suficiente- _Tienen buena química- dice Tina y Emma alcanza a escuchar el comentario_  
>Eh, eh, eh, eh... Ah, ah, ah, ah...<br>Eh, eh, eh, eh... Ah, ah, ah, ah..._

_Cómo fue  
>Que pasó<br>Esa noche  
>Impaciente- <em>Emma sufre con cada segundo del performance_  
>Fueron a llamar<br>La de recepción  
>Cuando se quejaban de la 17<em>

_No puede ser nada normal  
>Acabar eligiendo tan mal<br>En materia de hombres soy toda una experta siempre en repetir mis errores  
>No hay ceguera peor <em>- es buena- le dice Brody a Violeta en el backstage_  
>Que no querer mirar<br>Cuando te guardabas el anillo dentro del bolsillo y dejarlo pasar- _por algo somos las mejores- dice Violeta

_Lo hecho está hecho  
>Volví a tropezar<br>Con la misma piedra que hubo siempre- _Eso estuvo genial - dice Brittany cuando Daniel hace una pirueta_  
>Se siente tan bien todo lo que hace mal<br>Y contigo nunca es suficiente  
>Eh, eh, eh, eh... Ah, ah, ah, ah...<br>Eh, eh, eh, eh... Ah, ah, ah, ah..._

_Nunca me sentí tan fuera de lugar  
>Nunca tanto se escapo de mi control<br>Pero todo en este mundo es temporal  
>Lo eres tú y lo soy yo<br>Nunca me sentí tan fuera de lugar  
>Nunca tanto se escapo de mi control<br>Pero todo en este mundo es temporal  
>En eso no decido yo <em>- ¿Qué hace Daniel ahí?- piensa Emma con el ceño fruncido pues lo que estaba viendo no le gustaba para nada

_Lo hecho está hecho  
>Volví a tropezar<br>Con la misma piedra que hubo siempre  
>Se siente tan bien todo lo que hace mal<br>Y contigo nunca es suficiente  
>Se siente tan bien todo lo que hace mal- <em>ese chico me recuerda a mi mismo en mis épocas de bailarín- piensa el profesor_  
>Eh, eh, eh, eh... Ah, ah, ah, ah...<br>Eh, eh, eh, eh... Ah, ah, ah, ah... -_bien- grita Will con euforia

Todos los bailarines salen al escenario y reciben la ovación del público, Ángela y Violeta tienen una gran sonrisa en sus rostros pues amabas sabían que más que una competencia esto era una despedida

Te voy a extrañar Agy- dice Violeta

Ángela, Violeta Ángela- dice la latina

Te voy a extrañar Ángela- dice Violeta rodando los ojos

Yo también- admite la latina- fue interesante competir contigo

Todo por la sana competencia- dice Violeta

Sí, la sana competencia- dice Ángela antes de darle un corto abrazo

Quizá nos volvemos a ver- dice la latina

Ten por seguro que así será- dice Violeta con una sonrisa

cantas hermoso- le dice Brody a Rachel- si vas a Nueva York, llámame- el chico le da una tarjeta antes de irse con Violeta

Quinn llega la lado de la morena y le pregunta- ¿Qué te dijo?

Nada importante Amor, no te preocupes- dice Rachel antes de darle un corto beso en los labios

* * *

><p><strong>Este es uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.<strong>

**¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ****Díganme que piensan de la historia, bueno o malo no importa siempre cuando sea crítica constructiva.**

**Les recomiendo que utilicen los links de las canciones, pensé en algunas coreografías de sytycd y eso les ayudara a visualizar mejor los bailes.**

**Canciones:**

**Kelly Rowland- Work (freemasons edit) - (youtube/watch?v=p5FejErRYNM)**

**Elisa- Dancing - (youtube/watch?v=rRrBdU-ztO8) una de la canciones más hermosas que he escuchado :)**

**Shakira- Lo Hecho está hecho - (youtube/watch?v=N31b8DrmzVM)**

**Próximo**** capitulo: viaje a Cabo México **

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Jostin217**


	36. Ni Tu Ni Yo

Capitulo 36: Ni Tu Ni Yo

En el avión

Estos días van a estar de maravilla- dice Rachel quien estaba sentada junto a su novia

Estoy totalmente de acuerdo- dice Quinn mientras besaba el cuello de la morena

Quinn- gime Rachel suavemente solo para que la rubia escuche

¿Pueden dejar eso?, es asqueroso- les dice Santana en tono burlón, la latina y Brittany estaban ubicadas detrás de Rachel y Quinn

Sanny, déjalas- dice Brittany- ellas quieren su sweet lady kisses y yo también

En cuestión de segundos los labios de Santana se encuentran con los de Brittany

Al menos ya sabemos cómo callarla- dice Rachel

Yo sé como callarte a ti- dice Quinn con una sonrisa picara

Ah…sí ¿Cómo?- pregunta la morena

La rubia no dice nada pues sus besos se expresan mucho mejor que ella

Mientras tanto Emma Pillsbury iba más que incomoda pues estaba sentada entre Will y Daniel. Emma no sabía que le dolía más, la sonrisa de Will quien aún tenía la esperanza de volver con ella o la indiferencia de Daniel quien cumplía con sus deseos y se alejaba cada vez más de ella

Los gleeks llegan al aeropuerto internacional de Los Cabos y de allí salen inmediatamente para el hotel, al llegar ahí el profesor Schue decide quienes comparten habitación

Chicos y chicas, pongan atención- dice Will cuando regresa con las llaves de las habitaciones – todos vamos a ocupar dos pisos, yo voy a estar en el piso de los hombres y la profesora Emma en el de las mujeres, las habitaciones están equipadas con todo lo necesario para dos personas. Así es como nos vamos a organizar: Puck y Kurt, Blaine y Artie, Mike y Daniel ,Sam, Finn y Leo ustedes tienen una habitación para tres personas; las mujeres, con ustedes fue más difícil, Santana y Mercedes, Tina y Brittany, Emily y Rachel, Ángela y Quinn

No me parece justo que no podamos compartir habitación con quien nosotros queramos- dice Santana

Esas son las reglas Santana- dice Will con firmeza y nadie más se atreve a contradecirlo

* * *

><p>Los chicos llegan a sus habitaciones y acomodan sus pertenencias para disfrutar de un día soleado y la playa<p>

En la habitación de Rachel

La morena decide tener una breve conversación con su compañera

Hace un tiempo que no hablo contigo- dice Rachel- ¿cómo estás?

En realidad muy bien- dice Emily con una sonrisa sincera- las cosas no podrían ir mejor

¿Y qué te tiene tan contenta?- pregunta la morena- ¿el colegio o Ángela?

Ambos, me metí al equipo de natación y si las cosas siguen así probablemente consiga una beca para estudiar en la universidad Danby y con Angie todo es perfecto- dice Emily con emoción mientras se sienta en su cama- ¿y tú qué me cuentas?

Pues ya envié mi solicitud al NYADA, al igual que Kurt así que estamos esperando la respuesta con ansías- dice la morena

No te preocupes que con la voz que tienes es imposible que no pases- dice Emily

¿Tú crees?- pregunta Rachel con curiosidad

No es que yo conozca mucho de música pero tu talento es innegable- dice Emily

Gracias por el voto de confianza- dice la morena y después de eso la chicas se alista para disfrutar de la playa

En la habitación de Quinn

La rubia se cambio en el baño y cuando regresó a la habitación grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Ángela completamente desnuda

Lo... lo siento, lo siento, no fue, no… fue mi intención- dice la rubia quien se sonroja cada vez más

Tranquila Quinn- dice la latina con una sonrisa- si alguien debe disculparse soy yo creí que te demorabas más y por eso me estoy cambiando a aquí – dice Ángela mientras la rubia intenta no mirar el cuerpo de la latina y fracasa continuamente

No me pongas esa cara que no es como si no me hubieras visto desnuda- agrega Ángela al ver la reacción de la rubia

No es…, no es eso, estás… estás bellísima- dice Quinn y se pone aún más roja

Gracias por el cumplido Quinn- dice Ángela- ahora, si me das permiso quizá pueda cambiarme en el baño

Sí claro, sigue- dice la rubia mientras se aparta

La latina no se molesta en cubrirse y pasa al lado de Quinn

_Ay Dios- piensa la rubia pero sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por la voz de la latina_

Quinn no quiero que las cosas se pongan incomodas entre nosotras- dice Ángela a través de la puerta- mucho más si de verdad queremos ser amigas

No te preocupes Angie – dice Quinn – antes que nada nos tenemos respecto y esa es la base de las buenas relaciones

Así es, nos vemos después Quinn- dice la latina con una sonrisa

* * *

><p>Los gleeks pasaron la tarde en la playa divirtiéndose y compartiendo entre ellos, caía la noche cuando decidieron hacer un círculo y disfrutar de una pequeña fogata acompañada por algunas canciones de los integrantes de New Directions<p>

Todos estaban bastante entretenidos escuchando la música o conversando entre ellos pero Daniel tenía su atención fija en Will y Emma, el profesor no hacía más que hablarle al oído y acariciarla sutilmente, Daniel intentaba no verlos pero los celos lo carcomían, después de dos semanas de lo mismo pues últimamente Will se mostraba mucho más cariñoso de lo normal con Emma

¿Puedes disimular un poquito?- le susurra Ángela

No ves como la toca y le habla al oído- le responde Daniel muy molesto

Es su novio, Daniel, es lógico que hagan ese tipo de cosas- dice la latina

No sabes lo que estoy sufriendo Angie, ya no puedo más con esto, llevo semanas guardándome los que siento- dice el chico

¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunta Ángela

Al final de este viaje, me voy, no más farsa, voy a seguir con mi vida, necesito dejar todo esto atrás- dice Daniel con determinación

Pero…- intenta decir la latina

Es una decisión tomada - dice Daniel mirando de nuevo a Emma y Will hasta que cruzan miradas

Sin decir más Ángela se lanza a los brazos de Daniel y lo abraza cálidamente- te voy a extrañar, me estaba acostumbrando a tenerte cerca- le susurra

Te quiero- dice Daniel

Y yo a ti- dice la latina

Qué pena interrumpir el momento- dice Leo al acercarse a ellos- pero tengo algo que decirle a Daniel

Dime- dice el chico

Yo sé que tu cumpleaños fue hace casi un mes- dice Leo y Daniel mira a Ángela

Se me escapó- dice la latina con cara de culpabilidad

El hecho es que te has convertido en un gran amigo a pesar de todo lo que pasó y lo menos que podía hacer era tener un detalle contigo- dice Leo- por los buenos amigos

Gracias- dice Daniel con una sonrisa sincera antes de abrazarlo

Leo le entrega una caja mediana, los gleeks observan la escena con atención

Un acordeón, excelente- dice Daniel con una sonrisa que contagia a Emma- voy a tener que aprender a tocarlo

Yo sé, mi tío me enseñó desde chiquito, si quieres te enseño- ofrece Leo

Yo quiero escuchar cómo suena –dice Brittany

¿Tocas algo? –pregunta Daniel

Tocamos querrás decir, tengo una idea pero necesito tu voz y que toques la guitarra- dice Leo

Listo, va pa' esa- dice Daniel

¿Conoces la canción?- pregunta Leo

Sí- dice Daniel mientras observa a Emma

¿Qué mejor forma de despedirse que con una canción?- piensa el chico

_Voy dejarte ir y no sé cómo hacerlo  
>Se enreda el corazón y me quiebro por dentro<br>Se nubla mi razón pensando en los momentos  
>Que vivimos juntos volando en el cielo<br>Cuando fuiste mía y cuando fui tu dueño_

_Puedo aparentar vistiéndome de orgullo en soledad_  
><em>Intento ser más fuerte y al perder, me pierdo en el intento de querer<em>  
><em>Buscando mi verdad en tu mirar, encuentro que me he vuelto a enamorar<em>  
><em>No aguanto que haya un nuevo amanecer, y tú no estás conmigo, estás con él<em>  
><em>Ay, cómo me duele, amor, cómo me duele<em>

_Voy a dejarte ir y tendré que aceptarlo_  
><em>Quise jugar igual pero morí en tus brazos<em>  
><em>Me exige el corazón a entregar mi silencio<em>  
><em>Hoy sobran las palabras, todo lo dijimos<em>  
><em>Y de lo demás se va a encargar el tiempo<em>

_Puedo aparentar vistiéndome de orgullo en soledad_  
><em>Intento ser más fuerte y al perder, me pierdo en el intento de querer<em>  
><em>Buscando mi verdad en tu mirar, encuentro que me he vuelto a enamorar<em>  
><em>No aguanto que haya un nuevo amanecer, y tú no estás conmigo, estás con él<em>  
><em>Ay, cómo me duele, amor, cómo me duele<em>

_Cómo duele ignorar que me haces falta_  
><em>Cómo duele saber que eras mi alma<em>  
><em>Duele igual, pues hoy, duele más que ayer<em>

_Puedo aparentar vistiéndome de orgullo en soledad_  
><em>Intento ser más fuerte y al perder, me pierdo en el intento de querer<em>  
><em>Buscando mi verdad en tu mirar, encuentro que me he vuelto a enamorar<em>  
><em>No aguanto que haya un nuevo amanecer, y tú no estás conmigo, estás con él<em>  
><em>Ay, cómo me duele, amor, cómo me duele<em>

Los chicos reciben aplausos después de cantar aquella canción, Emma y Daniel no pueden evitar mirarse continuamente hasta que Will busca la atención de la orientadora

Chicos este día ha sido genial pero ya es hora de cenar y lo mejor es que vayamos a buffet- dice Will y los chicos de new Directions se retiran rápidamente dejando solos a Emma y Will

Daniel y Ángela estaban por entrar al hotel cuando la latina pregunta- ¿dónde esta caja del acordeón?

Mierda, la olvidé en la playa- dice el chico- ya regreso

Si te demoras no te espero para cenar- dice la latina con una sonrisa

Emma- dice Will, el profesor lleva dos semanas intentando volver con la orientadora pero hasta ahora ella no ha dado su brazo a torcer- vuelve conmigo

No, Will no insistas más- dice Emma

¡Pero cómo quieres que deje de insistir cuando ni siquiera sé por qué me dejaste!- dice Will pues ha llegado al limite

No me hagas decir nada por favor- le pide Emma

Dímelo- le exige Will- ¡Dímelo!

Ya no te amo, estoy enamorada de alguien más- dice Emma

Eso es mentira- dice Will

Will, no… -intenta decir Emma pero es interrumpida de forma forzosa al tener labios de Will sobre los suyos

Perdón- dice Daniel al ver la escena y los profesores se separan, Emma puede ver enojo y celos en su mirada- yo sólo venía por esto- el chico sale de allí rápidamente pero no regresa al hotel en vez de eso se dirige al estacionamiento

Emma- dice Will al verla alejarse de él tan rápido como puede

Emma no le responde y sigue el camino por el cual vio a Daniel

* * *

><p>Daniel arranca el auto que tiene en el estacionamiento del hotel y sale de allí sin notar a Emma quien toma un taxi y le dice al conductor- siga a ese auto<p>

Después de unos veinte minutos Daniel llega a una casa cerca a la playa y Emma se baja de taxi, pasan cinco minutos más y la orientadora no sabe qué hacer aún así toca el timbre

¿Quién es?- pregunta Daniel por el interlocutor

Soy yo, Emma- dice la orientadora

¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Daniel sorprendido pero le permite pasar

No deberías estar con Will- dice Daniel enojado al verla

Eres un idiota- dice Emma y después mira a su alrededor- ¿Dónde se supone qué estamos?

Es mi casa- dice el chico

¿Cuántas casas tienes?- pregunta Emma con curiosidad

Muchas- dice Daniel- ¿Qué haces aquí Emma? ¿No deberías estar besándote con Will?

¡Eres un celoso empedernido!- dice Emma- ¿acaso estás ciego? Los celos no te dejan ver- dice un poco más calmada

¿Qué no me dejan ver? Ah, como te habla, como te acaricia, como te besa- dice Daniel

Mi relación con Will terminó- dice Emma- tenía que terminar, yo no podía continuar con eso

¿Qué dices?- pregunta Daniel con confusión

¿Que no te das cuenta?, yo también te amo- dice Emma mirándolo a los ojos

Daniel no tiene tiempo de asimilar la noticia cuando siente los labios de Emma sobre los suyos y corresponde al beso inmediatamente

Esto es increible, tiene que ser un sueño- dice Daniel cuando por fin se separan

No, definitivamente es la realidad- dice Emma quien sonríe y lo besa de nuevo

Emma toma la iniciativa y le ayuda a Daniel a quitarse la camiseta para así dejar al descubierto el pecho desnudo del chico, las delicadas manos de Emma exploran el cuerpo de Daniel

Emma siente que Daniel la toma de los muslos y los ubica a los lados de sus caderas, sin decir una palabra más el chico lleva a Emma a su habitación

La ropa desaparece de sus cuerpos y le dan paso a las caricias, Daniel contempla el cuerpo de Emma y se dedica a amarlo con cada beso, Emma no es la más experimentada, nunca ha estado con nadie en este nivel de intimidad pero se deja llevar por lo que siente, el descubrir esas nuevas sensaciones con el hombre que ama, con el único con quien no tuvo dudas para dar ese paso y a quien le dijo te amo mientras hacían el amor

Dos horas después

Emma es la primera en despertar, se mueve un poco despertando al chico pero Daniel la abraza más fuerte

Sal conmigo mañana- dice Daniel al oído antes de besar su cuello

Dani, tu sabes que debo estar al pendiente de las chicas- dice Emma

Pero mañana es el día libre Amor y yo lo quiero pasar contigo- dice Daniel

Daniel- dice Emma

Dime que si- insiste el chico antes de darle un beso en los labios- déjame consentirte

Umm- Emma finge que lo piensa- está bien

Ya debemos irnos- dice Emma- es tarde- los se levantan, se dan una duchas rápida juntos y deciden irse lo más pronto posible para no levantar sospechas

Vamos Amor- dice el chico antes de tomar su mano y llegar hasta donde está el auto

* * *

><p>Emma regresa a la habitación del hotel y se da una ducha minutos después pasa por las habitaciones de las chicas y todas están organizadas de acuerdo a las instrucciones del profesor Schuester<p>

Diez minutos después Ángela se levanta de su cama

¿A dónde vas?- pregunta Quinn

Voy a dormir con mi novia- dice la latina

¿Cómo?- pregunta la rubia confundida

Mira, yo me quedo con Emily y Rachel viene aquí y se queda contigo- dice Ángela

¿Y si nos descubren?- pregunta Quinn

No pasa nada Quinn- dice la latina- estamos en Los Cabos, este es un lugar especial y yo creo que tu prefieres disfrutarlo con tu novia, al igual que yo así que nos vemos en la mañana rubia- dice antes de salir de la habitación

La latina toca la puerta de la habitación de Emily y Rachel, su novia abre la puerta

Hola Em- dice Ángela con voz seductora y como respuesta obtiene un beso

¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Rachel incomoda al ver que las chicas dejan de besarse delante de ella

Hoy vas dormir con Quinn- dice la latina

¿Qué?- pregunta la morena desconcertada- ¿me estás echando de mi propia habitación?

Podría decirse que si- dice Ángela con algo de humor- pero tú y yo sabes que tú quieres dormir con Quinn así que veámoslo como un favor mutuo

Claro que esto pasa si tú estás de acuerdo- dice Emily

Por mi no hay problema- dice Rachel al levantarse de su cama y salir hacia la habitación de Quinn, segundos después escucha como cierran la puerta tras ella

Berry- dice Santana al verla cruzan el pasillo al igual que ella pues al parecer la latina compartía la misma idea de Ángela e iba en dirección hacia la habitación de Brittany

Santana- dice Rachel

Yo no te vi- dice la latina

Y yo a ti tampoco- dice Rachel antes de que cada una se vaya a la habitación de su novia

Amor- dice Rachel al abrir la puerta

Ven acá- dice la rubia con una sonrisa y la morena se acerca a la cama y se mete allí con Quinn

Quinn besa a su novia- debo reconocer que esta fue una muy buena idea

Sí que lo es- agrega Rachel

Hace cuanto tiempo no dormimos juntas como…dos semanas- dice la rubia

Sí- dice Rachel

Desde que llego mi hermana mi madre se ha empeñado en que pasemos más tiempo en familia- dice Quinn

Hablando de tu hermana ¿cómo van las cosas con ella?- pregunta la morena

Muy bien de hecho- dice Quinn aunque se muestra pensativa- todo está muy bien pero siento que hay algo que no cuadra

¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunta Rachel con curiosidad

No sé, es que su visita me parece muy repentina y creo que se está esforzando demasiado en ser la hija y la hermana perfecta… aunque también pueden ser ideas mías quizás estoy viendo cosas donde no las hay- dice la rubia

Sólo dale un poco de tiempo- le aconseja Rachel- quizás aún no te acostumbras a que esté de vuelta y necesitas alguna razón para explicarlo

No lo sé- dice Quinn- pero mejor dejemos de hablar de eso y pensemos en cosas más placenteras

Las manos de la rubia exploran el cuerpo de su novia por debajo la corta pijama que tenía puesta

Quinn- dice Rachel y rápidamente se quita la pijama quedando en ropa interior

Me encanta ese cambio- dice la rubia mientras observa el cuerpo

Las chicas se besan y apasionadamente y en un movimiento rápido Quinn se gira provocando que Rachel quede sobre la cama y la rubia encima de ella

Creo que la noche apenas comienza- dice la morena

Yo estoy completamente segura de eso- dice Quinn con su sonrisa característica

* * *

><p>¿Dani qué haces?- pregunta Emma al ver al chico frente a ella- pasa- cierra la puerta no sin antes cerciorarse de que nadie los vio<p>

Daniel la besa- sólo quería darte el beso de las buenas noches

Emma se sonroja y sonríe- quédate un rato más ¿sí?

Daniel toma la mano de Emma hasta llegar a la cama y los dos se acuestan abrazados

Me encanta tenerte entre mis brazos- dice Daniel

Te amo- dice Emma antes de darle un beso

Y yo a ti- dice Daniel después de responder al beso

Tres horas después

Amor- susurra Daniel- Amor, ya me voy

¿Tan rápido?- dice Emma entre dientes y el chico apenas si entiende

Ya pasaron tres horas y lo mejor es que regrese a mi habitación- dice Daniel

Está bien- dice Emma con somnolencia

Te amo- dice Daniel y le un corto beso en los labios- sigue durmiendo preciosa- dice el chico al ver que Emma continúa durmiendo tranquilamente

* * *

><p>Emma se levanta muy temprano y pasa por las habitaciones de las chicas<p>

Santana y Brittany por favor despierten ya, se les hace tarde para el desayuno- dice la orientadora

Lo mismo para ti Emily, Ángela por favor despiértala- agrega

Tina y Mercedes ustedes también- dice

Quinn y Rachel qué bueno que están despiertas- dice Emma con una sonrisa

Agradéceselo a Rachel- dice la rubia sin mucho ánimo

La morena estaba sorprendida pues Emma no les dijo nada acerca del cambio de compañeras de habitación

¿No te molesta que yo este aquí?- pregunta Rachel con curiosidad

¿Por qué me molestaría?- pregunta Emma con una sonrisa

No por nada – dice la morena al recibir un codazo por parte de Quinn dándole a entender que lo mejor era no preguntar más, no era bueno tentar a la suerte

Tranquila chicas, yo sé que cuando se está enamorada no se piensa mucho en las consecuencias- dice Emma antes de irse y Rachel y Quinn se miran entre sí

* * *

><p>En la tarde<p>

Vamos a dar una vuelta en yate- le dice Daniel a Emma

Daniel- dice Emma al ver el yate de lujo pero el chico la carga al estilo de novia y la ayuda subir, no hay nadie más con ellos, el chico toma el timón y unos minutos después se alejan del puerto

Llegan a cierto punto y Daniel decide que es tiempo de mostrarle el yate a Emma

Ven Amor- dice Daniel al tomar a Emma de la mano y guiarla hacia el interior del yate

Wow- dice Emma al ver la pulcritud del lugar además de los lujos, ella ve la cama, una esplendida cocina, una sala de juegos y otra sala de estar- Dani, de verdad no era necesario que me trajeras aquí

Si lo es- dice Daniel- este es uno de mis hobbies favoritos y quiero que conozcas más de mi- dice mientras se pone un delantal

¿Qué haces?- dice Emma con curiosidad

Voy hacer nuestra comida Amor- dice Daniel con una sonrisa

Cuéntame de tu familia- dice Emma con una sonrisa al verlo lavar las verduras una y otra vez

Mi madre fue adoptada por una familia en New york pero a su 15 años se enteró y decidió buscar a sus padres biológicos, ella estuvo en México durante un buen tiempo pero no los encontró, al parecer se habían ido a otro lugar y era prácticamente imposible rastrearlos, con quien si se encontró fue con Will, tuvieron un romance de verano y pues ya sabes cuales fueron las consecuencias- dice Daniel

¿Tu madre no salió con nadie más?- pregunta Emma

Sí, tuvo dos o tres novios en serio pero al final las cosas no funcionaban- dice Daniel

Ahora tengo más curiosidad cuéntame de tus padres – dice Daniel

Dani, no creo que quieras saber de ellos- dice Emma

¿Por qué?- pregunta Daniel con curiosidad

Porque ellos son diferentes, tienen opiniones muy cerradas acerca de las cosas y si las cosas no resultan como ellos quieren los demás están mal- dice Emma- no son la mejor influencia para nadie

Siento que es un tema difícil así que no te voy a preguntar más, todo a su tiempo, cuando tú quieras hablar conmigo aquí voy a estar- dice Daniel con una sonrisa cálida que contagia a Emma

Se pasan la tarde entre conversaciones y disfrutando de sala de juegos. Daniel besa a Emma y ella lo guia hasta la cama, la cual aprovechan para demostrar lo que sienten el uno por el otro nuevamente

Descansan un rato pero saben que mejor regresar antes de que caiga el sol

Ahora toma el timón- le dice Daniel

¿Yo?- pregunta Emma

Si, tú mi Amor- dice el chico con una sonrisa- yo te voy a guiar no te preocupes

Emma toma el timón y Daniel se ubica detrás de ella, los dos entrelazan sus dedos y mueven el timón

Eso es Emma- dice Daniel- ya lo entendiste

El chico deja que Emma maneje el timón sola, Daniel pone sus manos en la caderas de Emma y las acaricia con sus pulgares, el chico empieza darle besos en el cuello

Amor, no hagas eso que me desconcentra- dice Emma pero Daniel continua haciéndolo hasta que Emma gira un poco y le da un beso en los labios- te amo- el chico le responde con otro beso

¿Tengo una pregunta? Porque le pusiste al yate "Niña Bonita"

El chico le responde cantándole los versos de una canción al oído

"Y_ quien no se inspira al verte linda__  
><em>_con esos huequitos en tus mejillas__  
><em>_con esos deseos que sean míos__  
><em>_y que se acompañen de caricias__  
><em>_y quien no se inspira con tus manos__  
><em>_que añoro tener entre mis brazos__  
><em>_a quien no le gusta tu sonrisa__  
><em>_de niña bonita, de mujer bonita__". _

Es linda la canción- dice Emma

Es perfecta para ti- dice Daniel mientras la abraza por la espalda

Gracias- dice Emma con una sonrisa antes continuar hablando- ya veo el puerto, lo mejor es que tú sigas desde aquí

Okay, Amor- dice Daniel

Minutos después llegan al puerto y Daniel intenta tomar la mano de Emma pero ella no se la da

¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Daniel extrañado y dolido

No es nada Amor, sólo que no quiero que Will se entere de los nuestro por alguien que no seamos nosotros- dice Emma

Está bien- dice Daniel no muy convencido

Dani, no te pongas así, entiende que nuestra situación es muy, muy complicada- dice Emma

Sí lo sé, lo siento- dice el chico, Emma aprovecha que no hay nadie cerca por donde van y le da un beso y los dos sonríen con la esperanza de que las cosas mejoren

* * *

><p>Amor a dónde me llevas- pregunta Rachel<p>

Ayer descubrí un lugar muy bonito y quiero compartirlo contigo- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

Veinte minutos después llegan al destino final

Wow- dice Rachel al ver aguas cristalinas rodeadas por una hermosa vegetación- es como ver un oasis

Sabía que te iba a gustar- dice la rubia- ven- la toma de la mano

Cierra los ojos- dice Quinn- pero no hagas trampa, la rubia se ubica detrás de la morena, tapa sus ojos con sus manos, la guía un poco y dice- sorpresa

Mi Amor- dice la morena con dulzura al ver un picnic perfectamente organizado, además de unos confines y unas mantas para recostarse

Me encanta que tengamos el día para nosotras, debemos aprovecharlo al máximo- dice la rubia

Tienes razón- no nos hemos visto mucho en las últimas semanas- dice Rachel

Sí, pero ahora estas aquí conmigo- dice Quinn antes darle un beso tierno- ven y disfrutamos de la comida antes que se enfríe

Adoro los detalles que tienes conmigo- dice la morena

Y yo adoro consentirte- dice la rubia

Umm, esta delicioso ¿qué es?- pregunta Rachel

Estás comiendo tacos, también hay enchiladas, buritos, chilaquiles, no te preocupes Hermosa son veganos los pedí así- dice Quinn

Las chicas pasan un buen rato comiendo y disfrutando de la compañía, Quinn y Rachel disfrutan del paisaje, exploran hasta que se sienten cansadas

¿Si viste todo? la plantas y las aves- dice Rachel con emoción- aquí todo es más colorido

Es fantástico, ojala tuviéramos escenarios como este en Lima- dice la rubia

El paseo estuvo genial Amor pero estoy cansada- dice la morena

Ven y nos recostamos un rato- dice Quinn cuando regresan a la ubicación donde estaba el picnic

Las chicas se recuestan en las mantas y la rubia se queda observando el rostro de su novia al ver esto la morena sonríe y pregunta- ¿qué pasa?

Tienes la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás haya visto- dice la rubia

Amor- dice Rachel con ternura antes de besarla

Después de algunos mimos y caricias las chicas se quedan dormidas

Un par de horas después Quinn se despierta y no encuentra a la morena a su lado

Rach, Rachel, ¿Amor dónde estás? – pregunta la rubia y se empieza a preocupar al no recibir respuestas

La rubia escucha un sonido y dirige su vista hacia allá- Quinn ven que el agua esta deliciosa

La rubia se quita la ropa hasta quedar en bikini, después hace un clavado y llega hasta donde está su novia

El agua esta fría- dice Quinn y Rachel sonríe

La morena se acerca a la rubia, aferra sus muslos a las caderas de su novia y la besa con toda la pasión que puede

Okay, ya no siento frío- dice Quinn

Te amo- dice la morena entre besos, la rubia queda en trance y es tarde cuando ve queda su novia se aleja

Alcánzame- dice Rachel

Dicho y hecho la rubia la alcanza y le roba un beso, las chicas estaban muy distraídas pero la rubia escucha algo inusual y voltea a ver

¡Hey tu, deja nuestras cosas!- grita Quinn e intenta nadar para alcanzar a la chica que se llevó sus pertenecías y las de su novia pero Rachel la detiene

Amor es sólo nuestra ropa- dice la morena con una sonrisa pues la situación le parece muy cómica

A mí no me parece gracioso- dice Quinn

Yo lo sé Amor pero esa chica no se llevó nada importante, mejor sigues disfrutando de mis besos- dice la morena y la rubia la besa de nuevo

Después de un rato después las chicas se recuestan de nuevo

Tengo frío- dice la morena

¿Mucho? ¿Mucho?- pregunta Quinn

Mucho- dice Rachel siguiéndole el juego y tan solo unos segundos después sientes los labios de la rubia en su cuello y una línea de besos baja hasta sus pechos

Quinn- gime la morena con anticipación

La rubia le presta atención especial a los pezones de su chica

Quinn toma los pechos de su morena con sus manos y los masajea mientras va hasta el centro de la morena

Am...Amor- dice Rachel quien estaba descontrolada y necesitaba a Quinn más que nunca

Ahmm- gime la morena al sentir la lengua de su rubia en su parte más intima

Quinn- dice la morena en un grito mudo al sentir el clímax, la rubia recorre sus cuerpo a punta de besos hasta que llega a su boca y deleita con los labios de la morena quien introduce dos dedos en Quinn pues quiere que la rubia tanto placer como lo sintió ella hace unos momentos, Rachel no se esperaba que la rubia tuviera la misma idea y fue así como las chicas continuaron por la ruta del amor y del placer juntas

Este día estuvo genial- dice la morena con la respiración agitada

Cualquier día contigo es el mejor- dice la rubia- te amo

Y yo a ti- dice la morena antes de besar nuevamente a su novia

Amor se nos acabó el día- dice Rachel al ver el atardecer- tenemos que regresar- agrega sin animo

Lo sé- dice Quinn- sólo quédate un poco más entre mis brazos

* * *

><p>La última noche en Cabo San Lucas los gleeks se van a una discoteca para disfrutar de la noche, eso sí acompañados por Emma y Will quienes no se dirigían la palabra a menos de que fuera algo relacionado con los estudiantes<p>

La gran mayoría están en la pista de baile excepto Emma y Daniel pues dar lugar a los rumores peor todo cambia cuando Daniel le pregunta al oído- ¿me concedes este baile Amor?

_Sé que mucha gente anda diciendo  
>que este amor<br>esta marcado,  
>que al final las cuentas pagaremos<br>pues vivimos  
>en pecado,<br>que vamos a hacer si al conocernos  
>nos sentimos<br>embrujados  
>y supimos que no había remedio<br>nos gustamos demasiado._

_Ni tu ni yo_,- Daniel le canta al oido

_les dejaremos ofendernos,  
>ni tu ni yo,<br>somos culpables de querernos,  
>ni tu ni yo,<br>podemos ya vivir sin vernos,  
>aunque este amor<br>pueda llevarnos  
>al infierno.<em>

_Sé que mucha gente anda diciendo_– no sé como los demás no se dan cuenta es muy obvio- le dice Rachel a su novia

_que este amor huele a pecado, _- Así son las cosas del amor, Hermosa- dice Quinn_  
>que a ninguna parte llegaremos<br>que yo estoy obsesionado,  
>pero sé que tu también me quieres<br>porque ya lo has demostrado,  
>y que nuestro amor es para siempre<br>nos gustamos demasiado._

_Ni tu ni yo,_  
><em>les dejaremos ofendernos,<em>  
><em>ni tu ni yo,<em>  
><em>somos culpables de querernos,<em>  
><em>ni tu ni yo,<em>  
><em>podemos ya vivir sin vernos<em>  
><em>aunque este amor<em>  
><em>pueda llevarnos<em>  
><em>al infierno.<em>– Ángela vio a Daniel con Emma y supo inmediatamente que algo había pasado y está segura de que en Lima se enteraría de todo

_Ni tu ni yo (4x)_

_Ni tu ni yo,_  
><em>les dejaremos ofendernos,<em>  
><em>ni tu ni yo,<em>  
><em>somos culpables de querernos,<em>  
><em>ni tu ni yo,<em>  
><em>podemos ya vivir sin vernos<em>  
><em>aunque este amor<em>  
><em>pueda llevarnos<em>  
><em>al infierno.<em>

_Ni tu ni yo (4x)-_Will no sabe porque pero no le gusta ver la interacción de Emma con Daniel

* * *

><p><strong>¡Reviews! ¡Reviews¡ ¡Reviews! Déjenme saber que piensan de la historia<strong>

**¡Gracias a lectores por seguir esta historia con los favoritos, las alertas y las reviews! :)**

**Canciones:**

**Gusi y Beto Feat Luis Enrique - Como me duele- (youtbe/watch?v=J8n42a5h4s8)**

**Binomio de Oro- Niña Bonita- (youtube/watch?v=DR6ED6lvkb4) Hoy estaba vallenatera :P**

**Sergio Vargas- Ni Tu Ni Yo- (youtube /watch?v=jdX3c55kCFY)**


	37. Amor Del Bueno

Capitulo 37: Amor Del Bueno

Dos meses después

Las cosas en la familia Fabray iban muy bien, las vacaciones de Franny se habían extendido y Judy pasaba más tiempo en casa con sus hijas y eso también se traducía en menos tiempo para Rachel y Quinn; sin embargo las chicas estaban muy bien. Las Fabray y los Berry habían compartido juntos las festividades navideñas y año nuevo, eso los unía cada vez más y afianzaba la relación de las chicas

Por otro lado, Emma y Ángela tenían una muy buena amistad pues la latina era la única que sabía de su relación con el chico, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba la orientadora, y al a única a quien podía acudir en busca de consejo pues su otra gran amiga era la entrenadora Beiste pero ella también muy buena amiga de Will y eso generaría conflicto

* * *

><p>San Valentín<p>

Amor este no es camino para ir al colegio- dice Rachel quien iba en el auto de su novia

Hoy no vamos a ir- dice Quinn como si nada

¿Qué?- dice la morena

Hermosa es san Valentín y yo hice algo especial para ti- dice la rubia- es sólo un día no va a pasar nada

Estás loca- dice Rachel con una sonrisa pues la rubia la sorprende cada día más

Loca por ti- dice Quinn y se gana un beso de la morena

Además tenemos mucho que celebrar no sólo san Valentín, también tu entrada a NYADA- dice la rubia

Amor, recuerda que aún me falta hacer la audición- dice Rachel

Lo sé pero tú eres la mejor en lo que haces, nunca dudaría del poder de tu voz- dice Quinn- todos ha sido muy buenas noticias y eso merece celebración

¿No te parece suficiente con la fiesta de esta noche?- pregunta la morena

Pues si no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo, no te preocupes y nos devolvemos al colegio- dice la rubia haciéndose la ofendida

Amor, yo no dije eso, tu sabes que me encantan tus locuras- dice Rachel

Después de 40 minutos las chicas llegan a un lugar en el que Rachel nunca ha estado o ha visto

¿Dónde estamos Amor? ¿Hay alguien mas aquí?- pregunta Rachel

No- dice la rubia- solo somos tú y yo

Amor estamos en medio de la nada- dice la morena

La rubia saca una manta y la pone en el suelo, se devuelve al auto saca una bandeja llena de frutas y los más sorpréndete una fuente chocolate, unos de los más grandes pecados de Rachel

Chocolate- dice Rachel y se le hace agua la boca

Yo sé que esto e sale un poco de tu dieta vegana pero también sé que te encanta y por ahí dice que una vez al año no hace daño así que disfrutemos Amor- dice Quinn

Fresa con chocolate, está delicioso- dice Rachel – ummmm se pasa la lengua por los labios atrayendo inmediatamente la mirada de su novia justo como quería

La morena se inclina y besa los labios de su novia que saben delicioso mezclado con el chocolate y sus manos empiezan a recorrer el cuerpo de su rubia hasta llegar a sus senos

¿Estás segura de que no hay nadie más aquí?- dice la morena mientras besa el cuello de su rubia

Solamente mi familia conoce este lugar- dice la rubia con la respiración agitada después de ese beso

La ropa les estorbaba, así que se la quitaron rápidamente dando rienda suelta a los besos y las caricias. Rachel estaba más que excitada pues ella y Quinn no tenían sexo en público a menudo. La rubia se entretenía acariciando el cuerpo de su novia disfrutando de esa mezcla de amor y pasión.

Las chicas disfrutan del día hablando y compartiendo mucho más

Si ves esa nube- dice la morena mientras está entre los brazos de su rubia

Si- dice Quinn acariciando su espalda

Tiene forma de nota musical- dice Rachel

No Hermosa- dice Quinn- es un corazón

Tú sólo ves lo que quieres ver- dice la morena antes de darle un beso en la punta de la nariz

Te veo a ti- dice la rubia con amor y las chicas se vuelven a besar

Buena respuesta Fabray- dice Rachel antes de continuar con el festín de besos sabor a chocolate

* * *

><p>Ángela estaba en la oficina de Emma<p>

¿Tú crees que le guste?- preguntaba Emma- mostrándole el regalo que tenía para Daniel

Emma, cualquier cosa que le des le va a encantar, no lo dudes- le dice la latina con una sonrisa- no puedo creer que ya tengan dos meses juntos

Aún hay muchas cosas por resolver pero estamos bien- dice Emma con una sonrisa

No lo olvides te esperamos este sábado en casa- dice Ángela- por favor recuérdale a Daniel a veces no sé donde tiene la cabeza- dice con una sonrisa

Nunca dejaría plantados a tus padres, los señores Santos nos han tratado muy bien- dice Emma- recordando aquella vez cuando los Santos se enteraron de da relación de ella y Daniel y le abrieron las puertas de su casa como si fuera otra hija más

¿Angie?- pregunta Emily al pasar por la oficina

Hola- dice Ángela antes de darle un corto beso en los labios

Te he estado buscando, no pensé que estarías aquí- dice Emily- hola señorita Pillsbury

Hola Emily- dice Emma con una sonrisa

Hablamos después señorita Pillsbury- le dice Ángela a Emma para guardar las apariencias

Adiós Ángela y Emily- dice Emma

¿Qué estabas hablando con ella?- pregunta Emily con seguridad

Nada, sólo le pregunté acerca de una canción para glee- dice la latina

Ok- dice Emily- ¿qué quieres cantar?

Quiero que sea sorpresa- dice Ángela, a la tina no le gusta decirle mentiras a su novia pero lo de Emma y Daniel es un asunto en el que no se debe involucrar nadie más y por mucho que confíe en su novia lo mejor es alejarla de todo eso

¿Has hablado con tus amigas en estos días?- pregunta la latina para cambiar de tema

Pues si he hablado con algunas de ellas- dice Emily

¿Y qué dicen?- pregunta Ángela

Nada en especial, me cuentan los chismes de Rosewood- dice Emily sin entusiasmo

Siento que hay algo que no me dices, lo siento en tu tono de voz- dice la latina

No es nada- dice Emily- no hablo con ellas hace un tiempo, eso es todo

Emily no le había contado a su novia nada acerca de A para protegerla, aunque Emily había cambiado de número celular aún llegaban los mensajes amenazándola y eso no la dejaba vivir tranquila, Emily pensó que alejándose se libraría de aquel tormento pero las cosas siguen iguales, apenas si se habla con Aria y Spencer pues Hannah rechaza todas sus llamadas pues al parecer está bastante después de su último encuentro

No te creo- dice la latina- pero entiendo que quieras tener algunos secretos así que no voy a insistir- le da un beso en los labios- mejor vamos a arreglarnos para la fiesta de esta noche

Créeme, voy a disfrutar mucho desnudándote- agrega Emily con una sonrisa y agradecida por el cambio de tema

Las chicas juntan sus labios en un beso apasionado

* * *

><p>En la fiesta<p>

Los gleeks estaban compartiendo entre ellos y celebrando el día de San Valentín juntos, en un momento Sam, Mercedes, Puck y Quinn se adueñan del escenario y empiezan a cantar

_My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for your, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every note_

_Make me your radio_  
><em>Turn me up when you feel low<em>  
><em>This melody was meant for you<em>  
><em>So sing along to my stereo<em>

_If I was just another dusty record on the shelve_  
><em>Will you blow me off and play me like everybody else<em>  
><em>If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that<em>  
><em>Like it read well, check it Travie, I can handle that<em>  
><em>Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks<em>  
><em>This the last girl that play me left a couple cracks<em>  
><em>I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that<em>  
><em>Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts<em>

_If I could only find a note to make you understand_  
><em>I sing a song and the image grab me by the hands<em>  
><em>Keep myself inside your head, like your favorite tune<em>  
><em>And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you<em>

_My heart's a stereo_  
><em>It beats for your, so listen close<em>  
><em>Hear my thoughts in every note<em>

_Make me your radio_  
><em>Turn me up when you feel low<em>  
><em>This melody was meant for you<em>  
><em>So sing along to my stereo<em>

_Oh oh oh oh To my stereo_  
><em>Oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo<em>  
><em>If I wasn't old school, fifty pound boombox<em>  
><em>Would you hold me on your shoulder, wherever you walk<em>  
><em>Would you turn my volume up before of the cops<em>  
><em>And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop<em>  
><em>And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me<em>  
><em>When you have to purchase mad D batteries<em>  
><em>Appreciate every mixtape your friends make<em>  
><em>You never know we come and go like we're on the interstate<em>

_I think finally found a note to make you understand_– Quinn toma la mano de Rachel y en un movimiento la gira y la rubia la abraza por la espalda mientras le canta al oído dulcemente

_If you can hear it, sing along and take me by the hands  
>Keep myself inside your head, like your favorite tune<br>And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you_

_My heart's a stereo_  
><em>It beats for your, so listen close<em>  
><em>Hear my thoughts in every note<em>

_Make me your radio_  
><em>Turn me up when you feel low<em>  
><em>This melody was meant for you<em>  
><em>So sing along to my stereo<em>

_Oh oh oh oh To my stereo_  
><em>Oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo<em>

_I only pray you never leave me behind_  
><em>Because good music can be so hard to find<em>  
><em>I take your hand and pull it closer to mine<em>  
><em>Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind<em>

_My heart's a stereo_  
><em>It beats for your, so listen close<em>  
><em>Hear my thoughts in every note<em>

_Make me your radio_  
><em>Turn me up when you feel low<em>  
><em>This melody was meant for you<em>  
><em>So sing along to my stereo<em>

_Oh oh oh oh To my stereo_  
><em>Oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo<em>

Al final de la canción las parejas se besan como símbolo de su amor y la noche continua con los gleeks cantando canciones acerca del amor

Un par de semanas después eran las Regionales y los integrantes de New Directions estaban más que listos para asumir el reto contra los Warblers y así estar más cerca de ganar las Nacionales, justo como lo esperaban los gleeks ganaron la competencia en el grupo había muy buenas voces

* * *

><p>Daniel estaba en la cama de Emma, con ella entre sus brazos, cada uno disfrutando el calor del otro y compartiendo la desnudez de sus cuerpos<p>

Emma besa los pectorales de Daniel rápidamente y pregunta- ¿cómo vez tu vida en 10 años?

Umm, eso es fácil - dice Daniel- tu eres mi esposa, vivimos en una gran casa, tenemos dos princesas hermosas y otro bebe en camino y…tengo una excelente relación con mi padre

¿Quieres casarte y tener hijos conmigo?- dice Emma sorprendida

Yo quiero todo contigo- dice Daniel mirándola a los ojos y Emma lo besa en los labios

Estás loco pero eres mi loquito- dice Emma antes de besarse nuevamente

¿Has pensado en hablar con Will?- pregunta Emma después de unos segundos

Si creo que ya es tiempo- dice Daniel- pero me preocupa lo que pueda pasar a raíz de esto

Creo que lo mejor es que nos separemos por un tiempo- dice Emma después de unos minutos

¡¿Qué?!- pregunta Daniel con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión

Dani, déjame explicarte- dice Emma y el chico la deja continuar- es sólo un tiempo mientras arreglas las cosas con Will, te prometo que voy a estar siempre a tu lado… es, es sólo que creo que sería lo mejor

No me parece – dice Daniel- de todas formas Will se va enterar que estás conmigo

Yo sólo quiero se enfoquen en su relación de padre e hijo y no en los problemas que mi relación contigo les va a causar- dice Emma

¿Eso es lo que quieres?- dice Daniel- porque yo no quiero que terminemos, yo te amo y no me quiero alejar de ti

Mi Amor es sólo un tiempo, ¿sí?- dice Emma tomando la cara del chico entre sus manos antes de darle tiernos besos

A pesar de todo el chico aún sigue molesto, se levanta de la cama y se viste rápidamente

Daniel- dice Emma al ver su actitud

Me voy, mejor hablamos después- dice Daniel sin verla a los ojos

Daniel, no te molestes- le pide Emma

Daniel está a punto de salir por la puerta pero se devuelve y besa a Emma en los labios- necesito estar solo y no te preocupes voy a respetar tu decisión aunque no la comparto en absoluto

Daniel- dice Emma pero el chico ya se ha ido, ella no hace más que recostarse en la cama y pensar si tomó la mejor decisión

* * *

><p>La tarea de la semana era cantar duetos con personas con las que nunca habían cantado, la mayoría de los gleeks ya habían pasado y gracias a la usual tardanza del profesor Schue, Ángela y Rachel no alcanzaron a hacer su número, así que tendrían que presentarse al día siguiente<p>

La latina le había propuesto a Rachel que ensayaran una vez más ya que tenían tiempo para perfeccionar la canción pero por primera vez la morena dijo que no pues ya tenía planes con Quinn y eran inaplazables, de todas formas Ángela le dijo que estaría al final de clases practicando en el auditorio

En la clase de arte, la última del viernes, Rachel y Quinn no hacían más mirarse de vez en cuando en un ligero coqueteo que dejaba entrever las ansías que tenían por pasar juntas el fin de semana pues desde hace un tiempo que no tenían un rato para ellas solas

Todo iba muy bien hasta que Quinn recibió un mensaje de texto de Judy

Te espero en casa en 20 minutos- Mamá

¿Qué pasa Amor?- pregunta Rachel

No sé, es un mensaje de mi madre diciendo que me espera en casa en 20 minutos- dice la rubia aún confundida

¿Y nuestro fin de semana?- pregunta la morena un poco desilusionada pues habían acordado salir juntas desde el colegio

Hermosa- dice Quinn antes de darle un corto beso sin que nadie se dé cuenta- tan pronto hablé con mi mamá te llamo y nos vamos a pasar el fin de semana en la cabaña tal y como lo habíamos planeado- termina de decir la rubia y la sonrisa vuelve la rostro de Rachel hasta que llega otro mensaje al celular de la rubia

Aplaza tus planes con Rachel hasta mañana, ven pronto es urgente- Mamá

Nooo, Amor- se queja la morena

Lo siento Rach pero parece muy importante, es sólo una noche el sábado y el domingo soy toda tuya- dice la rubia

Está bien- dice la morena sin ánimo pues tenía algo muy especial para Quinn esa noche

Emma llega al salón, habla con la profesora de arte y dice- ¿Quinn podrías venir un momento? Y trae tus cosas por favor

Nos vemos después Amor, te amo- dice la rubia y le da un beso a Rachel en medio de la clase que no hace más que chiflar

También te amo- dice Rachel

Rachel mira a Quinn y la rubia sólo alza sus hombros pues ella tampoco sabe que pasa

¿Qué pasa?- le pregunta Quinn cuando van por el pasillo

No lo sé tu madre llamó solicitando permiso para que pudieras ir a casa- dice Emma- mejor averiguas por ti misma que pasa

Quinn toma su auto y llega a casa tan rápido como puede

* * *

><p>30 minutos después en la mansión Fabray<p>

Mamá- dice Quinn y se sorprende al ver a Judy, a Franny y Russell en la sala

¿Qué hace él aquí?- pregunta Quinn furiosa

¿Mamá qué hace él aquí?- repite la rubia preguntándole a su madre directamente

Después de un largo e incomodo silencio alguien habla

Te estamos esperando, todos tenemos que hablar- dice Franny mirando hacia el piso

Tu hermana me estafó- dice Russell y Judy cierra los ojos rogándole al cielo que esto fuera tan sólo una pesadilla- se aprovechó de que es mi hija y me pido ciertas cantidades de dinero en cheques hasta que aprendió a falsificar mi firma y me dejó sin fondos, llevo dos meses buscándola, nunca pensé que regresaría casa

Quinn voltea a ver a su hermana totalmente sorprendida pues no sabía que su hermana tenía esos alcances

¿Viniste aquí por dinero?- dice Quinn con incredulidad

No voy a perder todo lo que tengo por las estupideces de tu hija Judy- dice Russell y Quinn se molesta cada vez más- Quinn y Franny son una muestra de lo mala madre que eres

¡Te callas y te largas de mi casa, ya mismo! - dice Judy en voz alta y con determinación

Tu casa, dirás nuestra casa- dice Russell

Mi casa, eso es lo que dicen los papeles del divorcio y la separación de bienes- dice Judy

Por qué no te vas con la zorra esa que tenías y nos dejas en paz- dice Franny

Cuida como le hablas a tu padre, insolente ¿Tú crees que me voy a ir de aquí sin mi dinero?- pregunta Rusell

No te voy a dar nada que no tengo, ni voy a aceptar algo que no hice- dice Franny, no tienes pruebas de que yo hice algo así, vete

Quinnie has que tu madre recapacite y deje de decir tantas estupideces- dice Russell

Me estás hablando a mí, a la vergüenza y la desgracia de esta familia- dice Quinn con sarcasmo

Por favor Quinn, eso es del pasado tu sabes que siempre fuiste mi favorita- dice Russell

Ja- dice Franny- que poco original, por lo menos esfuérzate Russell

Sigues así de insolente y ya verás- dice Russell y levanta su mano con si fuera a golpearla

¿Qué, me vas a pegar?- dice Franny- hazlo así te refundes en cárcel, el único sitio donde deberías estar, no creas que no sé cuáles son las cochinadas que haces para obtener tu dinero o caso me crees estúpida

Vete- le ordena Judy

Nadie te quiere aquí, no haces falta, vete- dice Quinn aunque no es del todo cierto pues aún extraña a Russell cariño que conoció durante sus primeros años

Está es mi casa y no me voy- dice Russell y todos se enfrascan en una gran discusión que acaba con el sonido del celular de la rubia que suena insistentemente

Hola- dice Quinn ofuscada

Quinn- dice Leroy con voz débil- es… es Rachel

¿Qué pasó?- pregunta la rubia preocupada

No lo sabemos pero no dijeron que Rachel estaba en el hospital Hiram está manejando ya vamos para allá- dice Leroy- ¿no se supone que estaba contigo?- le reclama

Hablamos en hospital- dice Quinn- ya voy para allá

¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Judy al ver a Quinn colgar

Era Leroy, Rachel está en el hospital- dice Quinn mientras toma sus cosas

Lo que faltaba ahora eres amiga de Rachel Berry- dice Russell

¡Ni te atrevas a hablar mal de mi novia!- dice Quinn en tono amenazador dejando a su padre sin palabras

Te alcanzamos en hospital- dice Judy quien se queda con Franny

Sal de mi casa- dice Judy y Russell obedece a regañadientes pues es este momento no le conviene hacer nada

Ni creas que esto se va quedar así, Judy- dice Russell antes de irse e inmediatamente después Judy y Franny se van hacia el hospital

* * *

><p>Después de la clase de arte<p>

Ángela y Daniel estaban en el auditorio cantando, no la canción de Rachel y Quinn pero la morena sabía que era una de sus favoritas y cuando le pareció conveniente se unió a ellos

_Como un cuchillo _– empieza Daniel _  
>en la mantequilla<br>entraste a mi vida  
>cuando me moría<br>Como la luna – _canta Ángela_  
>por la rendija<br>así te metiste  
>entre mis pupilas<em>

_Y así te fui queriendo a diario_ – canta Daniel  
><em>sin una ley, sin un horario<em>  
><em>y así me fuiste despertando<em> –canta Ángela  
><em>de cada sueño, donde estabas tú<em>

_Y nadie lo buscaba _– Canta Daniel_  
>y nadie lo planeo así<br>en el destino estaba  
>que fueras para mí<br>y nadie le apostaba  
>que yo fuera tan feliz<br>pero Cupido se apiado de mi…  
>se apiado de mi...<br>se apiado de mi..._

_Como la lluvia _– canta Rachel_  
>en pleno desierto<br>mojaste de fe mi corazón  
>ahogaste mis miedos<br>Como una dulce voz  
>en el silencio<br>así nos llego el amor  
>amor del bueno<em>

_Y así te fui queriendo a diario_– canta Ángela

_sin una ley, sin un horario  
>y así me fuiste despertando <em>– canta Rachel_  
>de cada sueño, donde estabas tú<br>_  
><em>Y nadie lo buscaba <em>– cantan todos_  
>y nadie lo planeo así<br>en el destino estaba  
>que fueras para mí<br>y nadie le apostaba  
>que yo fuera tan feliz<br>pero Cupido se apiado de mi…  
>se apiado de mi...<br>se apiado de mi..._

_Y nadie le apostaba – _canta Rachel con su potente voz_  
>que yo fuera tan feliz<br>pero Cupido se apiado de mi…  
>se apiado de mi...<br>se apiado de mi..._

Ángela y Rachel ensayan la canción para el glee club unas veces más hasta que sienten que está bien y deciden que es hora de irse

Deberíamos cantar juntos más seguido- dice Daniel

Si, fue excelente- dice la latina

¿Rachel trajiste tu auto?- pregunta Daniel

No- dice la morena

Si quieres te llevamos- ofrece Ángela

De verdad, gracias- dice Rachel- Quinn me recogió hoy y se tuvo que ir más temprano

Nos vamos en mi auto- dice la latina- yo pasé por Daniel esta mañana, aún no puedo creer que un Ferrari tenga fallas mecánicas

Una revisión de vez en cuando no le hace mal a nadie- se defiende Daniel

Daniel maneja tu- dice Ángela estoy agotada así que tu eres el chofer

Por supuesto sigan señoritas- dice el chico abriéndoles la puerta de la parte de atrás y siguiéndole el juego a la latina, primero entra Ángela y después Rachel, Daniel iría adelante manejando y sin copiloto

De pronto Daniel recibe una llamada justo antes de entrar al auto

Un momento chicas- les dice Daniel pues tiene una llamada de Emma

_Emma- dice Daniel_

_Hola- dice Emma- ¿Estás ocupado?-pregunta_

_No, nunca estoy ocupado para ti- dice Daniel_

_Daniel te necesito a mi lado- dice Emma- tengo que decirte muchas cosas_

_No sabes lo mucho que necesitaba escucharte decir eso Emma, te amo- dice Daniel_

_Yo te también te amo, ven, tenemos que hablar- dice Emma_

_Te amo- grita Daniel con emoción y las chicas lo escuchan_

_Ven, no te demores- dice Emma con una sonrisa_

_En media hora estoy ahí Amor, un beso- dice Daniel antes de colgar_

El chico se sube al auto y empieza a manejar hacia la casa de Rachel

Estás muy contento- dice Rachel al ver la gran sonrisa del chico

Así es, estoy feliz- dice Daniel pues todo indica que Emma quiere regresar con él

Ángela y Rachel hablan animadamente en la parte de atrás y se ríen cuando a Daniel le da por contar chistes muy malos por cierto

Daniel llega aún semáforo en rojo y se detiene pasan los segundos y el semáforo se pone en verde y el chico sigue por la vía hasta que se escucha un gran estruendo, el chirrido de las llantas, los gritos de dolor, la sangre por todos lados y la pérdida de la consciencia donde todo se vuelve negro

* * *

><p><strong>¡Reviews! ¡Reviews¡ ¡Reviews! Déjenme saber que piensan de la historia<strong>

**¡Gracias a lectores por seguir esta historia con los favoritos, las alertas y las reviews! :)**

**Canciones:**

**Stereo Hearts- (youtube/watch?v=mbUeKyzAiqU)**

**Amor del Bueno- Reyli- (youtube/watch?v=FUinZg5MC5U)**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Jostin217**


	38. ¿Accidente?

Capitulo 38: ¿Accidente?

La ambulancia llega tan rápido como puede al lugar, con mucho cuidado suben a los heridos a la ambulancia, todos permanecen inconscientes y las heridas parecen ser graves pero no se puede decir mucho sin la adecuada atención de un medico

Al revisar los documentos de los heridos llamaron a sus familias o sus contactos de emergencia

_Hola Rachel- dice Hiram al recibir una llamada de su hija_

_Señor Berry, lamento infórmale que su hija tuvo un accidente en auto y la estamos atendiendo en el Lima Memorial- dice una enfermera_

_¿Qué cómo?- pregunta Hiram preocupado- ¿Quinn está con ella?_

_No siento, señor Berry no hemos oído nada de alguien que se llame Quinn- dice la enferma_

_Salgo inmediatamente para allá- dice Hiram y poco tiempo después le informa de la situación a Leroy quien a su vez llama Quinn mientras ellos van camino al hospital_

_Hola- dice Quinn ofuscada pues la situación con Russell la tenía mal_

_Quinn- dice Leroy con voz débil- es… es Rachel_

_¿Qué pasó?- pregunta la rubia preocupada_

_No lo sabemos pero no dijeron que Rachel estaba en el hospital Hiram está manejando ya vamos para allá- dice Leroy- ¿no se supone que estaba contigo?- le reclama_

_Hablamos en hospital- dice Quinn- ya voy para allá_

¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Judy al ver a Quinn colgar

Era Leroy, Rachel está en el hospital- dice Quinn mientras toma sus cosas, pocos minutos después Franny y Judy la siguen

* * *

><p>La madre de Ángela, Azucena Santos contesta el teléfono<p>

_Buenas noches- dice Azucena_

_¿Hablo con alguno de los padres de Ángela Santos?- pregunta la enfermera_

_Sí, yo soy Azucena Santos, la madre de Ángela- dice con preocupación pues el tono de la enfermera no le gustó nada_

_Siento infórmale que su hija sufrió un accidente automovilístico y la estamos atendiendo en el Lima memorial- dice la enfermera_

_¿Qué?- grita Azucena- voy para allá, ya mismo- cuelga_

Justo ahora tenías que estar de viaje- dice Azucena ya que su esposo tenía un viaje de negocios y no estaba en Lima

Azucena le marca a Emily

_Angie, no esperaba tu llamada- dice Emily con una sonrisa después de ver el identificador_

_Emily, es Azucena, Ángela tuvo un accidente y está en Lima Memorial- dice la madre de Ángela rápidamente _

_¿Qué? ¿Cómo está?- pregunta Emily_

_No lo sé en hospital nos dicen- dice Azucena con lágrimas en los ojos_

_Allá nos vemos- dice Emily antes de colgar y salir rápidamente_

* * *

><p>Suena el celular de Emma y la orientadora contesta rápidamente pues podría ser Daniel pues ya se estaba demorando y él es una de las personas más puntuales que conoce<p>

_Buenas noches, hablo con Emma Pillsbury- dice la enfermera_

_Sí, con ella- dice Emma_

_Mire, le hablamos del Lima memorial, usted es el contacto de emergencia de Daniel- dice la enfermera_

_¿Le pasó algo?- pregunta Emma rápidamente con preocupación_

_No, no, no- piensa Emma_

_Tuvo un accidente automovilístico- dice la enferma_

_¿Cómo está?- pregunta Emma_

_Aún no lo sabemos con certeza, lo mejor es que venga al hospital- dice la enfermera_

_Ya voy para allá- dice Emma_

* * *

><p>Al Lima Memorial llegan las primeras personas en ser informadas<p>

¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Rachel? - les pregunta Quinn desesperada a los señores Berry

Aún no nos han dicho nada- dice Leroy

¿Por qué no estabas con ella?- pregunta Hiram

Mi mamá me necesitaba en casa y Rachel y yo aplazamos nuestra salida por un día… Russell regresó… si hubiera sabido… ¡maldita sea!- grita Quinn

Tranquila Quinn, no es tu culpa no había forma de saber lo que pasaría- dice Leroy antes de abrazarla y consolarla

Azucena llega al hospital

¿Quinn?- pregunta Azucena al ver a la única cara conocida- ¿sabes algo de Ángela?

¿Ángela?- pregunta Quinn con los ojos llorosos y confundida pues no sabía que tenía que ver Ángela en todo eso

Sí, tuvo un accidente- dice Azucena con desesperación

Ángela también- dice Quinn desconsolada la situación era cada vez peor

No entiendo qué pasa- dice Azucena

¿Cómo está Ángela?- pregunta Emily al ver a Azucena

No lo sé aún no nos han dicho nada- dice la madre de Ángela

¿Qué haces aquí Quinn? ¿Cómo te enteraste?- le pregunta Emily

Al parecer Rachel y Ángela tuvieron un accidente automovilístico- dice la rubia con los ojos de tanto llorar

Justo en ese momento aparece Emma

¿Azucena?- pregunta Emma sin importarle la mirada curiosa de los demás- ¿Dónde está Daniel? ¿Sabes qué le pasó?

¿Daniel estaba con ellas?- pregunta Emily

¿Ellas quienes?- pregunta Emma confundida

Rachel, Ángela y Daniel tuvieron un accidente en auto- dice Judy

¿Saben cómo están?- pregunta Emma

No, nadie ha dicho nada- dice Franny quien había llegado unos minutos antes con Judy, Emma empieza a caminar impacientemente en la sala de espera mientras dice entre dientes- A Daniel no le puede pasar nada, todos están bien

Azucena se acerca a la orientadora y la abraza- debemos tener fe, todo va estar bien- le dice al oído para que nadie más escuche

La noticia sale en televisión y en menos de media hora los gleeks y el profesor Schue están en la sala de espera, esperando noticias, todos están preocupados pero a Will le causa curiosidad ver lo mucho que esto ha afectado a Emma y el lazo que ha creado con Azucena

* * *

><p>El estado de los chicos era reservado así que en realidad nadie sabía nada, 3 horas después después salen tres doctores para informales acerca del estado de los chicos<p>

Buenas, nosotros somos los doctores Derek Shepherd, Callie Torres y Owen Hunt y estamos atendiendo a los pacientes Berry, Santos y Suárez

¿Cómo están? ¿Se van a recuperar? ¿No es nada grave o sí?- los doctores escuchan preguntas de todas partes

Chicos, silencio por favor- dice Will y efectivamente todos hacen silencio

Necesito hablar con los señores Berry- dice Hunt

Doctor- dice Leroy- somos una gran familia y todos estamos preocupados por el bienestar de los chicos, no creo que haya problema si nos da la información a todos

Si todos los acudientes están de acuerdo, no hay problema- dice Owen y ninguno de los presentes se opone

Bueno, la señorita Rachel Berry- dice el doctor y Quinn se levanta de la silla donde estaba interesada por escuchar cuál es la situación de su novia- tiene el brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda fracturados, además de unas contusiones en su cuerpo, si todo sale bien y con ayuda de terapia física en un par de meses va a estar como nueva- termina de decir el doctor y aunque no son la mejores noticias Quinn respira aliviada y no es la única pues la cosas pudieron ser mucho peor al menos tendría tiempo suficiente para recuperarse antes de su audición al NYADA

La señorita Berry tiene que cuidarse mucho y dedicarse a su recuperación sin hacer más esfuerzos de los necesarios- dice el medico

Gracias a Dios- dice Hiram

¿Podemos verla?- pregunta Quinn

En este momento está descansando- dice Hunt- Sus padres la pueden ver en unos minutos, quizá mañana en la cuando este despierta pueden verla los demás

Soy su novia y voy a verla– dice Quinn con firmeza sorprendiendo a todos en especial a Callie

Ahora la señorita Ángela Santos – dice Callie- Azucena Santos

Sí, aquí estoy- dice la mamá de Ángela que se acerca al doctor con Emily a su lado

Díganos cómo está ella- dice Emily con impaciencia

Tuvimos que operarla, Ángela tuvo una lesión en la columna vertebral y estamos haciendo todo lo posible para que pueda volver a caminar- dice Callie con sinceridad y el silencio inunda la sala, de fondo se escuchaban los sollozos del grupo y se sentía la preocupación de los gleeks

No, Ángela es una bailarina, ¡ella tiene que volver a caminar!- dice Emily mientras las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos

Ayúdenla por favor- dice Azucena más calmada- haga lo que sea necesario, el dinero es lo de menos

No sabremos nada con certeza hasta que pasen unas semanas- dice Torres- los mantendré informados, no puedo decirle nada más

¿Cuándo podemos verla?- pregunta Leo quien no estaba tomando la situación nada bien, se le notaba la desesperación y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada

En este momento está en cuidados intensivos y las visitas son restringidas- dice Callie- nosotros le diremos cuando pueden verla

Entiendo- dice Azucena cuando las lágrimas recorren su rostro- sólo… haga todo lo pueda, por favor

Emma Pillsbury- dice Derek sorprendiendo a todos pues eso quería decir que era el contacto de emergencia de Daniel

Soy yo- dice la orientadora en voz baja y con temor de la información que está a punto de recibir

Daniel Suárez tuvo un traumatismo craneoencefálico, además de las fracturas en su brazos… lo siento mucho Daniel cayó en estado de coma- dice el médico ante la mirada atónita de todos pues no hubo buenas noticias

Will siente como si el tiempo hubiera parado por un segundo y no entiendo porque se siente así, saber sobre el estado de salud de Daniel le afectó mucho más de lo que esperaba

No, no, no- dice Emma- eso no es cierto, él va a despertar

No tenemos certeza de lo que pueda pasar, las primeras 48 horas son las más críticas pueden ser días, meses… o años- dice Derek

Azucena toma a Emma entre sus brazos cuando nota la debilidad de la orientadora que por un momento no está en ese lugar apenas si se da cuenta de lo dijo el doctor y para ella eso es una imposibilidad

Azucena la mira a los ojos como si estuviera preguntándole algo y Emma asiente

Necesito aire- dice Emma antes de salir de la sala de espera y Will sale tras ella

* * *

><p>Will encuentra a Emma en la capilla que estaba vacía<p>

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? – Pregunta Emma entre sollozos y se deja caer en uno de los bancos- ¿me estás castigando?

Emma- dice Will

¿Qué haces aquí, Will?- dice Emma- necesito estar sola

En realidad vine a hablar contigo, yo sé que no estás bien y está situación te ha afectado mucho- dice el profesor Schue, sé el gran aprecio que le tienes a los chicos

Emma lo mira a los ojos y no dice nada, las lágrimas siguen cayendo por su rostro sin parar

Tú no sabes lo que pasa- dice la orientadora después de unos largos segundos confundiendo al profesor

Entonces dímelo para poder ayudarte- dice Will

Emma siente que es demasiado, ya no puede más siente que se va caer con el peso de tantas mentiras- estoy con Daniel

¿Cómo así que estás con Daniel? No entiendo- dice Will

Estoy enamorada de él, tenemos dos meses juntos- dice Emma sin mirarlo ojos concentrada en una imagen de Jesús crucificado y el profesor no puede creer lo que está escuchando por su mente nunca pasó una situación como esa, hace un mes que estaba saliendo de nuevo con Holly pero debía admitir que aún tenía sentimientos por Emma y escucharla decir eso dolió y mucho

¿Daniel? ¿Nuestro estudiante?- pregunta Will sorprendido

Lo amo Will y no puedo controlar lo que siento- dice Emma aún sin mirarlo

¿Sabes el problema en el qué estás metida? –le recrimina Will bastante molesto- eres la orientadora Emma, ¡por Dios! ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Nos vas a odiar cuando sepas la verdad- dice Emma entre dientes después de unos minutos de silencio pero el profesor alcanza escuchar algo

No estoy de acuerdo con lo que estás haciendo… pero no…no los odio- dice Will un poco más calmado- no podría

Daniel es …- Emma duda, sabe que no es algo que deba decir ella

No te preocupes, no voy a decir nada- dice Will- no sé porqué pero siento que debo protegerlos tanto a ti como a él

El no se puede morir, Will- dice Emma y por primera vez en la conversación lo mira a los ojos- el no puede hacernos esto, Daniel tiene que hablar contigo, necesita decirte tantas cosas

Emma lo abraza y el responde al abrazo aunque está confundido y desconcertado por las palabras de Emma pues no sabe a qué se refiere

* * *

><p>Unos minutos después Emma y Will regresan a la sala de espera y para su sorpresa los gleeks siguen allí a pesar de que les aconsejaron descansar y regresar el sábado en la mañana<p>

Hay poco espacios disponibles para sentarse, Emma se sienta entre Emily y Quinn, la rubia le ofrece un café y Emma lo toma pues necesita calmar sus nervios, de pronto siente que la cabeza le da vueltas

Gracias- le dice Emma a Quinn

¿Está bien señorita Pillsbury?- pregunta Emily pues no la ve bien

No me siento bien, la cabeza me da vueltas- dice Emma

La orientadora intenta pararse pero de un momento a otro pierde el conocimiento y gracias a los reflejos de Quinn no cae en el suelo

Todos los gleeks y los padres ven la escena con preocupación, dos enfermeros se hacen cargo de Emma y la hacen reaccionar poco a poco

¿Cómo se siente? –pregunta unos de los enfermeros

Emma apenas si abre los ojos cuando cae inconsciente nuevamente

* * *

><p>Los señores Berry estaban en la habitación de Rachel y Quinn estaba desesperada por saber cómo seguía su novia<p>

Hiram y Leroy salen de la habitación

Sigue dormida- le dice Hiram a Quinn- pero creo que tu visita le va a hacer bien

La rubia entra a la habitación y encuentra a Rachel con una pierna y un brazo enyesados, además de unos cuantos moretones

Hermosa- dice Quinn- no sabes el susto que me diste, ¿qué hacías con Ángela y Daniel? me siento como una estúpida, siempre que mi padre regresa a mi vida pasa algo malo, si hubiéramos seguido con nuestros planes no estarías aquí

No es tu culpa Amor – dice Rachel con la voz débil- ellos me iban a llevar a casa

Hermosa, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunta Quinn con los ojos llorosos pero aliviada al escuchar la voz del amor de su vida

Me duele todo- dice Rachel intentando sonreír

Estaba tan asustada Amor, te amo, te amo- dice dándole unos cuantos besos en los labios

Quiero más- dice Rachel y la rubia le da un beso más profundo

¡Ouch!- dice Rachel cuando intenta moverse

Mi Amor, no te esfuerces demasiado, ten cuidado- dice Quinn

No puedo creer que Ángela fuera tan imprudente conduciendo- dice la rubia pues ya todos saben que estaban el auto de la latina

No fue su culpa- dice Rachel- Daniel estaba manejando y lo estaba haciendo perfectamente bien, alguien nos chocó intencionalmente

¿Qué dices?- pregunta Quinn preocupada porque alguien quisiera hacerle daño a Rachel

Estábamos en el auto de Ángela, Daniel iba manejando, llegamos a un semáforo en rojo y paró, la luz se puso en verde y seguimos camino a mi casa, en la otra calle había una camioneta negra que aceleró apenas vio el auto en el que íbamos- dice Rachel

¿Estás segura Amor?- pregunta Quinn

Antes de perder la consciencia vi a alguien que se acercó a nosotros, estaba vestido negro de pies a cabeza pero sólo lo vi por detrás – dice Rachel- se alejó caminando como si nada, se subió de nuevo en la camioneta y se fue, no creo que hay sido un accidente Quinn

Tenemos que hablar con la policía- dice Quinn

Primero debemos hablar con Ángela y Daniel quizá ellos tengan más información- dice la morena

Rachel…- dice Quinn no queriendo decir lo que había pasado pero sabía que era necesario

¿Qué pasa llámalos?- dice Rachel con desespero

Amor... Ángela podría quedar parapléjica y Daniel está en coma- dice Quinn

No, ellos están bien- dice Rachel en total estado de negación

¿Por qué dices mentiras Quinn?- pregunta Rachel mirando fijamente a su novia quien se preocupaba cada vez más

Mi Amor sé que no es lo que querías escuchar pero es la verdad- dice Quinn desconcertada por la actitud de su novia

No, no, no- dice Rachel mientras mueve su cabeza pues recuerda la sangre, los gritos, el sonido del choque, cada mínimo detalle está en su mente, había eliminado eso hasta que se confrontó de nuevo con la realidad

Quinn llama al doctor Hunt

¿Qué le pasa?- pregunta la rubia

No lo sé- dice Hunt- cuando sepamos algo te lo diremos ahora necesito que abandones la habitación

Pero…- intenta decir Quinn pero entiende que en ese momento el doctor debe hacer lo suyo para decirle como esta Rachel

Al regresar a la sala de espera se encuentra con muchas preguntas

¿Cómo está Rachel?- le preguntan

En realidad, no lo sé- dice Quinn

* * *

><p>Emma despierta en una de las habitaciones del hospital, una enfermera está revisando uno de los aparatos meticulosamente hasta que cruzan miradas<p>

Hola, ¿cómo se siente señorita Pillsbury?- pregunta la enfermera

¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Emma algo desorientada-¿por qué estoy aquí? ¿Dónde está Daniel?

Usted se desmayó en la sala de espera- dice la enfermera

¿Cómo? ¿Me desmayé? ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunta Emma

Yo soy enfermera y mi nombre es Michelle- dice la chica justo cuando aparece una doctora en la habitación

Es bueno ver que ya reaccionó señorita Pillsbury- dice la doctora- yo soy Addison Montgomery

¿Qué hago aquí?- pregunta Emma -¿y Daniel?

El profesor Schue está preocupado por estado de salud de Emma así que decide ir a su habitación para ver cómo está pero se detiene antes de entrar pues escucha a Emma hablando con una mujer

No sé nada de alguien con el nombre de Daniel, usted se desmayó en la sala de espera así que no quisimos correr riesgos y la trajimos aquí para ver como está, le hicimos unos análisis de sangre y encontramos la razón de su desvanecimiento- dice Addison

Emma frunce el ceño en señal de confusión pero espera lo que tiene que decir la doctora

Emma estás embarazada- dice Addison con una sonrisa y los ojos de la orientadora se abren como platos, tanto Addison y Michelle pudieron ver la sorpresa en su rostro

¿E…Embarazada?- pregunta Emma con los ojos llorosos pues todo se complicaba aún y no sabía si iba a soportar la presión sin Daniel a su lado

_Embarazada…- piensa Will y no lo puede creer, después de escuchar eso decide regresar a la sala de espera_

Lo siento, si no te di buenas noticias- dice Addison

Necesito ver a Daniel- dice Emma con desesperación

Es el chico del accidente en auto- dice la enfermera con certeza

Sí, es él – dice Emma rápidamente

Él fue trasladado a cuidados intensivos, es lo único que sé- dice la chica logrando tranquilizar un poco a Emma quien temía lo peor

Poco tiempo después Addison y Michelle dejan a Emma sola en la habitación

* * *

><p>Emma logra llevar a cuidados intensivos con toda la intención de ver a Daniel pero alguien la detiene<p>

¿Señorita Pillsbury qué hace aquí?- pregunta Michelle

Necesito verlo- dice Emma con la voz entrecortada

Usted sabe muy bien que no puede estar aquí- dice la enfermera

Por favor- dice Emma y caen lágrimas por su rostro- él necesita saber- dice y Michelle entiende inmediatamente a lo que se refiere Emma

Está bien pero sólo 5 minutos, ni un segundo más, si nos descubren las dos estaremos en problemas- dice la enfermera

Gracias- dice Emma antes de entrar a la habitación de Daniel, al llegar ahí observa su cabeza vendada, al igual que sus brazos, muchísimos moretones, estaba casi irreconocible pero estaba más que segura que era él, su corazón se lo decía

Emma no sabía qué hacer, había tanto por decir pero las palabras no parecían suficientes para expresar lo que sentía y en ese momento lo único que se le ocurrió fue cantar

_Ever wonder about what he's doing  
>How it all turned to lies<br>Sometimes I think_ _that it's better to never ask why_

_Where there is desire_  
><em>There is gonna be a flame<em>  
><em>Where there is a flame<em>  
><em>Someone's bound to get burned<em>  
><em>But just because it burns<em>  
><em>Doesn't mean you're gonna die<em>  
><em>You've gotta get up and try try try<em>  
><em>Gotta get up and try try try<em>  
><em>You gotta get up and try try try<em>

_Eh, eh, eh_

_Funny how the heart can be deceiving_  
><em>More than just a couple times<em>  
><em>Why do we fall in love so easy<em>  
><em>Even when it's not right<em>

_Where there is desire_  
><em>There is gonna be a flame<em>  
><em>Where there is a flame<em>  
><em>Someone's bound to get burned<em>  
><em>But just because it burns<em>  
><em>Doesn't mean you're gonna die<em>  
><em>You've gotta get up and try try try<em>  
><em>Gotta get up and try try try<em>  
><em>You gotta get up and try try try<em>

_Ever worried that it might be ruined_  
><em>And does it make you wanna cry?<em>  
><em>When you're out there doing what you're doing<em>  
><em>Are you just getting by?<em>  
><em>Tell me are you just getting by by by<em>

_Where there is desire_  
><em>There is gonna be a flame<em>  
><em>Where there is a flame<em>  
><em>Someone's bound to get burned<em>  
><em>But just because it burns<em>  
><em>Doesn't mean you're gonna die<em>  
><em>You've gotta get up and try try try<em>  
><em>Gotta get up and try try try<em>  
><em>You gotta get up and try try try<em>  
><em>Gotta get up and try try try<em>  
><em>Gotta get up and try try try<em>  
><em>You gotta get up and try try try<em>  
><em>Gotta get up and try try try<em>

_You gotta get up and try try try_  
><em>Gotta get up and try try try<em>

Mi Amor por favor despierta, tu bebé y yo te necesitamos- dice entre lágrimas tomando la mano del chico- vas a ser papá, no nos dejes solos por favor

En la habitación se escuchaban los sollozos de Emma y el beat de los latidos de Daniel, la enfermera no tuvo corazón para apartarlos así que los dejó juntos unos minutos más de lo acordado

* * *

><p>Quinn estaba preocupada por el estado de su novia pero no quiso decir nada para no alarmar a los demás innecesariamente, quizás no era algo grave, quizá era normal o al menos eso esperaba, aún así estaba mortificada y necesitaba saber de Rachel, no podía seguir con la incertidumbre, la rubia estaba enfocada en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó un ruido que llamó su atención<p>

Emily no hace nada más que pensar en Ángela y como van a manejar esa situación una vez despierte, no puede imaginarse la vida de la latina sin música, sin bailar que es su pasión

Suena el celular de Emily y la chica se da cuenta de que tiene un nuevo mensaje de un número privado

_**Pobre Em, sin amigos**_

_**¿Crees que puedes jugar conmigo? Perra**_

_**La próxima vez va a ser mucho más que un "accidente" - A**_

Emily termina de leer el mensaje y avienta su celular contra la pared llamando la atención de todos, la chica esconde su cara entre sus piernas pensando que todo era culpa suya

¿Estás bien?- le pregunta Quinn después de ver la escena

Emily levanta su rostro con lágrimas en sus ojos y una mirada de determinación que sorprende a Quinn- necesito tu ayuda

* * *

><p><strong>Canción:<strong>

**Try- P!nk- (youtube/watch?v=yTCDVfMz15M)**

**¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews!**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, sé que hay gente a la que le gusta mucho la historia y están interesados en saber que va a pasar. Todo lo que he escrito tiene un propósito y de alguna forma u otra va afectar a la relación Faberry en los próximos capítulos.**

**Besos y Abrazos **

**Jostin217**


	39. ¿Cómo Estás?

Capitulo 39: ¿Cómo Estás?

Quinn y Emily se apartan del grupo para hablar en privado

Dime qué pasa- pregunta la rubia- dijiste que necesitabas mi ayuda

No fue un accidente- dice Emily y esto llama la atención de Quinn pues cómo Emily sabría esto si ella lo había hablado solamente con Rachel

¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunta la rubia

Lo que escuchaste, no fue un accidente, los chocaron con toda la intención de lastimarlos o por lo menos a Ángela – dice Emily

Explícate- dice Quinn

Me quieren hacer daño y saben muy bien que me lastiman más si le hacen daño a la persona que más quiero- dice Emily

¿Quién te quiere hacer daño?- pregunta la rubia

No lo sé, esto viene de tiempo atrás, a mis amigas de Rosewood también les pasa lo mismo- dice Emily

¿Las que estuvieron aquí aquella vez?- pregunta Quinn

Sí- dice Emily

¿Per… pero cómo sabes que esto está relacionado contigo?- pregunta la rubia

Me mandaron un mensaje diciéndome que la próxima vez va ser mucho más que un "accidente"- dice Emily

¿Y qué tienen que ver Rachel, Ángela y Daniel en todo esto?- pregunta Quinn

Ellos estaban en el auto de Ángela, quería lastimarla a ella y mandarme un mensaje

¿Cuál mensaje?- pregunta la rubia

Que esa perra me tiene en su manos- dice Emily - por eso he tomado una decisión, apenas Ángela se recupere me voy de Lima

Esto es enfermizo, te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo- dice la rubia

¿No me crees?- le pregunta Emily

Porque te creo te lo digo- dice Quinn pues ha empezado a atar cabos y la versión de Rachel y la de Emily concuerdan perfectamente- Rachel me dijo que vio a alguien vestido de negro, ella dice que esta persona fue quien los estrelló, que lo hizo con intención, se bajo del auto para cerciorarse de lo que había hecho y después se fue

Son ellos- dice Emily con certeza

¿Es más de una persona?- pregunta Quinn

Eso creo- dice Emily- es imposible que una sola persona nos este siguiendo a mis amigas y a mi

Okay- dice la rubia lentamente tratando de asimilar toda la información- cómo así que te vas de Lima

Yo tuve la culpa de que esto pasara- dice Emily- no debí haber expuesto a Ángela de esta manera, yo creí que alejándome de Rosewood las cosas mejorarían pero han empeorado y no puedo permitir que algo así vuelva a pasar por culpa de mi terquedad

¿Vas a dejar a Ángela cuando más te necesita?- pregunta Quinn

Lo voy a hacer para protegerla- dice Emily- ¡me voy a alejar de ella porque la amo y no quiero que le pase nada!- empiezan a caer lágrimas sobre el rostro de la chica- ¿crees que no se que la voy a perder?

Tenemos que hablar con la policía, debes hablar con ella- dice la rubia

Sabes cuantas veces he estado en una estación de policía- dice Emily- nadie me creería, además decirle la verdad a Ángela no va a cambiar las cosas, yo ya tomé una decisión

Pues si tú no hablas con la policía yo sí- dice Quinn al levantarse de la silla donde estaba sentada

No te lo voy a permitir- dice Emily antes de arrinconarla contra una pared- no estás entiendo lo que te estoy diciendo, eso podría ponerlos en peligro a todos, por eso me voy

Entonces dime qué quieres porque no entiendo por qué me pediste ayuda- dice la rubia con dureza

Necesito saber que todo está bien con ella, incluso si no puedo estar a su lado- dice Emily

Me estás pidiendo que te informe sobre lo que hace o deja de hacer Ángela- dice Quinn mientras estaban casi frente a frente

No, quiero que me informes si sucede algo anormal, como esto- dice Emily- prométeme que lo vas hacer

¿Por qué me escogiste a mi?- pregunta Quinn

Su mejor amigo esta coma por mi culpa, Leo y Ángela apenas están recuperando su amistad y por alguna razón algo me dice que puedo confiar en ti

Entiendo que decirle a los policías podría complicar las cosas pero deberías decírselo a ella- dice Quinn

Promételo -Dice Emily

Está bien- dice Quinn a regañadientes- la vas a lastimar

Lo hago por su bien- dice Emily

Pero ella no lo va a ver así- dice Quinn

¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunta Santana al ver a las chicas

Estábamos hablando- dice Quinn muy calmada

¿Seguro Q?- dice la latina no creyéndole del todo

Sí, seguro, no pasa nada, mejor acompáñame, quiero saber cómo sigue Rachel

* * *

><p>Las chicas se van por el pasillo<p>

¿Hace cuánto estabas ahí?- le pregunta Quinn a Santana

Nada, apenas las vi, les hablé- dice la latina

Regresan a la sala de espera y se sientan a lado de Brittany

Brittany y yo te estábamos buscando queríamos saber cómo estabas- dice Santana

Yo estoy… están pasando muchas cosas, tengo una mezcla de emocione bastante conflictiva- dice la rubia- y no sé qué hacer para que esta situación cambie, no sé cómo ayudar a Rachel… y a Ángela- termina diciendo entre dientes

Bueno, al menos Rachel no tiene heridas tan graves- dice Brittany pensando en Ángela y en Daniel- tu puedes ser su enfermera sexy Q- dice Brittany y logra sacarle una sonrisa ala chicas

Yo me muero si le pasa algo malo a Rachel- dice Quinn

Si tú o Rachel necesitan ayuda, nosotras estamos aquí, no lo olvides- dice Santana

Gracias chicas, de verdad aprecio el gesto- dice la rubia

Justo en ese momento aparece el doctor Hunt

¿Cómo está Rachel?- se apresura a preguntarle Quinn

Tranquila, ella va a estar bien, la sedamos y va a despertar unas horas más tarde- dice Hunt

¿La puedo acompañar esta noche?- pregunta la rubia

Lo mejor sería que descanses en casa y regreses mañana así tienes energías cuando la vuelvas a ver- dice Hunt después ve a mucha gente en la sala de espera y dice- lo mejor es que descansen y visitan a los pacientes en la mañana por ahora no hay nada que puedan hacer

Después de una pequeña charla con el señor Schue los gleeks deciden ir a casa, descansar y regresar después, incluso los padres de Rachel y Ángela hacen lo mismo pues no les permiten quedarse a dormir con los pacientes

Todo va a estar bien- le dice Hiram a Quinn mientras salen del hospital

Eso espero- dice la rubia

Vamos Quinn- dice Judy- ha sido una noche larga y necesitas descansar, Hiram, Leroy si necesitan algo o ayudan pueden contar con nosotras

Gracias Judy- dice Leroy- adiós Franny

Adiós, señores Berry- dice la hermana de Quinn

Los chicos de glee se dan un gran abrazo como despedida pues son una familia y esto les afecta a todos

* * *

><p>El sábado en la mañana Emma va a ver a Ángela<p>

Hola Ángela- dice Emma

Hola Emma- dice la latina

¿Cómo estás?- pregunta Emma

La verdad no quiero hablar de eso- dice Ángela con sinceridad

Entiendo – dice Emma

¿Por qué tienes un bata del hospital?- pregunta la latina con curiosidad

Soy una paciente- dice Emma

¿Por qué?- pregunta Ángela

Anoche me desmayé en la sala de espera- dice Emma

Lo siento si no….- intenta decir la latina

Estoy embarazada- interrumpe Emma- Daniel va ser papá y tu vas a ser tía

¿En serio?- pregunta Ángela con una sonrisa, la primera desde el accidente

Sí- dice Emma- ¿Sabes lo que pasó con él?

Las enfermeras de este hospital no hacen más que cotillear acerca del accidente- dice Ángela – no fue la mejor manera de enterarme

Yo quiero que Daniel vea nacer a nuestro bebé, que lo vea crecer dentro de mí- dice Emma con los ojos llorosos mientras toca su vientre inconscientemente

Emma, Daniel se va poner bien- dice la latina con seguridad- y a tu bebé no le faltar nada, eso te lo aseguro

Quería que tú fueras la primera persona en saberlo- dice Emma

Va ser un bebé muy consentido- dice Ángela

En eso tienes toda la razón- dice Emma

* * *

><p>Azucena y Emily son las primeras en llegar al hospital pues ellas no tuvieron oportunidad de hablar con Ángela a causa de la cirugía. Azucena entra primero mientras Emily espera en el pasillo<p>

Unos minutos después la madre de la tina sale de la habitación y le dice a Emily que puede seguir a ver a su novia

Hola- dice Emily

Hola Emily- dice Ángela

La chica se acerca a la cama de su novia y le pregunta- ¿cómo estás?

No estoy bien Emily, no le hallo nada positivo a esto- dice la latina

Angie, no sabes cómo me hubiera gustado evitar que esto pasara- dice Emily

Pero pasó- dice Ángela- ahora debo concentrarme en mi recuperación, no quiero quedarme postrada en una silla de ruedas el resto de mi vida

Hay un momento en el que ninguna de las dos dice nada y Emily hace todo lo posible por no derrumbarse en frente de su novia

No es justo- dice Emily entre dientes y Ángela apenas si la escucha

Lo sé- dice la latina- ¿saben algo de quién nos estrelló?

No se sabe nada hasta ahora- dice Emily - ¿Tu recuerdas qué pasó?

No mucho, yo estaba hablando con Rachel y vi un flash de una camioneta negra, cuando desperté ya estaba en el hospital- dice Ángela

¿Sabes cómo están Rachel y Daniel?- pregunta Emily y la latina que estaba muy calmada empieza a llorar- Angie, lo siento

Sé que Rachel se va recuperar con el tiempo pero Daniel… debí haber sido yo, si no le hubiera dicho que condujera el auto, yo estaría en su lugar- dice Ángela

Ángela no digas eso por favor- le pide Emily

Emily junta su frente con la de su novia- lo siento, a veces olvido que todo esto no sólo me afecta a mí – dice la latina

Con su mano Ángela mueve un poco el cabello de Emily y la besa en los labios- te quiero- le dice

Yo también te quiero- dice Emily

* * *

><p>La rubia llega al hospital para saber cómo sigue su novia pero la ve ocupada hablando con algunos de los chicos de glee y no puede haber muchas personas en la habitación de un paciente así que la rubia va a visitar a Ángela<p>

Quinn entra a la habitación de Ángela y la encuentra dormida. La rubia se sienta en un pequeño espacio que hay en la cama y la observa dormir

Angie- dice la rubia y con su mano acaricia la mejilla de la chica

_¿Por qué siempre algo sale mal?- piensa la rubia_

Ángela mueve su cabeza lentamente, despierta y se encuentra con un par de ojos color avellana mirando los suyos

¿Quinn?- pregunta la latina algo confundida por la presencia de la rubia

Hola- dice la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa

¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Ángela

Quería saber cómo estás- dice Quinn

He estado mejor, mucho mejor- dice la latina con énfasis -¿cómo está Rachel?

Tiene un brazo y una pierna fracturados pero se va a recuperar, ahora está con algunos chicos del glee club- dice la rubia pero le quita la mirada

Sí, algunos ya también me han visitado… ¿Qué pasa Quinn?- pregunta la latina al observar la mirada confusa de la rubia

Tuve tanto miedo de perderlas- dice Quinn- estoy preocupada por ti, por Rachel, hablé con ella le conté lo que había pasado contigo y con Daniel, no parecía ella, su reacción fue extraña, estaba fuera de sí misma

Fue un momento muy estresante, Quinn, debes entender que esto no es fácil para nadie- dice la latina

¿Por qué estás tan calmada?- pregunta la rubia con genuina curiosidad

Ángela la mira de forma desafiante y dice- ¿qué quieres que haga Quinn? Dime ¿qué carajos quieres que haga?- la rubia nota el enojo en el rostro de Ángela mientras caen algunas lágrimas sobre su rostro silenciosamente

Angie- dice Quinn mientras estira su mano para limpiar las lágrimas del rostro de la latina pero Ángela mueve su rostro evitando el contacto

Sabes lo que dicen los doctores, que hay pocas posibilidades de que vuelva a caminar- dice la latina- ¡por Dios soy una bailarina! pero sabes que estoy cansada de llorar,- se limpia sus propias lágrimas- estoy cansada de que todo salga mal y no voy a permitir que me roben mi pasión, mi sueño

Lo siento- dice Quinn pues no sabe que más decir en una situación como esta

¿Lo sientes Quinn? No fue tu culpa y no quiero que me tengas lastima- dice Ángela con dureza

Ángela, tú eres mi amiga- dice la rubia- me importa lo que te pasa y me preocupo por ti

Vete, no quiero verte- dice la latina

Angie- dice Quinn

¡Qué te vayas Quinn! Rachel te necesita más que yo- dice Ángela

La latina evita el contacto visual con Quinn advirtiéndole que la conversación había terminado así que la rubia no insiste más y se retira de la habitación de Ángela

* * *

><p>El profesor Schue visita Emma pues en el hospital le recomendaron pasar la noche para verificar que todo estaba bien<p>

Hola Emma- dice Will

Hola- dice Emma

¿Cómo estás? ¿Saben por qué te desmayaste?- pregunta Will como si no supiera nada

Sí- dice mirándolo a los ojos- estoy embarazada, me enteré anoche

Eso quiere decir que Daniel y tu…- dice Will

Sí, él es padre- dice Emma

¿Qué vas a hacer cuando todo esto se sepa? ¿Sabes en el problema en el que estás?- pregunta Will

No va a pasar nada Will- dice Emma con seguridad

No sé cómo estás tan tranquila con todo esto- dice Will

Créeme, no estoy tranquila, mucho menos con todo lo que está pasando- dice Emma- no puedo dejar que todo este estrés afecte a mi bebé, ahora estoy preocupada por la recuperación de Daniel

Emma, él está en coma, es probable que…- dice Will

No te atrevas a terminar esa oración- dice Emma bastante molesta y Will puede jurar que nunca la había visto tan enojada

Justo en ese momento llega la enfermera Michelle a la habitación

Emma- dice la enfermera- disculpen, no sabía que tenías compañía

No te preocupes Will ya se va- dice Emma

Adiós Emma- dice Will antes de irse pero ella no le responde

Emma la doctora Addison ya te dio el alta- dice Michelle- y ya pues visitar a Daniel

¿Sí?- pregunta Emma entusiasmada- gracias

No te preocupes, te mantendré informada de lo que pase con él- dice la enferma- tu sólo cuida de ti y de tu bebé

Siempre que pueda lo voy a visitar- dice Emma mientras se levanta de la cama

Lo quieres mucho- dice Michelle con una sonrisa

Lo amo- dice Emma

* * *

><p>Quinn regresa a la habitación de Rachel y la encuentra sola, la mejor oportunidad para hablar con ella<p>

Hola mi Amor- dice Rachel- ya te extrañaba

Hola Hermosa- dice Quinn antes de darle un beso en los labios- estuve aquí antes pero estabas ocupada y yo entiendo que nuestros amigos quieran saber cómo estás

Pues ahora que te tengo a mi lado, estoy mejor que nunca- dice la morena

Oh, entonces nunca me voy a apartar de ti- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

Eso espero- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

Quinn la mira a los ojos con intensidad, acaricia su rostro y la besa en los labios suavemente para después introducir su lengua y disfrutar de esos besos que la vuelven loca

Te amo- dice Rachel contra los labios de Quinn una vez se desprenden del beso

Yo también te amo Rach- dice la rubia antes de besarla nuevamente

¿Ya te dijeron cuando regresas a casa?- pregunta Quinn

En unos días me dan el alta pero debo venir continuamente a hacer terapia física- dice Rachel

Yo te voy a acompañar- dice la rubia

¿Harías eso por mí, Amor?- dice la morena

Por ti haría lo que fuera- dice Quinn- así también pasamos más tiempo juntas, hermosa

La rubia vuelve a besar a Rachel, primero en la frente, en las mejillas, en la nariz y por último en los labios

Quinn- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

Besarte es adictivo- dice la rubia- lo mejor del mundo

¿Nuestro fin de semana aún sigue en pie?- pregunta la morena mordiéndose el labio

Por supuesto- dice Quinn

Nunca me dijiste por qué Judy te necesitaba tan urgentemente- dice la morena

La rubia respira profundo y dice- Russell regresó

Amor- dice Rachel

No hablemos de eso- dice la rubia

Amor, yo sé que no te gusta hablar de él- dice la morena- pero es necesario, no te cierres, háblame

Tienes razón- dice Quinn- es sólo que él siempre ha estado en los momentos más amargos de mi vida, si no hubiera regresado, tu no estarías en esta cama de hospital, estaríamos pasando el fin de semana juntas

Quinn, ya te dije que tú no tienes la culpa de esto- dice Rachel

Lo sé pero no puedo evitar pensar…- dice la rubia con frustración

Amor, no podemos hacer nada, ya esto pasó – dice la morena

Ni siquiera vino a vernos o visitarnos, sólo quiere dinero, siempre fue el dinero y la posición social, creo que en realidad nunca le importó su familia- dice Quinn mientras pone su cabeza en el cuello de Rachel- algunas veces soñaba que él volvía a casa y había cambiado su actitud y su forma de pensar, es muy difícil ver los sueños distan mucho de la realidad

Quinn mírame- dice Rachel

Amor -insiste la morena

La rubia se levanta y las lágrimas caen por su rostro libremente

Yo sé que no es fácil para ti compartir esto conmigo pero necesito saber qué te pasa para ayudarte- dice Rachel

Te amo, te amo, te amo- dice Quinn repetidamente mientras le da muchos besos en la mejilla

Entonces nos vamos a ayudar mutuamente- dice la rubia- te prometo que voy a estar en cada paso de tu recuperación y que voy a hablar de lo que me pasa con mi padre contigo

Prometido- dice Rachel

Prometido- dice Quinn

No más lágrimas- dice la morena quien con algo de dificultad limpia el rastro de las lágrimas del rostro de su novia

Mi Amor, te vas a lastimar- dice la rubia mientras detiene la mano de la morena

Déjame, quiero hacerlo- dice Rachel y Quinn besa la palma de su mano

Pasan algunos minutos juntas en un silencio cómodo

Fui a hablar con Ángela sobre el accidente- dice la rubia- me dijo que recuerda que una camioneta negra los estrelló pero nada más

¿Ella no vio a nadie?- pregunta la morena

No- dice Quinn- mi Amor… has hablado con alguien acerca de lo que me contaste ayer

¿Lo del tipo vestido de negro?- pregunta Rachel y la rubia asiente- no le contado a nadie, ahora no estoy tan segura de lo que vi, ¿será que me lo imaginé?

Si alguien te pregunta no comentes nada al respecto, esperemos que nos dice la policía

Sí, creo que es lo mejor - dice la morena

Quinn respira profundamente

Amor, te debo una disculpa por cómo te traté ayer, prácticamente te llamé mentirosa- dice Rachel- y no porque no esté de acuerdo con las cosas que pasan me debo desquitar contigo

No te preocupes Hermosa, sé que estas pasando por un momento difícil- dice la rubia

Sí pero eso no es una justificación- dice Rachel

Tranquila Rach- dice Quinn – el sólo hecho de saber que estás bien me alegra el día

¿Ya te firmaron el yeso?- pregunta Quinn para cambiar de tema

Sí, hasta dejaron los marcadores para que cada persona que me visite lo firme- dice Rachel

Veo frases muy bonitas y… unicornios- dice la rubia

Esa fue Brittany- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

Lo sospechaba- dice Quinn- falto yo

¿Qué son estos jeroglíficos?- pregunta la rubia

Es la letra de Finn-dice la morena mientras ríe

Con razón nunca nos escribió cartas- dice la rubia- no entiendo nada de lo que dice

Ni te esfuerces Amor- dice Rachel

La rubia toma los marcadores y se ocupa unos minutos en el yeso que lleva su novia

Quinn termina y dice -la frase dice: _El valor de una persona no se mide por las veces que la derriban sino por las veces que se levanta y sigue hacia adelante_

Tú siempre sabes que decir- dice Rachel- eso me encanta

¿Y qué significan los dibujos?- pregunta la morena con curiosidad miran el corazón y la estrella que hizo su novia

Yo soy tu corazón y tú eres mi estrella- dice la rubia

Quinn, eres adorable y cada día te amo más- dice la morena y la rubia se inclina para darle un beso

Así pasan el día entre besos y palabras de aliento porque después de la adversidad no hay nada mejor que compartir con las personas que te aman incondicionalmente

* * *

><p><strong>¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Las Reviews son amor!<strong>

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas. El interés que ustedes tienen en mi historia me motiva a escribir más**

**Besos y Abrazos :)**

**Jostin217**


	40. Suelta Mi Mano

Capitulo 40: Suelta Mi Mano

Dos meses después del accidente

Brittany y Quinn estaban sentadas en las gradas observando al equipo de futbol americano practicar

¿Qué pasa Q?- le pregunta Brittany a la rubia pues la veía bastante contrariada

Ya no sé qué hacer- dice Quinn- es obvio que a Rachel le pasa algo desde el accidente, desde ese día no canta, ella dice que todo está bien y que no quiere que la presionen pero yo no sé que más hacer para ayudarla

Quizá lo que necesita es algo de tiempo- dice la rubia ojiazul

Pero ya han pasado dos meses Brittany- dice Quinn- todo parecía estar muy bien, ella regresó a clases aún con el yeso, no ha tenido problemas con ninguna de su clases, excepto aquella vez que estábamos en glee club y no pudo cantar y era entendible por todo lo que había pasado pero su audición para entrar al NYADA es en tres semanas y estoy muy preocupada, ser admitida allí es uno de sus grandes sueños y no está haciendo nada para conseguirlo, esa no es la Rachel que yo conozco

¿Rachel tiene ayuda profesional?- pregunta Brittany

Sí, desde el accidente está yendo al sicólogo pero al parecer eso tampoco ha funcionado- dice la rubia con tristeza

Debes estar con ella pase lo pase- dice la rubia ojiazul

Y he estado allí, en cada paso del camino- dice Quinn- yo quiero ayudarla pero no sé cómo, ella me cuenta lo que le pasa y yo hago lo mismo con ella pues desde que Russell regresó todo se ha complicado más, además yo me imagino a Rach en un escenario, esa es su vida, es pasión y aún no puedo creer que ese accidente la haya afectado tanto

Q, todavía hay algo de tiempo- dice Brittany- no pierdas la fe, es Rachel, ella nunca se rinde hasta alcanzar sus objetivos

Gracias, Britt- dice la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa- necesitaba escuchar eso

No te preocupes para eso están las mejores amigas- dice la rubia

No le digas nada de esto a Santana, por favor- dice Quinn- no quiero hablar con ella acerca de esto, no sé por qué pero sólo me puedo abrir al respecto contigo y con Rachel, Santana tiene un enfoque diferente para lidiar con este tipo de cosas y no quiero que lo que haga afecte negativamente a mi novia

Yo voy a ser como una tumba- dice Brittany- tu sabes que si me necesitas siempre voy a estar aquí

Te quiero Britt Britt- dice Quinn ante de darle un abrazo

Yo también te quiero Q- dice la rubia ojiazul

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en el centro de terapia física<p>

Ángela seguía trabajando en recuperar la movilidad de sus piernas completamente y en la misma sala se encontraba Rachel quien ya tenía su pierna completamente curada y sólo iba para ejercitar un poco su brazo pues aún le faltaban unas pocas sesiones de terapia para estar totalmente recuperada. Las chicas no se encontraban usualmente pero este día era una excepción ya que la latina estaba trabajando fuertemente con el sólo objetivo de recuperarse rápidamente

Hola Ángela- dice Rachel

Hola Rachel- dice la latina

¿Cómo estás?- pregunta la morena

Muy bien- dice Ángela con seguridad y con una sonrisa mientras sigue ejercitándose - no te pregunto cómo estás porque seguramente me mentirías

El comentario de la latina llama la atención de la morena y no positivamente

No entiendo a qué te refieres- dice Rachel

Rachel, por favor, es obvio que no estás bien y que ese accidente dejó más secuelas emocionales que físicas en ti- dice Ángela

Hablas de mí cómo si me conocieras perfectamente- dice la morena sarcásticamente

Dime ¿me equivoco?- le pregunta la latina y se encuentra con el silencio de Rachel

Mi vida no es tu problema así que no te metas- dice la morena

¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí Rachel?- dice Ángela- yo no voy a permitir que nada arruine mis sueños y tampoco deberías dejar que eso pasara. Hace mucho tiempo que no te escucho cantar, no desperdicies tu talento

No me presiones Ángela- dice Rachel

Quizá ese el problema, parece como si no quisieras hacer nada para cambiarlo- dice la latina

Cada vez que quiero cantar vienen a mi mente las imágenes del accidente, la sangre, los gritos, ¿tú crees que es fácil para mí?- dice la morena

No hagas que me pare de aquí para hacerte entrar en razón – dice Ángela

A ti también te afecto ese maldito accidente, ni siquiera puedes caminar- dice Rachel y pausa por un momento pues lo que dijo podría herir a cualquier persona en la situación de Ángela- lo siento

La latina la mira con curiosidad mientras Rachel le da espalda pues no quiere seguir hablando del tema

Y quién te dijo que no puedo caminar- le dice Ángela al oído lo cual es poco probable pues había unos cinco metro de distancia ente las dos y en ese momento no había nadie más en la sala de terapia física y más importante aún Ángela no podía caminar

Rachel se voltea y descubre a Ángela de pie- ¡oh por Dios puedes caminar!

Ese el problema contigo supones muchas cosas en vez de fijarte en la realidad- dice la latina

Pe… pero cómo, tú sigues yendo a la escuela en silla de ruedas- dice la morena

Es para no hacer más ejercicio del que tengo permitido, puedo caminar pero a veces me canso rápidamente, por eso estoy aquí, no sabes las ganas que tengo de bailar otra vez, he trabajado muy duro para llegar hasta aquí- dice Ángela

¿Por qué no le has dicho a nadie?- pregunta Rachel

Quiero que para cuando ellos me vean de pie yo esté totalmente recuperada, aunque ya falta muy poco- dice la latina con una sonrisa

Yo no puedo cantar- dice la morena de la nada

Ahí te equivocas, tú puedes pero no quieres, es diferente- dice Ángela

No sé cómo hacer para eliminar las imágenes de mi cabeza- dice Rachel mientras se sienta al lado de la latina

Piensa en algo positivo, en lo que puedes lograr, al menos eso funciona para mí cuando estoy a punto de desfallecer- dice Ángela- estos dos meses no han sido nada fáciles, mis padres creen que estoy hecha de cristal y las cosas no están del todo bien- dice pensando en Emily

Es difícil ¿no?- dice la morena

Sí, mucho más cuando uno de tus mejores amigos aún sigue en la cama de un hospital- dice la latina

¿Por qué a nosotros? Todavía me lo pregunto, ese accidente nos está cambiando la vida y la investigación de la policía no ha arrojado nada, tú y yo sabemos que Daniel estaba conduciendo muy bien- dice Rachel

No lo sé, no tengo las respuestas y no quiero pensar en eso yo sólo sé que debo seguir adelante si que cumplir mi sueños- dice Ángela

Hablar contigo es diferente- dice la morena después de analizarlo un poco

Vivimos la misma situación, no creo que nadie te entienda mejor que yo- dice la latina

Sabes estoy yendo al sicólogo- dice Rachel

¿Ha servido de algo?- pregunta Ángela

Me gusta hablar de lo que me pasa, todos saben que soy algo egocéntrica pero parece que no puedo hablar de esto con él – dice la morena- ¿qué tenemos que hacer para que las cosas vuelvan a su lugar?

Supongo que es un proceso- dice la latina- yo sólo espero que de todo esto salga algo bueno

Ojalá así sea- dice Rachel

* * *

><p>En el glee club, dos semanas después<p>

El profesor Schue ya tenía alrededor de una semana con el tema sexy, se suponía que sus estudiantes debían trabajar con canciones que entraran en la definición sexy y como reto adicional tenían que trabajar en grupo con compañeros con quienes no habían trabajado antes en pares u grupo de de tres, ya la mayoría habían pasado al escenario del auditorio en el sólo faltaban dos grupos Emily y Santana, Blaine, Kurt y Quinn, estos últimos querían darle una lección a sus compañeros pues la latina había hecho un comentario diciendo que lo único sexy que podrían hacer los tres era mirar a los demás. De alguna u otra forma, esta actividad permitía que Emily y Quinn pensaran en otra cosa además de su situación con sus novias. Rachel y Ángela decidieron asistir pero estaban tras bambalinas observando todo

Chicas, ustedes son las siguientes- dice Will, Emily y Santana subieron al escenario

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,_- empieza cantando Santana quien le da su estilo personal a la canción_  
>And they're like<br>It's better than yours,  
>Damn right it's better than yours,<br>I can teach you,  
>But I have to charge<em>

_I know you want it,_-Emily canta provocativamente al oído de Santana

_The thing that makes me,  
>What the guys go crazy for.<br>They lose their minds,  
>The way I wind,<br>I think it's time_

_La la-la la la,_  
><em>Warm it up.<em>  
><em>Lala-lalala,<em>  
><em>The boys are waiting<em>

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,_- canta Emily

_And they're like  
>It's better than yours,<br>Damn right it's better than yours,  
>I can teach you,<br>But I have to charge_

_I can see you're on it_,- canta Santana mientras hace los pasos que había ensayado con Emily

_You want me to teach the  
>Techniques that freaks these boys,<br>It can't be bought,  
>Just know, thieves get caught,<br>Watch if you're smart,_

_La la-la la la,_  
><em>Warm it up,<em>  
><em>La la-la la la,<em>  
><em>The boys are waiting,<em>

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,_- canta Santana

_And they're like  
>It's better than yours,<br>Damn right it's better than yours,  
>I can teach you,<br>But I have to charge_

_Oh, once you get involved,_ -Santana y Emily cantan de forma alternada

_Everyone will look this way-so,  
>You must maintain your charm,<br>Same time maintain your halo,  
>Just get the perfect blend,<br>Plus what you have within,  
>Then next his eyes are squint,<br>Then he's picked up your scent,_

_Lala-lalala,_  
><em>Warm it up,<em>  
><em>Lala-lalala,<em>  
><em>The boys are waiting,<em>

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,_  
><em>And they're like<em>  
><em>It's better than yours,<em>  
><em>Damn right it's better than yours,<em>  
><em>I can teach you,<em>  
><em>But I have to charge – <em>las chicas terminan su coreografía con una pose muy sugerente

Muy bien chicas- dice Will- eso fue… interesante

Es obvio que Santana escogió la canción- le dice Ángela a Rachel

De eso no tengo la menor duda- dice la morena

Ustedes son los siguientes- le dice Will a Quinn, Blaine y Kurt- el escenario es suyo

_Étienne, Étienne, Étienne, oh ! Tiens-le bien –_ Rachel se sorprende al escuchar a su rubia cantando en fránces, eso era muy excitante_  
>Baisers salés salis, tombés le long le lit- <em>Blaine le quita el saco a Quinn lenta y provocativamente mientras Kurt observa_  
>De l'inédit, il aime à la folie<br>Au ralenti, je soulève les interdits, oh !  
>Étienne, Étienne, Étienne, oh ! Tiens-le bien<em> – la rubia se mueve sensualmente y mientras canta, Kurt y Blaine bailan tras ella_  
>Affolé, affolant, il glisse comme un gant<br>Pas de limite, au goût de l'after beat, reste allongé, je vais te rallumer  
>Aïe ! Étienne, hou !<em>

_Étienne, Étienne, Étienne, oh ! Tiens-le bien_ –la rubia desabotona lentamente el chaleco que tenía puesto

_Alléché, mal léché, accollés tout collés  
>Reste alangui, je me sens étourdie<br>Toute alourdie, mais un très grand appétit, oh !  
>Étienne, Étienne, Étienne, oh ! <em>_Tiens-le bien _– Kurt se acerca a Quinn y la rubia recuesta su cabeza en el hombro del chico mientras este le quita la falda. Quinn lleva una camisa blanca muy larga así que todo queda a la imaginación_  
>Délassé, délaissé, enlacé, élancé<br>Si je te mords, et encore et encore  
>Quand dans le dos, je souffle le mot, oh ! Étienne !<em> – esto no se ve para nada gay- dice Puck

_Étienne, Étienne, Étienne, oh ! Tiens_-le bien –la rubia juega con la silla una vez más

_Étienne, Étienne, Étienne, oh ! Tiens-le bien  
>Baisers salés salis, tombés le long du lit<br>De l'inédit, il aime à la folie_ – Quinn y Blaine de manera sugerente, el chico le quita el chaleco y sus manos recorren las piernas de la rubia_  
>Au ralenti, je soulève les interdits, oh !<br>Étienne, Étienne, Étienne, oh ! Tiens-le bien –_Quinn, Blaine y Kurt terminan la canción con una coreografía en grupo_  
>Affolé, affolant, il glisse comme un gant<br>Pas de limite au goût de l'after beat  
>Reste allongé, je vais te rallumer, oh !<br>Étienne, Étienne, Étienne, oh ! Tiens-le bien._

Te lo tenía bien guardadito Fabray- dice Santana- eso estuvo bastante bien- dice mirando a Kurt y Blaine quienes le da una pequeña sonrisa

Termina la presentación y Ángela decide no comentar nada

_Apenas salgamos del colegio Quinn va directo a mi cama- piensa Rachel mientras se dibuja una sonrisa pícara en su rostro pues se estaba imaginando muchas cosas divertidas para ella y su rubia_

Estoy sin palabras- dice el profesor Schue después los aplausos que recibió el grupo y la gran sorpresa que dejaron en sus compañeros

Chicos estuvieron excelentes está semana, me sorprendieron por su creatividad y el compromiso con esta lección y…- Will para de hablar cuando escucha música de fondo, cosa que sorprende a todos pues no faltaba ningún grupo por participar

_I love to love you baby... _– Rachel- dice Quinn apenas suena la primera nota pues reconoce de inmediato la voz de su novia, la morena se movía sensualmente con algunos pasos de los 70s

El auditorio estaba a oscuras, se encienden las luces y se revela la imagen de Rachel con un micrófono cantado aunque se escuchaba también una segunda voz

_When you're laying so close to me_– Ángela se acerca a Rachel por detrás y le canta sensualmente

_There's no place I'd rather you be  
>Than with me here<em>

_I love to love you baby..._ –la latina se aleja de la morena y baila por el escenario asombrando a todos

_Do it to me again and again_ –canta Ángela

_You put me in such an awful spin  
>In a spin<em>

_I love to love you baby..._

_Lay your head down real close to me_ –canta Rachel mientras la latina se acerca a ella y hace exactamente lo que dice la canción

_Soothe my mind and set me free  
>Set me free<em>

_I love to love you baby..._ –Rachel se mueve provocativamente contra el cuerpo de la latina

_When you're laying so close to me_-canta la morena mientras ella y Ángela hacen los mismos pasos

_There's no place I'd rather you be  
>Than with me here<em>

_I love to love you baby..._– esto es increíble- dice Quinn al ver Rachel y Ángela demostrando su talento

_Do it to me again and again_– canta la latina

_You put me in such an awful spin  
>In a spin<em>

_I love to love you baby..._ –Rachel finaliza la canción

Termina la canción y la morena se lanza a los brazos de su rubia

Cantaste Amor- le dice Quinn emocionada

Sí, mucha gente me ayudó y no los iba a defraudar- dice Rachel con una sonrisa- además tengo muchos sueños por cumplir y para eso debo entrar al NYADA primero

Me tenías preocupada- dice la rubia

Lo sé pero estaba en una crisis y necesitaba asimilar ciertas cosas- dice Rachel- no te voy a negar que ver a Ángela de pie y luchando por lo que quería me incentivó

¿Te quedas conmigo esta noche?- pregunta la morena

Por supuesto- dice Quinn antes de darle un beso- te amo, Hermosa

Y yo a ti Amor- dice la morena y justo en ese momento algunos de los gleeks se acercan para hablar con Rachel

Mientras tanto

Estás caminado- dice Emily emocionada y casi al borde de las lágrimas

Quería sorprenderlos- dice la latina

Pues lo lograste- dice Emily- esto es genial, estoy feliz por ti- la abraza

Emily ten…- la latina es interrumpida cuando siente el abrazo de Leo y algunos sus compañeros querían saber cómo fue su recuperación

* * *

><p>Tres días después y 10 minutos antes de la lección con el glee club<p>

Las cosas entre Ángela y Emily se fueron deteriorando desde el accidente, Emily parecía distante y la latina estaba súper concentrada en su recuperación. Ángela estaba cansada de evadir el tema así que quiso hablar con su novia pero todas las veces que lo intentó terminaban en la cama teniendo relaciones porque hasta eso había cambiado ya no hacían el amor, se había convertido en sexo, muy bueno pero sexo a fin de cuentas y este fue el día en que la latina dijo no más

Podemos hablar- dice Ángela

Estamos hablando—dice Emily

Tú sabes a qué me refiero- dice la latina

Faltan 10 minutos para que comience glee- dice Emily

Dime qué nos pasó- dice Ángela- me gustaría decir que todo cambio desde el accidente pero sé que esto viene de tiempo atrás y me duele que no confíes en mí- se acerca y quedan frente a frente y se miran a los ojos- ya me canse de hacer como si no pasara nada, dime qué pasa, por favor, sea lo que sea podemos solucionarlo juntas

Voy a regresar a Rosewood- dice Emily sin rodeos- me voy en unos días y no creo que vuelva

Hasta ahora me lo dices- dice la latina

No sabía cómo decirlo, cómo afrontar esto- dice Emily

Entonces se acabó, así de fácil- dice Ángela con dolor

Podemos seguir siendo amigas, yo te puedo llamar y así seguir contacto- ofrece Emily mientras intenta no desmoronarse en frente de la que ahora es su ex novia

Nunca fuimos sólo amigas, por Dios Emily hace unos segundos aún era tu novia- dice la latina- terminas conmigo y me pides que sea tu amiga, ¡dime qué pasa! Por favor, no nos dejes morir así, no dejes morir lo que sentimos- dice al borde de las lágrimas

Lo siento- dice Emily antes darle el último beso, aquel que sellaría el fin de su relación

Quinn y Rachel son las primeras en llegar y se encuentran con la imagen de las chicas besándose. Emily y Ángela se apartan y cruzando miradas con el deseo de que aquel beso no fuera el último pero la realidad esa y cuando te duele, te golpea más fuerte

Pasan los minutos y llegan los demás gleeks, como cosa extraña el profesor Schue es el último en llegar

Hoy vamos a trabajar en la expresión- dice el profesor Schue con entusiasmo- aquí tengo algunas canciones y la van a practicar en grupos de dos, no sólo en la técnica vocal sino también en como transmitir lo que cantan al público. A pesar de lo ocurrido Ángela y Emily tenían que trabajar juntas y aún así no intercambiaron ni una palabra

Una media hora después pasan algunos grupos y el siguiente es el de Ángela y Emily. Sin mucho ánimo las chicas se paran enfrente de todos para interpretarla canción, para su fortuna las dos conocían muy bien la letra pues era en lo único que podían enfocarse durante la práctica pues estaban haciendo todo lo posible por evitar el contacto visual entre ellas

_No, no es necesario que lo entienda _– empieza cantando Emily_  
>porque nunca le ha servido la razón al corazón,<br>el corazón no piensa.  
>No mi vida para qué te esfuerzas,<em>- canta Ángela _  
>no me tienes que explicar, siempre amaré tu libertad<br>por mucho que eso duela.  
>Y sí, entiendo que quieres hablar<br>que a veces necesitas saber de mí  
>pero no sé si quiera saber de ti,<br>vivir así, seguir así  
>pensando en ti...<em>

_Suelta mi mano ya por favor_,-canta Emily

_entiende que me tengo que ir,  
>si ya no sientes más este amor, <em>- canta Ángela_  
>no tengo nada más que decir.<br>No digas nada ya por favor, -_ cantan las dos_  
>te entiendo pero entiéndeme a mí<br>cada palabra aumenta el dolor  
>y una lágrima quiere salir.<em>

_Y por favor no me detengas_– cruzan miradas mientras canta Emily

_siempre encuentro la manera de seguir y de vivir  
>aunque ahora no la tenga.<br>Y no mi vida no vale la pena, _- canta Ángela _  
>para qué quieres llamar<br>si la que era yo ya no va a estar  
>esta es la última escena.<em>

_Y sí, entiendo que quieres hablar_– la latina canta con algo de enojo mientras se acerca a su ex novia

_que a veces necesitas saber de mi  
>pero no sé si quiera saber de ti,<br>vivir así, seguir así  
>pensando en ti...<em>

_Suelta mi mano ya por favor,_ -están muy metidas en la interpretación- le dice Rachel a Quinn- lo están haciendo muy bien

_entiende que me tengo que ir,  
>si ya no sientes más este amor, -<em> demasiado- piensa la rubia con preocupación _  
>no tengo nada más que decir.<br>No digas nada ya por favor,  
>te entiendo pero entiéndeme a mí<br>cada palabra aumenta el dolor  
>y una lágrima quiere salir.<em>

_Suelta mi mano ya por favor,_ -canta Emily

_entiende que me tengo que ir,  
>si ya no sientes más este amor, <em>- canta la latina_  
>no tengo nada más que decir.<br>No digas nada ya por favor, _- cantan las dos_  
>te entiendo pero entiéndeme a mí<br>cada palabra aumenta el dolor  
>y una lágrima quiere salir.-<em>caen unas cuantas lágrimas por los rostros de las chicas

Te quiero pero si no deseas estar aquí, lo mejor es que te vayas, yo no voy a detenerte- dice la latina al oído mientras se abrazan por última vez- espero que seas muy feliz

Yo también te deseo lo mejor- dice Emily – y yo no soy eso para ti- la latina la mira con confusión pero no dice nada

Emily quería explicarle las cosas pero eso crearía la ilusión de que podrían tener lo que tuvieron hace poco tiempo atrás y ella sabía que eso no era posible, al menos no por ahora, durante esos dos meses había cometido más de un error y no sabía si cuando le dijera toda la verdad a Ángela, la latina recibiría con los brazos abiertos o la olvidaría por completo

Chicos- dice Emily después de tomar un poco de aire y aclarar sus pensamientos- para mí fue un placer conocerlos y reí y lloré como nunca en este lugar- mira a la latina- pero debo volver a Rosewood y voy a finalizar mi año escolar allá, son grandes personas y de cada uno de ustedes aprendí algo, los voy a extrañar

Los gleeks se acercan a la chica y la abrazan mientras Quinn se debate en si contarle o no lo que sabe a Ángela

* * *

><p>Dos días después<p>

Emma estaba en su oficina cuando recibe una llamada del hospital

Hola Emma, hablas con Michelle- dice la enfermera que ha estado al cuidado de Daniel y en estos dos meses se ha convertido en una de las grandes amigas de la orientadora

Hola Michelle, dime qué pasa- dice Emma con preocupación pues en el fondo teme lo peor

Daniel despertó- dice la enfermera

¿Sí?- pregunta Emma pues aún no se lo puede creer

Ven rápido, yo creo que nada le haría más feliz que verte- dice Michelle con una sonrisa

Ya voy para allá- dice Emma emocionada- gracias, Michelle, gracias

No tienes que agradecerme- dice la enfermera- nos vemos aquí

Emma sale del inmediato al salón donde tenía clases Ángela

Hola señor Smith- dice Emma- los padres de la alumna Santos vinieron por ella

La latina la mira con confusión pues ella no había acordado nada con sus padres pero aún así se levanta de su puesto, toma sus cosas y se va con Emma

¿Dónde están mis papas?- pregunta Ángela

Necesitaba decir eso para sacarte del salón- dice Emma- Daniel despertó

¿En serio? Por fin una buena noticia- pregunta la latina y Emma asiente - ¿qué hacemos aquí? Vamos a verlo

Emma y Ángela se van al hospital inmediatamente

* * *

><p><strong>Publiqué una nueva historia Faberry (Cueste Lo Que Cueste), visiten mi perfil, léanla y me cuentan que tal les parece.<strong>

**¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Las Reviews son amor!**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas**

**Canciones:**

**Kelis - Milkshake- (youtube/watch?v=6AwXKJoKJz4)**

**Guesch Patti- Etienne- (youtube/watch?v=Ybea868xDW0)**

**Donna Summer- Love To Love You Baby- (youtube** **/watch?v=h1ArZEFwRsY)**

**Sin Bandera- Suelta Mi Mano- **

**Besos y Abrazos :)**

**Jostin217**


	41. Despertar

Capitulo 41: Despertar

En el trayecto al hospital

¿Cómo vas con lo de Emily?- pregunta Emma sin rodeos

Mejor- dice Ángela- todavía me duele pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, sólo dejar que pase el tiempo

¿La querías mucho, verdad?- dice Emma

Sí- dice la latina

¿Por qué no hablas con ella?- le dice Emma

No me parece prudente o necesario- dice Ángela- ella ya decidió por las dos, yo quería luchar por nuestra relación pero a ella le importó poco lo que yo pensaba y sí ella no quería tener más una relación conmigo…yo no la iba a obligar

Las cuestiones del amor son muy complicadas- dice Emma

Supongo que hay cosas que sólo se aprenden con la experiencia- dice la latina justo cuando llegan al estacionamiento del hospital

* * *

><p>Ángela y Emma llegan al hospital<p>

Sigue Emma- dice la enfermera Michelle- Daniel quiere verte

Emma voltea a ver a Ángela

No te preocupes por mi – dice la latina con una sonrisa- yo lo veo después

Emma entra a la habitación y ve a Daniel despierto mirándola con una sonrisa

Hola- dice el chico con una sonrisa

Hola- dice Emma con los ojos llorosos

Amor, no llores, estoy bien- dice Daniel

Nunca perdí las esperanzas- dice Emma

Te ves muy linda- dice el chico- hermosa, tu eres la mujer más hermosa para mí. Yo... yo sé que no estábamos junto pero…

Shhh, te amo- dice Emma con media sonrisa antes de acercarse un poco más y darle un tierno beso en los labios

Tus besos son la mejor medicina- dice Daniel

Dani tú… tú recuerdas algo del accidente- pregunta Emma

Recuerdo el choque y después desperté aquí- dice el chico- la enfermera me dijo que han pasado un poco más de dos meses

Es cierto- dice Emma- yo estuve visitándote cada día

Lo sé Amor- dice Daniel- sentía la presencia de la gente aunque no entendía lo que decían

Daniel tengo que decirte algo muy importante- dice Emma

¿Qué pasa Amor? Te veo nerviosa- dice el chico

Yo…no sé si está bien decirte esto ahora- dice Emma

Me estás preocupando- dice Daniel mientras intenta levantarse y acercarse más a ella

No te sobre esfuerces- dice Emma y se sienta en la cama mirándolo a los ojos

Daniel, yo estoy embarazada- dice Emma- tengo algo más de tres meses

El chico dirige su mirada hacia el vientre de Emma y en su rostro se dibuja una gran sonrisa- ¿voy a ser papá?

Sí, Amor- dice Emma y Daniel toca el pequeño bulto su vientre- apenas se nota

Vamos a ser padres- dice Daniel con entusiasmo

¿Estás feliz?- pregunta Emma

Claro que lo estoy, vamos a tener una familia juntos- dice Daniel- Te amo- la besa apasionadamente en los labios

Debo hablar con Will- agrega el chico- esto no puede continuar así

Primero tienes que recuperarte del todo antes de hablar con él- dice Emma

Pero…- dice Daniel

Will sabe que estoy contigo y que estamos esperando un bebé, no sabe que tú eres su hijo- dice Emma

¿Cómo se enteró?- pregunta Daniel

El día de tu accidente me desmayé- dice Emma- él me hizo algunas preguntas y yo las respondí, espero que no te moleste

No, Amor estabas en todo tu derecho- dice Daniel- pero no puedo seguir postergando mi conversión con él

Ya te dije que primero te recuperas- dice Emma con firmeza y cruza los brazos dándole a entender que ese no es un punto de discusión

Está bien- dice Daniel antes de abrazarla con ternura

¿Qué quieres que sea?- pregunta el chico

Yo sólo quiero que nuestro bebé este bien- dice Emma

Sería excelente tener una princesa en casa – dice Daniel con una sonrisa- tú... tú podrías vivir conmigo- le propone entusiasmado- mi casa es bastante grande y podemos organizar la habitación del bebé, con montones de juguetes y…

Amor, después hablamos de eso, ahora debemos concentrarnos en tu recuperación- dice Emma con una sonrisa- tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas pero ahora sólo quiero disfrutar de tu compañía

Unos diez minutos después Ángela entra en la habitación

Hola Ángela- dice Daniel con una sonrisa

Hola – dice la latina con una sonrisa al verlo abrazando a Emma

¿Cómo estás?- dice Daniel

No debería ser yo la que te pregunta eso- dice Ángela

Ven, dame un abrazo- dice el chico quien se desprende de Emma para abrazar a la latina

Te extrañé- dice Ángela

Y yo a ti- dice Daniel – gracias por cuidar de Emma

No te preocupes- dice la latina- fue un placer cuidar de Emma y de mi sobrinito

Todavía no puede creer que voy a ser papá, es la mejor noticia que me han dado en la vida- dice Daniel con una sonrisa

Pues créelo- dice Emma antes de darle un beso en la mejilla- yo los dejo solos, ya regreso Amor

No te demores- dice Daniel antes que Emma salga de la habitación

Te ves muy contento- dice Ángela

De verdad, lo estoy- dice Daniel- ¿Qué pasó contigo?

Estuve en una silla de ruedas por un tiempo pero como ves ya estoy bien- dice la latina

¿Y Rachel?- pregunta el chico

Ella también está muy bien, tú fuiste el que se llevó la peor parte- dice Ángela

¿Qué no me estás diciendo?- pregunta Daniel pues conoce muy bien a la latina

Emily y yo terminamos, ella regresó a Rosewood- dice Ángela

Lo siento- dice el chico

No lo sientas, no fue tu culpa- dice la latina- eso ya pasó

Por como hablas es obvio que todavía te duele- dice Daniel

Claro que me duele, nunca entendí sus razones- dice Ángela- pero ya estoy cansada de estar en este tipo de situaciones, lo mejor para mí es estar sola por un tiempo

Si tú crees que es lo mejor hazlo- dice el chico

Es difícil ver que todo aquello que estaba bien empieza a desmoronarse- dice la latina- pero lo voy a superar, sé que lo voy a hacer

Y yo debo hablar con Will pero Emma no quiere que lo haga hasta que me recupere- dice Daniel

Estoy de acuerdo con ella- dice la latina- no te apresures, ya estás aquí, enfócate en proteger a tu familia

Emma regresa a la habitación y las dos le cuenta a Daniel las cosas importantes que han pasado en los meses que estuvo en coma

* * *

><p>Los gleeks y el profesor Schue los visitan al día siguiente expresándole lo contentos que están porque él está de vuelta<p>

El profesor se queda unos minutos más después que los gleeks se van

Me alegra que estés mejor, me imagino que ya hablaste con Emma- dice Will

Sí, ella fue la primera en visitarme- dice Daniel

No puedo creer que Emma vaya terminar con su carrera por ti- dice Will

Perdón- dice Daniel

Cuando se entren que tiene una relación contigo y que están esperando un hijo, eso es lo que va a pasar- dice Will

Usted no sabe absolutamente nada acerca de nuestra relación y le agradecería que no la basara en supuestos- dice Daniel

Es obvio lo que va pasar y a mí me preocupa el bienestar de Emma y del bebé que viene en camino- dice Will

Usted no sabe quién soy, no me conoce, yo estoy muy feliz porque voy a tener un hijo con la mujer que amo- dice Daniel con seguridad- del bienestar de ellos me ocupo yo, nunca les va a faltar nada, eso se lo aseguro, ellos son mi familia y voy a hacer lo necesario para protegerla

Will se sorprende pues nunca espero que el chico tuviera tanta confianza en sí mismo y en lo que estaba haciendo. El profesor sale de la habitación del chico algo confundido por la conversación que tuvieron

* * *

><p>Quinn y Rachel estaban en la habitación de la rubia aprovechando otro de los viajes de negocios de Judy<p>

Quinn besaba el cuello de su novia mientras la morena pasaba la yema de sus dedos por sus abdominales

Quiero volver a escuchar tu voz- dice la rubia entre besos

Dime qué quieres que te cante- dice Rachel

Lo que tú quieras- dice Quinn- yo sólo quiero escucharte cantar de nuevo, ese es uno de mis más grandes placeres

Gracias por rendirte conmigo- dice la morena- yo sé que todo por lo que pasé también fue muy difícil para ti y tú siempre has estado a mi lado

Hermosa, yo nunca te abandonaría- dice la rubia antes de darle un beso

Te amo- dice Rachel

Yo también te amo- dice Quinn y vuelve a besar el cuello de la morena

¿Y mi canción Amor?- dice la rubia haciendo puchero

_Bésame la boca _– Rachel canta mirando fijamente a Quinn y perdiéndose en sus ojos color avellana y esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre tenía cuando la escuchaba cantar_  
>con tu lágrima de risa<br>bésame la luna  
>tapa el sol con el pulgar<br>bésame el espacio  
>entre mi cuerpo y tu silueta<br>y al mar más profundo  
>bésale con tu humedad.<em>

_Bésame el susurro  
>que me hiciste en el oído<br>besa el recorrido  
>de mis manos a tu altar<br>con agua bendita de tu fuente  
>bésame toda la frente<br>que me bautiza y me bendice  
>esa manera de besar. <em>

_Besa mis campos y mis flores  
>con tus gotitas de colores<br>besa la lluvia  
>que resbala en la ventana<br>besa mi vida y mis cenizas  
>y me dirás que voy de prisa<br>bésame y deja con un grito  
>que lo logre. <em>

_Besa el torrente de ilusiones  
>bésame todas las pasiones<br>besa mi río hasta su desembocadura  
>besa mi vida y mis cenizas<br>y me dirás que voy de prisa  
>besa mis días y mis noches,<br>mis diluvios y mi cielo a pleno sol. _

_Bésame los ojos  
>aún dormido en la mañana<br>bésame la piel  
>con el caudal de tu estrechez<br>con agua bendita de tu fuente_

Eso fue hermoso- dice la rubia

Lo fue porque canté para ti- dice Rachel mirándola a los ojos- sólo para ti

Lo sé, por eso lo aprecio muchísimo más- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

La rubia acaricia el rostro de la morena, memorizando cada pequeño detalle que define a su novia. Y tal como decía la canción Quinn la besó, perdiéndose en el sabor de sus labios y en lo fuerte que latía su corazón al tener tan cerca al amor de su vida

Te amo- dice Quinn y Rachel sonríe

La rubia se ubica sobre la morena y la desnuda lentamente

Amor- dice Rachel y Quinn la besa nuevamente, la rubia recorre el cuerpo de la morena con sus labios y cada vez que explora ese cuerpo descubre algo nuevo, detalles que le encantan, sus zonas erógenas y lo mucho que le gusta que la besen en le cuello

Rachel no se queda atrás y desnuda a su novia, hacer el amor con Quinn confirma todo aquello que sienten y permite que sus cuerpos expresen los que las palabras no pueden

* * *

><p>Tres días después<p>

Quinn ya no aguantaba más, a pesar de la promesa que le había hecho a Emily quería hablar con Ángela y Rachel para decirles todo lo que sabía

Ángela toca el timbre de la casa de las Fabray

Hola Rachel- dice la latina al ver que la morena abre la puerta

Hola Ángela- dice Rachel- sigue

Okay, esto es un poco extraño ¿tú sabes por qué me llamó Quinn?- dice la latina

No tengo ni la menor idea- dice la morena- lo único que sé es que necesita hablar con las dos

Las chicas se sientan en la sala y aparece Quinn

Hola Ángela- dice Quinn

Hola Quinn- dice la latina- aquí estoy ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Del accidente y de Emily- dice la rubia y esto llama la atención de las dos chicas

Soy toda oídos- dice Ángela

El accidente no fue un _accidente_ –dice Quinn y Rachel la mira confundida- fue provocado, Rachel me contó que vio la figura de alguien y por lo que me dijo Emily, Rachel tiene razón

¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes?- pregunta la morena

Déjenme terminar y después respondo a sus preguntar- pide la rubia

Iban en tu auto- le dice la rubia a la latina- te chocaron con toda la intención de lastimarte e indirectamente lastimar a Emily, no sé si querían hacerle daño a Rachel y a Daniel también

Ángela frunce el ceño

Según lo que me dijo Emily, hay alguien que la amenaza desde que está en Rosewood y no la ha dejado en paz desde entonces, esta persona sabe cada uno de sus movimientos, ella no puede decirle nada a la policía pues las represalias pueden ser peores- continúa diciendo la rubia ante la mirada atónita de Rachel y la inexpresividad del rostro de Ángela- ella se fue para protegerte, no quería que te pasara nada malo- le dice a latina- yo le prometí que no te contaría esto pero no me parece justo que no lo sepas todo, no les conté esto antes porque no quería ponerlas en riesgo mucho menos cuando ni siquiera sabemos a los que nos enfrentamos

Gracias- dice la latina antes de levantarse de su silla

¿Qué piensas hacer?- le pregunta Rachel con curiosidad

Nada- dice Ángela- Emily tuvo todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar conmigo, contarme lo que sucedía, yo no soy estúpida era obvio que había algo más pero ella decidió no hacerlo, no quiso confiar en mí y eso lo dice todo acerca de nuestra relación

Aprecio que me hayas dicho esto, necesitaba saberlo- dice la latina- nos vemos después

Adiós- dice Quinn algo desconcertada pues esperaba que la reacción de Ángela fuera diferente

Sin más la latina sale de la casa de Quinn

Debiste contarme esto antes- dice Rachel algo molesta con su novia

Tú estabas recuperándote y tenías problemas con tu voz- dice Quinn- yo no te iba dar una noticia como esta cuando estabas en ese estado

No quiero secretos en nuestra relación Quinn- dice la morena con seriedad

No los van a haber, yo sólo quería protegerte- dice la rubia

Pues mira como terminó la relación de Ángela y Emily por querer protegerla- dice Rachel

Eso no va a pasar con nosotras- dice la rubia- lo que acabó de pasar es el claro ejemplo de eso

No me ocultes más cosas por favor- dice la morena

Nunca más- dice la rubia antes de besarla en los labios

¿Debemos llamar a la policía?- pregunta Rachel cuando se desprenden del beso- estoy preocupada

Lo mejor es que no nos metamos en eso, no quiero correr riesgos- dice Quinn- si Emily se alejó fue porque tenía sus razones

Está bien- dice la morena- sólo porque me parece prudente que no nos metamos en más problemas

* * *

><p>Ángela estaba confundida, no sabía qué hacer, todo estaba tan enredado, necesitaba muchas explicaciones y sólo había una persona que se las podía dar<p>

La latina no hace más que pensar en la palabras de Emily y las de Quinn así que decide hablar con Emily a como dé lugar pues necesita ponerle un punto final a esa situación

Buenas tardes, se ha comunicado con _Safe flights_- dice la voz de una mujer

Buenas, necesito reservar un vuelo a Rosewood- dice la latina

Sí, claro en qué fecha- le preguntan

Hoy mismo- dice Ángela

Hay un vuelo disponible hoy en la noche- le dicen

Perfecto- dice la latina quien organiza los detalles del vuelo e inmediatamente hace su maleta

Al día siguiente

Ángela se hospeda en un hotel de lujo y duerme algunas horas, la latina se levanta de la cama, se ducha y se prepara para ir al colegio donde estudia su ex novia

La latina entra al instituto y llama la atención de gran parte de estudiantado que la ve caminar por los pasillos hasta llegar al comedor donde estaban Aria, Hannah, Spencer y Emily, no lo dudó y llegó hasta ellas

¿Esa no es…?- intenta decir Spencer cuando todas la ven

Hola- dice la latina cuando llega a la mesa

Hola- dicen todas las chicas mientras la miran excepto Emily quien sigue sorprendida por la presencia de su ex

Hola Angie, digo Ángela- dice Emily

¿Podemos hablar un momento?- pregunta la latina

Sí, claro- dice Emily mientras se levanta de su silla y recoge sus cosas- nos vemos después chicas

Claro, no hay problema- dice Aria

Adiós- les dice Ángela con una pequeña sonrisa

Esto se pone cada vez más interesante- dice Hannah al verlas irse juntas

Las chicas salen del colegio y se van a un pequeño café para conversar con algo de privacidad

Me da mucho gusto verte- dice Emily con una sonrisa

A mí también- dice la latina con sinceridad

¿Cómo estás?- pregunta Emily

Bien- dice la latina

Perdóname que pregunte eso pero ¿por qué viniste hasta aquí?- pregunta Emily

Necesitaba hablar contigo- dice la latina- siento que quedaron muchas cosas por decir

Angie- dice Emily – no nos hagamos esto por favor

Yo necesito hablarlo, yo necesito saber- dice Ángela- ¿dejaste de quererme?

Siempre vas a estar en un rincón de mi corazón- dice Emily mirándola a los ojos

No me respondiste- dice la latina

Claro que todavía te quiero, que termináramos no significa que mis sentimientos hayan cambiado de un día para otro- dice Emily

¿Por qué te fuiste?- pregunta Ángela

_Por favor dime la verdad- piensa la latina_

Tengo más oportunidades de conseguir una beca aquí- dice Emily

_Nada ha cambiado- piensa Ángela_

Sabes, esta es una de la cosas que más me molesta- dice Ángela- siempre tengo que preguntarte qué pasa, tu nunca quisiste hablar conmigo a voluntad

¿Por qué me dices eso?- del pregunta Emily

Yo te quiero pero también me cansé, yo te confié tantas cosas y quise que te abrieras conmigo pero siento que yo di más en nuestra relación y a ti te importó poco mis sentimientos- dice la latina

Eso no es cierto- dice Emily débilmente

Ahora vengo hasta aquí y me doy cuenta que terminar fue la mejor decisión- dice Ángela con los ojos llorosos- me duele en el alma… pero no era saludable para ninguna de las dos seguir así, tu no quisiste luchar por lo nuestro por más que te lo pedí- la latina pausa y dice - espero que te vaya muy bien Emily y que seas muy feliz

La latina se levanta y sale por la puerta principal dejando sola a la otra chica

Emily la ve salir pero se deja llevar por un impulso y la sigue

¡Ángela! - grita Emily y la latina se detiene

Emily se acerca y la besa con todo el amor que puede

Te quiero- dice Emily cuando se desprenden del beso

Y yo a ti- dice la latina antes de darle un último beso y seguir con su camino

* * *

><p><strong>Canción:<strong>

**Ricardo Montaner- Bésame – (youtube/watch?v=4BnHvbRlchA)**

**¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Las Reviews son amor!**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	42. Adiós Rachel

Capitulo 42: Adiós Rachel

Dos Semanas después

Rachel y Kurt hicieron su audición para NYADA y todo fue perfecto. Sus compañeros del glee club estuvieron allí para apoyarlos y nada hacía más feliz a la morena que tener a su novia en primera fila totalmente eclipsada con su presentación, ese era un indicador de que había sido excelente, ahora sólo tendría que esperar la carta de admisión

Te amo- dice Quinn silenciosamente pero aún así Rachel entiende el mensaje y es inevitable que aparezca una sonrisa en su rostro

Daniel había decidido que era tiempo de decir algunas verdades y no sólo a Will también al glee club, esos chicos se habían convertido en sus amigos y Daniel apreciaba saber que podía contar con ellos

* * *

><p>En el glee club<p>

Los chicos acababan de revisar los últimos detalles de su presentación en las Nacionales, otro recordatorio de que su etapa en el colegio estaba a punto de terminar, ahora iban ensayar algunas partes de la coreografía

Daniel entra al salón de coro acompañado de Emma quien ya escuchaba por los pasillos rumores acerca de su embarazo, que se notaba un poco más y la supuesta paternidad de Will quien ahora salía con Holly

Hola chicos- dice Daniel cuando todos voltean a verlo

Hola- responden los gleeks, el chico se ve muy bien para haber salido de un coma recientemente

No sabía que ibas a venir pero era bienvenido, siéntate- le dice el profesor Schuester

¿Podría hablar con usted en privado más tarde?- le dice Daniel sin que nadie escuche

Sí- dice Will pues le intriga que puede salir de esa conversación

De hecho, vine a hablar con ustedes- dice Daniel en voz alta y esto llama la atención de Ángela pues aún siendo su mejor amiga, la latina no sabía que iba a pasar- no voy a participar en las Nacionales pero sepan que siempre van a contar con mi apoyo

Nadie dice nada pues saben que el chico aún está recuperándose de las secuelas del accidente y es entendible que no quiera exponerse a más riesgos

Inconscientemente, Emma pasa su mano por la espalda de Daniel y lo abraza, hay algunos ceños fruncidos intentando darle explicación a lo sucedido pero Emma y Daniel se pierden en su propio mundo mientras sonríen

Chicos, tengo un regalo para ustedes- dice Daniel con una sonrisa y los gleeks lo observan con confusión – bueno es un regalo para todos nosotros, estuve hablando con un amigo y… y él nos va a ayudar con la grabación de un CD con las canciones más memorables de New Directions

¿No entiendo qué quieres decir?- pregunta Finn

New Directions va a grabar un CD- dice Daniel

¿En serio?

No lo puedo creer

Eso es genial

Eres el mejor- reaccionan los gleeks con alegría

No va a ser un CD comercial – dice Daniel- pero tendremos la oportunidad de grabar en un estudio y el CD va a ser un recuerdo agradable para todos

¿Cómo hiciste que esto pasara?- pregunta Blaine pues a pesar que el CD no estuviera a la venta, tendría un gran valor sentimental para ellos, especialmente para quienes se graduaban este año

Soy millonario- dice Daniel como si fuera un chiste

No, en serio- dice Tina con una sonrisa

Lo soy- dice Daniel con seriedad y Will lo mira con extrañez pues no sabe si creer o no en la afirmaciones del chico

Quinn observa a Ángela y la latina no está muy sorprendida así que asume que ella ya lo sabía y que probablemente el chico dice la verdad

Daniel y Emma se sientan juntos obviando las miradas curiosas pues era innegable que había alguna conexión entre los dos

* * *

><p>Quinn y Rachel estaban compartiendo una agradable cena juntas pero la rubia parecía perdida en sus pensamientos<p>

¿En qué piensas Amor?- pregunta Rachel

No quiero alejarme de ti, justo cuando estamos en nuestro mejor momento- dice Quinn

Amor por qué dice eso- pregunta la morena

Es obvio que vas a ser admitida a NYADA y yo estoy en YALE, no nos vamos a poder ver como siempre, yo entiendo que cada una de nosotras tiene metas y sueños y que para cumplirlos debemos pasar por esto pero eso no hace más fácil el despedirme de ti- dice la rubia

Quinn, aún estamos aquí, lo mejor que podemos hacer el disfrutar de nuestro tiempo juntas- dice Rachel aunque entiende perfectamente lo que quiere decir su novia

Yo sé que vas a ser una estrella y vas a brillar con luz propia- dice Quinn con una pequeña sonrisa

Tienes mucha fe en mí- dice la morena

Tú eres la persona más talentosa que conozco- dice Quinn- además no tiene nada de malo decir la verdad

Te amo, ¿lo sabes?- dice la morena

Yo también te amo- dice Quinn antes de besarla

Es muy probable que algunas cosas cambien cuando una relación esta mediada por la distancia – dice Rachel- pero estoy segura que nuestro amor va a permanecer intacto

* * *

><p>Era un poco extraño que Ángela estuviera sola sentada almorzando pues la latina tenía buenos amigos. Rachel estaba ensayando con Finn y necesitaba concentrarse pues con Quinn en el auditorio haría todo menos eso y esta competencia era muy importante para la morena, así que en conclusión la rubia tendría que almorzar sola pues Santana y Brittany probablemente estaban en el cuarto del conserje y no había rastros de los demás gleeks así que decidió ir a hablar con la latina<p>

Hola- dice Quinn

Hola- dice Ángela

¿Cómo estás?- pregunta la rubia

Sabes, estoy cansada de que me pregunten eso- dice la latina y pausa- perdón, no quise ser grosera contigo

¿Estás molesta conmigo?- pregunta Quinn

No Quinn- dice Ángela con sinceridad- de hecho te agradezco que me hayas dicho la verdad, eso me sirvió para salir de algunas dudas que tenía

Quiero verte sonreír- dice la rubia

No estoy de…- intenta decir la latina pero se le escapa una pequeña sonrisa por las ocurrencias de Quinn

Ves, lo logré- dice la rubia con una sonrisa propia

_Me encantaría verte feliz- piensa Quinn_

¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi?- pregunta Ángela

Porque eres mi amiga y me importas- dice la rubia

La latina mira fijamente a los ojos color avellana frente a ella

No tienes porque sentirte culpable de lo que pasó, no fue tu culpa- dice Ángela

No me siento culpable, sólo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo- dice Quinn

Estoy bien- dice la latina- me han pasado cosas peores y he sobrevivido

Me imagino que estás feliz de ver que Daniel se recuperó- dice la rubia para cambiar de tema

Es bueno saber que las cosas vuelven a la normalidad- dice Ángela

¿Normalidad?- cuestiona Quinn- Emma está embarazada

Y yo voy a ser tía- dice la latina con una sonrisa como si nada

Esa es una situación bastante compleja- dice la rubia

Si supieras- se le escapa a Ángela y Quinn la mira con confusión pero no presiona el asunto

¿Qué vas a hacer cuando nos graduemos?- pregunta la rubia- vas a seguir con la danza y el baile

No lo sé- dice la latina- amo el baile pero también me preocupan los negocios de mi familia, apliqué a algunas Universidades y fui admitida en todas, no sé que a hacer

Escucha a tu corazón y decide que es lo mejor para ti- dice Quinn

No está demás pensar con la cabeza, escuchar a mi corazón me ha llevado a tomar malas decisiones- dice Ángela

Angie- dice la rubia

Simplemente digo lo que pienso Quinn- dice la latina- no tiene nada de malo pensar la cosas con cuatela

Bueno, en eso tienes razón- dice la rubia- yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti

Empiezas a sonar como mis padres- dice Ángela con una sonrisa

Quinn conversa una rato más con Ángela y las dos se entretienen hablando de sus planes para el futuro

Sabes, voy a extrañarte- dice Quinn después de una pausa- tú siempre vas a tener un lugar aquí- la rubia señala su corazón

Y yo a ti, rubia- dice la latina antes de sorprenderla con un abrazo- no me arrepiento de haberte conocido a pesar de todo lo que pasó entre nosotras, gané una gran amiga

No sólo tu- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

* * *

><p>Gracias por dejarme verlo aquí – dice Daniel una vez el profesor Schuester abre la puerta de su casa<p>

No hay problema- dice Will- pero si es por lo que sé de tu relación con Emma no te preocupes, no los voy a exponer

Esa no es la razón por la cual estoy aquí- dice Daniel

Soy todo oídos- dice Will y se siente en una silla ubicada en frente de donde está el chico

Hay un incomodo minuto de silencio hasta que el chico habla

Tengo 20 años- dice Daniel y Will lo observa detenidamente

Oh- dice Will- eso quiere decir que ante la ley tu relación con Emma no es un delito aún así la reacción de la directivas del colegio no van a ser positivas

Tampoco soy un estudiante del McKinley- dice Daniel y esto llama la atención del profesor

¿Te retiraste?- pregunta Will

Soborné a Figgins para poder estudiar aquí, tenía razones personales para hacer lo que hice- dice Daniel-terminé mis estudios muy joven, incluso mis estudios universitarios y socio de una empresa en desarrollo tecnológico bastante estable

¿Emma sabe algo de esto?- pregunta Will con curiosidad pues no sabe porque el chico le está diciendo todo eso o si es verdad

Yo no tengo secretos con ella- dice Daniel

¿Por qué me dices todo esto?- pregunta Will

Porque usted es la razón por la cual estoy aquí- dice el chico y el profesor Schue queda aún más confundido

Le suena el nombre de Flor Suárez- dice Daniel y a la memoria de Will llega la imagen de una hermosa muchacha de unos 15 años con la que tuvo un pequeño romance- ella era mi madre

Yo soy…- dice Will completamente sorprendido

Sí- dice Daniel- yo soy su hijo

¿Estás seguro?- pregunta Will con calma

Completamente- dice Daniel

Will se toma unos minutos para asimilar las noticias, no solamente tenía un hijo, sino que iba a ser abuelo de un hijo de su ex novia

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- pregunta Will

Quería conocerlo primero- dice Daniel- entienda que viví toda mi vida sin un padre y no es un cambio fácil para mí, no sabía que esperar

Flor no me dijo nada- dice Will- ella no…

Ella me lo dijo unos cuantos meses antes de morir, después contraté a un investigador privado y llegue hasta aquí- dice el chico

¿Por qué te metiste con Emma sabiendo que era mi novia? - pregunta el profesor

Nosotros no planeamos enamorarnos- dice Daniel- yo luché conmigo mismo y traté de de evadir mis sentimientos pero la amo y haría lo que fuera por ella y nuestro hijo. Emma y yo nos amamos

Will no intenta contrariarlo pues Emma le había dejado en claro que estaba enamorada del chico a pesar de las adversidades

¿Emma sabe esto?- pregunta Will

Sí- dice Daniel- fui totalmente honesto con ella antes de empezar nuestra relación

Eso explica lagunas cosas- Will se sienta al lado de Daniel- eres mi hijo, todo esto está muy confuso

Lo sé pero necesitaba decirle la verdad, quería la supiera por mí- dice Daniel

¿Qué hacemos?- pregunta Will

No lo sé… no lo sé- dice Daniel

Los dos se quedan hablando un poco más acerca del la vida del chico y lo que pueden hacer en futuro. Ahora que Will lo observa detalladamente aprecia el parecido físico entre los dos, no sabe como no lo notó antes

* * *

><p>Noche del Prom<p>

Quinn pasa por Rachel

Hola Hiram y Leroy- saluda la rubia a los padres de su novia

Hola Quinn- dicen los señores Berry

Pasa por favor- dice Hiram

Trajiste flores- dice Leroy

Sé que es un poco cliché pero quiero que Rachel tenga una de las mejores noches de su vida- dice la rubia

La rubia mira a Rachel bajando por las escaleras y sabe que irá acompañada de la mujer más hermosa del mundo

Hola Quinn- Rachel con una sonrisa

Estás hermosa- dice rubia

Gracias Amor, tú también te ves excelente- dice la morena

Para ti mi amor- dice Quinn y le da las flores

Están hermosas- dice Rachel antes de darle un corto beso

La morena pone las flores en agua rápidamente

Tengo algo más para ti- dice la rubia- permíteme tu mano

Quinn le pone un ramillete de gardenias

Es nuestra flor- dice la morena- yo también tengo uno para ti, hace juego con tus ojos

Te amo- dice la rubia

Y yo a ti mi Amor- dice Rachel

Las chicas se despiden de los señores Berry y se van en una limosina a la escuela, allí se encuentran con todos sus compañeros y amigos del glee club, disfrutan de la noche entre risas, baile y ponche

Llega el momento de elegir el rey y la reina del baile. Finn y es coronado rey y para sorpresa de todos Rachel quien ni siquiera estaba en las candidatas se lleva la corona. Finn y Rachel bailan juntos mientras Quinn y Santana cantan aún así la morena no pierde de vista a su novia pues sabe que de una forma u otra tuvo algo que ver en su elección

La canción termina, Tina, Blaine y Brittany continúan cantando

Finn lleva a Rachel hasta donde esta Quinn - espero que sigan disfrutando de esta noche- dice Finn antes de dejarlas solas

Esta noche ha sido muy especial para mí- dice la morena- no sabes lo feliz que estoy

Yo haría lo que fuera por verte sonreír- dice Quinn antes de inclinarse y besarla

¿Pasas está noche conmigo?- pregunta la rubia con una sonrisa pues la cabaña estaba especialmente decorada para que la noche fuera súper especial

Por supuesto que sí- dice la morena

* * *

><p>Un par de semanas después<p>

Los gleeks van a las Nacionales y a pesar de que tuvieron muy buena competencia son los ganadores del primer lugar. Al regresar al colegio son recibidos entre aplausos y serpentinas por su triunfo y ellos no se podían sentir mejor al tener el reconocimiento de sus compañeros. Además de aquel disco que grabaron, ese sería un recuerdo memorable

Y así habían llegado a la última reunión de New Directions en este año, Emma también estaba presente

Los chicos hablan de lo especial que fue el glee club para ellos y la gran familia en la que se convirtieron en los últimos años

Y como somos una familia yo quiero compartir una noticia con ustedes- dice Will- quiero presentarles a mi hijo- los gleeks se miran sorprendidos pues no sabía que su profesor tuviera un hijo a menos que estuviera hablando del bebé que estaba cargando Emma

En el poco tiempo que tienen de saber la verdad Will ha intentado acercase más a Daniel y conocerlo un poco, obviamente su relación no es perfecta, aún hay muchas cosas que arreglar pero los dos estaban dando los pasos para llegar hasta allá, los dos estaban dándose una oportunidad, la relación de Emma y Daniel se fortalecía cada día más y Holly está ayudando a Will a lidiar con toda la situación

Daniel puedes pasar al frente- dice el profesor

El chico lo hace lo que dice su padre

Chicos, les presento a mi hijo- dice Will dándole una palmada en el hombro- Daniel Alejandro Suárez

Yo te dije que se parecía a alguien- le dice Quinn a Rachel

Dios…- dice Rachel sorprendida- entiendes todo lo que esto implica

Eso muy, muy complicado- dice la rubia- pero ellos sabrán como manejan sus asuntos

Emma tiene una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro pues la cosas habían salido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, desde la recuperación de Daniel estaba viviendo con él y por las intenciones del chico su matrimonio se veía en un futuro muy cercano. Las cosas con Will no han sido fáciles pero al menos todos están trabajando en ello

Los miembros de New Directions no entiendne muy bien la situación entre Will y Daniel pero nadie lo cuestiona para fortuna de todos

Los gleeks se dan un gran abrazo con su profesor como despedida de aquel club que les trajo tantas experiencias y emociones

* * *

><p>Kurt y Rachel abren sus cartas de admisión juntos. La morena pasa pero el chico de porcelana no<p>

Vive tu sueño- dice Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa y Rachel se siente un poco mal pues su mejor amigo, no la va a acompañar en esta nueva etapa de su vida

Quinn le comenta la noticia a su novia quien de la felicidad la toma entre sus brazos y le da algunas vueltas

Estoy feliz por ti- dice la rubia- yo sabía que lo ibas a lograr

Gracias por apoyarme siempre Amor- dice Rachel- no sabes lo mucho que lo aprecio

Las chicas se abrazan cálidamente

Debo decirle a mi padres- dice Rachel - ¿cenamos juntas está noche?

Cuenta conmigo- dice Quinn antes de despedirse de su novia con un beso

* * *

><p>Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes, Mike, Brittany, santana, Finn, Kurt y Puck se gradúan, los chicos celebran y se van de fiesta por el comienzo de una nueva etapa en sus vidas. Durante el verano Rachel y Quinn pasan tanto tiempo juntas como pueden, van a dormir la una en casa de la otra y viceversa todo con tal de aprovechar al máximo de su vacaciones, incluso algunas veces salen con algunos de sus compañeros del glee club y así la diversión no se acaba<p>

* * *

><p>Una semana antes de viaje de Rachel<p>

En un café-bar en Lima

Quinn está muy deprimida- le dice Judy a Leroy

Pues Rachel no está mejor- dice Leroy

Para ellas va a ser muy difícil separarse- dice Judy

Sí, pasan todo el tiempo que pueden juntas pero todos sabemos que las cosas van a cambiar- Leroy

Esta será la verdadera prueba- dice Judy- si pueden superar la distancia probablemente vamos a ser consuegros en un futuro

Leroy sonríe por el comentario de Judy- yo sólo espero que sigan fuertes y que aprovechen y disfruten la experiencia de estar en la universidad

Tenemos buenas hijas- dice Judy

Así es- dice Leroy

¿Con que quieres que seamos consuegros, no?- pregunta Leroy con una sonrisa

¡Ay! Le- dice Judy con una sonrisa

* * *

><p>Una noche antes del viaje<p>

Quinn y Rachel estaban en la cabaña de la rubia desnudas y recostadas en la cama después de hacer el amor

Promete que vamos a estar en contacto- dice Rachel

Te lo juro, Hermosa- dice Quinn- es más, compré pasajes de tren para que podamos visitarnos

La rubia le muestra los pasajes

Mi Amor, eso debió haber sido costoso- dice la morena- yo pude haber contribuido

Rach, míralo como un regalo mío para nosotras dos- dice la rubia- no te preocupes por el dinero, es lo de menos

Te amo- dice la morena con ternura antes de darle un beso

Pronto Quinn siente las lágrimas de la morena

Hermosa, no llores- dice la rubia con los ojos llorosos

Me vas a hacer mucha falta- dice Rachel entre sollozos

Tú también- dice Quinn- y no sabes cuánto pero debemos ser fuertes, estamos luchando por nuestros sueños, por nuestro futuro

Lo sé- dice la morena

A veces quisiera abrazarte y no dejarte ir- dice Quinn con una pequeña sonrisa

No sabes lo enamorada que estoy de ti- dice Rachel y se inclina un poco para acercarse a los labios de la rubia

Rachel, yo también te amo- dice Quinn y cierra el espacio entre ellas y la besa; en esa noche sólo se dedica a amar a su morena

* * *

><p>Los gleeks están en la parada de trenes para despedir a Rachel, pues la morena tenía que estar en Nueva York antes del comienzo de las clases<p>

Quinn y Rachel están tomadas de las manos haciendo todo lo posible por contener las lágrimas ante una inminente despedida

La rubia acompaña a Rachel hasta la puerta del tren y las lágrimas de las chicas nublan su visión

Me voy pero mi corazón se queda contigo- dice la morena

Rachh, te amo, te amo- dice Quinn entre besos

Las chicas se dan un último beso y les cuesta desprenderse la una de la otra

Rachel se sube al tren y mira por la ventana hasta que la imagen de sus amigos y el amor de su vida desaparecen, la morena no puede evitar llorar con más fuerza

Horas después, la morena se encuentra en Nueva York, la ciudad donde espera cumplir todos sus sueños

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Viene la universidad <strong>

**¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Las Reviews son amor!**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	43. Compañeras

Capitulo 43: Compañeras

Rachel llega al dormitorio que le asignaron y ve que ya hay una persona allí, al parecer su compañera llego antes que ella, es una chica delgada, de cabello castaño y con una figura armoniosa

Hola- dice la chica con una sonrisa- mi nombre es Tori Vega

Y yo soy Rachel Berry- dice la morena y le da la mano- supongo que eres mi compañera de habitación

Supones bien- dice Tori

¿Llegaste hace mucho? -pregunta la morena

No, llegue 20 minutos antes que tú- dice Tori

¿Ya escogiste tu cama?- pregunta Rachel

No- dice Tori- a mí me da lo mismo cualquiera de las dos así que escoge la que quieras

Gracias- dice la morena pues presiente que se va a llevar muy bien con esta chica

¿De dónde eres?- pregunta Tori mientras cada una organiza sus cosas

Yo soy de Lima, Ohio- dice Rachel- ¿y tú?

De Los Ángeles – dice Tori- aunque tengo raíces latinas

¿Cuál es tu fuerte?- pregunta Rachel

Pues yo canto, actúo y bailo, pero mi fuerte es cantar- dice Tori- ¿y el tuyo?

Creo que vamos a compartir muchas clases juntas porque a mí me pasa exactamente lo mismo- dice Rachel mientras ubica en la mesa de noche dos portarretratos, uno con la fotos de sus padres y otro con la foto de su novia, la morena acaricia el rostro de Quinn y recuerda su promesa de siempre estar en contacto. Tori observa a Rachel y no puede evitar preguntar

¿Es tu mejor amiga?

No, es mi novia- dice la morena con orgullo

Tori se acerca y mira la foto- es muy linda

Lo es- dice Rachel con una sonrisa- ¿y tú tienes novio… o novia?

Es amor es complicado- dice Tori pensando en una persona en especial- en este momento estoy soltera pero no dejo de pensar en alguien y eso me tiene mal

Eso fue informativo- dice Rachel

Me gusta hablar de lo que me pasa, siento que me hace mal guardarme las cosas para mi solita- dice Tori- espero que eso no te moleste

Creo nos vamos a llevar muy bien- dice Rachel y las dos chicas sonríen

* * *

><p>Una semana después<p>

Quinn llega a New Heaven, apenas entra a su habitación acomoda sus cosas, después sale al almorzar y llama a su novia

_Hola Amor- dice Rachel_

_No sabes lo mucho que extraño tu voz, Hermosa- dice la rubia_

_Yo también te extraño Amor- dice la morena- ¿cómo te ha ido?_

_Ya me alojé en mi dormitorio y al parecer no tengo compañera- dice Quinn- ¿y a ti como te va con Tori?_

_Muy bien, de hecho estoy almorzando con ella- dice Rachel_

_Hola Quinn- dice Tori para que la rubia la escuche_

_Salúdala de mi parte- dice Quinn con una sonrisa_

_Quiero que estas tres semanas pasen rápido para verte- dice la morena_

_Y besarme y acariciarme- dice la rubia_

_Oh, eso también- dice Rachel sonriendo_

_¿Dime como van las clases?- pregunta Quinn_

_Pues…- dice la morena_

_¿Qué pasa Hermosa? cuéntame- pregunta_

_Pues todo va bien, excepto mi clase de baile, creo que no le caigo muy bien a la profesora de baile- dice Rachel_

_Mi Amor, haz lo que haces mejor, sorpréndela con tu talento- dice la rubia- no te rindas, tú sabes que eres la mejor_

_Si sabes que te amo, te adoro- dice la morena- tú siempre sabes que decirme_

_Yo también te amo, tú siempre puedes contar conmigo- dice Quinn_

_Amor, te veo por Skype esta noche- dice Rachel_

_Me muero por verte- dice Quinn- además quiero ver como es Tori ¿debería preocuparme?_

_Por supuesto que no, ella es una buena amiga- dice la morena_

_Uhmm, Okay- dice la rubia- nos vemos esta noche_

_Adiós- dice Rachel y le manda un beso_

* * *

><p>En la noche<p>

La morena estaba frente al espejo, cuidando cada detalle para que su novia la encontrara perfecta mientras tanto Tori se ponía sus audífonos para escuchar una mezcla de sus canciones favoritas

Hola Quinn- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

Hola Hermosa- dice la rubia y le manda un beso

Lo poco que veo de tu dormitorio se parece mucho a ti- dice la morena

Sí, pues estoy sola y quiero que sea lo más cálido posible- dice Quinn- Yo apenas veo tu lado

El de Tori es completamente distinto, cada quien gobierna en su espacio- dice Rachel

¿No has intentado organizar el lado de Tori?, eso es un avance- dice la rubia con una sonrisita

¡Amor!- se queja la morena- simplemente estoy respetando su espacio aunque no estoy de acuerdo con la organización

La morena mueve su laptop y la rubia puede ver el lado de Tori pero algo más llama su atención

¿Qué es eso?- pregunta Quinn con curiosidad

¿Qué cosa amor?- pregunta Rachel

Lo que se mueve- dice la rubia

Jajajaja- ríe la morena- es Tori, parece que está muy concentrada con su mezcla especial de música y ha decidido bailar

Tori- dice Rachel pero la chica no la escucha- ¡Tori!

Dime Rachel- dice la chica

Ven, quiero que conozcas a Quinn— dice la morena

Hola Quinn- dice Tori

Hola Tori- dice Quinn - ¿por lo visto te gusta la música?

Me encanta- dice Tori- cuando vengas te paso un mezcla de mi amigo André, son las mejores

Bueno, gracias de antemano- dice la rubia

No te preocupes, un gusto conocerte Quinn- dice Tori

Lo mismo digo- dice la rubia

Yo las dejo porque me dio hambre ¿quieres algo Rachel?- pregunta Tori

No, gracias estoy bien- dice la morena y ve a la chica salir de la habitación

Parece una chica agradable- dice Quinn con sinceridad

Lo es- dice Rachel- creo que vamos a ser muy buenas amigas

¿Entonces ya tienes muchos amigos?- pregunta la rubia

Pues he hablado con algunos compañeros de clase pero tú sabes que los amigos se hacen con el tiempo y cuando hay confianza- dice Rachel

En eso tienes razón- dice Quinn y bosteza sin querer

Amor ve a descansar, hoy has tenido un día agitado- dice la morena

Pero yo quiero seguir hablando contigo- dice la rubia y hace puchero

Me encantaría que estuvieras aquí para besarte- dice Rachel- pero mejor descansas bien y hablamos mañana

Okay hermosa- dice Quinn pues en realidad estaba realmente agotada pues no sólo se había mudado sino que también había terminado con el papeleo

Te amo- dice Rachel y le manda un beso

Yo también amo- dice la rubia y recibe el beso

* * *

><p>Dos semanas después<p>

Era fin de semana y Tori estaba saliendo con unos amigos, así que la morena quería ver a su novia así fuera por Skype, la llamó a su celular y no le contestaba y tampoco estaba conectada. Tocan a la puerta insistentemente y la morena cree que Tori olvidó de nuevo sus llaves

Tori por qué siempre olvidas tus…- dice la morena hasta que ve el rostro de su novia en vivo y en directo- ¡Quinn!

Hola Am…- intenta decir la rubia pero sus palabras mueren en su boca cuando siente los labios de Rachel sobre los suyos

Como puede la rubia cierra la puerta

Ummm- gime Quinn y poco a poco entran al dormitorio de la morena hasta que caen en la cama de Rachel

No sabes lo mucho que extrañaba tus besos- dice Rachel cuando se separan y la rubia la besa nuevamente- ¿no sabía que ibas a venir hoy?

No me aguantaba más tiempo sin verte- dice Quinn antes de darle unos cuantos besos en el cuello

Amoor- dice la morena pues la rubia sabe perfectamente como excitarla

Pronto la morena hace que cambien de posiciones, se levanta un poco y se quita la blusa que llevaba puesta, los ojos de la rubia se tornan más oscuros mientras la observa, Quinn se acerca a ella y la besa, rápidamente se deshace de su sostén

Umm, Quinn- gime la morena al sentir los labios de su novia en sus senos

Rachel encuentra el cierre del vestido de la rubia y lo baja- quiero sentirte

Quinn se separar un poco y se quita el vestido y su ropa interior, Rachel hace lo mismo y las dos quedan completamente desnudas, la morena no duda en regresar a la posición en la que estaban

La rubia alterna besarla en sus labios y en el cuello mientras acaricia sus muslos

Rach, no sabes cuánto te deseo- dice Quinn y vuelve a posar sus labios sobre los senos de la morena, las manos de Rachel se aferran a la cabellera de su rubia mientras arquea su espalda debido al inmenso placer que siente

Ah…Amor- gime la morena y pronto reclama los labios de su novia sobre los suyos

Lentamente Quinn queda recostada en la cama con Rachel sobre ella, la morena no pierde tiempo masajea los senos de la rubia con la palma de su manos

Rachhh, umm- dice la rubia y siente como su morena la penetra con dos dedos rápidamente

Rachel se enfoca en el cuello de Quinn, la besa y hasta le deja una marca, quiere que todos sepan que la rubia tiene a alguien

Rach, Rach- gime Quinn cuando llega al orgasmo

Las chicas se besan por un par de minutos más, la rubia muerde sensualmente el lóbulo de la oreja de la morena

Te aprovechas de mis puntos débiles- dice Rachel

Sé como excitarte, es diferente- dice Quinn con ese tono de voz que enloquece a la morena

Ujum- dice la morena y la rubia se ubica encima de ella

Quinn deja un rastro de besos por el cuerpo de su novia y se detiene justo antes de llegar a su centro

Amoor- se queja la morena

La rubia besa el interior de sus muslos, para que después su lengua juegue con su clítoris

Quinnn- gime la morena, pone sus manos sobre la cabellera rubia y guía sus movimientos

Dios- gime Rachel mientras arquea su espalda

La rubia mete su lengua en su entrada y pronto la morena grita su nombre al llegar al clímax

Quinn besa el vientre de la morena, se entretiene un momento con sus senos y después la besa en la boca, justo en ese momento se abre la puerta del dormitorio y entra Tori

Oh- dice la chica sorprendida al ver a Rachel y a Quinn completamente desnudas

Hola Tori- dice Quinn con naturalidad pues la morena aún estaba recuperando el aliento

Hola- dice la chica- Rachel, la próxima vez puedes poner algo en la puerta o avisarme, vuelvo en dos horas

Lo siento Tori- dice Rachel

No te preocupes- dice Tori bastante relajada- nos vemos después

La chica sale de nuevo y asegura la puerta

Quinn besa el cuello de la morena

Amor- dice Rachel

¿Segunda ronda? Todavía tenemos tiempo- dice la rubia

Quinn- dice la morena y siguen compartiendo más que besos

* * *

><p>Cuando Tori regresa a la habitación, las chicas están revisando el facebook para saber que hacen los demás gleeks<p>

Hola- dice Tori

Hola, Tori- dice Quinn- este es el saludo oficial borra el anterior

Eso hace reír a la chica- hecho

¿Cómo te fue Tori?- pregunta la morena pues siente que prácticamente echó a Tori de su habitación pero a su vez necesitaba un tiempo a solas con su novia

Muy bien, me encontré con mi mejor amigo André y hablamos un buen rato- dice Tori – después me conecte a Internet y hablé con el resto de los chicos excepto Jade – respira profundamente pues últimamente no puede sacar a esa chica de su cabeza

Quinn mira a Rachel como pidiéndole una explicación pero la morena alza los hombros pues no tiene ni idea

Bueno, al menos me divertí, no tanto como otras personas- dice Tori con una sonrisita

Hey- dice Rachel

No lo pude evitar- dice la chica- ya se está haciendo tarde y quiero comer algo diferente, vamos al restaurante que está a dos cuadras, dicen que la comida es deliciosa, y con eso conozco más a Quinn

Esa es una buena idea- dice la rubia

Las chicas se arreglan un poco y salen con Tori, llegan a un restaurante con un toque bohemio bastante interesante, conversa un buen rato y comparten información sobre sus vidas

El camarero que las atiende no le quita los ojos de encima a Tori y aunque es bastante atractivo a la chica no le llama la atención aún así se siente halagada

Las chicas están a punto de irse cuando el camarero regresa y dice- oye, me preguntaba si quieres salir conmigo

Lo siento, no estoy interesada- dice Tori sin rodeos

Perdón, si te molesté- dice el camarero

No hay problema- dice Tori y sale del restaurante con Quinn y Rachel

¿No fuiste un poco ruda con él?- dice la morena

Simplemente no quise darle vueltas al asunto- dice Tori- yo tengo muy claro lo que quiero y definitivamente no es él

* * *

><p>El fin de semana pasa más rápido de los que las chicas pensaban, Quinn y Rachel se divirtieron conociendo un poco más la ciudad, en especial los sitios favoritos de la morena quien recibió una grata sorpresa de su novia cuando la llevó a ver un show en Broadway. A pesar de los grandes momentos que compartieron juntas llega el momento de separarse nuevamente<p>

Adiós, Quinn- dice Tori- de verdad fue un gusto conocerte, espero que podamos hablar más a menudo

Así será- dice la rubia con sinceridad pues la chica le había caído muy bien y era la compañera perfecta para Rachel

No olvides la mezcla- dice Tori- y le pasa un CD

Gracias- dice la rubia y le da un abrazo- nos vemos después

Quinn sale con su equipaje y toma la mano de su morena

En la estación de trenes

No quiero que te vayas- dice Rachel

Yo tampoco pero así debe ser- dice Quinn

La pasé muy bien este fin de semana- dice la morena

Fue excelente- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

Esto es difícil- dice Rachel mientras juntan sus frentes

Tú me vas visitar la próxima vez- dice la rubia

Por supuesto que si Amor- dice la morena antes de darle un último beso pues el tren ya estaba allí

Te amo- dice Quinn

Y yo a ti Amor- dice Rachel- me llamas cuando llegues

Lo haré- dice la rubia mientras sube al tren, Quinn le manda un beso y la morena hace como si lo atrapara y se toca los labios

Una media hora después Rachel regresa a su habitación y siente de nuevo la falta que le hace su novia

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente<p>

Esta será tu habitación y recuerda que estás a esto de la suspensión así que mejor te comportas- escucha Quinn y unos segundos después se abre la puerta de su dormitorio

Hola- dice una chica completamente vestida de negro, con algunos mechones de pelo color verde, se veía misteriosa y eso le generaba curiosidad a la rubia

Hola- dice la rubia con cautela

Soy Jade West- dice la chica- tú compañera de habitación

Hola Jade, yo soy Quinn Fabray- dice la rubia tratando de sonar cordial

La chica tenía una actitud badass bastante fuerte, la rubia imaginaba como sería un encuentro entre Jade y Santana

¿Sólo hasta ahora te asignaron este dormitorio? - pregunta Quinn

No me llevé bien con mis otras compañeras- dice Jade con sinceridad y la rubia aprecia eso- sé que tengo un carácter difícil y soy yo la del problema

No te preocupes, yo tuve una etapa parecida- dice la rubia con una sonrisa y Jade se empieza a sentir más cómoda- todo el mundo es diferente no tienes por qué ser igual que los demás, eso sería muy, muy aburrido

No pareces rubia- comenta Jade

No soy rubia natural- dice Quinn y las dos sonríen

_Esto no está mal- piensa Jade_

* * *

><p>En la noche<p>

Quinn se comunica con Rachel por Skype

Hola Hermosa- dice Quinn

Hola Amor- dice Rachel hasta que ve a alguien pasar detrás de su novia- ¿con quién estás?

Desde hoy tengo compañera de habitación- dice la rubia

Oh- dice la morena no muy contenta

Su nombre es Jade y apenas la conozco, hasta ahora todo va bien- dice la rubia en voz baja mientras Jade está en el baño

¿Es linda?- pregunta Rachel

Es tan linda como Tori- dice Quinn con una sonrisa por los celos de la morena

Ósea que Tori también te parece linda

Rachel- dice la rubia y Jade sale del baño

Hola Quinn, no te preocupes tu novia sólo quiere molestarte - dice Tori al pasar cerca donde estaba Rachel y las tres chicas sonríen

Hola Tori- dice la rubia y Jade se acerca a ella pues la voz que escuchó anteriormente le pareció conocida

¿Tori?- pregunta Jade aunque la puede ver a través de la pantalla

¿Jade?- dice Tori

¿Ustedes dos se conocen?- pregunta Quinn con curiosidad pero ninguna de las chicas le responde

¿Qué haces allí Vega?- pregunta Jade

Aquí vivo, por si no lo recuerdas estoy estudiando en el NYADA- dice Tori mientras Quinn y Rachel observan la interacción de las chicas sin decir nada

Felicitaciones- dice Jade sin emoción

No has cambiado en absoluto sigues siendo la misma de siempre- dice Tori con ironía

Te recuerdo que no eres mi amiga- dice Jade sin pensar lo que podrían causar sus palabras

Eres una idiota- dice Tori bastante dolida y se aleja de la pantalla

¡Tori, Tori!- la llama pero la chica no responde, Jade bufa de frustración y se recuesta en su cama

¿Qué fue eso?- le pregunta Rachel a su novia

No sé- dice la rubia- supongo que debes hablar con Tori para entender que pasa

Pues creo que eso será después- dice Rachel- Tori salió de la habitación bastante enojada

La chica iba tan molesta que olvido su celular y Jade no pudo hablar con ella sin importar sus esfuerzos en contactarla

Lo más probable es que se conozcan con anterioridad, ya solucionaran sus problemas- dice Quinn

Sí, tienes razón- dice la morena- mejor cuéntame que vas a hacer mañana

Pues… -empieza a decir la rubia

* * *

><p><strong>NA: La compañeras de Quinn y Rachel son Jade West y Tori Vega de la serie Victorious, también son reconocidas como Jori. Si no las conocen pueden buscarlas en Internet y hacerse una idea de cómo son físicamente.<strong>

**Más adelante van a reaparecer algunos chicos del glee club**

**¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Las Reviews son amor!**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	44. ¿Amigos?

Capitulo 44: ¿Amigos?

Tres días después

Rachel estaba en el baño comunitario haciendo su rutina de higiene diaria cuando de repente escuchó a un chico cantando mientras se bañaba, su voz le llamó la atención y eso hizo que se acercara un poco más, de repente el chico sale del baño y la morena se sorprende al ver a Brody completamente desnudo, aquel chico con el que alguna vez compartió unas palabras e incluso le dio su número de teléfono, Brody la ve y le sonríe, Rachel regresa rápidamente a lo que estaba haciendo

_Es lindo- piensa la morena_

Hola Rachel- dice Brody con una sonrisa

Hola- dice la morena

Es bueno verte de nuevo, ¿estás en primer año?- le pregunta el chico

Sí, estoy estudiando teatro musical- dice Rachel

Yo, también, de hecho estoy en tercer año- dice Brody- no me llamaste

He estado ocupada con otras cosas, en especial con mi clase de baile- dice la morena

Entiendo, tener clases con Cassandra July puede ser un dolor de cabeza- dice el chico

¿Ella siempre es tan dura?- pregunta Rachel con curiosidad

Sí, ella dura- dice Brody mientras se aplica unas cremas en su rostro- pero no habría tenido ese concierto en coro en la reanimación de "_Working_" el verano pasado si ella no me hubiera entrenado de esa manera

¿Estuviste en Broadway?- pregunta Rachel sorprendida

Obrero número 3- dice el chico con una pequeña sonrisa- la obra duró como tres presentaciones pero aún así fue bueno mientras duró

A la morena le agrada su sentido del humor

Me gusta venir aquí en la noche también- dice Brody y de paso cambia el tema- la gente me molesta por mi ritual de humectación

A mí también- dice Rachel entendiendo completamente al chico

Somos actores ¿cierto? La piel es nuestro pincel y nuestro lienzo -dice Brody y la morena ríe

En realidad no estoy durmiendo mucho últimamente- dice Rachel- No hay mucho ruido en Lima, sólo creo que me tomará un poco de tiempo acostumbrarme

Estarás bien- dice el chico con seguridad- sólo recuerda que estás aquí porque eres la mejor de las mejores

Rachel lo mira fijamente

Comienza a creer eso- añade Brody

El chico se aleja de ella pero se detiene cuando llega a la puerta y dice- oh, y en caso de que te lo estés preguntando, y si lo estabas, soy heterosexual- sin más el chico se va

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente<p>

Rachel llama a Kurt y le cuenta lo sucedido

Entonces, él estaba usando una toalla que apenas cubría sus partes y es hetero. Sexy- dice Kurt- ¿te gusta?

No, tú sabes que amo a Quinn- dice la morena- Oh y te quiero y te extraño como loca

Ah, ¿es por eso que me llamas cada tres horas?- pregunta el chico

Bueno, sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien- dice Rachel- yo estoy bien, me comunico con Quinn cada vez que puedo y tengo una excelente compañera de dormitorio ¿pero cómo estás tú? ¿Estás bien?

Me mantengo ocupado- dice Kurt

¿Dónde estás ahora mismo?- pregunta la morena

Acabo de pasar por la vieja clase de la señora Hagberg, pensé que sería bueno pasar por el McKinley y conocer las caras nuevas- dice el chico

Me cuentas como te va con eso- dice Rachel

Okay, Rach, hablamos después- dice el chico

Adiós Kurt- dice la morena antes de colgar

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en New Heaven<p>

Hola- dice Quinn al responder una llamada sin ver su celular pues estaba tomando una siesta

Hola Q- dice Santana

¿San?- dice la rubia

No me digas que estás durmiendo, deja de ser perezosa- dice la latina

Ammm- bosteza Quinn- ¿cómo estás?

Yo bien- dice Santana- al menos me acuerdo de que existes

Siento no haberme comunicado contigo en la última semana pero tú sabes muy bien que estuve súper ocupada- dice la rubia

Está bien, te perdono- dice la latina- ¿cómo está la enana?

Rachel- enfatiza el nombre- está bien, nosotras nos mantenemos en comunicación casi todos los días y cómo van tú y Britt

Excelente, estamos aprovechando al máximo estudiar juntas en UCLA- dice la latina

Me imagino- dice la rubia- ¿cómo va Britt con sus clases de sicología?

Es la mejor tú lo sabes, Brittany tiene habilidades innatas en cuanto a sicología – dice santana

Así como tú tienes habilidades innatas para pelear en todas partes- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

Por algo voy a ser abogada- dice la latina- algún día me vas a agradecer que sea abogada hasta te puedo hacer descuento

Sí, claro- dice la rubia poco convencida

Bueno, te llamé porque la tía de Britt se va por una semana y necesita que alguien de confianza cuide su apartamento en Nueva York y eso es justo cuando salimos de clases, así que The Unholy Trinity va a tomarse la ciudad… ah y de pasó visitamos a _Rachel_ ya que nosotras salimos antes ¿qué te parece?- dice Santana

Genial- dice Quinn con emoción- no le digas nada a Rach quiero que sea una sorpresa

Esa es la actitud- dice la latina- hablamos después tengo hambre

Adiós San- dice la rubia

Adiós Q, te cuidas- dice Santana antes de colgar

* * *

><p>Una semana después<p>

Quinn estaba en el dormitorio concentrada leyendo un libro pues tenía que hacer un ensayo, cuando Jade llega a la habitación con una expresión de frustración y se acerca a hablar con ella

Hola Quinn- dice la chica de ojos verdes

Hola Jade ¿cómo te fue en clase?- pregunta la rubia

Bien- dice Jade algo distraída y pausa- Quinn necesito tu ayuda- esto llama la atención de la rubia pues aunque conocía a la chica hace poco tiempo era obvio que no le gustaba depender de los demás en ningún aspecto

Dime- dice Quinn

Quiero que me ayudes a comunicarme con Tori- dice la chica de ojos verdes

¿Ya has intentado comunicarte con ella?- pregunta Quinn

Sí, una y mil veces pero no me responde- dice Jade

¿Cuál es la historia que tienes con ella?- pregunta la rubia y Jade evade su mirada, era obvio que la chica no quería hablar del tema así que le pregunta otra cosa- ¿te presto mi celular y así hablas con ella?

No, cuando sabe que soy yo cuelga, créeme ya lo he intentando- dice Jade

¿Por qué presiento que le hiciste algo?- dice la rubia

Porque ella tiene razón, fui una idiota- dice Jade

¿Dime cómo te ayudo?- pregunta Quinn

Tú te comunicas con Rachel por Skype así que estuve pensando que en una de esas ocasiones, la saludas o hablas con ella y aprovecho la oportunidad, me ayudas… por favor- Jade dice las últimas dos palabras con dificultad

Wow, esto debe ser muy importante para ti si estás diciendo por favor- dice la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa- Okay, yo te ayudo, sólo espero que no me metas en problemas

Tú sabes muy bien que soy el sinónimo de esa palabra- dice Jade con una sonrisa pícara mientras va a su lado de la habitación y Quinn continua leyendo

* * *

><p>Dos días después<p>

Hola Amor- dice Rachel mientras observa a su novia a través de la pantalla del computador

Hola Hermosa- dice Quinn- ¿cómo vas?

Bien aunque creo que Cassandra me odia incluso me llama Schwimmer y me dijo que estaba en su lista- dice la morena

Recuerdas aquellos días cuando yo te insultaba- dice Quinn y Jade escucha atenta a la conversación- eso no doblegó tu espíritu, no acabó con tus sueños y le demostrabas a los demás y a ti misma que tú eras más fuerte… eso me fascina de ti

Si estuvieras aquí te daría un beso para que sepas lo mucho que aprecio tus palabras- dice Rachel y le manda un beso- te amo

Y yo a ti Hermosa- dice Quinn

¿Y tú qué haces Amor?- pregunta la morena

Estoy haciendo un ensayo para mi clase de literatura moderna pero por ahora no debo preocuparme de nada más – dice la rubia

Eso está bien, no me gusta que te estreses y eso siempre pasa cuando tienes muchos trabajos- dice Rachel

Tú sabes que soy perfeccionista y a veces me esfuerzo de más- dice la rubia

Eres una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco y te esfuerzas en ser la mejor, eso no tiene nada de malo- dice Rachel

Amor, tengo noticias- añade la morena con emoción- te visito en dos semanas

Sí, excelente, ya quiero que estés aquí- dice Quinn y justo en ese omento llega Tori a la habitación

Hola Rachel- dice la chica

Hola Tori- dice la morena cuando voltea verla

¿Estás hablando con Quinn?- pregunta Tori

Sí- dice Rachel

Voy a saludarla- dice la chica mientras se acerca

Hola Quinn- dice Tori

Hola Tori ¿cómo estás?- dice la rubia en voz alta para Jade entienda el mensaje y Rachel la mira con curiosidad

Estoy agotada, hoy fue un día extenuante- dice la chica y en ese momento aparece Jade

Vega- dice la chica de ojos verdes mientras Rachel y Quinn quedan nuevamente como espectadoras

¿Qué quieres Jade?- dice Tori y parecía bastante molesta

Quiero hablar contigo- dice Jade

Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo, en nuestros últimos encuentros me dejaste claro que yo no te importó así mejor no perdemos el tiempo, tú misma lo dijiste tú y yo ni siquiera somos amigas- dice Tori

_Okay, eso duele y mucho- piensa Jade_

Por favor- dice Jade y Rachel y Quinn comparten miradas

Me cansé, Jade…me cansé- dice Tori antes de irse a su cama y Quinn podría jurar que vio una lágrima caer por la mejilla de la chica de ojos verdes antes de que saliera de la habitación

¿Tuviste algo que ver en esto?- pregunta la morena

Yo sólo quería ayudar, Jade estaba desesperada por hablar con ella- dice la rubia

¿Tú sabes qué pasa?- pregunta Rachel con curiosidad

No tengo la menor idea, intenté hablar con Jade pero no quiso hablar del tema - dice Quinn- me preocupa un poco esta situación entre…- la rubia para pues tanto ella como su novia pueden escuchar los sollozos de Tori

Rachel voltea y ve a la chica cubriendo su rostro con una almohada mientras llora

Amor, hablamos después- dice la morena- te amo

Sí, Hermosa, entiendo, yo también te amo- dice Quinn antes de mandarle un beso y que las dos se desconecten

* * *

><p>En el dormitorio de Rachel<p>

La morena se acerca a su compañera de habitación para intentar reconfortarla

Tori- dice Rachel y sólo escucha sollozos- ¿estás bien?

No- dice Tori- no sabes lo mucho que me dolió decirle eso

Ella es muy importante para ti ¿no?- dice la morena mientras Tori intenta dejar de llorar, el intento es inútil

Sí- dice Tori

Yo no sé qué pasa entre ustedes pero lo más seguro es que lo solucionen, las amigas se pelean todo el tiempo- dice la morena

Tú la escuchaste ella ni siquiera me considera su amiga- dice Tori- después de todo lo que le he soportado, de todo lo que me ha hecho pasar

¿Quieres hablar de eso conmigo?- se ofrece Rachel

No, eso sólo abriría más heridas- dice Tori

Quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo- dice la morena- si necesitas hablar aquí estoy

Gracias Rachel- dice Tori con sinceridad

¿Te puedo dar un abrazo?- pregunta la morena

Por supuesto- dice Tori con una pequeña sonrisa y se reconforta en ese abrazo

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente<p>

¿Rachel has visto mi maleta rosa?- le pregunta Tori pues las dos tiene clase en 15 minutos

Esta debajo de tu cama- dice la morena

Gracias- dice la chica rápidamente y empieza a organizar sus cosas cuando de repente las dos escuchan que tocan a la puerta

La morena abre la puerta y se encuentra con Jade e incluso le parece más bonita en persona

Hola- dice Rachel sorprendida por la visita de la chica

Hola Rachel- dice Jade- ¿está Tori?

Sí, sigue- dice la morena

Tori- dice la chica de ojos verdes y a chica se tensa al escuchar su nombre de los labios de Jade

La chica voltea lentamente y Rachel puede sentir la tensión en el ambiente

¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Tori

No me voy a ir de aquí sin hablar contigo- dice Jade con firmeza

Bueno…- dice Rachel- yo me voy a clase, nos vemos Tori, fue un gusto conocerte Jade, la chica de ojos verdes asiente en dirección a la morena y justo después Rachel sale del dormitorio y las deja solas

Vete, por favor- dice Tori

No- dice Jade- yo necesito explicarte

Explicarme qué, por qué me besaste y desapareciste de mi vida, por qué ni siquiera soy tu amiga, ya me cansé de intentar entenderte, de justificar todo lo que hacías y…de sentir lo que siento por ti- dice Tori

¿Qué sientes por mi?- pregunta Jade

Eso no importa ahora- dice Tori- ¡cuando me besaste todo encajó y después te fuiste, TE FUISTE, desapareciste de mi vida en uno de los tanto recordatorios de que yo no te importó nada!

Claro que me importas, más de lo que tú crees- dice Jade mirándola a los ojos- yo estaba confundida, estaba completamente segura de que amaba a Beck y esa noche apareciste tú y despertaste cosas que yo pensé estaban enterradas, yo no sabía que aún sentía cosas por ti

La sorpresa en el rostro de Tori es indescriptible- ¡¿Qué?!

Lo que siento por ti es muy fuerte Tori, yo creo que estoy e…- la chica pausa- para mí no eres una amiga, eres mucho más que eso- dice Jade y se inclina a besarla, sus labios se unen en un beso tierno por unos segundos hasta que Tori se separa

Para- dice Tori a pesar de sus deseos y para su sorpresa Jade la obedece-siempre quise escucharte decir eso pero las cosas no se van a arreglar así nada más

Tori- dice la chica de ojos verdes

No, Jade, tú no sabes el daño que me hiciste- dice la chica

Sé que te lastimé mucho pero ahora estoy aquí y no tengo miedo- dice Jade- no puedo estar con otra persona cuando sólo pienso en ti

Yo también pienso en ti pero aún me duele las barreras que pusiste entre nosotras- dice Tori

Yo sé fue mi error pero qué querías que hiciera- dice Jade- intenté comunicarme contigo cuantas veces pude y tú no contestabas el teléfono

Porque sabía que eras tú y todo lo haces a tus tiempos, a lo que necesitas y yo qué- dice Tori- tuviste tiempo suficiente durante el verano para buscarme, yo esperé hasta el último minuto antes de subirme al avión y no estabas allí, ni siquiera te despediste de mí, tú entras y sales de mi vida cuando te da la gana

Para mí era muy difícil verte partir y llevarte mi corazón contigo- dice Jade con los ojos llorosos- nunca ha sentido esto por nadie, por eso me armé de valor y vine hasta aquí, yo quiero que me des una oportunidad

Jade- dice Tori con un hilo de voz

Yo sé que ha pasado algo de tiempo y me arrepiento no haberte dicho como me sentía en ese momento pero tenía miedo, de lo que sentía, de tu reacción, del daño que todo esto le causaría a Beck- dice Jade- pero ahora es diferente, sólo danos una oportunidad

Tori toma el rostro de Jade entre sus manos y la besa con todo el amor que puede, se dejó convencer por lo que dictaba su corazón. Las chicas caen lentamente sobre la cama sin desprenderse el beso

¿Esto quiere decir qué…?- dice Jade

Eso quiere decir que vamos a salir y después vemos que pasa- dice Tori

Lo que tú digas- dice Jade con una sonrisa y vuelve a besarla

* * *

><p>Rachel sale de clases y tiene un par de horas libres, usualmente las pasaría en su dormitorio pero con todo el asunto de Tori y Jade prefiere dar una vuelta y darles algo tiempo para arreglar sus problemas<p>

La morena se sienta un momento y observa algunas fotos de Quinn en su celular y no puede evitar sonreír, Rachel quiere llamarla y contarle los últimos acontecimientos pero sabe muy bien que su novia está en clase

¿Esa es tu novia?- pregunta Brody cuando se acerca a ella

Hola- dice Rachel- sí, ella es Quinn, ahora está estudiando en la escuela de drama de Yale

Yo tenía una novia en casa cuando comencé en el NYADA- dice Brody- tuvimos una relación por 6 semanas

Eso no va a pasar con nosotras- dice la morena- yo no voy a darle mi espalda

Nadie dice que deberías hacerlo- dice el chico- de todos modos, vine a decirte que estuviste genial en la clase de Tibideaux. Buen trabajo

Gracias- dice Rachel- aunque a veces siento como si estuviera fuera de lugar aquí

Eso es porque te estás convirtiendo en una persona diferente- dice Brody- por eso viniste a Nueva York, a ser una chica mejorada

Déjame ver tú teléfono- dice el chico y lo toma- vamos a tomarnos una foto- los dos posan

Déjame ver como quedo- dice la morena

Te ves bien- dice Brody- no luches con tu nueva forma de ser, porque por lo que he visto tienes un gran futuro aquí y comienza agregando nuevos recuerdos a los antiguos

El chico se levanta y dice- ¿te acompaño a clase?

La morena toma su mano y lo sigue, contenta de tener un nuevo amigo

* * *

><p>Rachel regresa a su dormitorio a eso de la 4 de la tarde<p>

La morena encuentra a Tori y a Jade durmiendo abrazadas en una imagen muy tierna e intenta hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarlas, después se recuesta en su cama con el propósito de tener una siesta después de un día agotador

Una hora después Jade despierta en un lugar que no reconoce pero siente la calidez del cuerpo de Tori al abrazarla. Rachel es de sueño muy ligero así que no pierde detalle

Tori, Tori- dice Jade para despertarla mientras alterna dándole besos en las mejillas

Hola- dice la chica con una sonrisa al verla allí

Hola- dice Jade y las dos se inclinan y se besan

Debo irme- dice la chica de ojos verdes

¿Sí?- pregunta Tori con desilusión

Mañana tengo clases temprano y me atrasé con todas las de hoy- dice Jade

Entiendo- dice Tori- déjame acompañarte a la estación

No es necesario- dice Jade

Quiero hacerlo- dice Tori- viniste sola hasta aquí y lo menos que puedo hacer es acompañarte

Como digas Vega- dice la chica con una sonrisa

Tori ve hacia la cama de su compañera y dice- ya llego Rachel, intentemos no despertarla

Rachel como la gran actriz que es se hace la dormida. Las chicas se levantan de la cama en silencio y están a punto de salir de la habitación cuando cruzan miradas, Jade se acerca un poco y la besa

Nunca me voy a cansar de besarte- dice la chica de ojos verdes y Tori se sonroja

Tori sonríe, toma la mano de Jade entre la suya y se van juntas a la estación de trenes

_Tori y Jade son mucho más que amigas-piensa Rachel_

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a lectores por su apoyo a esta historia<strong>

**¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Las Reviews son Amor!**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	45. Cambios

Capitulo 45: Cambios

Jade llega a su dormitorio a altas hora de la noche y encuentra a Quinn leyendo un libro

Me tenías preocupada- dice la rubia

No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien- dice Jade

No sólo eres mi compañera de habitación también eres mi amiga- dice Quinn

Sé que no debí irme así- dice Jade- pero no sabía qué hacer, necesitaba arreglar las cosas con Tori

¿Qué hiciste?- pregunta la rubia con curiosidad

Fui a verla, estuve en Nueva York- dice Jade y Quinn se sorprende – le pedí una segunda oportunidad y estamos intentándolo

Espera un momento, retrocede- dice la rubia- ¿por qué siento que me perdí algo?

Mi amistad con Tori siempre ha sido un poco complicada- se explica la chica de ojos verdes mientras se sienta en la cama de Quinn- a mi me daban celos cuando la veía con mi ex novio y pensaba que era por él, no tardé mucho tiempo en darme cuenta que sentía cosas por ella y un día sin pensarlo mucho, la besé y después me alejé de ella

Ahora entiendo porque Tori estaba tan molesta contigo- dice Quinn- pero créeme, tú no eres la única que ha pasado por eso, Rachel y yo pasamos por una situación similar

Sí- dice Jade- casi la pierdo

¿Pero todo está bien ahora?- pregunta la rubia

Me dio otra oportunidad, ya veremos cómo se dan las cosas con el tiempo- dice la chica de ojos verdes

¿La amas?- pregunta Quinn sin rodeos

Jade no responde verbalmente pero su mirada la delata

Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

Como diría Brittany, supongo que ahora saldremos en citas dobles- agrega Quinn

En tus sueños- dice Jade con una pequeña sonrisa

¿Viste a Rachel?- pregunta la rubia y cambia de tema

Sí, pero no hablé mucho con ella, la saludé eso fue todo – dice Jade- estaba muy preocupada por hablar con Tori

No puede hablar con ella en todo el día, los miércoles tengo más clases- dice la rubia- pero supongo que está descansando ahora, así que no lo voy a llamar

Sí, antes de regresar, Tori y yo la vimos durmiendo en su habitación- dice Jade- bueno, yo voy a descansar porque estoy agotada- dice antes de ir al baño-Hasta mañana

Que duermas bien – dice Quinn

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente<p>

¿Cómo te fue con Jade?- pregunta Rachel mientras desayunan

No te hagas que yo sé que no estabas dormida- dice Tori con una sonrisa

¿Yo?- dice la morena y la chica le lanza una mirada acusadora- está bien, no lo voy a negar, si las vi, besándose- enfatiza la última palabra

Sí- dice Tori- vamos a intentarlo

No sabía que tu relación con ella fuera más allá de la amistad- dice Rachel

Nuestra historia es un poco complicada- dice la chica- pero lo que siento por ella es muy fuerte

He pasado por eso- dice la morena con una sonrisa mientras recuerda su historia con Quinn

Tori sonríe con complicidad- cuando me besó todo cambio y ahora la felicidad que siento parece irreal porque pensé que esto sólo sucedería en mis sueños

De verdad me alegro por ti y por ella, es bueno ver que ya están bien- dice Rachel

Nuestras relación siempre fue de amor y odio- dice Tori- Jade puede ser un poco extraña a veces pero eso la hace única y así me encanta, todavía tenemos cosas de que hablar pero estoy segura que juntas podemos hacer que esto funcione

Tienes ese brillo en los ojos cuando hablas de ella- dice la morena con una sonrisa

¿Cuál brillo? ¿De qué hablas?- pregunta la chica desconcertada

Tú misma lo descubrirás- dice Rachel y Tori frunce el ceño pero no pregunta más

¿Siempre supiste que te gustaban las mujeres?- pregunta la morena para cambiar de tema

A mí sólo me gusta Jade, de hecho todos mis ex son hombres- dice Tori

Yo paso por una situación similar, siempre me he considerado bisexual pero sólo he estado con Quinn… y bueno Ángela pero esa es otra historia- dice Rachel

¿Ángela? Cuéntame- pregunta Tori con curiosidad

Quinn, Ángela y yo… pasó- dice la morena y observa los gestos de Tori hasta que llega a la conclusión

No ¿en serio?- dice la chica con total sopresa

Sí, las tres estábamos muy borrachas y hubo muchas cosas que incidieron para que llegáramos a esa situación- dice Rachel

Explícate un poco más- dice Tori pues está realmente intrigada

Casi pierdo a Quinn porque tomé malas decisiones y durante el tiempo que estuvimos separadas ellas dos se conocieron y todo se enredó- dice la morena

¿Por qué amor es tan complicado?- pregunta la chica

No lo sé, pero no podemos vivir sin el- dice Rachel

* * *

><p>Tres días después<p>

_Rachel recibe una llamada_

_Hola Kurt- dice la morena con emoción _

_Hola Rach- dice Kurt- ¿cómo estás?_

_Bien, Kurt aunque extraño muchísimo a mi mejor amigo- dice Rachel_

_Pues ya no me vas extrañar tanto- dice Kurt con una sonrisa- voltea_

La morena voltea y se encuentra su mejor amigo frente a frente, sin pensarlo dos veces se abrazan

¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Rachel emocionada

Vengo a conquistar mis sueños- dice Kurt

Me alegra tanto verte- dice la morena

A mí también- dice Kurt

Los chicos se van a la cafetería más cercana y conversan acerca de lo que ha pasado en sus vidas

¿Dónde estás viviendo?- pregunta Rachel

Por ahora me estoy alojando en un hotel pero de hecho tengo una propuesta para ti ¿qué te parecería si vivimos juntos?- dice Kurt y se explica- vi apartamento genial, sólo necesita unos cuantos arreglos pero es inmenso, el único problema es que no puedo pagar la renta sólo, es más podríamos tener otro compañero de apartamento y las cosas serían mucho más fáciles ¿qué piensas?

Es justo lo que necesitaba- dice Rachel con una sonrisa- podemos tener nuestro baño sin compartirlo con millones de personas, además de prepararnos lo que queramos, no entiendo como no tiene opciones veganas en el NYADA

¿Entonces qué dices?- pregunta Kurt

Sí- dice la morena- es más creo que tengo a nuestra compañera de piso

¿Quién?- pregunta Kurt

Mi compañera de dormitorio, Tori, ella es genial, te va a caer muy bien- dice Rachel

En el dormitorio de las chicas

¿Qué piensas?- pregunta Rachel después de explicarle la idea que tiene con Kurt

Es perfecto, además queda cerca al campus universitario- dice Tori- yo me apunto

Genial – dice Rachel

Tal y como lo había predicho la morena Kurt y Tori se llevaban muy bien así que no tuvieron ningún problema en compartir un apartamento juntos. La mudanza es rápida, los tres chicos no tardan mucho pintando el apartamento y en traer y acomodar sus cosas, lo mejor de todo era que cada quien tenía su propio espacio.

Los tres estaban sentados viendo televisión cuando escucharon el estomago de Tori

Tengo hambre- dice la chica

No eres la única- concede Kurt y lo peor era que aún les faltaba hacer compras

Voy a traer algo de comer, necesito carne- dice Tori y Rachel arruga la cara- tranquila, te traigo algo vegano- Rachel sonríe por el gesto

La chica sale del apartamento y Kurt aprovecha el espacio que dejo para acomodar su cabeza en el regazo de la morena y tomar una pequeña siesta

Quinn y Jade se enteran del cambio cuando hablan con las chicas, las dos se ponen muy contentas por esto ya que no tendrían ningún problema para visitarlas a la hora que quisieran

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente en New Heaven<p>

Quinn estaba en la biblioteca buscando un un libro que necesitaba y de un momento a otro pensó en su novia y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro

Tienes una sonrisa encantadora- dice una chica rubia de ojos verdes con una esbelta figura

Gracias- dice la rubia con cordialidad

Hola, yo soy Kathia Vescher- dice la chica

Quinn Fabray- dice la rubia a secas

Veo que te gusta leer- dice Kathia- a mi me encanta la literatura

Sí, no hay nada como descubrir mundos nuevos en un libro- dice Quinn y la chica la mira a los ojos

Eres muy hermosa- dice Kathia con sinceridad

Eso no va funcionar conmigo- dice la rubia con seguridad

¿Por qué?- pregunta la chica- me encantaría conocerte más

Porque es obvio que tus intenciones son mucho más que amistosas- dice Quinn

¿No te gustan las mujeres?- pregunta Kathia con curiosidad

Ese no es asunto tuyo- dice la rubia

Porque si fueras heterosexual, que no lo eres, aún así intentaría salir contigo- dice Kathia

¿Por qué asumes que soy lesbiana?- pregunta Quinn con genuina curiosidad

Nunca me equivoco, además tienes ese no sé qué- dice Kathia con una sonrisa

Tengo novia y no la voy a traicionar ni contigo ni con nadie- dice la rubia con seguridad y firmeza

Veo que no te gustan los rodeos- dice la chica

Soy bastante directa cuando se meten con mi vida personal- dice Quinn

Me gusta tu actitud- dice Kathia con una sonrisa- sería un gusto poder llamarte amiga algún día

Eres una chica muy rara- dice la rubia

No, simplemente entendí que no eres de esas que viene a _divertirse_ en la universidad y que amas a tu novia, además creo que tú y yo nos podríamos llevar muy bien- dice Kathia con sinceridad

No confío fácilmente en las personas- dice Quinn

La confianza se gana, con el tiempo mientras conoces a la gente- dice Kathia y la rubia piensa que la chica tiene un punto

Dime que no haces esto para conquistarme porque si es así estás perdiendo tu tiempo- dice Quinn con seriedad

Eres un chica hermosa de las más hermosas que he visto si te soy sincera, tenía que intentarlo- dice Kathia- pero tengo claro que si alguien dice no es no, no soy ninguna acosadora ni nada por el estilo, no te preocupes, de hecho me parezco a ti en algo, no me gustan los rodeos

Quinn la mira detenidamente y sus instintos le dicen que la chica dice la verdad, aún así no se confía

Supongo que nos veremos en otra oportunidad- dice Quinn

Supongo que así será- dice Kathia y poco después observa que la rubia se va de la librería

* * *

><p>Tres días después<p>

Tori se fue a dormir temprano pues sus clases de baile la habían dejado exhausta así que Kurt y Rachel estaban hablando en la sala

¿Cómo te fue hoy?- pregunta el chico

La morena hace un gesto de molestia y le cuenta lo ocurrido en su clase de ballet

Traté de ser agradable y sonreír y de pronto estas dos chicas me dijeron:

_**Flashback **_

No sabía que Lena Dunham se nos uniría hoy - dice la chica 1

Lo siento pero ¿hice algo para ofenderlas?- pregunta Rachel

Tu atuendo lo hizo- dice la chica 2- al menos está a una década de ser inconcluso considerado como irónicamente retro

Es una tragedia que _No Te Lo Pongas_ no haga especiales de dos horas- dice la chica 1

Las dos se van cuando terminan de molestar a la morena

_**Fin del flashback**_

Sabes, por una parte estaba tan emocionada por venir a Nueva York porque pensé que sería una oportunidad de empezar de cero, reinventarme, no tenía idea de que sería exactamente lo mismo- dice Rachel mientras Kurt busca algo de tomar en la nevera

¿Sabes por qué te sientes exactamente igual?- dice Kurt y la morena la incita a continuar con su idea- porque te sigues vistiendo de la misma forma, ya no estamos en Ohio, Rachel, y ni siquiera entonces andabas a la moda, odio decir esto pero la vida es como la secundaria, el estilo y la vestimenta determinan el orden jerárquico

No sé qué hacer- dice Rachel- siempre he tenido el mismo estilo

Supongo que mañana saldremos de compras- dice Kurt con una sonrisa

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente<p>

Rachel estaba ensayando en el salón de baile cuando llego Brody

Wow, te ves impresionante- dice el chico y la morena sonríe- dicen que no te has establecido en Nueva York hasta que has hecho tu primer cambio de look. El mío tomó seis meses

¿De verdad? ¿Cómo si necesitaras un cambio de look?- dice la morena- todas las chicas quieren salir contigo

Cierto- dice el chico – pero hace cuatro años yo era un chico flacucho de un lugar aislado de Montana con un mal corte y una sola ceja y los de último grados me ayudaron y me abrieron las puertas a la cera y al gimnasio y cambiaron mi vida

Sí, es increíble lo que un cambio de look puede hacer- dice la morena- es como si cambiaras el exterior y luego el interior simplemente lo sigue

Creo que es al revés- dice Brody- yo pienso que ahora tu parte exterior se ha puesto a tono con lo que sientes sobre ti misma

Me gusta eso- dice Rachel

Me gustas tú- dice Brody, la morena no dice nada pero se aleja del chico y es obvio para los dos que ella no quiere hablar de aquello, ella ve al chico como un buen amigo, un amigo muy atractivo por cierto

Entonces, ¿en qué estás trabajando?- pregunta el chico

En una nueva presentación- dice Rachel- me gusta hacer algo cada día para practicar

A mí también- dice Brody- me encanta esa canción

¿Quieres cantar conmigo?- pregunta la morena y en medio del salón practican una coreografía

* * *

><p>En la tarde<p>

_Creo que tengo una nueva amiga- dice Quinn mientras hablaba por teléfono con su novia_

_¿Una amiga?- dice Rachel no muy contenta_

_Sí, bueno al principio me estaba coqueteando pero yo le dejé claro que claro que estoy muy enamorada- dice la rubia_

_¡Me estás diciendo que te coquetea pero ahora son amigas!- dice la morena bastante incómoda con la situación como así que su rubia estaba rodeada por chicas que no hacían más que coquetearle, pues sabía muy bien que esta no era la primera vez que pasaba una cosa como estas_

_Sí- dice la rubia- pero eso ya quedo en el pasado, Kathia sabe muy bien que no estoy interesada en ella, nosotras conversamos de literatura cuando nos encontramos en la biblioteca, no más. Además, yo no te cambiaría por nadie, tú sabes que te amo, mi Hermosa_

_Rachel sabe que debe hablarle a su novia acerca de Brody pero sabe que a la rubia no le va a gustar para nada la noticia, ya le caía mal sin siquiera saber que él estaba en el NYADA y por otro lado se siente mal pues la rubia le habla acerca de todo y no tiene secretos con ella_

_Yo también te amo… mi Amor tengo que dec…- empieza a decir la morena pero es interrumpida_

_Hermosa, debo entrar a clase, hoy tengo examen- dice la rubia rápidamente _

_Apúrate- dice Rachel pensando que no era el momento indicado para hablar de Brody con su novia- no te retrases por mi_

_Yo sé que te va a ir muy bien Quinn, te amo- dice la morena_

_Y yo a ti mi Amor, escuchar tu voz es mi mejor amuleto, un beso– dice Quinn antes de colgar y entrar al salón de clases_

* * *

><p>En la noche<p>

Rachel escucha el timbre y se extraña pues Tori estaba con su amigo André y Kurt le había dicho que trabajaba hasta tarde además sus compañeros tenían llaves propias

Hola – dice Brody cuando la morena abre la puerta, el chico llevaba un ramo de de flores- son para adornar tu nueva casa

Sigue- dice Rachel sorprendida pues no se esperaba eso

Traje pizza- dice Brody con una sonrisa

Los dos se sientan en el piso y degustan aquella pizza mientras conversan un rato

¿Cómo eras antes?- pregunta el chico con curiosidad- cuéntame sobre la antigua Rachel, dime un secreto, algo que nunca le has dicho a nadie

Está bien- dice Rachel- pero tú primero, piensa en algo muy bueno

Cuando era niño esta obsesionado con Ace of Base- dice Brody mientras la morena bebe algo de vino

No- dice Rachel y ríe

Sí- dice Brody, en serio tenía afiches en mi cuarto

Espérame- dice la morena- pensé que habías dicho que eras heterosexual

Esas chicas estaban buenísimas y tocaban sus propios instrumentos- dice el chico- es súper hetero

El chico se levanta y le sirve un poco más de vino a Rachel

Tu turno- dice Brody mientras toma un sorbo de vino

Cuando tenía 8 años recibí mi primera carta de amor de un chico llamado Tony y él era muy tierno y cuando me la entregó yo corregí todos sus errores gramaticales y sus faltas de ortografía y se la devolví. Eso es tan vergonzoso, nunca se lo había contado a nadie ni siquiera Quinn- dice la morena

Sólo para que no lo sepas, no importa cuán adorable es esto, no me meteré, sólo- dice Brody y le da una pequeña sonrisa la cual Rachel corresponde con un sentimiento de alivio

Pero Brody se inclina y la besa, tomándola por sorpresa y por la fuerza de su impulso los dos quedan recostados en piso, en un principio la morena intenta apartarse pero poco a poco se deja llevar

Justo en ese momento alguien abre la puerta

Rachel- dice Kurt sorprendido al ver a la morena con aquel chico en una situación bastante comprometedora

Los dos se levantan y la morena no hace más que mirar al suelo, aún no se explica cómo dejó que algo así sucediera

Hablamos después Rachel- dice Brody con una sonrisa e intenta darle un beso en la mejilla como despedida pero ella lo esquiva

Adiós- le dice a Kurt pero el chico no responde absolutamente nada tiene su mirada fija en Rachel

Brody se va rápidamente pero los dos sienten la presencia de alguien más con ellos

¿Quién es ese bombón que salió de aquí?- pregunta Tori con una sonrisa pícara mientras los observa

Creo que la pregunta correcta sería ¿cuál es la relación que Rachel tiene con ese tipo?- dice Kurt de forma acusatoria y Tori puede ver la mezcla de emociones en el rostro de Rachel principalmente culpa

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a lectores por su apoyo a esta historia. <strong>

**¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Las Reviews son Amor!**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	46. Mi Rubia Favorita

Capitulo 46: Mi Rubia Favorita

_Brody se va rápidamente pero los dos sienten la presencia de alguien más con ellos_

_¿Quién es ese bombón que salió de aquí?- pregunta Tori con una sonrisa pícara mientras los observa_

_Creo que la pregunta correcta sería ¿cuál es la relación que Rachel tiene con ese tipo?- dice Kurt de forma acusatoria y Tori puede ver la mezcla de emociones en el rostro de Rachel principalmente culpa_

* * *

><p>¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Tori<p>

Eso quiero saber yo- dice Kurt

Yo no sé porque hice eso... ¡Dios! En qué estaba pensado… Quinn- dice Rachel y unas cuantas lágrimas recorren su rostro

Tori la abraza por los hombros y la lleva a su habitación y así los tres puedan hablar de lo que sucede porque hasta ahora la chica no entiende qué pasa

¿Cuéntanos qué pasa?- pregunta Tori muy calmada y con toda la intención de ayudar a Rachel como pudiera

El chico que salió de aquí es Brody Weston, lo conocí en Lima cuando lo ayudé con una presentación, él me dio su teléfono y me dijo que lo llamara cuando llegara a Nueva York, yo no lo hice pero un día nos encontramos en el baño por casualidad y empezamos a hablar, nos hemos hecho amigos y yo le he contado nada de esto a Quinn pues sé muy bien que se molestaría conmigo, ya una vez se puso celosa cuando nos vio hablando juntos en Lima... yo sé que le gusto a Brody pero aún así no lo alejé de mí, él es una persona con la que puedo hablar y me ha brindado su apoyo incondicionalmente, yo creía que podía controlar la situación sin que las cosas pasaran a mayores y hoy se apareció aquí y empezamos a hablar, me tomó por sorpresa y me besó…y yo me dejé llevar- dice la morena

¿Quinn no sabe que ese tal Brody es tu amigo?- pregunta Tori

No- dice la morena y niega con la cabeza

Ay Rachel- dice la chica

Yo sé que cometí un error pero no pensé que fuera a pasar algo como esto, yo no quiero perder a Quinn- dice la morena

¿Te gusta Brody?- esta vez es Kurt quien pregunta

No- dice Rachel y todos pueden sentir algo de duda en el tono de su voz

Tori intenta ser más comprensiva y dice- Rachel, te conozco hace poco pero yo sé que estás enamorada de Quinn, aún así es normal que te sientas atraída por otras personas- Kurt estaba a punto de intervenir pero la chica no se lo permite- lo que está mal es que le ocultaste información importante a tu novia y queriéndolo o no pasó lo que pasó, en tus manos está decidir que pasa ahora

Sí- dice Kurt- quizá deberías aprovechar que vas a ver a Quinn este fin de semana y aclarar tu mente, yo creo que Quinn no se merece lo que le estás haciendo

Kurt, no me hagas sentir peor de lo que ya me siento- dice la morena

Ustedes dos se aman, yo creo que pueden superar esto- dice Tori- han pasado por muchas cosas y a pesar de eso su relación se fortaleció

¡¿Cómo fui tan estúpida?! ¿Por qué puse en riesgo mi relación con Quinn?- se reclama a sí misma

No te des golpes de pecho- le recomienda Tori- mejor piensa en la mejor forma de arreglar esta situación

La morena siente como las lágrimas siguen cayendo por su rostro, al ver esto Kurt se acerca a ella y la abraza, Tori lo sigue y hace exactamente lo mismo

* * *

><p>Horas después<p>

Suena el teléfono de Rachel

Hola Hermosa- dice Quinn- no quería ir a dormir sin escuchar tu voz

Gracias por el cumplido Quinn- dice Tori con una sonrisita

¿Tori?- pregunta la rubia

Sí- dice la chica- es que Rachel dejó su celular en la sala

¿Puedes comunicarme con ella?- pregunta Quinn

Déjame ver si aún sigue despierta- le dice Tori espera alrededor de un minuto y vuelve a hablar- lo siento Quinn, Rachel está profunda- en realidad no esta mintiendo, ella y Kurt se quedaron en la habitación de la morena hasta que ella fue vencida por el sueño y lo mejor sería dejarla descansar después de un día de altibajos emocionales

Supongo que hablaré con ella mañana- dice la rubia- buenas noches Tori

Buenas noches para ti también Quinn- dice la chica

* * *

><p>En New Heaven<p>

Es jueves y Quinn espera con ansias que llegue el fin de semana para ver a su morena, es más, quiere sorprenderla y así poder pasar un agradable momento juntas durante su estadía en New Heaven

Jade y Quinn estaban en el dormitorio pues ya no tenían más clases por el resto del día, además necesitaban de un descanso después de salir de unos cuantos exámenes

A eso de las 6 de la tarde alguien toca a la puerta de su dormitorio, grande es la sorpresa de Quinn al encontrar a una hermosa y sonriente latina al otro lado de la puerta

Hola Quinn- dice la chica con una sonrisa

¡Ángela!- dice la rubia con emoción y la abraza inmediatamente mientras Jade observa la escena con curiosidad

Me alegra mucho verte- le dice la latina al oído y la besa en la mejilla unos segundos más de lo necesario, al menos eso es lo que piensa Jade pues nota cierto nivel de intimidad entre las dos

A mí también – dice Quinn con una sonrisa y algo de rubor en sus mejillas

¿Cuándo llegaste?- pregunta la rubia

Hace un par de días, estaba haciendo unas cuantas presentaciones con algunos chicos del conservatorio y nos dieron el resto de la semana libre así que decidí hacerle una visita sorpresa a mi rubia favorita- dice Ángela con una sonrisa y la rubia se sonroja aún más de lo que estaba

Ven, te presento a mi compañera de dormitorio- dice Quinn y las dos se acercan a la chica quien sonríe tímidamente

Jade, te presento a Ángela Santos, una gran amiga mía, y Angie, te presento a Jade West

Un gusto- dice la latina con una sonrisa encantadora y la chica de ojos verdes la detalla un poco mejor y rápidamente la define como una mujer físicamente hermosa

Lo mismo digo- dice Jade mientras se levanta y responde con calidez pues si la chica era amiga de Quinn, ella haría un esfuerzo por no mostrarle dureza con su peculiar actitud

Me gusta tu estilo- dice Ángela al observar el cabello negro de la chica con mechones verdes

Tú no estás nada mal- dice Jade y se sonroja pues eso no era exactamente lo que quería decir- digo… tu tu tu estilo… bueno, ustedes me entienden

Nunca te había oído tartamudear- dice la rubia sólo para molestarla mientras alza una ceja

A veces tengo ese efecto en la gente- dice la latina quien le sigue el juego a Quinn, le hace un guiño y mira provocativamente a Jade quien no puede pronunciar palabra pues no sabe que decir

_Eso es sexy- piensa la chica de ojos verdes_

Angie, dejemos de molestarla, creo que la estamos asustando- dice Quinn

No te preocupes sólo estamos jugando- dice la latina

Jaja- dice Jade sarcásticamente

Estás perdiendo tu toque Jade- dice la rubia con una sonrisita

Sigue así y no dudo en tirarte por la ventana – dice la chica en tono amenazante a través e una sonrisa falsa

Suenas como Santana- señala Ángela

¿La chica que no hace más que gritar en español cuando está enojada?- pregunta Jade

Esa misma- dice la latina

San, es mi mejor amiga- dice Quinn

Sí, pero esa chica no tiene modales- dice Jade

Al igual que tu- dice la rubia y Jade rueda los ojos- y no sé cómo pero me llevo muy bien con las dos

Ángela observa los movimientos de Jade con detenimiento

Tú bailas ¿cierto?- pregunta la latina

Cómo cualquier persona- dice la chica de ojos verdes con modestia

No, lo haces con cierto de nivel de profesionalismo, se nota en tus movimientos, eres natural- dice Ángela con seguridad

¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunta Jade con curiosidad

Soy bailarina, es normal que note ese tipo de cosas- dice la latina

Pues sí canto y bailo aunque en realidad mi fuerte son las letras, me encanta escribir- dice la chica de ojos verdes

Eso es genial- dice Ángela y suena el teléfono de Quinn con un mensaje

Disculpen- dice la rubia y revisa su celular

_Paso por el libro en un par de horas :) – Katia_

La rubia recuerda aquel libro del que hablaron la última vez que se vieron y Quinn había acordado prestárselo para que la chica tuviera la oportunidad de leerlo

Es un mensaje de Katia, viene en un par de horas- dice la rubia

¿Katia?- pregunta Ángela

Es una amiga, quede de entregarle un libro- dice Quinn

Eso es perfecto- dice Ángela, Jade y la rubia la miran con confusión pues no entienden que quiere decir la latina

¿De qué hablas?- pregunta Jade

Simplemente que tenemos planes para esta noche, cuando llegue Katia dile que se vista de fiesta y tú también, esta noche nos vamos a divertir mucho- dice la latina con una sonrisa antes de coger a Quinn de gancho- rubia, tú y yo nos vamos a poner al corriente mientras tanto

Ángela guía a Quinn hasta la puerta y dice- nos vemos en un rato Jade

Ya regresamos- dice la rubia

* * *

><p>En un café cercano al campus<p>

Me sorprendiste- dice Quinn después de tomar un sorbo de café- pero me encantó la sorpresa

Si no supiera que estás con Rachel diría que me estás coqueteando- dice la latina con una sonrisa que contagia a la rubia

Angie, simplemente me alegra mucho verte- dice Quinn- desde que salimos del colegio no sé nada de ti, por un momento pensé que no querías saber nada de los chicos del glee club… o de mi

Tú sabes lo confundida que estaba sobre mi futuro- dice Ángela- necesitaba un tiempo para mí y así poder tomar la mejor decisión

Okay, eso lo entiendo- dice la rubia – pero han pasado meses Angie, meses desde la última vez que hablamos

Por eso estoy aquí, para enmendar mis errores- dice la latina- se que no debí alejar a mis amigos y lamento que las cosas hayan pasado así pero créeme que todo eso ha sido para bien

¿Estás con alguien?- pregunta Quinn sin rodeos, le interesa la vida sentimental de la latina pues sabe muy bien que las cosas no han sido fáciles para ella en ese aspecto

No, pero estoy mejor conmigo misma y eso es lo que importa- dice Ángela- aunque no te voy a negar que me divierto mucho de vez en cuando- sonríe de forma pícara

No cambias- dice Quinn con una sonrisa pues estaba muy contenta al saber que la latina estaba bien

¿Quieres que cambie?- pregunta Ángela mirándola a los ojos

Nunca- responde la rubia inmediatamente sin esquivar su mirada

Cuéntame cómo vas, qué has hecho, quiero saberlo todo- pregunta Quinn con emoción después de unos segundo de silencio

Estoy estudiando en Julliard- dice la latina

Wow- dice la rubia sorprendida

Seguí tu consejo y me decidí por lo que amo- dice Ángela- meha ido muy allí, el nivel de exigencia es alto pero me encanta el reto, algunos fuimos seleccionados para hacer algunas presentaciones durante esta semana y por eso aproveché para darte la sorpresa y visitarte

No sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti- dice Quinn

Además he hecho muy buenos amigos, cuando vayas a Nueva York te los presento- dice la latina

¿Has hablado con Rachel?- pregunta la rubia con curiosidad pues la dos chicas están en la misma ciudad

No- dice Ángela

¿Por qué?- pregunta Quinn- están en la misma ciudad y al final ustedes se llevaban bien, en especial después del _accidente_

La verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo, si pensé en ir a verla un par de veces pero siempre se cruzaba algo y otra veces pensaba en cuál sería su reacción al verme- se sincera la latina

Angie- dice la rubia

Tú tienes razón al final nos llevábamos bien pero el pasado siempre deja sus huellas... ella y yo nunca fuimos grandes amigas- dice Ángela- mejor hablemos de otra cosa

Está bien- dice Quinn pues no quiere presionar un tema tan sensible para ambas- ¿qué has sabido de Daniel?

Él está más feliz que nunca- dice la latina con una sonrisa- mi sobrinita está muy bien y nace más o menos en dos meses

¿Tú sobrinita?- dice la rubia

Es una niña- dice Ángela- no sabes el montón de cosas que le compraron, ya tienen lista su habitación, es hermosa, ella va a ser la niña más consentida del mundo

¿Y cómo van las cosas con el profesor Schue?- pregunta Quinn con curiosidad

Mejorando- dice la latina- no ha sido fácil para ninguno de los dos pero ambos están haciendo el esfuerzo de ser una familia y no te sorprendas mucho cuando recibas una invitación a la boda de Daniel y Emma

¿Se van a casar?- pregunta la rubia

Sí, de hecho Daniel ya le propuso matrimonio y obvio Emma aceptó, sólo están esperando que nazca la bebé y un par de meses de después hay boda

Bueno, al menos parece que les va bien a pesar de la compleja situación que tienen entre manos- dice Quinn

Sí, yo estoy muy contenta por ellos- dice la latina

Ahora si cuéntame de Rachel- dice Ángela- ¿cómo está?

Muy bien- dice la rubia- tú sabes cómo es, siempre quiere ser la mejor en todo y lo logra, ahora estamos excelente, de hecho va a pasar el fin de semana conmigo, me muero de ganas de verla; ahora ella, Tori y Kurt viven juntos en un apartamento, sé que la pasan muy bien juntos y me alegra saber que está acompañada por buenos amigos

No sabía que Kurt estuviera en Nueva York- dice la latina

Si ves, una razón más para visitarla- dice Quinn y Ángela le regala una pequeña sonrisa por sus ocurrencias

Extrañaba hablar contigo- dice la rubia mientras acaricia su mejilla con delicadeza- te extrañé

Y yo a ti- dice la latina

Las chicas siguen hablando un rato más hasta que deciden que es tiempo de regresar para encontrarse con Jade y Katia

* * *

><p>Quinn y Ángela regresan al dormitorio<p>

Ya le dije a Katia- dice Jade- llega aquí en una media hora

Genial, eso nos da tiempo de arreglarnos- dice la latina

Yo ya estoy a punto de terminar- dice Jade mientras se maquilla frente al espejo

Yo necesito darme un baño- dice Quinn antes de ir allí

Minutos después Quinn y Jade están listas mientras Ángela duda sobre cuál blusa ponerse

¿Con cuál de estas me queda mejor?- les pregunta la latina

No importa cuál te pongas, siempre te ves hermosa- dice Quinn y Jade mira a la rubia alzando la ceja

Gracias por el cumplido Quinn- dice Ángela- ve voy a poner la azul

Sin pensarlo mucho la latina se quita la blusa que traía puesta y las chicas intentan, fallidamente, no mirar, justo en ese momento se abre la puerta y Katia como perro por su casa

Wow- dice la rubia de ojos verdes en voz baja mientras admira el cuerpo de la latina mientras terminar de cambiarse de blusa

Hola- dice Katia con una sonrisita

Hola- dicen Quinn y Ángela

Katia, te presento a Ángela Santos, Angie, te presento a Katia Vescher, una amiga- dice la rubia

Hola- dicen las chicas y se observan por un momento

Tienes una sonrisa encantadora y eres hermosa- dice Katia

Gracias- dice la latina- tú no estás nada mal ¿cierto Jade?- dice recordando aquel mal rato que ella y Quinn le hicieron pasar a la chica

No lo puedo creer- dice Quinn en voz baja al recodar como conoció a la rubia y sabía perfectamente que le había gustado Ángela

Tienes amigas muy interesantes, Quinn- dice la latina- ahora sí, ¡nos vamos de fiesta!

Las chicas toman un taxi y llegan a una de las discotecas más exclusivas de New Heaven, a pesar de que hay una larga fila para entrar, las chicas entran como si nada

Pidan lo que quieran- les dice Ángela

¿Está loca?- le pregunta Katia a Quinn- aquí todo es carísimo, ni que fuera millonaria

Lo es- dice Quinn

Las chicas pasan algunos minutos conversando entre tragos para conocerse un poco más

Entonces tú sales con la compañera de Rachel, Tori- dice la latina

Sí- dice Jade- estoy saliendo con Tori y fue una extraña casualidad que fuera la compañera de Rachel

Si ves como son las cosas, estas dos ya tienen novia- dice Katia

Tori aún no es mi novia- interviene Jade

Bueno, como sea- dice Katia sin prestarle atención

¿Y tú?- pregunta Ángela

Yo sigo buscando- dice Katia con una sonrisa y le dice al oído- y tú eres muy muy linda

Ángela sonríe y le responde- Katia, tú también eres hermosa pero yo no estoy buscando una relación, en este momento de mi vida estoy pensando en otras cosas

Tú te lo pierdes- dice Katia con una sonrisa divertida

Probablemente tienes razón- dice la latina con otra sonrisa. Ángela sabía que estaba sola por decisión propia en realidad no le faltaban pretendientes

¿Qué tanto secretean entre ustedes?- pregunta Quinn con curiosidad

Nada- dice Katia

Suena The Musik y la rubia de ojos verdes se muere por bailar

Me encanta esta canción- dice Katia y sin pedir permiso toma la mano de Jade y la arrastra hasta la pista de baile

Supongo que Katia intentó conquistarte- dice Quinn

Sí, pero no logró- dice Ángela

¿Por qué?- pregunta la rubia

Quinn, yo no estoy interesada en tener una relación ahora, además yo vine por ti, quería verte, hablar contigo y compartir un momento agradable- dice la latina y las dos cruzan miradas

Prométeme que vamos a seguir en contacto- dice Quinn

Te lo prometo- dice Ángela con una sonrisa

Desde la pista de baile

Está buenísima- dice Katia mientras observa a la latina

Al parecer ella tampoco te hizo caso- dice Jade

Sí, no sé qué pasa conmigo- dice Katia

Lo que pasa es que te gusta Andrea y te da miedo lanzarte por eso buscas a otras chicas- dice Jade como si nada

No sé de qué hablas- dice Katia evitando mirarla, Jade la conoce hace poco tiempo y la lee como libro abierto

De Andrea, tu compañera de dormitorio- dice Jade

¿Soy así de obvia?- pregunta Katia después de unos segundos

Pues la verdad pierdes toda esa seguridad que tienes cuando estas con ella, te vuelves vulnerable... al igual que yo con Tori- dice Jade- te hablo desde la experiencia

Katia no dice nada más pues tiene muchas cosas que pensar

Las chicas voltean a ver Quinn y Ángela quienes no paran de hablar

¿Y ellas dos qué?- pregunta Katia

No tengo ni idea- dice Jade- parecen amigas de años

Suena una canción de salsa y Ángela aprovecha esta oportunidad para bailar

Ven, vamos a bailar- dice Ángela

Angie, tú sabes que no soy muy buena con los ritmos latinos- dice Quinn

Por mi- dice la latina haciendo puchero y Quinn no se puede negar

La noche pasa entre conversaciones, tragos y risas, las chicas se divierten muchísimo y Quinn agradece la idea de la latina pues hace mucho no salía, como pueden salen de la discoteca y toman un taxi

* * *

><p>Tomaron tanto que todas estaban súper borrachas y luchaban por permanecer conscientes en el taxi<p>

Llegan a su edificio y Katia se queda en su dormitorio, Andrea la ayuda a quitarse la ropa y ponerse la pijama para que duerma cómodamente, la chica no sabía por qué se preocupaba tanto por su compañera, ni siquiera había podido dormir al ver que era tan tarde y no regresaba, se calmó al verla bien, aunque borracha

Quinn, Jade llegaron a su dormitorio acompañadas de Ángela, se apoyaban la una en la otra para no caerse

La rubia y la latina se quedan dormidas en la cama de Quinn y Jade no alcanza a llegar a su cama así que se queda dormida en el piso

Al día siguiente

Ángela despierta en un lugar desconocido y siente el peso de alguien sobre su cuerpo, alguien que es Quinn Fabray, como puede se libera de la rubia aunque esta pone su brazo alrededor de su torso y la acerca su cuerpo, lentamente la latina retira aquel brazo con mucho cuidado de no despertarla. Ángela se levanta de la cama y va hacia el baño cuando tropieza con algo y cae

¡Mierda!- dice la latina pues se golpeó en la frente

Ouch- dice Jade

Quinn despierta al escuchar el ruido y siente una terrible jaqueca

¿A quién se le ocurre dormir en el piso?- dice la latina

Ni siquiera me di cuenta que estaba aquí- dice Jade

Jajajaja- se ríe Quinn

¿Te burlas de nuestro dolor?- dice Ángela haciéndose la ofendida

Perdón, no pude evitarlo- dice la rubia- ¿estás bien Angie?

Gracias por lo que me toca- dice Jade desde el piso

¿No te piensas levantar de allí?- pregunta Quinn

Estoy cómoda- dice Jade y Ángela frunce el ceño como pidiendo una explicación

Ella es así- dice Quinn

Bueno, yo me doy una ducha y me voy- dice la latina

¿Te vas?- pregunta la rubia con desanimo

Sí, supongo que tienes clases hoy, yo tengo un compromiso mañana temprano en Nueva York y lo mejor es que descanse bien, además Rachel llega mañana y yo no quiero molestarlas- dice Ángela

Pues yo también estoy pensando en viajar a Nueva York hoy- dice Jade- no tengo ninguna clase importante y no me aguanto un día más sin ver a Tori

Qué bien, así podemos viajar juntas- dice la latina

Al menos quédate a desayunar conmigo- dice Quinn

Dirás almorzar, mira la hora que es- dice la latina pues ya eran casi las 11 de la mañana- pero está bien, me quedo un rato más, me voy dar una ducha la necesito urgente, apesto- dice con una sonrisa al antes de ir al baño

La rubia saca su teléfono y le marca su novia pero la llamada va directo a buzón de voz, Quinn vuelve a mirar el reloj y recuerda que a esa hora Rachel está en clase

Quinn y Ángela almuerzan juntas mientras Jade duerme un poco más para pasar la resaca, un par de horas después pasan por la chica de ojos verdes y Quinn las acompaña hasta la estación de tren

No te olvides mi, rubia- dice Ángela

No podría- dice Quinn y las dos se dan un tierno abrazo de despedida, Jade no sabe por qué pero la relación entre las chicas le causa mucha curiosidad, supone que hablará de eso con la rubia cuando regrese

Nos vemos después Jade, me saludas a Tori y si ves a Rachel dile que la extraño- dice la rubia

Pues si no se me olvida el mensaje de aquí allá- dice Jade

Jade- dice Quinn

Está bien- dice Jade- cuídate Quinn

Adiós, Angie- dice la rubia con un dejo de tristeza

Adiós, Quinn- dice Ángela

Las chicas se suben y pronto el tren desaparece en el horizonte

La rubia gira y camina por unos 5 minutos cuando se encuentra de frente con Rachel

Mi Amor- dice Quinn con una gran sonrisa y sin pensarlo la besa en un beso tierno lleno de amor- que bueno que estás aquí, tengo muchas cosas que contarte

Yo también- dice la morena

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a lectores por su apoyo a esta historia. <strong>

**¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Las Reviews son Amor!**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	47. Explícame

Capitulo 47: Explícame

Camino al dormitorio

Mi Amor, no te esperaba tan pronto pero estoy feliz de que estés aquí- dice Quinn

Necesitaba verte en persona, hablar contigo- dice la morena

Yo también Hermosa- dice la rubia y no duda en darle otro beso –estás… cambiada- la mira de arriba abajo, su forma de vestir era diferente mucho más estilizada, hasta su cabello había cambiado, la rubia no sabía del cambio de look pues últimamente se comunicaban por teléfono y Rachel quería darle la sorpresa en persona

¿No te gusta?- pregunta la morena

No es eso, te ves muy muy bien- dice Quinn con una sonrisa pícara – sólo me pregunto por qué el cambio

Quería verme diferente y sentirme mejor conmigo misma- dice Rachel

Desde que no cambies lo que hay aquí y aquí- la rubia señala el corazón y la cabeza de la morena- todo está perfecto

Rachel toma la mano de Quinn y entrelaza sus dedos, la rubia la mira y sonríe

Te Amo- dice Quinn

Y yo a ti mi Amor- dice la morena

Ven y dejamos tu maleta en el dormitorio y después damos una vuelta por el campus- dice la rubia

* * *

><p>Llegan al dormitorio de Quinn<p>

Este es mi lado y obvio ese es el lado de Jade- dice la rubia una vez cruzan la puerta

Créeme, se nota la diferencia- dice Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa

Tienes libros por todas partes, Amor- añade la morena

Tú sabes lo mucho que me gusta leer- dice Quinn antes de abrazarla por la espalda y darle un beso en el cuello

Ya sé porque llegaste antes- dice la rubia al oído

¿Sí?- pregunta Rachel y el corazón le late más rápido, no había forma de que su novia se enterara de lo sucedido con Brody antes de que ella pudiera hablar con la rubia

Sí, Hermosa, supongo que te acordaste que nuestro aniversario es la próxima semana y viniste antes para pasar más tiempo juntas- dice Quinn antes de continuar besando su cuello

Me descubriste- dice la morena intentando mostrarse muy calmada

_¡Por Dios!- piensa Rachel- se acerca nuestro aniversario y lo voy a arruinar todo_

Rachel voltea y queda frente a la rubia

Ven, dame un beso – dice Quinn mientras la abraza por la cintura

¿Sólo uno?- pregunta Rachel con una sonrisa

Todos los que quieras mi Amor- dice la rubia antes de besarla y probar la dulzura de esos labios que tanto extrañaba

Umm Quinn- gime la morena y la rubia la acerca a la cama, las dos caen sobre ella sin dejar de besarse

Te amo, Rach- dice la rubia entre besos, los cuales se convierten en muchos besos cortos

Mi Amor que te parece si me cambio y después recorremos el campus y sus alrededores- propone Quinn

Me parece genial- dice la morena antes de darle otro beso

Ya regreso, Hermosa- dice la rubia antes de caminar en dirección al baño

Aquí te espero- dice Rachel

La morena camina por la habitación observa las cosas de Quinn perfectamente organizadas, fotos de las dos, de Judy y Frannie, del glee club y en especial de Beth, Rachel también se acerca a la parte de Jade quien tiene un montón de cosas raras y negras pero lo que llama su atención es ver una foto de un grupo de chicos donde Tori está con Jade abrazadas y sonriendo. La morena se recuesta cómodamente en la cama de su novia, huele su almohada y reconoce su aroma, también siente un olor a perfume que le parece conocido pero ese no era el que su rubia usaba usualmente

Quinn regresa y observa con curiosidad a su novia

¿Qué haces Amor?- pregunta la rubia

Nada, es sólo que tu cama tiene tu aroma- dice Rachel- ¿qué perfume estás usando ahora? Pensé que te gusta mucho el usabas antes porque este diferente

No he cambiado de perfume- dice Quinn mientras se sienta en la cama- quizás estás oliendo el perfume de Angie…digo Ángela- se corrige la rubia sin mirar directamente a la rubia

¿Ángela? … ¿Ángela Santos?- pregunta la morena con confusión

Sí- dice la rubia- ayer me visitó y salimos con Jade y Katia en la noche, la pasamos muy bien, llegamos de madrugada y se quedó a dormir aquí

Ah, se quedó a dormir- dice Rachel no muy contenta

Mi Amor- dice la rubia con una sonrisa al sentir los celos de la morena – no pasó nada, sólo nos divertimos, la verdad me alegró mucho verla y poder hablar con ella, las cosas cambiaron desde la secundaria tú sabes que puedes confiar en mi plenamente

_Quinn me cuenta cada detalle de su vida y yo ni siquiera le he mencionado mi amistad con Brody… no sé cómo va a reaccionar cuando le cuente todo- piensa Rachel_

Lo sé, sé que puedo confiar en ti… además ella es tu amiga y es lógico que quieras hablar con ella- dice Rachel

De hecho ustedes dos podrían ponerse en contacto- dice Quinn- ella también está en Nueva York, está estudiando en Julliard

¿En Julliard?- pregunta la morena

Sí, Amor, yo también me sorprendí, al parecer le está yendo muy bien- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

Pues qué bien- dice Rachel

Es más me dijo que probablemente vamos a ser invitadas a una boda, así de paso vemos a los demás gleeks- dice la rubia

¿Se va a casar?- pregunta la morena con confusión

No, es la boda de Daniel y Emma- dice la rubia

El matrimonio es un paso importante- dice Rachel

Sí, sólo los das con la persona que amas- dice Quinn mientras la mira con amor sin dudarlo la morena le da un beso

¿No me prometiste un recorrido?- dice Rachel

Sí, mi Amor vamos- dice la rubia

Quinn se olvida por completo de las clases que tiene y se dedica por completo a su novia, caminan por el campus tomadas de las manos y la rubia le muestra sus lugares favoritos en New Heaven

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en Nueva York<p>

Hola- dice Jade con una sonrisa al ver a Tori

Ho… hola- dice la chica pues no esperaba verla tan pronto, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanza a sus brazos y la besa con ternura

No aguantaba un día más sin verte, te extrañé muchísimo- dice Jade antes de continuar besándola

Las chicas se dejan llevar y sin darse cuenta cómo llegan a la habitación de la chica, las manos de Jade recorren el cuerpo de la chica mientras se besan apasionadamente, pronto las dos caen sobre la cama, la blusa de Tori desaparece al igual que su sostén, Jade no lo piensa os veces y se pone en igualdad de condiciones con su chica quien está demasiado excitada para pensar con claridad

Tori reclama de nuevo los labios de la chica de ojos verdes mientras esta masajea sus senos

Jaaaaade- gime Tori entre besos

La mano de Jade viaja hasta el sur y desabotona los jeans de Tori quien no pone oposición alguna cuando se los quitan, Jade continua acariciando los senos de Tori con su boca, la chica no podía hacer nada más que gemir ante el placer mientras arqueaba su espalda

Dijimos que íbamos a ir lento- dice Tori aún agitada en un momento de cordura, intentado poner su cabeza en orden y no dejarse llevar por la inmensa sensación de placer que recorría su cuerpo

Jade la mira a los ojos no sin antes dejar un rastro de besos en el camino - ¿Quieres que nos detengamos Amor?

¡Jade!- dice Tori sorprendida ante la palabra amor, ella sabía perfectamente que Jade no la había usado, ni siquiera con Beck, su ex novio

¿Qué?- dice la chica de ojos verdes con una sonrisa ante el asombro de Tori- dije lo que siento, lo que tú me haces sentir, yo te amo Tori y está vez no pienso huirle a mis sentimientos, de hecho antes de distraernos un poco- Jade sonríe de medio lado recordando las actividades previas- yo venía a preguntarte algo muy importante ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Tori apenas está procesando toda la información, Jade no sólo le había pedido ser su novia sino también le dijo que la amaba

Yo también, te amo Jade- dice Tori antes de darle un beso en los labios- y sí quiero ser tu novia

¿Sí?- pregunta Jade

Sí- le confirma la chica justo antes de besarla de nuevo

Sin dudarlo le dan rienda suelta al amor y permiten que sus cuerpos se expresen

* * *

><p>Horas después Jade despierta y quiere hacer algo especial para su novia así que se levanta con mucho cuidado de no despertarla, se pone una camiseta y unos panties y sale hasta la cocina<p>

Unos 20 minutos después Jade estaba muy entretenida cocinando cuando sintió un beso en el cuello

No sabía que cocinabas- dice Tori con una sonrisa mientras la abraza por la espalda

Quería sorprenderte con una rica comida- dice Jade

Créeme, estoy asombrada- dice Tori antes de continuar besando el cuello de su novia

Me estás distrayendo- dice Jade con una sonrisa pero su novia hace caso omiso

La chica de ojos verdes apaga la estufa pues ya había terminado de cocinar, se voltea y queda frente a Tori, la besa apasionadamente, la toma de los muslos y la ayuda a subirse al mesón, rápidamente le quita la bata que traía puesta

Jade- dice Tori entre besos

Las chicas comparten unos minutos más demostrando cuanto se aman

* * *

><p>Dos horas más tarde<p>

Kurt llega al apartamento justo para cenar y se encuentra con la siguiente escena: Tori y Jade besándose mientras "ven una película"

Hola- dice Kurt pues aunque no quería interrumpirlas quería que supieran que él estaba presente

Hola- dicen las chicas a coro y Kurt nota inmediatamente el chupón en el cuello de Tori

No les pregunto qué están haciendo porque es bastante obvio- dice el chico

¡Kurt!- dice Tori con una sonrisa- sólo está pasando un momento agradable con mi novia

¿Eso quiere decir que ya formalizaron?- pregunta Kurt

Así es- está vez es Jade quien responde

Un gusto verte en persona Jade- dice el chico

Lo mismo digo- dice la chica de ojos verdes, ese día estaba muy contenta por obvias razones

Voy a preparar algo de comer que vengo muerto de hambre- dice Kurt- ¿quieren algo chicas?

Kurt, no te preocupes, nosotras hicimos la cena- dice Tori

Sí, mejor te sirves y nos acompañas a ver la película- propone Jade y Tori agradece el esfuerzo de la chica por conocer a sus amigos

¿Qué están viendo?- pregunta Kurt

The Scissoring- dice Tori- es una película de terror

Mi película favorita- añade Jade

Okay, voy a la cocina y regreso a acompañarlas- dice Kurt antes de ir a la cocina por algo de comida

Kurt seguía en la cocina y Jade estaba concentrada en la película pues la sesión de besos había sido suspendida hasta nuevo aviso cuando de repente siente los labios de Tori contra los suyos en un beso corto pero completamente satisfactorio

¿Y eso?- pregunta Jade con una gran sonrisa

Porque te amo- dije Tori antes de acomodar su cabeza en el hombro de Jade quien siente exactamente la misma emoción desde que pronunciaron esas palabras tan importantes

Regresé- dice Kurt- ¿qué me perdí?

Nada importante- dice Jade muy tranquila- sólo mataron a uno de los personajes

Espero no quedar traumatizado después ver de esto- dice Kurt mientras se sienta al lado de las chicas

* * *

><p>En New Heaven<p>

¿Quinn a dónde vamos?- pregunta Rachel

Te tengo una sorpresa- dice la rubia emocionada mientras van en el taxi

Rachel se pierde en sus pensamientos y de nuevo recuerda la situación con Brody y el hecho que aún no le ha dicho nada a la rubia, principalmente porque el momento no es el adecuado o en realidad porque teme cuál sea la reacción de su rubia

¿En qué piensas?- pregunta Quinn desde de observarla detenidamente por unos minutos- te noto distraída

No pasa nada Amor- dice la morena mientras se acerca a ella y la abraza pues sabía que debían hablar y estaba pensando hacerlo cuando regresaran al dormitorio de la rubia

¿Estás segura?- pregunta la rubia

Sí, Amor- miente Rachel

Una media hora después llegan al hotel La Quinta Inn

¿Qué hacemos en este hotel Quinn?- pregunta la morena con confusión

Este es uno de mis regalos de aniversario- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

Buenas noches- le dice Quinn a la recepcionista- reservación para Fabray

Buenas noches- dice la chica- sí, aquí está, suite 111

Gracias- dice la rubia al recibir las llaves

Quinn entrelaza su mano con la de la morena hasta llegar a la habitación

Quiero que cierres los ojos amor- dice la rubia una vez abre la puerta sin dejar que la morena mire y Rachel sigue sus indicaciones aún así Quinn utiliza sus manos para tapar su visión

Lentamente las dos entran a la habitación y Rachel se sorprende al ver el lugar

Esto está hermoso- dice la morena- se parece mucho a…

Intenté que fuera lo más parecido posible a la cabaña, con las velas, los pétalos de rosa, todo como aquella vez en que pasamos nuestra primera noche juntas- dice Quinn mientras la abraza por la espalda antes de darle un beso en cuello

Rachel voltea y la mira de frente- está perfecto Amor, te amo

La rubia la abraza por la cintura y llegan lentamente a la cama

Te amo mi morena Hermosa- dice Quinn antes de continuar besándola

Con mucha delicadeza Quinn remueve las prendas de vestir de Rachel, la morena no duda en hacer lo mismo, esa noche se entrega en cuerpo y alma a su rubia

* * *

><p>Sale el sol y con él la luz de un nuevo día, Quinn despierta primero y observa con una sonrisa el esplendoroso cuerpo de la morena apenas cubierto parcialmente por una sabana, Rachel se ve sencillamente espectacular, la rubia se levanta con mucho cuidado de no despertarla pues quiere que siga descansando un poco más y va al baño. Cuando regresa la morena ha cambiado de posición y se aferra a una almohada como reemplazo de Quinn quien no puede hacer más que sonreír al ver una escena tan adorable<p>

De repente suena el celular de la morena y Quinn se apura a contestar la llamada rápidamente para no despertar a Rachel pero se sorprende al ver quien la llama, en el celular aparece una foto de Rachel abrazada a Brody, sabe perfectamente como se llama aquel chico pues aún lo recuerda bien, ahora Quinn se pregunta qué hace este chico en la vida de su novia

Ummm, Quinnn, Amor- dice la morena al despertar por el sonido de su celular

¿Qué haces allí?- pregunta Rachel al ver a la rubia de pie, completamente desnuda y mirando atentamente un celular

¿Me puedes explicar qué significa esto?- pregunta Quinn con cara de pocos amigos y le muestra una foto de ella con Brody donde aparecían abrazados

Quinn, yo tengo que hablar contigo- dice la morena

Eso parece- dice la rubia quien toma una bata de baño y se cubre, la morena hace exactamente lo mismo con la sabana

Rachel le cuenta todo lo sucedido con Brody y Quinn escucha atentamente

…Brody llegó esa noche al apartamento, con pizza y empezamos a hablar como buenos amigos cuando de repente me besó… y yo me dejé llevar, al poco tiempo llegó Kurt y desde entonces no he hablado con Brody, quería decírtelo pero no sabía cómo reaccionarías - la morena dice la verdad y siente que se quita un peso de encima

¿Por qué no pudiste confiar en mí?- dice Quinn bastante dolida- yo pensé que estábamos más allá de esto… al parecer me equivoqué

No, mi Amor no te equivocaste, por eso vine a verte antes, yo quería hablar de esto contigo- dice Rachel- todo lo que has hecho es muy especial y yo no encontraba el momento apropiado para decírtelo

Quizás necesitas tiempo para aclarar lo que sientes- dice la rubia con mucho dolor pues las malas noticias siempre llegan cuando crees que estás en la cima del mundo y Rachel le había dado un knock-out

Quinn fue un instante, ese beso con Brody no significó nada, yo estoy muy segura de lo que siento, yo estoy completamente enamorada de ti- dice Rachel- yo no necesito tiempo, lo que debo hacer es aclarar las cosas con Brody y decirle que sólo quiero que seamos amigos

Ja- sonríe Quinn con desgano- esa es la solución que tienes, tú sabes que le gustas y aún así no aclaraste la situación desde un principio

Quinn…- dice Rachel

Dime ¿te gusta Brody?- pregunta Quinn

No…, mi Amor fue sólo un beso, Brody me parece un buen amigo pero eso es todo- dice la morena

¿Me lo hubieras dicho de no haber visto esta foto en tu celular?- pregunta- ¿y qué hubiera pasado si Kurt no llega?

Mi Amor no podemos hablar sobre supuestos y te aseguro que sí te iba a contar- dice Rachel- esa es la principal razón por la que estoy aquí

Y yo que pensaba que querías pasar más tiempo conmigo y celebrar nuestro aniversario- dice Quinn

Mejor regresamos al dormitorio- añade la rubia y cambia de tema- no tengo ganas de celebrar nada

Mi Amor- dice la morena

Quinn toma su ropa y entra al baño para ducharse y cambiarse

Quinn…- dice Rachel y derrama algunas lágrimas

* * *

><p>Una hora después las chicas regresan al dormitorio<p>

Háblame por favor, dime qué estás pensando- pregunta la morena

Me duele que no hayas confiado en mí y contarme de ese tipo desde el principio- dice Quinn- yo pensé que las cosas habían cambiado entre nosotras, que estábamos mejor que nunca y ya no estoy tan segura de eso

Yo lo siento Quinn- dice Rachel- no te dije nada porque sabía que te iba a molestar que yo estuviera en contacto con él

Con justa razón- dice la rubia- aún así, tú eres libre de ser amiga de quien quieras, yo nunca te he prohibido nada

Yo no quiero discutir por esto Quinn- dice la morena

¿Y qué quieres?- pregunta la rubia- que me ponga feliz por esto, porque ahora mismo no sé cómo me siento

La morena se acerca a Quinn toma su rostro entre su manos- yo te amo Quinn, te amo, sólo tú estás en mi corazón

Dime, ¿sientes algo por él?- pregunta la rubia – respóndeme con la verdad por favor

Brody y yo somos afines, nos gustan las mismas cosas y me hace ver una parte de mí que es más fuerte- dice Rachel

Entonces te gusta- concluye Quinn

Tú eres amor de mi vida y eso nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar- dice la morena mirándola a los ojos, en ese momento Rachel la besa y expresa todo aquello que no pueden expresar las palabras

Te amo Rachel- dice Quinn

Y yo a ti mi Amor- dice la morena

Por eso lo mejor es que pienses bien si quieres seguir o no en esta relación- dice la rubia- mis sentimientos por ti son más fuertes que nunca pero en vez de avanzar retrocedemos y no sé si esto sea sano-dice Quinn- dime ¿necesitas tiempo para pensar las cosas?

No- dice Rachel con determinación- tú eres la mujer que amo y te quiero a mi lado hoy y siempre- esta vez es Quinn quien la besa con infinita ternura sin importar lo que pase en el futuro siempre va a existir amor entre las dos

* * *

><p><strong>Díganme que piensan de este capítulo ¡Recuerden que las Reviews son amor!<strong>

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas :)**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	48. Hola

Capitulo 48: Hola

Quinn y Rachel habían pasado la noche juntas, aún así todavía existían dudas sobre la verdadera naturaleza de la relación entre Brody y la morena

Ya había llegado la mañana la rubia había despertado alrededor de media horas antes de que el despertador sonara y miraba pensativa al techo, nada salió como lo planeó y se llevó sorpresas inesperadas, lo único que quería era pasar un agradable fin de semana con su novia y celebrar su aniversario

Las cosas eran diferentes ahora, sí habían dormido juntas pero eso no significaba que hubieran solucionado sus problemas

¿En qué piensas?- pregunta Rachel pues llevaba un par de minutos observando a su novia

En nada importante- dice Quinn sin mirarla a los ojos

Quinn- dice la morena

Quiero que solucionemos esto- dice la rubia

Voy a hacer todo lo posible porque las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes- dice la morena antes de darle un beso en el cuello aunque sabía perfectamente bien que no sería una tarea fácil, había defraudado la confianza de la rubia cuando ella se la brindaba incondicionalmente

Creo que lo mejor es que regreses a Nueva York- dice la rubia

Amor, estamos celebrando nuestro aniversario y quieres que me vaya- dice Rachel

Te dije que no tengo ganas de celebrar nada, no tengo cabeza para eso ahora- dice Quinn y sin querer hiere a la morena- entiende que necesito un tiempo a solas y pensar con claridad al igual que tu, las cosas no se van a arreglar sólo por disimular que nada pasa o que nada pasó

Quinn- dice la morena

Hablemos de esto después tener tiempo para pensar bien las cosas- dice la rubia- yo alguna vez necesité tiempo para poner en orden mis sentimientos y me sirvió mucho, yo creo que eso es lo que tú necesitas

Fue un error, me equivoqué- dice Rachel- pero no quiero que nos distanciemos, yo no quiero separar me de ti

Y te entiendo Rachel pero no puedo pensar en otra mejor solución- dice Quinn

Okay, está bien, si eso es lo que quieres- dice la morena sin muchas ganas mientras se levanta de la cama

Minutos después Rachel organiza su maleta y está lista para irse, la rubia la acompaña hasta la estación de trenes

No quiero separarme de ti- dice la morena

Te amo Rachel pero necesitamos esto- dice Quinn justo antes de acercarse a ella y darle un beso

Yo también te amo- dice Rachel

Quinn la abraza y une sus frentes pero evitar besarla de nuevo, sabe que si lo hace podría no parar y pedirle que se quede y no cree que eso sea lo mejor para ellas ahora

La morena se desprende del abrazo con lágrimas en su rostro y se sube al tren sin decir una palabra más

* * *

><p>En Nueva York<p>

Jade y Tori estaban desayunando, Kurt les traía chocolate caliente de la cocina

¿Cuéntame qué hiciste está semana?- pregunta Tori y Kurt las acompaña en la mesa

Pues en realidad lo único fuera de lo normal fue la visita de la amiga de Quinn- dice Jade

¿Quién? ¿Santana?- pregunta Kurt antes de continuar comiendo cereal

No, Ángela- dice Jade y a Kurt se le cae la cuchara en el plato

¿Ángela Santos?- pregunta Kurt

Sí, supongo que la conoces, tú también estudiaste con ella- dice Jade

Por supuesto que la conozco- dice Kurt

No entiendo por qué te sorprendes tanto- dice Jade

Por el hecho que Quinn y Ángela son ex novias- dice Kurt- no saben el enredo que hubo entre esas 3

No sé que habrá pasado entre ellas pero Quinn, Ángela, Katia y yo no fuimos a una discoteca y la pasamos súper- dice Jade

¿Cómo es Ángela?- pregunta Tori con curiosidad

Es agradable- dice Jade

Y tiene un cuerpazo, disfruta de las ventajas de ser bailarina- dice Kurt- no le digan a Rachel que dije eso

¿Es cierto?- le pregunta Tori a su novia y la chica de ojos de verdes se siente a prueba

Pues… no está mal- dice Jade, no quería meterse en problemas con su novia

Ajam- dice Tori poco convencida por la respuesta de Jade

¿Cuéntanos qué más pasó?- pregunta Kurt con curiosidad

Nos emborrachamos y por lo menos yo amanecí con una resaca insoportable- dice Jade

Lo importante es que te divertiste… pero no demasiado- dice Tori y todos ríen

Otras que deben estar divirtiéndose son Rachel y Quinn, mucho más con la sorpresa que le tenía la rubia para celebrar su aniversario- dice Jade

¿Aniversario?- pregunta Tori

Sí, ¿Rachel no les comentó?- pregunta Jade

No, quizás olvidó contarnos- dice Kurt

Suena el celular de Jade en la habitación de su novia- debe ser mi mamá, ya regreso

Ojalá todo haya salido bien para Rachel y Quinn- dice Tori

Eso lo veo muy complicado- dice Kurt aunque intenta ser optimista

Horas después

Rachel llega al apartamento en Nueva York, tiene sus llaves pero no tiene la energía para sacarlas del fondo de su bolso así que toca el timbre

Hola Rachel- dice Jade- ¿cómo te fue con Quinn?

Hola Jade- dice la morena y deja su pregunta sin responder

Tori se acerca a su novia

¿Dije algo malo?- le pregunta Jade al ver la reacción de la morena

No, Amor- dice Tori- mejor dejemos que Kurt se encargue de esto, además tú tienes que irte ahora- dice con un dejo de tristeza- este fin de semana contigo fue increíble

El mejor- dice Jade con una sonrisa antes de besarla

Chicos, yo me despido- dice Jade- siento no poder hablar más contigo Rachel pero antes de venir para acá dejé muchas cosas pendientes y por más que quisiera quedarme un poco más con mi novia, debo irme

Fue un gusto verte Jade- dice la morena

Fue un placer conocerte- dice Kurt y le da un corto abrazo

Tori y Jade salen del apartamento pues van a ir juntas hasta la estación de trenes

* * *

><p>¿Cómo te fue?- le pregunta Kurt una vez se quedan solos<p>

Le conté todo a Quinn y me dijo que necesitábamos tiempo para solucionar todo- dice Rachel- yo tengo miedo de perderla por una estupidez

Piensa en lo positivo- dice Kurt- eso puede ser lo mejor para las dos

¿Si sabes que arruine nuestro aniversario?- dice la morena

Me lo suponía- dice Kurt- Jade nos contó que Quinn estaba preparando algo especial

Tú sabes que ella es súper romántica- dice Rachel- y todo lo que hizo fue especial, me trató como una reina

Lo importante es que le contaste la verdad por más dura que fuera- dice Kurt- ¿cómo se lo tomó?

Muy mal dice que no confío en ella y que debí haberle contado lo que sucedía con Brody mucho tiempo atrás, además Brody me llamó cuando yo estaba dormida y Quinn tomó muy celular así vio una foto de los dos abrazándonos- dice la morena- después empezó a hacerme preguntas y yo le conté todo

Rachel- dice Kurt- se supone que se lo ibas a decir por iniciativa tuya

Sí, pero era nuestro aniversario y Quinn tenía todo perfectamente planeado, yo no quería arruinarlo, quería disfrutar de todas sus sorpresas con ella- dice la morena

¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- pregunta Kurt

Arreglar todo esto- dice la morena antes de sacar su celular y llamar a Brody

_Hola Brody- dice Rachel_

_Hola ¿cómo estás?- pregunta el chico_

_Bien, ¿podrías venir a mi apartamento?- pregunta la morena_

_Sí, claro, estoy ahí en un par de horas- dice Brody_

* * *

><p>Dos horas después<p>

Hola- dice Brody cuando la morena abre la puerta

Hola, sigue- dice Rachel y el chico no puede ver a Kurt pero él está muy cerca de ellos

Supongo que quieres hablar conmigo- dice Brody- aunque estuviste evitando mis llamadas toda la semana

Supones bien- dice Rachel- Brody voy a ser clara contigo, yo tengo una relación con Quinn y no pienso arriesgarla, yo amo a mi novia con todas la fuerzas de mi corazón y por ti no siento algo más allá de la amistad

Pero tú también me besaste- argumenta el chico

Ese beso no significó nada para mí y toda esta situación contigo está afectando mi relación con Quinn- dice la morena-Brody, nosotros podríamos intentar ser amigos en un futuro pero pienso que lo mejor es alejarnos

Okay, como tú digas- dice Brody muy calmado- yo no te voy a obligar a nada, nunca lo hice pero tú y yo tenemos una conexión especial y eso no puedes negarlo

Sin más el chico sale de su apartamento

Te hubieras ahorrado tantos problemas si le hubieras dicho eso desde el principio- dice Kurt

* * *

><p>En New Heaven<p>

Era viernes y habían transcurrido dos semanas, Quinn y Rachel apenas si se hablaban entre ellas

¿Crees que hice bien al alejarme?- le pregunta la rubia a Jade quien ya estaba enterada de toda la situación

Es una situación complicada- concede Jade- pero si le pediste tiempo no sólo era porque ella lo necesitara, tú también

No sabes como la extraño- dice Quinn- me muero por verla pero estoy decepcionada, no sé qué hacer

Si quieres verla y hablar con ella entonces búscala, no la apartes de tu vida- le ofrece Jade, la rubia toma su celular y marca un número telefónico que se sabe de memoria

_Hola- dice Quinn_

_Hola Amor- dice Rachel con una sonrisa al ver que su novia la llama_

_¿Cómo estás?- pregunta la rubia_

_Bien, aunque no me gusta estar alejada de ti, me haces muchísima falta- dice la morena_

_Yo también te extraño- dice la rubia y comparten un momento de silencio_

_¿Cómo va todo?- pregunta Quinn_

_Tengo examen el lunes y debo pasar el fin de semana leyendo un libro- dice la morena_

_Leer es muy bueno- dice la rubia_

_Eso lo dices porque ese es uno de tus pasatiempos favoritos- dice Rachel_

_Eso cierto- dice la rubia y la morena escucha su sonrisa_

_No hay nada como escuchar tu voz- dice Quinn_

_Quinn- dice la morena_

_Un beso- dice la rubia- hablamos después_

_Te amo Mi Amor- dice Rachel _

¿Estabas hablando con Quinn?- pregunta Tori

Sí, ¡Dios esto es muy difícil!- dice la morena- quiero que todo esté bien entre nosotras, no sé cómo hacer para que las cosas sean como antes

No te preocupes, poco a poco están dando los pasos para que todo mejore- dice Tori y Rachel agradece su positivismo

* * *

><p>Era la mañana del sábado y Quinn, no aguantaba más tenía que verla y arreglar las cosas. Así que la rubia organiza una pequeña maleta y decide tomar el primer tren a nueva York<p>

Al llegar utiliza la llave que está debajo de la maceta para abrir la puerta, después de revisar cuidadosamente, no hay nadie allí, Quinn sabía que Kurt estaba en Lima visitando a Blaine y Tori tenía un encuentro familiar pero se suponía que Rachel estaría allí leyendo un libro, además quería sorprenderla por eso no le dijo que iría

Al ver que las cosas no salieron como esperaba, Quinn llama al celular de la morena y lo escucha en su habitación, estaba conectado al cargador

Genial- dice Quinn sarcásticamente pues no tenía como comunicarse con Rachel y lo único que podía hacer era esperar

Paso 1 hora, después 2 y luego 3, Quinn estaba aburrida mientras pasaba canales en la televisión y al parecer su novia no iba a llegar temprano así que decide llamar a alguien más

_Hola Quinn- dice la chica y la rubia puede sentir su sonrisa a través del teléfono _

_Hola Angie- dice la rubia_

_No es que no me alegre escuchar tu voz pero a qué se debe el motivo de tu llamada Quinn- dice Ángela_

_¿Estás ocupada?-pregunta la rubia_

_Estoy ayudando a montar una coreo pero pronto me desocupo, ¿necesitas hablar urgentemente conmigo?- pregunta la latina_

_Quiero verte- dice Quinn_

_¿Estás aquí en Nueva York?- pregunta Ángela sorprendida_

_Sí- dice la rubia_

_Pues el ensayo termina en una hora y después quedo libre, ¿te parece si nos vemos aquí?, yo te envío la dirección- dice la latina_

_Perfecto- dice Quinn_

_Entonces nos vemos en un rato Rubia- dice Ángela _

Una hora después Quinn llega a un teatro y observa a Ángela haciendo las labores de coreógrafa

No, no lo están haciendo bien- dice la latina con autoridad- recuerden que no sólo se trata de técnica, ni es bailar por bailar estamos contando una historia, este es el último ensayo de esta tarde y quiero que den lo mejor de ustedes

Ángela voltea, mira a Quinn y le regala una sonrisa, la rubia asiente saludándola y dándole a entender que la va a esperar

La latina se iba a acercar a la rubia pero es detenida por un chico

Ángela ¿Podemos hablar?- le pregunta el chico

No Thomas, no hay nada de qué hablar- dice la latina

¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad?- pregunta Thomas

Lo que tuvimos fue divertido pero ya pasó- dice Ángela con sinceridad- yo no siento algo fuerte por ti como para iniciar una relación

¿Por qué estas siendo tan cruel?- dice Thomas con dolor

Sólo te digo la verdad- dice la latina e intenta retirarse pero el chico la toma del brazo fuertemente

Suéltame- exige Ángela con un tono amenazante

¿Ángela hay algún problema?- pregunta Quinn cuando se acerca a ella sin quitarle los ojos del cima a Thomas quien suelta a la latina de su agarre

No, lo siento- dice Thomas- no me voy a volver a meter en tu vida Ángela- dice antes de irse

¿Qué fue eso?- pregunta Quinn

Nada -dice la latina

¿Segura?- pregunta la rubia

Sí- dice Ángela y pausa- mejor vámonos a un helado o algo por el estilo

20 minutos después la latina y la rubia están sentadas en una banca

¿Cómo está tu helado de vainilla?- pregunta la latina

Delicioso- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

Estará muy rico pero yo no cambio mi helado de fresa por nada del mundo- dice Ángela y después de observar la mirada de la rubia le pregunta- ¿cómo estás?

Bien- dice la rubia

Quinn, sé muy bien cuando me mientes- dice la latina y acaricia su rostro delicadamente- ¿qué pasa?

La rubia se relaja ante el contacto- no quiero hablarlo

Okay, no te voy a presionar- dice Ángela con una sonrisa

¿Qué hay de Rachel?- pregunta la latina

Ella está bien, voy a verme con ella después, tenía algunas cosas que hacer así que decidí visitarte- miente Quinn

Ujum- dice la latina no muy convencida pero no insiste en el tema

Me alegra que estés aquí- dice Ángela antes de mover su cono de helado y untar a la rubia en la nariz

¡Angie!- dice Quinn con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿por qué hiciste eso?

Tienes una sonrisa muy linda para estar con esa carita triste- dice la latina

Estás loca- dice la rubia con una sonrisa mientras se limpia, eso fue algo que siempre le llamó la atención, Ángela siempre lograba hacerla sonreír

Sí, un poquito- admite Ángela

Pasan un par de horas más juntas, las chicas se van en el auto de la latina hasta el apartamento de la morena

La pasé muy bien Angie- dice Quinn una vez las dos se bajan del auto

Sí, yo también- dice la latina- espero que me sigas visitando

Cuenta con ello- dice la rubia antes de abrazarla

* * *

><p>La morena había llegado a casa hace poco después de leer un poco en su café-bar preferido y decidió continuar leyendo al lado de la ventana de su apartamento, escuchó el sonido de un auto y vio a dos chicas saliendo de él, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su novia y Ángela Santos mientras se abrazaban y se despedían muy íntimamente para su gusto<p>

Un par de minutos después

Rachel ¿estás aquí?- pregunta Quinn cuando regresa al apartamento

Hola Quinn- dice con una sonrisa aunque algo confundida, no entendía qué estaba pasando

Hola…- dice la rubia

* * *

><p><strong>Díganme que piensan de este capítulo ¡Recuerden que las Reviews son amor!<strong>

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas :) Una cálida bienvenida a los nuevos lectores**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	49. Nuestro Amor

Capitulo 49: Nuestro Amor

Hola… -dice Quinn

La rubia sonríe, se acerca a Rachel y la besa con todo el amor que puede

Amor- dice la morena cuando se desprenden del beso y cruzan mirada

Me moría por hacer eso- dice Quinn- te extrañé

Estás aquí- dice Rachel mientras la abraza

Sí, Mi Amor, vine porque ya no podía más con esa situación, no verte, no hablar contigo me afecta- dice la rubia

A mí también me hiciste mucha falta- dice la morena

Quinn la toma de la mano y hace que se sienten en el sofá

¿Hace cuanto llegaste?- pregunta Rachel

Llevo horas aquí- dice la rubia- te estuve esperando hasta el cansancio y no estabas aquí, no te dije que venía porque quería darte una sorpresa además supuse que estarías leyendo aquí

Sí pero quise leer en mi café favorito, olvidé el celular y el tiempo se pasó volando- dice la morena- ¿qué hiciste entonces?

Pues ya que prácticamente no conozco a nadie aquí con Kurt en Lima y Tori ocupada llamé a Ángela, me encontré con ella y hablamos un buen rato, de hecho me acompañó hasta aquí- dice Quinn muy tranquila

Aún me parece interesante que después de todo lo que pasó sean _tan_ buenas amigas- dice Rachel

La rubia lee entre líneas- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te molesta mi amistad con ella?

Quinn yo tengo inseguridades y después de lo que pasó con el asunto de Brody no sé cómo estamos- dice la morena- tú tuviste una relación con ella y yo sé que la quisiste mucho, Ángela ha sido la única persona por la que alguna vez pensaste dejarme

La quiero mucho- la corrige Quinn

¡Quinn!- dice Rachel

Hey… no te enfades- dice la rubia con una sonrisa y acaricia su rostro- no he terminado de hablar, de hecho me parece bien que hablemos de todo esto… yo quiero a Ángela como la gran amiga que es, entiendo que nuestra amistad pueda resultar un poco incomoda para ti por lo que sucedió en secundaria pero los errores que cometimos en el pasado nos han ayudado a crecer como personas y si hay algo que ella y yo tenemos claro es que somos amigas, nada más, reímos, hablamos, nos divertimos, compartimos y nos apoyamos en las buenas y en las malas como lo hacen dos grandes amigas

¿Estás segura que ella piensa lo mismo de su relación?- pregunta la morena

Completamente segura, ella está siguiendo sus sueños así como tú y yo, tú haces parte de mis sueños- dice Quinn- pero el hecho no es si puedes o no confiar en ella es…si confías en mí y al parecer no es así

Quinn… yo, yo confío en ti, hemos pasado por muchas cosas y lo hemos superado, nuestro amor es mucho más fuerte- dice Rachel, la morena sabía que entre su novia y Ángela no había más que una amistad pero eso no quería decir que no se sintiera intimidada y también sabía perfectamente que los problemas que enfrentaban en este momento de su relación en gran parte eran su culpa

No te voy a negar que lo que pasó con Brody me decepcionó, cambiaste de un momento para otro y no sólo en tu apariencia física, aquí también- la rubia señala su cabeza- no tomes a mal lo que estoy diciendo, te ves muy bien pero creo que ese chico te estaba influenciando, poquito a poco te estaba apartando de mi lado y quería robarme tu amor

Te aseguro que entre él y yo no hay nada- dice Rachel- no hay nada que quiera más que estar contigo

En estas semanas no he dejado de pensar en ti- dice Quinn- como nos hemos herido sin intención, yo también quiero estar contigo, yo quiero una relación a futuro contigo, crees que no me he imaginando que estemos en el punto máximos de nuestras carreras, casarme contigo, tener hijos, formar nuestra familia

Quinn, yo también sueño con todo eso, tú eres el amor de mi vida y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de todo lo que pasó con Brody, te amo, no hay nadie más que tú en mi corazón – dice Rachel- yo no quiero que estemos distanciadas, me muero por tenerte a mi lado, por besarte a cada momento, no sabes la falta que me haces

Te amo Rachel- dice la rubia mirándola a los ojos

Y yo a ti mi Amor- dice la morena

No más peleas- dice Quinn entre besos y siente la sonrisa de Rachel cuando besa su cuello

No más peleas- repite Rachel

Amor- gime la morena y se ubica entre las piernas de la rubia para después besarla con pasión

La rubia pone sus manos en la cintura de Rachel mientras se levanta del sofá, la morena pone sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Quinn quien la guía hasta su habitación, así llegan hasta la cama

Lentamente la rubia desnuda a Rachel, no quiere perderse un solo detalle de ese glorioso cuerpo. Con delicadeza le quita el saco y los shorts, la morena queda en lencería negra, a Quinn le encanta el contraste de ese color con la piel de su morena

Eres hermosísima- dice la rubia

Rachel se levanta un poco y se quita el sujetador, Quinn lo toma como una invitación y se deleita besando los senos de la morena, pasa su lengua por los pezones, sabe perfectamente que eso descontrola a Rachel quien aferra sus manos a la cabellera rubia, no había nada en el mundo para ella como hacer el amor con Quinn, era una experiencia sublime

Ahhh ahhhh Amor- gime la morena

La rubia le quita los panties mientras acaricia sus piernas

Amor, desnúdate quiero sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío- dice Rachel

Quinn se quita la blusa mientras la morena se hace cargo de sus pantalones, rápidamente la rubia queda en ropa interior y se deshace de ella

Quinn se ubica encima de Rachel y la besa con fervor, Rachel masajea sus senos y la rubia mueve rítmicamente generando fricción entre sus cuerpos, pronto su mano viaja hasta el centro de la morena que gime con anticipación, la rubia estimula su clítoris por un par de minutos y sin previo aviso la penetra con dos dedos

Quinnnn- gime la morena mientras acaricia su espalda, por un momento se miran fijamente a los ojos hasta que Rachel no lo soporta más necesita esos labios contra los suyos

Te amo Quinn, te amo- le dice al oído mientras se deja llevar por la sensación de placer

Yo te adoro, Mi Amor- le dice la rubia

La rubia se mueve sobre la pierna de Rachel y con la otra se ayuda para que sus dedos lleguen más profundo

Ummm, Amoooor- gime la morena minutos después al llegar al clímax

Las chicas no hacen más que besarse mientras la morena recupera energías

Sin darse cuenta cómo Quinn queda recostada en la cama mientras Rachel no hace más que dejar besos por todo su cuerpo

Ummm, Rach- gime la rubia

La morena besa sus senos, su vientre y sus muslos de la forma más sensual posible y Quinn se muere porque la toque donde más la necesita

Amor- dice la rubia y la morena entiende el mensaje perfectamente

Sin más Quinn siente la lengua de la morena en su parte más intima, produciéndole gran placer, las manos de Rachel encuentran sus senos y los masajea mientras su lengua se concentra en su clítoris

Rach…- gime la rubia y arquea su espalda mientras sus manos se aferran a las sabanas- ¡oh Dios!

La morena baja una de sus manos y la penetra mientras su lengua sigue ocupada

Racheeeeeel- gime Quinn al llegar al orgasmo

Ven, acá Amor- dice la rubia cuando recupera el aliento

La morena se acerca a ella y le da un beso como la reafirmación de ese gran amor que se tienen

* * *

><p>15 minutos después<p>

Quinn deja tiernos besos por la espalda de la morena para despertarla

Preciosa- dice la rubia

Rachel sonríe, extrañaba los labios de Quinn sobre su cuerpo, la rubia se mueve y se ubica entre las piernas de la morena

Tengo una sorpresa para ti Amor- dice la rubia

¿Sí?- pregunta Rachel

Ujum- dice después de darle un pequeño beso en los labios- te va a encantar

¿Cuál es la sorpresa?- pregunta la morena con curiosidad

Mañana vamos a ir al concierto de Barbra Streisand- dice Quinn

¡¿En serio Amor?!- dice Rachel emocionada

Sí, Mi Vida- dice la rubia con una sonrisa al ver la emoción de su novia

Voy a ver a mi ídolo ¡Eres la mejor novia del mundo!- dice la morena y le da un beso tierno

Regálame otro de esos deliciosos besos- dice Quinn cuando se separan y la besa

Todos los que quieras Mi Amor- dice Rachel entre besos mientras acaricia el torso desnudo de su novia

* * *

><p>Pasan alrededor de tres horas descansando la una en los brazos de la otra y disfrutando de la cercanía de sus cuerpos hasta que escuchan el timbre de la puerta<p>

Debe ser Tori, quizá olvido sus llaves otra vez- dice Rachel

Quinn se despereza y hace el intento de salir de la cama para atender la puerta pero la morena la detiene

No te preocupes Mi Vida, yo voy – dice la morena, se levanta de la cama y pone una bata sobre su cuerpo desnudo

Tú abres la puerta y yo voy a hacer unos sándwiches, me muero de hambre- dice la rubia antes de darle un beso que es interrumpido nuevamente por el incesante sonido del timbre

Tori sí que es insistente- dice Quinn

Quizá necesita ir urgente al baño o qué sé yo- dice la morena con una sonrisa

La morena sigue su camino hasta la puerta y la rubia hasta la cocina

Hola Rachel- dice la ex bailarina

¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunta la morena con curiosidad pues no sabía si está era otra de las sorpresas de Quinn

Venimos de visita y así es como nos recibes enana- dice la latina

¿Santana?- dice la rubia una vez se acerca hasta donde está su novia, esa voz era inconfundible y aunque estaba feliz de ver a sus amigas le extrañaba que estuvieran allí mucho más sin avisar

La misma que canta y baila- dice la latina con una sonrisa pícara mientras entra al apartamento tomada de la mano de su novia quien apenas ve a las chicas sale corriendo para darles un fuerte abrazo

* * *

><p><strong>Díganme que piensan de este capítulo ¡Recuerden que las Reviews son amor!<strong>

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas :)**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	50. Ay Amor

Capitulo 50: Ay Amor

Ho...hola chicas- dice Rachel aún algo sorprendida por la visita

Hola Rachel- dice Santana con una pequeña sonrisa

Esperemos no haber interrumpido nada- dice Brittany al ver cómo estaban vestidas

No se preocupen no interrumpieron nada- dice Quinn algo sonrojada

Pues eso no es lo que parece Fabray- dice la latina con su sonrisa característica mientras se sienta cómodamente en el sofá de la sala

Chicas nos alegra mucho que estén aquí pero no entiendo por qué vinieron sin avisar- dice Rachel

Brittany y yo queríamos darte una sorpresa y pasar el fin de semana contigo además de aprovechar y a hacer algunas compras- dice Santana

No sabíamos que Q estaba aquí- dice Brittany- eso es súper así podemos salir las cuatro y tener citas dobles

La latina mira de forma desafiante a Quinn y Rachel obligándolas a aceptar cualquiera de las locuras que se le ocurrieran a la ex bailarina, todas sabían perfectamente que los deseos de Britt Britt se cumplían

Es una gran idea Britt- dice Quinn con una sonrisa- aunque Rach y yo tenemos planeado algo especial para el domingo en la noche

Por mi no hay problema- dice Santana- con eso Brittany yo disfrutamos de un tiempo a solas

Supongo que se pueden quedar en la habitación de Kurt- dice Rachel

Justo cuando la mornea termina de hablar la puerta principal se abre y produce un fuerte sonido, así entran Tori y jade quienes al parecer venían discutiendo

¡Estaba intentado hacer algo importante para nuestra relación! ¡No te podías aguantar por unas cuantas horas!- dice Tori y todas las chicas las observan

Chicas- dice Rachel pero nadie le presta atención

¿No crees que me aguanté? Tuve ganas de matarla desde el primer momento en que abrió la boca- dice Jade- sólo lo hace para decir estupideces

Chicas- esta vez es Quinn

¡Es mi hermana Jade!- dice Tori- ¡Y sí, Trina está un poco loca pero es mi hermana!

¿Un poco Tori? Trina está fuera de sus cabales- dice Jade

Eso no importa, al fin y al cabo el incidente con el tenedor distrajo a todos de lo que era realmente importante ¡Gracias Jade, eso fue muy maduro de tu parte!- dice Tori con sarcasmo

Chicas- Brittany también intenta llamar su atención, Santana es la única que no lo hace pues toda la situación le parecía muy divertida

¡Al menos yo no le puse una trampa a mi novia!- dice Jade

¡Que no fue una trampa!- dice Tori- ¡Dios, eres tan frustrante!

¡Tú eres frustrante!- dice Jade

Chicas- repite Rachel y esta vez sí es escuchada

¡¿Qué?!- responde Jade y Tori al mismo tiempo mientras voltean a ver a la morena acompañada de tres personas más

El sexo entre ustedes deber ser genial- dice Santana como si nada después de observarlas discutir

¿Y tú eres?- pregunta Jade no muy contenta por el comentario

Santana _fucking_ López- dice la latina- la mejor amiga de Q

¡Ah, eres tú!- dice Jade levantando la ceja y examinándola de arriba abajo con la mirada

Ya sabía yo que reconocía esa vocecita- dice Santana recordando sus cortas conversaciones telefónicas con la compañera de habitación de Quinn

Jade West- dice la chica de ojos verdes

Hola Jade- dice Brittany y la abraza de forma inesperada, la chica de ojos verdes no responde al abrazo pero no hace nada para retirarla- yo soy Brittany Pierce

Hola, yo soy Tori Vega- dice la chica y Brittany también le da un abrazo, Tori y Jade entienden que este es un comportamiento normal en ella

¿Vega? ¿Eres latina?- pregunta Santana con curiosidad

Tengo mis raíces- dice Tori

Un gusto conocerlas chicas- dice Brittany con una sonrisa que contagia a Rachel y Quinn- así que ustedes son pareja

Eso parece- dice Tori con sarcasmo y Jade rueda los ojos pues al parecer su discusión no había terminado

Genial, eso quiere decir que tendremos citas triples- dice Brittany emocionada y Jade la observa como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza

Estoy segura que les va a encantar venir con nosotras- dice Santana

Por supuesto, nos encantaría acompañarlas- dice Tori- ¿cierto Jade?

Cierto- dice Jade de forma forzada

Quinn sonríe ante la escena y antes de pensarlo hace el sonido de un látigo

Jajaja- dice Jade sin gracia- muy chistosa Quinn

Q, y Rachel vístanse porque salimos en una hora- dice Santana

Las chicas regresan contentas a la habitación de la morena pues quieren tomar la ducha juntas

Esto va ser genial- dice Brittany

Discúlpennos ya regresamos- dice Tori

Tú y yo vamos a hablar ahora mismo- dice Tori al tomar la mano de su novia y llevarla hasta su habitación

* * *

><p>En la habitación de Tori<p>

Jade no fue una trampa, yo quería pasar tiempo contigo y con mi familia- dice Tori

Debiste habérmelo dicho desde un principio- dice Jade mientras se sientan en la cama

Lo sé pero quizá no hubieras venido- dice Tori sin mirarla a los ojos

Tori, tú sabes que estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo- dice Jade- yo quiero hacer las cosas bien por nosotras, por nuestra relación

Yo sólo quiero que ellos te conozcan mejor- dice Tori- que conozcan mejor a la persona que amo

Yo también te amo Tori- dice Jade con una sonrisa antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios- esta es un gran oportunidad, podemos ponernos de acuerdo en los detalles y contarles a nuestras familias de nuestra relación

¿Estás segura?- pregunta Tori con una sonrisa

Por supuesto que sí, por qué querría ocultar una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida- dice jade y antes de darse cuenta esta recostada en la cama con su novia encima de ella besando sus labios con fervor

Umm, Tori- gime Jade y hace que giren y esta vez es Tori la que está recostada en la cama

La mano de la chica de ojos verdes acaricia los senos de su novia por encima de su sostén

Jade, Amor- dice Tori intentando que entre en razón- hay visitas en casa y vamos a salir en un momento

Déjame consentirte- dice Jade antes de concentrarse besando su cuello

Jaaaade- gime Tori suavemente y reclama sus labios de nuevo

Tenemos que ser silenciosas- dice Tori y Jade le sonríe de forma picara antes de besarla de nuevo

* * *

><p>Las chicas habían decidido ir a recorrer la ciudad juntas, habían pasado un buen rato en central park, la estatua de la libertad y otros sitios turísticos aún así los más importante era que estaban pasando un agradable momento juntas<p>

Pronto deciden ir a un café bar pues el frio las estaba congelando, las seis se acomodan en una mesa

Quinn y Rachel parecen estar en su propio mundo pues no hacen más que besarse sin parar

Cof… cof- tose Santana

La rubia le da un último beso a su morena y dice con sarcasmo- ¿te pasa algo San?

Me estaban empalagando con tanta melosería- dice la latina

¿De qué hablas?-pregunta Rachel- tú y Britt son así todo el tiempo

Al menos nosotras somos sexies- dice Santana

Jade si hubiera sabido que venías para acá hubiéramos viajado juntas- dice Quinn para cambiar de tema pues la verdad no esperó encontrarse con su compañera en Nueva York

Mi viaje fue algo improvisto pero lo importante que estamos todas aquí- dice Jade y Tori le da un beso

Nueva York es genial- dice Brittany- ayer llamé a Ángela y le dije que estaríamos aquí así que nos vamos de fiesta esta noche

El último comentario llama la atención de Quinn- ¿hablaste con Ángela?- pregunta

Sí, nosotras hablamos todas las semanas- dice Brittany- es genial que esté en Julliard, hablamos mucho de rutinas de baile y los pasos de baile que se están imponiendo, de hecho nos hemos convertido en muy buenas amigas

Umm, ya- dice Quinn

Yo también he hablado con ella algunas veces- dice Santana

Y por lo visto ya planificaron nuestra noche- dice Rachel

No te quejes- dice la latina- tú sabes que Ángela conoce los mejores sitios para ir de fiesta

Eso quiere decir que por fin voy a conocer a esa chica de la que tanto hablan- dice Tori

¿Sí? ¿Has escuchado mucho de ella?- pregunta Santana con interés mientras le lanza una mirada a Quinn

Sí, ella estuvo visitando a Quinn algunas semanas atrás- dice Jade- así que la única que no la conoce es Tori

* * *

><p>En la noche<p>

_Hola Ángela- dice Brittany_

_Hola Britt- dice la latina_

_Recuérdame el nombre del bar- dice Brittany_

_Bohemia- dice Ángela- usualmente hay mucha gente haciendo fila, sólo acérquense al guardia y díganle que viene de parte de AS, él las lleva hasta la sección VIP y yo me encuentro con ustedes allí_

_Okay, nos vemos en un rato- dice Brittany antes de colgar_

¡Chicas ya están listas!- dice la rubia ojiazul

Pues yo ya estoy- dice Santana

Estás hermosa Sanny- dice Brittany y se dan un beso que es interrumpido por Jade y Tori

¿Y se supone que eso es sexy?- pregunta jade sin importarle el codazo que le da su novia

Ya quisieras ser tan sexy como esta latina- dice Santana señalándose a sí misma

Sí, seguro- dice Jade dándole poca importancia

Bueno, no más- dice Tori- ¿Qué pasa con Quinn y Rachel que no salen de la habitación?

¡No me hagan abrir esa puerta!- dice Santana mientras toca incesantemente

Ya vamos- dice Quinn mientras termina de abotonar su blusa

Eres desesperante Santana- dice Rachel cuando salen de la habitación

Te ves muy bien- dice la latina con algo de sorpresa

Lo dices como si no s se vistiera así siempre- dice Tori

Si la hubieras conocido en colegio entenderías mi sorpresa- dice la latina

Yo no me vestía tan mal Santana- dice Rachel

Lo siento, pero no tenías sentido del estilo- dice Brittany y la morena se queda con la boca abierta

Mi Amor tú siempre has sido hermosa, sin importar lo que te pongas- dice Quinn y le da un pequeño beso- nos vamos- agrega Quinn pues no quiere alargar una conversación sin sentido

Tal y como lo había previsto Ángela, las chicas entran con facilidad a pesar de la larga fila, las llevan a la sección VIP, los tragos al parecer son cortesía de la casa y observan que va a iniciar un show en el escenario

De pronto empieza a sonar la canción Morena mía y aparecen algunas bailarinas en el escenario, para ninguna fue una sorpresa que Ángela fuera la líder bailando alrededor de los dos cantantes

_Morena mía, voy a contarte hasta diez - canta una chica mientras coquetea con Ángela  
>no es el sol que te alumbra,<br>dos tus piernas que matan, somos tres en tu cama,  
>tres (hablado)<br>morena mía, el cuarto viene después, - después aparece un chico cantando y su atención se va hacia él  
>cinco tus continentes<br>seis las medias faenas de mis medios calientes,  
>sigo contando ahorita (hablado)<br>bien, bien, bien, bien, bien, bien_

_Morena mía, siete son los pecados cometidos, - la latina baila en medio de los cantantes de manera sensual_  
><em>suman ocho conmigo, nueve los que te cobro,<em>  
><em>mas de diez he sentido y por mi parte,<em>  
><em>sobra darte lo que me das, dámelo... dámelo<em>  
><em>bien, lo pongo aquí, lo pongo a quien<em>  
><em>(coro)<em>  
><em>cuando tu boca, me toca, me pone y me provoca, - la chica canta casi rozando los labios de Ángela<em>  
><em>me muerde y me destroza, toda siempre es boca<em>  
><em>y muévete bien, que nadie como tu me sabe hacer<em>  
><em>café<em>

_Morena gata y me mata, me mata y me remata,_  
><em>vamos pa'l infierno, que aunque no sea eterno,<em>  
><em>suave bien, bien que nadie como tu me sabe hacer<em>  
><em>café<em>

Ángela bailaba sensualmente y algunos de los pasos que hacían eran iguales a los de la coreografía original

La bailarina principal es Ángela- le dice Quinn a Tori

Es muy buena bailando- le dice Tori sin despegar la vista del espectáculo

Si hay algo en lo que Rachel y Ángela se parecen es que cuando están en el escenario brillan con luz propia- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

_Pero cuando tu boca, me toca, me pone y me provoca,- el chico hace como si fuera a besar su cuello  
>me muerde y me destroza toda siempre es boca y<br>muévete bien,bien,bien,bien que nadie como tú me sabe hacer  
>uff café<br>bien, bien, bien, bien, bien, bien_

_Morena mía, si esto no es felicidad- todo queda como un espectáculo bien realizado_  
><em>que baje dios y lo vea y aunque no se lo crea,<em>  
><em>esto es gloria<em>  
><em>y por mi parte pongo el arte, lo que me das,<em>  
><em>dámelo y dalo bien, lo pongo así, lo pongo<em>  
><em>a quien<em>…

La latina baja del escenario y sin previo aviso una chica rubia de pelo corto se acerca y la besa apasionadamente aunque Ángela se sorprende se deja llevar por el momento, la chica deja una papel en uno de los bolsillos de sus shorts

Llámame- dice la rubia con una sonrisa pícara y después cada una sigue su propio camino

Ángela ve a las chicas y las saluda a lo lejos indicándoles que estará con ellas en unos minutos pues quiere cambiarse

20 minutos después la latina reaparece en la sección VIP

Hola chicas- dice la latina y sin pensarlo dos veces Brittany le da un abrazo

Yo también te extrañé Britt- dice Ángela con una sonrisa- hola San, Jade, supongo que tu eres Tori, aquí miss Gótica no paraba de hablar de ti

No soy gótica, sólo me gusta el color negro- se defiende Jade

Hola, yo soy Tori Vega- dice la chica con una sonrisa

Ángela Santos, un gusto- dice la latina

Hola Ángela – dice Rachel

Hola Rachel ¿cómo estás?- pregunta la latina

Muy bien y tú- dice la morena

Bien- dice la latina y voltea a ver a la rubia- hola Quinn

Hola Angie- dice la rubia y la mira con ternura

Justo cuando la latina se iba a sentar aparece un chico detrás de ella, pone una mano en su cintura y le habla al oído

Necesito que me hagas un favor- dice el chico- ayúdame con la presentación de esta noche

Quinn reconoce al chico, era el mismo que estaba discutiendo con Ángela el día anterior

Aquí hay muchos amigos tuyos que no dudarían en ayudarte- dice Ángela mientras quita su mano de su cintura

Tú te sabes la canción mejor que nadie, la escribí para ti- dice Thomas -sólo piénsalo- agrega antes de irse y ella se queda con una mirada de confusión que es interrumpida por Santana

No nos presentaste a tu amigo- dice Santana

Era Thomas- dice Ángela y cambia el tema- ¿cuéntenme como les ha ido?

* * *

><p>Las chicas se divierten un rato bailando, Santana, Tori y Ángela dan muy buenas muestras de sus raíces latinas en la pista y Jade se les une, Brittany ahora tiene el baile como un hobby y lo disfruta al máximo Quinn y Rachel bailan juntas hasta que la morena ve la oportunidad perfecta para hablar a solas con Ángela<p>

Ya regreso amor- dice Rachel

Okay, voy por unos tragos- dice la rubia

Ángela podemos hablar- le pregunta al oído, la latina asiente y la sigue

Vives en Nueva York y esta es la primera vez que nos vemos- dice Rachel

Sí, lo siento, supongo que quería alejarme de todo el mundo- dice la latina

O de nosotras- dice la morena- estuviste en contacto con Brittany y Santana

Brittany y yo tenemos intereses en común- dice la latina- y sabes perfectamente bien que Santana y Brittany viven juntas, mejor no me pongas cuidado sé que eso no excusa mi comportamiento

Quizá, me estoy desviando de lo que es realmente importante, yo también tuve muchas oportunidades de contactarte y no lo hice, - dice Rachel- yo sé que no éramos las mejores amigas pero tuvimos nuestros momentos y sé que si lo intentamos, podríamos tener una mejor relación, tú eres importante para Quinn me gustaría que las cosas entre nosotras cambiaran para bien

Es una buena propuesta- dice Ángela con una sonrisa y disfrutan de un momento de silencio

¿la quieres?- pregunta la morena pues ven a las chicas bailando desde la distancia

Siempre la voy a querer- le responde- pero quiero que sepas que ella y yo sólo somos amigas y no lo digo porque creo que seas celosa, pienso que sería bueno que empezáramos desde cero

Lo sé- dice Rachel- si hay algo que siempre aprecié de ti fue tu sinceridad

* * *

><p>Una hora después<p>

Thomas aparece en el escenario y dice- esta noche van a escuchar una de mis últimas composiciones y me gustaría tener un poco de ayuda… Ángela acompáñame – dice Thomas con una sonrisa mientras observa la luz que ilumina a la latina donde está sentada

Gracias Thomas- dice Ángela entre dientes y con una falsa sonrisa mientras se levanta de su puesto

Ya regreso- dice la latina

Al parecer no son tan amigos- dice Tori mientras Ángela toma una guitarra y se sienta al lado de Thomas

_Yo no salí a perderme, sólo quise detenerme _– canta Thomas_  
><em>_En medio de la gente, te apareces de repente__  
><em>_No te andaba buscando, no preguntes que eso duele__  
><em>_Y me voy acordando, que contigo es bailando_

_Ay amor, que pasó__  
><em>_Tiembla el piso y tiemblo yo, corazón__  
><em>_Ay amor, que pasó_– canta Ángela_  
><em>_Tiembla el piso y tiemblo yo, fue una ilusión_

_Ay amor_

_Caminas en mis cuentos, aunque no creo en la suerte_– canta Thomas y se mueve en su silla para quedar frente a la latina_  
><em>_Imágenes de olvido, lado oscuro igual quiero verte__  
><em>_No te andaba buscando, no preguntes que eso duele__  
><em>_Y me voy acordando, que contigo es bailando_

_Ay amor, que pasó__  
><em>_Tiembla el piso y tiemblo yo, de corazón__  
><em>_Ay amor, que pasó_– canta Ángela_  
><em>_Tiembla el piso y tiemblo yo, fue una ilusión_

_Ay amor, que pasó__  
><em>_Tiembla el piso y tiemblo yo, fue una ilusión__  
><em>_Ay amor_

_Ay amor, vida de mi amor_– canta Thomas_  
><em>_Ay amor, todo se movió__  
><em>_Ay amor_

Los dos reciben el aplauso del público y Ángela baja rápidamente las escaleras, Thomas la sigue rápidamente

Te amo Ángela, te amo y sé que prometí no volverme a meter en tu vida pero no sé cómo hacer para dejar de sentir lo que siento por ti, no quiero hacerlo- dice Thomas

Yo no quiero hacerte daño Thomas- dice la latina- yo no siento mismo y sé que esto puede dañar nuestra amistad pero lo mejor es que nos alejemos

¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo?- pregunta Thomas mientras acaricia su rostro- no vale la pena intentarlo

Ángela se acerca a él y lo besa con ternura, después hace que junten sus frentes- adiós Thomas- se va antes de ver sus ojos llorosos

No me voy a rendir- dice Thomas a la distancia y la latina no sabe por qué aparece una sonrisa en su rostro

¿Estás bien?- le pregunta Quinn cuando regresa a la mesa Santana y Jade observan la escena mientras las demás hablan entre ellas

Sí, estoy bien- dice la latina- es sólo que a veces es muy difícil tomar decisiones

¿Lo quieres?- le pregunta mirándola a los ojos

No lo suficiente- dice Ángela- no quiero ser conformista y tampoco quiero sentir que necesito a una persona a mi lado para ser feliz, ya llegará ese alguien especial, no tengo afán

Quiero abrazarte- dice Quinn

Hazlo, no tienes que pedir permiso- dice la latina con una sonrisa y se abrazan

* * *

><p><strong>Canciones:<strong>

**Morena Mía- Miguel Bosé ft Julieta Venegas (youtube/watch?v=oKUenah78Ws)**

**Ay ****Amor- Fonseca (youtube/watch?v=NGo6p8Ygq6w)**

**Díganme que piensan de este capítulo ¡Recuerden que las Reviews son amor!**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas :)**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	51. Miss Independent

Capitulo 51: Miss Independent

El grupo de chicas sigue en el bar, la noche no acaba para ellas y quieren seguir disfrutándola. Ángela iba al baño cuando recibe un mensaje de Leo y se distrae con su celular, de repente la latina siente que choca con alguien

Ouch- dice la chica

Perdón, no me fijé por donde iba- dice Ángela al ver la bebida que traía la chica había caído al piso

No te preocupes, yo también estaba distraída- dice la chica y la mira con interés

Déjame comprarte otro trago es lo menos que puedo hacer- dice la latina

De verdad no hay necesidad también fue mi culpa, estaba buscando una mesa para mis amigas pero todo está lleno- dice la chica

Mi nombre es Ángela Santos- dice la latina

Paige McCullers- dice la chica y se dan la mano

Tengo una idea – dice Ángela- ¿Qué te parece si tú y tus amigas comparten una mesa conmigo y mis acompañantes?

¿Segura? Somos 5 y la verdad no quiero incomodar- dice Paige

Sí, no hay problema, yo estoy en la zona VIP, allí el espacio es más que suficiente- dice la latina

* * *

><p>5 minutos después<p>

Hola- dice la chica

Chicas, ella es Paige McCullers- dice Ángela

Hola- responden

Y ellas son mis amigas Hannah, Aria, Spencer y mi novia Emily- dice Paige

De inmediato Ángela y Emily cruzan miradas

¡Oh, Dios!- dice Quinn pero sólo la escuchan Rachel, Jade y Tori

¿Qué pasa? No entiendo – pregunta Jade

Esto se puso interesante- dice Santana con su sonrisa característica

Hola- dice la latina

Hola Angie- dice Emily

Paige frunce el ceño y pregunta- ¿ustedes se conocen?

Sí- responden las dos al mismo tiempo sin dar más detalles

Se siente la tensión en el aire, Paige quiere preguntar más pero prefiere hablar después con su novia y a solas. La tensión se rompe cuando habla una de las amigas de Emily

Hola, Ángela que casualidad- dice Spencer

Y que lo digas- dice la latina

Hola chicas- dice Emily- ¿no sabía que estaban en Nueva York?

Ángela y yo estudiamos aquí- dice Rachel

Nosotras estamos de visita- dice Santana

¿Y ustedes?- pregunta Quinn

Nos reunimos aquí por el fin de semana- dice Aria

Queríamos alejarnos de la universidad y divertirnos un poco- dice Hannah

Qué bien que podamos hacer algo juntas - dice Brittany entusiasmada a pesar de las disimuladas miradas de duda que recibe

Sí Britt Britt- dice Santana con una mirada desafiante que reta a alguien a decir lo contrario

Eso es interesante- comenta Aria

Todo esto es mejor que si lo hubiéramos planeado- dice Brittany aunque Ángela y Emily no están tan seguras de eso

* * *

><p>Las chicas deciden divertirse entre tragos y bailes para no remover cosas que se supone ya están enterradas<p>

Rachel observa a Quinn mirando a Ángela- ¿qué pasa?

Estoy preocupada por ella, no sé cómo está tomando todo esto- dice la rubia

Al parecer está bien- dice la morena al verla bailando y divirtiéndose pero entiende lo que quiere decir su novia

Amor, tú y yo sabemos todo lo que pasó y eso no es algo fácil de superar- dice la rubia

Yo entiendo perfectamente lo que dices pero tanto Emily como Ángela tomaron sus propias decisiones y no creo que debamos meternos en eso a menos que sea estrictamente necesario- dice la morena

Yo no quiero que la lastimen otra vez, no lo voy a permitir… me parte el corazón verla mal- dice Quinn

Tú y yo somos la prueba de que el amor lo puede todo pero no hay forma de evitar ese tipo de cosas porque siempre se toman riesgos- dice Rachel

Quinn sabe que la morena tiene razón pero eso no es suficiente para cambiar su forma de pensar

* * *

><p>Ems, voy al baño, ya regreso- dice Paige y Emily encuentra la oportunidad de hablar con la latina<p>

Ángela- dice Emily

Hola, otra vez- dice la latina

¿Podemos hablar?- dice Emily

Estamos hablando- dice Ángela con una pequeña sonrisa

Yo no quise que las cosas entre nosotras terminaran así- dice Emily

Pero terminaron y eso es lo importante- dice la latina- la vida sigue Emily, no te voy a negar que dolió mucho pero no pienso vivir mi vida llorando por el pasado

Yo quería decirte tantas cosas, explicarte… pero- dice Emily mirándola a los ojos

No te preocupes no hace falta, ahora tienes alguien más por quien preocuparte- dice la latina

¿Por qué eres tan fría conmigo?- pregunta Emily- yo pensé que…

No soy fría contigo- dice Ángela con sinceridad- sólo te estoy diciendo lo que siento, si no te gusta es tu problema

Okay, es obvio que estás molesta- dice Emily

Yo te amaba Emily pero eso ya pasó- le confiesa la latina- y sí _estuve_ molesta y decepcionada pero nunca me he dejado derrumbar, contigo no fue la excepción

Yo también te amé- dice Emily con sinceridad y pausa- ¿estás con alguien?

No y en el momento no estoy interesada en una relación- dice Ángela- Paige parece ser una buena persona

Lo es- dice Emily- ella me ha apoyado en algunos de mis momentos más difíciles

Qué bueno que así sea- dice la latina con una sonrisa genuina y se marcha cuando la san a bailar

* * *

><p>Ángela siuge hasta los vestidores pues hace parte de otra presentación<p>

Voy a hablar con ella- le dice Quinn a Rachel

¿Por qué no dejas las cosas como están?- dice la morena

Ángela es una de mis mejores amigas Rachel, yo sólo quiero saber cómo está- dice la rubia para después levantarse y seguirla

Rápidamente la latina se desviste quedando sólo en ropa interior

¿Saben dónde está Ángela?- pregunta Quinn

Detrás de esa puerta- le dice una chica

Quinn no lo piensa dos veces y abre la puerta para encontrarse con una hermosa latina semidesnuda

La rubia no puede evitarlo, la mira de arriba abajo y se sonroja

Lo siento… no sabía- dice Quinn y se voltea para darle algo de privacidad

Quinn, tú me has visto en mucho menos que esto- dice Ángela con una sonrisa- voltea

La rubia voltea lentamente- eres una mujer hermosa- le dice

Ángela sonríe de nuevo- gracias por el cumplido pero sé que no viniste hasta aquí a decirme eso

Estoy preocupada por ti- dice Quinn

No tienes por qué, yo estoy bien- dice la latina muy tranquila- el que Emily esté aquí es algo que no esperaba, fue una sorpresa pero eso es todo

¿Sientes algo por ella? ¿la amas?- pregunta la rubia

Alguna vez lo hice pero hubo problemas, el tiempo pasó y mis sentimientos cambiaron- dice la latina

Las chicas disfrutan de un cómodo silencio hasta que Ángela dice- por más que quieras no puedes protegerme, de eso me tengo que encargar yo

¿Cómo sabes que…?- pregunta Quinn

Te conozco y siempre nos llevamos bien porque supimos entendernos- dice la latina- y es extraño porque no tienes _este tipo de relación_ con alguien más… y quizá esto puede ser confuso para otras personas, yo no quiero interferir en tu relación con ella mucho menos ahora que de verdad estamos intentando ser amigas

Ambas saben perfectamente de quién están hablando

No por eso voy a cambiar contigo, nunca lo haría- dice la rubia

Te quiero Quinn- dice la latina con una sonrisa

Y yo a ti Angie- dice la rubia y la abraza tiernamente

Ahora vete y déjame vestirme- dice Ángela

No sabía que trabajabas aquí- dice la rubia con curiosidad

La jefe tiene que poner el ejemplo- dice la latina

¿Eres dueña de este bar?- dice Quinn

Sí, pero no se lo digas a nadie- dice Ángela con una sonrisa

La rubia sale de allí y regresa al lado de su novia

¿Cómo te fue?- pregunta Rachel

Muy bien, de hecho- dice Quinn- tenías razón

Deja de pensar tanto las cosas y vamos a bailar- dice la morena

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto<p>

¿De dónde conoces a Ángela?- pregunta Paige

Estudiamos juntas en el McKinley y es mi ex novia- dice Emily

Ah… nunca me hablaste de ella- dice Paige

Era un tema doloroso para mí- dice Emily

¿Por qué terminaron?- pregunta Paige

Porque no confié en ella, no le dije la verdad sobre lo que me pasaba- dice Emily

Fue por A- dice Paige- sé que eso no fue fácil para ti pero me alegra haber estado allí para ayudarte

Emily no dice mucho más, simplemente se acerca a ella y la besa

Ya conozco cada uno de tus besos- dice Paige con una sonrisa

¿ah, sí?- pregunta Emily- ¿cuál fue este?

Este es el que dice te amo- dice Paige- y sólo para recordártelo otra vez, yo también te amo

Las chicas se besan nuevamente

* * *

><p>Todas las chicas regresan a la mesa para descansar y conversar un rato cuando Ángela retorna<p>

¿No crees que te cambias mucho de ropa?- pregunta Hannah

¡Hannah!- dice Aria

Las bailarinas hacemos eso todo el tiempo – dice la latina con algo de humor

¿Trabajas aquí?- pregunta Jade

Se podría decir que sí- dice Ángela y comparte una mirada con Quinn

De un momento a otro la latina se sube a la mesa

¿Qué hace?-le pregunta Spencer a Emily quien sólo alza sus hombros

_Ellas se montan en un viaje _– un cantante aparece en la tarima y se enciende un luz sobre Ángela que baila al ritmo de la canción sensualmente_  
>rumbo a la luna cuando escuchan reggaeton<br>y suena su canción, uh yeah  
>Sus movimientos son salvajes<br>como ella ninguna, cuando escuchan reggaeton  
>y suena mi canción, uh yeah<em>

_Hoy van a tomar y van a olvidar_– de pronto se encienden luces en las demás mesas y aparecen más bailarinas

_aquel hombre que las quiso controlar  
>y no va a parar hasta el sol brillar<br>es que son independientes  
>Y hoy van tomar y van a brindar, <em>- el cantante se acerca a la mesa de la latina_  
>por el hombre que las quiso controlar<br>y no va a parar hasta el sol brillar  
>es que son independientes<em>

_Fin de semana no hay duda ninguna_  
><em>y se ven bonitas, se ven bonitas<em>-el cantante les hace un guiño y las chicas le sonríen de vuelta

_Tienen lo suyo y de ningún hombre  
>ellas necesitan, no necesitan <em>– es lindo- dice Hannah

_Miss independent_– Ángela baja de la mesa al igual que las demás bailarinas y llegan hasta la pista de baile

_le importa poco lo que piense la gente,  
>andan en un combo todas irreverentes<br>por culpa del amor que les daño su mente,  
>daño su mente (bis)<em>

_Hoy van a tomar y van a olvidar_– las chicas bailan alrededor del cantante

_aquel hombre que las quiso controlar  
>y no va a parar hasta el sol brillar<br>es que son independientes.  
>Y hoy van tomar y van a brindar,<br>por el hombre que las quiso controlar  
>y no va a parar hasta el sol brillar<br>es que son independientes_

_Cambiaron su actitud, lentitud y seducción_  
><em>manejan los 5 sistemas,<em>  
><em>tiene todo y plata en su cartera<em>  
><em>y pa' los hombres mejor que les teman<em>

_Miss independent_– el grupo de bailarinas se dispersa y bailan en parejas

_le importa poco lo que piense la gente,  
>andan en un combo todas irreverentes<br>por culpa del amor que les daño su mente,  
>daño su mente.<em>

_Hoy van a tomar y van a olvidar_– la latina y el cantante bailan juntos hasta el final de canción

_aquel hombre que las quiso controlar  
>y no va a parar hasta el sol brillar<br>es que son independientes.  
>Y hoy van tomar y van a brindar,<br>por el hombre que las quiso controlar  
>y no va a parar hasta el sol brillar<br>es que son independientes _

Un par de minutos después Ángela regresa a la mesa

Eso fue genial- dice Tori

Tienes mucho talento- dice Aria

Gracias- dice la latina

Señorita independiente- le dice Quinn al oído cuando se sienta a su lado y empiezan a conversar

Emily observa su cercanía y no sabe por qué le molesta tanto verlas juntas, no es como si tuvieran algo

* * *

><p>Ahora viene algo que te va a encantar- le dice la latina a Rachel<p>

No- dice la morena emocionada

Sí- dice Ángela y Quinn sonríe al ver su interacción

¿De qué hablan?- pregunta Paige

¡Karaoke!- dicen la latina y la morena

Al parecer estas dos ya se llevan mejor- le dice Santana a Tori, Jade y Brittany

Qué bueno- dice Brittany- Ángela y Rachel pueden ser grandes amigas, mucho más si están en la misma ciudad

En eso tienes razón- dice Tori

Las chicas hacen grupos de tres y pasan al escenario, un par de horas después están listas para irse a descansar

La pasé muy bien esta noche, genial… genial- dice Aria obviamente bajo los efectos del alcohol, algo inusual en ella que provocó la risa de las demás

¡Hey!- dice un chico

¿Te vas?- le pregunta Thomas a Ángela mientras las demás observan la escena

Sí, ya es hora de ir a casa- dice la latina

Si quieres te llevo- dice Thomas

No te preocupes, mi chofer viene a recogerme- dice Ángela

¿Cuándo te vuelvo a ver?- pregunta Thomas dejando poco espacio personal entre ellos y hablando sólo para que ella lo escuche

No lo sé- dice la latina mirandolo a los ojos y sin pensarlo mucho se acerca a él y lo besa

Adiós- dice Ángela una vez se desprenden del beso

Adiós- dice Thomas con una sonrisa antes de seguir su camino, la latina sólo sacude su cabeza los tragos estaban causando estragos

Oye- le dice Hannah a Emily- ¿tu ex no es lesbiana?

Ahora no Hannah, ahora no- dice Emily entre dientes bajo la curiosa mirada de Spencer

Las chicas se despiden con un abrazo prometiendo mantener el contacto, Emily, su novia y sus amigas se van al hotel

Jade, Tori, Santana, Rachel y Brittany se despiden de Ángela, las chicas intercambian información, la última en despedirse es Quinn que al igual que las demás estaba bastante tomada

Te voy a extrañar Angie- dice la rubia mientras la abraza

Yo también Quinn- dice la latina y la rubia intenta darle un beso en la mejilla pero se equivoca y termina en la comisura de sus labios

¡Oops! Lo siento, no fue mi intención- dice Quinn y voltea a ver a su novia que al igual que las demás estaba distraída intentando calmar a una emocional Santana

No te preocupes, no pasa nada- dice Ángela y llega su auto

¡Rachel!- dice la latina y la morena la mira- pronto voy a estar contacto contigo

Okay- dice Rachel- fue una noche muy muy divertida

Adiós chicas- dice Ángela

Adiós- le responden a coro y la ven subir al auto

* * *

><p>Una hora después<p>

Las chicas llegaron al apartamento e inmediatamente se fueron a descansar

En la habitación de Rachel, Quinn besaba a su novia apasionadamente

Quinn- dice la morena

Mi Amor- dice la rubia mientras la besa en el cuello haciéndole entender que le estaba prestando atención

La rubia desciende y deja besos en su escote

Amor estoy cansadita- dice Rachel, en realidad estaba agotada y lo único que la mantenía despierta eran las caricias de su novia

¿Sí?- pregunta Quinn pues se moría de ganas de estar con su morena

Sí y me muero de sed- dice la morena

Okay Amor, voy a traer un poco de agua- dice la rubia mientras se levanta

Quinn es detenida por Rachel quien le da un beso – no te demores

La rubia va a la cocina y regresa a la habitación de Rachel para encontrarla dormida en ropa interior, Quinn se acerca le da un beso en la frente y la arropa con las cobijas

La rubia se pone en igualdad de condiciones con su novia y se acuesta a su lado abrazando su torso- que descanses mi Amor

De repente suena el celular de Quinn con un mensaje

_Espero que hayan llegado bien a casa :)_- Angie y la rubia sonríe

_No te preocupes así fue_- le responde Quinn y vuelve a abrazar a su morena contra su cuerpo no sin antes dejar un beso en su cuello

* * *

><p>En el hotel<p>

Emily y Paige estaban en su habitación disfrutando de un momento a solas

Te amo- dice Paige mientras penetraba a su novia con dos dedos

Yo también te amo- dice Emily sin vacilación y se besan, pronto siente que llega al clímax y poco después su novia la sigue

Emily espera un poco hasta que siente que Paige duerme profundamente, con mucho cuidado sale de la cama, se pone unos panties, shorts y una camisa para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, sale por la puerta y camina un poco hasta llegar a otras de las habitaciones

Te estabas demorando- dice Spencer

¿Sabías que iba a venir?- dice Emily

Estaba segura de que lo harías- dice Spencer- habla, sé que lo necesitas

Hace un momento estaba con Paige e hicimos el amor- dice Emily

O…Okay, demasiada información- dice Spencer mientras saca un poco de chocolate caliente de un termo

Y la amo pero ver a Ángela me movió cosas y mentiría si te digo que no me dieron celos- dice Emily

Sí, me di cuenta de tu mirada cuando besó a ese chico- dice Spencer

Ángela me dijo que no estaba en una relación pero es obvio que continuó con su vida aún así me molestó más su cercanía con Quinn- dice Emily

Con Quinn, ¿ella no está con Rachel?- pregunta Spencer

Sí, pero Ángela es la ex de Quinn, ellas tuvieron algunos problemas y se distanciaron y ahora hablan como si fueran las mejores amigas – dice Emily

¿Y te molesta que las cosas no sean así contigo?- pregunta

Sí- dice Emily- yo sé que nuestra relación en gran parte terminó por mi culpa pero...

Quizá lo que necesitas es hablar con ella y empezar una amistad desde cero- dice Spencer hasta que contempla otra posibilidad- ¿o quieres algo más?

No, yo estoy enamorada de Paige y nunca le haría una cosa como esa pero siento que le debo una explicación a Ángela aunque sea demasiado tarde- dice Emily

Entonces ya sabes que tienes que hacer- dice Spencer mientras termina su taza de chocolate

* * *

><p><strong>NA: escribí un one-shot llamado Cuida mi mujer, visiten mi perfil, léanla y díganme que tal les parece<strong>

**Canción:**

**Miss Independent- Maluma- (youtube/watch?v=RnCOOTZ_fwQ)**

**Díganme que piensan de este capítulo ¡Recuerden que las Reviews son amor!**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas :)**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	52. ¿Estamos Bien?

Capitulo 52: ¿Estamos bien?

El domingo en la mañana alguien toca la puerta principal del apartamento de Ángela y la latina se sorprende al ver a Emily allí

¿Emily?- pregunta Ángela

Hola- dice la chica con una sonrisa incomoda

Eh…pasa- le dice la latina

Te preguntaras que hago aquí- dice Emily

La verdad sí- dice Ángela con sinceridad

Quiero hablar contigo, explicarte algunas cosas- le dice la chica

Soy toda oídos, me imagino que esto es importante para ti si te tomaste la molestia de venir hasta acá- dice la latina mientras se sientan en el sofá principal- ¿quieres tomar algo? ¿Ya desayunaste?

No te preocupes así estoy bien- dice la chica- Ángela, yo sé que nuestra relación terminó principalmente por mi culpa, porque no te dije lo que me pasaba

Porque no confiaste en mi- interrumpe la latina

Sí- admite la chica- alguien estaba amenazando a mis amigas y a mí, esa persona fue la causante de tu accidente, por eso me alejé de ti, usualmente lastiman a las personas que más quiero y no iba a permitir que eso pasara contigo

¿Pero ahora están bien? ¿Ya no hay más peligro?- pregunta Ángela con algo de preocupación pues después de vivir un accidente a causa de ello sabe que no se trata de un juego de niños

Sí, todo lo que pasó fue a causa de un grupo de desadaptados que querían vernos mal pero la policía obtuvo las evidencias necesarias para identificarlos y llevarlos a prisión, Hannah, Aria, Spencer y yo podemos vivir más tranquilas ahora– dice Emily

Qué bueno que ya se solucionó todo eso - dice Ángela y pausa- el tiempo ha pasado Emily y cada una de nosotras ha seguido su camino, lamento si anoche fui un poco ruda contigo porque sé que lo vivimos fue importante y también se que nuestra ruptura no fue fácil ti pero tampoco lo fue para mí

Hay un momento de silencio entre ellas y eso permite que Emily analice algunas cosas

¿Por qué me miras así?- le pregunta la latina

Me imaginé tu reacción algo diferente- dice Emily

Me enteré de esto algún tiempo atrás- dice Ángela

Quinn te lo dijo- dice Emily con certeza

Rachel y yo merecíamos saber la verdad después de estar en ese accidente – dice la latina

Lo sabías, ese día que estuviste en Rosewood, lo sabías- dice la chica

Sí pero querías tú me lo dijeras, creía que aún había alguna esperanza para nosotras pero tú me demostraste lo contrario- dice Ángela

Ángela, yo…- dice Emily

No, no hay necesidad de explicaciones, no las quiero, no ahora- dice la latina- me alegra saber que estás bien y que tienes a alguien que te ama a tu lado

Así es- dice Emily y Ángela sonríe, pues estuvo enfadada por mucho tiempo pero sabe que eso ya no tiene caso, el amor trabaja de forma extraña- por lo que vi anoche no te faltan los pretendientes- la chica cambia de tema

Y eso van a seguir siendo- dice la latina- como te dije en realidad no estoy buscando una relación

Tu relación con Quinn ha mejorado mucho- le comenta Emily

En realidad volvimos a hablar desde hace poco pero es como si nunca hubiéramos dejado de hacerlo- dice Ángela

Tu relación con ella es…- dice la chica sin encontrar el adjetivo correcto

Es buena- concluye la latina

Ya…- dice Emily entendiendo que no debe hacer más preguntas al respecto- fue bueno verte Ángela – la chica se levanta del sofá pues ya es hora de irse, su novia y sus amigas la esperan

Lo mismo digo- dice la latina- aún podemos seguir en contacto y ser amigas, hoy en día la tecnología está a nuestro favor- le ofrece Ángela

Me encantaría, ¿amigas?- dice Emily y la latina le da un abrazo

Amigas- dice Ángela

Adiós Emily- dice la latina

Adiós Angie- dice la chica

* * *

><p>Jade y Tori son las primeras en despertar y para fortuna de las demás hacen el desayuno<p>

Umm, comida- dice Santana pues sus pies la guían hasta lo que necesita

Sanny, espérame- dice la rubia ojiazul hasta que se acerca su novia

Sigan, chicas, el desayuno está listo – dice Tori

¿Cómo amanecieron?- pregunta Jade

Excelente- dice Brittany con una sonrisa

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Rachel

Amor, despierta- dice la morena mientras deja besos en el rostro de la rubia durmiente

Amor- insiste Rachel

No, 5 minutos más- dice Quinn pues en realidad estaba cansada no quería levantarse

Quinn, ya es tarde, vamos a desayunar- dice la morena y un par de minutos después la rubia la sigue sin muchas ganas

Buenos días- dice Santana en voz alta

Yo creo que todas te agradeceríamos si bajaras el tono- dice Jade mientras masajea su cabeza

Buenos días chicas- dice Rachel

Ujum- dice la rubia y para todas era obvio que Quinn preferiría seguir durmiendo

¿No la dejaste dormir anoche?- pregunta Tori con una sonrisita

Supongo que no durmió bien- aclara la morena

Ya verás que este café te despierta- dice Jade

¿Listas para ir de compras hoy?- dice Brittany

Genial, yo conozco las mejores tiendas y a buenos precios- dice Tori

Eso espero porque esta bomba sexy sólo usa lo mejor de lo mejor- dice Santana

Claramente- dice Jade con sarcasmo

Lo dice la chica que no conoce más colores que el negro- dice Santana

Jade está a punto de decir algo pero Tori interviene- Amor, no

¡San!- le advierte Brittany

No pasa nada- dice santana- sólo estamos jugando

Relájense- dice Jade

Entonces salimos en una hora- dice Tori

¿Ustedes viene con nosotras?- pregunta Brittany

No, chicas esta vez no- dice Rachel- Quinn y yo tenemos otros planes

Las chicas terminan de desayunar juntas y una hora después Jade, Tori, Brittany y Santana salen de compras

* * *

><p>Rach ¿estás lista?- pregunta Quinn<p>

Ya casi Amor- dice la morena y minutos después sale de la habitación

¿Cómo me veo?- le pregunta

Preciosa- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

Unos minutos después llegan a un restaurante con un ambiente bastante íntimo en cual pueden hablar tranquilamente

Umm, umm- gime la rubia mientras besa los labios de su morena

Rachel se separa de ella por un momento y le da otro beso- quizá hubiera sido mejor idea quedarnos en casa- le dice con una sonrisa coqueta

Amor es bueno que salgamos y nos divirtamos haciendo otras actividades- dice la rubia mientras la toma de la mano

¿Entonces estamos bien?- pregunta Rachel con una sonrisa

Estamos mejorando ¿no crees?- dice Quinn

Sí pero últimamente todo ha sido un poco loco, con el tema de Brody y Ángela- dice la morena- no sé cómo pude equivocarme tanto y poner en riesgo nuestra relación por alguien a quien apenas conocía además de mis inseguridades por tu amistad con Ángela cuando en realidad teníamos problemas por mi culpa

Ángela es mi amiga y si las cosas se dan también puede ser amiga tuya- dice Quinn y Rachel sonríe pues recuerda su conversación con la latina- lo que pasó con Brody me dolió mucho y afectó nuestra relación pero creo que debemos dejarlo ir y seguir adelante Amor, es posible que encontremos más obstáculos en nuestra relación pero nosotras podemos

Lo sé Amor, lo sé- dice la morena- te amo, te amo- dice contra los labios de su novia y la besa

Perdón- dice la mesera algo sonrojada cuando las chicas notan su presencia- buenas tardes, aquí tienen la carta

Gracias- dice Quinn y la chica se retira

¿En qué íbamos?- pregunta Quinn y la besa de nuevo

* * *

><p>Un par de horas después<p>

Aún no puedo creer que vamos a ver a Barbra Streissand en primera fila- dice Rachel emocionada

Pues créelo porque vamos justo a tiempo- le dice la rubia

Las chicas disfrutan del concierto y la morena no puede estar más feliz de ver a su ídolo en el escenario

Quinn la abraza por la espalda y apoya su cabeza en su hombro, Rachel mueve un poco la cabeza y besa a su rubia

Gracias por este detalle tan especial- dice la morena

Todo por hacerte feliz y me encanta tenerte entre mis brazos- dice Quinn- te amo

Y yo a ti mi Amor- dice Rachel

Después del concierto las chicas van a un hotel para pasar un tiempo a solas en especial ahora que la morena tenía casa llena

En el ascensor, Quinn acorrala a Rachel contra una de las paredes mientras se besan apasionadamente, de repente el elevador para cincos pisos antes de su destino y se apartan tan pronto como pueden, una señora mayor de edad las acompaña y la rubia sonríe por la situación

Llegan a su piso y la morena intenta abrir la puerta mientras Quinn la abraza por la espalda y besa su cuello

Amor- sonríe Rachel y una vez abre la puerta se desata la pasión, la morena pone sus piernas alrededor de la caderas de su rubia que no duda en llevarla hasta la cama entre besos y caricias

Preciosa- dice Quinn y al llegar a la cama se desnudan en ese momento no hay nada que quieran más que compartir sus cuerpos

Rachel besa a la rubia con pasión pues no hay nada que le guste más que los labios de su rubia

Quinn se da el lujo de apreciar los senos de Rachel con su lengua mientras la morena arquea su espalda al sentir tanto placer, después la rubia empieza acariciar los muslos de la morena.

Quinn- le pide Rachel pero la rubia se estaba tomando su tiempo acariciando el cuerpo debajo de ella

Quinn le da un beso en el pecho y roza sus labios con los de la morena- te amo- dice la rubia antes de penetrarla con dos dedos

Quinnn- gime Rachel

Si…sigue- dice la morena

Si, si, si, Quinnnnnn- grita Rachel al alcanzar el clímax

Rachel se recupera, le sonríe a Quinn con picardía y dice- ahora es mi turno

* * *

><p>Llega el momento de la despedida a pesar de pasar un fin de semana muy divertido pero mañana es lunes y todas tienen responsabilidades, las primeras en irse son Brittany y Santana pues su vuelo sale dentro de poco<p>

La pasamos genial- dice Brittany

Si lo hubiéramos planeado, no hubiera salido tan bien- dice Santana

Las voy a extrañar a todas- dice la ex bailarina

Y nosotras ti- dice Jade en nombre de todas y la latina aprecia el comentario pues después de pasar la tarde juntas todo había mejorado sólo era cuestión de conocerse mejor

Recuerden que en un tiempo venimos a pasar toda la semana- dice Santana- y ahí sí que tiemble Nueva York

Las chicas comparten un abrazo con las demás y se despiden ahora era el turno de Quinn y jade, sus novias las acompañan hasta la estación de trenes

Adiós Tori- dice Quinn- me la cuidas

No te preocupes, un favor por otro, mira que mi novia está un poco loca- dice Tori con una sonrisa y la abraza

Entendido – dice la rubia

Fue un gusto volverte a ver Jade- dice Rachel

Lo mismo digo- dice la chica de ojos verdes antes de reunirse con su novia

No te has ido y ya te extraño- dice Tori

Ya falta poco para las vacaciones amor y vamos a tener tiempo de sobra- para estar juntas- dice Jade y la besa- me va a hacer mucha falta

Te amo- dice Tori

Y yo a ti- responde la chica

Rachel se acerca a su novia

Adiós Amor, gracias por un fin de semana tan especial- dice Rachel

Tú y yo lo hicimos especial- dice Quinn y comparten un beso de despedida

No olvides que te amo- dice la morena

Yo también te amo Rach- dice la rubia justo antes de subir al tren

* * *

><p>El lunes en la mañana todos los chicos que pertenecieron al glee club encuentran un sobre<p>

_Te invitamos a la boda de Emma Pillsbury y Daniel Suárez…_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Por si están interesados, escribí una nueva historia Faberry llamada <em>Ni Contigo, Ni Sin Ti<em>, visiten mi perfil, leanla y me cuentan que tal les parece**

**Díganme que piensan de este capítulo ¡Recuerden que las Reviews son amor!**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas :)**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	53. La Prueba

Capitulo 53: La Prueba

Dos semanas después

Rachel tenía otra prueba de baile con Cassandra July y está vez estaba decidida a ser la mejor, ya estaba harta de sus insultos y la degradación de su talento así que iba a utilizar sus mejores armas para cerrarle la boca

Tori, necesito ser la mejor es esa prueba- dice la morena

Tú tienes una gran voz, no sé por qué te preocupas tanto- dice la chica

Mi voz no es el problema, es mi baile, tengo que pulirlo al máximo- dice Rachel- además no es un secreto para nadie que no soy la estudiante favorita de Cassandra

Sí- admite Tori frunciendo el ceño

No se supone que deberías darme apoyo moral- dice la morena

Esa la verdad –dice la chica con una sonrisa- además tú misma lo dijiste sólo tienes que pulirlo

Lo sé pero por más que lo práctico siento que algo no estaba bien o que hace falta- dice Rachel

Quizá lo que necesitas es algo de ayuda de alguien que sea experto en el tema- dice Tori con un tonito que indicaba que sabía cuál era la solución más obvia

¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunta la morena

Llama a Ángela- dice la chica y la morena considera la opción- ella baila maravillosamente y no se puede negar que tiene talento además de eso las dos están intentando ser amigas y creo que este podría ser un buen comienzo

Tienes razón- dice Rachel

Como siempre- dice Tori

Gracias por el consejo- dice la morena- voy a llamarla

_Hola Ángela- dice Rachel_

_Hola Rachel, yo estoy bien ¿y tú?- le pregunta la latina_

_Bien, bien- dice la morena- me preguntaba si podríamos vernos hoy en la tarde_

_Sí, claro no hay problema, sólo dime en dónde- dice Ángela _

_¿Qué te parece en Central Park a eso de las 3?- dice Rachel_

_Perfecto, allí estaré- responde la latina_

* * *

><p>Media hora antes de salir del apartamento la morena recibe una llamada<p>

_Hola Amor- dice Quinn _

_Hola- dice Rachel con una sonrisa_

_¿Cómo estás?- le pregunta_

_Extrañándote, mi Vida- dice la morena_

_Yo también te extraño, estoy contando los días para que vengas aquí- dice Quinn_

_¿Cómo vas?- le pregunta_

_Me estoy preparando para la prueba con Cassandra- dice Rachel_

_Yo sé que te va a ir muy bien- dice la rubia con confianza_

_Eso quiero, tengo los nervios de punta, necesito que todo salga perfecto- dice la morena_

_Amor, no te estreses, relájate y verás como fluyen las cosas- dice Quinn- yo sé cómo se pone esa cabecita tuya cuando te enfocas demasiado en algo _

_Te necesito aquí conmigo, necesito tenerte aquí abrazándome y dándome consejos - dice Rachel- No tenerte cerca me afecta y mucho ¿alguna vez pensaste que sería tan difícil tener una relación a distancia?_

_No, en realidad no, nosotras nos encargamos de cortar las distancias, de alguna forma u otra siempre estamos ahí la una para la otra- dice la rubia_

_Te he dicho hoy que te amo- dice la morena_

_No- dice Quinn con una sonrisa_

_Te amo Quinn- dice Rachel_

_Y yo a ti mi Amor- dice la rubia- te amo, te amo- le manda algunos besos_

_Te llamo esta noche- dice la morena_

_Comuniquémonos por Skype, necesito verte- dice Quinn_

_Okay, mi Amor, hablamos después- dice Rachel_

_Adiós Preciosa- dice la rubia_

* * *

><p>En Central Park<p>

Hola- dice la latina- no me demoré mucho o ¿sí?

No, llegué hace un par de minutos- dice la morena y se saludan con un beso en la mejilla

¿Cuéntame qué has hecho?- le pregunta Rachel para iniciar la conversación

No mucho en realidad, estas dos semanas han sido bastante tranquilas a excepción del nacimiento de mi sobrinita- dice la latina

La morena la mira con confusión- no sé supone que tu hermano es menor que tú

Sí- dice Ángela- me refiero a Daniel, él y Emma ya tuvieron a pequeña es preciosa

¿En serio? He hablado con algunos de los gleeks y ninguno de ellos sabe nada- dice Rachel- aunque recibimos la invitación a su matrimonio

Es que la niña nació prematura, gracias a Dios todo está bien, por eso no te llamé la semana pasada, me fui de urgencia a Boston, ellos estaban allí porque Daniel tenía un viaje de negocios y Emma sintió algunos dolores así que el médico les recomendó un parto por cesaría, lo demás es historia, lo importante es que Abby está muy bien, no sabes lo mucho que se parece a Daniel

¿Entonces el señor Schue ya es abuelo?- -pregunta la morena

Sí- sonríe la latina- tienes que ver a Abby es perfecta, hasta me dieron ganas de tener hijos

¿Hijos?- pregunta Rachel

Bueno, en futuro por qué no- dice Ángela – mejor dime qué has hecho en estos días

Pues tú sabes cómo es la universidad exámenes y más exámenes- dice la morena- de hecho necesito pedirte un favor

Dime, soy toda oídos- dice la latina

Tengo una prueba de baile y obviamente también tengo que cantar- dice Rachel- y me preocupa porque por más que practico siento que falta algo en mi baile

Okay ¿Cuándo tienes la prueba?- pregunta Ángela

En tres días- dice la morena

Entonces tenemos que trabajar en eso desde hoy- dice la latina

¿Segura que no hay problema? No sé si tienes otros planes- dice Rachel

Siempre que pueda ayudar lo voy a hacer- dice Ángela- además no tengo nada urgente que hacer, es más podemos ensayar en mi apartamento y dile a Tori que venga, ella también nos va a ayudar

* * *

><p>Tres horas después en un lujoso apartamento de Manhattan<p>

Wow- dice Tori cuando llegan- esto es genial

Es muy, muy bonito- reconoce la morena

Qué bueno, ya llegaron- dice la latina

Gracias por mandar a recogernos- dice Rachel

No se preocupen, no fue nada- dice Ángela- ¿Quieren comer o beber algo?

No, gracias, mejor dejamos tu ofrecimiento para cuando tengamos un descanso- dice Tori

Es buena idea Tori –dice la morena

Síganme chicas les voy a presentar mi santuario- dice la latina y les muestra un estudio de baile- aquí practico día y noche

Es incluso mejor que en el que ensayamos en el NYADA- dice Tori

Está bien acondicionado- dice Ángela- no creo que le falte nada y esa es una gran ventaja

¿Cuál es la canción que tienes preparada?- pregunta la latina

One more night de Maroon 5- dice Rachel

Eso no tiene nada de Broadway- dice Ángela

Lo sé pero no quiero encerrarme sólo en ese género es bueno explorar otras opciones- dice la morena

A mi parece genial- dice Tori

Okay, déjame poner la pista en el computador y me muestras lo que tienes hasta ahora- dice la latina

Ángela y Tori observan el performance de Rachel analíticamente hasta el final de la canción

¿Qué tal?- pregunta Rachel con la respiración agitada

Lo estás pensando mucho- dice la latina- tienes técnica al bailar pero tienes que moverte con más naturalidad y también podríamos agregar uno que otro paso para hacer la coreografía más diversa y mi último consejo es que necesitas verte más sexy

¿Cómo así más sexy? Creo que ese aspecto estoy bien- dice la morena

Tú cantas excelente pero el baile es lo mío y créeme que con esos ajustes te va a ir súper- dice la latina

¿Qué piensas Tori?- pregunta Ángela

No pierdes nada intentándolo Rach- dice Tori

La latina hace unos pequeños ajustes en la coreografía y practica con Rachel

Cada vez mejoras más- dice Tori con apreciación

Sí, sólo nos falta ponerle picante- dice la latina y corre una silla en el medio del estudio de baile- Tori, siéntate aquí

O…kay- dice la chica

Ahora Rachel, haz el performance para Tori, como si no hubiera nadie más aquí- dice Ángela

¿Se supone que debo ser sexy para Tori?- pregunta la morena- ella me inspira ternura

Gracias por reconocer que soy tu oso panda- interviene Tori

No, se supone que debes tener en cuenta todo en lo que hemos trabajado teniendo en cuenta tu público- dice la latina- y por la parte sexy no te preocupes sólo imagínate a Quinn

Rachel sigue las instrucciones al pie de la letra y sabía que su performance había estado mejor que nunca

…_Trying to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes  
>Trying to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath<br>I'd be waking up, in the morning probably hating myself  
>And I'd be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell<em>

_But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you_  
><em>Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go<em>  
><em>Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo<em>  
><em>And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you<em>  
><em>So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night<em>  
><em>And I know I've said it a million times<em>  
><em>But I'll only stay with you one more night…<em>

Eso estuvo genial Rach- dice Tori

Podría ser mejor- dice Ángela

Eres estricta con esto del baile- comenta Tori

Cuando quieres hacer parte de lo mejor te exiges al máximo, te retas y te superas- dice la latina y la morena reconoce algunas similitudes entre ellas, las dos son ambiciosas, talentosas y apasionadas por lo que hacen

Lo voy a hacer una vez más- dice Rachel quien aunque estaba agotada aceptó el reto de la latina

5 minutos después

Chicas ¿comemos algo? Me estoy muriendo de hambre- dice Ángela

Yo también- dice Tori

Tú no hiciste nada- comenta Rachel

Pero tengo hambrecita- dice Tori y todas ríen, en realidad estaban pasando un momento agradable

La latina se levanta y habla con su empleada para que les prepare algo

20 minutos después la chicas estaban sentadas en el suelo comiendo hamburguesas, obviamente había una vegana para Rachel con algunos refrescos

Esto está delicioso- dice la morena

Tengo a la mejor cocinera del mundo después de mi mamá- dice Ángela con una sonrisa

Y eso que son sólo hamburguesas, me imagino que su comida es espectacular- dice Tori

Oye, Rachel a fin de cuentas no te pregunté quién es tu profesor de baile- dice la latina

Profesora, es Cassandra July- dice Rachel

Ah…- dice Ángela

¿La conoces?- pregunta Tori

Por sus escándalos y alguna vez la vi en un night club- dice la latina

Sinceramente, creo que me odia y no sé por qué yo no he hecho nada malo- dice la morena

Lo pongas mente a eso, míralo como un desafío- dice Ángela- una razón más para dejar a todos boquiabiertos con tu talento

Las chicas conversan animadamente un poco más y de rente suena el celular de la morena

_Hola Amor ¿dónde estás?- pregunta Quinn- te estoy esperando_

_Lo siento, se me pasó el tiempo ensayando- dice Rachel aunque no era del todo cierto Tori y ella estaban conversando cómodamente con la latina-pero ya voy al apartamento, llego en más o menos una hora_

_Por cierto – agrega la morena antes de terminar su conversación con su novia- saludos de Ángela_

_Hola Rubia- dice la latina en voz alta para que Quinn pueda escuchar_

_¿Estás con ella?- pregunta algo sorprendida_

_Sí, Ángela me ayudó con la coreografía y estuvimos ensayando, Tori también está aquí- dice Rachel_

_Me alegro por las dos, dile que en estos días la llamo- dice la rubia con una gran sonrisa, si había algo que quería era que Ángela y Rachel se llevaran bien_

_Okay, Amor- dice la morena_

_Te amo- dice_

_Y yo a ti- dice Rachel_

Dijo que te llama en estos días- dice la morena apenas cuelga

Más le vale porque no he sabido de ella desde Nueva York – dice la latina

Tori y Rachel se quedan otros 15 minutos más, se despiden de la latina después de darle las gracias repetidamente. Ángela de nuevo les ofrece llevarlas con su chofer así que llegan rápidamente a casa. La morena se arregla un poco y se prepara para ver a su rubia

Hola Amor- dice Rachel

Hola…- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

* * *

><p>Tres días después Rachel presenta su prueba de baile, sorprendiendo a todos con sus avances en tan poco tiempo<p>

No estuvo mal Schwimmer- dice Cassandra con una mini sonrisa

Rachel sonríe en símbolo de victoria pues fue lo más cercano que alguien recibió a una felicitación en ese día

* * *

><p><strong>Canción: One More Night- Maroon 5<strong>

**Díganme que piensan de este capítulo ¡Recuerden que las Reviews son amor!**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas :)**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	54. La Audición

Capitulo 54: La Audición

Días después

La morena llama a Quinn

_Hola Amor- dice la rubia_

_Hola ¿cómo estás?- dice Rachel_

_Estudiando para los últimos exámenes de este semestre, sólo una semana más y estaremos disfrutando juntas de la vacaciones_

_Sí- dice la morena- va a ser genial. Amor te tengo una gran noticia, voy a hacer una audición para el papel de Fanny Brice_

_Eso es excelente Amor- dice la rubia con emoción _

_Amor, tú sabes que Barbra es mi ídolo y tener este papel sería una gran oportunidad- dice Rachel_

_Preciosa, tú tienes mucho talento, yo sé que lo vas a conseguir- dice Quinn_

_Sólo hay un problema- dice la morena con la voz apagada- la audición este sábado_

_¿Este sábado Amor?- pregunta la rubia_

_Sí Amor y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo y yo sé que teníamos planes para vernos este fin de semana…- dice Rachel_

_Amor, no te preocupes, yo entiendo que es una gran oportunidad… y ya tendremos tiempo de sobra para disfrutarlo en las vacaciones_

_Gracias por entender Quinn_

_Son tus sueños, tus metas y yo quiero apoyarte- dice la rubia_

_Te amo- dice la morena_

_Y yo a ti mi Amor- dice Quinn_

_Te dejo porque estoy a punto de entrar al salón de clase y tengo examen- dice Rachel_

_Okay Amor que te vaya bien- dice la rubia- un beso_

_Otro para ti- dice la morena antes de colgar y seguir al salón_

* * *

><p>Un par de horas después<p>

Quinn estaba en uno de los costados más apartados de la biblioteca leyendo un poco cuando escucha

¿Qué haces Quinn?- le preguntan

Katia, creo que es obvio que estoy leyendo- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

Lo sé, sólo estaba intentando romper el hielo- se defiende Katia quien se veía un poco nerviosa- necesito hablar contigo

Dime- dice Quinn interesada

Es que Andrea anda algo rara conmigo- dice Katia- y ella no sólo es mi compañera de habitación sino también una gran amiga y no quiero perderla

Katia, tú no nos engañas, todas sabemos que te mueres por Andrea- dice la rubia

Sí pero su amistad es importante para mí – dice Katia- hace un momento me dijo que sólo pasaba tiempo contigo y jade y que las demás personas no existían para mi

Eso suena a celos de amiga… o de algo más- dice Quinn

Yo reconozco que me he alejado de ella… tú no sabes lo siento, cada día mis sentimientos hacia ella crecen más y la única solución lógica que he encontrado es poner distancia entre nosotras-dice Katia

Y esa es la razón por la que está molesta- dice la rubia- ¿has pensado en decirle lo que sientes?

No, ella es… yo no la quiero perder por mis estúpidos sentimientos- dice Katia

Hey... no digas eso- dice Quinn- no es como si la gente pudiera escoger de quien se enamora, quizás deberías darle una oportunidad a la verdad, hablar con ella y explicarle lo que te pasa- la rubia mira a su alrededor y observa a nadie más ni nadie menos que Andrea- … y hablando de la reina de roma

Katia te estaba buscando- dice Andrea cuando se acerca a la mesa donde estaban las chicas, lo cual era un poco extraño pues Katia y Quinn no estaban en una de las ubicaciones más visibles

Hola- dice Quinn

Hola- dice Andrea con sequedad y una mirada no muy amigable

_Okay… al parecer no le caigo nada bien a esta chica- piensa la rubia- quizá eso refuerza la teoría de los celos, menos mala que las miradas no matan porque si no fuera así no sé donde estaría ahora_

De repente Quinn siente que su celular vibra y encuentra la excusa perfecta para salir de allí y dejar que Katia y Andrea solucionen sus problemas

Me disculpan, debo contestar y no puedo hacer aquí adentro- dice la rubia

No te preocupes Quinn- dice Andrea con una sonrisa mientras Katia le rogaba con los ojos que no se fuera

La rubia se levanta de la silla y camina, aprovecha que Andrea está de espaldas y le guiña el ojo a Katia deseándole suerte, el gesto fue respondido con una de esas miradas de te voy a matar por irte

Cuando Quinn sale de la biblioteca ya le han colgado así que mira el registro de llamadas perdidas y observa el nombre de Ángela, sin pensarlo dos veces le regresa la llamada

_Hola Rubia- dice la latina_

_Hola- dice Quinn con una sonrisa_

_Ya estaba pensando que te habías olvidado de mí- dice Ángela_

_Claro, como si pudiera- las dos sonríen- en realidad he estado algo ocupada con los exámenes de final de semestre_

_Y no sólo tú- dice la latina- ¡estos días han sido extenuantes, necesito vacaciones ya!_

_¿Por qué simplemente no dices que quieres verme?- bromea la rubia_

_Claro que quiero verte, eres una de mis rubias favoritas- dice Ángela_

_Ah, Una de tus favoritas- dice Quinn _

_Siempre hay competencia Quinn- sonríe la latina_

_Mejor cuéntame cómo has estado- dice la rubia_

_Bien, los preparativos de la boda de Emma y Daniel me han distraído de todo el estrés de los exámenes- dice Ángela_

_Me imagino que estás cumpliendo al pie de la letra el papel de la dama de honor- dice Quinn_

_Por supuesto, ni te imaginas la despedida de solteros que tengo preparada- dice la latina_

_Algo me dice que si tú la estás organizando va a ser perfecta- dice la rubia_

_Gracias Rubia, por cierto te espero en Lima para celebrar como se debe- dice Ángela _

_Cuenta conmigo- dice Quinn y cambia un poco el tema- ¿has hablado en estos días con Rach?_

_Hablé con ella hace media hora y me contó de su audición- dice la latina- sólo unos tontos pasarían por alto su talento- la rubia sonríe _

_No sabía que seguían en contacto- le dice Quinn con sinceridad_

_Rachel y yo hablamos de vez en cuando, eso nos ha ayudado a conocernos mejor- dice Ángela_

_No sabes lo mucho que me alegra oír eso- dice Quinn- ustedes son personas muy importantes en mi vida_

_Lo sé- dice la latina pasan un par de segundo antes que alguna de las dos diga algo_

_Entonces nos vemos en Lima- dice Quinn_

_Así será Rubia- dice Ángela _

_Angie- le dice la rubia esperando que la latina no haya colgado- reserva un baile en la boda para mí_

_Por supuesto Quinn- dice la latina con una sonrisa antes de colgar_

* * *

><p>Dos horas después la rubia se rencuentra con una pensativa Katia<p>

¿Cómo te fue?- le pregunta

Bien, muy bien- dice Katia

¿Ya no estás discutiendo con Andrea?- pregunta Quinn

No- le responde Katia con una sonrisa- de hecho tengo una cita con ella

¿SÍ? Qué bueno Katia- dice la rubia

Aún no me lo puedo creer- dice la chica- ¡voy a salir con ella Quinn! No puedo arruinar esto

No te preocupes tanto- dice la rubia- prácticamente viven juntas y se conocen muy bien

En eso tienes razón pero yo no quiero decepcionarla- dice Katia

¿Te dijo qué pasaba?- pregunta la rubia

Dijo que de un tiempo para acá sus sentimientos hacia mi crecieron y que estaba molesta porque me estaba alejando de ella cuando lo que más quería era estar cerca de mi

Te lo dije- dice Quinn

Lo sé- dice Katia- Andrea pensaba que tú y yo estábamos juntas

Todos saben que estoy con Rach- dice la rubia

Sí pero tú y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntas y ya sabes…- dice Katia

Ósea que Andrea estaba celosa- dice Quinn

Eso creo – dice la chica

Eso explica las miradas- murmura la rubia

¿Qué dijiste?- le pregunta Katia

Nada, me alegra que las cosas se estén dando- dice Quinn

Tengo que lucirme en esta cita- dice Katia

Estoy segura que todo va salir bien- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

* * *

><p>Tres días después<p>

Aún no llaman- dice la morena quién no hacía más que caminar de un lado para otro

Tranquilízate- le dice Kurt- no te desesperes

¿Cómo quieres que no me desespere?- pregunta Rachel- estoy ansiosa

Sí pero con caminar de un lado para otro no vas a hacer nada más que marearme- dice Tori

Apoyo la moción- dice Kurt

Ey! Un poco de apoyo aquí- dice la morena

Sólo siéntate y relájate- dice Tori

Ellos van a llamar en cualquier momento- dice Kurt- así que necesitas tomarte las cosas con calma y tú sabes que sin importar el resultado siempre estaremos contigo

Gracias chicos- dice Rachel y los tres se dan un abrazo cuando de repente escuchan el celular de la morena

¿Qué esperas? Contesta- dice Tori emocionada

La llamada dura alrededor de dos minutos, Tori Y Kurt escuchan atentos a los que dice la morena aunque no saben si son buenas o malas noticias

¿Y?- pregunta Kurt una vez la morena cuelga

¡Pasé la primera ronda de audiciones!- dice Rachel- estoy cada vez más cerca de ser Fanny Brice

Felicitaciones- dice Tori- sabíamos que lograrías

Todavía no debemos cantar victoria pero si son muy buenas noticias- dice la morena- voy a llamar a Quinn

Amor, me llamaron de vuelta- dice Rachel emocionada

Excelente Princesa- dice la rubia- estoy feliz por ti

Aún no tengo el papel pero estoy tan sólo a unos cuantos pasos de conseguirlo- dice la morena

Yo sé que lo lograras, eres la mejor en todo lo que haces- dice Quinn

Gracias por el apoyo Amor- dice la morena

Te amo y quiero que sepas que siempre te voy apoyar, tus sueños son importantes para mí- dice la rubia

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo: Despedida de solteros, boda y reencuentro con los gleeks<strong>

**Díganme que piensan de este capítulo ¡Recuerden que las Reviews son amor!**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas :)**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	55. Adelante

Capítulo 55: Adelante

En el aeropuerto de Lima

Quinn- dice Rachel apenas ve a su novia y sale corriendo a sus brazos

Amor- dice la rubia y la besa- no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe, Lima no es lo mismo sin ti- las chicas continúan besándose como si no existiera nadie más

Cof…cof- tose Hiram no tan disimuladamente y logra que las chicas se separen por un momento

No me digas que ya te olvidaste de tus viejos- dice Leroy

Por supuesto que no- dice Rachel y los abraza inmediatamente después, Quinn observa la escena con una sonrisa

Después de un largo saludo, los padres de la morena la ayudan con las maletas y llegan al estacionamiento

¿Amor trajiste auto?- pregunta Rachel

Sí Rach, quería recibirte en el aeropuerto, me moría por verte pero mamá planeó un evento al que no puedo faltar- dice Quinn

¿Te vas?- pregunta la morena con evidente desilusión

Sí, mi Amor pero pasó por ti está noche- dice la rubia mientras la abraza de nuevo- con eso también pasas tiempo a solas con tus padres, sé lo mucho que te extrañan

Te amo, te amo, te amo- dice Rachel entre besos

Yo adoro Preciosa- dice Quinn- hasta luego Hiram y Leroy

Adiós Quinn- dicen a coro los padres de la morena

Al parecer todo va viento en popa con Quinn- dice Leroy

Estamos muy enamoradas y las cosas están mejor que nunca- dice Rachel

* * *

><p>Quinn toca el timbre y una morena hermosa abre la puerta<p>

Wow, estás Preciosa- la rubia dice al verla

¿Y esas flores?- pregunta Rachel al verla con un ramo

Te ves tan linda que olvidé que traje estas flores para ti- dice Quinn y se las entrega

Una vez ubicadas las flores, la morena toma el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos y la besa con infinita ternura- gracias por las flores

Quinn la abraza por la cintura y poco a poco el beso escala en pasión

Amor…- dice Rachel respirando agitadamente

Vamos Rach- dice la rubia y extiende su mano para que su novia la tome

* * *

><p>En la cabaña<p>

Tú tan romántica como siempre- dice Rachel al todo perfectamente decorado

Sólo lo mejor para ti- dice Quinn

Un par de horas después

Quinn abraza a Rachel y deja algunos besos en su cuello- me moría por hacerte el amor

Esto de la distancia es difícil- dice la morena- pero tú eres la mejor motivación del mundo- le sonríe- tú también me hiciste falta, en todos los sentidos

¿Sí?- pregunta Quinn sin despegar su mirada de los labios de la morena mientras acaricia sensualmente esas piernas que tanto le encantan

Sí- responde Rachel y la besa provocativamente

La morena se ubica encima de la rubia quien acaricia su espalda

¿Estás lista para mañana?- pregunta Rachel

Va ser genial vernos con todos los chicos- dice Quinn

Aún me parece increíble que Daniel y Emma se vayan a casar- dice la morena

Ellos lucharon por su felicidad y eso dio sus frutos- comenta Quinn

Bueno, en eso nos parecemos a ellos, no nos dejamos vencer tan fácilmente- dice Rachel y la rubia la besa

La morena se levanta de la cama

¿A dónde vas Amor?- pregunta Quinn pues ya extrañaba su calor

A darme una ducha- dice la morena

No, ven a mis brazos otra vez- dice rubia

Amor, ya se está haciendo bastante tarde y es hora de regresar a casa, mejor ven y te duchas conmigo- dice Rachel

Preciosa, esta noche la vamos a pasar tu y yo juntas- dice Quinn- vuelve aquí

Pero…- dice la morena

No te preocupes por tus padres, ellos saben que estás conmigo y que yo nunca dejaría que algo malo te pase- dice la rubia

Rachel regresa a la cama al lado de su novia

Te amo- dice la morena

Y yo a ti mi Amor- dice Quinn

Al día siguiente en la tarde

Estás divina- dice Quinn y le da un beso en el cuello

Hola chicas, sigan por favor- dice Daniel y les da un abrazo, el chico estaba un poco barbado y eso lo hacía verse mayor- es un gusto verlas

Las chicas se sorprenden al ver lo grande que es la casa

* * *

><p>Una vez terminada la comida Daniel y Emma van a ver a su pequeña<p>

Voy al baño- le dice Rachel a su novia

Con discreción la morena se levanta de la mesa y aprovecha que Ángela está en la cocina para preguntarle dónde estaba el baño

En todos las habitaciones de huéspedes hay baños- dice la latina- ven, te llevo a la más cercana

Las chicas llegan a la primera habitación y la morena va de inmediato al baño

5 minutos después Rachel está lista para salir pero la puerta del baño se abre y la latina entra rápidamente

¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Rachel

Entraron Daniel y Emma, y no quería que me vieran- dice Ángela

¿Por qué?- pregunta la morena

Es que están en otro plan, si entiendes lo que quiero decir- dice la latina

¿En serio? Ahora- Rachel no podía creérselo

En la habitación

Umm, siento que pasó una eternidad desde la última vez que me diste un beso- dice Daniel mientras la abraza por la cintura

Han sido sólo unos minutos- dice Emma con una sonrisa

Emma y Daniel se besan apasionadamente

¿Ya se fueron?- pregunta Rachel

No todavía- dice Ángela

No creo que vayan a hacer _eso_, justo ahora- dice la morena

La latina la mira pero no comenta

Mientras tanto Emma está contra la pared con Daniel entre sus piernas, el chico la toma de la cintura y la lleva hasta la cama

Dani…- gime Emma al sentir los besos en su cuello y sus cuerpos buscan estar lo más cerca posible

Dios- dice Rachel al escucharla pues al parecer se iba a quedar un buen rato en el baño

Te amo- dice el chico

Emma le responde con un beso que lo distrae y en un movimiento, la pelirroja está encima de él, el chico le sonríe e impulsa su pelvis

Amor, quieto- dice Emma con la respiración agitada

Daniel acaricia sus muslos hasta llegar a su trasero- Nooo- se queja

Amor, tenemos invitados que atender y además acordamos que íbamos a esperar hasta la noche de bodas- le recuerda Emma

No sabes cómo me tienes- dice Daniel

Rachel estaba roja como un tomate y Ángela luchaba por no reír

Sí sé- dice Emma y pasa uno de sus dedos sensualmente por el abdomen de su prometido

Daniel se acerca a ella y la besa

Te amo- dice Emma entre besos y después se levanta de la cama, Daniel no pierde tiempo y la abraza por la espalda dejando un tierno beso en su cuello

Dani- dice Emma mientras salen de la habitación

Por fin- dice Rachel y Ángela no hace más que reír

Yo no le veo la gracia- dice la morena

Eso fue muy divertido, el sexo es algo muy normal- dice la latina cuando recupera la compostura- vamos, ya deben haber notado nuestra ausencia

Amor, dónde estabas, te demoraste mucho- dice Quinn cuando su novia se sienta su lado

La morena voltea a verla

Estás roja- comenta Quinn

Yo creo que es el calor- dice la morena aunque la rubia no está muy convencida, no presiona el asunto

Un par de minutos después reaparecen Emma y Daniel con su pequeña Abby

Es hermosa- dice Quinn pues la pequeña le recordaba a Beth, la rubia tenía comunicación con su pequeña pero sentía que había perdido la oportunidad de ser su mamá

El resto de la comida continúa sin eventualidades

* * *

><p>Si está es la idea que Daniel y Emma tienen de una despedida de solteros me pregunto qué tan aburridora será su boda- dice Santana<p>

Créeme yo tenía otras ideas pero los novios querían algo más sencillo- dice Ángela

No molestes San, la comida está deliciosa- dice Quinn

Además hay muchas cosas por hacer- dice Rachel

A mí me parece súper divertido- dice Brittany- hay mucho juegos

De todas formas yo sigo pensando que falta algo- dice Santana

¿Qué? Strippers- dice la rubia

La verdad sí- dice Ángela- yo tenía tantas ideas

* * *

><p>El día de la boda<p>

Se ven hermosas- dice Leroy

No todos los días somos damas de honor- dice Quinn

Déjenme tomarles unas fotos- dice Judy y Hiram le pasa la cámara

Ok, pero no quiero que lleguemos tarde- dice Rachel

Una hora después

Daniel estaba nervioso en el altar esperando a la novia, las chicas y los chicos que pertenecieron a club glee hicieron parte del cortejo nupcial

Ángela y el profesor Schue eran los padrinos

De repente suena la música indicando la llegada de la novia, todos se levantan y la observan

Quinn no deja de mirar a Daniel pues desaparece el nerviosismo y una gran sonrisa adornar su rostro al verla, la rubia no puede negar que quiere eso para Rachel y para ella, justo en ese momento las chicas cruzan miradas y aprovechando la distracción de los demás la morena le manda un beso, Quinn siente como si le hubiera llegado al corazón

Las chicas unen sus manos cuando los novios dicen sus votos comprometiéndose el uno con el otro y los ven salir felices de la iglesia una vez terminada la boda

En la recepción

Los padrinos hablan expresándoles sus mejores deseos a los recién casados quienes minutos después comparten su primer baile

Buenas noches a todos- dice Daniel- gracias por estar aquí y compartir uno de los momentos más importantes de nuestras vidas- dice y mira a su esposa- esta noche quiero dedicarle esta canción a la mujer que amo, gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo

Algunos de los amigos del chico se suben al escenario con instrumentos y Daniel comienza a cantar

_Bebe, hoy me levante con ganas de  
>volverte a enamorar amor<br>Mi corazón destaparé  
>Y aunque suene muy cursi<br>Para que nunca lo olvides  
>Hoy voy a recordarte que<em>

_Me encanta tu sonrisa Mona lisa  
>Tiene algo que hipnotiza<br>Me hechiza  
>Me encanta tu mirada<br>Tu cara enamorada  
>Y el sabor de tu boca<br>Cuando te beso  
>Cuando te beso<em>

_Hey, niña bonita  
>Mi cielo, mi sol, mi brisa<br>Mi estrella mi princesita  
>Tienes todo lo que un hombre necesita<br>Labios de miel  
>Ojos de luna<br>Delicia y dulzura en tu cuerpo y tu piel  
>Y lo mejor de todo, baby<br>Es que eres toda para mí, toda para mi_

_Pues tú... tú...  
>Tienes algo en ti<br>Que no sé qué me enloquece  
>Tú... tú...<br>Has despertado en mí  
>El deseo que no desaparece<em>

_Contigo descubrí  
>Que la soltería<br>no es tan genial como parece  
>Nunca olvides mi vida que...<em>

_Me encanta tu sonrisa Mona lisa  
>Tiene algo que hipnotiza<br>Me hechiza  
>Me encanta tu mirada<br>Tu cara enamorada  
>Y el sabor de tu boca<br>Cuando te beso  
>Cuando te beso<em>

_Pues tú... tú...  
>Tienes algo en ti<br>Que no sé qué me enloquece  
>Tú... tú...<br>Has despertado en mí  
>El deseo que no desaparece<em>

_Contigo descubrí  
>Que la soltería<br>no es tan genial como parece  
>Nunca olvides mi vida que...<em>

_Me encanta tu sonrisa Mona lisa  
>Tiene algo que hipnotiza<br>Me hechiza  
>Me encanta tu mirada<br>Tu cara enamorada  
>Y el sabor de tu boca<br>Cuando te beso  
>Cuando te beso<em>

_Bebe, hoy me levante con ganas de  
>volverte a enamorar amor<br>Mi corazón destaparé  
>Y aunque suene muy cursi<br>Para que nunca lo olvides  
>Hoy voy a recordarte que<em>

_Me encanta tu sonrisa…_

Emma se acerca al escenario y besa de nuevo a su esposo

Te amo Daniel- dice Emma

Un par de horas los novios se van de la boda muy cariñositos, el profesor Schue se ofreció a cuidar a su nieta por el par de semanas que durará la luna de miel, con ayuda de Ángela

La latina toma el micrófono

Los novios se fueron pero la fiesta continúa – dice Ángela- vamos a prender esto

De repente suena el DJ cambia la música por algo más bailable y los invitados salen a la pista de baile

Ven bailemos- dice Quinn

La morena pone sus brazos alrededor de Quinn y la besa

¿Y eso?- pregunta Quinn mientras bailan lento a pesar del ritmo de la música

Nada, tus labios son muy provocativos para mí – dice la morena y se besan de nuevo

En un futro cercano será nuestra boda- dice la rubia

¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- pregunta Rachel con algo de humor

Hey, no me robes la pregunta… y por supuesto que quiero, tú me haces feliz- dice Quinn

Eres el amor de mi vida, lo sé- dic la morena

Las chicas se besan y en ese momento no existe nadie más que ellas

Rachel toma a Quinn de la mano y la guía

¿A dónde vamos?- pregunta la rubia

A nuestro lugar especial, quiero hacer el amor contigo- dice Rachel y justo antes de abrir la puerta principal, Quinn hace un movimiento, la atrapa entre sus brazos y la besa

Como tú digas mi amor- dice contra sus labios y las dos salen de allí sonriendo, muchas cosas quedaron atrás y aún quedan muchas por vivir pero si de algo están seguras es que lo harán juntas.

* * *

><p><strong>Jostin217 <strong>

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**


End file.
